My Wishes
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: CHAP 21 UP END :Seorang yeoja cantik dan juga kaya bernama Xi Luhan terjerat oleh ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun. Semua terlihat begitu mudah saat Luhan bersama Sehun, mereka terus bersama sampai suatu hari sebuah berita dimajalah membuat orang tua Luhan harus kembali ke korea. Apa yang terjadi?/EXO Couple/HunHan/KaiDo/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/ChenMin/KrisTa o/Sulay/Genderswitch/Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong ^^ Chingudeul… ini ff EXO pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau apapun itu. Saya mendapatkan insfirasinya saat mendengar lagu My Heart Will Go On. Jadi langsung inget sama fil Titanic jadi Chingudeul jangan heran kalau ada adegan yang sama dengan film Titanic, Karna saya mendapatka insfirasinya dari sana. Happy Reading~**

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T untuk Chapter ini selanjutnya akan berubah menjadi M (Mesum)**

**Chapter : 1/?**

Hari ini aku berjalan dengan menggunakan sebuah pakaian yang cukup tebal dan mantel yang membuatku semakin hangat, salju turun dengan sangat lebat musim ini. aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan Seoul siang hari yang tertutup salju ini.

"Nyonya. Sebaiknya anda naik mobil saja." Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah supir pribadi yang sengaja appa carikan untukku.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin jalan kaki, sudah kamu kembali."

"Tapi… tuan akan memecatku karna telah meninggalkan nonna."

"Aku juga akan memecatmu sekarang kalau kamu masih mengikutiku."

"Tapi nonna…"

"Kembali sekarang dan aku jamin kamu masih bisa menjadi supirku." Ucapku tegas.

"Baiklah saya pamit nonna. Hati – hati." ucap supir itu dan segera pergi. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku sesekali menyeretnya membuat salju yang ada ditanah ikut bergeser. Kalian tidak tau siapa aku bukan? Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Orang – Orang selalu memanggilku Luhan dan aku adalah anak dari seorang namja yang sangat kaya bernama Xi Yi Fan atau banyak dikenal dengan Kris dan ibuku adalah Xi Zi Tao atau dikenal dengan Tao. Mereka berdua sangat – sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka jadi bukan hal yang aneh aku hanya sendiri dirumah dan sebagai gantinya aku disediakan fasilitas apapun yang aku mau dan appa juga menjagaku dengan ketat karna mereka yang jarang selalu ada untuk menjagaku. Aku bukan yeoja yang manja atau selalu menghambur – hamburkan uang seperti temanku yang sama kayanya denganku. Aku tidak suka gaya hidup glamor yang selalu ditemani dengan barang – barang mahal denga kualitas yang tinggi. Ck… itu membuatku jijik. Sekarang dunia ini benar – benar dikuasai oleh sebuah benda yang selalu disebut uang. Mereka semua mengumpulkan banyak sekali uang untuk menambak kekayaan mereka. Tidak terkecuali kedua orang tuaku, mereka benar – benar gila akan pekerjaan dan harta. Beberpa kali aku menyuruh merek auntuk berhenti bekerja dan diam dirumah tapi mereka selalu saja menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu semata. Dan ini sudah belangsung selama bertahun – tahun sampai aku sendiri sudah biasa menerima semua keadaan ini. aku terus menelusuri jalanan kota seoul yang semakin lama semakin dingin saja. Salju benar – benar mengguyur Seoul tahun ini. Aku menatap taman yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh bunga kini ditutupi oleh salju putih. Tanpa sengaja mataku menatap seorang namja yang sengah duduk di taman yang sepi itu sambil memadang sebuah buku ditangannya dan sesekali dia memandang hamparan salju putih yang sekarang menutup tanah. _'apa yang dia liat? Apa dia hanya melihat salju yang turun ditanah? Apa yang menarik?' _aku tak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan, kembali menelusuri kota Seoul yang tidak akan lama lagi menjelang sore. Suasana sudah mulai gelap dan orang – orang sudah pasti sedang kembali menuju rumahnya masing – masing, tapi aku tidak perduli, aku terus saja melanjutkan perjalanku, tapi jujur saja aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Aku hanya mengikuti hatiku dan terus berjalan. Dan tanpa aku sadari waktu berputar begitu cepat, saat aku melirik jam yang melingkar ditanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"Ck… kenapa begitu cepat? Apa tidak bisa diperlambat?" gumamku pada diri sendiri. Aku menatap kesekitarku ternyata jalanan benar – benar kosong tanpa orang dan aku sendiri baru sadar kalau aku ada disebuah gang tua yang sangat jauh dari rumahku sendiri.

"Sial. Kalau begini aku harus pulang menggunakan taxi." Decakku. Dengan segera akupun mencari jalan keluar dari gang tua ini untuk mencari taxi. Aku menundukan kepalaku dan merapatkan jaket yang aku pakai.

"Hey… cantik mau kemana?" Tanya seorang namja yang tanpa aku sadari ada didepanku.

"Pergi sana." Ucapku ketus sambil terus berjalan melewati 2 namja yang terlihat mabuk itu.

"Hey… cantik – cantik kok galak." Ucapnya sambil mencengkram tanganku.

"Ya! Lepaskan atau aku akan teriak!" Ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya.

"St… diam lah! Jika kamu mau teriakpun tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Apa kamu tidak sadar? Sekarang kamu ada di pinggirngan sungai han." Gleek! Benarkah aku ada dipinggiran sungai han? Sial! Jika seperti ini benar – benar tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarkanku.

"Lepaskan!" Teriakku sambil terus mencoba melepaskan cengkrangamnya.

"Hahaha… manis sekali nonna satu ini. bagaimana kalau kamu temanin kita minum?"

"Cih… mana sudi aku! Lepaskan!" tapi sekarang tuli kedua orang bodoh ini merapatkan dirinya kearahku membuatku benar – benar tersudutkan.

"Ow… maaf aku menganggu 'aktivitas' kalian." Ucap seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul didepanku.

"Hey! Tolong aku." Seruku sambil mengigil karna jaketku ditarik lepas oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"ck… ada anak penganggu, bagaimana kalau dia kita kuras untuk minum besok?"

"Benar juga." Jawab salah satu namja yang tengah mencengkram tanganku.

"Hey! Kau bocah! Jangan lari!" Ucapnya yang langsung menghampiri namja yang kini ada dihadapanku. Bodohnya namja itu tidak lari, dia malah membeku ditempat dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Keluarkan dompetmu!" Teriak namja yang mabuk itu. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakangnya dan memberikannya pada si namja yang tengah mabuk itu.

"Whahaha… besok kita akan pesta." Ucap namja yang masih mencengkram tanganku. Demi apapun jika tanganku sudah lepas aku akan menendangnya ke sungai han.

"Lepaskan jaketmu sepertinya itu bagus dan bisa dijual." Ucap namja mabuk itu.

"Jangan tuan, ini jaket satu – satunya milik saya." Ucapnya.

"Apa peduliku huh? Cepat lepaskan atau mayatmu akan terambang disuang han." Ancamnya. Perlahan diapun membuka jaketnya dan… BUGH! Namja mabuk itu langsung terkapar di tanah karna pukulanya. Aku kaget bukan main karna tanpa aku sadari kekuatan namja itu benar – benar besar.

"Bocah! Berani – beraninya kau memukul temanku huh!" Teriak namja sialan yang ada disebelahku ini.

"Lepaskan dia atau kamu juga akan sama terkapar seperti dia." Ancamnya.

"Cih. Jangan harap, sebaiknya kamu menyerahkan dompetmu itu atau nyawa nonna manis ini yang akan melayang." Ucapnya sambil mencekikku dengan tanagn kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh pipiku kasar.

"Cih… dasar keparat!" makinya.

"hahaha. Cepat lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Berikan dompetmu dan lepaskan jaketmu itu." Teriaknya sambil menekan tangannya membuatku semakin sesak. Diapun menuruti apa yang diakatan namja sialan ini.

"bagus sekali, sekarang bawa itu kemari." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kananya bermaksud untuk mengambil dompet dan jaket sang namja. Tapi…. BUGH! Aku menutup mataku karna kaget dan membekukan tubuhku, selanjutnya terdengar suara pukulan. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati namja mabuk itu terkapar dengan luka memar di wajahnya.

"Sekarang pergi atau mayat kalian akan melayang di sungai han." Intrupsinya dengan datar. Kedua namja mabuk itupun segera pergi dengan terseok – seok karna memar di tubuh mereka. Aku menatap dia yang kini tengah membereskan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Khamsamina." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Cheomaniyeyo. Apa kamu tidak apa – apa?"Tanyany ramah. Saat aku menatapnya aku baru sadar kalau dia adalah namja yang tadi tak sengaja aku lihat di taman.

"Gwechana, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kamu baik – baik saja?"

"Ne. aku inikan namja jadi aku lebih kuat…. Tunggu… apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kearahku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Dia mengusap sudut bibirku yang sedari tadi perih.

"Darah." Gumamnya. Aku baru sadar kalau bibirku berdarah karna tadi saat aku gugup aku mengigitnya selalu kencang.

"Gwecha…" Wush~ Tubuhnya tiba – tiba terbanting ditanah.

"Ya! Jangan ganggu nyonya muda!" Teriak seorang namja yang tak asing lagi di telingaku. Chen. Dia adalah bodyguarku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada nyonya muda huh?" dan itu adalah chanyeol supirku.

"Ya! Berhenti kalian berdua." Teriaku saat Chanyeol dan Chen bersiap untuk menghanjarnya.

"Wae nyonya? Bukannya dia mencoba untuk memperkosamu?" tanya Chen.

"ANI! Dia yang malahan menyelamatkanku dari dua namja mabuk yang tadi hampir memperkosaku." Jeriku.

"Jinjja?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja. lepaskan dia!" Ucapku sambil menarik namja yang tadi menyelamatkanku dari tanah.

"Gwechana?" tanyaku.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat.

"Maafkan kedua orang ini, mereka berdua telah menuduhmu yang bukan – bukan."

"Gwechana.. aku mengerti, mereka pasti akan salah sangka."

"bagaimana tidak salah sangka dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, jaket yang berserakan dilantai, baju yang kusut dan dia juga mendekati nyonya." Timpal Chanyeol.

"St… chanyeol-ah. jangan berkata seperti itu." Ucapku membuat chanyeol diam.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucapku membungkukan badan.

"Gwechana, sebaiknya kamu pulang, ini sudah malam." Ucapnya.

"Ah. Ne. Khamsahamida. Annyeonghigyeaeyo." Ucapku.

"Ne. Annyeong. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada namja itu sebelum Chanyeol dan Chen menariku ke luar dari gang tua ini. Chanyeol membukakan pintunya untukku dan akupun seger masuk. Chen dan Chanyeol duduk didepan sedangkan aku duduk dibelakang.

"Ini, tadi saat dijalan aku belikan kopi, sudah agak dingin memang tapi lumayan untuk sekedar menghangatkan.

"Ah… gomawo Chen-ah." Ucapku sambil menerima kopi yang diberikan oleh Chen. Dengan segera ku menyeruput kopi yang mulai dingin itu.

"Nyonya gwechana? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chen.

"Tadi saat aku akan pulang ada dua namja mabuk yang mendekatiku mereka bahkan akan memperkosaku…"

"Jinjja?" Timpal Chen.

"Ne. tapi untungnya ada…" Oh. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

"Ah…" Desahku kecewa.

"Wae nyonya?" tanya Chen.

"Chen-ah aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Aish… babo." Ucapku.

"Ah… nanti jika nyonya bertemu dengannya, nyonya tangakan saja." ucap Chen. Akupun mengangguk dan bersadar pada jok.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Aku kira masih ada dijalan." Ucapku sambil turun dari mobil.

"Nyonya. Darimana saja ? saya sangat khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah main yang ada dirimahku.

"Aku baru saja jalan – jalan. Tolong siapkan makanan untukku. Jebal." Ucapku.

"Ne, arraseo. Tapi sebelumnya sebaiknya nyonya ganti baju terlebih dahulu."

"Aish… arraseo. Kamu itu lebih cerewet dari chanyeol namjachingumu itu." Ucapku sambil menaiki tangga.

"Nyonya-ah. apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Jangan menyangkal. Aku tau semua." Teriakku sambil masuk kedalam kamar. Haha.. senang sekali rasanya bisa menjaili Baekhyun. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang blushing. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku menganganti bajuku dengan piama yang terbuat dari sutra dan mengikat rambutku yang berwarna pirang terurai. Aku menatap pantulan diriku dicermin sekilas.

"Ah… bibirku berdarah karna kejadian tadi." Gumamku menatap darah yang sudah kering dibibirku. Tanpa memperdulikannya akupun turun dan menuju meja makan.

"Baekie.. sudah siapkah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu nyonya, silahkan."

"Baekie… temani aku makan." Ucapku sambil duduk dikuris yang sudah disiapkan.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Ajak juga Xiumin, Chen dan Chanyeol." Potongku.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya sambil menarik nafas panjang dan melesat memanggil ketiga orang itu. Tidak lama kemudian merekapun datang.

"Ayo makan bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama." Ucapku.

"Tapi nyinya ini…" Aku menatapnya dingin. Aku tidak suka kalau ucapanku dibantah.

"Arraseo. Ayo makan." Ucap Chanyeol. Duduk didepan Baekhyun sedangkan Chen duduk didepan Xiumin.

"Aish.. kalian serasi sekali. Aku jadi iri." Ucapku pada mereka yang sesekali melirik pada pasanganya masing – masing,

"Nyonya-ah." Protes Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kalian kira aku tidak tau kalau kalian saling mencintai huh?" tanyaku sambil menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapanku.

"Ani… Nyonya. Kami…"

"St… berhentilang memanggilu nyonya, kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku. Aku terima maid yang lain memannggilku nyonya muda tapi tidak untuk kalian. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Ucapku.

"Tapi nyonya… kami tidak enak pada yang lain." Ucap Chen.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bekerja disini dan jadilah keluargaku." Ucapku.

"MWO?" teriak mereka bersamaan bahkan puluhan maid yang berjajar kini menatap kami.

"Heem. Berhentilah bekerja dan jadilah keluargaku." Ulangku.

"Nyonya jangan bercanda. Bagaimana jika kamu berhenti? Darimana kami akan makan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu berhentilah memanggilku nyonya." Ucapku.

"Arraseo nyo…"

"Luhan." Tungkasku.

"Ne. Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah.. lebih baik Baekie-ah." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Oh… kalau ada maid yang keberatan kalian tinggal bilang saja padaku." Teriaku disambut dengan anggukan oleh semua tak terkecuali orang – orang yang sedang berada dimeja makan bersamaku ini.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini salju masih turun dengan sangat lebat tapi karna bosan aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

"Nyonya…" Panggil Chanyel.

"Wae? Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nyonya Yeollie." Ucapku menghentikan langkah.

"Ah.. mianhae. Tapi nyonya mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

"Biar aku antar nyo… maksudku Luhan jangan pergi keluar sendiri, aku tak mau hal kemarin kembali terjadi." Benar juga. Aku tak mau hal yang kemarin terulang.

"Baiklah, cepat antarkan aku." Ucapku.

"Siap." Jawabnya sambil menuju mobil milikku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan merapatkan jaketku karna salju benar – beanr mengguyur Seoul.

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?" Binggo! Aku sendiri tak tau aku sendiri akan pergi kemana. aku memutar otakku mencari tempat yang kira – kira menarik di Seoul ini. TRING! Suara itu bagaikan benar – benar terdengar dalam benakku saat sebuat tempat langsung terbayang dibenakku.

"Kita pergi ke taman kota." Ucapku disambung dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Mesin mobilpun dinyalakan dan kita segera pergi menuju taman kota. Aku menatap keluar mobil melewati jendela yang sekarang sudah mulai di tutupi salju. Beberapa kali mesin pembersih bergerak menyeret tumpukan salju yang menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol dari jalan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya. Aku menatap keluar, ternyata benar ini sudah sampai. mataku menelusuri setiap sudut di taman dan tiba – tiba mataku bertemu dengan sebuah objek yang sama sekali tidak bisa kau lepaskan.

"Em… Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu saja. Nanti jika aku akan pulang aku akan menelphonenmu."

"Tap… Tap…"

"Aku mohon, aku akan baik – baik saja kali ini. aku yakin." Ucapku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah… hati – hati dan jika ada apa langsung telephone aku atau Chen, ne?"

"Arraseo. Sudah sana pulang, nanti aku akan menelphonemu." Ucapku. Akupun menunggu Chanyeol lenyap dengan mobilku. Setelah itu barulah aku berjalan menelusuri taman yang sudah dipenuhi oleh salju ini, sesekali aku mengangkat kakiku tinggi – tinggi karna salju menyulitkanku untuk berjalan meskipun sekarang aku menggunakan boot. Aku menghampiri namja yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang itu yang sekarang sudah kembali dipenuhi oleh butiran salju.

"Hey." Sapaku dari belakang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, dia menatapku dan tiba – tiba tersenyum begitu manis membuat jantungku tiba – tiba berderup kecang. Ada apa ini ?

"Hey. Kamu yeoja yang kemarin itukan?" Tanyanya.

"Ne. boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanyaku menunjuk kursi yang masih kosong.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa aku duga dia mengibaskan tangannya bermaksud untuk menghilankan butiran salju yang ada di kursi.

"Ah… Khamsahamida." Ucapku sambil duduk disampingnya. Aku menatapnya dari samping, dia begitu.. err tampan dengan mata sipitnya, rambut coklatnya dan bibir tipisnya. Em.. luhan! Apa yang kamu fikirkan huh? Akupun menghilangkan pikirkan aneh itu dari benakku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyanya memecahkan keheningan.

"Em… aku hanya bosan berada dirumah jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan kesini." Jawabku seadanya.

"Kamu itu aneh, seharusnya wanita itu diam dirumah saat musim dingin seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Shireo. Tidak ada yang menarik jika aku hanya berada seharian dirumah. Dan kenapa kamu ada disini? Diam ditaman sendiri ditengah hujan salju seperti ini, bukankah itu aneh?"

"Haha… benar juga."

"Jadi… sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Apa kamu sedang merenung karna putus dari pacarmu?" candaku.

"haha. Tidak, sebanarnya aku sedang mengamati bunga." Heh? Apa dia gila? Mengamati bunga di saat musim dingin seperti ini?

"Bunga apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah kedepan." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk. Aku baru menyadari kalau tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk ada beberapa deret bunga yang tumbuh dari bawah tumpukan salju, mahkota bunga itu berwarna putih susu dengan dengan warna jamrud di bagian segmennya dan bunga ini memiliki struktur yang tak terlalu besar dan satu hal lagi, bunga itu sangat indah.

"Bunga apa itu?" Tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bunga itu.

"Indah bukan? Namanya Snowdrop atau bisa disebut juga dengan Milk Flower. Bunga ini tumbuh saat musin dingin tapi dibeberapa Negara mereka tumbuh saat musim semi."

"Kenapa mereka tumbuh saat musim dingin seperti ini?"

"Inilah uniknya bunga Snowdrop ini, mereka tumbuh di titik terbeku pada musim dingin ini. hebatnya lagi disaat bunga lainnya layu dan mati karna musim dingin ini, bunga Snowdrop justru tumbuh dengan mekarnya seakan – akan memberiku sebuah…." Dia sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutka perkataannya. "harapan." Lanjutnya dalam sebuah bisikan tapi aku masih tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat mengetahui tentang bunga satu ini." ucapku.

"Tentu saja, semua ini karna aku sangat menyukai bunga satu ini, salah satu hal yang aku sukai dari musim dingin selain salju adalah Snowdrop. Saat aku menatapnya aku merasakan ketenangan menjalar disetiap sudut tubuhku." Jawabnya sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

"Benar, bunga ini seperti memberikan sebuah harapan dan ketenangan bagi setiap orang yang menatapnya." Dia menatapku dan kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Oh… god. Jika dia terus melakukan hal itu aku benar – benar aku mati berdiri disini.

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Aku baru tau kalau ada bunga seperti ini. tapi sayang aku hanya bisa melihatnya saat musim dingin saja." ucapku kecewa. Aku benar – benar kecewa, kenapa bunga secantik ini hanya tumbuh saat musim dingin saja?

"Tenag saja kamu masih bisa melihatnya walaupun musim dingin sudah berakhir." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa bukannya kamu bil-" ucapanku terputus saat dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan gambar bunga Snowdrop yang sangat indah.

"Wuaaa.. kamu menggambarnya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kertas itu dari tangannya.

"Tentu saja, kamu suka?" tanyanya. Aku menanguk tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari gambar yang dilukis oleh sebuah pensil ini.

"kalau begitu ambilah." Ucapnya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tidak usah, ini terlalu bagus. Aku yakin kamu tak akan rela." Ucapku sambil kembali menyodorkan gambar itu padanya.

"Tenang saja aku masih punya yang lainya." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan beberapa gambar yang ada dibuku dengan bungkus yang terbuat dari kulit kuda berwarna coklat itu. Saat dia membukanya disana masih ada sebuah geratan tangan yang sangat rapih melukis sebuah bunga Snowdrop yang yerlihat baru saja mekar.

"yeppo. Boleh aku lihat?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan menyodorkan buku itu padaku. dengan hati – hati aku membuka lembar demi lembar bukunya. Dan benar saja dugaanku, dia memiliki bakat melukis yang sangat luar biasa. Gambarannya begitu terlihat sangat nyata.

"Apa semua ini buatanmu?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, lihat ini." Ucapnya sambil membuka beberapa halaman kedepan bermaksud menunjukan sebuah lukisan padaku.

"Ini adalah Clara. Dia memiliki bentuk tangan yang sangat indah. Lihat saja." ucapnya menunjukan gambar sebuah tangan padaku. saat aku mendengarnya memuju wanita lain hatiku terasa sakit entak kenapa, itu terjadi begitu saja. aku membuka halaman berikutnya dan menemukan gambar yang sama yaitu Clara.

"Hem… sepertinya kamu menyukai wanita satu ini, kamu menggambarnya berulang – ulang." Ucapku. Dia hanya terkekeh saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak, dia adalah seorang wanita muda yang buta, aku menemuinya saat aku berada di busan. Lihat ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang ada dibelakang. Aku menatapnya kaget Clara sedang menggunakan kaca mata yang menutupi matanya ditambah sebuah tongkat yang membuat dia terlihat memang seperti seorang yang tak bisa melihat.

"oh.." Ucapku malu. Tanpa aku sadari sedari tadi aku terus mengobrol dengannya tanpa ingat waktu.

"Ah… ini sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak mereka akan panic." Gumamku.

"Mereka? Apa yang kamu maksud mereka adalah orang tuamu?" aku hanya tersenyum miris. Orang tua? Bahkan mereka saja tak tau kalau aku sedang ada diluar rumah saat musim dingin seperti ini.

"Bukan, mereka adalah anak buah appa dan ummaku. Sedangkan orang tuaku sedang sibuk di paris sana. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan perusahan mereka." Ucapku sendu. Aku selalu saja menjadi sendu jika ada yang mengingatkanku tentang kesibukan orang tuaku.

"Mianhae…" Ucapnya.

"Wae? Kenapa meminta maaf?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku tau kamu kesepian karna orang tuamu jarang ada dirumah. Iya kan?" aku kaget dengan ucapannya, darimana dia tau?

"jadi karna itulah aku meminta maaf." Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Gwechana toh yang kamu bilang memang benar." Ucapku. "LUHAN!" sahut – sahut terdengar seseoranng memanggilku. 'Chen' siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Gumamku.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ucapku.

"Ah.. tentu saja." Ucapnya sambil bangkit, tiba – tiba mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanku ternyata dia membersihkan butiran salju yang menempel ditopiku. Blush~ aku langsung berblushing ria karna tingkahnya ini.

"Ah… Gomawo…" BINGGO! Aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku belum tau namanya.

"Ah… kita lupa belum berkenalan." Ucapnya seakan mengetahui pikiranku.

"Jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida." Ucapku menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida. Jadi kamu berasal dari china?"

"Ne, Umma dan Appaku berasal dari China." Jawabku.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Chen (lagi) aku mengendus kesal.

"Sepertinya orang itu mencarimu Luhan-sii." Ucapnya.

"Tidak usah menggunakan embel – embel sii, panggil saja aku Luhan." Ucapku.

"baiklah, kalau begitu panggil saja aku sehun."

"Ne Sehun-ah." Ucapku sambil tersipu.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, jika kamu ingin bertemu denganku datanglah ketaman ini, aku akan berada disini. Aku tak mau meninggalkan moment bunga Snowdrop saat bertumbuh dimusim dingin ini." Ucapku.  
"Jinjja? Baiklah." Ucapnya sambil kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"An… Sehun, aku harus kembali. Annyeonghigyeaeyo."

"Ne Annyeong." Jawabnya. Akupun membalikan tubuhku menghampiri Chen yang sekarang ada di bahu jalan meneriakan namaku. Tuhan. Aku berharap kamu mempertemukanku kembali dengannya. Ucapku memohon pada tuhan agar mengambulkan doaku ini.

.

.

.

~TBC~

**For Next Chapter :**

**HunHan moment.**

**KrisTao moment.**

**HunHan NC**

**Baekyeol NC**

**ChenMin NC**

**PICK ONE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong chingudeul. Annyeong Chingudeul, mianhae karna baru bisa post lagi, autor terlalu sibuk kencan dengan Kris Oppa. ehehe :D *ditimpuk* maka dari itu author sengaja ngasih tambahan di chap ini jadi chap ini bakal lebih panjang dari chap 1. Author baikkan? Siapa dulu pacarnya. Kris Oppa gitu. *diNCin Kriss* (Mian, autornya sedang yadong akut akibat terlalu banyak baca FF Exo Couple berRanted M + NC 21+ mohon maafkan tuhan) . Dan…**

**Karna banyak yang minta HunHan maka author pun akan bikin Chap ini penuh dengan Hunhan. Mianhae tapi bukan NC. *dibakal yadongers* Ncnya ada di chap 3. Jadi mohon reviewnya supaya author bisa update marathon **

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T menuju M (Mesum)**

**Chapter : 2/?**

*Author POV*

Musim hujan masih saja mengguyur kota Seoul membuat sebagian besar penduduknya lebih memlilih diam dirumah, berkumpul bersama keluarganya didepan perapian dan saling membagi cerita. Lain halnya dengan seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang mempunyai rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang selalu dia biarkan terurai, yeoja satu ini lebih memilih keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi ketaman yang berada tepat di pusat kota Seoul. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa dia lebih suka pergi ketaman dibandingkan diam dirumahnya yang bak istana dari dunia dongeng itu. Satu alasannya adalah dia ingin bertemu namja yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya dari namja – namja mabuk yang hampir merenggut keperwanannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Tanpa Luhan sadari kalau ternyata selama beberapa hari ini namja itu (Read : Sehun) telah mencuri sebagian perhatiannya. Tanpa Luhan sadari juga dirinya selalu tiba – tiba merindukannya dan memilirkan namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Seperti hari ini, dia kembali berpakaian tebal dan berdandan sangat cantik karna dia akan pergi ketaman kota untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya walaupun tidak berdandan sama sekali Luhan sudah sangat cantik tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini dia selalu ingin berdandan. Luhan menaburkan beberapa polesan bedak kewajahnya dan memoleskan lipstik berwarna pink yang sangat menyatu dengan bibirnya itu. Setelah memastika kalau dirinya sudah siap diapun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Luhan nyonya…" panggil seseorang.

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan samba tersenyum. Sungguh saat ini Luhan benar – benar sedang berbunga – bunga.

"Wah? Sepertinya sedang senang, Luhan nyonya mau kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nyonya baekkie."

"Mianhae, tapi sepertinya tidak enak jika tidak memakai nyonya." Ucap Baekhyun denan sopan.

"Baiklah terserah padamu." Jawab Luhan sambil turun dari tangga.

"Mana namjachingumu?" Tanya Luhan mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Siapa? Memangnya siapa namjachinguku?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha berkelit.

"Aish… siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol, tolong kamu panggilkan dia." Ucap Luhan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh pelan saat dia melihat Baekhyun tengah berblushing. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi membuat Luhan menatap mereka dengan intens.

"mencari saya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne. Chanyeol apa kamu tau kalau kamu sangat cocok dengan Baekhyun?" Luhan kembali menggoda Baekyeol couple ini.

"Nyonya Luhan-ah. apa yang anda bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan malu.

"Lihat saja dicermin kalian sangat cocok, seharusnya kalian cepat menikah." Luhan senang sekali dalam urusan menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau Xiumin dan Chen.

"Nyonya-ah, sudah lebih baik saya kembali kebelakang." Ucap baekhyun sambil menuju kebelakang.

"Dia lucu sekali bukan?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Ne… Mwo? An…" Chanyeol tak sengaja mengatakan kata 'Ne' dan membuat dia gelagapan.

"Haha… sudah kubilang juga apa. Ahahha.. sudahlah, ayo antarkan aku ketaman kota." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne." jawab Chanyeol langsung, dia tak mau Luhan kembali membahas tengang dirinya dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey… kamu datang lagi?" tanya seorang namja yang diketahui namanya adalah Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di kursi yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Bogoshipo." Bisik Sehun tepat saat Luhan duduk disampingnya. Membuat yeoja satu ini berblusing ria.

"Ah.. Sehun-ah. kamu ada – ada saja." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku benar, jeongmal bogoshipo. Walaupun 2 hari kemarin aku tak bertemu denganmu aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan.

"Gombal." Ucap Luhan yang kini benar – benar tersipu.

"Haha.. jika kamu sedang tersipu begitu, kamu semakin lucu saja." Ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Aish… Sehunnie appo." Rengek Luhan sambil memegang pipinya.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu biar aku sembuhkan supaya tidak sakit." Ucap Sehun dan tiba – tiba. CHU~ Tanpa aba – aba dan dengan seenaknya Sehun mencium pipi Luhan. Membuat sang yeoja membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Sehunnie apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Luhan yang kini benar – benar merona.

"Mencium pipimu, tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi seolah – olah tak ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

"Se..hunnie.. kamu.. kau.. baru saja mencium pipiku." Ucap Luhan terputus – putus.

"Dan?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Aish… seharusnya yang bisa mencium pipiku itu hanya namjachinguku saja." Kesal Luhan. Sehun menatapnya dengan intes seolah – olah sedang mencoba masuk kedalam diri Luhan lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku tau aku bukan pria yang bisa menyusun sebuah kata – kata yang manis, aku juga bukan pria yang bisa bersikap layaknya pria romantis yang banyak pria selalu lakukan dan aku juga bukan pria yang sempurna untukmu tapi biarkanlah kali ini aku mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Xi Luhan. Jika ada sebuah kata yang melebihi kata Cinta maka aku akan memilih kata itu untukku berikan padamu." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar tapi dengan sebuah pancaran keyakinan dan ketulusan dalam hatinya. Sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip, dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun, bagaimana pria yang dia cintai bisa sama juga mencintai dirinya?

"dan biarkan aku bertanya satu hal yang sedari dulu ingin aku tanyakan. Xi Luhan, Would you be my yeojachingu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan masih dalam posisinya membeku dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang seakan – akan tak percaya apa yang baru saja namja itu katakana.

"Oh.. aku mengerti, mungkin kamu belum bisa mene…." Gep. Luhan memeluk Sehun sebelum menyelesaikan katanya. Dia tak mau mendengar kata apapun darinya dia hanya ingin memeluk namja itu dan membiarkan kehangatan menyelubungi mereka.

"Aku mau, aku mau menjadi yeojachingumu. Nado Saranghae Sehunnie." Bisik Luhan tanpa melepasakan pelukannya. Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan, dia mengira kalau Luhan akan menolaknya tapi ternyata dugaannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan membawa yeoja itu kedalam dekapannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu semakin rapat berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan cinta yang begitu besar pada yeoja yang kini menjadi yeojachingunya. Tidak lama kemudain mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Em… Kenapa kamu mau menerimaku?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dalam – dalam.

"Satu alasannya, karna kau mencintaimu." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum, Sehun yang gemas hanya mengacak – acak poninya.

"Aish… Sehun nanti poniku rusak." Keluh Luhan dengan manjanya.

"Sini biar aku rapikan." Luhan memiringkan posisi duduknya dan Sehun dengan segera menyusun rambut Luhan dengan tangannya. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Sehun yang serius membenarkan poninya.

"Aku tau aku ini tampan tapi jangan mentapku seperti itu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan nakal matanya pada Luhan yang sedang berblusing ria.

"Haha… chagi kalau kamu sedang merona seperti itu kamu semakin manis." Ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Ani… ini… bukan karna blushing… aku hanya kedinginan saja." Luhan mencoba berdalih.

"Jangan berbohong chagi, yang benar saja, jika memang kamu kedinginan kenapa pipimu baru memerah barusan, huh?" Luhan gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan satu itu akhirnya dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun semakin gemas dan… Chu~ Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya, hanya menempelkan saja memang, dan kemudian dia menariknya lagi membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun ya! Itu ciuman pertamaku." Protes Luhan dengan wajah yang sewarna dengan tomat.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu sama. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu." Jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa kembali tersipu malu dengan perkataan Sehun dan membuat jantungnya semakin berpacu lebih kencang.

"Luhannie… sejak kapan kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dan berpura – pura berfikir.

"Em… sejak barusan… tidak… sejak kamu menjadi temanku… tidak…" Luhan meletakan telunjuknya berpura – pura berfikir.

"jadi sejak kapan huh?" Tanya Sehun yang tak sabar.

"Sejak kamu datang kedalam hidupku, sejak kamu menyelamatkan diriku, sejak kamu menjadi teman dalam hidupku sejak kamu mengenalkan bunga Snowdrop ini padaku, semenjak itu dan selamanya." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan sangat tulusnya. Sehun yang menatap Luhan langsung saja memasang wajah senangnya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, Jeongmal." Jawab Luhan. Mereka kembali saling memandang meresapi dalamnya mata satu sama lain dan Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan…

"LUHAN NYONYA!" Teriak seseorang membuat kedua orang itu tersentak kaget.

"Chen." Desis Luhan.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya tuan putri untuk pulang." Canda Sehun.

"Shireo.. aku masih ingin bersamamu." Ucap Luhan dengan manjanya.

"Haha… chagi, jangan manja bergitu, bukankah kita masih bisa bertemu besok?"

"Keunde… aish.. baiklah…" Luhan menyerah. Dia bergitu kesal pada bodyguardnya satu itu, kenapa dia harus datang bergitu cepat?

"Hey, jangan cemberut seperti itu, kecantikanmu berkurang 1% kamu tau?"

"Arraseo." Jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah untukku." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dan memeberikan senyuman terbainya untuk Sehun.

"Nah, itu lebih baik."

"Luhan NYONYA!" Sekarang giliran Chanyeollah yang berteriak.

"Sepertinya kamu benar – benar harus kembali." Ucap Sehun saat mendengar suara lain memanggil yeojanya.

"Ne. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Luhan.

"Luhannie chamkaman…" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung dan CHU~ Sehun kembali mencium dengan kilat tepat dibibirnya, kemudian mengumamkan sebuah kata yang tak lain adalah..

"Saranghae Xi Luhan, Jeongmal Saranghamnida." Luhan kembali tersipu malu karna perbuatan Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae." Ucap Luhan.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, datanglah lagi kesini besok." Ucap Sehun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ne, pasti. Pay Pay… Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan sebelum dia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Chen yang ada dipinggir jalan sedang mencarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat 2 hari lagi adalah yang penting untuk seorang Xi Luhan, kenapa? Karna 4 hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Orang tua Xi Luhan yang tak lain adalah Xi Yi Fan dan Xi Zi Tao mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pulang dari Paris. Mereka berdua sengaja tak memberi tau Luhan kalau mereka akan pulang dan mereka juga berpura – pura kalau mereka lupa akan ulang tahun anak kesayangannya itu.

"Yeobo. Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Tao pada sang suami.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau tidak seperti ini bukan kejutan namanya." Jawab sang Suami sambil merangkul tubuh mungil istrinya. Dia membelai surai hitam tao yang indah.

"Benar juga, tapi kita besok jadi pulang ke Seoul kan?" Tanya sang istri.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah merindukan Seoul walaupun sebenarnya aku juga merindukan China kota kelahiran kita." Jawab Kris.

"Heem. Kalau saja Luhan mau tinggal di China pasti sekarang kita akan kembali ke china." Bingung? Jadi begini, Luhan memutuskan untuk berada di Seoul dan tinggal disana saat tau orang tuanya akan selalu meninggalkan dirinya, Luhan lebih menyukai keadaan kota Seoul dari pada China jadi sampai sekarang Luhan tinggal di Seoul.

"Mungkin nanti setelah ulang tahun Luhan kita bisa mengajaknya berlibur ke china, kita sudah lama tidak berlibur bersama." Tao mengusulkan, Kris terlihat memikirkan usulan Tao sejenak sebelum dia mengangguk.

"Benar, mungkin kita bisa mengajak Luhan berlibur kesana, sesekali anak itu harus menghabiskan waktunya di tempat kelahirannya sendiri." Ucap Kris menyetujui.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan." Ucap Tao sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami.

"Benar, kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur, beso kita harus bangun pagi untuk pulang ke Seoul." Ucap Kris membawa istrinya untuk tidur dan akhirnya merekapun terlelap sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Luhan mengendus kesal karna dia mendapatkan kabar kalau orang tuanya tidak bisa pulang yang lebih parah lagi adalah orang tuanya tidak ingat kalau tak lama lagi dirinya ulang tahun. Beberapa kali dia menghentak – hentakan kakinya dan membanting bantalnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"nugu?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan kesalnya.

"Ini aku Baekhyun dan Xiumin." Jawab Baekhyun dari luar.

"Masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun masuk dan melihat keadaan kamar Luhan.

"Astaga, ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap kasur Luhan yang berantakan. Boneka, bantal, selimut, dan segala macam yang ada disana terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Biar nanti aku bereskan sendiri, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah… itu ada yang mencari nyo-."

"Luhan." Potong Luhan sebelum Xiumin menyebut kata nyonya.

"Ah… Ne Ada yang mencari Luhan dibawah." Lanjut Xiumin. Luhan sangat heran karna tidak mungkin ada yang mencarinya, jika ada yang berani datang ke rumahnya pasti itu Dio yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya tapi mana mungkin? Dia sedang berada di rumahnya dan Luhan berani bertaruh kalau Dio tidak mau keluar rumah saat musim dingin seperti ini, kalau bukan menghabiskan waktu dengan Kai yang tak lain adalah namjachingunya.

"Nugu?" Tanya Luhan sambil bangkit dari kasur.

"Dia namja, kalau tidak salah namanya itu… Hun… Se… Seh…" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat nama namja itu.

"SEHUN?" Teriak Luhan.

"Ne. itu dia Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun.

"MWO YA?" Luhan kembali berteriak.

"wae luhan-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang kebingungan dengan tingkah nyonyanya satu itu.

"Otteoke?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung berlari kecil menuju lemarinya dan membuka pintu lemari itu selebar – lebarnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakai baju ini saat bertemu dengan Sehun." Ucap Luhan. Melihat apa yang dipakainya sekarang adalah sebuat T-shirt dan celana jins dan beberapa helai rambut yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Wae? Wae? Sebenarnya ada apa Luhan-ah?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan baru sandar kalau masih ada Baekhyun dan Xiumin disini.

"kalian berdua!" Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dan Xiumin. "Kemari dan cepat bantu aku memilih baju." Lanjutnya. Xiumin dan Baekhyunpun segera menghampirinya tanpa bertanya lagi.

"Pilihkan aku baju." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyunpun segera bergerak memilih beberapa baju untuk Luhan begitu juga dengan Xiumin. Setelah beberapa menit diputuskanlah kalau Luhan akan menggunakan sebuah dress berwarna coklat yang menjuntai panjang dan sebuah cardigan yang lumayan tebal dan indah tapi simple jadi masih masuk akal kalau dia menggunakan dirumah. Dia menyisir rambutnya dibantu oleh Xiumin sedangkan Baekyun sibuk membereskan pakaian yang tidak jadi dipakai oleh Luhan.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian untuk membereskan ini semua. Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sebelum turun kebawah. Demi semua koleksi boneka yang dia punya, jantung Luhan kini benar – benar tidak karuan. Jantunya bertalu cepat saat dia tau kalau Sehun sang namjachingu mengunjungi rumahnya. Saat sampai dibawah Luhan bisa melihat kalau Sehun sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan rumahnya dan detik berikutnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan masih saja dan akan selalu tersipu malu saat pandangannya bertemu dengan hitam milih Sehun.

"Annyeong chagi." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badan kemudian senyuman manis menghiasi wajah tampannya membuat Luhan tidak akan pernah berhenti memuji karya tuhan satu ini.

"Annyeong." Jawab Luhan membungkukan badan, kemudian berjalan mendekati sang namja yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bogoshipo." Ucap Sehun sambil membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, Luhan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun dan membalas pelukannya.

"Nado." Jawab Luhan masih dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Padahal kita tak bertemu denganmu 3 hari tapi aku sangat – sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sehun masih saja tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahaha… karna aku memang selalu bisa membuatmu merindukanku." Kekeh Luhan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi sangat narsis huh?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Em… sejak aku menjadi pacarmu. Hehehe." Jawab Luhan ngasal tanpa sengaja dia memasang pose aegyonya membuat Sehun gemas. CHU~ Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya membuat Luhan yang tadinya terkekeh menjadi bungkam dan membulatkan mata.

"itu hukuman karna kamu sudah menggodaku." Bisik Sehun dan menarik Luhan agar duduk disampingnya. Luhan masih tak bergemin, dia menatap Sehun yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Sehunnie-ah. apapan sih, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" Tanya Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagus lah, itu berarti mereka tau kalau kamu hanya milikku seorang chagi." Jawab Sehun sungguh – sungguh. Luhan mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada punggung kursi sambil menutup matanya. Luhan menatap Sehun instens, dia menatap setiap lekuk wajah Sehun, matanya yang sipit nan indah, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tegas dah oh.. bibir itu selalu menjadi zat adiktif untuk seorang Luhan, walaupun malu dia harus tetap mengakui kalau dia selalu rindu kecupan yang diberikan bibir manis itu.

"Hey… apa kamu sedang mengagumi pacarmu yang tampan ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka matanya dan langsung tertuju pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa bergugup ria karna dia kepergok menatap Sehun (lagi).

"Hehehe… ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang eoh?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan yang masih blushing.

"Aish… aku ini selalu saja…" Decak Luhan disambut dengan tawa dari Sehun. Deik berikutnya Sehun mendekati Luhan dia menatap Luhan dengan dalamnya dan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, refleks Luhan menutup matanya dan Chu~ bibir tipis Sehun kembali menempel di bibir pink dan menggoda milik Luhan. Sebuah kecupan hangat dan lembut yang diterima oleh Luhan tapi lama kelamaan Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan memperdalam ciumannya, Luhan yang terlanjur tergoda akhirnya melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Luhan mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tak lama kemudian terjadilah France Kiss. Suara kecipakan saliva terdengar di telinga mereka. Sehun menjilat pelan bibir Luhan dan mendorong lidahnya mencoba untuk masuk pada goa hangat Luhan, tau akan maksud Sehun, Luhan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun mengekspos seluruh yang ada pada goanya.

"Engghhh.." Desah Luhan tak karuan saat Sehun menggelitik langit – langitnya. Mereka beruda akhirnya saling memanggut dan berbagi saliva sampai tak terasa kalau pasokan udara diantara mereka sudah menipis, tau akan hal itu Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkannya pada leher jenjang Luhan. Dengan pelan dan lembut Sehun mengecup leher jenjang dan mulus milik Luhan. Dia sedikit menyikapkan cardigan milik Luhan agar pekerjaannya tidak terganggu.

"asshhh… Sehunnieehhh…" Desah Luhan saat Sehun mengigit kemudian mengisapnya dan menjilat bahunya. Sebuah Kiss Mark pun terpangpang di bahu Luhan dan terlihat sangat kontras karna bahu luhan yang putih.

"Yeppo. Cukup satu Kiss Mark tersembunyi yang menandakan kalau kamu milikku." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap hasil karyanya.

"Sehunnie-ah." Gumam Luhan yang tengah tersipu malu oleh semua perkataan Luhan.

"Wae BabyLu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Tau apa yang Sehun lakukan? Dia menjilat bekas saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir Luhan dan kemudian membawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Luhan yang sudah sama seperte heroin baginya.

"Saranghae Jeongmal saranghae." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya gar bisa bertatapan dengan Luhan.

"Luhan…" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. JLEB. Dia kenal suara ini, dan saat dia berbalik dia mendapati Appa dan Ummanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Umma… Appa…" Ucap Luhan kaget. Apakah umma dan appanya melihat apa yang dia lakukan dengan Sehun?

"Hey, ternyata ada teman baru Luhan, siapa dia?" Tanya Tao mendekati Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terkejut. Huhhh… Sepertinya uri umma Tao tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah… Annyeong ahjumma, ahjussi. Jeoneun Oh Sehun Imnida." Ucap Sehun membungkukan badan 90%

"Annyeong." Jawab Tao dan Kris.

"Umma, Appa kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukannya kalian 'sangat' sibuk di LA?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aish… jadi kamu tidak senang kami disini?" tanya Kris.

"Ani appa, hanya saja… kenapa kalian tidak memberi tauku kalau kalian mau pulang?" tanya Luhan.

"Surprice~" Teriak Tao sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tas.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan kaget dan menerima tas belanjaan itu.

"Buka dan kamu akan tau apa itu." Jawab Kris sambil merangkul pinggang Tao. Luhan menatap Sehuh sejenak yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak dan kemudian dia membuka tas itu dan mendapati sebuah gaun terbuat dari sutra asli berwarna putih, gaun tanpa lengan ini memiliki leher pendek membuat siapapun yang memakainya akan memperlihatkan dadanya tapi itu bukan masalah untuk seorang Luhan yang biasa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini jika ada acara – acara yang diadakan maupun dihadiri oleh orang tuanya.

"Omo umma neomu kyeppta." Ucap Luhan sambil menaraik gaun itu keluar dari tas.

"Choa?" Tanya Kris.

"Ne. Neomu Choaeyo." Jawab Luhan sambil menempelkan gaun itu ke badannya dan memutar kekiri kekanan.

"Haha… itu adalah gaun yang akan kamu pakai saat pesta ulang tahun." Ucap Tao.

"Oh…" Luhan mengangguk tanpa melepaskan padangannya dari gaun itu tapi.. "MWO? PESTA ULANG TAHUN?" Tanya Luhan yang baru sadar. Tentu saja itu membuahkan tawaan dari Kris, Tao dan Sehun yang menatapnya geli.

"Aish…" decak Luhan sambil mempotkan bibirnya

"Ne, kami akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunmu chagi." Ucap Kris.

"Tapikan…"

"Tenag saja, kami yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Oh ya… Sehun.. nanti kamu juga datang ne?" Tanya tao pada Sehun.

"Ne, Ahjumma saya pasti datang." Jawab Sehun.

"Baguslah, oh ya kalian lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian kami akan istirahat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Tao.

"Ne, sebaiknya appa dan umma istirahat dulu saja." Timpal Luhan. Kris pun merangkul Tao masuk kedalam kamarnya sedangkan semua barangnya dibawakan oleh maid yang ada dirumahnya. Setelah memastikan kalau Appa dan Ummanya sudah masuk kekamar serta para maid sudah tak ada Luhan menghempaskan tubunnya kesopa, dia masih memegang gaun pemberian dari umma appanya itu. Sehun melihat kalau Luhan sepertinya tak suka kalau ulang tahunnya dirayakan.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun ikut duduk disamping Luhan. Sang Yeoja tak bergeming dia malah menutup wajahnya dengan gaun. Dengan lembut Sehun menarik gaun yang menutupi Luhan dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam tas.

"Kamu tak suka ulang tahunmu dirayakan?" tanya Sehun yang akhirnya membuay Luhan membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"Ba… ba… bagai..mana.. kamu … mengetahuinya?" Tanya Luhan kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan namjachingunya.

"Tentu saja, aku namjachingumu babo, aku pasti tau itu." Jawab Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Aku suka pesta tapi tidak jika diadakan oleh Umma dan Appa, aku berani taruhan kalau nanti saat ulang tahunku mereka akan membuatnya sangat glamor dan meriah." Jawab Luhan setelah beberapa detik.

"Haha… itu berarti mereka ingin orang lain memandangmu sebagai orang terpandang dan bukan wanita biasa dan beruntungnya wanita itu sekarang menjadi milikku."

"Berhentilang menggodaku." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang terkekeh.

"hehehe… mianhae. Tapi aku tidak bercanda dengan perkataanku yang tadi."

"Perkataan yang mana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Soal, Ahjuma dan Ahjusi ingin orang memandangnya sebagai wanita terpandang." Jawab Sehun.

"Ah… Aku tau, tapi sayangnya aku tak suka dengan hal itu." Jawab Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Tunggu disini, biar aku ambilkan minum dulu untukmu." Tapi sayang Sehun menarik tangannya sebelum Luhan pergi.

"Dan setelah itu kamu akan menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pasrah, bukankah sekarang Sehun adalah namjachingunya jadi tak salah kalau dia ingin tau apa masalah pada yeojachingunya sendiri. 5 menit kemudian Luhan kembali dengan mambawa dua cangkit coklat panas yang masih menggempul dan beberapa potong kue kering.

"Ini ambilah, maaf aku baru ingat kalau kamu belum aku beri minum, karna biasanya hanya Dio yang datang kerumahku dan dia juga dengan semaunya memakan apapun yang ada dirumah ini." Kekeh Luhan saat menceritakan sahabatnya.

"Apa hanya Dio yang pernah datang kesini?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Yang lainnya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan diam, dia hanya menatap coklat panas yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tak mempunyai teman selain Dio dan Kai yang tak lain adalah namjachingunya." Betapa kagetnya Sehun saat mendengar sebuah fakta baru dari yeojachingunya ini.

"Mwo? Wae?" Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan terlihat berfikir keras sebelum menjawab.

"Yang lainnya, mereka… aku tak suka cara hidup mereka yang terlalu glamor. Aku tau mereka itu mempunyai banyak harta dan uang bukanlah hal yang sulit dicari untuk mereka tapi setidaknya… aish… mereka itu menyebalkan dan mereka itu menjadi seperti itu hanya karna uang. Dan di kampus hanya Dio dan Kai yang sependapat denganku, mereka juga memiliki orang tua yang mapan dan terhormat tapi hidup mereka jauh dari kata glamor, mereka hidup sederhana layaknya orang biasa dan itulah alasannya kenapa hanya DO dan Kai yang menjadi temanku." Jelas Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. GEP. Tanpa disadari Sehun melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Luhan dan Chu~ Sehun mencium pipi bulat Luhan.

"Aku bangga padamu chagi, aku tidak menyangka wanita manja sepertimu mempunyai pikirkan seperti itu." Ucap Sehun yang bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut Luhan.

"Aish… berhentilah menciumku Sehunnie, bagaimana kalau Umma dan Appa liat? Biasa – biasa kamu akan berubah menjadi molekul jika Umma melihatnya, dia pasti akan langsung menghajarmu dengan Wushunya."

"Hehe.. mianhae. Baiklah. bukannya kamu sudah berjanji akan menceritakan segalanya tadi?" Binggo! Ternyata Sehun mempunyai daya ingat yang baik, tidak seperti Luhan yang lupa akan janjinnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan mengembusakan nafas berat sebelum berbicara.

"Apa yang ingin kamu dengan Sehunnie?"

"Segalanya, kenapa kamu tidak suka dengan pesta yang akan diadakan oleh ahjuma dan ahjusi?" Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang, entah kenapa udara disekitarnya menjadi sangat berat.

"Appa dan Umma terlalu melebih – lebihkan, aku tak suka itu. Sudah aku jelaskan tadi kalau aku tak suka sesuatu yang terlalu glamor dan meriah, jujur saja aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini. Kamu tau kenapa ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku muak karna mereka selalu berfikiran semua bisa dibeli dan diselesaikan dengan uang, tapi mereka salah, aku benci sekali dengan gagasan itu. Apakah mereka tidak berfikir kalau aku kesepian disini? Tanpa mereka di sisiku? Aku selalu iri jika melihat keluarga yang menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama keluarganya, walaupun sekedar pergi belanja ke swalayan atau berkumpul di taman bersama, aku selalu tersenyum miris saat melihatnya, kenapa mereka bisa terlihat begitu bahagia sedangkan aku ? Satu hal lagi yang mereka tak mengerti… Cinta tak dapat di beli oleh apapun bahkan oleh semua harta yang mereka punya..." Kata – kata terakhir dari Luhan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan angin tapi Sehun yang peka masih bisa mendengarnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan, Sehun yang melihatnya segera merengkuhnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima… Aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan, jangan menangis aku mohon, jika kamu menangis maka hatikupun ikut menangis bersamamu. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menengelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Berjanjilah kamu akan selalu ada disampingku… karna aku butuh penompang untuk melewati kehidupan ini." Ucap Luhan disertai isakan – isakan kecil. Sehun mengangguk dan membelai surai coklat milik Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, apapun yang terjadi… aku akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan setidaknya berhenti menangis dan membuat hati yeoja satu itu sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun Luhanpun datang, sekarang dia tengah bersiap menyambut 'pesta'nya. Jujur saja Luhan tidak tau siapa saja yang akan hadir di pestanya karna semua urusan menyangkut pesta telah diselesaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bilang kalau mereka mengundang semua teman Luhan kepestanya tapi Luhan berani taruhan kalau yang dia tau hanyalah Dio, Kai dan Sehun sang namjachingu. Orangtuanya tak tau kalau Luhan hanya memiliki 3 teman selama 5 tahun berada dikorea, lucu bukan? Seharusnya wanita cantik seperti Luhan tidak akan sulit mendapatkan banyak teman, ditambah dia memiliki harta yang bergelimpangan tapi semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Kadang Luhan menertawai kehidupannya sendiri yang begitu aneh ini.

"Sudah selesai Nyonya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nyo.."

"Aku janji jika Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah kembali ke LA aku akan memanggil nyonya dengan Luhan lagi." Potong Baekhyun sambil melihat kembali rambut Luhan yang baru saja dia tata.

"Baiklah, Xiumin-ah mana pakaianku?" tanya Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduk didepan meja riasnya.

"Ini dia, gaun yang indah." Ucap Xiumin.

"Iya memang gaun yang indah, andai aku punya satu yang seperti itu." Timpal Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Aku akan memberikan gaun itu jika nanti kamu bertunangan dengan Chanyeol." Goda Luhan membuat Baekhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Aku serius." Ucap Luhan sambil membawa gaun itu. Baekhyun hanya diam saja tak berkata apapun.

"Tapi aku dan chanyeol… kami tidak ada…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan jodohkan Chanyeol dengan teman yeojaku saja." Luhan memang senang sekali mengerjai kedua maidnya itu, rasanya lucu jika mereka sedang di goda. Begitulah pikir Luhan.

"Mwo? Di… di.. jodohkan?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Yang benar saja, satu – satunya teman yeoja Luhan adalah Dio dan sedang dia sudah mempunyai Kai jika Luhan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Dio yang akan terjadi adalah Chanyeol akan dipanggang bagaikan sapi guling oleh Kai. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi.

"Ne. aku menjodohkannya, bukannya kalian tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun? Lagi pula aku yakin teman yeojaku satu ini akan menyukai Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol itu tampan dan memiliki badan yang bagus dijuga bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, otomatis dia bisa menjaga yeojachingunya dengan baik, bukan?" Luhan masih saja terus berceloteh seolah – olah dia benar – benar akan menjodohkannya.

"Nyonya… tidak seriuskan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kembali kedepan cermin dan mengamati bayangan dirinya yang sudah sangat sempurna jika harus dikatakan.

"Kamu tidak keberatan bukan? Ah… tentu saja. Kaliankan tidak ada hubungan." Luhan kembali berceloteh ria.

"St… katakana saja, kalau tidak kamu mati." Bisik Xiumin yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Luhan. Sungguh saat itu juga Luhan ingin tertawa sekeras – kerasnya hanya saja dia masih mau melanjutkan pekerjaan 'menggoda Baekhyun'.

"kamu bilang sesuatu Xiumin? Oh… apa kamu juga mau kalau Chen'mu' itu aku jodohkan dengan temanku yang lain?" sekarang bukan hanya menggoda Baekhyun tetapi Xiumin juga ikut dibawa.

"Mwo?" Tanya Xiumin kaget, dia merutuki dirinya karna telah berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"Kamu juga mau kalau…"

"Andwe! Chen hanya milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." Ucap Xiumin terdengar kalau ia sedikit berteriak, sadar apa yang telah dia katakana Xiumin menutup mulutnya dan merutuki apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Hahaha… Tidak susah bukan? Kamu hanya tinggal mengakuinya dan aku tak akan menjodohkan Chen dengan temanku." Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa dan tiba – tiba tawanya lenyap saat menatap Baekhyun yang masin menunduk.

"Em…" Baekhyun berdeham membuat Luhan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Anu itu… aku dan Chanyeol…. Kami… sebenarnya… akan tunangan, dia sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahiku…" Luhan tercengang. _sudah sejauh itukah hubungan mereka berdua?_ Pikir Luhan.

"Kalian? Sudah sejauh itukah? Kenapa tak memberi tauku huh?" Tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kami baru akan memberi tau Nyonya setelah Tuan dan Nyonya besar kembali ke LA." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang ciut. Untuk sesaat tak ada percakapan apapun diantar mereka, jujur saja Xiumin terutama Baekhyun takut kalau dirinya tiba – tiba dipecat karna diam – diam mereka berhubungan dengan bodyguard dan supir Luhan.

"Chukaeyo." Ucap Luhan memecahkan keheningan sekarang wajahnya itu dipenuhi dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja bisa luluh karnanya.

"Luhan… tidak marah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. aku sama sekali tidak marah, kalau begitu aku ingin kamu memakai gaun ini saat pertunanganmu nanti. Oh… satu lagi, aku bisa jamin Appa dan Umma tidak akan mendengar berita ini, kalian tidak maukan kalau Appa dan Ummaku mendengar kalau kamu akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian bantu yang lain dibawah, jika terlalu lama disini Umma akan merecoki kalian." Usul Luhan disambut dengan anggukan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya yang bisa dibilang sangat luas ini. bathtub bulat yang cukup menampung 2 sampai 3 orang sekaligus ditambah dengan interior yang sangat menakjubkan menambah kesan kalau tempat satu ini memang mewah. Saat sampai di kamar mandi Luhan tertawa terbahak – bahak karna telah mengerjai kedua maidnya itu dan membuat mereka yang biasanya tidak mau mengakui hubungannya bersama Chen dan Chanyeol kini mengaku. Luhan benar – bena puas mengerjai kedua maidnya itu. Dengan segera dia memakai gaun yang sudah dibelikan oleh Umma dan Appanya dari LA itu. Sekilas Luhan menatap bayanganya sendiri dicermin. Wajahnya yang mulus dan putih ditambah dengan rambut coklat hitamnya yang dikepang sederhana dan ditaruh di bahu sebelah kananya mempercantik dirinya belum lagi gaun putihnya yang glamor tapi terkesan sederhana itu membuat penampilannya benar – benar bisa memikat laki – laki manapun untuk memujinya. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi tepat ketika Appanya masuk.

"Appa, ada apa?" tanya Luhan kaget saat mendapati appanya menembul dari balik pintu.

"Dari tadi appa mengetuk pintu tapi kamu tidak menjawab jadi sudah saja appa masuk." jawab Kris, sang appa.

"Ah… mianhae, tadi aku sedang berada di kamar mandi. Ada apa? Bukannya acara baru mulai 5 menit lagi?" Tanya Luhan memandang jam yang terletak di dinding kamarnya.

"Appa dan Umma punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Kris masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, jujur saja dia suka sekali menerima hadiah.

"Kita tunggu ummamu dulu ya. Dia sedang membawakannya." Ucap Kris. Tidak lama kemudian sang umma yang tak lain adalah Tao masuk dengan membawa sebuah kota beludru berwarna biru tua.

"Yeobo cepatlah sedikit, sebentar lagi acaranya akan mulai." Ucap Kris menyuruh Tao mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya.

"Ne, Ne. kamu itu tak sabaran sekali. Awas saja kalau meminta sesuatu dariku." Ancam Tao.

"Mwo? Ne. Ne mianhae, jangan marah nanti my little krissie tidak akan mendapatkan jatahnya." Bujuk Kris.

"Appa! Jangan bicara hal menjijikan didepanku." Protes Luhan. Dan saat itulah Tao melayangan sebuah jitakan di kepala Kris.

"Kau ini, jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh depan anakmu sendiri." Luhan hanya mendelik menatap kedua orang tuanya ini.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan. Tao menatapnya dengan berbinar – binar dan detik berikutnya dia membuka kotak itu dan nampaklah…

.

.

.

.

~TBC ~

**Huuuaaaa! Endingnya gantung banget deh ya… *dibakar idup – idup* Buat para readers yang kemarin request HunHan NC tenang saja. Di Chapter selanjutnya bakal HunHan NC! Jadi bersabar dulu ne? **** Yakso deh.. Yakso… Author bakal bikin se PANAS, se CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI mungkin... CIUS DEH CIUS *plak* *mianhae, ketularan syahroni sama dan kena virus iklan***

**Balasan Review:**

**Pah : **Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Sebenernya author juga ga mau jadiin abang yeolloe supir tapi karna ga adalagi cast jadi athor jadiin supir. Hehee.. sekali lagi mianhae.

Gomawo! Sip. Kalau banyak yang review pasti author bakal update marathon deh

**Babyreindeer : **Iya ya… lucu kayak author *dicemplungin ke sungai han* sip. Author janji bakal update marathon kalau yang review banyak

**Rinie hun : **Gomawo! NC HunHan di mobil? Wuaaa! Ide yang bagus. Tapi buat chapter depan masih di ranjang deh, nanti buat NC selanjutnya author bikin di mobil supaya keliatan lebih EXOtic *Plak* *Yadong abis deh ini author satu* Sip. Kalau banyak yang review author langsung lanjutin

**Nisa : **HunHan NCnya di chap 3 ya… karna katanya mereka baru kenalan dan jadianpun belum jadi NCnya di tunda dulu. *yang sabar ne? di chap 3 author bikin se HOT yang author bisa deh*

**luLuEXIticS : **amin, semoga beneran jadi seru dan para readers bisa suka. AMIN. Iya, aku dapet insfirasinya dari fim titanic. Engga kok, engga akan ada yang mati, author ga rela kalau uri Sehun mati nanti Baby Lu kesepian. *Kibarkan bendera HunHan* bener itu, karna mereka baru bertemu jadi NCnya di taruh di chap 3 *tebar virus yadong* Ne. Khamsahamnida. Hwaiting

**Numpangbaca: **Wah… engga ada tuh. Kalau ga salah KaiSoo NC itu ada di chap 4 seudah HunHan NCan. Tunggu aja deh dichap 4 *kibarkan bendera KaiSoo!* Pasti dilanjut sampe tamat kok. Jinjja? Wah… gomawo Author juga suka sama bunga snowdrop walaupun author sendiri belum pernah liat aslinya karna di Indonesia kaga ada musin salju. Hehehe….

**Fyeahkaisoo : **Gomawo. Jeongmal Gomapta

Thanks juga karna udah mau baca dan review ff abal ini.

Pasti, semua cast dan semua couple exo bakal author masukin :D

KaiSoo. Tenag saja, mereka pasti ada karan author ini KAISOO Shipper xD *ciumin KaiSoo* *ditendang ke kolong jembatan*

Wah… mianhae. HunHan NCnya ada di chap selanjutnya, soalnya merekakan baru kenalan tuh dan jadian juga belum kayaknya agak gimana gitu kalau langsung NCan.. hehe.. jadi tunggulah di chap selanjutnya. Buat NC Baekyeol juga ada tapi entah author taro di chap berapa. Pokonya ada deh. Jadi stay terus aja ya

**Tiikaaa : **Kyaaa! *ikutan jerit karna sama – sama HunHan Shipper* Khamsahamnida Nah bener… jadi author juga bikin HunHan moment dulu dan dichap selanjutnya baru HunHan NC *tebar kolor sehun* *ditendang* Sip

**Dennis kim : **Wah… ada yang suka G juga ternyata *mari kita berjoged bersama* baekyoel NCnya author tampung dichap – chap selanjutnya. Walupun bukan chap 2 atau 3 tapi pasti ada kok. Karna author suka banget kalau baca Baekyoel NC *Yadong akut ini* kalau banyak yang review pasti update teleport deh

** .79 : **Baekyeol NCnya author tampung dulu ya. Pokonya ada di chap – chap selanjutnya.

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics : **aduh… jadi inget kalau baekhyun lagi ngeluarin puppy eyesnya deh. Baekyeol NCnya author tampung dulu ne? biarkan HunHan bermoment dan berNC ria dulu, baru setelah itu kita ke Baekyoel NC *Kibarkan bendera Baekyeol!*

Gomawo. Hwaiting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong chingudeul ^^. Hehe… sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karna chap sebelumnya author buat gantung, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae. Tapi sebagai balasannya sekarang author buat chap ini lebih panjang dan karna author juga sudah berjanji maka di chap ini aka nada HUNHAN NC! *tebar kolor HunHan* BUAT PARA YADONGERS! AYO MERAPAT! *teriak pake tao eh… toa maksudnya* Buat anak alim yang ga mau ketularan author yang satu ini sebaiknya jangan baca. Buat para yadongers mianhae kalau NC-nya kurang HOT SUMMER. Seperti biasa untuk balasan review ada di dibawah. buat para readers tolong reviewnya supaya author kembali update marathon. Sekali lagi jangan lupa REVIEWnya ^^. Gomawo.**

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : M **

**Warning : NC (kurang Hot)**

**Chapter : 3/?**

"_Yeobo cepatlah sedikit, sebentar lagi acaranya akan mulai." Ucap Kris menyuruh Tao mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya. _

"_Ne, Ne. kamu itu tak sabaran sekali. Awas saja kalau meminta sesuatu dariku." Ancam Tao._

"_Mwo? Ne. Ne mianhae, jangan marah nanti my little krissie tidak akan mendapatkan jatahnya." Bujuk Kris._

"_Appa! Jangan bicara hal menjijikan didepanku." Protes Luhan. Dan saat itulah Tao melayangan sebuah jitakan di kepala Kris._

"_Kau ini, jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh depan anakmu sendiri." Luhan hanya mendelik menatap kedua orang tuanya ini._

"_Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan. Tao menatapnya dengan berbinar – binar dan detik berikutnya dia membuka kotak itu dan nampaklah… _

"WOW!" Teriak Luhan kaget dengan apa yang ada didalam kotak itu. Sebuah kalung berwarna perak terdapat disana yang membuat matanya membelalak lebar adalah bandul dari kalung itu adalah sebuah Black diamond mempunyai bentuk segi enam yang dipingirnya terdapat butiran berlian putih yang pastinya mempunyai harga selangit. (untuk yang tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuknya, liat aja kalung EXO yang segi enam itu tapi dengan bahan diamond kayak di film titanic tapi warnanya item bukan biru tua.)

"Kau suka?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengangguk enggan.

"Kalau kamu suka baguslah. Ini hadiah dari kami untukmu." Ucap Tao. Luhan kembali membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Kalung black diamond yang langka ini untuknya? Pasti dia bermimpi.

"Haha… lelucon yang lucu." Kekeh Luhan gugup.

"Appa sedang tidak bercanda Luhan sayang." Ucap Kris sambil membawa Kalung itu dari kotak itu.

"Kita coba." Ucap Kris sambil memakaikan kalung itu pada Luhan. Sungguh ini adalah kalung terberat yang pernah Luhan coba dalam hidupnya. Mungkin karna bandulnya terbuat dari black diamond yang lumayan tebal itu.

"Ah… yeppo." Ucap Tao. Luhan tak bergeming dia hanya menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin.

"Itu adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa kami berikan diulang tahunmu yang ke 19 ini sayang… kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Selamat Ulang Tahun uri Luhan." Lanjut Tao sambil memeluknya dari samping. Luhan masih diam dan tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Ah… Sudah kamu pakai saja kalung itu dan jangan dilepas, appa dan Umma akan kebawah duluan." Ucap Kris dan merangkul Tao sang istri membawanya keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku.

"Bukan ini yang aku inginkan untuk kado ulang tahunku, ada yang lebih dari pada kalung ini, Aku ingin perhatian dan cinta kalian. Hanya itu." Bisik Luhan disusul dengan setetas air mata yang mendarat di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja dugaan Luhan, hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan pesta yang diadakan dikediaman Xi ini yaitu "WOW" bagaimana tidak, semua terlihat begitu glamor, mewah dan berkelas. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang saat acara dimulai. Mau tidak mau Luhan mengikuti semua acara yang sudah diatur dari mulai berdoa, meniup lilin, memotong kue dan lain sebaginya. Dia menatap Dio, Kai dan Sehun dari atas podium yang sengaja dibuat oleh Tao. Dia ingin sekali mengobrol bersama mereka dan menjauh dari kerumunan orang – orang ini. 1 jam berlalu dan acara masuk kepada makan – makan dan berparty ria. Ada beberapa orang yang mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan dan ada pula yang berdansa. Luhan dengan cepat turun dan menuju kearah Sehun. Dia menarik namja itu pada Dio dan Kai yang sedang mengobrol tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dio!" Teriak Luhan.

"Luhannie… chukaeyo!" Teriak Dio sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Chukae" Ucap Kai ikut memeluk Luhan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Dio.

"Dia? Oh… kenalkan dia namjachinguku Sehun." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh… namjachingumu…" Jawab Dio dan Kai bersamaan dan… "MWO NAMJACHINGU?" teriak mereka bersamaan membuat orang – orang disekitar mereka menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Kenapa kalian tidak sekalian menggunakan mic yang ada dipanggung saja huh?" Protes Luhan.

"Ehehehe… mianhae, aku kaget, seorang yeoja sepertimu ternyata bisa mempunyai namjachingu juga." Dan perkataan Kai barusan mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Luhan.

"Mianhae, Annyeong Sehun-sii. Jeoneun Kim JoongIn Imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucap Kai sambil membungkuk.

"Annyeong Sehun-sii Jeoneun Do Kyungsoo Imnida. Kamu bisa memanggilku Dio." Ucap wanita disebelah Kai yang tak lain adalah Dio.

"Annyeong Kai-sii Dio-sii, Jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida."

"Sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya aku dan Sehun ada perlu."

"Tunggu, ini kado dari kami." Ucap Kai dan Do sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan bungkus kado berwarna biru langit.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan curiga. Mereka adalah couple yang agak aneh dan kadang – kadang bisa menjadi gila.

"Tenang saja, itu bukan hadiah yang aneh kok." Ucap Dio sambil menyengir.

"Tepat sekali." Timpal Kai. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, Gomawo." Jawab Luhan membungkukan badannya dan pergi diam – diam menghilang dari pesta. Tanpa sepengetahun Orang tuanya tentu saja. Luhan membawa Sehun masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia berjalan kearah kasur dan merebahkan tubunya. Sehun hanya diam dan mengamati semua yang ada dikamar Luhan.

"Duduklah." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Sehun tersenyum dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Kita liat apa yang dihadiahkan oleh couple satu itu." Dan saat membuka kado itu dia mendapati sebuah bantal cukup besar berwarna putih dan disana terdapat foto mereka bertiga yang diambil sebelum libur musim dingin. Sehun terkekeh pelan di susul dengan Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Mereka itu aneh." Ucap Luhan sambil menaruh bantal itu di tumpukan bantal yang lainnya.

"Jadi mana kadoku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan kedua tanganya pad Sehun.

"Mianhae tapi aku tidak membelikan apapun untukmu, aku terlalu bingung." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maka dari itu sekarang sebutkan apa yang kamu inginkan dan aku akan memberikannya."

"Apapun? yang aku mau?" tanya Luhan berbinar – binar.

"Tentu saja. apapun untukmu, jadi katakana apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat menimbang – nimbang apa yang dia pikirkan dan tiba – tiba tersenyum aneh menatap Sehun.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu nanti." Ucap Luhan masih dengan senyuman yang dimata Sehun it- em- menggoda iman.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa kamu ingin tau apa yang diberikan Umma dan Appaku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Memangnya apa yang diberikan mereka?" Luhan bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua yang tadi diberikan ummanya. Dia membuka kotak itu didepan Sehun dan membuat sang namja membelakan matanya. Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya Luhan mencopot kalung itu dan menaruhnya kembali. Sehun bersiul sambil menatapnya.

"Apa ini black dia…"

"Ya. Ini black diamond yang sangat langka dan hanya ada beberapa didunia, mereka memberikanku ini." Sehun melihatnya tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Cantik tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan kata cantik jika kamu ada disini sebagai pembandingnya." Ucap Sehun sambil menutup kotak itu. Dan tersenyum mesum kepada Luhan.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" Tanya Luhan berjalan munduk ke meja riasnya dan menaruh kembali kotak itu kedalam lacinya. Dan kembali menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum pervet.

"Sehun, demi apapun yang ada didunia ini aku sangat takut melihat senyumanmu seperti itu." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar. Sehun bangkit mendekati Luhan yang terus mundur dan… DUK… Luhan merutuki dinding kamarnya yang membuatnya terjebak di sudut ruangan dengan Sehun yang masih berjalan dengan senyuman pervertnya.

"Sehunnie… kamu membuatku takut." Ucap Luhan benar – benar tersudutkan.

"Wae hannie? Memangnya aku menakutkan bagaimana?" tanya Sehun memenjara Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengapit Luhan sehingga dia tak mungkin bisa kemana – mana. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Hari ini kamu benar – benar menggoda chagi, ditambah dengan gaunmu yang seperti ini membuat libidoku menaik drastis dan sekarang… kamu mengajakku ke kamarmu, apa kamu ingin menggodaku huh?" Luhan mengigit bibir dan membekukan tubuhnya berusaha untuk tidak bergidik karena geli. Dan dengan Luhan yang tak mewalan, Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan dan meniupnya perlahan.

"Ahhh… Sehunnie… apa…" Tanpa sadar Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya. Sehun kembali mengerjai Luhan dengan terus meniup leher Luhan dan terus menjalar ke atas kebagian telinga dan kembali turun keleher, Sehun terus melakukan itu membuat Luhan mati – matian menahan desahannya. Dan CHU~

Sehun mencium Luhan terpat dibibirnya kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya.

"Saengil Chukahamnida.." Ucap Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang memegang sebuket bunga snowdrop ditangannya. Luhanpun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Antara senang, marah, benci dan terpesona.

"Mianhae. Hehe…" Ucap Sehun.

"Molla." Jawab Luhan sambil membuang mukanya pura – pura marah.

"Jika kamu tidak mau memaafkanku maka kita lanjutkan barusan." Ucap Sehun dengan suara seduktif dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan oh… Sehun benar – benar terlihat sangat pervert membuat Luhan harus meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Arr..raseo…" Ucap Luhan gugup.

"Hehe.. aku hanya bercanda chagi, jangan gugup seperti itu, aku tidak akan menerjangmu jika kau tak mendapat persetujuan darimu dulu." ucap Sehun dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula, tampan tanpa ada unsur pervert diwajahnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega, dia menatap bunga Snowdrop yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Untukku?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. ini aku belikan karna saat perjalanan kesini aku baru ingat kalau kamu suka snowdrop jang aku membelikannya." Ucap Sehun.

"Ah… Gomawo." Ucap Luhan. Merekapun kembali duduk di pinggir kasur sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Acarapun hampir selesai dan orang tua Luhan tidak tau kalau berjam – jam yang lalu anaknya menghilang dari pesta dan malah diam dikamar bersama Sehun. Luhanpun berhasil kembali ke pesta ulang tahunnya tanpa ada uang curiga, tentu saja karna semua orang yang ada disana tengah sibuk berdansa bahkan Dio dan Kai juga ikutan sibuk bercumbu disudut ruangan. Niat Luhan yang akan menghampiri merekapun dibatalkannya, dia tak mau menganggu couple gila itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Dio dan Kai.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau mereka couple yang aneh dan tak tau malu." Jawab Luhan tanpa menatap lagi KaiDo itu.

"Kalau begitu kapan – kapan kita harus mencoba seperti mereka juga." Bisik Sehun.

"Mwo! Aish…. Berhentilah menjadi namja pervert." Ucap Luhan.

"Luhan, darimana saja kamu? Dari tadi umma mencarimu." Ucap Tao yang secara tiba – tiba ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang umma bicarakan? Sedari tadi aku ada disini bersama Sehun, tanyakan saja pada dia." Jawab Luhan dengan lancarnya berbohong.

"Benar ahjuma sedari tadi kami disini." Timpal Sehun. Taopun mengangguk, sekilas dia melihat kalau Luhan memakai kalung yang tadi dia berikan.

"Sudah umma bilang, kalung itu cocok untukmu, kamu terlihat seperti putri." Ucap Tao sebelum kembali mengobrol dengan sang suami dan para teman – temannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Luhan saat ummanya pergi.

"Hey. Lihat mereka sudah berhenti. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Merekapun menghampiri KaiDo.

"Apa kalian tau ini adalah pesta bukan club yang bisa seenaknya bercumbu sesuka jidat." Ucap Luhan datar sambil menatap KaiDo.

"Kalian mengintip?" Tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang mengintip jika kalian melakukannya didepan umum, babo." Ucap Luhan.

"Hehe… benar juga. Kalau begitu kalian harus mencobanya sesekali." Ucap Kai mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Luhan.

"Dasar pervert. Dio-ah, kadang – kadang pacarmu ini bukan hanya menyebalkan tetapi juga pervert." Cerocos Luhan. Dan merekapun terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan sampai mereka sadar kalau acara sudah selesai. .

.

.

.

.

KaiDo dan Sehun sudah pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Luhan dan sekarang Luhan tengah bersadar di sopa. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar pindah dan masuk kekamar.

"Chagi, jangan tidur disini." Ucap Tao.

"Aku mengantuk umma, capek." Ucap Luhan manja sambil memeluk ummanya yang sekarang duduk di sopa.

"Kamu ini, sudah berumur 19 masih saja manja." Ucap Tao.

"Jarang – jarangkan aku bermanja – manja pada umma." Ucap Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Umma dan Appakan harus bekerja itu semua untuk ke…"

"Aku tau. Kebahagiaanku." Tungkas Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali bersadar pada sopa.

"Umma apakah kita akan pergi ke china?" tanya Luhan, karna sudah biasa disetiap ulang tahunnya mereka selalu pergi ke china untuk sekedar berlibur sehari disana sebelum orang tuanya kembali sibuk.

"Sepertinya tidak untuk tahun ini." Ucap Kris yang tiba – tiba ada dibelakangnya.

"Wae?" tanya Tao, bukannya sebelumnya mereka telah membicarakan tentang ini? dan Kris juga mengatakan kalau mereka kan pergi mengunjungi china.

"Ada masalah pada perusahan kita. Scarlotte (assisten Krs) memberi tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dalam penghitungan pemasukan." Ucap Kris. Luhan sudah menekuk wajahnya sebelum appanya menyelesaikan perkataanya yang barusan. Kris duduk disamping Luhan dan kini yeoja itu duduk diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Mian… besok kami harus kembali." Ucap Kris. Luhan tak menjawab dia hanya menutup matanya tak mau berbicara pada orang tuanya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka pergi ke china tapi jika bersama orangtuanya dia rela menukar apa saja tapi sekarang… lupakan saja… harapan tinggalah harapan.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kamu boleh pergi kemana saja dengan temanmu." Binggo! Tiba – tiba Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Kris.

"Benarkah? Boleh?" Tanya Luhan. Tao tersenyum karna dia kita kalau anaknya akan marah tapi ternyata Luhan terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, appa akan menyiapkan semuanya. Kamu mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Kris.

"Em…" Luhan terlihat berfikir keras memilih tempat mana yang dia ingin kunjungi.

"Aku harus menanyakannya dulu pada temanku yang lain." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"Memangnya siapa saja yang akan kamu ajak?" tanya Tao. Tentu saja hanya Sehun, Dio dan Kai.

"Sehun…" Jawab Luhan.

"Sehun yang kemarin itukan?" tanya Tao.

"Ne, dia. Terus aku juga ingin mengajak Dio dan Kai."

"Hanya bertiga dan berempat denganmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Appa kira kamu akan mengajak temanmu lebih dari 10." Jawab Kris. Mana mungkin itu terjadi, dia hanya memiliki 3 teman.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin berlibur dengan mereka saja, jika mengajak yang lain, bukannya seru malah menjadi repot." Desah Luhan berpura – pura.

"kalau begitu ajak ke tiga temanmu itu kemari besok, kita bahas semuanya besok dan appa yang akan mengurus semuanya." Ucap Kris.

"Jeongmal appa?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Tentu saja. sekarang sebaiknya kamu tidur, ini sudah terlalu larut." Ucap Kris lagi. Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri dari sopa. Sebelumnya dia mendekati Sang Umma dan mengecupnya dipipi.

"Saranghae umma." Ucap Luhan manja kemudian dia menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya dari belakang sopa.

"Saranghae Appa. Gomawo. Jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Luhan masih dengan nada manja dan mencium pipi Kris berkali – kali.

"Ne. sudah cepat kamu tidur." Ucap Kris. Luhanpun tersenyum dan langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Dia menghubungi Sehun, Kai dan Dio agar mereka berkumpul dirumahnya besok. Walaupun mereka bertiga bingung tapi mereka setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan Pulau Jeju atau Pulau nami." Ucap Luhan pada ketiga orang yang tak lain adalah Sehun, Kai dan Dio.

"Jeju saja bagaimana? Disana pasti akan sangat indah apalagi ini musim semi aka n ada banyak bunga yang bermekaran disana." Dio mengusulkan. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum membayangkan dia menatap jutaan bunga disana.

"Where ever you go. It will be heaven for me." Ucap Sehun.

"berhentilah berkata hal menjijikan seperti itu." Ucap Kai.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mencumbunya didepan orang banyak." Sindir Sehun. Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah jadi kita akan ke jeju besok." Ucap Luhan final.

"Ye! Kita liburan gratis." Teriak Dio.

"Dan kita akan melihat bunga – bunga yang baru mekar itu." Teriak Luhan. Dan para namjapun hanya bisa menatap yeojanya yang tengah merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di jeju nanti. Sehun dan Kai saling memandang kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menatapi nasib mereka yang sepertinya hanya bisa menemani yeojanya berbelanja dan melakukan hal yang biasa yeoja lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOAAAA! Sudah kubilang ini akan menyenangkan." Teriak Dio saat mereka sampai di Jeju, dengan segera mereka menuju ke villa yang sudah disiapkan Kris untuk mereka berempat, disana ada du villa yang terletak bersebrangan, Kris sengaja membeli dua villa bermaksud agar Luhan dan Dio menetap di satu villa sedangkan Sehun dan Kai menempati yang satunya tapi nyatanya adalah Sehun dan Luhan menempati satu villa yang sma begitupun dengan Dio dan Kai.

"Dio… Kai… kanjja kita ke Love Land." Teriak Luhan yang sekarang ada didepan villa mereka.

"Mianhae Luhan-ah, aku ingin beristirahat dulu, jadi kau dan Sehun saja yang kesana, aku dan Dio mungkin baru akan jalan – jalan besok atau lusa." Ucap Kai saat membuka pintu.

"Kau yakin? Bukannya tadi Dio sangat ingin mengunjungi Love Land? Mana Dio?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencari – cari Dio didepan pintu, Kai sengaja tidak membiarkan Luhan masuk, dia malah mencegah Luhan agar tidak masuk.

"Dio sedang ada dikamarnya, dia sedang tidur." Ucap Kai.

"Chagi, Dio sedang tidur sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia. Kasian." Timpal Sehun sambil membantu Kai mencegah Luhan masuk.

"Jinjja? Ah.. baiklah… Sehun kanjja, kita berdua saja yang pergi kesana." Ucap Luhan akhirnya. Tanpa Luhan tau kalau kedua namja yang tak lain adalah Kai dan Sehun sedang membohonginya dan lihatlah mereka sekarang saling melempar pandangan sambil tertawa er-mesum.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan menuju ke Love Land, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka disana sambil memandang bunga – bunga yang baru bermekaran, sungguh, saat ini suasana hari Luhan benar – benar sangat bagus dan membuat Sehun melebarkan senyuman evilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa… kenyang sudah." Ucap Luhan saat selesai menyantap semua makanan yang baru saja dia buat di villanya. Ya… benar, mereka sudah kembali dari Love Land.

"Chagi, kita duduk di sopa dulu, kanjja." Ucap Luhan menarik Sehun yang baru saja selesai makan. Sehun mengikutinya sambil membawa sebuah buku ditangannya.

"kamu membawa buku ini?"tanya Luhan. Buku itu adalah buku tempat Sehun selalu menggambar, dulu dia pernah menunjukannya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau meninggalkan buku ini, setiap aku pergi kemanapun aku selalu membawa buku ini, setiap ada moment yang berharga aku akan selalu menggambarnya." Luhan mengangguk dan membuka – buka lembaran kertas yang penuh dengan coretan tangan indah Sehun. Sebenarnya dia tidak melihat gambar itu, karna saat ini Luhan tengah berfikir keras. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian senyumannyapun mengembang dari bibirnya membuat Sehun yang melihatnya memandang aneh.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun yang bingung, Luhan masih menatap sebuah halaman kosong sambil tersenyum dan itu benar – benar membuat Sehun takut.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang… mengingat – ingat saat kita ada di Love Land tadi." Dusta Luhan dengan lancar.

"Ayo ikut aku." Luhan membawa Sehun pergi kekamarnya. Satu hal yang belum kalian tau kalau saat mereka masuk kedalam villa Sehun dan Luhan memasuki kamar yang beda yang akan mereka tempati jadi intinya mereka tidak satu kamar.

"Ada apa membawaku kekamarmu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab dia hanya mendudukan Luhan di kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya dan kemudian dia membongkar kopernya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Luhan ikut duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kamu masih ingat dengan kalung ini?" tanya Luhan menyodorkan kalung Black diamond kepada Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Benda inikan pemberian Appa dan Ummamu ketika ulang tahun." Jawab Sehun dengan nada bingung.

"Aku ingin kamu menggambarku saat memakai kalung ini." Sehun mengangguk sambil menatap kalung yang sekarang ada ditangannya itu.

"Hanya menggunakan kalung ini." dan dengan satu kata singkat itu Sehun membelalakan matanya dan hampir saja kalung itu jatuh menimpa lantai untung saja dia segera sadar dan langsung menggenggamnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak percaya seakan – akan perkataan Luhan yang terakhir itu sebuah lelucon paling tidak lucu.

"Dan aku sedang tidak melucu." Ucap Luhan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Ba… baiklah…" jawab Sehun gugup. Luhan mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya sambil membawa kalung itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun sedang sibuk menata tempat tidur Luhan, dia terlihat beberapa kali menggeser bantal mencari posisi yang bagus dan tepat ketika semua sudah tertata pada tempatnya Luhan datang dengan menggunakan sebuah jubah berwarna coklat dengan renda di pinggirnya dan juga ada sebuah tali yang membuat jubah itu tidak terbuka. Sehun meneguk salivanya sendiri. Sehun benar – beanr tak tau harus bicara apa. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang emm… menggoda, dia mengigit bibirnya dan kemudian tersenyum manis yang membuat Sehun semakin tak karuan.

"Mr. aku akan membawayarmu jika hasilnya memuaskan." Ucap Luhan mendekati Sehun.

"Ten…tu…" Jawab Sehun gugup, Sehun duduk resah dikursinya sambil menggenggam bukunya dan pensil yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Apa kita bisa mulai?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun dan tanpa aba – aba Luhan melepas tali jubahnya dan membuka bajunya. GLEK. Sehun dari berkali – kali menelan ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan dari apapun didepannya ini. Sekarang Luhan sudah naked total, seperti yang tadi Luha katakan dia hanya akan memakai kalung black diamond itu saja. Sehun memandangnya tanpa berkedip, kulit putih mulusnya sekarang bisa dia lihat secara keseluruhan. Jangan lupakan satu hal ini, sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang kearah breast Luhan yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Sehun menggeleng perlahan dan kembali kedunianya.

"Sekarang kamu naik ke ranjang… maksudku tempat tidur." Ucap Sehun benar – benar gugup. Luhan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan segera naik ketempat tidur, dia membaringkan badannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, tolong…" Ucap Luhan bingung.

"Em… sekarang kamu tidur menyamping dan biarkan tanganmu menompang kepalamu dan tangan satunya lagi taruh dipaha." Sehun mengarahkan Luhan agar mendapatkan posisi yang bagus.

"Begini?" tanya Luhan setelah mengikuti semua yang Sehun katakan. Sehun mengangguk dan kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sehun mulai melukis Luhan yang sekarang menatapnya.

"So... Serius..." Ucap Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang benar – benar serius mengerjakannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

"Cobalah untuk tenangkan badanmu, kamu terlihat kaku." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Oke." Jawab Luhan sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Satu jam berlaru dan kini gambarnya sudah selesai tapi Sehun masih saja berpura – pura menggambar karna dia masih ingin menatap tubuh naked Luhan *Oppa Sehunnie yadong ih~ (Digaplok Sehun) Sehun : Author sialan! kenapa lo bikin gue yadong ? Author : eh… kalau ga gini kapan Oppa bisa lihat tubuh mulus Lulu? Sehun : bener juga. Lanjutkan! (Gubrag)*

"Aku tau kamu sudah selesai." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengerjap dan memandang Luhan. Dariman dia...?

"Lihat kebelakang, disana ada cermin jadi aku bisa melihat hasil karyamu." Ucap Luhan menunjuk cermin dibelakang. Sehun memandang kebelang dan meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Hmm?" Gumam Luhan membuat Sehun kembali mendongak menatap Luhan. Dan… Sekarang Luhan sedang mengusap tubunya sediri dan mengigit bibirnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Sehun. Tanpa Luhan tau kalau sekarang jiwa evil + yadong Sehun telah mucul kepermukaan membuat Sehun tersenyum evil dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku." Ucap Sehun.

"Hehe.. sini biar aku lihat." Ucap Luhan bangkit dan menyeret selimut menutupinya hanya sebatas dada. Sehun mendekat dan duduk di kasur, dia menyerahkan hasil karyanya yang paling EXOtis yang pernah dia buat.

"Tidak menyesal aku menyuruhmu melukisku, hasilnya sangat bagus, daebak!" Teriak Luhan dengan polosnya menatap dirinya sendiri yang naked total. Sehun mengeluarkan smirk evilnya. Membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya karna merasakan aura yang berbeda dari seorang Sehun.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliran aku untuk menagih bayarannya." Ucap Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Sang Yeoja menaruh foto itu dimeja yang ada disamping kasur dan kemudian memeluk leher Suhan membuat setan yang ada didalam diri Sehun benar – benar keluar.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan sebagai bayarannya, hem?" tanya Luhan. Jika Luhan bertanya seperti itu sama saja dia mengumpankan lumba – lumba dikandang hiu.

"Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu…" Bisik Sehun seduktif ditelinga Luhan dan kemudian mengulum telinga Luhan membuat sang empunya mendesah.

"Ah… Sehunniieehh.." Desah Luhan. Mendengar desahan itu Sehun semakin gencar meniup dan menggulum telinga Luhan kemudian bibirnya turun menelusuri leher jenjang Luhan.

"Ngghhh… Sehunnnh… Ahhhh…" Desah Luhan saat Sehun mengisap dan sekali mengigigt lehernya membuat Kissmark disepanjang leher putih Luhan.

"Bagaiman apa kamu setuju?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan. Dia mengengguk dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu dan sekarang apapun yang ada didiriku adalah milikmu termasuk tubuhku ini, jadi lakukanlah apa yang kamu mau." Bisik Luhan dan kemudian mencium bibir tipis Sehun. Setelah mendapatkan perkataan dan ijin seperti itu Sehun segera membawa ciuman itu menjadi semakin memanas dan terjadilan French Kiss. Luhan menarik Sehun dan sekarang Sehun jatuh menimpa Luhan ditempat tidurnya, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya mereka beringsut ketengah kasur dan terus melakukan French Kiss.

"Eungh.. Ohhh.. Shhh…" Desah Luhan tak karuan ketika Sehun menggelitik langit langit mulutnya. Karna tau kalau oksiden diantar mereka berdua sudah menipus Sehun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Luhan yang sedari tadi memang sudah terekspos. Dia kembali membuat kissmark disekitar leher Luhan kemudian turun ke bahu dan terus turun sampai dia menemukan dua gundukan yang terhalang selimut, Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus dan menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Sehun menatap mata sayu itu seakan – akan meminta ijin untuk melakukan yang lebih.

"Sudah kubilang, aku milikmu. Dan jadikanlah aku milikmu seutuhnya." Ucap Luhan seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun dan dengan itu Sehun menarik Selimut itu sekali hentakan dan kembaliah terlihat badan Luhan yang naked total.

"ashhh… Sehunnie… ohhh…" Desah Luhan tak karuaan saat tangan Sehun meremas kedua breastnya dengan kuat. Mendengar desahan Luhan, Sehun kembali menerjang bibir merah Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah membengkak tanpa menghentikan remasannya.

"Eunggghhh… Ohhh.." Desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai menelus nipplenya lembut dan kemudian Sehun memelintir kedua nipple Luhan membuat yeoja itu mendesah makin kencang. Ciuman Sehun kini kembali turun pada leher jenjang Luhan dan terus turun sampai akhrinya dia bertemu dengan nipple pink kecoklatan milik Luhan. Dengan lembut Sehun menjilat nipple Luhan yang sangat menggoda iman itu.

"ohhh… emmmhhhh…" Luhan kembali mendesah saat dia merasakan lidah Sehun bermain disekitar nippelnya kadang lidanghnya itu bergerak mengelilingi nipplenya membuatnya semakin gila. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menggulum nipple pink itu bergantian, sesekali mengigit dan menghisapnya seperti bayi rakus.

"Asshhh… umm… uhhh…" Luhan hanya bisa mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Sehun ditubuhnya. Setelah bosan dia kembali menerjang bibir Luhan yang sebanarnya sudah bengkak itu dan mengajaknnya bertarung lidah dan berbagi saliva.

"Emmmppphh… Sehunnie… bajumu belum dilepas." Ucap Luhan saat mendorong tubuh Sehun karna kehabisan nafas.

"kamu ingin aku membukanya?" tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan. Luhan hanya berblusing ria dan tak menjawab.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ucap Sehun bangkit dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya tanpa terkecuali. Dan sekarang Luhan menatap junior Sehun yang memiliki big side itu dengan tak percaya 'kenapa bisa begitu besar?' tanya Luhan dalam benakknya.

"Kenapa kamu memandangnya? Apa kamu menyukai adik kecilku chagi?" Pertanyaan Sehun itu sontak membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mwo? Asih.. kau ini, aku ti… hemmpp." Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun kembali membumkam bibir masih itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Dan… *lanjutin ga ya? Author udah ngos – ngosan pas bagian ininya aja -_-* *Readers: LANJUTKAN! HARUS HOT HOT SUMMER!* *Author : Arraseo -_-*

"Ngeehhhh… Sehhunniieehh…" Desah Luhan tak karuan saat ciuman Sehun kembali berpindah pada nipple kirinya sedangkan nipple kanannya tengah dipelintir lembut oleh Sehun membuat Luhan semakin melayang. Sehun kembali mengecup Luhan mulai dari dahi pipi, hidung, mata dan bibir.

"Chagi… ini akan sedikit sakit kamu tahan ne?" Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun, diapun mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan. Tangan Sehunpun mulai merayap kebagian bawah Luhan, perlahan dia mengelus miss v Luhan yang mulus dan sedikit basah.

"Eunggghhh…" Desah Luhan saat Sehun memainkan klitorisnya, membuatnya semakin memerah dan membesar.

"Aku mulai ne?" dengan ucapan itupun Sehun memasukan telunjuknya pada mis v Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis. Sehun mendiamkannya sebentar dan kemudian mulai menggerakannya, dia mulai menyodok – nyodok miss v Luhan agar lebih lebar sekaligus mencari g-spot yeoja satu ini.

"Ssshhhh… Sehunnniieeeh… moreeh.. moreeehh." Desah Luhan saat tangan panjang Sehun menggesek vaginanya.

"aahhhh… SEHUNNNNN.. there… lakukan lagi." Gotcha! Sehun berhasil menemukan g-spot Luhan. Maka dengan itu Sehunpun memasukan jari keduanya.

"AkkkkHhh! Appoo." Ringis Luhan.

"Mianhae, aku janji setelah ini akan nikmat." Bisik Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sehun terus berciuman dengan Luhan tanpa menghentikan aktifitas tangannya dibawah sana, dan sekarang sudah tiga jari Sehun yang bersarang di miss v Luhan. Sehun tau Luhan akan kesakitan jadi dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan membiarkan Luhan mendominasi ciuman mereka.

"eunngghh… Hunnieee… Fassteerrr… akuuuu inggiiinn…" Ucap Luhan ditengah – tengah desahannya.

"As your wish chagi." Sehunpun kembali menyodok – yodok miss v luhan dengan sangat brutal terus menumbuk porstat Luhan membuat yeoja manis itu mendesah makin kencang. Dan mulutnya digunakan untuk menggulum nipple kiri Luhan membuat Luhan semakin tak tahan dan…

"Sehunnnnnn…" Teriakan itu mengantarkan Luhan menuju klimaksnya. Jari Sehun yang sudah basah dengan cairan Luhanpun ditariknya. Dengan seduktif Sehun menjilat ketiga jarinya membuat Luhan harus meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Manis, seperti dirimu. Luhaanniieee… apa kamu mau?" Tanya Sehun membuat suaranya sedikit mendesah. Luhan mengangguk dan ketiga jari Sehunpun diemut oleh Luhan. Sehun beberapa kali meneguk salivanya saat memandang Luhan yang sengah sibuk mengemut jarinya.

PLOP.

Sehun menarik tangannya sendiri. Luhan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sudah chagi, aku sudah tak tahan, bairkan kita masuk ke inti."

"Ndeehhhh… Palliii.." jawab Luhan disertai dengan desahan yang membuat Sehun mabuk kepayang. Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan menuntun juniornya ke miss v Luhan.

"Eunggghhh… sehunnniii…oooohhh… don't..ngeuungg.. teasing…meehhhh…" Desah Luhan saat dengan sengaja Sehun menggesekan kepala juniornya pada klitoris Luhan.

"Hehe.. baiklah baby, tahan sebentar ne?"

"Ndehhhh. Cepathh." Dan dari sana Sehun langsung memasukan juniornya pada miss v Luhan, membuat kedua orang itu mendesa.

"Eungh.." Sehun mendesah karna juniornya yang big side itu masuk kedalam miss v Luhan yang sempit, sedangkan Luhan mendesah karna bagian bawahnya serasa dirobek oleh junir Sehun. Dan JLEB dengan sekali hentakan Sehun mendorong juniornya masuk kedalam miss v Luhan.

"Akhh!" Jerit Luhan saat Junior Sehun merobek selaput darahnya.

"Hiskkk… Sehunnie appo… hisk…" Rintih Luhan.

"Mianhae… aku janji setelah ini akan lembut." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan membiarkan yeoja itu membiasakan diri dengan juniornya.

"Chagiii… eungghh…" Ucap Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan miss-v Luhan yang menghimpit juniornya.

"Ne, bergeraklah yang lembut." Ucap Luhan yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

"Ngehhkkk.. Ngehhkk.. uhhh…" Desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai mengerakan juniornya.

"Ohhh… Sehunnieee… depppeer…" Luhan kembali mendesah saat Junior Sehun yang big side itu menggesek dinding miss-vnya. Sehun yang mendengar perintah itu menarik Juniornya dan kemudian memasukannya kembali dengan sekali hentakan.

"Akkkhhh!" Teriak Luhan saat kepala Juniro Sehun menumbuk g-spotnya dengan akurat.

"You like it baby Lu?" Tanya Sehun kembali meng-in-out kan juniornya.

"Ndeehhhh… againnn… ohhh… lakukan lagi…" Pinta Luhan. Sehun tersenyum evil dan menarik juniornya sampai hampir keluar dan memasukannya lagi dengan sekali hentakan tapi tidak terlalu keras dan tidak sampai menyentuh g-spot Luhan membuat yeoja itu mendesah frustasi.

"ahhhhhhh…" Desah Luhan karna kejailan Sehun.

"wae baby?" Goda Sehun mulai kembali menggerakan juniornya dengan pelan.

"Eeuuunnggg… lakuukkaannn… Lagiiihhhh…" desah Luhan hebat.

"You must beg for itu baby…" Ucap Sehun masih ingin menggoda Luhan..

"Aaaahhh… Sehunniieee… Lakukanhhhh… Lagihhhhh… Jeballlhhh… Harrrdeeerrr…" Mendengar permohonan dari yeojachingunya itu maka Sehun kembali menarik juniornya lagi dan kemudian mendoronya dengan keras dan dalam membuat Luhan memekik keras.

"Akhhhh." Sehun kembali menumbuk g-spotnya dengan telak.

"Sehunniieehh… iniiiii ohhhh nikmaaatttt." Desah Luhan tak karuan.

"Ndeh… baby… kamu sempit sekali…" rancau Sehun terus meng-in-out kan juniornya semakin lama semakin brutal.

"Ah.. ah.. ah… Sehunniee.. depperrr… fassstterrr…" rancau Luhan. Sehun terus memasukan juniornya semakin dalam dan cepat pada miss-v Luhan, membuat sang yeoja yang ada dibawahnya tersentak – sentak karna dorongan dari Sehun.

"Sehunnieee… akuhhh…." Tau kalau Luhan akan klimaks maka Sehun mempercepat gerakannya dan menggoda klitoris Luhan dengan tangannya membuat yeoja itu semakin mendesah.

"Bersama chaggii.. ohh…" Sehun memejamkan mata menikmati juniornya yang dijepit oleh miss-v Luhan yang semakin mengetat. Dan…

"SEHUUNNNNN!"

"LUHAAANNNN!" Merekapun mencapai klimaks bersama, semua sprema Sehun masuk kedala miss-v Luhan membuat sekujur tubuh yeoja itu dirayapi rasa hangat. Sehun membiarkan membiarkan Luhan menikmati klimaks pertamanya dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun mulai menggerakan kembali juniornya yang masih bersarang di miss-v Luhan. Juniornya keluar masuk dengan mudah karna cairan mereka yang memenuhi miss-v Luhan. Luhan yang merasa kalau bagian bawahnya kembali digenjot (?) membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun sedang tersenyum evil.

"Eungghh… Sehunniee… berhentii.. ahhhh.. akuhh… lelaaahhhh…." Ucap Luhan mendesah karan miss-v nya kembali digenjot oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikannya dia malah terus menyodok – nyodok juniornya masuk kedalam miss-v Luhan dan…

"Akhhh." Sehun tau kalau dia baru saja menumbuk g-spot Luhan dan dengan smile evilnya Sehun menghentikan pekerjaanya membuat Luhan membuka mata dan menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah jika kamu ingin aku berhenti, aku akan berhenti." Ucap Sehun membuahkan tatapan menyeramkan dari Luhan, bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan semua ini saat baru saja dia membangkitkan libido Luhan. Sehun menarik pelan junior membuat Luhan mendesah tapi detik berikutnya. Luhan dengan sengaja mengetatkan miss-v nya membuat Sehun mendesis pelan karna juniornya semakin dijepit oleh miss-v Luhan.

"Sssshhhh…" Sehun mendesis pelan sambil menutup matanya.

"Lanjuttkannnhh.. bukankahhh.. inihhh nikmatt?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendesah pelan membuat Sehun kelayapan tapi Sehun masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Tapi bukannya tadi kamu yang memintanya berhenti?" tanya Sehun masih terus menarik junironya agar keluar dari miss-v Luhan dengan sangat pelan.

"Andweeehhh…. Sehunnieee… tuntaskaannn… jebaalll…" Rengek Luhan. Sehun tersenyum evil dalam hatinya, dia menatap Luhan dan membelai surai coklat milik Luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi karna kamu yang meminta maka kamu yang melakukannya." Bisik Sehun seduktif sambil kembali meremas breats Luhan dan sesekali memelintir nipplenya.

"Ahhhhhh…" Desah Luhan hebat.

"jadi?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menghentikan aktifitas tangannya. Luhan membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun membuat junior sehun terlepas dari miss-vnya dan akhirnya Sehun berada dibawahnya. (women on top) Luhan menyambar bibir tipis Sehun dengan ganas. Sehun mendorong dirinya setengah terduduk dan bersandar dipunggung ranjang.

"Hunniieee.. shhhh…" desah Luhan saat tak sengaja junior Sehun bergesekan dengan klitoris miliknya membuat klitorisnya menjadi merah dan membesar.

"ah…. sshhhh…" Desah keduanya saat Luhan menuntun junior Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya untuk memasuki miss-vnya.

"Ssshhh…."Luhan mengigit bibirnya mencoba agar tidak mendesis saat junior Sehun hampir masuk seluruhnya.

"Ahhhh." Desah mereka berdua saat junior Sehun sudah benar – benar masuk. Sehun menatap Luhan yang terlihat kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan juniornya. Sehun kembali menyambar bibir Luhan yang sudah bengkak itu agar Luhan cepat melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Eunggghh…" Desah Luhan saat Sehun menciumnya dengan ganas sedangkan tangannya meremas breats dan memelintir nipplenya.

"Ohhh… sshhh…." Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan sangat lambat.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

"Akh!" Luhan memekik keras saat tak sengaja ujung junior Sehun menumbuk g-spotnya lagi. Luhan mengangkat tubunya tinggi – tinggi dan menyisakan kepala junior Sehun saja kemudian menghentakannya dengan cepat membuatnya kembali memekik keras.

"Akkhhh… Sehunniieeehhh…" pekik Luhan karna kenikmatan yang tiadatara baru saja dia rasakan. Luhanpun mempercepat gerakannya naik turunnya dan terus menumbuk g-spotnya sendiri membuat dia semakin gila mendesah. Melihat yeojachingunya yang kelelahan Sehunpun memelintir nipplenya semakin keras dan tangan satunya dua gunakan untuk turun kebawah dan memainkan klitoris Luhan, membuat sang yeoja mendapatkan servis yang lebih.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

"Ahhh…. Kulummmmhhh nippleeehhhkuhhh…" Pinta Luhan. Dengan segera Sehunpun menerjang nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang hebat.

"Ohhh… terusss Sehunnieeehhh… akuhhh mauhhh…" Desah Luhan mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya membuat junior Sehun terus menumbuk g-spotnya dan…

"SEHUNNIEEEHHH!" Luhanpun sudah klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia menjatuhkan dirinya pada Sehun dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Sehun, dia sudah lelah karna permainannya sendiri (Author: maklum masih baru – baru kalau udah sering pasti lebih liar. Luhan: Sotoy lu thor. Author : bukan sotoy babyLu authorkan suka ngintip kalian kalau lagi NC-an *ditendang Luhan*) , Sehun membiarkan sang yeoja untuk meresapi klimaksnya tapi karna juniornya yang sudah hard jadi dengan cepat dia kembali menggerakan juniornya yang masih bersarang di miss-v Luhan, membuat yang yeoja kembali mendesah.

"ah… sehunnieehhh… aku lelahhh…" Rengek Luhan disertai desahan.

"Tapi aku belum eunggh chagi… kamu… ohhhh tidak akan membiarkanku shhhh menuntaskan ini sendirikan?" Tanya Sehun disertai dengan desahannya.

"Ahhhhhh…" Luhan kembali mendesah hebat. Sehun terus saja mendorong juniornya agar semakin tertanam di miss-v Luhan. Tangannya masih terus berkerja menekan – nekan klitoris Luhan, membuat libido Luhan kembali naik.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles.

"ohhhh… yeah.. fuck… youuu… soo... Tight..." rancau Sehun..

"Eunggghhh.. fassssttteeerrr hunniieee… aku ingin keluar lagihhhh…" desah Luhan.

"As your wish." Sehunpun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan tangannya yang sedari sibuk memelintir nipple dan menekan klitoris Luhan kini mempokuskan untuk memegang pinggang Luhan menaik turunkan tubuh yeoja itu.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sehun menghentakan juniornya yang sudah berkedut semakin dalam ke miss-v Luhan dan akhirnya…

"SEHUNNIEEEE!"

"LUHANIIIIEEE!" Merekapun kembali klimaks bersama, Sehun kembali menumpakan jutaan sperma kedalam miss-v Luhan, membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan kembali dirayapi kehangatan.

"Chagi~" Ucap Sehun disertai desahan GLUP. Luhan menelan salivanya sendiri, pirasat buruk menghampiri dirinya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Sehunnnn… ANDW… AKH!" Luhan kalah cepat, Sehun sudah membalikan tubuhnya. Doggy style.

"Akh… oh… sehunniiee… aku sudah sangat lelah…" Ucap Luhan serasa meremas sprai yang sudah entah seperti apa bentuknya itu.

"Kalau begitu kamu nikmati saja, biarkan aku yang bekerja… Ohh… chagi… fuckingggg yeahhh… so.. tight…" Ucap Sehun disertai rancauan yang tak jelas.

Dan malam itupun menjadi malam yang sangat panjang dan menggairah serta dipenuhi oleh desahan – desahan yang keluar dari Sehun dan Luhan. Biarkanlah mereka mengecap bagaimana surga dunia itu

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

***dilapin keringet sama Kris* Gimana? Ceritanya so sweet kah? NC-nya kurang Hot kah? Mianhae deh kalau kuran hot nanti author akan belajar lagi dari Oppa Kris *ditabok pake sandal* Mianhae kalau sekiranya kurang memuaskan authorkan masih baru^^v. Mohon reviewnya **

**And!**

**For Next Chap:**

**KaiDo NC.**

**HunHan moment (aman)**

**Baekyoel Moment.**

**Pick One For Next Chapter.**

**Balasan Review : **

**Tiikaaa : **Iya, ya uri Sehun ini so sweet sekali… author aja yang saat itu ada disana langsung ikut melelah kayak salju *apa deh* hehehe… Sip. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Fyeahkaisoo : **Hehehe… mainhae… jeongmal mianhae… ^^v aduh tidakkk! Author dikatain PHP. Aduin ke Oppa Kris baru tau rasa loh.. *dimutilasi fyeahkaisoo*  
Jeongmal? Aduh… sekali lagi author minta maaf, hehe..  
Bukan dong, kalau umma sama appanya ngasih linggirie nanti uri Sehun bisa langsung kelabakan, kayak ikan yang kurang air. *Dijitak Sehun*  
Ada dong, author tidak mungkin meninggalkan Couple satu ini *Kibarkan bendera KaiSoo* YO NOW MI SO WEL~ *ikutan nyanti ah~* . KaiSoo NC? Adain ga ya? PASTI ADA LAH! Pastinya author ga akan pelit kalau nyangkut KaiSoo NC *tebar virus yadong*  
Main kasar 0.0 untuk yang itu nanti aja deh, di chap – chap selanjutnya, buat KaiSoo NC yang sekarang author bikinnya yang lembut kalau pas pertama main kasarkan nanti Umma Dio-nya jadi kapok sama appa Kai. Tar kalau udah nikah baru! kalau ada yang request pakai Sex Toyspun jadi *keliatan banget kalau author yadong tingkat akut*  
Sip. Fighting ^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Numpangbaca : **Iya ya, uri thehun ini hobi banget ciumin babyLu.  
Hahaha…  
dilihat dari chap 1 sama 2 Sehun itu orangnya, So sweet, suka banget ngegombalin Luhan, Sehun juga perharian banget sama Luhan dan satu lagi, dia itu pervert.  
I-YADONG. *eh. Iya, abis HunHan NC nanti kita lanjut dengan KaiSoo NC. MEMBAHANA BADAI LAH POKONYA.  
*toss* kalau gitu sama, author juga cuman tau dari abah gugel aja. Iya unyu – unyu kaya babyLu.  
Sip **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics : **Gomawo ^^  
tenang aja, pasti di chap – chap selanjutnya author bakal bikini Baekyoel NC deh. Yakso.. yaksoo…  
*gubrak* iya deh iya… yang suaminya Baekkie..  
Sip hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOticS : **Ecieeee…. Ayo kita minta PJ (Pajak Jadian) sama HunHan. LOL :D  
iya.. ya uri Sehunnie ini bisa bikin babyLu kelepek kelepek gimana gitu..  
Iya ada NCnya dan sudah author kabulkan :D  
Engga, sebenernya autho sengaja bikin TaoRis ini sedikit gila akan harta, author juga udah ngejelasin di chap 2 kalau Luhan engga suka sama orang tuanya (TaoRis) yang selalu berpandangan kalau uang bisa memberikan kebahagian untuk Luhan tapi ternyata engga, buktiny Luhan di korea kekurangan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya. Gituloh.. chingu.. kalau masih engga ngerti mudah – mudahan di chap 3 ini dan chap selanjutnya bisa memperjelas sifat TaoRis ini *mian kalau author mendeskripsiinnya engga jelas, jeongmal mianhae*  
asal muasal Sehun? Buat yang satu itu masih author simpen buat dichap – chap selanjtnya, supaya penasara. Jadi makanya pantengin aja  
Iya TBC nongol banget, harus ditendang (yang harus ditendang itu authornya).  
Sip **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden13 : **Sip Sip pasti dilanjut **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**HunHan Shipper : **Sudah author kabulkan,HunHan NC ada dipart 3 dan BaekYoel author tampung dulu buat chap – chap selanjutnya :D

**Babyraindeer : **iya semanis authornya *dimuntahin*  
Iya nih, apalagi dichap 3 ini udah berani NCin Luhan sampe beronde – ronde lagi *pray for babyLu*  
Jawabnya udah ada diatas  
Sip kalau banyak yang review pasti engga akan lama kok **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **Iya, di chap 2 sama 3 author banyakin HunHan sama KaiSoo, tapi dichap – chap selanjutnya author bakal ngasih ChanYeol Moment sama NCnya deh~  
wahhh… anak alim, aduh author jadi ngerasa bersalah deh sudah mempengaruhi ini~ ahaha.. mianhae…  
Udah, itu udah aku bikin sesweet mungkin walau Luhannya agak naugty naughty gimana gitu…  
Sip. *Tangkep abang Kris! CIPOKIN ABANG KRIS *eh eh eh. Hehehe :D **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinie Hun : **Gomawo hahahaa  
Nah… bener banget dan kayaknya kalau mereka udah NCnya hobinya Sehun bertambah lagi jadi hobi banget ngeNCin Luhan, hahaha… (Sehun: eh… thor… BabyLu itu udah kayak zat addictive buat aku. Author: apalah katamu oppa.)  
buat yang satu itu bakal ada dichap – chap selanjutnya. Jadi panteingn terus aja ya  
Oke. Pasti ! karna author juga suka banget tuh kalau udah ada yang NCan di mobil atau di kamar mandi *Plak* *Sumpah author keliatan banget ini yadongnya*  
Sip kalau banyak yang review pasti author bakal update marathon deh, yakso… yakso.. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Nisa : ** Ne, author berusaha untuk buat so HOT mungkin tapi seandainya kurang mianhae. Sip *makasih udah dibilang baik padahal aslinya author ini yadong akut. LOL* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong Chingudeul^^. Kembali lagi bersama author geje yang banyak banget typonya bernama Lee Dong Hwa. Oke. Buat chapter yang satu ini author buat panjang bangetttt… karna banyak permintaanya. Jadi kalau agak telat updatenya mianhae. Karna author juga lagi banyak banget tugas disekolah *dilapin keringet sama Kriss Oppa* Buat yang udah review terima kasih banyak :D jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^ author selalu menunggu review dari kalian. Oh.. karna banyak yang minta KaiDo NC, BaekYeol moment dan HunHan moment maka author kasihlah buat kalian para readers. *BUAT PARA YADONGERS KEMBALI MERAPAT* Sebelumnya author mau ngingetin hal yang dilakukan KaiDo ataupun HunHan tidak untuk dirumah. Don't try NC in your home. *kecuali kalau Kris Oppa sama author* *dimutilasi* seperti biasa balasan review ada dibawah, sesudah cerita **** oke sepertinya author mulai banyak bacot jadi mari kita lanjutkan saja. Ceritanya.**

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : M (Mesum)**

**Chapter : 4/?**

Dilain waktu dan tempat Kai dan Dio sedang berada di Villa yang mereka tempati. Kai baru saja sampai dikamarnya (walaupun satu Villa tapi beda kamar sama Dio) saat dia akan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dia mendengar pintu diketuk, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu sebelum Dio membukanya.

"Dio… Kai… kanjja kita ke Love Land." Teriakan Luhan terdengar saat Kai akan membuka pintu.

"Mianhae Luhan-ah, Dio bilang ingin beristirahat dulu, jadi kau dan Sehun saja yang kesana, aku dan Dio mungkin baru akan jalan – jalan besok atau lusa." Ucap Kai tepat saat membuka pintu.

"Kau yakin? Bukannya tadi Dio sangat ingin mengunjungi Love Land? Mana Dio?" Luhan bertanya, dia mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam Villa tapi Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya menghalangi jangan masuk.

"Dio sedang ada dikamarnya, dia sedang tidur." Ucap Kai masih memblokir jalan Luhan.

"Chagi, Dio sedang tidur sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia. Kasian." Sehun ikut mencoba membujuk Luhan agar tidak masuk kedalam Villa.

"Jinjja? Ah.. baiklah… Sehun kanjja, kita berdua saja yang pergi kesana." Ucap Luhan akhirnya. Dan kedua namja itupun tersenyum dengan mesum + evil. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Let's flashback.

*Flashback*

Mereka semua (HunHan dan KaiDo) menaiki pesawat pribadi milik Kris yang untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Dio dan Luhan segera masuk dan mereka kembali tidur dipesawat karna tadi pagi mereka bangun jam 03.00 dengan alasan untuk mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan yang mereka buntuhkan, tapi saat sampai dipesawat mereka malah mengantuk dan langsung tidur.

"Mwo? Mereka ini dasar." Decak Kai saat membawa semua perlengkapan Dio.

"Kenapa mereka harus bangun pagi jika nantinya akan tidur seperti ini." Timpal Sehun. Dan berginilah nasib kedua namja ini, mereka menaruh perlengkapan mereka dan juga perlengkapan yeojachingunya.

"Aish… Mereka benar – benar lelap." Ucap Kai yang duduk disamping Dio.

"Ne. Jika sedang tidur Luhan terlihat sangat cantik dan damai." Ucap Sehun yang ikut duduk disamping Luhan.

"Sehun… kamu taukan jika sampai disana mereka akan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri."

"Ne, aku tau, mereka sama – sama yeoja dan jika yeoja dan yeoja sedang berlibur mereka akan lupa segala hal termasuk namjachingunya." Jawab Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan mereka bersama." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Stt.. jangan sampai mereka bangun." Bisik Kai, Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi jangan buat mereka bersama, kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua, dengan begitu kita bisa… hehehe…" Kai memperlihatkan senyuman evilnya. Seakan mengerti Sehun mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum sama sepeti Kai.

"Chagi, aku tak sabar menunggu kita sampai di Jeju jadi kita bisa berduaan saja…" Bisik Kai sambil mengelus surai hitam Dio yang sengaja ia gerai.

*Flashback off*

Kai menutup pintunya, senyuman evil + mesumnya masih terbingkai dibibir tebalnya, setelah dia memastikan kalau semua pintu terkunci temasuk semua jendela dia kembali memamerkan senyumannya dan bahkan ini lebih evil dan juga lebih mesum.

"Kai… itu barusan Luhan?" tanya Dio dari kamarnya.

"Ne." jawab Kai sambil berjalan ke kamar Dio. Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau apapun Kai menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Dio membuat sang yeoja terloncat kaget dari kursinya, dia baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambut panjang sepinggangnya itu basah karna air dan aroma sampo dan sabun bisa tercium oleh Kai.

"Omo… Kai… aish… kamu menganggetkanku." Ucap Dio sambil meraih kembali sisir yang jatuh karna dia kaget.

"Jinjja? Mianhae." Ucap Kai menutup pintunya dan *klek* tanpa sepengetahuan Dio, Kai mengunci kamarnya.

"Wae? Apa kata Luhan tadi?" tanya Dio yang masih sibuk menyisir rambut basahnya. Kai berjalan kearah Dio dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Luhan bilang kalau dia tidak bisa pergi ke Love Land karna lelah dan dia malah tidur." Ucap Kai yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Dio.

"Jinjja? Aish… kalau begitu kita pergi berdua saja." Ucap Dio yang masih tidak merasakan hawa – hawa aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai. Kai menggeleng pelan masih menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Dio.

"Shireo, aku tidak mau pergi kesana." Ucap Kai. Dio yang sudah menyisir rambutnya kini bangkit dan membawa pengering rambut untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Wae? Bukannya disana akan sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Dio, Saat itu Kai sedang berjalan ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Tidak, masih ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada pergi ke Love Land." Dio menghentikan pekerjaanya dan berbalik menatap Kai.

"Jinjja? Apa itu?" Kai yang sedang menutup matanya tersenyum dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang Dio tanyakan.

"Kamu mau tau?" tanya Kai disambut dengan anggukan manis dari Dio.

"kalau begitu sini." Ucap Kai sambil menepuk nempuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Diopun naik merangkak naik ketas kasur dan duduk disamping Kai. Diopun menatap Kai menunggu sang namja mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi bukannya berbicara Kai malah membawa Dio kedalam pelukannya.

"Kai… Wae.."

"Ssstt.. biarkan seperti ini untuk sesaat saja, aku sangat merindukan pelukan hangatmu, sadarkah kalau saat Luhan memberi tau kalau kita akan pergi ke jeju kamu sangat sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri, menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu untuk liburan disini, apa kamu sadar aku sangat kehilangan pelukan hangat ini karna hal itu?" Ucapan Kai barusan menyadarkan Dio kalau beberapa hari kebelakang dia melupakan namjachingunya ini karna terlalu bersemangat pergi ke Jeju.

"Mianhae… Hisk… aku tak… hisk.. bermaksud… hisk… mianhae…" ucap Dio sambil terisak, dia merasa bersalah karna hal barusan. Entahlah, belakangan ini Dio menjadi cengeng sedikit saja ada masalah dia selalu menangis.

"Sssttt… Uljima… jebal…" Ucap Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dio masih saja terisak dibahu Kai, membuat sang namja menarik lepas pelukannya dan menatap Dio.

"Chagi… jangan menangis, lihatlah pipimu akan menjadi sembab ditambah mata bulatmu ini akan menjadi bengkak." Ucap Kai seraya menghapus butiran air mata di pipi Dio.

"Aku benar – benar merasa bersalah padamu Kai… hisk… mianhae…" Ucap Dio. Kai tersenyum lembut dan menangkup kedua pipi Dio membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Bukankah ini gunanya pasangan? Saling mengingatkan satu sama lain, saling menjaga, saling menguatkan?" Dio mengangguk masih menatap mata Kai.

"kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Kai. Dio menatap dalam Kai, mencari kebohongan dari perkataannya tapi tak kebohongan apapun yang bisa dia temukan karna Kai benar – benar sudah memaafkannya.

"Gomawo…." Ucap Dio dengan suara serak karna isakan. Kai kembali tersenyum lembut dan dia menarik pelan pipi Dio membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat, terus dan terus sampai Kai menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. CHU~ Kaipun kembali mengecup manisnya bibir Dio. Memang, mereka sudah sering sekali berciuman tapi Kai selalu saja merindukan bibir tebal Dio seakan – akan bibir tebal yeoja itu adalah sebuah zat additive untuknya. Kai menggerakan wajahnya kesisi kanan mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Semua yang hanya bermula dengan kecupan kini sudah berubah menjadi Frace Kiss yang sangat sangat hot, mereka berdua saling bertarung lidah, saling membelit, berbagi saliva, menghisap lidah satu sama lain, membuat pasokan oksigen mereka menipis, sadar akan hal itu Kai mengecup lembut bibir itu sekali sebelum dia pindah pada leher jenjang Dio.

"Eungghhh… Joonggiieennahh.." Desah Dio saat Kai menghisap sweet spotnya. Saat mendengar sang yeoja mendesah sepeti itu Kai semakin gencar melancarkan 'serangan'nya. Dia terus saja menjelajahi leher jenjang Dio dan membuat puluhan kiss mark disana.

"uh…ah… shhhh…" Dio kembali mengeluarkan desahannya saat Kai mengisap titik sensitifnya dibelakang telinga. BUGH. Kai menjatuhkan dirinya membuat keadaan sekarang menjadi Kai menimpa tubuh kecil Dio. Tapi Kai menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak membuat Dio berat. Kai kembali menatap Dio yang sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Chagii… aku menginginkanmu, detik ini juga." Bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Dio dan detik berikutnya dia meniup pelan telinga Dio membuat sang yeoja bergidik geli. Kai kembali menatap Dio menunggu jawabannya.

"Tappiii… Kai… Aku…" Dio terlihat kesusahan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Kai tersenyum dengan manisnya dan mengelus surai hitam nan tebal milik Dio.

"Tenang saja, jika kamu tidak siap, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu chagi." Ucap Kai masih setia mengelus rambut Dio dengan sebelah tangannya menompang tubuhnya yang masih berada diatas Dio.

"Bu… bukan.. itu… hanya saja…" Dio tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Dia malah tertunduk tak mau menatap Kai. Karna Dio tak melanjutkan perkataannya, Kai menatap Dio yang masih tertunduk, Kai menyentuh pelan dagu Dio dan mengangkatnya, berusaha untuk kembali mempertemukan mata mereka. Kai menatap dalam – dalam manik hitam milik Dio, mencari sesuatu yang membuat yeoja itu tak mau menatapnya.

"Apa kamu takut?" tanya Kai setelah menatap Dio. Sang yeoja mengangguk pelan dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Kadang Dio ini bisa menjadi pemalu bahkan lebih pemalu dari tumbuhan putri malu. Kai hanya tersenyum dan kembali menarik lebut dagu Dio kembali mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

"Kenapa? apa yang kamu takutkan, hem?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Dio, mau tak mau yeoja itu harus menjawab.

"Karrr…nnnaa… Aku… takut… tiba – tiba saja kamu akan meninggalkanku…" Jawab Dio berupa bisikan pelan. Kai membelai pipi putih Dio dengan sangat lembut.

"Tatap mataku, apa aku mempunyai niat untuk meninggalkanmu setelah apa yang telah kita lalui bersama selama ini? Tatap mataku dan kamu akan tau jawabannya." Diopun menatap Kai dalam mencari sesuatu dalam manik – manik Kai yang membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya bisa tenggelam dalam hitamnya.

"bagaiman apa yang kamu temukan? Apa aku mempunyai niat untuk meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kai. Dio hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi apa yang sekarang kamu takutkan?" Tanya Kai.

"Hisk… Hisk… Kai, jangan tinggalakan aku." Ucap Dio yang langsung memeluk Kai dengan eratnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu chagi." Ucap Kai sambil mengusap – usap pucuk kepala Dio.

"Tapi, diluar sana banyak sekali yeoja yang mengagumimu. Hisk… Bahkan mereka lebih cant…" Kai menarik lepas pelukan Dio membuat sang yeoja menghentikan perkataannya

"Ssstt… secantik apapun mereka aku tidak akan pernah peduli, aku tidak bisa melihat kecantikan mereka. Kamu tau kenapa?" Dio hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Karna sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat mereka sekalipun mereka secantik putri, seputih salju, seterang bintang karna mataku ini hanya bisa melihatmu, hanya dirimu dan tak ada yang lain. Dunia ini menjadi tak berari saat kamu berada disampingku, aku rela menukar apa saja yang aku punya agar terus bisa disampingmu…. dan sekarang kamu menyangka kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Dio kembali terisak dan kembali memeluk Kai, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai yang ada diatasnya.

"Sssttt.. Uljima chagi. Tataplah aku." Ucap Kai. Diopun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai.

"Apa kamu percaya padaku?" Tanya Kai sungguh – sungguh.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kai." Ucap Dio. Kai tersenyum dan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan CHU~ bibir merekapun kembali bertemu, Kai mengecup Dio dengan sangat lembut, tidak ada nafsu, yang ada hanyalah cinta yang begitu besar. Kai melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Dio.

"Bolehkah aku…?" Dio mengerti apa yang Kai maksudkan. Dia mengangguk mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, jadikanlah aku milikmu selamanya dan janganlah pernah meninggalkanku." Ucap Dio. Kai tersenyum dengan manisnya dan kembali mengecup bibir tebal Dio.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin memanas dan terjadilan France Kiss, mereka kembali saling memanggut, membelit dan berbagi saliva sampai pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh mereka berkurang. Kai kembali membuat Kiss Mark disekitar leher Dio yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada tempat karna sangking banyaknya Kai membuat Kiss Mark. Ciuman Kai terus turun pada dada Dio yang masih terbungkus kemeja berwarna hijau toska yang tipis. Kai menemukan dua gundukan besar disana. Dia menyentuhnya perlahan membuat empuhnya mendesah pelan.

"ssshhh… khhhaaaiii…" Mendengar desahan itu Kai mulai nakal, dia meremas – remas (?) gundukan itu secara bergantian dengan tangan kanannya karna tangan kirinya sedang menompa tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menimpa Dio.

"Uhhh… khhaaiii… shhh… aaahhh…" Dio kembali mendesah saat remasan Kai di gundukan miliknya semakin keras. Kai kembali menurunkan ciumannya disekitar dada Dio yang sedikit terekspos itu, pelahan tangan Kai membuka kancing kemeja milik Dio tapi saat kancing terakhir akan terlepas Kai menatap Dio seakan dia kembali menanyakan ijinnya. Dio mengangguk memberi ijin namjachiunya itu melakukan hal yang lebih. Akhirnya Kai membuka kemeja yang Dio kenakan, dan sangat terkejutnya kai saat menatap tubuh putih mulus didepannya, tidak salah kalau Dio tidak pernah mau memakai baju yang terbuka bahkan saat beberapa tahun lalu mereka berlibur kepantai, ternyata Dio sangat bisa menjaga tubuhnya yang menggoda ini agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, dan sekarang Kai berada didepannya menatapnya serakah seakan – akan dia tidak ingin tubuh satu ini dilihat orang lain, hanya dia yang berhak dan hanya dia.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kai. Tatapanmu membuatku takut." Ucap Dio saat melihat Kai menatapnya bagaikan Singa yang siap menerjang mangsanya. Kai menyeringai Evil membuat Dio merinding.

"Chagia~ aku suka kulit putihmu ini~ jangan sampai orang lain melihatnya ne~" Ucap Kai disertai desahannya. Dio meneguk salivanya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kai akan mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan segera Kai menyambar leher jengang Dio. Membuat banyak Kiss Mark lagi disana, Kai mengehentikan sebentar 'pekerjaannya' dan menatap Dio yang sedang menggigit bibirnya menadan Desahan.

"Keluarkan desahan indahmu chagi… mendesahlah.. itu akan membuatmu lega.." Ucap Kai tepat ditelinganya. Sedangkan Dio tetap bungkam dan menutup matanya. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menerjang leher Dio, ciuman Kai terus turun dan sekadang sudah sampai di dua gundukan yang cukup besar yang masih tertutup oleh bra. Kai terus mencium dadanya dan tangannya merayap kepunggung Dio mencari pengait bra dan… TLEK. Kai melempar bra itu kesembarang arah dan menatap dua gundukan itu dengan lapar, nipple pink kecoklatan itu sangat menggoda iman. Kai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat nipple kiri Dio sedangkan tangannya di gunakan untuk mengusap dan memelintir nipple kanan Dio. Tapi Dio masih saja bungkam menahan desahannya, membuat Kai gemas akhirnya Kai memelintir nipplenya keras dan mengigit nipple kirinya.

"Ukkhhh… Kaiiii… ohhh.." Akhirnya Dio mengeluarkan desahannya lagi.

"Begitu chagi~ keluarkan desahnmu." Ucap Kai sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya mengulum dan memelintir nipple Dio.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa tubuh merekapun sudah sama – sama naked, bagaimana caranya? Tentulah Kai yang melakukan semua itu sedangkan Dio? Dia hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Kai berikan untuknya, dia seakan – akan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan menikmati sentuhan Kai. Dan sekarang Kai sedang sibuk menjilati nipple kanan Dio sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk meremas dan memelintir nipple Dio membuat sang yeoja semakin gila mendesah nikmat.

"Shh.. owhhh… Kaiii… eunnggg…" desahan tak jelas keluar dari bibir tebal Dio yang sekarang terlihat sangat bengkak dan merah, jangan lupakan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kai melakukan hal itu secara bergiliran pada kedua gundukan yang sekarang menjadi benda favoritenya itu.

"Chagi bolehkan kita masuk ke inti sekarang?" tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dan menggeser posisinya sedikit keatas mencari posisi yang enak. Kai kembali mencium Dio berusaha mengalihkan perhatian yeojachingunya saat telinjuknya menerobos pada Miss-V Dio yang masih virgin.

"Appp Hemmppp eeeunnngghhh." Teriakan Dio terbungkam oleh ciuman panas dari Kai. Perlahan Kai menggerakan telunjuknya di dalam Dio. Membuat sang yeoja meringis kesakitan, tapi lama kelamaan Dio sudah terbiasa.

"Kaiii ooohhh iiiniiii eeeungguhhh." Kai menambah jarinya terus menerus sampai sekarang sudah ada 3 jari di miss v Dio membuat sang yeoja menjerit kesakitan.

"Awww APPPOOO!" Teriak Dio kesakitan.

"hiskk.. hiskk.. Kai appo." Isak Dio.

"Uljima, jika aku tidak mempersiapkanmu kamu pasti akan semakin kesakitan." Ucap Kai serasa mengerakan ketika jarinya perlahan. Dio mengangguk tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali meringis. Kai yang melihat Dio yang kesakitan tak tega, tentu saja sekarang yejoanya kesakitan karna kelakuan dirinya.

"Apa kamu mau berhenti?" Tanya Kai.

"Andwe! Ohhh! KAI!" Teriak Dio saat tanpa sengaja Kai menumbuk suatu yang kenyal disana. Ghoca! Kai berhasil menemukan g-spotnya. Kai semakin gencar menumbuk benda kenyal itu dan sesekali sesekali tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menggelitik klitoris Dio membuat empunya kembali mendesah kencang.

"Ahh Kaiiii terrrruussshhhh deeepppeerrr sshhhh." Desah Dio. Kai terus menyodok miss v Dio yang sempit dengan tangannya, Kai menutup matanya membayangkan bagaimana jika juniornyalah yang ada didalam miss v Dio yang sempit ini.

"Ahhh Kaiiii akuuuhhh maaauuu…!"

"JOONGIN…" Teriak Dio saat klimkaks yang pertamanya. Kai membiarkan Dio meresapi klimaksnya sedangkan dengan perlahan Kai mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang sudah berlumutan carian Dio membuat sang yeoha sedikit meringis.

"Bolehkan aku memasukimu sekarang?" tanya Kai meminta persetujuan Dio.

"Ndddeehh ceppaatlaahh… masukkki aku… haaarrrdeeerr annnddd deeeppphhheerrr." Jawab Dio dengan desahan yang menggoda. Kai menyeringai Evil dan menuntun juniornya pada miss v Dio.

"Aaahh sshhh kaaaii." Desah Dio saat Kai menggesekan kenjantangannya pada klitorisnya.

"Paaallliii. Jangan menggodakkuuhh" Desah Dio.

"Sudah horny eoh?" Tanya Kai membuat Dio memalingkan wajahnya.

"Cepatlah atau kita henti-sshhh.. Awww! Apppo." Pekataan Dio terhenti dengan desisannya saat Kai secara perlahan memasukan junironya pada miss v Dio.

"Sshhh Chagiii kenapa sempit sekali? Ahhhh…" Desah Kai saat berhasil memasukan kepala juniornya saja. Kai sudah mendesah seperti itu padahal baru kepalanya saja yang masuk bagaimana kalau seluruh junironya sudah masuk.

"Arrggg…" Erang Dio saat junior Kai merobek selaput darahnya. Dengan kuat Dio meremas seprai putih yang sudah tak memiliki bentuk itu.

"Chagi. Mianhae… apa kita sudahi saja?" tanya Kai melihat darah keluar.

"Andwe! Lanjutkan.. ohhh." Tidak mungkin juga mengehentikan semuanya setelah berjalan sejauh ini. Kai mengangguk dan Setelah beberapa menit mencoba akhirnya junior Kaipun masuk seutuhnya kedalam miss V Dio.

"Chagg-."

"Tunggu, biarkan sepeti ini dulu." Ucap Dio tanpa membuka matanya. Dia berusaha beradaptasi dengan junior kai yang memiliki ukuran big side.

"Bergeraklah Kai…" Ucap Dio setelah terbiasa dengan junior Kai. Dengan sangat pelan bagaikan slow motion Kai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"nggeekk eungghh sshh." Dio merinis dan mendesah disaat yang bersamaan saat kai menggerakan pinggangnya. Kai terus menggerkannya dengan teratur. Dio menggerakan pingulnya antara perih dan nikmat. "Ohhh.. kaiiii… mooreehhh…" Kaipun semakin mendorong juniornya agar lebih masuk kedalam miss-v Dio.

"Ahhhh Kaiii thhheereee… lakukan lagggiihh." Kai kembali menemukan g-spotnya Dio membuat Kai menumbuk g-spot itu berkali kali.

"Deeepppperrr Kaaaiiii Harrrdddeeerr aahhhh." Desah Dio.

"As your wish baby." Jawab Kai memperdalam genjotannya (?) membuat Dio terus menerus mendesah.

"Assshhh… fuckkk.. yeaahh…" Rancau Kai sambil terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kaii.. oh… I wannnaa…" Kai mengerti dia semakin mempercepan gerakannya dan terus menumbuk g-spot Dio, membuat Dio semakin meremas sprai menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya.

"Akkhh! KAIIII." Tubuh Dio melengkuk keatas saat kembali mencapai klimaksnya. Kai memperlambat gerakannya membiarkan Dio meresapi klimkasnya setelah satu menit berlalu, Kai kembali menerjang nipple Dio dan melumat bibirnya, mencoba memancing libido Dio untuk kembali keluar. Kai mengklaim semua mulut Dio dan menggelitik langit – langitnya membuat Dio mendesah tertahan. Tangannya semakin kencang meremas gundukan Dio dan terkadang memelintirnya.

"Eungghhh…" Dio kembali mendesah terendam karna ciuman Kai, Kai tau kalau dia sudah sukses membuat yeojachingunya kembali horny. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan berkonsentrasi pada gerakan pinggangnya, Sungguh saat ini dia sudah sangat hard.

"Okkhh… soooo haaarddd…" Rancau Dio saat Kai yang sudah hard terus menumbuk g-spotnya.

"Ahhhhh… fuckkk.. semmm…pittt.. sekaliiii…" Rancau Kai semakin meningkaktkan intensitas genjotannya (?)

"Kaiiii… Ohhhh… Deepppeerrr… I… wannaaa…." Dio mengerang nikmat saat akan mencapai klimaksnya

"Eunggghhh Tunggu, bersama chagggiii euungghhh." Jawab Kai disertai dengan desahannya. Detik berikutnya Kai menggenjot Dio secara brutal membuat sang yeoja kembali mendesah dengan kerasnya karna kai terus menumbuk g-spotnya secara telak.

"Kaii akuuu suuudaahh taakkk tahannn..." Ucap Dio sambil terus mencerngkarm seprai.

"Nadddooo."

"JOOONGGGINNN"

"KYUNGSOOO" Teriak mereka bersamaan, Dio mengerluarkan cairan-nya duluan disusul dengan Kai yang menumpahkan jutaan sperma di rahim Dio membuat rasa hangat menjalar di tubunya.

"Gomawo, kamu telah mempercayaiku. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Saranghae." Ucap Kai sambil mengecup pelan bibir Dio.

"Ne, tetaplah selalu disisiku. Nado Saranghae." Jawab Dio sambil membalas kecupannya. Tanpa Dio sadar Kai kembali menggerakan pinggulnya membuat juniornya bergerak.

"Ssshhh Kaai… jangan bilang oooohhhh kamuuu…"

"Aku lelah~" Rengek Dio dengan manjanya. Melihat kalau yeojanya kelelahan dan merengek seperti itu Kaipun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Baiklah~ tapi besok kita lakukan lagi ne?" tanya Kai sambil membawa Dio kedalam pelukannya. Diopun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai.

"Eumm." Jawab Dio tanpa sadar karna dia terlalu lelah untuk mencerna perkataan Kai. Bahkan Dio lupa untuk menyuruh Kai mengeluarkan Juniornya. Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, dia juga tidak mempunyai niat untuk mencabut adik kecilnya dari miss-v Dio. _Biarkan adik kecilku tetap berada didalammu chagi~_ Pikir Kai sebelum dia ikut tidur bersama Dio.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, cahaya matahari mulai menyinari bumi, seorang yeoja terlihat sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kornea matanya. Dia mulai meregangkan badannya tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Dia menatap namja yang sedang memeluknya, Kai terlihat tidur dengan damainya sambil memeluknya. Dio mengumpulkan memorynya mengingat apa yang terjadi. Binggo! Dia ingat kalau kemarin itu… Dia menatap tubuhnya dari balik selimut. _NAKED! _Teriak Dio dalam benaknya. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya aneh, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di miss-vnya. Dia membulatkan mata saat dia tau kalau junior Kai masih ada di miss-vnya. Dio berfikir keras, dia tidak mungkin membangunkan Kai yang ada di pasti akan diserang apalagi posisi mereka seperti ini. Dio memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Kai dan mencabut junior Kai sendiri. Dio mengigit bibirnya saat dia menarik junior Kai keluar agar tidak mengeluarkan rintihannya. Dio menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia sudah berhasil mengeluarkan junior Kai tanpa membangunkan namja berkulit tan itu. Dio menatap keseliling kamarnya mencari bajunya tapi yang bisa digapainya hanyalah kemeja besar yang kemarin dikali Kai jadi yasudlah.. dari pada dia tidak memakai baju sama sekali.

Dio masuk mengendap – endap kedalam kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan air agar memenuhi bathtub dan memasukan sebuah carian dan timbulah busa – busa di bathtub itu, sementara menunggu bathtubnya pernuh, Dio berjalan menatap dirinya dicermin besar yang ada dikamar mandi. Dia membua 2 kancing atas kemejanya. Matanya terus menelusuri kiss mark yang semalam dibuat oleh Kai. Sungguh, saat ini lehernya bahkan bahunya dipenuhi oleh kiss mark yang dibut oleh Kai.

Tanpa Dio sadar kalau seseorang sedari tadi sedang menatapnya dari ambang pintu. Namja yang tak lain adalah Kai baru saja bangun saat merasakan Dio tidak ada didalam pelukannya, Dia bangun dan memakai boxernya. Kai membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Dio dengan pipi yang memerah sedang mengamati lehernya.

"Ekehemm…" Kai berdeham membuat Dio terkesiap kaget dan langsung menengok kesamping, dia menemukan Kai toplees dan itu membuat pipinya semakin berwarna merah padam.

"Sedang memperhatikan karyaku eoh?" Tanya Kai sambil berjalan masuk. Dio tidak menjawab dan kembali memandang dirinya di cermin. Kai merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak Dio.

"Neomu yeppo." Bisik Kai.

"Eungghh… Kaiii…" desah Dio saat Kai berbisik ditelinganya.

"Wae? Kenapa kamu menjadi begitu sesitive chagi?" tanya Kai sambil menghembuskan nafas di telinga Dio membuat yeoja itu merinding geli.

"Emmhh.. Kai.. ah.. lepaskan…" Ucap Dio mulai berontak. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Kai malah semakin menjadi – jadi. Tangannya mulai merayap nakal ke dua gundukan yang menjadi benda favoritnay itu. Kai menyentuhnya pelan. Ternyata Dio tidak memaki bra membuat Kai semakin tersenyum mesum.

"Shhh… Kaii… berhentiii.." Ucap Dio disertai desahannya.

"Kamu yakin ingin aku berhenti? Bukankah sentuhanku semalam sangat lembut? apa kamu tidak menginginkanku lagi?" Tanya Kai sambil memelintir nipple dari luar kemeja.

"Eunnggghhh…" Desah Dio saat Kai memelintir nipplenya dari luar kemeja membuatnya semakin melayang. Kai membalikan tubuh Dio dan langsung menyambar bibir kissable milik Dio. Kai melumat bibir itu dengan nafsu. Dia juga menjilat bibir bawah Dio, meminta ijin pada sang pemilik untuk memasuki goanya. Dio yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. Kai tersenyum dalam benaknya saat melihat Dio sudah pasrah. Lidah Kai masuk dan langsung mengeksplore semua yang ada disana. Kai mengajak lidah Dio untuk bertarung, Dio yang memang sudah terbawa permainan Kai membalas ajakan Kai untuk bertarung dan tangannya merayap dan melingkar di leher Kai. Dan terjadilah France Kiss yang sangat panas pagi ini. Mereka saling menghisap, menggulum dan berbagi saliva sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen membuat ciuman mereka terhenti. Dio menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya sedangkan Kai memandang wajah Dio yang memerah, kiss mark memenuhi lehernya dan sekarang Dio hanya memakai sebuah kemeja tipis berwarna hijau toska yang membuat kedua breatsnya terlihat jelas dan semua hal itu membuat Kai horny dan pikirkan pervert mulai menjalar di dalam benaknya. Dio merasakan perubahan aura dari seorang Kim JoongIn langsung menatapnya dengan was – was.

"Waaeee?" tanya Dio pada Kai yang masih menatapnya. Ah… bukan menatap Dio tapi menatap kedua breatsnya. Kai mendongak menatap mata bulat Dio sambil memamerkan senyum evilnya.

"Bukankah.. kemarin kamu bilang kalau kita akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kai langsung berjalan mendekat dan menaruh kedua tangannya di wastafel memenjara Dio.

"Mwoooyaa? Aku tidak pernah berkat…" _Oh.. Dear!_ Dio baru ingat kalau dia bilang 'Eumm' kemarin malam. Membuatnya mau tidak mau meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Sudah ingat?" Bisik Kai. Dio tidak menjawab, Dio malah mengigit bibirnya menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian semalam tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitive dengan sentuhan Kai.

"Baguslah kalau kamu ingat karna aku akan menagih janjimu itu sekarang juga." Kai kembali berbisik membuat Dio semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tungguuhh Kaiihh.. kamu tidak berfikir kita akan melakukannya disinikah?" tanya Dio dengan suara desahannya. Kai hanya tersenyum pervert.

"Wae? Aku ingin mencobanya ditempat lain chagi~" Ucap Kai dengan nada yang semenggoda mungkin. Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia menyerah, toh dia juga tidak mungkin melawan Kai, lagi pulaaa… entah kenapa sentuhan Kai kemarin menjadi zat addictive untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Eungghh… Tapiii.. tidakk… disinihhh.." Ucap Dio dengan desahannya karna Kai terus meremas gundukannya bahkan semakin keras.

"Ani, chagi… aku ingin disini, otteo?" Kini Kai sudah kembali menempelkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Dio yang sudah terekspos karna kedua kancing atasnya terbuka.

"Eungghh…" Dio hanya bisa mendesah menerima semua perkataan Kai. Dengan itu Kai membuka semua kancing kemeja yang Dio kenakan dan kini kembalilah terpampang tubuh Naked Dio. Kai menyeringai dalam benaknya karna dia bisa kembali 'mencicipi' tubuh yeojachingunya lagi.

Dio yang sudah terbawa permainan Kai, kini tangannya yang dari tadi melingkar di leher Kai mulai turun kedada dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan junior Kai yang sudah setengah menegang. Dio meremasnya dengan pelan dan lembut membuat Kai yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat Kiss Mark melenguh pelan.

"Shhhh… sejak kapan kamu menjadi naughty seperti ini eoh?" tanya Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dio.

"Sejak kamu terus saja menggodaku." Ucap Dio sambil mengehentakan boxer Kai dan akhirnya mereka berduapun sama – sama Naked. Dio menggigit bibirnya seduktif dan berjalan munduk menuju bathtub sambil menggoyang – goyangkan telunjuknya seakan – akan sedang menggoda Kai untuk mengikutinya. GLUK. Kai meneguk salivanya sendiri, dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau Dio-nya bisa seagresif dan menggodanya seperti ini.

Dio mulai masuk kedalam bathub berbentuk bulat yang kira – kira bisa menampung 3 orang sekaligus. Dia masih menggoyang – goyangkan telunjuknya bermaksud untuk menggoda Kai dan ikut masuk kedalam bathtub. Kai benar – benar sudah horny, bahkan jika hanya menatap Dio dalam balutan kemeja yang tadi dia pakai, apalagi sekarang, Dio seakan – akan memberi lampu hijau untuk berbuat _this _and _that_ yang lebih dari kemarin malam.

"Ohh… baiklah, chagiya~ kamu yang mulai jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat kasar." Ucap Kai sambil berjalan menuju bathtub.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Ucap Dio sambil menjilat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, menggoda Kai. Kai memamerkan seringaiannya dan ikut masuk kedalam bathtub. Dio mulai merangkak naik keatas tubuh Kai dan membuka kedua kakinya dan menghimpit kaki Kai dan duduk dipaha namja tan itu.

"Emmm… biar aku yang mandikan ne?" Ucap Dio mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Yang bersih, kalau tidak kamu akan tau akibatnya." Ucap Kai datar.

"Arraseo, aku akan membersihkan tuan dengan benar." Ucap Dio sambil mengambil shampo yang berada disisi bathtubnya. Dio sedikit menaikan tubuhnya agar bisa membasahi rambut Kai dan memakaikan sampo untuknya. Dan itu membuat kedua breatsnya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah pervert Kai. _Begitu besar dan menggoda_. Begitulah pikir Kai. Namja itu mendorong punggung itu kearahnya dan langsung melahap nipple yeoja itu.

"Eungg… jika tuan… emmm.. nakal..shh.. maka aku tidak akan benar mengerjakan pekerjaanku." Ucap Dio disertai dengan desahannya.

"Hahaha… jangan salahkan aku, karna kamu yang mulai chagi~" Ucap Kai semakin mengulum dan menjilar nipple yang menggoda iman itu.

"Jeballl.. eohhh… biarkan aku…" Ucap Dio dengan desahannya.

"arrasero." Akhirnya Kai melepaskan kulumannya dan membiarkan Dio melanjutkan 'permainannya'

"Gomawo." Ucap Dio dan kembali melanjutkannya. Sekarang Dio tengah membalurkan spons yang sudah dilumuri dengan sabun keseluruh tubuh Kai. Dio memulai sentuhan lembutnya dari leher terus turun kebawah, saat itu Dio tidak bisa melihat kebawah karna bathtubnya penuh dengan busa. Dio hanya menggunakan instingnya dan sesekali melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Kai yang tengah menahan nafsunya. Tangan mungil yeoja satu ini terus bergerak, dia sengaja melewati bagian selangkangan Kai. Dan terus bergerak sampai kaki.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Dio sambil menaruh sponsnya di pinggir bathtub.

"Kamu melewatkan sesuatu…" Ucap Kai sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Jinjja? Tapi sepertinya seluruh tubuh tuan sudah saya bersihkan." Jawab Dio dengan waja polosnya membuat Kai semakin tidak tahan untuk menyerangnya.

"Kamu mau aku menunjukannya?" tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Padahal dia tau kalau bagian selangkangan Kai tidak dia sentuh dari tadi.

Tangan Kai membawa tangan Dio merayap dari dada dan terus menuntun tangan itu sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan juniornya yang sudah setengah menegang.

"Ahhh.. mianhae, aku lupa dengan adik kecil ini, baiklah, karna itu salahku maka aku akan memberikan servis yang terbaik." Ucap Dio sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal. Dia mencengkram junior Kai dengan kencang membuat Kai mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh.. gooodd…" Desah Kai.

"You like sir?" tanya Dio sambil terus mencengram dan memaju mundurkan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Sshhh…. Fassster…" Rancau Kai sambil memejam matanya, juniornya sudah sangat hard dan siap memuntahkan cairannya. Dio juga merasa junior yang dipegangnya bergetar hebat dan dengan tiba – tiba dia melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa-berhenti-kau-mau-aku-habisi-sekarang-juga' Tapi Dio tidak menggubrisnya, dia malam menyerang bibir Kai dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dio menggeserkan junior Kai yang sudah hard itu pada klitorisnya membuat mereka berdua mendesah nikmat. Dio terus menggesekan junior Kai pada klitorisnya membuatnya semakin membesar dan merah, bukan hanya itu sekarang Diopun melemas karna rasa nikmat yang dia buat sendiri.

"Aaahhh… akuhhhh… sudaaahhh… ohhh.. takk.. tahan…" Desah Dio.

"Masukan saja, aku tau kamu bisa chagiya…" Ucap Kai ditelinga Dio. Diopun menaikan sedikit tubuhnya dan menuntun junior Kai masuk kedalam miss-vnya. Dio mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desissan kesakitan saat junior Kai masuk. Dio menaruh tangannya di bahu Kai dan mencoba memasukan junior Kai yang besar itu.

"Akhhh…" Desah mereka berdua saat Dio sudah berhasil memasukan seluruh junior Kai dan sekarang yeoja itu tengah terduduk dipaha Kai. Rasanya masih sakit seperti semalam, walaupun yang malam itu jujur saja lebih sakit karna baru pertama untuknya.

Kai kembali menyambar bibir Dio yang sudah benar - benar bengkak. Kai juga kembali meremas kedua gundukan milik Dio dan sesekali memelintir nipplenya, Kai berusaha agar yeojachingunya melupakan kesakitannya.

"Sudah bisa bergerakkah?" Tanya Kai sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Dio yang diikat tinggi-tinggi. Dio mengangguk dan mulai menaik turunkan badannya.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Dio mencengkram bahu Kai semakin kuat karna rasa perih itu masih ada tapi karna air yang ada dibathtub itu membuat Dio semakin mudah memasukan junior Kai yang big side itu kedalam miss-vnya. Dio kembali menaikan tubuhnya dan kemudian menurunkannya dengan sekali hentakan membuat junior kan langsung menumbuk g-spotnya.

"Akhhh..." Dio memekik karna g-spotnya ditumbuk dengan telak. Diopun mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya membuat g-spotnya terus menerus ditumbuk.

"Ohhh... Kaaaiii... Ini... Ahhh... Nikkmaaatt..." Rancau Dio.

"Yeah.. Baby.. You... Ahh...so..tight! fuck... Yeaaahh!" Rancau Kai sambil ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Dio. Membuat sang yeoja semakin gila.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Dio terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin cepat dan sampailah dia di titik puncaknya.

"Kai... eungh...sudah... tak tahan... I wanna…" Ucap Dio masih menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"tungg… ohh…" desah Kai masih terus ikut menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhhh… aku tak… tahann…" Ucap Dio..

"JoongIn!" Diopun mencapai klimaksnya lembih dulu. Karna itu miss-v Dio semakin mengetat dan menghisap junior Kai untuk semakin masuk. membuahkan sebuah kenikmatan bagi Kim JoongIn.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

"Shhhh…. Ahhh…" Desah Kai yang sudah benar – benar hard. Dengan sekali hentakan lagi maka keluarkan semua sperma Kai. Kai sengaja mendorong juniornya lebih dalam agar semua spermanya tumpah di rahim Dio.

"Hosh… Hosh.. Hosh…" mereka berdua berebut mengambil nafas. Dio menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dan memeluk namja itu.

"Kai…" Ucap Dio masih adalam posisinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kai. Mendorong Dio agar bisa bertatapan.

"Bisakah kamu berjanji sesuatu padaku?" tanya Dio.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Berjanjilan akan terus berada disampingku setelah apa yang kita lakukan ini, berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi kamu akan selalu disampingku, menjagaku sampai tuhan memisahkan kita." Ucap Dio dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Kai tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Dio.

"Sudah kubilang kemarin bukan kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Kai sambil membawa Dio kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku janji akan terus bersamamu, sampai tuhan mencabut nyawaku. Tapi walaupun begitu cintaku akan selalu abadi untukmu dan tidak akan pernah bisa terhapus oleh apapun." Ucap Kai membuat perasaan Dio menjadi tenang.

"Gomawo." Ucap Dio menegakan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut Kai. Tidak ada nafsu, pikirkan pervert ataupun menggoda, hanya ada sebuah cinta yang sangat besar yang mengalirkan sebuah kehangatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kanjja kita bersihkan badan." Ucap Dio mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia baru sadar kalau junior Kai masih ada didalam miss-vnya.

"Aissh… appo…" Rintih Dio saat menarik tubuhnya terlalu cepat.

"Makanya jangan cepat – cepat, jadi sakitkan." Ucap Kai memegang Dio agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kai… pinggangku sakit, aku tidak bisa berjalan." Ucap Dio dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Gendong…" Ucap Dio dengan manjanya sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya. Kai hanya terkekeh pelan dan langsung menggendong Dio menuju tempat shower ala bridal styel.

"Bisa berdirikan?" Tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dan turun dari gendongan Kai.

Mereka berduapun membersihkan tubuh pasangannya masing – masing. Kadang tangan Kai yang nakal meremas dan memelintir nipple Dio dan sebagai pembalasannya Dio mencengkram Junior Kai dengan tangannya. Pada akhirnya mereka berduapun sama – sama horny (lagi) dan bertatapan dengan penuh nafsu.

"Chagi~" Ucap Kai dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Wae?" Tanya Dio sambil meletakan tangannya di leher Kai, badan mereka bedua sudah sama – sama bersih dan sudah dikeringkan oleh uri KaiDo ini memang sama – sama pervert and naughty.

"Aku ingin juniorku kembali memasukimu, aku ingin kembali berada diatasmu, aku juga ingin kembali mendengar desahanmu yang seksi ketika aku menyentuh g-spotmu. Otteo?" Dirty Talk Kai barusan membuat Dio semakin horny. Tapi dia tidak semudah itu terbuai dan langsung menerjang Kai, dia ingin kembali bermain.

"Akhhh… bisakahhh.. kamuuu.. melakukannya… dengaannn.. cepaaatt dan kerassshhh…?" Tanya Dio dengan suara desahannya yang benar – benar seksi, membuat Kai semakin horny.

"Chagi ya… berhentilan mendesah seperti itu, kamu tau kamu akan aku serang jika terus mendesah seperti itu." Ucap Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Cobahh.. ah… sajahhh…" Ucap Dio masih dengan desahannya. _Lampu Hijau Telah Menyala. Baiklah Do Kyungsoo… aku akan membuatmu selalu merindukan sentuhanku._ Begitulah pikir Kai sebelum dia menggendong Dio ala bridal style kembali keranjang.

Dan merekapun melakukan _this _and _that _lagi sampai tenaga mereka benar – benar terkuras.

(Adeeeuuuhhhh… Author panas nih nulis bagian yang ini, udah otaknya lagi yadong nulis bagian NC KaiDo jadi horny~ *lirik bang Kris* Kris: Wae Chagi? Kamu mau kita melakukan apa yang KaiDo lakukan. Author : MAUUUU! *terjang bang Kris* *PLAK* *Digampar readers mengganggu jalannya cerita* Oke Back to the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang yeoja cantik, pintar memasak, ramah, menyenagkan dan mempunyai senyuman yang menawan tengah membersihkan dapur. Ya.. walaupun dia cantik dia adalah seorang maid, karna dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain jadi dia memutuskan berkerja menjadi maid, ditambah dia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Seorang yeoja yang mempunyai nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Mempunyai rambut lurus berwarna hitam kecoklatan sebahu, kulit putih mulus yang selalu ditutupi oleh seragam maidnnya.

"Baekkie-ah." Ucap seorang namja yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mengenal suara berat ini, dia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang namja ah.. ani. Maksudahnya namjachingunya sedang berada di belakangnya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuat dia ikut tersenyum.

"Wae yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun. Keadaan dapur memang sudah gelap, hampir semua maid yang kira – kira berjumblah 20 orang sudah hampir semua masuk kedalam kamarnya masing – masing. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih asik membereskan dapur.

"bisakah kamu membuatkanku secangkir coklat panas?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dia langsung membalikan badannya dan membuatkan sebuah coklat panas untuk namja chingunya. Selama Baekhyun membuat coklat panas. Chanyeol berdiri disebelahnya dan memperhatiakan setiap gerakan yeojachingunya itu. Walapun Baekhyun mempunyai tangan yang kecil tapi dia sangat cekatan.

"Ini, sudah selesai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan cangkir berisi coklat panas yang masih menggempul itu pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol menerima cangkir itu dari Baekhyun.

"Ne, sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pergi tidur." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Tunggu." Cegah Chanyeol sambil memegang tanga Baekhyun. DEG. Darahpun mulai berdesir dengan derasnya menuju pipi Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar balik tubuhnya.

"Emm… bisakah kamu menemaniku menghabiskan coklat panas ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu – ragu. Jujur ini sudah terlalu larut jika ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengobrol. Dia yakin yeoja itu pasti menolaknya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil kembali tersenyum dengan manisnya. Membuat hati seorang Park Chanyeol luluh lantah.

"Kanjja, kita ketaman belakang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya.

Kini merekapun tengan terduduk disebuah kursi panjang yang ada dihalaman belakang. Belum ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka. Mereka masih sama – sama sibuk dengan pikirkannya masing – masing. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku ingin bertunangan denganmu…" Ucap Chanyeol. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Emm.. bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya, aku tentu saja setuju." Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kamu benar – benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, dengan seluruh cinta yang aku punya. Aku sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan cinta yang meluap – lupa. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Nado Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Chaneyol menaruh cangkirnya dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol. Heningnya malam kembali menyelimuti mereka, sekarang mereka tengah menatap langit yang entah kenapa hari ini menjadi begitu terang, begitu banyak bintang diatas sana dan jangan lupakan cahaya bulan yang mendominasi.

"Bukankah bulan itu indah?" Tanya Baekhyun masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Heem. Terang, cantik, indah, dan selalu mendominasi seperti dirimu..." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol saat dia mengatakan 'seperti dirimu…'

"Seperti diriku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, seperti dirimu.. Terang karna selalu menerangi hariku yang gelap jika tanpa dirimu.." Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Cantik karna jika kamu tersenyum kamu terlihat jauh lebih cantik." Sekarang jarak diantara mereka hanya 7 centi "Indah, setiap kali aku memandang dirimu aku selalu memuji tuhan karna telah membuat sebuah mahakarya yang begitu indah." 3 centi "Mendominiasi… karna tak ada yang lain yang mendominasi hatiku selain dirimu…" dan Chu~ bibir merekapun bertemu. Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya. Dia menerima keculam manis penuh dengan cinta dari sang namjachingu. Chanyeol mengecupnya sangatlah lembut, bibir Chanyeol bergerak melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan sangat pelan membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt.

"Saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Nadd…ddoo" Jawab Baekhyun gugup sambil tersipu malu.

"Aisshh.. betapa manisnya nae bakkie-ku satu ini kalau sedang tersipu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi bulat Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, apakah tidak cukup hanya Luh-." Binggo! Dia lupa kalau dia sudah memberi tau Luhan masalah pertuangan mereka. Entah kenapa Baehkyun tidak mau mengatakannya pada Chanyeol kalau Luhan sudah tau. Dia takut Chanyeolnya itu akan marah.

Merasa kalau yeojachingunya tidak menerusakan perkataanya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk dan memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras.

"Wae? Apa ada yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karna biasanya saat mata merek bertemu Baekhyun pasti tersipu tapi, tidak kali ini, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget dan takut.

"Wae? Bicaralah… aku janji tidak akan marah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Maaf… aku tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau kita akan bertunagan pada Luhan…" DEG! Chanyeol kaget mendengar kalau Luhan tau tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apapun dia membiarkan Baekhyu meneruskan pembicaraanya.

"Karna saat itu Luhan Nyonya berkata kalau… dia akan menjodohkanmu dengan teman yeojanya… Aku tidak mau.. aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dijodohkan dengan orang lain… aku.." GEP!

"Suuttt.. Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padaku. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan ini bukan salahmu, aku malah senang kamu bisa mengakuinya, aku senang kalau kamu mengatakan kita akan bertunangan. Tapiii… apa yang Luhan katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Untungnya, Nyonya Luhan menyetujui kita, dia juga bilang kalau tidak akan memberi tau Nyonya Tao dan Tuan Kris tentang masalah ini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang kembali mengembang di bibir manisnya itu.

"Jinjja? Ahhh.. Luhan Nyonya memang baik, nanti kalau pulang sebaiknya kita berterima kasih dan memberitau rencana kita, otteo?"

"Eumm." Jawab Baekhyun dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol.

"Tapi apakah Luhan Nyonya akan memcat kita jika kita benar – benar bertunangan? Bukahkah sudah diberi tau kalau didalam rumah ini tidak boleh ada yang terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan, kalau tidak harus ada salah satu dari kita keluar dari rumah ini." Baekhyun baru sadar akan hal itu. Dia kembali murung.

"Entahlah, aku tidak menanyakan hal itu, aku hanya menyatakan kalau Luhan nyonya marah atau tidak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan murung.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Luhan nyonya tidak akan memecat kita. Jika iya.. biarkan aku yang pergi.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'kamu-tidak-serius-kan'

"Aku sungguh – sungguh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan yeoja sepertimu berkeliling kota seoul yang susah untuk mencari mendapatkan pekerjaan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu sama saja. aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mencari pekerjaan sendirian di kota Seoul ini.. biarkan aku…"

"Suttt… setidaknya aku ini namja dan aku bisa bekerja apa saja, sedangkan kamu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mencari pekerjaan di Seoul baekkie. Aku takut kalau nanti ada orang jahat yang menjerumuskanmu pada sebuah perdangagan manusia atau menjadikanmu pemuas nafsu namja hidung belang, aku tidak bisa…" Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Membiarkan yeoja itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan saat dia memikirkan bagaimana nasib baekhyun jika mencari kerja di Seoul yang notabennya sulit untuk mendapat pekerjaan bagi orang seperti mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan itu terjadi… kumohon mengertilah." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti walaupun ia tidak akan pernah rela jika itu terjadi.

"Berdoalah semoga luhan Nyonya tidak memecat kita." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Ne. semoga saja, aku tau Luhan nyonya itu mempunyai hati yang baik." Ucap Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat biarkanlah masalah diantara mereka dikubur dalam – dalam. Biarkanlah malam ini mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua, biarkanlah mereka mengecap bagaimana rasanga menikmati indahnya lagit pada malam hari. Biarkanlah mereka menyalurkan kehangatan penuh cinta untuk pasangannyanya.

Dan biarkanlah malam itu menjadi salah satu malam terindah yang pernah dihabiskan oleh BaekYoel couple ini. bahkan langitpun memberikan suasana dengan membumbuhkan jutaan bintang yang berkelap – kelip dilangit, membuat suasana semakin terasa romantis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada HunHan dan KaiDo yang masih berlibur di jeju sana.

Rencana kedua namja itu untuk melakukan 'this' and 'that' dengan pasangan masing – masingnya pun berhasil. Dio bahkan sampai sakit pinggang karna Kai terus saja menghajarnya. Tapi mereka sekarang sepertinya harus menanggung nasib yang tak baik karna mereka harus mengikuti kemanapun yeojanya ingin pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melihat bunga – bunga bermekaran, setelah itu kita bermain pasir dipantai?" Luhan mengusulkan.

"Benar. Sekarang pasti bunga – bunga itu sudah bermekaran dan mereka akan terlihat sangat indah." Timpal Dio, dan kedua yeoja itupun terlibat dalam suatu percakapan panjang membahas tentang rencana yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Dilain pihak para namja yang tak lain adalah Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa mendesah berat saat mengetahui rentetan rencana para yeoja di jeju ini.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke Love Land." Ajak Dio.

"Mwo? Asihh.. kemarin kemarin – kemarin aku sudah pergi kesana bersama Sehun."

"Jinjja? Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku?" Tanya Dio.

"Asih kau ini, aku sudah mengajakmu tapi Kai bilang kalau kau sedang istirahat jadi aku tak mau menganggumu." Jawab Luhan.

"Ne? Istirahat? Bukannya kamu yang sedang kecapean dan akhirnya tidur jadi kamu membatalkan rencana kita ke Love Land?"

"Mwo? Aniyo.. Aku tid…" Luhan dan Diopun memandang kearah namja – namja yang memasang wajah tak bersalah, sepertinya rencana para namja – namja ini sudah terbongkar.

"OH SEHUN! KIM JOONG IN!" Teriak Luhan dan Dio secara bersamaan. Para namja hanya menutup matanya saat para yeoja itu berteriak, mereka tau kalau para yeoja ini akan marah – marah karna rencana gila mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tau pokonya kita harus kembali ke Love Land." Ucap Dio.

"Aish. Gara – gara kalian jadi kita harus menyusun rencana kembali." Timpal Luhan.

"Arraseo.. Arraseo.." Jawab Kai dan Sehun bersamaan diiringi nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktunya di Jeju, Ternyata dugaan para namja itu salah, mereka berempat ternyata menghabiskan waktu yang sangat menyenangkan bersama, yah, walaupun kadang para yeoja itu lupa diri saat berbelanja, tapi mereka memakluminya karna itulah yang biasanya para yeoja lakukan. Tak terasa merekapun sudah harus kembali ke Seoul karna satu minggu lagi mereka harus kembali menjalani akivitas mereka sebagai seorang mahasiswa disalah satu perguruan tinggi terkenal di seoul.

"Ah… padahal aku masih ingin berlibur disini." Desah Luhan sambil memandang keluar jendela pesawat pribadi keluarganya.

"Sssuuuttt… jangan murung seperti itu, aku janji akan membawaku kesini lagi." Ucap Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yakso?" Tanya Luhan, senyumannya kini sudah kembali.

"Eung. Yakso, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu chagi." Ucap Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhanpun sudah kembali kerumahnya, begitu pula Dio, Kai dan Sehun. Luhan langsung membaringkan badannya di kamar yang sangat dia rindukan ini.

TOK TOK TOK. Suara pintu terdengar membuat mata Luhan yang tadinya terpejam kembali terbuka.

"Nugu?" Teriak Luhan.

"Ini Aku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah… masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci." Luhan kembali berteriak, dia menggeser posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di punggung kasur.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa kami mengganggu? Sepertinya Luhan sedang tidur, biar kami kembali dulu saja." Ucap Baekhyun menyadari kalau mata Luhan terlihat merah.

"Aniyo, ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menyenggol tangan Chanyeol yang seketika itu membeku karna dia mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Em.. itu… Aku… dan… Aish…" Baekhyun kembali menghentikan perkataanya.

"Dan?" Tanya Luhan tak sabar.

"Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya." Potong Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menegang.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera bertunangan." Luhan yang kaget mendengar berita itu hanya bisa terkesiap.

"Jinjja? Kapan?" Tanya Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan karna kami belum menyiapkan apapun. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang kami inginbicarakan.."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Em.. apakah Luhan tidak akan memecat kami jika kami bertuangan?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu – ragu.

"Mwo? Aniyo! Tidak akan, aku bahkan senang mendengarnya. Ahhh… Baekhyun.. Chukkae." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian diadakanlah pesta kecil – kecilan dikediaman keluarga Xi. Mereka mengadakan pesta pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karna Luhan yang mempercepat semua proses ini, sebelumnya BaekYeol ini telah menolak usulan Luhan untuk mengadakan pesta dirumahnya tapi tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Xi Luhan satu ini jadi lihatlah sekarang, mereka sedang mengadakan Pesta kecil dirumah Luhan yang hanya dihadiri oleh Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Dio dan para maid. Jika kalian menanyakan kemana kedua orang tua BaekYeol, jawabannya adalah mereka anak yatim piatu jadi jangan heran jika tidak ada kedua orang tua mereka di pesta itu. Luhan juga memaksa agar Baekhyun memakai gaunnya yang pernah dia pakai saat ulang tahun dan mau tidak mau Baekhyunpun memakainya. Dan Saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dalam balutan gaun putih sutra itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa berkedip, dia terus saja memperhatikan Baekhyun, seolah – olah dunianya hanya berpusat pada Baekhyun. Cincin perak bertahtakan sebutir berlian mungilpun sudah melekat di kedua jari manis Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi mereka sudah syah menjadi tuangan. Tinggal menunggu kapan mereka akan melanjutkannya kepernikahan.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat bahagia." Bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah tersenyum memandang beberapa maid yang sedang berdansa. Sedangkan mereka kini tengah berada di sudut ruangan.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak senang, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi tunangan dan tidak akan lama lagi mereka akan menikah dan menjadi keluarga bahagia." Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi Chanyeol, aku pasti sangat beruntung sekarang ini." Luhan mau tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sehun yang tengah memandang BaekYeol. Apa maksud Sehun? Apakah dia mencintai Baekhyun?

"Mwoo? Kamuuu.. menyukaii Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan tergagap – gagap. Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas.

"Babo, bukan itu maksudku, aku berharap aku menjadi Chanyeol saat ini dan kamu sebagai Baekhyun, pasti aku akan sangat beruntung bisa menjadikanmu tunanganku." Jelas Sehun. Blush~ langsung saja kedua pipi Luhan memerah, Luhan merasa dirinya bodoh, pastinya Sehun tidak akan pernah menyukai Baekhyun karna Sehun sudah berjanji akan selalu disampingnya dan mencintainya.

"Aishhh kau ini, berhentilah menggodaku." Ucap Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

"Aku serius Hannie." Sehun menarik pelan tangan kiri Luhan dan digenggamnya erat.

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti disini (menunjuk jari masin Luhan) akan melingkan sebuah cincin sebagai tanda cintaku padamu." Ucap Sehun dan detik berikutnya namja itu mencium tangan Luhan dengan lembutnya seakan – akan tangan Luhan adalah sebuah kertas yang sangat rapuh. Luhan benar – benar dibuat tersipu oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggu hari dimana kamu akan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manisku." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah. Sehun mendongak menatap manik hitam Luhan dan Chu~ Sehunpun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis Luhan. Ciuman yang didasari oleh cinta dan kepercayaan yang sekarang mereka rasakan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Saranghae." Dan sebuah kata itupun membuat Luhan semakin terjebak dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun, namja yang sangat dia cintai. Dan dia tidak yakin dia akan bisa lepas dari jeratan pesona Sehun yang sudah merasuki setiap inci dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Gimana KaiDo NCnya? Masih kurang HOT kah? Kalau masih kurang, nanti author tambahkan yang lebih HOT, MEMBAHANA BADAI *apa banget deh* Gimana momentnya udah so sweetkah? Kalau belum mianhae, padahal author udah banting bantal *eh* buat bikin moment yang so sweet banget. Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan, karna author masih baru ^^v. maka dari itu author mengharapkan review dari para readers sekalian **

**And!**

**For Next Chapter :**

**HunHan Moment.**

**KaiDo moment.**

**ChenMin moment**

**Baekyeol moment**

**Kris Tao momet.**

**Balasan Review : **

**Song Hye Hoon : ** Author aja yang bikin merinding gila… Iya aku sering ngintipin, bukan cuman HunHan. Tapi KaiDo dan semua couple juga *Dibakar semua couple exo* Sip pasti dilanjut kok :) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dyakuro34-7 : **Sip. Udah author kasih tuh diatas :) Ga apa – apa, udah mau review disini aja udah makasih banyak J **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Fyeahkaisoo : **Masaa? Author aja jadi horny pas ngetiknya, jadi aja melampiaskan semuanya pada Kris Oppa *dicemplungin ke sungai han*

Kurang? Kalau yang KaiSoo gimana? Masih kurang kah?

Author juga sebenernya biasanya baca yang bl tapi karna mau bikin sesuatu yan baru jadi author bikinnya yang GS deh~

Hahahaa… kan sengaja ga munculin moment KaiDo yang gimana banget, aku pengen mereka kelihatannya itu kayak yang sama – sama pervert *kibarkan mendera pervert*  
Sama – sama :) Makasih juga udah dibilang ffnya daebak padahal masih banyak yang geje dan typo.

Tenang aja, semuanya ada di Chap ini ya kan? Dari mulai KaiDo NC, BaekYeol moment dan HunHan^^

Pake sex toys? (gemeteran) tapi kalau GS author belum pernah baca yang pake sex toys jadi ga bisa bayangin tapi oke lah… kalau nanti ada NC-an author pakein sex toys *belajar dulu besama oppa Kris (Kris : kamu mau kita main pake sex toys *wajah mesum* Author : GLEK. Iyyaaa boleehh… *Dicentang ke bulan*) yang pake sex toysnya buat NC-an selanjutnya ne?

Betul! KIBARKAN BENDERA YADONGERS! Hahaa :D

Nah.. author suka bahasa satu itu. "NO FF NC, NO LIFE"

Sip :) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOtics : **hot ya? Kirain author kurang ^^ hehe..

Iya ya… tega sekali uri sehunnie ini..

Sip deh.. takutnya author ngejelasinnya dengan kata yang ga bisa dipahamin, authorkan agak babo gimana gitu..

Yang itu liat aja nanti… tapi ga akan author bikin ribert kok karna author sendiri ga suka yang ribet – ribet. Hehehe ^^

Sip :) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics : **hahaha :D kalo ga gitu mereka ga akan NC-an dan ga akan rame dan juga ga akan HOT SUMMER xD Kyaa.. Kyaaa.. *Teriak ga jelas*

Jujur author juga ngiler banget sama kalungnya ._.v

Sip :) hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Numpangbaca : **Bagus deh kalau hot berarti sukses :D

Nah iya… makasih udah ngingetin. Author itu ngetiknya engga sadar, pas dicek bagian atasnya udah bener g-spot eh.. pas kebawahnya jadi prostat *keliatan banget author suka baca yang bl*

Sekali lagi makasih udah diingetin :)

Iya, dichap ini KaiSoo NC, kalau kurang hot mianhae..

Ne. Semangat! :D

*Langsung cipokin Kris. Hahaa xD* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dennis kim : **ga apa – apa kok. Author malah makasih karna mau baca dan review disini :)

Sip :) udah tuh baekyeol momentnya, kalau kurang so sweet mianhae.

Salam istrinya Kris *eh*hehe **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Tiikaaa : **Hahahaa :D kan di chap pertama author udah bilang kalau ff ini terinsfirasi dari film titanic jadi bakal ada adegan yang sama kayak di film titanic :)

Gomawo :D

Sip :) HunHan momentnya udah tuh. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**EXO Fujosji : **Waduhh.. sampe mimisan. Hehehe *padahal author waktu nulis sampe pingsan.*

Gwechana :D author malah mau terima kasih karna udah baca dan review disini :)

Sulay? Tunggulah.. author masih nyimpen mereka buat chap selanjutnya, tunggu aja :)

Kalau begitu author yang ngasih ff NC gs pertama buat dhila. YAAAYYYY *teriak ala Kai di MAMA*

Gomawo :D hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baby reindeer : **HISTORI *loh kok*

Hahaha. Mari kita ber-speechless ria :D

Kan sengaja author bikin mirip titanic karna ff ini memang terinsfirasi dari film satu itu :)

Gomawo :D

Hamil? Baru inget kalau mereka bisa hamil *plak* sip deh sip pasti mereka punya anak yang imut – imut kayak author *dibakar*

Sip :) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **Chingu…^^ Kamu udah ngereview dua kali loh.. dan ada dua – duanya dan author udah baca dua – duanya :D

Kurang so sweet ya? Padahal author udah bikin se-sweet mungkin. Okelah.. author bakal tingkatkan lagi ke so sweetanya…

Jeongmal? Gomawo :D

Sip Sip Sip.. tuh, Baekyeolnya udah author masukin~ *diiming – imingin bang kris pasti author turutin deh*

Sip :) (KYA KYA KYA! *kunci pintu kamar* beberpa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara desahan author dan abang Kris yang terdengar begitu keras bahkan sampe bikin horny yang denger *PLAK Yadong kumat*) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinie hun : **jeongmal? Kalao begitu mari kita buat yang lebih Hot lagi *sesat abis author satu ini*

*no coment takut di timpuk thehun lagi*

Ikutan! Kita gantiiin Luhan kalau dia udah lelah *dibakar idup – idup*

Sip :) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : **Hello juga^^ gwechana. Author malah berterima kasih karna udah mau baca dan review disini :)

Hehehee… karna author sengaja bikin adegan satu itu kayak titanic karna emang insfirasinya dari film satu itu :)

Sip, HunHan pasti author munculin di setiap chap kok :)

Ne. Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Zelopelope : **HunHan NC lagi? Kasian dong Luhannya udah tepar diabisin sama Sehun dichap 3. Author simpen dulu aja ya HunHan NC-nya buat dichap – chap selanjutnya. Author bikin supaya lebih panas deh~

**Sari2min : **makasih kalau bener hot berarti sukse author menebar virus yadong *_*

Ahahahaha :D makin pervert deh uri sehun ini..

Emmmm… author juga jadi pengen deh dikasih hadiah kayak gitu dari Kris Oppa *PLAK* *malah curhat*

Iya dong.. uri Kkamjong ini sangat pervert dan dichap ini malah nular ke Dio. Jadi aja KaiDo couple sama – sama pervert.

Gomawo, ahh… jeongmal gomawo :D

KaiDo NC sama HunHan momentanya udah tuh~

Buat latar belang sehun masih author rahasiain, soalnya itu bakal ada di chap – chap selanjutnya^^

Sip :) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong Chingudel^^ author update chap baru lagi nih. Mianhae kalau updatenya jadi lambat, karna author harus bikin cerpen sama artikel buat majalan sekolah belum lagi tugas dan pergi les *Hadeeeuuuhhhhh* . Tapi tenag aja seperti biasa author selalu buat ceritanya jadi panjang di setiap chapnya. Buat Chap sekarang mianhae, karna ga ada adegan NCnya karna Conflik yang akan berdatangan pada beberapa couple. Buat chat 4 yang merasa kurang HOT NCnya bakal author tambahin deh nanti kalau ada adegan NCnya lagi. Dan buat moment yang kurang sweet author juga akan berusaha untuk membuat se-sweet mungkin. Jadi mohon reviewnya^^v.**

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T (Teenager)**

**Chapter : 5/?**

Pesta masih terus berjalanjut bahkan ini sudah tengah malam, musik masih saja diputar dan beberapa orang masih ada di tengah ruangan sedang melenggak – lenggokan tubuhnya.

Luhan sedang duduk disopa sambil menyandarkan bahunya pada Sehun. Sedangkan sang namja merangkul bahu Luhan semakin membuat Luhan berdekatan dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa kamu sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yang beberapa kali menguap. Tapi Luhan hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan menarik kepalanya untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Matanya mencari – cari Kai dan Dio dan ternyata couple itu sedang berada di sudut ruangan sambil bercumbu (lagi) _Aishh… bisakan mereka berhenti melakukan itu ditempat umum seperti ini? _Gerutu Luhan dalam benakknya. Sehun mengikuti pandangan Luhan dan menemukan KaiDo sedang bercumbu seperti saat Luhan berulang tahun.

"Chagi… apa kamu mau mencoba apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan membuat sang yeoja menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan garang.

"Andwe! Shireo! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku selama beberapa minggu kedepan." Ucap Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Sehun membulatkan matanya 'tidak menyentuh' itu berarti tidak ada pelukan hangat, ciuman manis, sentuhan lembut seorang Xi Luhan.

"Waaeee?" Tanya Sehun tidak bisa menerima.

"Itu hukuman karna kamu telah membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar saat di Jeju. Kamu tidak mengerti kalau itu sangat sakit." Ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tapi.. bukankah itu nikmat chagi?" Tanya Sehun kembali berbisik untuk menggoda Luhan. GLUP. Luhan menelah salivanya sendiri. _Tentu saja! aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu saat kamu menyentuhku!_ Teriak Luhan dalam benaknya.

"Aku tau, tapi sakitnya tidak bisa aku lupakan. Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti karna tidak merasakannya." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapiii.. aku sudah melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucap Sehun mulai resah karna dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku tau, terima kasih karna kamu melakukannya dengan lembut tapi… itu pertamanya saja! setelah itu kamu terus menerjangku sampai jam 4 pagi. bayangkan itu!" Ucap Luhan mulai emosi. Sehun mendesah nafas panjang dan diapun menyerah, tidak mungkin juga dia akan memaksa Luhan disaat sang yeoja tengah marah seperti ini.

"Baiklah… aku menyerah. Terserah apapun yang ingin kamu lakukan selama itu membuatmu bahagia…" Ucap Sehun dengan perasaan tak rela.

"Tapi… bisakah aku menciummu? Untuk sekali ini saja.. dan setelah itu aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu selama yang kamu inginkan." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah pasrahnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Chu~ bibir tipis Sehunpun menempel pada bibir manis Luhan, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun kembali mengecap bagaimana manisnya bibir seorang Xi Luhan. Sehun membuat ciuman mereka semanis dan selembut mungkin, Dia menggulum bibir atas dan bawah Luhan dengan sangat lembut seolah – olah bibir Luhan adalah sebuah krim dalam cake ulang tahun. Sehun sengaja menciptakan ciuman yang sangat berkesan bagi seorang Luhan, dia berharap selama beberapa hari kedepan Luhan akan merindukan kecupan darinya.

"Saranghae." Bisik Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan mereka. Luhan kembali tersipu dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Nado saranghae." Balas Luhan dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya diipundak Sehun. Kantuk kembali merayapi Luhan, beberapa kali dia terlihat menguap membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa Luhan semakin rapat dalam pelukannya. Tidak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar dari Luhan, ternyata yeoja satu ini benar – benar kelelahan dan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya masuk kealam mimpi.

"Akhirnya dia tidur juga." Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua ditemani oleh XiuMin yang tadi tak sengaja melihat Sehun akan membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya. XiuMin membukakan pintu kamar Luhan agar Sehun bisa masuk.

"Khamsahamnida." Ucap Sehun pelan pada XiuMin takut membangunan Luhan.

"Ne. saya permisi tuan." Dan dengan itu XiuMin kembali menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun. Dengan sangat hati – hati Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kasurnya. Luhan terlihat mengigau tak jelas dalam mimpinya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menarik selimut sebatas dada Luhan. Dia berjongkok di pinggir kasur dan menatap betapa damai dan cantiknya Luhan ketika dia tertidur.

"eemmm… seeehhuunnn…" Gumam Luhan. Sehun mengira kalau Luhan terbangun jadi dia mengangkat kepalanya tapi ternyata yeoja itu hanya mengigau, Sehunpun kembali menatapnya dan mengelus surai coklat milik Luhan.

"kamu terlihat sangat lucu kalau sedang tertidur, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau aku selalu ada dalam mimpimu sampai – sampai kamu mengigaukan namaku.. kekeke~" Kekeh Sehun masih mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang. Saranghae." Bisik Sehun setelah itu dia mencium kening Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan mimpi indahnya.

Sehun turun dan menatap KaiDo yang sudah beres dengan 'kegiatan' mereka.

"Sudah selesai dengan 'kegiatan' kalian?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri KaiDo yang tegah duduk di sopa.

"Kegiatakan apa ?" tanya Kai pura – pura tak mengerti.

"Hey.. JoongIn aku tau kamu mengerti." Ucap Sehun. Dio yang ada disampingnya hanya berblusing ria.

"Hahaha… baiklah aku mengaku tapi bukankah kamu dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama ?" tanya Kai sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu berbeda, kami melakukannya dengan lembut tidak sePANAS KALIAN." Jawab Sehun sambil menekankan kalimat akhirnya.

"hahaha… arraseo. Baiklah, sepertinya Luhan sudah tidur, sebaiknya kita pulang, lagi pula ini sudah hampir pagi." ucap Kai.

"Benar, aku sudah lelah. Ingin cepat tidur." Ucap Dio sambil bergelayut manja pada tangan Kai.

"Apa mau aku temani tidurmu hari ini manis?" Tanya Kai dengan senyuman pervertnya.

"Ya!" dan dengan itu tas mungil milik Dio sukses mendarat di jidat Kai. Membuahkan sebuah tawaan dari Sehun.

"Hahahaa… rasakan itu." Ejek Sehun. Kai hanya mengendus kearah Sehun dan menatap Dio.

"Chagiya.. kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Ya! Berhentilah berpikirkan pervert seperti itu atau stilettoku yang akan mendarat dijidatmu Kai." Ucap Dio dengan marah.

"Lihat, seharusnya kamu malu dengan Sehun, asih… kau ini." Lanjut Dio sambil melenggang meninggalakan para namja yang ada didepannya.

"Chagiya… Tunggu jangan marah aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Kai langsung mengejar Dio tanpa memperdulikan lagi Sehun yang masih menertawakannya.

Sehunpun berhenti tertawa dan berpamitan pulang pada semua maid dan beberapa pengurus rumah yang lainnya disana. dia juga kembali memberikan selamat atas pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun menatap jam yang ada di tangannya. _Heeemm… sudah hampir pagi ternyata._ Gumam Sehun dalam benaknya, diapun menjejekan kakinya meninggalkan rumah Luhan dan mengendari motornya. Bukan motor mewah memang tapi dia memodifikasi motornya sendiri sehingga terlihat gagah dan menawan. Sehun menaikki mobilnya dan pulang menuju 'rumah'nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah kembali pada kegiatan semula, mereka sudah kembali masuk ke kampus mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya hari ini, Luhan dijemput oleh Kai dan Dio, biasanya dia diantarkan oleh Chanyeol dan Chen tapi karna ancaman 'Appa dan Umma akan tau tentang hubungan gelap kalian' maka merekapun membiarkan Luhan pergi bersama teman – temannya. Sehun? Bagaimana dengan namja satu itu? Dia bilang kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan S1nya dua tahun yang lalu. Dia loncat kelas beberapa kali karna kepintarannya dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi gelar sarjana. _Sehun itu sudah tampan, baik, mempunyai bakat melukis yang hebat dan pintar pula, aku memang tidak salah menjadikan Sehun namjachingku._ Luhan beragumen dalam benaknya. Sekarang dia sedang menuju ke kampusnya bersama dua orang temannya yang tak lain adalah Dio dan Kai. Sesekali Luhan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela karna entah kenapa Luhan menjadi tidak suka jika Kai dan Dio sedang bermesraan, ani.. sebenarnya dia bukan tidak suka, hanya saja dia sedang cemburu, dia iri pada Kai dan Dio yang selalu bisa bersama setiap paginya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, itu juga jika Sehun atau dirinya tidak sibuk. Luhan kembali memandang jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai pagi ini, sesekali dia menghela nafas panjang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku yang ditaruh didada.

"Sampai." Ucap Kai saat dia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Aku pergi kekelasku dulu, nanti kita bertemu dikantin saat makan siang." Ucap Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kai dan Dio. Merekapun berjalan kearah yang berbeda menuju kelasnya masing – masing. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan langsung memasuki kelasnya. Beberapa anak kelas sudah berkumpul dan saat Luhan masuk semua yang ada disana memandangnya. Itu adalah hal biasa yang setiap harinya terjadi. Kenapa? karna mereka semua tidak bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Xi Luhan. Bahkan hampir setiap hari ada namja yang mencoba menyatakan perasaanya pada Luhan dari mulai mengirim surat cinta atau bahkan sampai berteriak dari lapangan basket. Tapi sambil tersenyum manis Luhan berkata "Maaf, tapi masih ada yeoja yang lebih baik untukmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa." Dan dengan itulah semua namja yang telah menyatakan perasaan padanya patah hati, kecuali Sehun, tentu saja!. Dan hari ini sepertinya kejadian itu akan kembali terulang. Karna sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum saat Luhan masuk.

"Annyeong Luhan." Sapa sang namja yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Ah.. annyeong Siwon…" Jawab Luhan pada sang namja yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Biar kita jelaskan dulu, Siwon adalah pria tampan idaman para wanita di kampus satu ini. Semua yeoja mengila – gilainya, bukan hanya tampan Siwon juga memiliku tubuh yang atleris karna dia selalu bermain basket dan fitness membuat bentuk tubuhnya semakin menawan membuat para yeoja kelabakan.

"Apakah hari ini kamu mempunyai waktu?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk disamping Luhan. Luhan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, siapapun boleh duduk dikursi yang ada disampingnya karna kursi itu bukan miliknya ataupun nenek moyangnya (kata – kata apa itu? Baiklah lupakan saja bagian akhirnya.)

"Sepertinya iya, aku masih mempunyai kelas sampai nanti sore." Jawab Luhan dengan sopannya.

"Heeemmm… kalau begitu apa nanti kita bisa makan siang bersama?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tentu saja, kamu bisa ikut bersama kita makan dikantin nanti siang." Jawab Luhan lagi dengan santainya. 'Kita'? apa yang dimaksud dengan kita. Tanya Siwon.

"Kita?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Oh. Aku lupa menjelasnnya, nanti siang aku akan makan bersama Kai dan Dio dikantin, jika kamu mau bergabung boleh saja." Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan menemuimu di kantin." Ucap Siwon. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, dia mengeluarkan bukunya dan membacanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Siwon yang terus menatapnya. _Siwon! Tidak sadarkah kalau ada yeoja yang sedang menatap kita? Dan bagaimana kalau Sehun tau tentang ini? kamu akan habis dimakan amukannya._ Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya tapi dia sebisa mungkin tidak membalas tatapan Siwon, Dia terus memasang muka datarnya dan membaca buku pelajrannya hari ini.

Tadi Luhan bilang seorang yeoja? Siapa dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum, yeoja paling pintar dikelasnnya bahkan lebih pintar dari seorang Luhan, beberapa kali Kibum memenagkan mendali emas atas lomba yang pernah diikutinya, terakhir Luhan dengar kalau Kibum menyabet 2 mendali emas dari perlombaan fisika dan matematika. Keren bukan? Tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah meliriknya, dia terlalu terpesona pada pesona seorang Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya history kembali terulang." Bisik Dio pada Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Luhan dan Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Dio dan menemukan Siwon yang tengah melambaikan tangan kerahnya. Luhan tersenyum kearah Siwon dan menatap Dio.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Luhan.

"Apa kamu akan menjawabnya dengan hal yang sama. '_Maaf, tapi masih ada yeoja yang lebih baik untukmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa.'_" Dio menirukan gaya bicara Luhan saat menolak semua namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Tenang saja, aku mempunyai kata – kata lain kali ini." Bisik Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau Siwon itu bukan namja yang pantang menyerah." Dio berbisik.

"Aku tau." Jawab Luhan. Kai hanya memandang para yeoja yang ada didepannya itu tanpa ingin ikut berbicara diantara mereka. Kai tidak suka jika harus membicarakan hal seperti itu. Jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan memakan makanannya.

"Annyeong." Sapa Siwon. Luhan, Dio dan Kaipun membalasnnya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Siwon. Menunjuk kuris yang kosong disebelah Kai.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai dan kembali sibuk dengan makannyanya. _This Time!_ Ucap Dio dan Luhan dalam hatinya bersamaan.

"emm… aku membawakan ini untukmu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengeluarkan seikat mawar dan sebungkus coklat favorite Luhan.

"Untukku?" tanya Luhan. Dio dan Kai berpura – pura tidak melihat kejadian disamping mereka. Mereka berpura – pura sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kadang Dio membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel pada wajah Kai atau sebaliknya, mereka benar – benar menghiraukan Luhan dan Siwon.

"Tentu saja. ini untukmu." Ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkannya.

"Terima kasih tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ucap Luhan dengan sopan menolak pemberian Siwon.

"Loh? Kenapa? aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu." Ucap Siwon bingung.

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya jika ada sebuah persyaratan tersembunyi." Ucap Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahaha…Bahkan aku belum mengatakannya, kenapa kamu bisa tau?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ini bukan hal yang baru untukku. Aku sudah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu berbasa – basi lagi. Jadi apa kamu mau menjadi yeoja chinguku?" Tanya Siwon. _Sudah kubilang juga apa!_ Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya. 'sejarah kembali terulang'.

"Maaf…"

"Ssuuttt.. aku tidak mau mendengar hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku dengar saat kamu menolak namja lain. aku butuh alasan yang kuat kenapa kamu menolakku." Ucap Siwon dengan seringaiannya. Luhan hanya membalasnnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Kini Dio dan Kai yang tadinya mengalihkan perhatian mereka menatap Luhan dan Siwon. Mereka berdua berfikir apa yang akan Luhan katakan pada Siwon. Luhan menebar pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ternyata yang ada disana juga mendengar apa yang Siwon katakan.

"Jadi?" Tanya Siwon tak sabaran. Luhan kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf. Aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu dan aku tidak mungkin menerimamu karna hatiku sudah dimiliki seseorang." Jawab Luhan. Dan semua orang yang ada disanapun terkesiap kaget tapi tidak dengan Dio dan Kai. Mereka berdua hanya lupa kalau Luhan sudah bersama Sehun. Mereka berduapun saling memandang dan menahan tawanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon yang tak percaya kalau Luhan sudah dimiliki seseorang, semua orang yang ada disekolah tau kalau Luhan bukanlah yeoja yang mudah direbut hatinya dan saat mereka kembali dari liburan musim dingin mereka mendapati Luhan sudah memilik namjachingu.

"Tentu saja, dia memiliki umur yang sama dengan kita, seharusnya dia masih sekolah tapi karna kepintarannya dia loncat kelas dan sekarang sudah lulus. Dia orang yang menakjubkan, aku tidak pernah berfikir ada seorang pria yang seperti dia. Begitu sempurna dimataku, walau aku tau tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini." Jelas Luhan dengan mata yang dipenuhi cinta untuk Sehun. Siwon mengendus kesal.

"bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan hatimu? Apa yang dia lakukan huh?" Tanya Siwon yang mulai kesal. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya mengenalkanku pada sebuah bunga bernawa snowdrop dan mengenalkanku pada sebuah rasa yang kini aku tau apa itu, rasa yang sering banyak orang sebut dengan Cinta." Jelas Luhan. Siwon benar – benar tidak percaya kalau Luhan benar – benar sudah memiliki namjachingu.

"Luhan… aku mohon… aku hanya mencintaimu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?" Tanya Siwon dan semua orang disana semua disana semakin tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari meja Luhan dan Siwon.

"Tidak ada, yang hanya kamu perlukan adalah melihat orang lain disekitarmu, kamu bukan mencitaiku tapi kamu hanya melihatku dan menutup dirimu untuk melihat kesekitarmu, sadarkah ada seorang yeoja yang selalu memperhatikanmu? Yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu? Sadarkah akan hal itu?" Tanya Luhan membuat Siwon dan orang yang ada disekitar mereka membulatkan mata.

"Apa kamu tau itu?" Tanya Luhan. Siwon hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Seperti dugaanku... Kamu telah dibutakan oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berguna, cobalah untuk membuka mata dan hatimu, lihatlah sekitarmu dan kamu akan merasakannya." Ucap Luhan dengan lembut. Dia meraih bunga dan coklat yang tadi diberikan Siwon dan menaruhnya di tangan sang namja itu.

"Berikanlah ini pada yeoja yang benar – benar tulus mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan. Siwonpun mengerti, dia mengangguk dan menerima kembali bunga dan coklat itu.

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku sudah sadar." Ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan kantin. Untuk sesaat Siwon menatap semua orang yang sedari tadi tengah menatapnya, kontan semua orang memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali pada kegiatannya masing – masing.

"Awesome!" Ucap Kai pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran manisnya.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau kamu mempunyai Sehun." Ucap Dio mendapatkan tatapan garang dari Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalau begitu dari sekarang kamu harus mengingat kalau aku sudah mempunyai Sehun dan jangan sampai kamu melupakannya lagi." Ucap Luhan.

"arrasero. Tapi benar perkataanmu tadi sangat menakjubkan, aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu bisa merangkai kata sebaik itu." Ucap Dio.

"Hey… aku tidak merangkainya, itu semua terucap begitu saja." Ucap Luhan meminum jus yang ada didepannya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi melankolis seperti itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Entahlah." Jawah Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin itu karna dia sedang jatuh cinta pada 'Sehunnya'." Jelas Dio.

"Hahahaa…" merekapun kembali mengobrol bertiga seperti biasanya dan mengacuhkan tatapan – tatapan orang yang memandangnya. Mereka sendiri tak mengeti kenapa orang – orang memandang mereka seperti itu. Pernah ada yang bilang kalau mereka itu menjadi idola kampus, karna mereka itu, tampan dan cantik – cantik dan juga mereka tidak selalu mengumbar – umbar harta mereka. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah pulang kerumahnya, jujur saja seluruh tubuhnya sangat lelah, hari ini kelasnnya sampai sore ditambah dia membawa beberapa buku tebal di tasnya.

"Selamat datang Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun yang melihat kalau Luhan baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Ah… annyeong Baekkie-ah." Jawab Luhan dengan lemasnya. Melihat kalau Luhan kelelahan Baekhyun menghampirinya dan membawakan tas yang ada di tangannya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kursi. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sopa yang empuk.

"Biar aku buatkan minuman dulu." Ucap Baekhyun menaruh tas Luhan yang berat di meja dan lasngung pergi ke dapur.

"Yeollie-ah, seharusnya kamu yang mengantarkan Luhan, lihat dia sekarang kecapean, setidaknya kalau ada kamu bisa membantunya." Ucap Baekhyun yang tak sengaja menemukan Chanyeol berada di dapur.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia menatap keruang tengah, dan benar sana Luhan terlihat kelelahan.

"Ah… tapi dia tidak mau aku antar." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu coba bujuk, aku juga akan mencoba membujukanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol dan para maid yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing.

"Ini. silahkan." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menerima segelas orange jus yang dibuatkan Baekhyun dan menghabiskannya sekali tegukan.

"Luhan-ah, darimana? Kenapa pulang sore begini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Duduklah." Ucap Luhan sambil menguap kecil. Baekhyunpun menurutinya dan duduk di sopa.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan semua kelasku, hari ini benar – benar padat." Ucap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu Luhan lebih baik diantar Chanyeol saja, setidaknya dia bisa membantu membawa buku – buku Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Emm… baekkie, apa Sehun datang kesini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sehun? Ani, tidak ada Sehun. Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Emm.. tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi dibalik semua itu, ada sebuah rasa yang mengganjal dihatinya, tapi ia tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku dan xiumin akan pergi ke super market untuk belaja keperluan sehari – hari karna stoknya sudah hampir habis." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa Luhan ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mencoba berfikir, apa saja yang dia butuhkan, tapi sepertinya semua peralatannya masih ada.

"Tidak usah, inikan masih tanggal 11 jadi semua perlengkapan dari mulai kosmetik sampai cemilam masih ada." Jawab Luhan tanpa membuka matanya. _Tunggu TANGGAL 11?!_

"Baiklah!" Ucap Baekhyun berniat bangkit dari sopa tapi.

"TANGGAL 11?" Teriak Luhan sambil membuka matanya yang merah. Sontak Baekhyun dan maid yang ada didekatnya memperhatikan Luhan.

"Baekkie apa ini tanggal 11?" Tanya Luhan sambil membelalakan matanya.

"wae? Wae? Wae?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Besok anniversary two month ku bersama Sehun." Ucap Luhan. Semua orang yang ada disana menghembuskan nafas lega, mereka fikir kalau Luhan kesakitan atau apa.

"Luhan, kau menganggetkanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Eottoke?" Tanya Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau membuat kue untuk anniversary kalian?" Tawar Baekhyun. Mata bulat Luhan melebar tanda kalau dia setuju.

"Benar. Kalau begitu belikan bahan – bahan untuk membuat kue sekarang, ah… ajak juga Chanyeol dan Chen." Ucap Luhan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali kedapaur. Dia, Xiumin, Chen dan Chanyeol sedang bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke super market.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekYeol dan ChenMin sudah sampai disalah satu super market terbesar dii Seoul. Mereka membagi tugas. BaekYeol membeli bahan makanan dan ChenMin membeli keperluan yang lainnya. Dan dengan itu merekapun berjalan ketujuannya masing – masing. Chanyeol mendorong troli sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berada didepannya dengan sebuah buku catatan yang sudah terisi daftar apa saja yang harus dibelinya. Chanyeol sesekali memperhatian tunangannya itu sedang memilih barang, kadang – kadang Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi lucunya, entah itu karna harganya mahal ataupun sayuran yang dipegangnya itu sudah layu. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam dan mengikutinya. Baekhyun melempar senyuman manisnya setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai disudut super market yang jarang terjamah karna disana hanya ada beberapa tumpuk beras, terigu dan telur. Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat sebuah karung beras.

"Kamu lupa ada aku? Kenapa tidak menyuruhku huh?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung membawa karung beras itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan, lagi pula aku juga bisa mengangkat karung beras itu." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Sekalipun kamu bisa, kamu tetap tidak boleh melakukannya, arra? Kamu itu yeoja. Dan yeoja tidak sepantasnya mengangkat beban berat seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang seakan – akan sedang terhipnotis.

"Arraseo. Mianhae, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Ayo lanjutkan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Ya! Yeollie appo!" Ucap Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sudah berjalan mundur sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendorong troli.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Kini mereka sudah sampai dibagian bumbu dan rempah – rempah. Segala aneka jenis bumbu ada disana. Dengan gesitan Baekhyun memilih bumbu dan rempah – rempah yang dia perlukan. Sedangkan Chanyeol menaruh troli belanjaannya disamping Baekhyun sedangkan dia tengah melihat – lihat jenis – jenis bumbu yang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah tau. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang nemepuknya dari belakang, kontan Chanyeol melirik kebelakang. Dia mendapatkan seorang yeoja-mungkin usianya sekitar 2 tahun dibawah Chanyeol- tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar – binar.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Apakah oppa mengambilkan aku yang satu itu? Aku tidak bisa meraihnya." Ucap sang yeoja. Chanyeolpun mengambilkan barang yang dimaksud dan menyerahkanya pada sang yeoja. Sang yeojapun menerimanya sambil dengan sengaja menyentuh tangan Chanyeol. Membuat namja itu tak nyaman dengan tingkah aneh yeoja ini. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan tetapi Baekhyunpun tidak mempunyai niat untuk menghampirinya, dia membiarkan Chanyeol dengan yeoja itu, dia ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mendiamkan mereka.

"Gomawo Oppa." Ucap sang yeoja.

"Ne." Jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"Oppa itu sudah tinggi, tampan, baik pula, apa oppa sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?" tanya yeoja itu. DEG! Entah kenapa tiba – tiba jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat, ingin sekali dia berteriak pada yeoja itu dan mengatakan. "HEY! AKU YEOJACHINGUNYA! JADI SEKARANG KAMU PERGILAH" tapi dia menahan tubuhnya, dia ingin mengetahui apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai yeoja chingu…" Ucap Chanyeol membuat sebuah hantaman keras pada dada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bohong deh~ mari kita lanjut *di tendang readers karna menganggu jalan cerita*

"Tapi… ini!" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjukan cincin pertunangan yang melingkar di jari manis sebelah kirinya.

"Yah… ternyata oppa sudah mempunyai tunangan, aku terdahului. Baiklah… semoga oppa bahagia dengan yeoja itu. Aku yakin yeoja itu sangat beruntung memiliki Oppa." Ucap sang yeoja dengan pasrah menerima takdir.

"Ne, gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, annyeong oppa." Ucap sang yeoja kemudian pergi. Membuat hati Baekhyun bernafas lega. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan mata mereka berudapun bertemu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Menurutku? Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lihat, bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan kalau kamu tidak mempunyai yeojachingu para yeoja lain?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Memang benarkan? Aku tidak memiliki yeojachingu tapi aku memiliki seorang tunangan… oh tidak.. bukan tuangan tapi calon istri." Blus~ pipi Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Aish…" PLUK. buku kecil Baekhyun mendarat di dahi Chanyeol.

"Appooo." Ringis Chanyeo.

"Itu hukuman karna kamu telah menyebutkan kalau kamu tidak mempunyai yeojachingu dan kamu terus menggodaku, dan ini…" CHU~ Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian menatap Chanyel yang masih terkejut.

"dan itu untuk balasan karna kamu telah menyebutku calon istrimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi yang memerah. GEP Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan membisikan sebuah kata yang sudah banyak diucapkan orang tapi memiliki makna yang sangat mendalam dan tidak akan pernah kandas.

"Saranghae." Bisik Chanyeol

"Nado." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kamu akan sangat menyukainyam, tapi tebak dulu apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung.

"Emm.. Coklat?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Boneka?" Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Bunga?" Chanyelpun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Baekhyun sudah membanyangkan kalau Chanyeol memberikan sebuket bunga mawar padanya. Tapi…

"Seikat Bunga Kol untuk Baekhyun." Chanyeolpun menyodurkan sebuah Bunga Kol yang sedari tadi dia bawa karna dia tau Baekhyun melewatkan sayuran satu ini.

Suasana hening seketika. Dan…

"BUAHAHAHAHAA…." Kedua orang itupun tertawa bersamaan, membuat orang yang berlalu lalang disekotar mereka kerkesiap kaget dan menatap mereka.

"Wuahahahaa… Bunga Kol. Hahahaa… aku tidak pernah membanyangkan ada seorang namja memberikan bunga kol pada yeojanya." Ucap Baekhyun disela – sela tawanya.

"Hahahaa… kalau begitu aku yang melakukannya pertama. YEY!" Teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Hahahaha… sudahlah. Kanjja kita lanjutkan." Ucap Baekhyun memasukan bunga kol itu pada troli dan menarik lembut tangan Chanyeol. Merekapun terus berandengan selama ada disuper market itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang." Ucap BaekYeol dan ChenMin bersamaan. Luhan yang mendengar dua couple itu pulang langsung menyerbu mereka.

"KALIAN SUDAH KEMBALI" Pekik Luhan. BaekYeol dan ChenMin terkejut mendapati Luhan yang tengah memakai baju rumahan dan celemek, dia juga mengikat rambutnya asal dan masih ada ekspresi lelah dalam wajahnya.

"Nyonya!" Ucap BaekYeol dan ChenMin bersamaan, membuat Luhan kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Harus berapa kali aku memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Luhan.

"Ah.. mainhae." Ucap mereka kembali bersamaan dan kemudian membungkuk.

"Oh.. kalian sangat kompak. Aku suka itu." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Hehehe…" merekapun ikut terkekeh.

"Xiumin-ah, Baekhyun-ah, apakah pesananku ada?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Tentu saja semua sudah ada disini." Ucap Xiumin.

"Bagus. Ayo cepat bawa semua itu kedapur kita masak bersama." Ucap Luhan menarik Baekhyun dan Xiumin kedapur meninggalkan para namja yang tengah menghela nafas karna harus mengangkut beberapa kadus kedapur.

Setelah semua belajaan ada didapur Luhan, Baekhyun dan Xiumin mulai beraksi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama? Tolong bantuannya, aku baru pertama kali membuatnya." Ucap Luhan pada Baekyun, Xiumin dan beberapa maid yang membantunya.

"Tenag saja kami akan membantu nyonya." Ucap salah satu dari maid itu.

"Ne, Gomawo." Ucap Luhan. Merekapun langsung membuat sebuah adonan untuk kue. Beberap kali Luhan terlihat menguap. Dia menatap kearah jam ternyata suah jam 8 malam.

"Luhan-ah, biar kami yang meneruskan saja, sebaiknya Luhan tidur." Saran Xiumin karna Luhan benar – benar terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Gwechana… aku masih bisa bertahan, aku juga ingin kue ini aku yang membuat." Ucap Luhan sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Xiumin.

"Ah… adonannya sudah jadi, tinggal dimasukan cetakan." Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil sebuah cetakan cake berbentuk bulat yang memiliki diameter 15cm (kok kayak belajar matematik ada diameternya segala).

"Masih banyak tersisa." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap adonan yang masih menumpuk.

"ah… buatkan untuk Chanyeol dan Chen juga." Saran Luhan pad Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Merekapun mengangguk dan mengambil cetakan yang sama dengan Luhan, kemudian menuangkan adonan itu dan ternyata pas, adonannya habis dan cukup untuk 3 kue.

"Tinggal dimasukan oven dan beres." Ucap Luhan sambil menaruh Cakenya kedalam oven yang sudah dipanaskan sebelumnya. Luhanpun menunggu dipantry sambil sesekali menguap. Luhan sudah terkantuk – kantuk membuat Baekhyun yang ada disana khawatir.

"Luhan-ah… sebaiknya istirahat saja, untuk menghias cakenya kita lakukan besok saja." Luhan yang memang sudah mengantuk berat mengangguk dia bangkit dari kurisnya dan berjalan tapi detik berikutnya dia berbalik.

"Bagaimana dengan cakenya? Masih belum matangkan?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang sayu karna mengantuk.

"Tenang saja aku akan memasukannya pada kulkas." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah.. Ne. Gomawo Baekkie-ah." Ucap Luhan kemudian berjalan menyeret kakinya menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan bangun lebih awal, dia tidak ingin melewatkan waktunya untuk mendekorasi cake buatannya sendiri. Dengan cepat Luhan masuk kekamar mandinya. Mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari kebawah, ternyata Baekhyun dan Xiuminpun sudah bangun, mereka terlihat sedang membersihkan dapur karna bekas kemarin membuat kue.

"Pagi Baekkie. Xiumin." Sapa Luhan yang langsung menggunakan celemek yang dia pakai kemarin.

"Tumben sekali Luhan bangun pagi – pagi sekali." Ucap Xiumin.

"Tentu saja, karna hari ini aku harus mendekorasi cake untuk Sehun sebagus mungkin." Ucap Luhan dengan gembiranya.

"Ah… benar, kalau begitu kita langsung menghias saja." Ucap Baekhyun membawa cake yang sudah jadi itu keluar dari kulkas.

"Ah… neoumu yeppo." Ucap Luhan dengan girangnya menatap cake buatannya sendiri.

"Benar, Luhan memang berbakat membuat kue." Puji Xiumin.

"Aniya. Aku juga dibantu oleh kalian kan?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ahaha.. ne, kanjja kita hias kalau tidak, nanti terlambat kesekolah." Ucap Xiumin mengingatkan. Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri, dia tidak ingat kalau hari ini ada bebebrapa kelas yang harus dia masuki.

"Baiklah… kanjja." Ucap Luhan.

Merekapun mulai mendekorasi cake mereka sendiri – sendiri. Di pagi buta seperti ini para yeoja sudah sibuk, lihatlah Luhan, dia sangat bersemangat menghias cakenya dengan menggunakan coklat yang sudah dipotong kecil – kecil. Dia menempelkan coklat itu dipinggir cake yang sudah dilapisi mentega putih dan untuk atasnya dia menggunakan mentega putih yang sudah diberi warna coklat dia menuliskan sesuatu disana. _Happy Anniversary 2 month Sehunnie. Yeongwonnie Saranghae. _Setelah itu dia menaruh sebuah lilin berbentuk angka 2 diatasnya.

"Untuk sentuhan akhirnya…" Luhan menambakan bubuk coklat disekitarnya membuat cakenya penuh dengan kesan coklat.

"Ah… neomu yeppota." Ucap Luhan dengan gembiranya sambil memandang kearah cakenya.

"Ne, cantik sekali cakenya." Ucap Xiumin menyetujui.

"Sudah jadi, jadi nanti saat pulang sekolah aku tinggal membawanya pada Sehun." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne, aku akan taruh ini dilemari saja." ucap Baekhyun

"Ah… ne.. ne.." Jawab Luhan. Diapun melepaskan celemeknya dan kembali menaruhnya.

"Baekkie-ah, tolong sampaikan pada 'tunanganmu' itu hari ini, aku tidak akan berangkat dengan Kai dan Dio, jadi suruh dia untuk mengantarkanku." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne, nanti aku akan menyuruhnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Nde, Gomawo. Untuk Xiumin, tolong bilang pada 'chenmu' kalau hari ini dia juga ikut bersama chanyeol, karna sepertinya appa akan mengirim anak buahnya untuk mengintaiku." Ucap Luhan.

"Ah… Ne, Ne nanti aku akan bilang pada Chen." Ucap Xiumin.

"Kalian tidak keberatankan?" Tanya Luhan ragu – ragu.

"Aniyo, itu sudah tugas mereka, jadi kamu tidak keberatan." Ucap Xiumin.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku siap – siap dulu." Ucap Luhan sambil berlari kecil kembali kekamarnya. Setengah jam kemudian Luhan sudah kembali menggunakan sebuah mini dress berwarna soft purple dengan sebuah pita yang melingkarkan dipinggangnya. Dia sengaja menggunakan baju itu karna akan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Cantik seperti biasa." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hehehe… Gomawo. Emm… Baekkie-ah, sebaiknya aku bawa saja cakenya. Biar aku taruh di mobil karna sekarang aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Ah.. baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil pergi memasuki dapur.

"Ini dia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi cake yang sudah dihias oleh Luhan.

"Ah… Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil menerima kotak itu. Dia menatap sekilas jam yang ada diruang tengah jam 7. _Oh… dear!_ Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Baekkie-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang, annyeong." Ucap Luhan sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Ne, Annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Dan menaruk pelan kotak itu dijok yang ada disampingnya.

"Yeollie-ah, sekarang kita langsung ke kampus saja. Kalau bisa cepat karna sepertinya aku sudah terlambat." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne." Mereka semuapun memakai belt dan langsung menuju ke kampus Luhan.

Luhan masuk kelasnya dengan berlari – lari, untung saja dosen belum datang, kalau tidak dia yakin dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran satu ini. Luhanpun duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong, sudut matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang yang tidak asing. Siwon, dia tengah duduk ber-rendengan dengan seorang yeoja cantik dan pintar bernama Kim Kibum, mereka terlihat sangat mesra, Luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat Siwon sudah bisa melihat orang lain.

Siwon tersenyum tanda berterima kasih pada Luhan, Luhanpun tersenyum sebelum dia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada iPod yang ada ditangannya. Dia mulai menyalakan lagu dan terdengarlah sebuah alunan instrumen yang sudah taka sing lagi. River Flaowse in You. Sebuah instrumen yang dibuat oleh salah satu composer terkenal korea. Dia membuka bukunya dan membacanya sekilas.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengikuti satu persatu kelasnya dengan tak sabaran, sesekali dia melirik jam yang menempel di pergelnagan tangannya. Sudah waktunya makan siang, dengan segera dia keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin. Dia menebar pandangannya pada seluruh kantin dan terlihatlah Dio dan Kai yang sedang berhadapan dan sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Luhanpun segera menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Dio membuat Kai dan Dio kaget.

"Igeee… Aish…" Ucap Kai sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Wae? Ada apa Luhannie?" Tanya Dio melirik kerah Luhan yang tengah berseri – seri.

"Hari ini aku dan Sehun merayakan Anniversary kami yang ke 2 bulan." Jawab Luhan. Kai dan Dio saling berpandangan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang bersamaan.

"Aku saja sudah bersama Dio selama 5 tahun tidak seheboh dirimu." Ucap Kai sambil menggeleng kepalanya. PLUK sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal mendarat mulus dikening Kai. Sepertinya uri kkmanjong ini sering sekali dipukul di keningnya.

"Appo Luhannie, berhentilah memukulku." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus keningnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertingkah menyebalkan." Ucap Luhan.

"Sudahlah kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Lerai Dio ternyata sifat keibuannya mulai datang.

"Arraseo." Ucap Luhan dan Kai bersamaan.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Dio menatap Luhan.

"Aku akan datang ke tempat kerjanya dan membawakannya cake. Kemarin malam aku membuat cake." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali berseri – seri.

"Cake? Aku ingin cake." Ucap Kai seperti anak kecil.

"Suruh saja yeojamu untuk membuatnya." Ucap Luhan menunjuk Dio.

"Chagiya~ buatkan aku cake ne?" Ucap Kai dengan manjanya.

"Aish… tidak mau, Kai… membuat cake itu tidak segampang memakannya." Ucap Dio.

"Ahhh… jeballl…" Kai merengek lagi.

"Shireo."

"Buing~ Buing~" Kai mulai mengeluarkan jurus maut aegyonya membuat Dio langsung luluh.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan buatkan." Ucap Dio menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Yeee…" Ucap Kai sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Dio sekilas.

"Ya! Kai! Jangan mencium Dio ditempat seperti ini babo!" Tegur Luhan saat melihat pipi Dio yang memerah.

"Arrasero. Mianhae chagiya, nanti aku akan menciummu lagi saat tidak ada siapa – siapa termasuk dia." Ucap Kai sambil memandang Luhan.

"Ya!" Baru saja Luhan akan mengangkat bukunya Kai sudah menangkisnya.

"Arraseo, mianhae, aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang taruh lagi bukunya, kamu tidak tau apa kalau dipukul oleh benda itu sangat sakit?" Protes Kai.

"Maka dari itu berhentilah berkelakukan yang tidak – tidak. Dio-ah kadang – kadang, Kai harus diberi pelajaran." Ucap Luhan mempropokasi Dio.

"Benar juga, dia itu kadang – kadang sangat menyebalkan dan manja." Ucap Dio terlihat berfikir.

"Chagi ya~ apa yang kamu katakan? Aku ini namjamu." Ucap Kai.

"Arraseo, Arraseo. Kalau begitu dengarkanlah kata Luhan." Ucap Dio.

"Arraseo." Kai hanya menurut saja, jika tidak dia akan semakin direcoki oleh Dio dan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Kai yang pasrah akhirnya hanya terkekeh geli.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat

_To : Sehunnie _

_From : Luhan_

_Sehunnie… apakah kamu sibuk hari ini?_

Pesanpun langsung terkirim. Luhan mengetuk – ngetuk pelan ponselnya menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

TRING. Sebuah pesan baru masuk ke ponsel Luhan, dengan capat yeoja itu membacanya.

_To : Luhan_

_From : Sehunnie_

_Tidak terlalu, aku hanya ada pekerjaan sampai jam 3 sore nanti. Wae chagi?_

_To: Sehunnie_

_From : Luhan_

_Bolehkan aku datang ke tempat kerjamu? Aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk Sehunnie. *_*_

_To : Luhan_

_From : Sehunnie. _

_Tentu saja chagi, kamu boleh datang kesini kapan saja. aku menunggumu. Saranghae :*_

_To : Sehunnie_

_From : Luhan_

_Ne. Nado Saranghae Sehunnie :*_

Luhanpun tersenyum setelah mendapat kepastian kalau dia bisa datang ke tempat kerja Sehun. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera datang kesana.

"Dio-ah, Kai.. aku masih ada kelas, jadi aku duluan ne?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ne." Jawab Dio dan Kai bersamaan.

"Annyeong." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong." Jawab Kai dan Dio. Merekapun menatap kepergian Luhan dari kantin. Kai dan Diopun kembali ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Kai ada hal yang aku tidak mengerti saat songsaenim tadi menjelaskan." Ucap Dio pada Kai yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang tidak kamu mengerti chagi?" Tanya Kai.

"Banyak! Sekarang sebiaknya kita ke perpustakaan saja, karna kita sekarang tidak ada kelas. Kanjja." Diopun menarik Kai untuk bangkit dair kursi dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang sangat luas dan membawa Kai ke tempat yang paling sepi, yaitu pojok ruangan. Tujuannya agar Dio benar – benar mengerti, dia tidak suka diganggu saat belajar seperti ini. tapi lain dengan apa yang di pikirkan Kai. Salahkanlah pikirkan Kai yang memang sudah pervert.

"Duduklah." Ucap Dio sambil menepuk kuris yang ada disampingnya dan kemudian Dio mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya. Kai hanya mengikuti apa kata yeojanya sambil menyeringai evil.

"Jadi, Kaiii…" Perkataan Dio terhenti saat menatap Kai yang sedang memasang wajah pervertnya. GLUK. Dio merutuki dirinya karna telah meminta Kai untuk mengajarinya disudut ruangan yang sepi seperti ini.

"Ka..aa…ii… jangan.. menatapku… seperti itu… sungguh… aku takut…" Ucap Dio sambil bergerak mundur.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia menompang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang diletakan di meja.

"wajahmu itu kai… terlihat sangat…"

"Pervert?" Lanjutkan Kai dengan sebuah seringaian yang sukses membuat Dio merinding. Diopun mengangguk pelan dan kembali bergeser menjauhi Kai.

"Hey chagi.. bukankah kamu mau aku ajari?" Tanya Kai sambil kembali mendekatkan kuris mereka. Diopun kembali mengangguk pelan dan mengambil pensilnya.

"Jadi kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Kai. Dio hanya mengangguk (lagi) sebagai respons.

"Tapi kamu taukan… aku akan meminta imbalan, hemm?" Tanya Kai dengan suara berat yang menggoda. GLUK. Dio kembali menelan salivanya sendiri, dia sudah tau kalau Kai akan meminta yang tidak – tidak.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai. Diopun mendesah pasrah dan kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah tapi harus sampai aku mengerti." Ucap Dio pasrah.

"Itu urusan gampang chagi." Kaipun mulai menerangkan sebuah pelajaran yang sering orang sebut dengan Kalkulus. Jujur saja Dio tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran satu ini, membuat otaknya bingung.

Kai menjelaskan beberapa cara praktis agar mudah diserap otak Dio.

"Kamu sudah mengerti?" Tanya Kai setelah menjelaskan pada Dio.

"Sudah tapi… berikan aku beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan baru aku bisa benar – benar memastikan kalau aku sudah mengerti." Ucap Dio. Kaipun mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa soal untuk Dio kerjakan. Dengan teliti Dio mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan Kai dan sang namja yang menompang dagunya sambil menatap Dio yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal.

"Sudah!" Seru Dio senang dan menyerahkan bukunya pada Kai yang masih setia memandanginya. Kaipun memerikasa semua soal yang tadi dia berikan dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Semuanya benar, kamu sudah bisa." Ucap Kai sambil kembali menyerahkan buku itu pada Dio.

"YAY! Akhirnya aku bisa juga." Ucap Dio seraya mengambil bukunya dari tangan Kai. Tapi sang namja tidak melepaskannya membuat Dio mendongak menatap Kai.

"Karna kamu sudah mengerti sekarang gilirkanku untuk meminta imbalannya." Ucap Kai sambil menarik Dio mendekat kearahnya. Sang yeoja hanya bisa membulatkan mata. Chu~ bibir merekapun kembali bertemu. Kai menempelkan bibrnya lembut pada bibir sang yeoja. Kaipun mulai mengulum bibir atas Dio sedangkan sang yeoja mengulum bibi bawah Kai. Mereka melakukan itu bergantian sampai akhirnya terjadilah Freach Kiss yang sangat – sangat hot terjadi sampai oksigen yang melepaskan pangutan mereka berdua.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Dio mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya sedangkan Kai menatapnya dengan gemas. Kai melirik jam yang ada ditangannya, sepertinya mereka akan terlambat untuk kelas mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Chagi… sepertinya kelas sudah masuk, kamu mau kita masuk atau bolos?" Tanya Kai dengan santainya.

"Masuk." Jawab Dio sambil membereskan semua barangnya dan menarik Kai untuk keluar dari perpustakaan yang sepi itu dan menariknya agar sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya. Kai hanya mengikuti yeojachingunya sambil terkekeh. Dio memang hebat dia bisa berlari dengan hells yang tinngginya tidak kurang dari 9 senti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhanpun mengikuti kelas terakhirnya dengan tidak sabaran, sesekali dia bergerak tidak nyaman dikursinya. Dia melirik kearah jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Jam 2.28. _Sabarlah Luhan… tinggal dua menit lagi._ Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dua menit kemudianpun kelas Luhan sudah selesai. Dia mengirim pesan singkat pada Dio untuk memberi taukan dirinya akan pulang duluan. Luhan kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas dan berlari menuju parkiran. Disana mobilnya sudah menunggu. Luhan mengetuk pintu mobil membuat Chen dan Chanyoel yang ada didalam mendongak. Merekapun membuka pintu mobil agar luhan bisa masuk.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan menungguku disini?" Tanya Luhan seraya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ani, ini sudah tugas kami." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Arraseo, tapi jika kalian bosan kalian bisa memakai mobil ini untuk berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Seoul sementara aku belajar." Ucap Luhan seraya menaruh tasnya dan mengambil cake yang tadi sudah dia bawa.

"Jeongmal?" tanay Chen.

"Tentu saja, selama kalian tidak mengemudikanya ugal – ugalan dan kembali ke kampus tepat saat aku keluar." Ucap Luhan sambil membuka tutup kotak itu untuk memastikan cakenya dalam kondisi aman.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak Luhan." Ucap Chen.

"Ne. sama – sama. sekarang bawa aku ke tempat kerja Sehun." Ucap Luhan sambil menaruh kotak itu dipahanya.

"Ne." Merekapun meluncur menuju tempat sehun bekerja.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai disebuah studio foto. Bingung? Baiklah, mari kita jelaskan sedikit tentang kehidupan Sehun sebenarnya.

Setelah lulus dan menjadi sarjana 2 tahun yang lalu Sehun ditawari untuk menjadi seorang fotografer, karna asal kalian tau saja, Sehun ini bukan hanya pintar melukis dia juga sangat mahir dalam urusan foto – memoto komposisi dalam setiap hasil jepretannya selalu pas. Membuat pekerjaan dengan mudah menghampirinya dan lihatlah dia sekarang? Dia menjadi salah satu fotograper yang paling diandalkan ditempat kerjanya sekarang. Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya dan menaruhnya di mobil. Dia hanya membawa beberapa benda saja ditasnya agar tidak terlalu berat.

"Chen, Chanyeol-ah. kalian pulang saja, nanti akau akan pulang bersama Sehun, kalian tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Luhan. Dia tau kalau mata – mata dari appanya tidak mengikutinya sampai sini.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chenyoel. Luhanpun mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam pada mereka berdua dan keluar dari mobil. Luhan melebarkan senyumannya saat kaki mungilnya yang menggunakan hell yang tidak terlalu tinggi masuk kedalam sebuah studio foto yang terkenal di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coba gaya yang lain Seohyun-sii." Ucap seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka sedang ada disalah satu ruangan dan Sehun sedang mengambil foto model terkenal yang bernama Seohyun. FLASH FLASH. Sehun menjepret Seohyun dengan posisi yang sempurna, menonjolkan sisi kesempurnaan seorang Seouhyun dan menutupi kekurangannya.

"OKE CUKUP." Teriak Sehun setelah puas dengan gambar – gambar yang dia dapat.

"Khamsahamnida." Ucap Seohyun sambil membungkuk.

"Ne. Khamsahamnida." Ucap Sehun balik berterima kasih sambil membungkuk. Seohyun dan managernya pergi meninggalakan ruangan untuk mengganti baju, sedangkan Sehun masih diruang pemotretan sambil melihat beberapa gambar yang sudah dia ambil.

"Sudah semuanya sempurna." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan cameranya pada seorang namja untuk kembali di proses di computer. Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap ruangan yang sudah menjadi tempat bekerjanya itu. Tak sengaja ujung matanya menemukan sebuah sepatu milik seorang yeoja. _Ini pasti milik Seohyun-sii. Sebaiknya aku memberikan ini padanya, kasian jika dia mencari – cari._ Dengan itu Sehunpun mengambil sepatu itu dan keluar dari ruang pemotretan dan menuju tempat Seouhyun dan managernya berada.

TOK TOK TOK. Sehun mengetuk dari luar pintu.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Ini aku Sehun." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-sii masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawab Seohyun. Sehunpun masuk kedalam. Dia melihat Seohyun sedang mencari sesuatu di sudut ruangan.

"Apa kamu mencari ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjukan sebuah sepatu pada Seohyun.

"Ah… benar darimana kamu menemukannya?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Tadi tertinggal di ruang pemotretan." Jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan wajah yang berseri – seri masuk kedalam studio foto itu. Dia menanyakan pada staf yang ada disana tentang keberadaan Sehun. Dia meberi tau kalau Sehun ada dilantai dua sedang melakukan pemotretan. Luhanpun mengangguk dan berjalan keatas, dia terus berjalan menelusuri lantai studio foto itu dan tanpa sengaja matanya mendengar sebuah suara yang taka sing lagi di telinganya. _Itu Sehun! _Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya, tapi dia mengerutkan kening dan memelankan suara kakinya saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja dari ruangan yang sama dari suara Sehun terdengar.

Dia berjalan keruangan itu dan melihat kedalam ruangan itu apa yang terjadi didalam.

Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sehun terlihat sedang mencumbu yeoja itu sambil memenjaranya dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakan di tembok.

"Seeeehuunniieee…" Gumam Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Luhan yang ada diambang pintu tengah berkaca – kaca sambil menahan tangisannya. Luhan tidak bisa berfikir apapun semua fikirkannya penuh dengan kilasan – kilasan kejadian yang terjadi semenit yang lalu.

"Luhan ini tidak seperti apa yang kamu lihat… tolong dengarkan penjelasanku…" Ucap Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terus berjalan mundur.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak perlu… aku sudah melihat semuanya secara JELAS!" Ucap Luhan sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tidak… tidak… ini salah, aku…. Tidak.." Terlambat! Luhan sudah mulai membalikan badannya dan berlari.

"LUHAN TUNGGU!" Teriak Sehun mulai mengejarnya. Tapi sang yeoja tidak mau mendengar dia terus berlari sambil bercucuran air mata dan sampailah dia dipinggir jalan. Dia menatap kotak yang ada ditangannya dan bergumam pelan dalam tangisannya. "Sia – sia aku membuatkan cake untukmu, karna yang aku dapatkan sebagai balasannya adalah pengkhianatan." Dengan itu Luhan membuang kotak itu di pinggir jalan dan memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Dia sudah terlalu kecewa pada namja satu itu, dengan semua yang telah dia berikan, Cinta, Kasih sayang, pengertian, perhatian, waktu, kesuciannya dan sekarang Sehun malah membalas semua itu dengan dengan mengkhianati dirinya. Luhan masuk kedalam taxi dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terus mengejarnya.

Sehun masih terus berlari menghampiri Luhan. _SHIT! DAMN IT!_ Maki Sehun dalam hatinya. Dia menatap Luhan membuang sesuatu dipinggir jalan dan masuk kedalam sebuah taxi. Dia mengambil kotak itu yang sudah jatuh. Dia membuka kotak itu dan matanya membelalak matanya. Dia mendapati sebuah cake yang sudah rusak dengan tulisan _Anniversary 2 month Sehunnie. Yeongwonnie Saranghae._ Dia semakin memaki dirinya sendiri karna kejadian tadi. _Shit! Sekarang apa yang akan Luhan pikirkan tentangku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~TBC~ **

**Sepertinya Ending-nya menggangtung lagi. Maafkanlah, karna author sedang mentok banget karna banyak kerjaan lain. Momentnya kurang sweetkah? Sepertinya begitu? Kalau iya author akan usahakan lebih sweet lagi buat chap depan. Buat yang memiliki masukan dan kritikan buat Chap ini bisa review. Mohon Reviewnya ^^**

**Balasan Review :**

**Numpangbaca : **Saoloh…. Author juga baru sadar kalau itu bikinan author *plak*

Berapa ronde? No komen deh~ *takut di cemplungin ke got sama kkamjong)

Aku sering digombalin sama Kris loh~ *ga ada yang nanya*

Hahaha :D Sip deh ~

Sepertinya tidak aka nada lemon lagi buat beberapa chap kedepan karna semua masalah akan berdatangan dichap – chap kedepan. Tapi tenang saja saat masalah selesai lemon kembali Hahaha *ketawa ala evil* KIBARKAN BENDERA YADONG! *ditimpuk*

Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dyakuro34-7 : **Gomawo Chingu ^^

Anal…. S….E….X….? IDE BAGUS. Author bakal coba deh buat NC selanjutnya :D **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dennis Kim : **Gwechana :D

Gomawo. Itu terinsfirasi karna abis ngintipin mereka NC-an *Dibakar Kkmajong*

ChanBaek momentnya udah tuh~ kalau kurang sweet maaf ya^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : ** Gimana caranya bisa nelen tao *pasang wajah innoncent ala Tao*

Gomawo ^^

Sekali lagi ah~ Gomawo chingu ^^

Sip. ChanBaeknya udah tuh, kalau kurang sweet. Mianhae^^

Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden13 : **Sip Sip ^^ Udah tuh BaekYeol momentnya. Kalau kurang sweet, mianhae. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Tiikaaa : **Kyaaa! *ikutan teriak ah~*

Gomawo ^^

Panas banget ya~ uri Kkmajong emang pervert sekali~

Hunhannya author kasih bumbu permasalahan dikit ya… supaya menegangkan *lu kirang film horror*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Minerva Huang : **Gomawo^^

Hahaha :D

Ne^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOticS : **Iya ya pervert banget *Kai : Lo yang bikin gue kayak gitu thor. Author : tapikan aku terinspirasi saat ngintipin kalian NC-an (dimutilasi)*

*toss* author juga ikutan ya *_*

Tenang aja, mereka akan secepatnya menyusul dan kembali NC-an *eh

Hehehe. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Fyeahkaisoo : **Gomawo chingu^^ Jeongmal Gomawo^^

Uuhhhh… kayaknya hot banget gitu ya kalo asli. *yadong*

Aku udah munculin BaekYeol momentnya lagi, kalo kurang sweet mianhae.

Tunggu saat itu, mereka pasti nikah dan NC-an *Tebar virus yadong*

Sip. Itu pasti, aku pasti bikin NC yang ada sextoysnya kok. Trying something new~

Sip deh, chingu bisa pegang kata – kata author ^^

Hiskkksseeuu :'( Kris cuman dan hanya ngegrape dan NC-in author seorang *titik tanpa koma dan protes*

Hehe^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sasya : **gomawo udah mau baca ff geje ini^^ dan gomawo karna udah mau review ^^

Gomawo^^

Sip. Ide bagus, nanti bakal author masukkin deh oral sex deh :D

Sip^^ Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinie hun : **aku juga menunggu dimana Kris oppa melingkarkan sebuah cincin id jari masinku *nyambung mulu nih author*

HIDUP! *kibarkan bendera HunHan*

Ahhhh! Gomawo. Jeongmal Gompta^^

**Sari2min : **Kyaaa! Huaaa! Kasian banget kalo dikurung di kandang ayam. Nanti umma Dio ga ada yang nemenin.

IYA! Hahaha…Aduh itu kkmajong pervert banget -_-v

Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomapta^^

Tuh… masalahnya baru bermunculan…

Sip deh^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : ** Gwechana^^

Itu udah dibuatin, kalo kurang chap depan author bikini lagi tapi jangan ambil Kris Oppa dariku!

Buat BaekYeol NC sepertinya harus menunggu dulu mereka sampai nikah. Jadi tunggulah hari dimana Chanyeol melamar Baekkie xD Kya! Kya!

Iya nih, author sibuk banget, dari mulai bikin cerpen sama artikel buat majalah sekolah sampe ngerjain tugas individu sama kelompok, belum lagi author harus pergi les. Haeedeeeuuhhh padet banget dah bikin otak serasa mau pecah -_-v mianhae kalo updatenya jadi lama.

Janji, bakal sampe tamat kok. *sodorin jari kelingking balik* wuaaa… jangan dong… authorkan calon istrnya abang Kris masa aja engga ketemu, kan ga lucu *ditabok*

Nah itu dia… sepertinya untuk beberapa couple masalah akan bermunculan di chap ini dan chap – chap selanjutnya membuat author ga bisa menembar virus yadong karna engga akan ada NC tapi kalau bumbu – bumbu sih pasti ada *masih ada tetep yadong*

Sip^^ *abang Krisnya jangan dicium juga -_- hanya aku yang boleh (possesif) hehehe* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Zelopelope : **kristao NCNya author tampung dulu ne? tar deh kalau masalahnya udah mau beres author kasih kristao NC~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Guest : **taoris NCnya author tampung buat chap – chap selanjutnya, ne? **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xio Hun Han : **Tar deh kalau HunHan NC-an lagi author bikin lebih HOT dari KaiDo yan satu ini.

Sip. Sip^^

Gomawo^^ fighting!

Sip, hunhan bakal selalu ada disetiap chap tapi kalau momentnya kurang mianhe^^v** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeng chingu^^ maaf author lama banget updatenya. Sekali lagi author minta maaf, seperti biasa balasan review ada dibawah. terima kasih untuk yang review, author tunggu lagi review dari kalian^^. Author tidak ingin banyak bacot so let's check this~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"_LUHAN TUNGGU!" Teriak Sehun mulai mengejarnya. Tapi sang yeoja tidak mau mendengar dia terus berlari sambil bercucuran air mata dan sampailah dia dipinggir jalan. Dia menatap kotak yang ada ditangannya dan bergumam pelan dalam tangisannya. "Sia – sia aku membuatkan cake untukmu, karna yang aku dapatkan sebagai balasannya adalah pengkhianatan." Dengan itu Luhan membuang kotak itu di pinggir jalan dan memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Dia sudah terlalu kecewa pada namja satu itu, dengan semua yang telah dia berikan, Cinta, Kasih sayang, pengertian, perhatian, waktu, kesuciannya dan sekarang Sehun malah membalas semua itu dengan dengan mengkhianati dirinya. Luhan masuk kedalam taxi dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terus mengejarnya. _

_Sehun masih terus berlari menghampiri Luhan. SHIT! DAMN IT! Maki Sehun dalam hatinya. Dia menatap Luhan membuang sesuatu dipinggir jalan dan masuk kedalam sebuah taxi. Dia mengambil kotak itu yang sudah jatuh. Dia membuka kotak itu dan matanya membelalak matanya. Dia mendapati sebuah cake yang sudah rusak dengan tulisan Anniversary 2 month Sehunnie. Yeongwonnie Saranghae. Dia semakin memaki dirinya sendiri karna kejadian tadi. Shit! Sekarang apa yang akan Luhan pikirkan tentangku?_

.

.

.

.

.

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T menuju M **

**Chapter : 6/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam studio foto, bodohnya dia karna dia tidak membawa kunci motornya. Tak sengaja dia kembali bertemu dengan Seohyun.

"Seohyun-sii.. maafkan aku karna kejadian tadi." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Gwechana, aku tau itu hanya kecelakaan, Tapi.. sepertinya yeojachingumu salah paham, kenapa kamu tidak mengejarnya?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Ah… bodohnya aku meninggaljan kunci motorku di studio." Jawab Sehun.

"Ah… sampaikan maafku pada yeojamu, sepetinya dia terlihat sangat kecewa…"

"Ne, sepertinya memang begitu, aku harus segera menjelaskannya."

"Semoga sukses, Sehun-sii. Hwaiting!" Ucap Seohyun. Tak lama kemudian terdengar seorang namja memanggilnya. Seouhyunpun mengikuti arah suara itu, dia menemukan namjachingunya yang tak lain adalah Yonghwa.

"Sehun-sii, aku sudah dijemput oleh namjachinguku, aku pulang duluan, annyeong."

"Ne, Annyeong." Ucap Sehun, diapun meninggalkan Seohyun dan Yonghwa. Dia pergi menuju tempat dimana dia tadi meninggalkan tasnya, setelah semua barangnya ada ditangan Sehun segera pulang meninggalakan studio dan pergi ke kediaman Luhan.

Baru satu jam kemudian Sehun sampai di kediaman Luha, jalanan Seoul yang macet membuatnya lama sekali menghabiskan waktu diperjalanan. Dia menghela nafas berat saat wajah Luhan tadi menangis terbayang dalam benaknya.

Sehun masuk kedalam halaman rumah itu, sang satpam yang sudah kenal dengan Sehun lanngsung menyuruh namja itu masuk. Sehun menekan bel dan tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja tepatnya seorang maid membuka pintunya.

"Sehun-sii." Ucap Baekhyun yang kebetulan membuka pintu.

"Apa Luhan ada dirumah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia dari tadi sudah pulang. Tapi tadi dia pulang menaiki taxi dan saat sampai dia langsung masuk kekamarnya sambil menangis, saya tidak berani mengganggunya. Apa yang terjadi?" Jelas Baekhyun. Sehun hanya menarik nafas panjang, dia tau kejadiaannya akan seperti ini.

"Ini semua salahku, bolehkan aku masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Luhan ada dikamarnya. Emm… Sehun-sii. Jika bisa, tolong bujuk Luhan untuk makan, karna dari tadi pagi dia belum makan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menutup pintu.

"Ne, aku akan mengusahakannya." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kelantai dua.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia mengetuk pintu. TOK TOK TOK. Tidak ada sahutan. Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Luhan, ini aku Sehun, bisakah kamu membukakan pintunya? Biar aku jelaskan." Ucap Sehun dari luar pintu.

"…." Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, tapi Sehun tau kalau Luhan ada didalam dan tidak sedang tidur.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku menjelaskannya dan setelah itu aku tidak akan menuntup apapun darimu, jika kamu merasa aku mengecewakanmu, kamu bisa meninggalkanku sekalipun aku sama sekali tidak akan rela." Ucap Sehun sambil terus berdiri didepan pintu Luhan.

"….." Luhan masih tidak mau menjawab. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dia turun kebawah dan menuju dapur. Dia menemukan Baekhyun salah satu maid yang dia kenal sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Baekyuh-sii. Bukankah tadi kamu bilang kalau Luhan belum makan? Bolehkan aku meminta makanan untuk Luhan? Aku akan membujuknya." Ucap Sehun.

"Ah… tunggu sebentar." Baekhyunpun mulai kembali masuk dapur dan sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali pada Sehun dengan membawa sepiring makanan favorite Luhan.

"Ini, saya harap Luhan mau makan, karna sedari tadi pagi dia tidak memakan apapun, saya tidak mau Luhan sakit." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. aku juga tak ingin kalau Luhan sakit." Ucap Sehun. Dengan membawa piring dan segelas air putih Sehun kembali ke lantai dua, dia menaruh gelas itu di meja yang ada dipinggir kamar Luhan. Sehun kembali mengetuk pintunya lagi.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Luhannie…. Ini aku Sehun, bukalah… kamu harus makan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada membujuk. Tapi masih tidak ada respon dari Luhan.

"Luhannie, ayolah… aku tau kamu marah, kecewa dan benci padaku tapi setidaknya jangan siksa dirimu, ayolah makan dulu, Baekhyun bilang kalau kamu belum makan dari tadi pagi." Ucap Sehun.

"Apa… peduli..mu?" Akhirnya Luhan membalas perkataan Sehun dengan suara yang sangat serak, Sehun tau kalau didalam sana Luhan pasti sedang menangis.

"Aku peduli padamu karna aku mencintaimu, aku sayang padamu, ayolah chagi… makan. Aku tak mau kamu sakit." Ucap Sehun kembali membujuk.

"Pergi sana, aku sama sekali tak mau mendengar suaramu SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kamu makan." Ucap Sehun. KLEK. Tidak lama kemudian pintupu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang Luhan yang sangat berantakan, rambut yang tidak pada tempatnya, mata yang merah dan bengkak, pipi yang sayu dan dressnya yang kusut. Dia menarik piring yang ada ditangan Sehun dan mengambil gelas dari meja.

"Sudah… sekarang kamu boleh… pergi…" Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak dan kemudian dia kembali masuk kekamarnya. Sehun hanya diam membatu didepan pintu. Sehun benar – benar terlalu kaget saat Luhan berkata dingin bahkan terlalu dingin jika dibandingkan dengan es yang ada dikutub sana. Sehunpun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa dan menjelaskan pada Luhan saat keadaan yeoja satu itu sedang marah padanya.

"Baiklah… aku pergi. Saranghae. Yeongwoni Saranghae." Ucap Sehun kemudian dia meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Sang yeoja kembali meneteskan air matanya, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang dia keluarkan untuk hari ini. Dia terlalu kecewa, sangat sangat kecewa pada namjachingunya. _Apa karna aku tidak membiarkan dia menyentuhku jadi dia berpaling pada yeoja lain… bodoh! Luhan babo! Seharusnya kamu tidak membiarkan itu terjadi… ini semua salahmu! Bukan salah dia! Kamu yang terlalu bodoh membiarkan dia memilih yeoja lain! babo! Babo! Babo! _Luhan terus merutuki kebodohannya. _Tapi bukan ini… Jika dia menginginkan yeoja lain katakanlah padaku… bukan… bukan seperti ini, melakukan semuanya dibelakangku! Itu menjijikan! Aku tidak suka dibohongi seperti ini!_

Luhanpun kembali menangis sambil memeluk lututnya diatas kasur, lama kelamaan isakannya mulai berhenti, sesekali dia melirik kejendelanya menampakan pemandangan indah membuat hatinya semakin tenang, dia beranjak dari kasur dan membuka jendela itu selebar – lebarnya. Ayolah… hari ini Luhan sedang bersedih dan biarkan hanya langit yang terang dan udara sejuk yang membuatnya tenang. Kilasan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu kembali merayapi pikirkannya, dia kembali mengingat Sehun dan yeoja itu…. Luhan kembali mengehembuskan nafasnnya.

Angin sore yang cukup hangat menerpa Luhan, membuat rambut yang dia gerai ikut tertiup. Luhan memejamkan matanya berharap angin bisa membawa semua rasa perih yang kini dirasakannya hilang, walau dia tau itu tak akan mungkin, karna rasa sakit ini… tak akan pernah hilang dan akan tetap berada dalam ingatakannya sama seperti Sehun yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan walaupun sudah membuat hatinya begitu sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti. Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah mulai mengintip dari balik pegunungan mencoba kembali naik pada singgasananya. Seorang yeoja 'bangun' dari tidurnya, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan tidur karna dia sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam mimpinya, semalaman dia terus terjaga karna setiap dia menutup matanya pasti selalu ada bayangan Sehun dan yeoja itu.

Luhan bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi, dia menatap dirinya sendiri yang sangat berantakan bahkan lebih berantakan dari kemarin. Bukan hanya bengkak, tapi mata cantik itu kini dilingkari sebuah bayangan hitam, membuat dirinya terliahat sangat lelah. Luhan mendesah nafas panjang. Dia tetap harus pergi ke kampus, dia tidak mungkin tidak masuk hanya karna keadaannya yang seperti ini, pelajaran lebih penting dari apapun... kecuali Sehun.

Luhan membersihkan dirinya, dia memasukan tubunya kedalam sebuah bathtub yang sudah diberi aroma terapi, mungkin dengan cara itu hatinya bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Benar saja aroma terapi yang tercium membuat dirinya begitu tenang, damai… sampai akhirnya ketika dia menutup matanya, bayangan itu kembali. _Oh dear… bisakah kamu pergi dari benakku ? sejenak saja? aku mohon…_

Luhan mencoba mengeyahkan bayangan itu dari benaknya. Sial! Bayangan itu masih terus menempel, membaut aroma terapi itu tidak berarti. Luhan bangkit dari bathtub dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan melilitkan sebuah anduk di dadanya, dia berjalan keluar dan membuka lemari bajunya. Dia memilih baju secara acak dan tidak memperdulikan cocok atau tidak, dia kembali masuk kekamar mandi dan memakainya.

Sekarang Luhan sudah berdiri didepan cermin, entah dia memang sedang malas atau masalah yang membuat dirinya kalut, Luhan merasa kalau dia tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hari ini, bahkan untuk menyiris rambutnya sekalipun. Dengan terpaksa Luhan keluar dari kamar dan mencari Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Ternyata dibawah sana Xiumin tengah menyuapi Chen yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada didapur sedangkan Chanyeol sedang sibuk menggoda Baekhyun yang sedang memasak.

"Ekhem…" Luhan berdeham pelan membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada dirinya. Sebuah senyuman dia keluarkan.

"Luhan…" Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"apakah aku menganggu?" Tanya Luhan. Semua yang ada disanapun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin meminjam Baekkie dan Xiumin sebentar, bisakah?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Chen. Mereka berduapun mengangguk. Mereka terlalu bingung dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba – tiba dengan rambut yang masih berantakan dan sedkiti basah.

"Baiklah, kanjja kita keatas." Ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Xiumin, dia berjalan mendahuli mereka dan masuk kekamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah masuk kedalam kamar Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan terduduk didepan meja riasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Luhan-ah." Ucap Xiumin membuat Luhan mengerjap dan menatap mereka.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kalian 'membenarkan' wajahku hari ini? aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat." Ucap Luhan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Tak sengaja Baekhyun menatap kearah meja yang ada di samping LCD. Disana masih ada makanan yang kemarin dia berikan pada Sehun. Ternyata Luhan tidak menyentuhnya.

"Luhan… kenapa tidak memakan makanannya? Apakah rasa tidak enak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambut Luhan, sontak yeoja itu menatap piring yang ada di mejanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak sedang ingin makan." Jawab Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin dan kembali menatap kosong dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan dan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan kembali tersentak, dia kembali murung, setiap dia mendengar kata Sehun, hatinya merasa kembali dihantam oleh batu besar yang tajam. Dia tak menjawab dan juga tak ingin menjawab, dia hanya menunduk menatap lantai kramik kamarnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Xiumin menatap Luhan. Detik berikutnya Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata dan terisak.

"Hisk… hisk… Sehunnieee… Dia… hisk… mengkhianatiku… hisk…" Ucap Luhan disela – sela isakannya.

"MWO?" Tanya Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang kaget. Mereka dnegan segera memeluk Luhan yang semakin terus terisak.

"Uljima… tapi… kenapa bisa? Sehun-sii mengkhianataimu?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu… kemarin… aku… hisk… hisk…" Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan, uljima… Bukankah Luhan akan pergi kesekolah?" Tanya Xiumin. Luhan mengangguk dan menahan isakannya.

"jangan menangis lagi, cobalah tegar, perlihatkan kalau Luhan tidak menangis karna dia, kalau Luhan kuat tanpa dia." Ucap Baekhyun memberi semangat. Luhan mengangguk dan menyerka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Himnaeyo!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Luhan mencoba membeikannya kekuatan.

"Ne." Jawah Luhan mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

Baekhyun dan Xiuminpun langsung mendandani Luhan membuat Luhan terlihat fresh seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah sampai di sekolah dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan Chen, tentu saja. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Kalian pergilah, jangan menungguku disekolah, kembalilah saat jam 1 siang. Aku yakin aku sudah pulang." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne." Jawab Chen dan Chanyeol.

Luhanpun mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya, dari sebrang jalan terliat seorang namja dengan motor besarnya memandang Luhan dengan rasa bersalah. Namja yang tak lain adalah Sehun hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, dia tidak mau mendekati Luhan sekarang ini, dia tak mau kalau Luhan akan menjauh lagi darinya, sudah cukup bagi Sehun saat Luhan berbicara dingin padanya, dia tak mau mengulang hal yang sama lagi.

Diapun kembali menyalakan motornya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Kembali pada keadaan Luhan, yeoja itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat kiri dan kanannya bahkan saat Dio dan Kai memanggilnya, dia sama sekali tak mendengar, dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia memasuki kelasnya. Dengan segera Luhan mengeluarkan iPod-nya dan memakai earphone dan membuka bukunya seperti pagi biasanya, tapi kali ini pikirkannya tidak tertuju pada bukunya, pikirkannya melayang jauh memikirkan seorang namja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Dia memikirkan kalau Sehun sedang berada studio foto, kemudian dia bertemu dengan yeoja itu dan mereka…. Ah.. sudah Luhan tidak mau melanjutkan perkataannya, dia mengerjap pelan dan kembali membaca bukunya sampai akhinya dosen datang dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

Jam – jam sudah dilalui oleh Luhan, kesibukannya di kampus sedikt melupakan masalahnya bersama Sehun. Sampai tak terasa jam makan siangpun menjelang, Luhan keluar dari kelasnya dengan menenteng sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal di tangannya. Dia berjalan memasuki kantin dan duduk disebarang tempat yang masih kosong, dia memesan sebuah jus stowbery dan kembali membuka bukunya, dia sengaja menyibukan pikirkannya agar tidak memikirkan Sehun.

"HEY!" Teriak seseorang sukses membuat jantung Luhan hampir loncat dari tempatnya. Luhan mendongak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Dia menemukan Dio dan Kai tengah duduk dihadapannya. Luhan hanya memandang mereka sekilas dan kembali pada bukunya. Dio tau kalau ada yang salah dari seorang Luhan, baru kemarin dia sangat semangat karna akan merayakan anniversary-nya dan Sehun tapi hari ini ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin.

"Luhan-ah… kau ini kenapa?" tanya Dio. Luhan mendongak menatap Dio dan menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali pada bukunya.

"Jika kamu baik – baik saja kenapa kamu begitu diam?" Tanya Dio.

"Bahkan saat kita panggil kamu sama sekali tak mendengarnya." Tambah Kai.

"Gwechana." Ucap Luhan dengan singkatnya dan kembali pada bukunya. Dio yang mulai kesal menarik buku itu dari Luhan.

"Dio-ah…" tak lama kemudian seseorang mengantarkan pesanan Luhan dan menaruhnya di depan Luhan. Dio memberikan buku itu pada Kai agar tidak bisa diambil oleh Luhan.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?" Tanya Dio. _Oh dear… aku mohon jangan lagi, jangan membahas namja itu._ Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Ya! Luhan! Wajab pertanyaanku." Ucap Dio membuat Luhan mengerjap pelan dan memandnagnya.

"Entahlah… aku tidak tau… aku… Sehun… dia… bercumbu dengan… orang lain…" Luhan menjelaskannya dengan nafas yang tersenggal – senggal karna mencoba menagan tangisannya.

"MWO? Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Dio. Sedangkan Kai hanya bengong tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan.

"Tidak, dia… aku… melihatnya… sendiri…." Luhan masih saja menahan isakannya.

"BENARKAH?" Tanya Dio dengan tak percaya. Tangisan Luhanpun pecah, dia sudah tak bisa membendung lagi tangisannya. Dio menggeser kurisnya dan merangkul tubuh Luhan.

"Ssstt… uljima…" Ucap Dio menenangkan.

"Aish… Sehun babo! Bagaimana dia bisa berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain? awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak akan segan – segan untuk membunuhnya!" Ucap Kai yang mulai kesal.

"Hisk… Hisk…" Luhan masih saja menangis bahkan sampai kantin kosong karna murid – murid sudah hampir masuk kelasnya masing – masing. Luhan, Kai dan Dio masih ada dikantin, mereka tidak bsia meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan yang menangis dan tertekan seperti ini. Mereka bertigapu melewatkan kelas mereka.

"Sssttt… sudahlah, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, biarkan dirimu tenang dulu, aku tau kamu mencintainya tapi jangan seperti ini. jadilah Luhan yang mempesona dan tegar." Ucap Dio dengan lembutnya. Luhan menganguk mengerti. Kai yang ada disana menyodorkan tissue pada Luhan untuk menghapus air matanya.

KaiDo mengantarka Luhan keparkiran, ternyata Chanyeol dan Chen sudah ada disana, mereka kaget menemuan Luhan yang terisak dan air mata yang masih ada dipipinya, dengan cepat mereka keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan? Gwechana?" Tanya Chen.

"Sebaiknya jangan tanyakan itu sekarang, lebih baik kalian membawa dia pulang dulu saja." Ucap Dio. Chanyeol dan Chen tak bertanya lagi, mereka langsung membawa Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung meluncur ke kediaman Luhan.

Kai merangkul pinggang Dio sambil menatap kepergian Luhan. Dio menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kai, dia membalikan badannya menatap Kai.

"Apakah kamu akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan?" tanya Dio. Kai menatapnya sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kai. Dio hanya mengerucutka bibirnya dan menajuh dari Kai.

"Aku serius Kai, jangan bercada. Jawab aku." Ucap Dio sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya ketanah seperti anak kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, kamu percaya padaku bukan?" tanya Kai. Dio tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kai kembali merangkul pinggang Dio dan menariknya untuk kembali memasuki kelas tapi tak sengaja mata Dio menemukan seseorang yang membuat Luhan menangis. Ya.. Sehun, sedang berada didepan sekolah mereka, matanya tengah mencari – cari seseorang ditengah kerumunan siswa yang ada dihalaman. Dio menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kai ikut berhenti. Dio menarik lengan baju Kai membuat Kai menatapnya dengan heran. Dio tidak membalas tatapan Kai tapi dia malah menatap lurus kedepan. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan yeojachingunya dan menemukan Sehun tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Kai melepaskan rangkulannya dari Dio dan berjalan kearah Sehun, Dio yang ada disana mencengkram tangan Kai dan menggeleng pelan menandakan kalau Kai tidak boleh melakukan hal sembarangan. Kai mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karna marah. Sehun semakin mendekat kearah Kai dan Dio. Mereka berdua menatap Sehun dengan dingin.

"Apakah kamu melihat Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Kai hanya mengendus pelan.

"Masih berani kamu mencarinya?" Tanya Kai. Dio hanya mengelus tangan Kai pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja, dia yeojachingku." Ucap Sehun. Tidak! Tidak bisa lagi, kemarahan Kai sudah sampai diubun – ubun! Kai melepaskan tangan Dio dan mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

"KAU! DENGAR! JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUNYA LAGI! ATAU AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN – SEGAN MENJADIKANMU MAKANAN SINGA! DAN BODOHNYA DIRIMU, SETELAH APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN KEMARIN KAMU MASIH MENCARINYA DAN KAMU MASIH MENGANGAPNYA YEOJACHINGU? DIMANA OTAK PINTARMU SEHUN!" Teriak Kai. Sontak semua orang yang ada disana memandangnya, mereka semua mulai mengerubuni Kai dan Sehun. Dio menebar pandangannya kesekitar, orang – orang mulai menatapnya dengan pesaran.'

"Kai… kumohon jangan seperti ini orang – orang memperhatikan kita." Bisik Dio. Kai yang masih ada dalam kendali emosinya menebar pandangan, benar. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin melampiaskan semua emosinya disini, dengan kasar Kai melepasakan cengkramannya dari kerah Sehun.

"Temui aku di café dekat namsan tepat jam 3 sore ini." Ucap Kai. Sehun mengangguk dan membenarkan kemejanya. Kai menarik Dio untuk masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Dio mengangguk pelan pada Sehun sebelum dia mengikuti Kai masuk. Sehunpun langsung meninggalkan parkiran sekolah dan menuju motornya. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya menatap mereka dengen tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tau apa maksud dia melakukan semua ini." Ucap Kai sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Dio. Sang yeoja masuk kedalam diikuti dengan Kai yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Kai… tapi setidaknya tahan emosimu. Jangan kejadian tadi terulang lagi." Ucap Dio menggenggam tangan kiri Kai yang sedang memegang stir. Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia balik menggenggam tangan Dio.

"Kalau begitu teruslah berada didekatku dan teruslah genggam tanganku agar aku bisa mengontrol emosiku." Ucap Kai. Dio yang sedari tadi memasang wajah khawatir kini sedikit menyinggungkan senyumannya.

"Ne." Jawab Dio. Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya keadah Dio dan mengecup yeoja itu sekilas, membuat Dio berblusing ria.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Kai sambil menyalakan mobilnya, merekapun langsung menuju café tempat mereka akan bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di café, Kai membuka pintu mobil untuk Dio dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dio menyambut tangan Kai dan keluar dari mobil.

"Apakah dia sudah ada didalam?" Tanya Dio.

"Molla, sebaiknya kita masuk saja." Ucap Kai sambil menganggandeng tangan Dio memasuki café.

Kai dan Dio masuk kedlam cafe, mereka menebar pandangannya ke segala arah hingga mereka menemukan seorang namja yang sedang bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya. Kai dan Dio berjalan kearah namja itu.

"Ekhem..." Kai berdeham membuat Sehun yang tak lain adalah namja itu mendongak kearahnya.

"Kalian sudah datang, duduklah." Ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah. Diopun mengangguk dan menarik Kain untuk duduk disampingnya. Dio tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya karna dia tidak mau kalau Kai kehilangan kontrolnya dan menyerang Sehun.

"Jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Kai dengan datarnya. Dio meremas pelan tangan Kai mencoba mengingatkan Kai untuk berfikir dengan tenang. Kai mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Dio dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun.

"Semua ini sebenarnya hanya keslah pahaman saja, Luhan menyangka kalau aku bercumbu dengan wanita lain saat di studio foto tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Saat itu aku tak sengaha menabrak seorang model membuatnya terdorong dan menabrak tembok. Aku menahan tubuhku di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan saat itu Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan dan akhirnya... Diapun salah paham." Ucap Sehun sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Dio hanya tersentak kaget dan Kai hanya menggeleng - gelengka kepalanya.

"Jadi dia hanya salah paham saja?" Tanya Kai masih dengan nada yang curiga.

"Ne. Benar, ini hanya salah paham saja." Jawab Sehun dengan jujur.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya kalau kamu tidak berbohong?" Tanya Dio. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menegakan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku berkata jujur. Aku dan Luhan memang baru menjalani hubungan ini belum cukup lama, tapi hatiku sudah benar - benar dimilikinya. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya setelah apa yang dia berikan padaku saat kita dijeju." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Kai dan Dio. Mereka tau apa yang 'dilakukan' oleh Sehun dan Luhan saat di jeju.

"Aku mengerti. Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun. Diopun menghela nafas karna sepertinya masalah ini akan cepat selesai.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caramu agar Luhan bisa mengerti?" Tanya Dio.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia masih tidak bisa memaafkanku dan aku yakin dia akan menjauh saat aku berencana untuk mendekatinya." Ucap Sehun sambil mendesah. Dio dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan mereka juga tau keadaan Luhan sekarang.

"Ngomong – ngomong kemana Luhan? Kenapa tadi saat di kampus aku tak bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia menangis hebat saat dikantin, aku menyuruhnya pulang." Ucap Dio.

"Apa dia menangis karna…."

"Ne, dia menangis karna mengingat dirimu." Potong Dio sebelum Sehun melanjutkan perkataanya. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" gumam Sehun. Dio ikut prihatin saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Pergilah kerumahnya, datangi dia dan cobalah jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Dio.

"Aku sudah mencobanya kemarin, dia hanya membuka pintunya saat aku membujuknya untuk makan, bahkan saat itu dia berkata dengan dinginnya padaku." Jelas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota seoul yang cukup ramai.

"Cobalah sekali lagi, aku yakin kali ini Luhan akan memaafkanmu. Jika tidak paksa dia dengan cara…." Kai tidak menyelesaikan perkataanya dan hanya melemparkan senyuman pervert kearah Sehun.

PLUK. Sebuah tas kembali mendarat dengan mulusnya dikening Kai. Dio menatap Kai dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seram dimata Kai karna kadar keimutannya lebih dominan.

"Berhentilah memberikan ide gila pada Sehun, aku yakin ide saat di jeju itu semua berasal darimu." Sembur Dio membuat Kai menutup telinganya.

"Chagiya, jangan berteriak seperti itu." Ucap Kai sambil membuka telinganya. Dio hanya berdecik pelan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Sehun-ah, jangan kamu dengarkan kata – kata namja pervert ini." Ucap Dio menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa benar – benar menuruti apa perkataan Dio. Ide Kai memang patut untuk dicoba. Sehun bangkit dari kuris dan mengambil kunci motornya.

"Aku masih ada urusan, terima kasih kalian sudah mau mendengarkan dan percaya padaku." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne." Jawab Dio.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk.

"Annyeong." Jawab Kai dan Dio. Sehunpun langsung meninggalkan couple itu di café dan menuju sebuat tempat. Kediaman Luhan….

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai didepan pintu kediaman Luhan, Dia mengetuk pintunya dan tak lama seseorang membukakannya. Xiumin kaget mendapati Sehun ada didepan pintu.

"Sehun-sii." Ucap Xiumin.

"Annyeong, apakah Luhan ada dirumah?" Tanya Sehun. Xiumin sangat ragu untuk menjawabnya, dia melirik kebelakang dan memanggil Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun mendekati Xiumin.

"Itu…" Xiumin membuka pintu lebar – lebar memperlihatkan Sehun yang masih berdiri bingung didepan pintu. Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Apakah Sehun-sii ingin bertemu dengan Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya Sehun-sii kembali saja, karna Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun-sii. Dan… apakah tidak cukup membuat Luhan sakit hati? apakah Sehun-sii mau membuat Luhan terus menangis? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terus tersakiti." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tau ini sebabnya kau datang ke sini, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan." Jelas Sehun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ne, semua itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja." Ucap Sehun.

"Berikan dia saja dia kesempatan Baekkie." Ucap Xiumin. "Tidak ada salahnya, mungkin saja Sehun-sii bisa mengembalikan Luhan yang dulu." Baekhyunpun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Luhan ada di atas, tadi dia pulang lebih dulu karna…"

"Aku tau, karna diriku." Sela Sehun sambil berjalan masuk.

"Apakah Luhan sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Belum, bahkan dari kemarin malam, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, siapkan saja makanan untuknya nanti aku akan turun lagi untuk membawakannya." Ucap Sehun langsung menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya, dia memandang kosong keluar jendela kamarnya. Pikirkannya sedang tak karuan. Sesekali dia menghela nafas dan membenamkan matanya di atas lutut.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya dari luar membuat Luhan mendongak sesaat.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Ini aku Sehun." DEG DEG DEG! _Oh, dear… kenapa dia harus datang lagi? Tidak cukupkah kemarin dia sudah datang kesini? Sehun jika kamu selalu datang kapan aku bisa melupakanmu? Aku tidak bisa terus begini! Semua pertahanku akan luluh lantah jika menatap matamu._ Luhan mulai bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak berkata apapun membuat Sehun yang berada diluar sana khawatir.

"Jebal.." Ucap Sehun.

KLEK. Pintupun terbuka, Sehun yang kaget bercampur senang langsung mendongak. Dia menemukan Luhan dengan wajah sayu, mata yang bengkak karna terlalu banyak menangis, dan pipi yang sembab.

"wae?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara datarnya sama seperti kemarin dia berbicara pada Sehun

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucap Sehun.

"Jelaskan, cepat. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak." Ucap Luhan dengan suara agak serak. DEG! Hati Sehun bagaikan dihantam sebuah kerikil tajam. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, dia tidak akan tahan jika Luhan terus berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Luhan…" Gumam Sehun. Luhan masih menatapnya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Waktumu 1 menit lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan dinginnya sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan kembali menatap Sehun, masih tanpa ekspresi. Sehun sadar, dia tidak bisa membuang waktunya yang sempit itu.

"Yang tadi kamu lihat hanya salah paham, tidak ada yang terjadi pada aku ataupun Seohyun…"

"30 detik." Sela Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sehun.

"Itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman, aku mohon percayalah padaku. aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

"Times up." Ucap Luhan kembali menutup pintu. Sehun membelalakan matanya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan ini terjadi, Dia mendorong pintu itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Luhan… aku mohon maafkan aku, ini hanya salah paham. Jebal…" Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya menunduk, semuanya sudah luluh lantah, dia tidak bisa membekukan hatinya untuk seorang Sehun, dia tidak bisa, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menerima semua pengkhianatan yang sudah Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Hisk…Hisk.." Tangisanpun mulai keluar dari bibir Luhan. Yeoja itu mendongak dengan berlinangan air mata pada Sehun.

"Sudahlah…. Hisk… percuma… aku sudah…hisk… melihat…. Semuanya…" Ucap Luhan seraya menutup pintunya. Tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Sehun yang sudah menahan pintunya dan mendorong tubuh merek berdua masuk kedalam kamar Luhan. Sehun menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan pintu agar dia bisa memenjara Luhan.

"Hisk… Sehun… jeball…jangan… seperti… ini…" Ucap Luhan mencoba melarikan diri tapi itu sia – sia karna tenaga Sehun lebih besar.

"dengarkan penjelasanku dulu…" Ucap Sehun mencoba berkata selembut mungkin.

"APA? Katakan padaku… Apa yang dia miliki yang tidak aku miliki? Katakan? Apa yang dia lakukan untukmu yang tidak aku lakukan? Atau… apa semua ini karna aku tidak membiarkanmu menyentuhku?... apa karna itu…?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan isakannya. Sehun membelalakan matanya, tidak! Tidak ada yang benar dengan semua itu. GEP. Sehun memeluk Luhan, membuat isakan Luhan semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang benar. Dia tidak memliki apapun, dia tidak melakukan apapun, dan bukan karna hal bodoh itu. Ini semua murni kesalah pahaman. Aku mohon, dengarkanlah penjelasanku dengan lengkap." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan yang kini ada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hisk… Hisk.. jelaskan… Hisk… secara… hisk… jelas…" Ucap Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Sehun. Sang namja melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Lihat mataku saat aku berbicara, kamu akan tau kalau aku berbohong atau tidak." Ucap Sehun disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Tadi, aku akan mengembalikan sepatuh Seohyun tapi sialnya kaki tersandung dan itu membuatku oleng dan menabrak Seohyun yang kebetulan ada di depan tembok, Aku menahan tubuhku agar tidak menghimpitnya dengan cara melatakan tanganku disisi tubuh Seohyum dan saat itu kamu datang… aku mengerti persaanmu saat itu, aku tau kalau aku dan Seohyun terlihat seperti sedang berciuman tapi sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu karna hatiku sudah berlabuh di satu tujuan, yaitu dirimu. Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak membual." Jelas Sehun

"Hisk… jinjja?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne. aku tidak berbohong, walaupun aku tidak memiliki dirimu, aku juga tidak akan melakukannya, kamu tau sendirikan kalau Seohyun sudah memiliki namjachingu dan aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hunbungan orang."

"Hisk… Hisk… Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sang namja membawa Luhan kedalam rengkuhannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega karna Luhan sudah mendengar semua penjelasannya.

"Apakah kamu sudah bisa percaya padaku? bisakah kamu memaafkanku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak berkata apapun, semua perkataanya serasa tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Aku ingin kamu percaya padaku." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan dalam membawakan sejuta kesejukan dari matanya.

"Aku juga ingin kamu percaya ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu dan aku akan selalu bersama denganmu." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Aku… percaya." Gumam Luhan. Sehunpun tersenyum. Dia mendekap pinggang Luhan menarik yeoja itu semakin erat kedalam pelukannya. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan menarik lepas pelukan mereka.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Luhanpun mengangguk, dia berniat menyerkan air matanya tapi sebuah tangan lembut mendahulinya, tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut dan menghapus semua jejak air mata dipipi sang yeoja. Sehun menatapnya intens dan kemudian menarik wajah Luhan dengan lembut untuk semakin mendekat dan …. CHU~ bibir merekapun bertemu dengan lembut saling memberikan kehangatan yang sudah lama mereka tak rasakan. Bukan ciuman yang panas ataupun menggairahkan, hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang menjelaskan kalau mereka saling membutuhkan, kalau mereka saling rinduk dengan sentuhan pasarang mereka.

"Saranghaeyo." Bisik Sehun saat melepaskan kecupannya dari bibir masin Luhan.

"Nado saranghae." Jawab Luhan dan dengan itu Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dengan posesif.

"Katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kamu makan?" tanya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan hanya menaikan bahunya, dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia menyentuh makanan.

"Mungkin 3 hari yang lalu." Ucap Luhan.

"Aigooo.. kau ini, kamu tidak sadar kalau tubumu itu sudah kurus dan jika kamu tidak makan tubuhmu akan tambah kurus." Ucap Sehun.

"Jadi Sehunnie menataiku kurus iya?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya didada. Membuat Sehun samakin gemas. Sehun mengacak – acak poni Luhan dengan sayang.

"Tidak, kamu sempurna." Ucap Sehun membuat semburat di pipi Luhan kembali terlihat.

"Hahaaa… baiklah, aku akan bawakan makanan untukmu." Ucap Sehun sambil keluar dari kamar Luhan. Luhan hanya berdecak pelan dan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Dia membuka jendela itu selebar – lebarnya sama dengan yang dia lakukan kemarin. Angin membuat perasaanya semakin membaik. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa dirinya sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah kembali kekamarnya.

Sehun menaruh piring dan gelas yang dibawanya di meja yang ada disana kemudian dia mengendap – endap mendekati Luhan.

"Luhannie~" Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Luhan menengok kesebelahnya dan CHU~ tiba – tiba saja Luhan merasakan kalau bibirnya kembali menempel pada bibir Sehun.

"Sehunnie-ah" Ucap Luhan saat sadar dan langsung menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Hahahaa… kau ini lucu sekali." Ucap Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Appo!" Rengek Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya.

"Aish…" Luhan kembali menatap keluar jendela dan tidak memperdulikan Sehun. Dia masih ingin mengikmati udara sejuk siang hari ini. GEP. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, membuat sang yeoja tersentak kaget tapi tidak memperdulikannya. Sehun meletakan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae." Bisik Sehun kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, membuat Luhan kegelian.

"Kanjja kita makan, aku tidak mau kamu sakit." Ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku tidak mau makan sehunnie." Ucap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku suapi ne?" Tawar Sehun. Luhanpun tersenyum dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Tanpa Luhan sadar kalau Sehun kembali tersenyum pervert. Sepertinya uri Sehun sudah tertular Kai yang memang sudah pervert. Setelah mengambil sup yang tadi dia bawa, Sehun ikut duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Aaaaa~" Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sesendok sup pada Luhan, dengan senang hati Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Enak?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali mengunyah.

"Apa kamu mau rasanya semakin enak?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengeti. Sehun yang melihatnya harus menahan salivanya sendiri, dia tidak boleh menerkan Luhan detik ini juga.

"Bisakah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, kamu ingin mencobanya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. Dengan segera Sehun menyuapkan sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Sehunnie ken- hemphhh…" Ucapan Luhan terhenti saah Sehun tiba – tiba menciumnya dan mendorong supnya masuk kedalam mulut Luhan.

"Lebih enak bukan?" Tanya Sehun setelah berhasil memindahkan semua sup itu kemulut Luhan.

"Em… sebaiknya aku makan sendiri saja. aku bisa." Ucap Luhan tergagap – gagap karna malu. Tapi Sehun menarik mangkuknya dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Luhan.

"Tidak boleh, tadi kamu sudah mengatakan kalau kamu ingin aku suapi dan perkataan yang sudah diucapkan tidak boleh ditarik kembali." Ucap Sehun memberikan senyuman evilnya.

"Tapiii-." Perkataan Luhan kembali terpotong ketika Sehun mendorong sup yang entah sudah kapan ada dimulutnya ke mulut Sehun. Mau tidak mau dia harus menghabiskan supnya dengan 'disuapi' oleh Sehun. Luhan menatap mangkuknya, ternyata sudah habis, tinggal sepotong kentang saja.

"Heeemmm… tinggal suapan terakhir." Gumam Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita main game?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya, aura tidak beres kembali terasa dari sehun. _Game? Pasti tidak akan beres…_

"TIdak, aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng.

"Yang menang bisa menyuruh apapun pada yang kalah~" Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya. _Melakukan apa saja? baiklah… tidak ada salahnya juga untuk mencoba._

"Baiklah, apapun ne?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ne, yang kalah harus melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh pemenang."

"Baiklah, permainan apa itu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun kembali menyinggungkan senyuman evilnya.

"Permainannya siapa yang bisa mendapatkan potongan kentang terakhir ini dia pemenangnya." _Permainan macam apa itu? _ Tanya Luhan dalam benaknya.

"Siapa yang akan memulai duluan?" Tanya Sehun. Dan pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Sehunnie sajalah… aku masih tak mengerti." BINGGO! Itulah tujuan Sehun membuat Luhan tak mengerti dan pada akhirnya akan menjerumuskan yeoja itu pada kemauannya.

"Baiklah, kamu yang meminta, jadi nanti kamu harus merebut kentang ini dariku… ani dari mulutku. Dan jika kamu bisa mempertahankannya selama semenit kamu pemenangnya." Ucap Sehun kembali tersenyum evil.

"MWO?! Permainan macam apa itu?" Protes Luhan.

"Hey… kamu sudah bilang akan mengikutinya dan kamu tidak boleh menarik perkataanmu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan kembali mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan.

"Hey… ingatlah pemenangnya bisa menyuruh yang kalah." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk setidaknya hal itu yang membuatnya bersemangat. Dia menganguk dan menunggu Sehun menyuapkan kentang itu pada mulutnya. Selang beberapa detik, Luhan langsung menerjang bibir Sehun, lidah Luhan masuk tanpa permisi membuat Sehun kaget, dengan cepat Luhan mendapatkan kentang itu. Sehun yang tidak mau kalah langsung menekan tengkuk Luhan dan menghisap kentang itu agar kembali pada mulutnya. Karna hal itu saliva menetes menuruni dagu dan leher Luhan, tapi yeoja itu tidak memperdulikannya, dia kembali melesakan lidahnya dan beperang dengan lidah Sehun memperebutkan satu potong kentang itu. Jika harus ditanya apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun, tak lain dan tak bukan, dia sedang tersenyum dalam benaknya. Dia akhirnya bisa memancing Luhan untuk melakukan freanch kiss.

Sekarang Luhan sedang menekan tengkuk Sehun dan menghisap dengan kuat kentang itu, tapi dengan liciknya Sehun menampat bokong Luhan.

"Aaaaa…." Luhan mendesah dan berteriak dalam satu waktu tertahan dan akhirnya permainanpun dimenangkan oleh Sehun.

"kau licik Sehunnie!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, aku tidak memberikan peraturan jadi tidak masalah jika ada trik." Sehun mencoba mencari – cari alasan.

"Alahh… alasan saja." Ucap Luhan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi karna aku yang menang aku ingin kamu…" GLUK. Luhan meneguk salivanya sendiri sepertinya dia akan akan menjadi korban lagi.

Sehun menggeser posisinya mendekati Luhan yang membekukan badannya.

"Aku ingin kamu menggodaku chagi~" Bisik Sehun sukses membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Permintaan macam apa itu, aish… kamu tertular kai." Ucap Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun.

"Hey~ ayolah… janji tetaplah janji." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, jujur saja sekarang pipinya sudah merona sempurna ditambah lagi jantungnya sudah berderup dengan kecang, membuat Luhan benar – benar dilanda rasa gugup yang teramat.

Tanpa aba – aba Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga sekarang dia berada diatas Sehun. Luhan meletakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun dan meniupnya pelan membuat sengatan kecil untuk seorang Sehun.

"Sehunniieee… ahhh…" Desah Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun. Membuat sang namja harus menelan salivanya sendiri. Luhan mulai menggeraka kakinya membuat kaki Sehun terhimpit. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Sehun.

"Eunghhh…" Desah Sehun saat tak sengaja dua gundukan besar milik Luhan menyetuh dadanya.

"Hhuuu~" Luhan meniup telinga Sehun membuat namja itu semakin horny. Luhan juga merasakan kalau bagian bawah Sehun mulai menegang. _Hah… aku akan balas dendam padamu Sehunnie._ Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

Luhan mencium leher Sehun dengan lembut hanya ciuman tak berbekas dari mulai leher Sehun sampai bahu namja itu. Luhan yang memang berniat membalas Sehun menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat Sehun mendesah.

"Ahhh… Luhann…" Desah Sehun saat atak sengaja miss v luhan yang masih terbungkus menyenggol junior Sehun yang sudah setengah menegang.

"Sehunnieehh~" Luhan kembali mendesah dan terus menggerakan tubuhnya membuat gesekan – gesekan penuh sengatan untuk seorang Sehun, salahkan dirinya sendiri karna dia yang memilih Luhan untuk menggodanya. Saat Luhan sudah puas menggoda namjanya dia pun bangkit dan berdiri di pinggir kasur. Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun melempar deathglare pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie, sudah cukupkan? Sekarang aku ingin makan ice cream, kanjja." Ucap Luhan dengan tatapan polos dan tak berdosanya.

"Luhan. Ah… yang benar saja aku sudah hampir hard on." Ucap Sehun masih berbaring di kasur.

"Wae? Bukankah tadi kamu menyuruhku untuk menggodamu, aku sudah melakukannya bukan? Jadi sekarang aku ingin ice cream… kanjja~" Rengek Luhan persis seperti anak kecil. Sehun merutuki dirinya karna hanya meminta Luhan menggodanya saja, akibatnya yeoja itu sukses membuat sang 'adik' kecil bangun tanpa ada yang bisa menidurkannya lagi. _Sabarlah… nanti kamu akan mendapatkan jatahmu._ Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehunnie~ Kanjja." Luhan kembali merengek.

"Arraseo. Kanjja."

"YAY!" Teriak Luhan dengan senangnya. Dia segera duduk di kuris rias dan merapihkan rambutnya. Sehun yang ada disana hanya memperhantikan Luhan berdandan. Dia tesenyum bisa melihat Luhan kembali seperti Luhan yang dulu. dan masalahnya dengan Luhanpun sudah selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada di kedai ice cream, Luhan dengan semangatnya menyantap ice cream pesanannya sendiri. Untung saja kedai ice cream saat itu sedang sepi jadi orang – orang tidak akan menganggap aneh Luhan yang sekarang tengah belepotan dengan ice cream yang dia makan. Sudut bibinya penuh dengan ice cream jangan lupa bibr manisnya itu tengah mengemut sendok yang tadi penuh dengan ice cream. _Kalau saja sendok itu adalah… hey! Sehun! Berhentilah berfikir yang tidak – tidak, Luhan benar kamu terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kai jadi kamu ikut tertular pervertnya._ *pour kkamajong*

"Sehunnie… aku sudah selesai makannya." Ucap Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Ne?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja sadar dari lamunanya.

"Aku sudah selesai, kita pulang." Ucap Luhan. Ah… tunggu! Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan dan dia menjilat ice cream yang masih ada di sudut bibir Luhan membuat yeoja itu sukses membulatkan matanya. Sehun terus menilat semua bekas ice cream yang masih menempel dibibir Luhan dan pada akhirnya dia melumat bibir yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Bibirmu semakin manis hannie." Ucap Sehun.

"Ya! Aish… Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi! Aish… kamu memang sudah tertular Kai." Ucap Luhan sambil menghapus saliva Sehun dibibirnya dengan tissue. Untung saja kedai ice creamnya sedang sepi, kalau tidak… bisa heboh.

"Hehehe… mianhae, kanjja kita pulang, sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku takut hujan mendera sebelum kita sampai dirumah." Jelas Sehun. Luhanpun mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari kuris. Sehun meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja dan segera mengikuti Luhan yang sudah berjalan keluar.

"Kanjja naik." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Luhan. Dengan segera Luhan naik dan memakai helmnya. Jarak dari kedai ice cream kerumah Luhan memang cukup jauh kira – kira menghabiskan setengah jam perjalanan.

DUARRR! Petir menggelegar membuat Luhan sontak mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Sehun. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat Sehun dan Luhan mau tidak mau harus berteduh, mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ahhh… bajuku basah, sehunnie… aku dingin." Ucap Luhan sambil menggosok – gosok kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae, seharusnya tadi kita menggunakan mobil saja." Ucap Sehun.

"Hssss… dingin sekali." Gumam Luhan sambil kembali menggosok – gosokan tangannya. Tiba – tiba sebuah kehangatan menjalar pada tubuh Luhan saat dengan lembutnya Sehun menempelkan tangan besarnya pada Luhan. Dia menggoskan tangan Luhan dengan tangannya agar rasa dinginnya berkurang.

"Gomawo." CHU~ Luhan mencium pipi Sehun yang ada dihadapannya. Membuat Sehun memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne. Pakailah ini." Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan jaket kulitnya pada Luhan.

"Tapi kamu…"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku inikan namja aku masih bisa bertahan." Ucap Sehun sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Luhan. _Hangat_ Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil tersipu.

"Ne. Sebaiknya kita duduk saja." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik Luhan agar duduk di kursi panjang yang ada disana. Sehun merangkul pundah Luhan dan menarik tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sedangkan Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Mereka terus begitu dalam diam sambil melihat derasnya hujan, beberapa orang berlarian kecil mencoba menghindari mereka dari basah karna air hujan.

"Sepertinya hujannya tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat." Gumam Luhan. Sehun mengngguk menyetujui.

"Aku semakin dingin disini, dan aku juga tidak mau membiarkanmu sakit." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan mencium kepala Luhan.

"Aku baik – baik saja chagi…" Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Hujannya masih sangat deras, kita tidak mungkin pulang kerumahmu saat ini… tapi… bagaimana kalau kita mampir saja keapartemenku, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari sini. otteo?" tanya Sehun.  
"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kanjja, aku sudah menggigil karna diam disini." Ucap Luhan menarik Sehun agar berdiri.

"Tapi nanti kamu bsai basah kuyup hannie.."

"Gwechana, nanti saat diapartemenmu aku akan langsung mandi air panas." Sehunpun menyerah, mereka akhirnya kembali menaiki motor Sehun dan menerobos derasnya hujan. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun karna air hujan kini sudah menembus jaket yang dia gunakan membuat dirinya menggigil hebat.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Sehun dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sehun segera membawa Luhan masuh dan melepaskan jaket yang dia gunakan. Sehun segera membawa handuk untuk Luhan dan mengeringkan tubh yeoja itu.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi duluan Chagi, disana ada bathub jika kamu ingin berendam pakai saja." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tanpa menjawab, karna bibirnya sudah berubah menjadi warna ungu dan giginya saling bergemeletukan karna kedinginan. Sehun membimbing Luhan memasuki kamar mandinya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sehun sementara Luhan mandi, Sehun mengeringkan badan dan mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup.

"Sehunniieee…" Panggil Luhan membuat Sehun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap Luhan yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau bisa meminjam bajumu? Bajuku basah dan aku tidak mungkin memakainya lagi." Ucap Luhan. BINGGO! Sehun melupakan satu hal, dia tidak memiliki baju ganti untuk Luhan diapartemennya.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki baju yeoja. Otteo?"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku bisa memakai bajumu." Sehunpun mengangguk dan segera berlari kekamarnya, membuka lemari pakaiannya dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Sehun membawa sebuah kemeja untuk Luhan. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Luhanpun membukanya sedikit agar bisa mengeluarkan kepalanya saja. GLUK. Tak sengaja Sehun menatap bagian atas dada Luhan membuat jantungnya berderup kencang.

"Ini… untukmu… maaf… hanya… ada itu.." Jawab Sehun salah tingkah.

"Gwechana, Gomawo Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan serasa mengambil kemeja itu dan menatup kembali pintunya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas dan kenggelengkan kepalanya. _Hey! Hilangkahlah pikirkan kotormu itu Sehun! Luhan benar. Aku sudah tertular virus yadong si kkmajong itu!_ (kenapa Kai yang selalu disalahkan. Pour Kai~)

KLEK pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Luhan keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja yang Sehun berikan.

"Sehunnie… apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Luhan. GLUK. Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah menelan salivanya sendiri. Luhan bukan terlihat aneh tapiiiii…. Errmm… Sexy. Kemeja kebesaran yang dia gunakan hanya menutupi kakinya sampai atas lulut, dua kancing atasnya dibuka membuat dadanya terlihat.

"Aku terlihat aneh ya?" tanya Luhan karna Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ani." Jawab Sehun dengan cepat membuat Luhan mendongak. Luhan bingung kenapa wajah Sehun menjadi merah padah seperti itu, apakah dia sakit.

"Sehunnie… wajahmu memerah. Omo…. Kamu pasti sakit karna tadi kehujanan." Ucap Luhan sambil mendekat.

"Aniyo.. aku baik – baik saja. sepertinya aku juga harus mandi." Ucap Sehun berkelit agar Luhan tidak semakin mendekat pada dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepat sana mandi." Sehun mengangguk dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sementara itu Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Luhan! Anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri, lakukanlah apa yang kamu mau." Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"NE!" Jawab Luhan. Sang yeojapun menebar pandangannya ke apartemen Sehun, ini pertama kalinya Sehun membawa dia masuk kedalam apartemennya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki semasuki sebuah ruangan. Ternyata ini kamar Sehun, terlihat dari sebuah kasur king side dan tertata sangat rapi.

Luhan menebar pandangannya ke seluruh kamar Sehun, tak sengaja dia menemukan sebuah foto yang cukup besar terpasang didinding kamar Sehun. Itu foto disinya saat mereka berada di jeju. foto itu diambil dari samping kanan, terlihat Luhan sedang menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma dari sekuntum mawar yang baru saja dia petik. Foto itu hanya terpokus pada Luhan seakan – akan dunianya kabur dan hanya berpusat pada yeoja itu saja. Pipi Luhan menjadi semu malu, dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau Luhan akan memajang fotonya. Dia menatap ke meja yang ada disana dia menemukan sebuah sisir, dengan senang hati Luhan mengambilnya karna tujuan utama dia adalah mencari sisir. Tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sebuah foto keluarga yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas tumpukan buku. Luhan yang penasaran mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya. Disana ada Sehun kecil yang sedang digendong oleh seorang yeoja dan disampingnya ada seorang namja, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia sambil menatap Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya. _Ternyata dia memang selalu memasang wajah datar sejak masih bayi_. Luhan terkekeh dalam hatinya. Luhan menatap kedua orang tua Sehun, sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengan mereka, tapi dimana… Luhan mencoba mengingatnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Satu pertanyaan tiba – tiba muncul dalam benakknya. Kenapa Sehun tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang taunya dan kenapa juga Sehun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Luhan mulai akan membicarakan soal keluarganya? Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali meletakan foto itu kembali kesemula. Dia memandang menyisir rambutnya sambil menatap kearah cermin besar yang tertempel pada lemari pakaian Sehun. Setelah dia menyisir rambutnya Luhan berjalan – jalan disekitar kamar Sehun, dengan iseng, Luhan membuak satu – persatu lemari dan laci yang ada disana. Dia membuka salah satu lemari meja yang ada disamping tempat tidur Sehun. Luhan memiringkan wajahnya saat melihat sebuah beda berukuran cukup panjang berwarna hijau tua. Luhan memegangnya dan memutar – mutar menda itu mencari tau apa fungsinya sampai akhirnya dia menyerah karna dia tak kunjung mengetahui apa fungsi benda tersebut. Luhanpun kembali memasukannya dan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Luhan berjalan ke dapur kecil yang berada disebelah ruang tv. Jujur saja apartemen ini cukup luas dan sangat tertata rapi. Luhan salut pada namjachingunya itu karna sebagai namja dia bisa membereskan apartemennya serapi ini.

Luhan berniat membuat susu coklat panas, diapun mencari – cari bahan yang dia butuhkan. Luhan membuka lemari yang ada diatas kepalanya dan mejinjitkan kakinya mencoba melihat apa saja yang ada di sana. BINGGO! Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, sekotak susu rasa coklat!. Luhan kembali menjinjitkan kakinya dan menggapai – gapai kotak itu. Entah memang Luhan yang pendek atau memang lemarinya yang terlalu tinggi, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menggapainya.

Dan… Tanpa Luhan sadar seorang Oh Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Bagaikan Singa yang sedang menatap seekor rusa yang akan menjadi santapannya. Bagaimana tidak?! Sekarang dia menatap Luhan yang tengah berusaha mengambil kotak susu dari lemarinya. Karna Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya dan tangannya yang menggapai – gapai kotak susu membuat kemeja yang dia gunakan ikut tertarik dan menampilkan paha putih nan mulusnya itu membuat Sehun yang menatapnya menjadi horny.

"Ah… akhirnya." Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih setia memunggunginya, ternyata yeoja itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Sekarnag tinggal mencari gelasnya." Gumam Luhan. _TIDAK!_ Seru Sehun dalam hatinya. Semua gelasnya ada di lemari bawah. Luhanpun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin turun kebawah membuat kemeja yang ia gunakan tertarik naik keatas, pahanya semakin terlihat, terus naik keatas… keatas… keatas…

"LUHAN!" Seru Sehun sambil meneguk salivanya. Luhan yang merasa dipanggil langsung mendongak kearah Sehun.

"Sehunnie… kamu sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan tidak mengetahui apa yang barusan terjadi pada Sehun. Sang namja mengangguk kecil dan mendekai Luhan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku? Aku akan membuat susu coklat. Sepertinya enak." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang membawakanya." Ucap Sehun lagi. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil gelasnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Gomawo sehunnie." Ucap Luhan. Dia langsung membuatkan susu coklat untuk mereka berdua. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan didapur. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sopa dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh pikirkannya hari ini sedang tidak baik.

"Sehunnie.." Ucap Luhan yang tiba – tiba ada disampingnya. Sontak Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapatkan yeoja itu tengan menatapnya. GLUK. Tak sengaja mata Sehun menatap belahan dada Luhan yang terlihat. _Oh… God! Help me for this time, I cant let my self hurting her again._ Luhan hanya mengerjap – ngerjap tak mengerti karna perubahan sikap Sehun. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. _Heeemm… dasar pervert. Awas sehun… aku akan memberimu pelajaran!_ Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Sehunnie…" Panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"N….e…?" jawab Sehun dengan terbata – bata.

"Ini aku sudah buatkan satu untukmu, tapi karna kamu yang terus melamun jadi sudah dingin." Ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Sehun harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menerkamnya.

"Mianhae…" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik cangkir yang disodorkan Luhan. Sehun mulai menyeruput susu coklat itu.

"Aku bilang juga apakan… Coklatnya sudah dingin." Ucap Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, kalau begitu biar aku buatkan yang baru." Ucap Sehun. Luhan tesenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, aku mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih hangat dari pada coklat panas." Ucap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawabnya dia malah menghabiskan coklatnya dengan sekali teguk kemudian dia menaruh cangkir itu di atas meja.

"Apa kamu akan menghabiskannya atau tidak?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Aku akan menaruhnya kedapur. kamu tunggulah disini. Nanti saat aku kembali aku akan memberi taumu." Ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari kursi membawa dua cangkir yang sudah kosong.

Sehun terdiam di sopa dengan wajah yang kebingungan, dia membiarkan Luhan masuk kedapur dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sopa. Langkah kaki kecil Luhan mulai terdengar mendekat kearah Sehun tapi Sehun masih tetap memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar.

"Sehunnieeehhh~" Ucap Luhan dengan suara desahan sexy yang sukses membuat mata Sehun terbuka sempurna. Sehun mendongak kearah Luhan yang berjalan pelan dengan gaya seduktif kearahnya. GLUK. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menelah salivanya sendiri.

"Sehunnieehhh~" Luhan kembali memanggil namanya dengan suara desahan yang sexy. Luhan mulai membuka kancing ke tiganya membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya. Dengan itu belahan dada Luhan semakin terlihat, Luhan mulai mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit basah itu membuat dirinya terlihat semakin sexy, tidak lupa juga Luhan mengigit bibir dan jari telunjuknya membuat Sehun sang korban terus menelan salivanya. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati melihat jakun Sehun yang naik turun. Luhan semakin bersemangat menggoda Sehun. Luhan langsung membungkuk dan duduk disopa, Luhan sengaja melakukan itu untuk memperlihatkan kedua breatsnya pada Sehun. _Oh god! Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan semua ini. Salahkan Luhan yang telalu menggoda dan terus menggodaku. Lihat saja Luhannie… aku akan membuatmu kembali mendesahkan namaku!_ Ucap Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Sehunnieehhh~" Luhan kembali mendesah tepat di telinga Sehun. Membuat adik kesayangan semakin kesempitan dibawah sana. Luhan meniup telinga Sehun kemudian menjalar terus sampai kebahu kemudian dia mencium perpotongan bahu Sehun. Tadinya hanya ciuman semata tapi karan Luhan yang ingin mengerjai Sehun, diapun menggigit dan menghisapnya membuat sebuah kiss mark pertama yang dia tinggalkan pada tubuh namjachingunya itu. Luhan tidak puas karna namjanya itu tidak mendesah. _Baiklah…. Kamu yan meminta Sehunnie~_ dan dengan nakalnya Luhan mulai naik kepangkuan Sehun membuat paha bagian dalamnya menyenggol sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah mulai hard.

Luhan langsung menyambar bibir Sehun dan pertempuranpun terjadi. Luhan yang sudah mahir kini membelit dan mendorong lidah Sehun kemudian mengeksplore semua yang ada dimulut Sehun, tapi sang namja tidak mau kalahh diapun melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan Luhan mulai merayap dari perut kedada kemudian melingkar di leher Sehun dan menekan tengkuk sang namja memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saliva mereka yang sudah tercampur kini menetes ke leher Sehun karna ciuman Luhan yang mengganas. Luhan merasakan sesuatu dibawahnya semakin hard dan dengan sengaja dia menggerakan tubunya agar menyenggol adik kecil yang ada dibawah sana. Luhan melepaskan panggutannya dan mulai turun keleher Sehun, mengikuti jejek saliva yang tadi menetes tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menggerakan tubuh maju mundur.

"Ah… Luhannie~" Desah Sehun. _Akhirnya!_ Seru Luhan dalam hatinya. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Sehunnie… wajahmu sudah memerah, itu artinya suhu dalam tubuhmu sudah menaik, sepertinya caraku memang ampuh." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah polos. _WHAT? JADI INI… TIDAK BISA… aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian tadi kembali terulang. Chagi~ sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu pergi bergitu saja._

Luhan berniat bangkit dari pangukan Sehun tapi sayangnya tangan Sehun menariknya membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

"Mau kemana baby?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara berat yang seksi. Sekarang giliran Luhan yang meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Aku… aku… aku mau… kebelakang." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak bisa. Kamu haru bertanggung jawab karna sudah membangunkan adik kecilku." Ucap Sehun sambil membawa Luhan ala bridal style memasuki kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**TBC dengan kejadian yang menggantung lagi. Mainhae ^^v. Author tidak akan banyak bacot lagi, kalau ada yang kurang ataupun yang yang mau mengkomen, mohon review^^. Yang sudah mau review author doakan semua bertemu dengan biasnya masing – masing. Amin. **

**Balasan Review : **

**Numpangbaca : **Tenang saja, cumansalah paham, ga nempel sama sekali~

Iya nih… KaiDo emang sama – sam pervert + naughty~

Sip^^. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Reindeer : ** iya.. cuman salah paham… Luhan jangan nangis~ *lah kok*

Sip^^. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dennis kim : **Author bikin chanbaek NCnya pas mereka udah nikah, jadi tunggulah mereka menikah~

BENER! *terus kita intipin* (Dihajar kkmajong)

Autho update teleport kalau yang review banyak, karna yang ngereview itu nambah semangat author, gitu chingu~ btw, **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOtics : **So sweet ya? Padahal cuman ngasih bunga kol. Hehehe^^v

Iya nih… harusnya kita nyiapin kamera buat jepret – jepret moment mereka *diceburuin ke solokan*

Karna gada yang request XiuChen jadi author ga bikinin deh~ nanti deh chap depat author bikinin.

Untung saja semua hanya salah paham. YAY! (Hidup HunHan)

Sip^^. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Tiikaa : **engga kok, sante aja cuman salah paham doang, author cuman ngasih masalah ringan di chap ini, chap – chap depan masalahnya semakin runyem. Ehehee :D

Sante aja… author juga ga terlalu suka masalah yang bikin nafsu pengen ngebating, masalahnya engga akan sampai besar cuman runyem (sama aja)

Gimana kalau bumbu NC? *Yadong amat authornya*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : ** Kenapa~ Kenapa~ Kenapa~ *nyanyi ala ayo ting ting*

Karna kata yeolli kalau ngasih bunga mawar dan sebagainya udah biasa, kan kalau kalau dikasih bunga kol beda dari yang lain. LOL

Karna ga ada yang request, nanti di chap dengan aku bikini deh~

*pusng abis diguncang – guncang peluk Kris Oppa (MODUS)*

Iya, tenang aja cuman salah paham kok~

Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sasya : **Hehee… mianhae^^v

Iya, aku berdoa semoga mereka cepet NCan dan punya anak!

YAY! Kibarkan berdera HunHan xD

Btw, **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinie hun : ** iya, sayang banget apa lagi yang bikinnya Luhan, pasti enak tuh~

Amin, mudah – mudahan tambah suka karna udah ada konfilknya.

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **Author datang dengan membawa balasan review yang ga jelas dan agak sesat juga. Hehehe^^

Sip. Sama sama….^^

Maunya apa? Cipok cipokan? Oke~ nanti author buatin moment yang cipok – cipokan tapi engga akan sampai NCan~ *NCnya harus nunggu sampai nikah*

Nanti kalau aku sama Kris udah nikah baru mereka nikah *eh..

Hehehee… mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Peace^^v

Iya deh readers dan reviewer yang baik, author minta maaf ne?

Iya, Sehun ini masih bocah udah selingkuh (Sehun: gue ga selingku thor! Author : iya tau, salah ngomong napa… Sehun: *timpuk pake piso*)

Kibarkan bendera pervert KaiDo. *yadong lagi… yadong..*

Gomawo. Jeongmal gomapta^^v

Iya deh… iya… (padahal ga rela *apa banget deh*)

Sip^^ *langsung ditangkap kris dan diajakin NCan* *yadong lagi* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden13 : **Iya! Seharusnya Sehun itu langsung kejar bukan diem ya -_-

Karna aku bikin di ff ini, aku bikin Sehun itu lebih dewasa dari pada Kai jadi klo Sehun yang buing buing engga cocok gitu chingu~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : **APPPPAAAAA JUGAAA? *mulai deh gejenya*

Eh… Seohyun itu biasnya author jadi makanya author masukin~

Tenang aja~ Cuman salah paham kok (:

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Haehyukyumin : **Sip Sip Sip. Chap depan author buatin Chenmin moment deh~ karna dari chap satu chen min kayaknya belum ada momentnya (bukan kayaknya emang iya *author babo*)

Gomawo^^ Jeongmal gomapta :D

Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**SaranghaeHunHan **: Sipppp^^

Belum dong, author mau masukin cerita mereka hamil sekaligus sama confliknya^^

Btw, **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annyeong Chingudel^^ bertemu lagi dengan author yang geje. Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karna uploadnya lamaaaaaa amat. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Ini karna bentar lagi mau ujian. Mianhae yang selalu nungguin ff geje ini. Sebagai balasannya author kasih HUNHAN NC dan KAIDO NC! DITAMBAH LAGI ADA CHENMIN SAMA BAEKYEOL MOMENT. *BUAT PARA YADONGERS KEMBALI MERAPAAATTTT!* Sebelumnya author mau ngingetin kalau ada Sex Toysnya. Jika ada anak alim tolong jangan baca FF ini author tak mau menyesatkan kalian *cailahhh* Sekali lagi, Chap ini bukan untuk anak – anak dan anak alim. Seperti biasa balasan review ada dibawah, dan buat yang udah review author sangat berterima kasih, buat yang belum, mohon reviewnya~ Oke. Sepertinya author terlalu banyak bacot… jadi langsung aja ya~**

**Chapter Sebelumnya :  
**

_WHAT? JADI INI… TIDAK BISA… aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian tadi kembali terulang. Chagi~ sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu pergi bergitu saja._

Luhan berniat bangkit dari pangukan Sehun tapi sayangnya tangan Sehun menariknya membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

"Mau kemana baby?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara berat yang seksi. Sekarang giliran Luhan yang meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Aku… aku… aku mau… kebelakang." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak bisa. Kamu haru bertanggung jawab karna sudah membangunkan adik kecilku." Ucap Sehun sambil membawa Luhan ala bridal style memasuki kamarnya

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : M **

**Chapter : 7/?**

Sehun langsung menjatuhkan Luhan di kasurnya. Luhan hanya dia membeku seribu bahasa. Dia mereutuki dirinya karna benari membangkitkan sisi evil dari seorang Sehun.

"Luhannieee… kamu harus betanggung jawab dengan apa yang barusan kamu lakukan." Ucap Sehun sambil merayap keatas tubuh Luhan.

"Sehunniee… ah… mianhae, aku…. Tidak… jangan seperti ini." Ucap Luhan tergagap – gagap sambil berusaha mendorong bahu Sehun.

"Terlambat, kamu sudah terlanjur membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana Chagi~" dengan itu Luhan langsung melirik kebawah, benar! Ada gundukan yang terlihat sangat jelas diantara selangkangan Sehun. GLUK. Luhan kembali menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Tapiii… Sehunniiee…" Ucap Luhan dengan nada ketakutan.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku… itu….." Luhan teridam sesaat, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sakit?" Tanya Sehun mengetahui apa yang Luhan ingin katakan. Luhan mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum lembut kemudian memegang dagu Luhan agar yeoja itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kamu tidak mau." Jawab Sehun kemudian menjatuhkan badannya di samping Luhan. Dia memiringkan posisinya dan mengelus rambut Luhan yang ikut memiringkan badannya menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, jika kamu tidak mau aku juga tidak akan memaksa chagi." Ucap Sehun kemudian mencium kening Luhan. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun bangkit dan mendudukan kepalanya membuat Luhan sedikit mendongak.

"Ini sudah jam 8 malam, sebaiknya kamu meningap saja disini karna diluar masih hujan. Kamu tidurlah disini… biar aku tidur di sopa." Ucap Sehun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kasur. _Tunggu! Tidak! Luhan jika kamu terus egois seperti ini kamu akan kehilangannya! Dia akan memilih yeoja lain dan meninggalkanmu! Jangan egois Luhan! Dia sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia benar mencintaimu sekarang giliranmu…_ Luhan bermonolog ria dengan dirinya sendiri sampai akhirnya Sehun sudah ada diambang pintu berniat membuka pintunya.

"SEHUN TUNGGU!" Seru Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget dan langsung menatapnya.

"Wae? Ada apa? Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Sehun yang panik karna Luhan yang tiba – tiba berteriak. Sang namja langsung mendekat kearah Luhan yang tertunduk.

"Luhan? Gwechana? Jawab aku. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini." Ucap Sehun yang langsung duduk di samping Luhan. Dia mengangkat wajah Luhan membuat sang yeoja mendongak kearahnya. Sehun semakin khawatir saat mendapati wajah Luhan yang merah padam. Dia menempelkan punggung tanganya di kening Luhan.

"Tidak panas? Kamu kenapa? jawab aku chagi." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut sambil menyikap sedikit rambut Luhan.

"Aku…. Menginginkanmu…" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Apa maksud-hemppp…" Perkataan Sehun langsung dibungkan oleh ciuman ganas dari seorang Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat Luhan menciumnya dengan ganas. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang yeoja chingunya lakukan.

"Eungghh… balas ciumanku~" ucap Luhan tepat didepan bibir Sehun seolah – olah sedang menggodanya. Sehun yang baru sadar langsung menerjang bibir Luhan dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang panas. (Sepanas author kalau lagi frech kiss sama Kris Oppa.) Luhan yang mulai kehabisan nafas membuka sedikit mulutnya tapi hal itu tidak disia – siakan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Luhan dan mendoronya masuk dan menyapa semua yang ada pada mulut yeojanya itu. Dia mengabsen semua deretan gigi putih Luhan dan menggelitik langit – langitnya membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan. Sang yeoja yang sudah terbawa permainan langsung menyeret Sehun dan menindihnya. Luhan semakin ganas, dia sudah tidak perduli lagi apa yang sehun pikirkan tentangnya. Lidahnya kembali bertarung dengan sang namjachingu tapi selihai apapun Luhan, dia masih kalah oleh Sehun. Saat dia rasa oksigen mulai berkurang dia melepaskan tautannya.

"Sehunnieee..." Ucap Luhan dengan suara desahannya.

"Heemm?" Jawab Sehun dengan sebuah gumaman. Perlahan Luhan merayap dan menidih Sehun. Dia kembali mencium Sehun dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan terakhir dia menggulum telinga Sehun.

"Sehunnnahh.." Luhan kembali mendesah mencoba menggoda Sehun. Sehun yang sedang menikmati 'permainan' Luhan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Luhan yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun langsung mengangkat kelapanya dan mendapatkan Sehunnya sedang menahan nafsu. Sehun membuka matanya karna tidak ada lagi pergerakan yang dirasakan olehnya. Dia sangat terkejut saat membuka matanya. Kenapa? karna dia menemukan Luhan sedang tersenyum… ani.. bukan tersenyum, tapi menyeringai.

"Chagi… darimana kamu belajar tersenyum seperti itu huh?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menghilangkan seringaiannya dan menggantinya dengan senyum lembut, dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan memainkan tangannya di dada Sehun.

"Aku… belajar semuanya darimu." Jawab Luhan sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan Sehunnie…" Ucap Luhan ragu – ragu dia menundukan kepalanya dan masih memainkan tangannya di dada Sehun.

"Katakan saja…" Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Luhan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karna tidak membiarkanmu menyentuhku…. Jujur saja aku juga sangat merindukan sentuhanmu. Maafkan aku yang saat itu sangat egois.. seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu seperti itu… mianhae." Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun karna dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya. Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan membawa Luhan agar menatapnya.

"Gwechana, ini bukan salahmu… aku mengerti kalau kamu akan melakukan hal itu, mungkin itu salahku yang terus memaksamu saat kita di jeju, aku juga meminta maaf karna membuatmu tidak bisa jalan dengan benar." Ucap Sehun mencoba menyakinkan Luhan.

"Tapi aku rasa seharusnya aku tidak sampai menyuruhmu untuk tidak menyetuhku, seharusnya aku tau itu akan berakibat fatal untuk hubungan kita…." Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanya. "Maka dari itu… aku ingin membalasnya sekarang." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksud… hemp.." Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika Luhan kembali menciumnya. Luhan kembai melesakan lidahnya yang disambut dengan baik oleh Sehun, mereka kembali terlibat dalam pertarungan lidah yang sangat panas. Mereka melakukan frech kiss selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti karna pasokan udara yang menipis.

"Biarkan aku membalas semua apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu…" Bisik Luhan kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggesekan miss-v nya yang hanya tertutup oleh underware dengan junior Sehun yang masih tertutup oleh piamanya.

"Sshhh.." desahan – desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun memebuat Luhan semakin gencar melakukannya. Dia terus menggesekan daerah intim mereka membuatnya ikut mendesah.

"Ahhh…" desah Luhan sambil menutup matanya.a

"Ssshh… Luhannnahh…" Sehun kembali mendesah. Luhan membuaka matanya dan kembali menyambar bibir Sehun, tangannya mulai nakal dan merayap kedada Sehun membuka kancing piama yang Sehun kenakan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sukses membuat Sehun topless. Ciuman Luhan turun pada leher Sehun dan membuat sebuah kiss mark diasana. Ciuman Luhan terus turun, dari leher ke dada, kemudian ke nipple, turun ke perut abs Sehun dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan sebuah tonjolan diantara selangkangan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan dengan gaya seduktif Luhan membuka celana Sehun dan menyentakan semuanya sehingga dia sekarang sudah sukses membuat Sehun topless.

"Ah… hello adik kecil, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Luhan pada junior Sehun. Sang namja hanya terbengong dia menatap yeojachingunya yang tiba – tiba saja menjadi agresif sepert ini.

"Sehunnie… hari ini aku akan memberikan service yang lebih untukmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa yang ka… Shhh…" Ucapan Sehun kembali terhenti saat Luhan mencengkaran juniornya. Luhan mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang membuat Junior itu benar – benar tegang. Tanpa disangka – sangka oleh Sehun, Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan menjilat precum-nya membuatnya mengeluh pelan karna nikmat.

"Ahhh…"

Luhan semakin gencar dengan kegiatannya dengan pelan Luhan memasukan Junior Sehun yang besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

_Lembab dan Hangat._ Pikir Sehun.

Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mencoba memasukan lebih dalam junior Sehun kedalam mulutnya tapi tidak semua bisa masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya. Tangan Luhan yang menganggur digunakan untuk memompa junior Sehun dan sesekali menggelitik dan meremas twinsballs Sehun membuat sang namja kembali melenguh.

"hhhh… mhhh… Luhan… Fasterrrr.." Ucap Sehun sambil terus menikmati apa yang Luhan berikan. Luhan menurut dan mempercepat kocokannya, dia juga menghisap kuat junior Sehun membuat junior yang Sehun bergentar hebat. Sehun manaruh tangannya di kepala Luhan dan menekannya lebih dalam membuat juniornya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Luhan. CROT~ cairan putih dan kentalpun keluar dari junior Sehun, Luhan mencoba menelan semuanya, Sehun yang menatap Luhan langsung menyambar bibirnya dan membagi spermanya sendiri.

"Hemmm… Sudah mulai nakal eoh?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya terkekeh dan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar kembali berbaring di kasur.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku masih mempunyai kejutan lain untukmu Sehunie~" Ucap Luhan seraya bangkit dari kasur. Dia membuka kemejanya dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin membuat Sehun yang melihatnya mau tidak mau harus membelalakan matanya. Luhan menjatuhkan kemejanya dilantai dan sekarang terpampanglah breats dan miss-v Luhan yang masih terbungkus kain. Sambil berjalan dengan gaya seduktif Luhan membuka bra dan underwarenya. Sampai akhirnya dia naked total. Kemudian Luhan kembali merangkak keatas Sehun dan kembali menindihnya.

"Sehunniiee~ ride me…ah…" Desah Luhan sambil menggesekan junior Sehun yang mulai menegang dengan klitorisnya.

_Ahhh… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi._ Ucap Sehun dalam benaknya. Diapun membalikan tubuhnya kembali pada man on the top. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun meninggu Sehun bertidak lebih jauh.

"Kamu benar – benar nakal hannie… sepertinya kamu harus dihukum." Ucap Sehun dengan suara berat yang menggoda.

"Hukumlah aku yang nakal ini master…" Jawab Luhan dengan membuat ucapannya seruapa dengan desahan. Tidak! Sudah tiba bisa lagi, Sehun tidak bisa lagi memendam hasratnya jika Luhan terus menggodanya seperti ini.

"Chagi~ jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bermain kasar hari ini, karna kamu yang terus menggodaku."

"Stt… sudahlah cepat lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, aku sama sekali tidak akan protes." Ucap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang giliran Sehun yang menyeringai. Dia langsung menerjang bibir Luhan yang sudah merah dan membengkak itu. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher jenjang Luhan, dia kembali mengukir banyak kiss mark disana. dan sampailah Sehun pada dua gundukan favorinya, Sehun mengelus breats kiri Luhan membuat sang yeoja mengeluh nikmat. Tangan Sehun semakin menjadi – jadi dia meremas kedua breats itu secara kasar membuahkan kenikmatan untuk Luhan, sekarang giliran lidahnya yang memanjakan nipple Luhan, dia menjilat nipple pink kecoklatan itu membuat Luhan mendesah.

"Ahhh…hhhh…."

Sehun terus menjilat kedua nipple itu bergantian kemudian mengisapnya dan menggigit – gigitnya pelan bagaikan bayi kelaparan.

"Ahhh.. hunnieeh… terus…" Ucap Luhan disela – sela desahannya. Luhan menekan kepala Sehun agar namja itu memperdalam kulumannya. Sehun mengisap nipple kiri Luhan dengan kuat membuat sang yeoja menggelinjan nikmat, setelah puas bermain dengan gundukan itu Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan yang mulai berkeringat dan matanya mulai sayu.

"Haruskah aku mempersiapkanmu dulu chagi?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengecup wajah Luhan.

"Tidak usahhh… langsung sajaaahhh ahhh… aku… sudah tak tahan…mmmhhh…" Jawab Luhan.

"Bukannya itu akan sakit?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku bisa menahannya, sudah cepat lakukan saja." Ucap Luhan.

"Hemmm… Sungguh tidak sabaran." Sehunpun mengocok juniornya sebentar dan mengarahkan pada miss-v Luhan yang terihat sangat sempit.

"Ssshhh…" Sehun mendesis pelan saat kenikmatan kembali menjalarinya. Sedangkan sang yeoja mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan desis dan rintihan saat miss-v nya kembali dimasuki oleh Sehun.

"Akhhh…" Lenguh mereka berdua saat Junior Sehun benar – benar sudah tertancap dengan dalamnya di miss v Luhan.

"Bereraklah." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan slow motion. "Hunnnieee… fasteeerr…" Ucap Luhan yang tidak sabar dengan pergerakan Sehun. Sehunpun mendorong mempercepat gerakannya membuat Luhan mendesah keras.

"Ahh… moreehh.. moreehh…" Sehun semakin gila, Luhan benar – benar sudah pintar menggodanya. Sehun mendorong juniornya semakin masuk kedalam miss v Luhan dan… GHOCA! Sehun berhasil menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal disana. Luhan membelalakan matanya karna kenikmatan mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Theree… lagi…" desah Luhan. Sehun semakin mempercepat pergerkannya dan terus menumbuk g-spot Luhan, membuat sang yeoja gila mendesah.

"Ohhh… Sehunnieeh… akuuhhh…" Ucap Luhan sambil meremas sprainya.

"tunggu…oh… sempittthhh aahhh" desah Sehun sambil terus menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal.

"Ahhhh... Sehunnhhh... Aku sudah tak tahan..."

"Nadddoohhh" Sambil terus mendorong juniornya agar masuk lebih dalam.

"Akhhh SEHUN!"

"Ahhhh LUHAN!" Merekapun mencapai klimaks bersamaan, cairan Luhan meluber membasahi junior Sehun. Sedangkan sperma Sehun masuk kedalam miss-v Luhan dengan dalam. Luhan merasa kehangatan di miss-v nya saat sperma Sehun memasuki setiap inci holenya.

"Sehunniiee~" Luhan yang ada di bawahnya kembali mendesah. Sehun mentap Luhan yang sedang mengigit bibirnya berusaha menggoda dirinya. GLUK. Jakun Sehun naik turun melihat pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Luhann... Berhentilah menggodaku atau aku akan melakukannya lebih." Ucap Sehun sambil mencoba mengeluarkan Juniornya tapi dia kalah cepat karna Luhan langsung menariknya dan membuatnya jatuh menimpa Luhan dan karna hal itu juga Junior Sehun kembali masuk kedalam miss v Luhan.

"Ssshhhhhhh… Ahhh…" Desisan kembali terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Bagimana? Apa mau kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata sayu dan suara sedikit mendesah. Membuat adik Sehun kembali bangkit. Dengan sengaja Luhan menggerakan otot – otot kemanitaannya, mencoba membangkikan kembali libodo Sehun.

"oh… god…" Ucap Sehun saat miss v Luhan memijat lembut junoir Sehun.

"Heemmm?" Tanya Luhan menarik Sehun yang mencoba untuk bangun.

"Ohhh Luhannie berhentilah menggodaku, atau aku benar – benar akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya." Ucap Sehun dengan suara berat.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal selama kamu yang melakukannya." Bisik Luhan. Sudah Cukup! Kali ini Sehun benar – benar tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya. Detik berikutnya Sehun langsung menggenjot (?) miss v Luhan dengan sangat brutal.

"Ahh hhh sshhhh…" desah Luhan tak karuan karna junior Sehun terus menumbuk g-spotnya.

"Shh… deeepppeerrr…" Luhan kembali mendesah. Sehun semakin gila dibuatnya, dengan itu Sehun mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Luhan kembali mendesah keras.

"Ahhh Shhiitt! Masihhh sempit saja!" Rancau Sehun disela – sela kegiatannya.

"Sehunnieeehh… aku maau… ah…"

"Together baby." Dengan itu Sehun terus memasukan juniornya semakin dalam mencoba mencari kenikmatan lebih dari lubang yeojachingunya. Sehun terus menumbuk g-spot Luhan membuat sang yeoja meremas sprai menyalurkan segala kenikmatan yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Akkhhhhh!" Teriak mereka berdua saat mencapai puncak tertinggi bersama. Sehun mendorong juniornya agar spermanya semakin masuk kedalam rahim Luhan dan membuat sang yeoja seperti dialiri kehangatan yang tak biasa.

"Ahhh…" Desah Luhan saat merasakan kehangatn itu semakin dalam masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Lelah eoh?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih menutup mata. Luhan membelalakan mata.

"Em… mungkin, tapi aku tau ini tidak akan selesai dengan beberapa ronde saja ia kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Pintar sekali. Karna tadi kamu sudah berani sekali menggodaku jadi kamu harus dihukum babyLu~" GLUK. Mau tidak mau Luhan menelah salivanya sendiri. Dia merasa ada hal yang tidak beres yang akan dilakukan oleh namja chingunya. Tapi dia ingat kalau dia tidak akan melawan, ini sudah resiko yang harus ditanggung Luhan. _Sudah terlanjur basah. Mandi saja sekalian._ Pribahasa itulah yang sekarang ada dibenak Luhan.

"Hukumlah aku sesuka hatimu, aku tidak akan melawan dan mengeluh apapun." Ucap Luhan terlihat sangat pasrah. Sehun menyeringai Evil.

"Good girl." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. Sehun mencabut juniornya dan bangkit dari kasur. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun berjalan kearah lemari kecil yang juga berfungsi sebagai meja yang ada disamping kasur. Luhan mencoba mengingat – ingat apa saja yang ada disana, karna tadi dia sudah menggeledah semua yang ada dikamar ini. Dengan seringaian yang menakutkan Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui oleh Luhan. Sehun kembali ke atas kasur sambil membawa barang itu.

"Apa itu Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya. YES! Sehun berteriak dalam benaknya ketika dia sadar kalau Luhan tidak tau apa saja benda yang dibawanya saat ini.

"Biar aku jelaskan, ini adalah vibrator." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat sebuah benda berwarna hijau tua. Luhan mengangguk tanpa mengerti apa fungsi sebenarnya dari benda bernama vibrator itu.

"Ini adalah lube." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil mengangkat sebuah botol. Luhan kembali mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"dan ini adalah obat."

"Hem? Obat? Obat apa Sehunnie? Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Luhan. _Aish… betapa polosnya Luhan ini, membuatku ingin segera memakannya._

"Ani." Ucap Sehun. Luhan semakin bingung.

"dan ini adalah gag ball." lanjut Sehun sambil mengangkat sebuah benda berbentuk bulat.

"Dan kamu taukan ini apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja itu sebuah tali." Jawab Luhan sambil menujuk tali yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"Pintar sekali." Jawab Sehun dengan aura evil yang semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Kalau begitu ini semua untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Semua ini untukmu." Jawab Sehun. Dia mulai merengkak kembali menindih Luhan. Sehun kembali menjilat dan menggulum telinga Luhan membuat sang yeoja mendesah.

"Kamu berjanji tidak akan melawan bukan?" Tanya Sehun disela – sela kegiatannya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu nikmati hukumanmu chagi~" dan dengan itu Sehun membawa tangan Luhan kebelakang badannya membuat Luhan mau tidak mau mengangkat sedikit badannya.

"Sehunnie wa… hemphhh emmpp.." Ucapan Luhan langsung dibungkan oleh Sehun dengan ciumannya. Setelah memastikan kalau tangan Luhan telah terikat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Dia membawa obat yang sebenarnya adalah obat perangsang.

"Chagi… buka mulutmu." Ucap Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Buka saja. Bukankah kamu bilang tidak akan melawan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. Sehun meneteskan 3 tetes cairan itu kedalam mulut Luhan. Tidak lama kemudian obatnya langsung bekerja, Luhan merasa panas dan tak nyaman.

"Sehunnieehhh~" desah Luhan.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun kembali menindih Luhan.

"Panas…" Ucap Luhan.

"Nado." Sehunpun kembali menyerang bibir Luhan. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyerang bibir manis itu malam ini, tapi tidak ada sekalipun kata bosan dalam benaknya.

"Empphh…" desah Luhan ketika Sehun menciumnya dengan sangat kasar membuat dirinya semakin panas. Luhan mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Sehun tapi dia lupa kalau tangannya ada dibelakang punggungnya membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun.

"Engghhh…" Erang Luhan karna tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun menarik lepas ciumannya dan memasukan gag ball pada mulut Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan seringaiannya.

Sekarang Sehun tengah mengoleskan lube pada ketiga jadinya dan tiba – tiba saja Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan ala doggy style. Dan Sehun dengan pelan melesakan jari telunjukanya pada hole Luhan yang belum terjamah.

"Ehhmmmm…" Rintihan Luhan teredam oleh gag ball yang ada dimulutnya. Sehun tidak memperdulikan rintihan Luhan dia meneruskan kegiatannya dan melesaan ketiga jarinya pada hole Luhan, membuat sang yeoja kembali merintih.

"Ssuutt… nanti kamu akan mendapat kenikmatan berlipat ganda." Ucap Sehun mencoba menengkan Luhan. Setelah Sehun berfikir kalau hole Luhan sudah cukup melonggar dia membawa vibrator itu dan kembali mengolesinya dengan lube. Dan dengan perlahan Sehun melesakan vibrator itu pada hole Luhan.

"Eungmmm… hmmm.." Luhan kembali merintih, holenya serasa dibelah menjadi dua, sakit sekali. Tapi mungkin karna obat perangsang yang diberikan oleh Sehun membuat Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan rasa sakit itu. Dia malah menginginkan Sehun menyentuhnya dengan lebih.

Sehun menyetel vibrator itu dengan kecepatan maximum. Membuat Luhan sang korban kejahilan mendesah karna rasa nikmat mulai merayapinya.

"Errmm… Ermmm…" Desah Luhan tertahan karna gag ball yang ada dalam mulutnya.

Sehun merangkak dan tidur disamping Luhan yang masih menungging.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan? Kalau begitu nikmatilah hukumanmu chagi." Ucap Sehun sambil memelintir nipple Luhan setelah itu dia beranjak dan memakai celananya. Sehun duduk disopa dan membaca bukunya.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana kamu bisa bertahan." Ucap Sehun kemudian langsung membaca buku tentang fotografer miliknya. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan itu mendesah kecewa. Dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan hasratnya tapi tidak bisa, harus ada yang masuk kedalam miss-vnya dan menumbuk g-spotnya. SIAL! Vibrator dalam holenya semakin masuk membuat Luhan semakin tidak nyaman. Dia benar – benar menginginkan Sehun saat ini. Luhan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun yang tengah sibuk membaca. Dan sialanya lagi adalah gag ball yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata sama sekali.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun masih membuka bukunya dan sesekali ujung matanya menatap Luhan yang tengah resah di atas ranjang sana. Beberapa kali juga Sehun harus menahan hasratnya saat melihat Luhan yang tengah bergerak tak nyaman.

Entah bagaimana caranya Luhan bisa melepaskan gag ball itu dari mulutnya. Luhan menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mendesah dengan keras.

"Ohhh… ahhh…ahah…" desah Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya. Sehun memang harus mengacungi jempol pada Luhan yang bisa melepaskan gag bal itu dari mulutnya.

"Sehunnieehhh…ahhh…" desah Luhan dengan mata yang satu dan bibir yang memerah karna mengulum gag ball itu.

"wae?" tanya Sehun menaruh buku itu disampingnya.

"Akuhh… meninginkanmuu…" Jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang pasrah. Sehun kembali menelan salivanya sendiri karna melihat Luhan yang bergitu menggoda dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku menginginkan juniormu masuk kedalam lubangku… dengannn ahhh dalam dan ahhh cepat ahhhh." Ucap Luhan ditengah – tengah desahannya.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah babylu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan berusaha berdiri dan karna hal itu vibrator itu semakin masuk kedalam holenya. Dengan cepat Luhan turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Sehun. Sang namja menarik Luhan dan mendudukan Luhan dipanggkuannya. Sehun kembali menyambar bibir Luhan dan meremas breatsnya membuat sang yeoja kembali mendesah.

"Ahhh… Sehunnieehhh…" desah Luhan saat ciuman Sehun berpindha pada nipple sebelah kanannya. Sehun menghisap dan mengigit – gigit kecil nippel itu membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan heemmm?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap kearah junior Sehun yang sepertinya sudah kesesakan dibawah sana.

"Kamu mau dia?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menelan salivanya dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah sendiri…" ucap sehun sambil memelintir nipple Luhan.

"Eungghhhh…." Desah Luhan.

Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun dengan vibrator yang masih ada di holenya. Dia menunduk didepan selangkangan Sehun dan karna tangannya masih diikat Luhan membuta resleting celana Sehun dengan giginya.

"Shhh…" desah Sehun saat tak sengaja gigi Luhan menyentuh Juniornya yang masih terbungkus dengan underware. Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan membantu Luhan membuka celananya. Dengan segera Luhan kembali duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan menggesekan klitorisnya dengan junior Sehun yang masih setengah menegang. Dia ingin membuat Junior itu menegang sempurna sebelum masuk kedalam miss vnya.

"Ohhh…. Sehunniieehhhhh…" desah Luhan masih terus menggesekan junior Sehun pada klitorisnya.

"damn it!" Rancau Sehun.

"Ahhhh… akuuhhh tak tahaannn" Rancau Luhan.

"Masukan!" Titah Sehun dengan suara datar. Luhanpun mengangkat tubuhnya Sehun membantu Luhan memasukan juniornya pada miss v Luhan. Dengan tak sabaran Luhan langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya,

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES  
SRET  
BLES

"Akh!" Luhan memekik keras saat junior Sehun menunbuk g-spotnya. Luhan semakin cepat ditambah dengan vibrator yang ada di hole satunya lagi membuat dia benar – benar dilanda rasa nikmat.

Tangan Sehun yang tadinya diam menarik dan memasukan vibrator yang bergetar hebat itu kedalam hole Luhan. Luhan kembali memekik keras karna kedua holenya penuh dan memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES

"Akhhh… Sehunnieee!" Luhanpun mengeluarkan cairannya yang membuat junior Sehun semakin mudah masuk kedalam miss – vnya. Merasa kalau dia belum puas, Luhan kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sekarang Sehunpun ikut menaik menggerakan pinggangnya membuat juniornya semakin masuk kedalam miss-v Lihan.

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhh" Desah Luhan saat Sehun kembali menggerakan pinggangnya.

"Ahhhh fuckkk yeeaahhh you so tighttt" Rancau Sehun dengan penuh napsu.

"Ahhhh sehunniieeehhh… oh… ini nikmatt…" Desah Luhan ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES

"Ahhh.. Sehunnie… nippleku.. jebal!" Pinta Luhan, dengan segera Sehun melahap nipple Luhan, sedangkan tangannya masih mengeluar masukan vibrator di hole Luhan.

"Ohhhh…" Desah Luhan saat menerima service yang bergitu memabukan untuknya. Kedua holenya terisi belum lagi nipplenya sedang dikulum dan dimainkan Sehun.

"Sehunniehh.. I wannaahhh…" desah Luhan saat akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Naddoo…" ucap Sehun. Sehun terus menusukkan vibrator itu dengan sangat dalam ke hole Luhan membuat sang yeoja memekik keras. Sekarang Sehun mempokuskan pada juniornya yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks.

"AHHHH SEHUNNIEE!" Teriak Luhan saat mencapai klimaksnya.

"LUHAN!" Sehunpun ikut menyusul menyemburkan spermanya di miss-v Luhan.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kelelahan tapi nafsu yang besar masih mengusai mereka dan membuat rasa lelah itu tersingkirkan.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Luhan menghirup udara banyak – banyak untuk menetralkan lagi kekuatannya.

"Sehunnie…" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku… jeball." Rengek Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tangannya masih diikat dibelakang belum lagi vibrator yang masih bergetar dalm holenya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan melepaskan satu, mana yang ingin kamu lepaskan? Tali atau vibrator itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengulum nipple kanan milik Luhan, lidahnya menggelilingi nipple itu membuat libido Luhan kembali naik.

"Aaaaa" desah Luhan.

"Taliiii sajjaahhh" Ucap Luhan disela – sela desahannya. Sehun menghentikan pekerjaanya dan menatap Luhan yang sudah kembali dikuasai nafsu. _Ternyata obat itu sangat ampuh!_ Ucap Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Kamu yakin huh?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, dia sangat ingin menyentuh Sehun. Sangat!.

"Ndeeehhh.. cepat… lepaskan.." Ucap Luhan. Sehunpun langsung melepaskan tali yang mengikat Luhan. Sungguh tangan Luhan sekarang sudah kaku, dia mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Mianhae~" bisik Sehun saat melihat lingkar merah di tangan Luhan karna dia mengikat terlalu kencang.

"Gwechana." Jawab Luhan. Dia menatap Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Apakah permainan sudah berhenti? Uhhh…" Luhan baru sadar kalau vibrator di holenya masih bergetar hebat, membuatnya kembali horny.

"Jika aku bilang selesai aku yakin kamu pasti menyerangku, ya kan?" Tanya Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Sssshhh… benar sekali.." Ucap Luhan ditengah desahannya. Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Sehun kembali menyambar bibir Luhan dan langsung melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Mengajak sang tuan rumah kembali bertarung. Tangan Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun membuat Junior Sehun kembali tertanam dalam miss-vnya. Sehun mulai meng-in-out-kan junironya. Dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini miss-v Luhan semakin sempit membuatnya kembali gila akan kenikmatan dunia.

"Ahhhh…."

"Shhhh…."

Desahanpun mulai terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua, erangkan kenikmatan masih terus menggema dari dalam kamar Sehun dan author yakin sekali mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai Sehun meresa puas.

Jadi biarkanlah HunHan couple ini kembali mengecap surga dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karna ponselnya terus berdering. Dia mencari – cari ponselnya dan menemukannya di dalam tas yang ada di atas meja. Masih dengan mata tertutup dia mengangkat telphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak karna baru bangun.

"Luhan Nyonya ya… ah tuhan terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat heboh.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan masih sambil menutup matanya karna mengantuk.

"Luhan dimana? Kenapa semalaman tidak pulang, kami hampir saja menelphone Nyonya dan Tuan besar karna Luhan tidak pulang." JRENG! Mata Luhan langsung terbuka saat Baekhyun menyinggung appa dan ummanya.

"Gwechana, kemarin Sehun mengajakku makan ice cream saat kami pulang ternyata hujan deras jadi aku menginap di hotel sedangkan Sehun kembali ke apartemennya yang berada tidak jauh dari hotel." Jelas Luhan, dia tidak mungkin memberi tau apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam.

"Ah… arraseo. Apa Luhan perlu di jemput oleh yeollie dan Chen?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku akan menelphone Sehun untuk menjemputku, lagi pula aku masih ada urusan bersama Sehun." Jelas Luhan kembali menguap.

"Ah… baiklah jika begitu." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhanpun langsung menutup telphonenya dan menatap jam. 5 pagi. heh… dia baru tidur selama 3 jam pantas saja dia mengantuk. Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Luhan menyeret dirinya kembali kedekapan Sehun.

"Em… mencoba membohongi maidmu?" Gumam Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan membawa yeoja itu kedalam dekapannya. Luhan kaget saat Sehun bergumam pelan. Dia mengira namja itu masih tidur.

"Jadi apa yang kamu harapkan? Aku memberi tau mereka dan membuat Chanyeol dan Chen melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?" Tuntut Luhan sambil mendongak menatap sang namja yang masih menutup matanya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja membuka matanya dan memenjara mata Luhan agar terus menatapnya.

"Kamu… itu…" Blank! Semua ocehan Luhan tiba – tiba saja hilang karna tatapan Sehun.

"Apa hemmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup hidung Luhan.

"Aish.. pikirkanlah sendiri, aku mau tidur." Ucap Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan langsung memunggungi namja itu.

"Tidur? Apa kamu berniat untuk bolos hari ini ?" Tanya Sehun, tangannya mulai nakal dan merayap terus kembali ke pinggang Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau orang terus bertanya karna cara jalanku yang tidak benar. Ahh… aku yakin aku tidak bisa memakai hells untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Jawab Luhan tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Sehun terkekeh dan menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Luhan dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kamu mau melanjutkan yang kemarin kita lakukan?" Bisik Sehun dengan suara yang menggoda. Luhan bergidik tak kentara, jujur saja dia merindukan sentuhan Sehun kemarin tapi saat ini bagian bawahnya masih ngilu.

"Kemarin? Yang benar saja. Bukan kemarin Sehun tapi tadi pagi. Kamu tidak sadar kamu melakukannya sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Ahhh... Benar kita melakukannya sampai jam 2 pagi, tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau aku sama sekali tidak puas ?"

"Karna kamu tertular Kai yang pervert." Ucap Luhan dengan ketusnya.

"Kalau begitu maukan kamu membantuku yang pervert ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendesah.

"Ahhh... Sehun-ah berhenti." Luhan membalikan tubuhnya berniat mendorong tubuh Sehun. Tapi sayang dia kalah cepat, Sehun langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan menerjang bibir Luhan. Tanpa aba - aba Sehun langsung melesakan lidahnya dan mengajak Luhan untuk membalas ciumannya. Sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauhinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Wae? Kamu tanya mengapa? Ah... Sehunieh... Aku masih lelah." Rengek Luhan sambil memukul dada Sehun pelan.

"Hahaa... Arra... Arra... Aku berhenti, aku tak akan melanjutkannya lagi. Kanjja kita tidur lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Eung." Jawab Luhan sambil kembali tertidur dalam dekapan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain Kai dan Dio sedang berada didalam kelas mereka, Dio sedang menyimak apa yang dosen bicarakan sedangkan Kai terlihat sangat gelisah, entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah seperti itu. Sedari tadi Kai duduk tak nyaman di kursinya beberapa kali dia mencari posisi yang nyaman, tapi sia – sia dia masih saja duduk dengan tidak nyamannya. Sesekali Dio menatap Kai yang duduk tak nyaman di kursinya. Dio menggeleng pelan, kadang Kai memang sangat aneh. Diopun kembali fokus menatap Dosen yang sedang serius menerangkan dan mengabaikan Kai.

15 menit kemudian kelaspun usai. Semua anak – anak keluar dari kelas, begitu pula dengan Dosen. Tetapi berbeda dengan Kai dan Dio yang masih ada dikelas.

"wae?" tanya Dio saat semua orang sudah keluar.

"wae?" Kali malah balik bertanya. Dio memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kamu tidak bisa diam huh?" tanya Dio. Kai menggeleng dan membuang pandangannya dari Dio. Itu bukan hal yang biasa Kai lakukan, dia akan menatap Dio dalam keadaan apapun dan dimanapun. Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Kkamjong satu ini.

"Jawab aku kai." Ucap Dio sambil menarik bahu Kai agar menatapnya.

"wae? Aku bilang aku baik – baik saja, kanjja kita masih ada kelas." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Dio agar keluar dari kelas. Tapi Dio tidak akan diam saja. Dia akan terus menanyakan kenapa namjanya ini berubah!

Dikelas mereka yang kedua Kai kembali tidak bisa diam dikusinya. Dio menghela nafas dan menatap Kai dengan intens sampai akhirnya kedua mata Kai bertemu dengan Dio.

"wae?" bisik Dio.

"Aniyo. Sudah perhatikan songsanim saja." Ucap Kai. Dio menghelan nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kai. Tapi tetap saja namja itu tidak bisa diam ditempatnya. Dio berjanji dia akan menuntut penjelasan dari Kai saat makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ah ada apa denganmu?" tanya Dio saat mereka ada di kantin.

"Aniyo, aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Kai. Dio memutarkan bola matanya, jawaban yang sama.

"Jika kamu baik – baik saja, kenapa sedari tadi kamu terlihat gelisah huh?" Tuntu Dio.

"Itu… aku hanya… lupakanlah, aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Kai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Dio mulai gerah dengan kelakukan namjachingunya. Dia menebar pandanganyan, ternyata kantin sudah sepi mungkin semua anak sudah kembali kekelasnya. Dio mencengkram tangan Kai dan membawa namja itu keluar dari kantin.

"Dio-ah… kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kai. Dio tak menjawab dia hanya menarik tangan Kai, sang namja mau tak mau mengikuti yeojanya. Tiba – tiba saja Dio berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya membuat Kai membelalakan matanya. Dio mendekat dan tiba – tiba saja dia meronggoh kunci yang ada disaku jeans kai membuat namja itu harus menahan nafas untuk sejenak. Dio menatap Kai sejenak dengan ekspresi yang marah dan kemudian kembali menarik tangan Kai menuju tempat parkiran yang ada dibasement sekolah. Mereka memilih basement dari pada halaman depan sekolah karna basement lebih aman dari pada tempat parkir yang ada dihalaman depan sekolah.

Dio mematikan alarm mobil dan membuka pintu belakang dan mendorong Kai untuk masuk kemudian dia ikut masuk.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku." Ucap Dio sedikit berteriak. Kai menelan salivanya sendiri, dia baru kali ini melihat Dio dengan wajah yang merah karna marah.

"Aku…" Kai tak bisa menjelaskan perkataanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Dio sambil mencengkram kerah Kai dan menariknya. Kai menelan salivanya dan menatap Dio, aniyo… Dio mengikuti arah pandangan Kai ternyata namja itu sedang memandang belahan breatsnya yang memang terlihat karna hari ini dia memakai kaos V neck pendek yang sangat ketat. Ditambah lagi dia memakai rok selutut yang menampakan kaki jenjang nan putihnya.

"Ohh… jadi karna ini?" Tanya Dio. Kai menelan salivanya.

"katakan Kai? Kenapa dengan dirimu? Atau…" Dio mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Kai dan "HUUU~" Dio meniup pelan telinga Kai, membuat tubuh Kai serasa di hantarkan listrik ribuat volt.

"Atau aku tak akan memberikan jatah untukmu." Bisik Dio. GLUK GLUK GLUK. Tiga kali berturut – turut Kai menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Heemm? Kamu tak mau mengatakannya? Baiklah, bahkan untuk sebuah ciuman di pipi pun aku tak akan memberikannya." Ancam Dio. Kai membulatkan mata. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa jika seperti itu, tidak mendapatkan ciuman dibibir dari Dio saja dia bisa uring – uringan apa lagi ini? Shit! Kai merutuki dirinya yang begitu mudahnya menjadi horny.

"Ne.. aku mengaku, puas?" Tanya Kai pasrah. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku jika kamu berpakaian seperti ini, lihatlah belahan dadamu terlihat jelas, kamu tau itu membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain dirimu, ditambah lagi kamu memakai rok seperti ini belum lagi rambutmu yang diikat tinggi – tinggi membuat leher jenjangmu itu terlihat jelas dan itu semakin membuat tingkat kegilaanku menjadi lebih parah." Jelas Kai panjang lebar. Dio tersenyum saat Kai mengakui semuanya. Dengan nakalnya Dio naik kepangkuan Kai. Dan menghilangkan semua jarak diantara mereka.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang ingin kamu lakukan hem?" Tanya Dio sambil menyingkapkan poni Kai yang sudah mulai memanjang.

"kamu tau aku menginginkannya. Apa kamu mengijinkanku?" Tanya Kai. Dalam hatinya dia memohon Dio benar – benar akan mengijinkannya. Dia sudah benar – benar horny. Adik kecil dibawah sana sudah sangat kesempitan.

"Emmm…" Dio menegakan tubuhnya dan menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya. Berfikir. Tapi detik berikutnya Dio mendekatkan wajanya dan berbicara tepat didepan bibir Kai.

"Aku bahkan akan mengijinkanmu jika kamu ingin melakukannya disini." Dio menjilat lembut bibir Kai dengan gaya seduktif. Kai yang memang sudah horny langsung menekan punggung Dio dan menempelkan bibinya pada bibi kissable milik Dio. Kai mengulum bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

"Hari ini aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucap Kai setelah melepaskan tautannya. Dio mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sangat senang jika kam melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucap Dio. Kai tersenyum dan meraih dagu Dio. Kai menatap bibir itu semakin mendakat, Kai sengaja menarik pelan dagu Dio agar mulutnya terbuka dan saat sampai didepan bibirnya, dengan pelan Kai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapa semua yang ada didalam mulut Dio. Kai memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan Dio memiringkan kepalanya kekiri agar mereka bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai menyandarkan dirinya pada pungung jok dan menarik Dio agar mengikutinya. Kai mengalihkan kepalanya kearah kanan sedangkan Dio sebaliknya, mereka masih saling berperang lidah dan berbagi saliva. Kai melepaskan tautannya saat dia merasa kalau oksigen diantara mereka semakin menipis. Kai memberikan senyumannya dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas kemudian Kai mencium pipi Dio dan turun menuju leher, Kai menaruh menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Dio, dia menghirup parfum sang yeoja yang sangat menggoda itu. Kai mengecup leher Dio dan menjilatnya. _Begitu manis dan menggoda. _Ucap Kai dalam benaknya. Kai menurunkan baju Dio dan membuat bahu sebelah kirinya itu terekspos. Kai menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat bahu Dio, membuat sebuah Kiss Mark.

"Ahhhh" desah Dio saat Kai menjilat dan kemudian menghisap kuat bahunya.

"Hari ini hanya satu kiss mark tersembunyi yang menandakan kalau kamu hanya miliku." Bisik Kai. Dio tersipu malu dengan perkataan Kai yang barusan.

Kai kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat Dio sontak menutup matanya. Dan kedua bibir itupun kembali bertemu dan saling mengulum.

Tangan Kai mulai turun dan masuk kedalam kaos ketat milik Dio, dan tangannya terus naik sampai akhirnya menemukan dua gundukan disana. Kai meremasnya pelan membuahkan desahan terendam dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kai terus menyikapkan baju itu sampai akhirnya dia harus melepaskan tautan mereka. Kai melepaskan baju yang melekat di tubuh Dio dan melemparnya sembarang. Kai membenamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Dio dan menjilatnya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengigitnya. Tangan Kai menjalar ke punggung Dio dan… KLEK. Kai berhasil membuka pengait bra Dio dengan segera Kai membuka bra itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat lagi. Tangan Kai meremas dua gundukan yang sudah tak terlindungi apapun itu.

"Ssshhh… ohhh Kaiii…" Desah Dio. Kai tersenyum senang saat melihat yeoja chingunya itu menikmati kegiatan mereka. Kai menjilat nipple kanan Dio sedangkan nipple kiri yeoja itu tengah dimainkan, sesekali dia mencubit dan memelintirnya. Lidah Kai mengitari nipple Dio yang sudah menegang itu dan menjilatnya, membuat Dio bergidik karna kenikmatan yang dia terima.

"Ahhhh hhhh aahhh" desah Dio saat Kai menghisap nipplenya kuat membuatnya semakin menegang, Sekarang gilirkan nipple kiri Dio yang dimanjakan oleh lidahnya sedangkan tangan Kai turun kebawah dan menyikapkan rok yang Dio pakai. Kai menarik tali kanan dan kiri underware Dio. Sang yeoja membantu Kai untuk menyingkirkan underwarenya. Dio melempar underware itu sembarangan. Dan mendorong kepala Kai agar semakin memperdalam kulumannya.

"Emmm…." Desah Dio saat tangan Kai mulai turun ke selangkangannya. Kai mulai menggesekan jari tengahnya pada klitoris Dio membuat yeoja itu kembali mendesak nikmat.

"Ahhh.. Kaii… jangannn disanahhh." Ucap Dio ditengah desahannya.

"Wae? Aku tau kamu menyukainya." Bisik Kai yang masih terus memainkan klitoris Dio.

"Ahhhh… moreehhh…" desah Dio. Kaipun memasukan jari telunjuknya pada miss-v Dio.

"Akkhhh…" Dio sedikit merintih saat Kai memasukan jari panjangnya.

"Ssshhh… tambah lagi…" Kaipun menambah jarinya dan menyodok – nyodok miss-v Dio.

"Ohhh.. Kai." Pekik Dio saat Kai berhasil menumbuk g-spotnya. Kaipun menambah satu jarinya lagi.

"Ahhhh…" Diopun terus mendesah saat Kai menambah satu jarinya lagi. Jadi sekarang ada tiga jadi yang sedang mengubek – ngubek miss-vnya.

"Kaii depperrr I waannaaa" Kai mengerti diapun terus menusuk – nusuk g-spot Dio dengan bruta. BYUR~

Cairan Dipun keluar membasahi tangan Kai

"Hosh… Hosh.. Hosh…"

"Sudah basah ternyata." Ucap Kai saat merasa kalau miss-v Dio sudah dibanjiri oleh cairannya sendiri.

"jangan mengejekku, bukannya kamu juga sudah kesempitan dibawah sana bukan?" tanya Dio.

"Tepat sekali, jadi kamu mau membukankanya untukku." Tanpa perlu diminta lagi tangan Dio langsung merayap keselangkangan Kai dan menurunkan resleting celana jeans Kai. Tangan Dio mengelus junior Kai yang masih terbalut underware itu. Dio membuka kancing celana itu dan menyelipkan tanganya dibalik celana jeans itu. Dio meremas lembut junior Kai membuat sang namja mendesah nikmat.

"Shhh… jangan menggodaku, keluarkan dia." Ucap Kai.

"Arrasseo. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar." Ucap Dio sambil menarik pelan celana Kai agar juniornya bisa keluar. Ternyata junior Kai memang sudah menegang. Dio langsung mengocoknya tempo cepat.

"Ohhhh…." Desah Kai sambil memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba – tiba saja Kai menghentikan aksi Dio dan menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkannya didalam dirimu saja." Bisik Kai sambil membawa tangan Dio ke lehernya. Dio mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai. Dio mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit sedangkan Kai menuntun juniornya agar berada didepan miss-v Dio. Kai menggesekan juniornya yang sudah menegang itu pada klitoris Dio membuat Dio mendesah.

"Ahhh hhh hmmmm" Desah Dio. Kai kembali tersenyum dan mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Dio.

"Akhhh" Rintih Dio saat perlahan dia menurunkan badannya membuat juniorkan masuk kedalam miss-vnya.

"Ehmm." Desah Kai saat juniornya kembali diselumi oleh rasa hangat dari miss-v Dio yang sempit. Dio memejamkan matanya dan membiasakan miss-vnya yang dipenuhi oleh junior Kai yang big side itu.

Kai menatap Dio yang menahan sakitnya sendiri. Kai mengelus pipi chubby Dio membuat yeoja itu membuka matanya.

"Mianhae." Bisik Kai sambil menatap kedua manik – manik Dio. Kai kembali menarik dagu Dio dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini, Dio merasakan kalau tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman Kai, biasanya Kai akan dengan nafsu melumat bibirnya tapi tidak kali ini, Kai benar – benar melakukannya dengan lembut. Dio menutup matanya dan menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Kai yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kengiluan di miss-vnya. Kai melepaskan pangutannya dan menatap Dio.

"Masih ngilukah?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus pipi Dio dengan sayang. Dio menggeleng dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

"Ahhhh ooohhh ohh ohh." Desah Dio yang masih menai turunkan tubuhnya. Kai yang tak mau yeojanya kelelahan, memegang pinggang Dio dan membantu yeoja itu menait turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ohh Kaaii." Dio kembali memekik keras saat g-spotnya ditumbuk dengan telak oleh Kai.

"fasssterrr" Rancau Dio sambil memejamkan matanya.

"As your wish baby~" Ucap Kai. Dengan segera dia menarik turunkan pinggang Dio dengan cepat ditambah dia juga ikut menggerkan badannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Dio. Membuat juniornya semakin masuk dan terus menumbuk g-spot Dio berkali – kali.

"Kaii ohhh ini… nikmaatt…" rancau Dio.

"Ndeeehhh… kau sangat sempit baby… oh.." Kai ikut merancau tak jelas.

Mereka terus menggerakan tubuh mereka, membuat mobil mereka ikut bergoyang, untung saja, semua anak disekolah ini ada dikelasnya kalau tidak aku yakin mereka pasti akan menyaksikan acara live KaiSoo.

"Ohhh.. Kaiii… I wannaa…"desah Dio sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"nadooo.." Kaipun ikut menambah kecepatannya karna juniornya sudah berkedut hebat ditambah miss-v Dio yang semakin menjepit juniornya.

"JOONGINNNN!"  
"KYUNGSSOOO!"

Akhirnya merekapun mengerang nikmat bersama, Dio mendudukan dirinya agar sperma Kai semakin masuk kedalam rahimnya. Kai mengangkat tubuh Dio pelahan dan meneluarkan juniornya, Dio sedikit meringit saat junior Kai dengan pelan keluar dari miss-vnya. Kai mendudukan Dio disampingnya dan mengelus surat hitam milik Dio.

"Lelah eoh?" Tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dengan manjanya dan menaruk kepalanya dibahu Kai.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini satu ronde cukup." Ucap Kai sambil menatap kearah Dio. "Gomawo karna kamu sudah sangat memahami aku." Ucap Kai sambil mengecup kening Dio dan membisikan sebuah kata. "saranghae." Dio kembali tersipu. Walaupun Kai mengatakannya hampir setiap hari tapi Dio selalu saja tersipu, karna dia tau kalau Kai mengucapkannya dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Nadoo." Jawab Dio sambil memeluk tangan Kai dengan manjanya.

"15 menit lagi kelas kita akan dimulai. Kamu mau pulang saja atau masuk?" tanya Kai. Dio mengangkat kepalanya terlihat berfikir.

"Masuk saja, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran apapun." Ucap Dio.

"Tapi… apa kamu bisa berjalan?" tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Gwechana, aku yakin aku masih bisa berjalan." Ucap Dio. Kai ikut tersenyum.

"You're such a wonderfull girl. I love you." Ucap Kai sambil mencium bibir Dio sekilas. Dan Dio kembali berblusing ria.

"Kanjja, cepat pakai bajumu." Dio mengangguk, dia baru sadar kalau hanya bajunya yang berserakan. Sedangkan Kai masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Dia bahkan hanya tinggal menarik celananya saja. Tidak adil!

"Aish… tidak adil, kenapa aku sampai lupa membuatmu naked." Ucap Dio sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"lain kali aku akan mengingatkanmu." Ucap Kai sambil memakaikan bra milik Dio.

"Aish… berhentilah menggodaku. Siapa juga yang ingin melakukannya lagi denganmu." Ucap Dio sambil menarik bajunya dan langsung memakainya. Dia mencari – cari underwarenya yang tadi dia lempar. Ternyata underwarenya ada di tangan Kai. Dio merebutnya kasar dan langsung memakainya. Dio menalikan tali underware sebelah kiri dan tiba – tiba saja tangan Kai menalikan tali yang sebelah kanan.

"Kamu yakin tidak akan melakukanya lagi? Aku tau kalau sentuhanku selau membuatmu melayang bukan?" Dio menatap sambil membulatkan matanya kearah Kai yang masih menunduk karna sedang menalikan tali underwarenya.

"Benarkan?" Tanya Kai sambil mendongak membuat Dio mengerjap kaget.

"Aish… Kai-ah!" Ucap Dio sambil memukul Kai.

"Hahaha arraseo. Mianhae." Ucap Kai. Dio tidak menggubrisnya dia sibuk menata kembali tubuhnya agar tidak kelihatan kalau dia sudah melakukan yang 'iya-iya' bersama Kai. Dio juga menyemprotkan parfum miliknya agar bau khas orang sesudah bercinta tak tercium. Kai yang merasa diabaikan menarik Dio dan mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, maafkan aku yang pervert dan mudah horny ini, maafkan namjamu yang selalu saja menggodamu. Ne?" Dio mendesah nafas panjang dia juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan Kai terus seperti tadi.

"Arraseo. Kanjja… kita harus masuk kelas." Ucap Dio. CHU~ dia mencium pipi Kai sekilas dan keluar dai mobil. Kai tersenyum dan ikut keluar dari mobil. Merekapun berjalan berjalan beriringan. Sebelah tangan Kai dipakai untuk memegang buku dan sebelahnya lagi dipakai untuk merangkul pinggang Dio. Siapapun yang melihat mereka sekarang pasti akan iri karna mereka terlihat begitu mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Keluarga Xi_

"Ah… untung saja Luhan baik – baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup telphonenya.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol dan ChenMin.

"Luhan baik – baik saja, sekarang dia ada dihotel karna kemarin hujan deras jadi dia memutuskan untuk menginap dihotel." Jawab Baekhyun, semua yang ada disanapun menghela nafas lega.

"Haruskah aku dan Chen menjemputnya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak usah, Luhan bilang kalau dia akan menyuruh Sehun menjemputnya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah… baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Untung saja kita belum melaporkannya pada Tuan dan Nyonya besar." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ne. kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah panik dan langsung pulang ke korea." Ucap Chen. Baekhyun dan Chenyeolpun mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke dapur." Ucap baekhyun yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Chen.

"sepertinya begitu. Wae?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kemari, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Chen sambil menarik tangan Xiumin menuju taman belakang. Saat Chen membua pintu angin pagi yang begitu segar langsung menerpa mereka berdua. Chen tersenyum dan terus menarik Xiumin pada sebuah kursi panjang yang ada disana.

"Tunggu disini, aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Chen dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Xiumin dia masuk kedalam. Xiumin mengendus pelan dan memjamkan matanya, menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk ini. Dia baru sadar kalau udara kota Seoul disaat pagi itu sangatlah segar. DAP DAP DAP. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah berat mendekati dirinya, Xiumin membuka mata dan menatap Chen yang mendekat kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah gitar. Xiumin memandang dengan heran.

"kemarin aku baru belajar gitar, kamu mau mendengarkannya?" tanya Chen. Mata Xiumin berbinar – binar. Dia menganguk dengan semangat.

"Tapi belum terlalu bagus, tentu saja. Aku baru belajar." Ucap Chen.

"Gwechana. Aku ingin mendengarnya… kanjja." Ucap Xiumin masih dengan wajah yang berbinar – binar.

Chen tersenyum, kemudian dia mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

Chen terus memetik senar gitarnya sambil melantunkan lagu dengan suaranya yang sangat indak itu membuat Xiumin semakin terpesona.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya membuat Xiumin sedikit tersipu.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

Chen menapat bibir merah Xiumin, ingin rasanya dia mencoba bagaimana rasa bibir merah nan menggiuarkan itu, Chen jadi teringat saat Xiumin tertawa karna dirinya membuat Chen semakin terpesona akan kecantikan yeoja satu itu.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Chen meletakan gitarnya direrumputan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin dan kembali melantukan lagunya secara accapella…

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah._

(Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are)

Dan jarak diantara merekapun semakin menipis, Xiumin bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya nafas Chen menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Chen semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Xiumin membelalakan mata dan menggerakan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Kamu tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk menciummu?" tanya Chen. Xiumin kembali membelalakan matanya mendengar petanyaan Chen.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Chen lagi. Xiumin menggeleng pelan. Membuat Chen menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Baiklah…" Chen menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap kedepan membuat Xiumin bernafas lega. Tetapi… CHU~ Dengan cepat Chen membali menengok kesamping dan mengecup Xiumin tepat dibibirnya.

"Hahahaa… akhirnya aku berhasil." Ucap Chen sambil melarikan diri masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih membulatkan mata karna kaget.

"YA! KIM JONG DAE! AWAS KAU!" Teriak Xiumin sambil mengejar namja itu memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Xiumin dan Chen tau kalau ada beberapa maid yang mengintip mereka saat sedang berada ditaman belakang tadi, termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"haha… mereka lucu sekali." Kekeh Baekhyun sambil menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol yang ada disampingnyapun ikut tertawa. Dan saat para maid membubarkan diri, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyelundupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"jadi kapan kamu akan bernyanyi seperti itu untukku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap namja itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu yeollie." Ucap baekhyun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Heyy… suaramu itu lebih indah dari pada suaraku dan lebih indah dari suara apapun yang aku dengar, jadi kamu yang seharusnya bernyanyi untukku." Tungkas Chanyeol.

"hahaa… kau ini…" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit hidung mancung Chanyeol dan meninggalkan namja itu menuju dapur. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tidak punya kerjaan hanya duduk – duduk dipentry. Beberapa maid membantu Baekhyun membuat makanan untuk nanti siang. Chanyeol tersenyum saat menatap Baekhyun yang sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya entah karna apa, tapi hal itu membuat kadar kelucuannya meningkat. Chanyeol masih sangat asik menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat sibuk sampai akhirnya dia mempunyai ide.

"Baekkie-ah." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil langsung menengok kearah Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisa buatkan aku kopi?" baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan spatula yang sedang dia pegang pada maid yang lain. Baekhyun segera membuatkan Chanyeol secangkit cappucino hangat.

"Ini silahkan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melempar senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol menerima sambil membalas senyumannya. Baekhyun kembali mengambil alih masakannya dan mengambil kembali spatulanya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Baekkie-ah.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini kurang gula, bisa kamu aku minta tambahkan gula?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Mainhae, sini biar aku tambahkan gula." Ucap Baekhyun kembali memberikan spatula pada yang lain dan mengambil cangkir yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol dan segera menambahkan gula setelah itu memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Ini, coba dulu apakah masih kurang?" tanya Baekhun. Chanyeolpun menyeruput kopinya.

"Sempurna seperti dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya karna malu. Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa suara sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya. Baekhyun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya memasak, Baekhyun tengah menambahkan bumbu pada masakannya saat Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Baekkie-ah." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai merasa kesal karna Chanyeol yang terus memanggilnya.

"Wae yeollie?" Tany Baekhyun tanpa memandang kearahnya.

"Masak apa kamu hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kamu tidak lihat? aku sedang memasak bulgogi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh…" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangguk. Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakannya yang sebentar lagi akan matang. Sekarang bulgogi masakannya sudah selesai. Yeoja itu menaruhnya di piring.

"Baekkie-ah!" Seru Chanyeol cukup keras membuat Baekhyun hampir saja menjauhkan piringnya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya tanpa menjawab panggilan Chanyeo.

"Baekkie-ah." Panggil Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun yang sudah kesal, menaruh piringnya dengan cukup keras. Maid yang ada disana tau kalau Baekhyun sedang marah, mereka tidak mau menjadi amukan kemarahan Baekhyun, karna mereka tau kalau Baekhyun sangat mengerikan ketikan dia marah, dan untunglah pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai jadi mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dapur.

"Wae?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menghadap Chanyeo.

"Kenapa kamu marah begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karna sedari tadi kamu mengganggu pekerjaanku." Jawab Baekhyuk ketus.

"Ahhh…" Hanya itulah respon yang diberikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengendus kesal dan membalikan badannya lagi memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Baekkie-ah." Panggil Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membalikan badannya.

"Wa…" Pekataan Baekhyun tercekat ketika dia menemukan Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapannya dan jarak mereha hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Kamu tau kenapa aku melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Karna aku ingin terus dan selalu menatap matamu." Jawab Chanyeo. BLUSH~ Baekhyunpun berlusing ria.

"Dan kamu tau kenapa aku ingin selalu menatapmu?" Tanya Chanyeo. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menurunkannya lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian dia mengecup punggun tangan Baekhyun dan membawa tangan itu menyentuh dadanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau jantung Chanyeol berderup dengan kencang.

"Sekarang kamu mengerti apa maksudnya?" Tanya Chanyeo. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dalam – dalam. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Artinya aku sangat – sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum dia menempelkan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekyun dengan lembut dan menggulum bibir atas dan bawah yeoja itu bergantian, meresapi betapa masihnya bibir merah itu.

Dan semua kemarahan dan kekesalah Baekhyun pun sirna karna sebuah alasan yang tak terduga dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggalungka tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja pada namjachingunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~ **

**Wuuuuaaaaaa! Bagaimana NC dan Momentnya, sepertinya kurang Hot dan manis gitu. Author hanya bisa mengucapkan Mianhae. Buat Chap dengap author kasih bocoran. Chanter depan author bakal kasih konflik antara Kai dan Dio. Dan author predisksi confilknya lebih rumit dari pada Sehun dan Luhan. Yang penasaran tunggulah Chapter depan~**

**Buat yang mau kritik dan saran atau apapun buat author atau ceritanya bisa langsung review. **

**Author selalu menunggu review kalian^^ yang udah review author sangat berterima kasih. Review dari kalian sangatlah berarti untuk author^^. **

**Balasan Review :**

**Sasya : ** aduh iya nih… TBCnya harus ditendang (author yang harus ditendangnya)

Hehehee… mianhae ^^

Sip. Mianhae engga bisa upload asap, sekali lagi author minta maaf ._.

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Tiikaaa : **iya nih… ganggu aja itu TBC. *digetok*

Tapi setidahnya mereka udah baikan.

Hahahaa… iya nih, virus pervert Kai menyebar -_-v

Iya lucu kayak author *disantet*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dennis Kim : **Sepertinya ChanBaek nikah itu masih lama deng~ *kasih bocoran dikit*

Iya Luhan naughty gitu karna tertular Sehun dan Sehun tertular Kai *semua berawal dari Kai* *Dibakar Kkamjong*

Mianhae karna ga bisa update teleport. Jeongmal mianhae~

Btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baby reindeer : **sepertinya begitu, entahlah… liat chap – chap depan aja ya~

Iyaaa nih ._. jadi naughty gitu Luhannie~

Kalau gitu tendang TBCnya! Ehehee

Sip^^ mian kalau updatenya lama~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**BBCnindy : **ga apa – apa kok. Udah mau baca dan review aja author udah bersyukur^^

INI DI CHAP INI *_* (ikutan digampar Luhan) bukan cuman moment author kasih sama NCnya *yadong*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Numpangbaca : **IYA! Ihhh.. sehunnie kece banget yak…

Ketularkan Kai dia… *Kai : Kenapa aku yang selalu disalahkan? Author : karna wajah abang itu terlihat sangat pervert jadi cocok untuk disalahkan dalam hal seperti ini (dimutilasi Kkamjong)

Gomawo^^ iya… care banget sama sahabatnya yaa~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : **GOMAWO. JEONGMAL GOMAPTA *o*

Aduhhh author juga speechless nih baca review dari chingu^^

Waaaa… khamsahamnida xD

*pingsan kebanyakan dipuji*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Misskyu0604 : **Annyeong^^ Lee DongHwa imnida.

Author juga baru disini. Hehe… sama kita^^

Sepertinya begitu, lihatlah nanti~

Mianhae kalau updatenya lama. Jeongmal mianhae~

Btw.. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Oh Luhan : **whaaa… mianhae karna TBC nongol disana itu karna author ._.v

Bener banget, ehehe :D

Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomawo~

Aduh.. mianha updatenya lama. Hisk… mianhae… author beneran sibuk minggu – minggu ini… mianhae~

Gwechana, author udah seneng banget chingu mau baca dan review di chap ini~

Gomawo^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinie Hun : **Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo *.*

Eheheee… sip. Makasih loh ^^

Nah itu dia… virus Kai sudah menyebar kemana – mana bahkan sama Author dan Oppa Kirs *digorok Kai*

Mianhae kalau updatenya lama~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sari2min : **iya nihhhh~ wah jangan ditendang nanti dimakan Dio *Dio: lo kira gue kanibal Author : ehehehe*

Wah…. Kalau baca yang itu udah deg – degan apalagi baca yang chap 7 ini. Lebih baik jangan baca chap 7 deh ._.v tak baik untuk anak – anak. Suweerr deh~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**PhanieChoi : **iya nih TBC mengganggu~ hahahaa…. Iya nih uri Sehun udah mulai mesum lagi~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hani 1. 2. 3. 4 **: Annyeong^^ Gomawo :D

Gwechana. Author udah seneng chingu mau baca dan review di chap ini^^

Sip^^ Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**SaranghaeHunHan : **iya dong~ harus itu, mereka bakal nikah tapi engga tau kapan dan dimana~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden13 : ** Iya nih… dan punisgmentnya itu parah banget ._.v

Sip sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **Udah masuk kok. Itu tuh masuknya ke moderate revie jadi cuman author yang liat tapi kalau udah author approve baru bisa keliatan sama semua. Gitu chingu~ jadi reviewnya udah masuk dan dibaca sama author ^^

mianhae deh.. di chap ini author udah kasih ChanBaeknya~

Nah itu… mereka harus nikah dulu baru NCan~ tapi kayaknya nikahnya juga masih harus ditunda karna author belum masukin konfilk pada couple ini~

Jeongmal? Adeuh.. mianhae lagi, padahal author itu udah mencoba bikin se-sosweet mungkin.

Sip Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOticS : **YAYYYY! Selesai dan conflik selanjutnya menunggu~

Iya nihhhhhh~ tapi lebih baik ketularan kalau engga NCnya engga akan rame *yadong lagi*

Itu karna ketularan Sehun dan sehun ketularan Kai ._. *kembali menyalahkan Kai*

Dan akhirnya dihajar abis – abisan sama Sehun~

Btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyyeong Chingudeul^^. Bertemu lagi dengan author geje bernama Lee Dong Hwa. Sebelumnya kalian pasti merutuki author karna updatenya LAMAAAAA BANGETTTT. Author tau dan author juga mau minta maaf, semaaf maafnya. Karna beberapa hari kemaren author didera dengan ujian yang tak kunjung habisnya. Baiklah sebagai hantinya Chapter ini auhtor buat panjang banget dengan confilk yang engga da matinya dan ada beberapa moment dan kelakuan geje yang author tulis. Untung semua yang udah review makasih banyak. Yang belum, ayo dong~ author minta reviewnya *.* kaliankan readers yang baik. Ya sudah dari pada auhtor banyak bacot mending langsung baca aja~**

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T + **

**Chapter : 8/?**

Kai dan Dio kembali mengikuti kelas mereka. Dio memperhatian dosen dengan serius sedangkan Kai malah memperhatikan yeojachingunya tanpa mengedip. Dio yang tidak menyadarinya tetap saja memperhatikan dosen tanpa menatap Kai. Sampai akhirnya ada bisik – bisikan yang terdengar ditengah – tengah pembelajaran membuat Dio mau tidak mau menengok kebelakang mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat Dio menatap kebelakang hampir semua murid yang ada disana sedang memperhatikannya dan detik berikutnya mereka langsung bungkam karna Dio yang menatap mereka dengan intest. Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melirik Kai yang ada disebelahnya. _Oh… dear!_ Pekik Dio dalam hatinya, sang yeoja mengelus dadanya saat mendapati Kai menatapnya dengan wajah pervert. Dio segera memukul Kai dengan bukunya membuat Kai mengerjap kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Kai orang – orang memperhatikan kita." Jawab Dio sambil berbisik dan menulis materi yang ada dipapan tulis.

"So? Itu bukan urusanku juga… mereka iri melihat kita yang terlihat begitu serasi." Tungkas Kai dengan lancarnya dan kembali menatap Dio. Sang yeoja hanya menggeleng pelan, dia tak mungkin mengajak debat Kai saat pelajaran seperti ini. Jadi Dio lebih memilih mengabaikan Kai dan berkonsentrasi pada materi yang disampaikan oleh Dosen. Dio dengan tekun menulis apa yang memang perlu dia tulis dan mendengarkan semua penjelasan Dosen dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya sang Dosen mantap kearahnya. Sebenarnya tidak kearah Dio tapi kearah Kai yang sedari tadi tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Dio.

"Kim JoongIn." Panggil sang Dosen, Kai mengerjapkan matanya sedangkan Dio hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia sudah menyangka akan seperti ini.

"Ne songsaenim?" Tanya Kai dengan nada seolah - olah tak terjadi apapun.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kamu perhatikan huh? Saya atau Kyungsoo-sii?" Tanya Dosen itu pada Kai.

"Saya memperhatikan keduanya songsaenim." Jawab Kai masih dengan nada yang sama. Sang dosen menghembuskan nafas panjang, susah memang berbicara dengan Kai dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jika kamu memperhatikan keduanya silahkan kamu kerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis." Ucap Dosen. Dio dan semua yang ada dikelas membelalakan matanya. Mereka tau kalau soal – soal didepan adalah kumpulan soal – soal kalkulus yang sulit. Dio menatap Kai nanar. _Bisakah dia mengerjakan semua soal itu? Disana ada 5 soal dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya._ Ucap Dio dalam hatinya. Kai hanya tersenyum kearah Dio yang terlihat sangat khawatir kemudian dia bangkit dari kurisnya dan mengambil boardmarker yang ada di meja dosen dan langsung mengerjakan ke 5 soal itu. Semua murid diam, tak ada satupun yang berbicara, mereka sedang melihat Kai yang mengerjakan soal didepan papan tulis. Mereka mulai mengira – ngira apakah Kai bisa menyelesaikan semua soal itu atau tidak, dilain pihak Dio sedang berdoa dalam hatinya agar Kai bisa mengerjakan semua soal itu, dia tidak mau Kai-nya itu kena hukuman atau apapun yang bisa membawa masalah untuknya. Dio percaya kalau Kai bisa mengerjakan semua soal itu. Ya…. Dio harus percaya.

TEP.

Kai menaruh boardmarker itu kembali pada meja dosen. Kai melemparkan senyuman kebanggannya pada sang Dosen yang menatapnya.

"Songsaenim, saya sudah mengerjakan semua soalnya, dan saya yakin tidak ada yang salah satupun. Songsaenim bisa periksa sendiri." Ucap Kai. Sang Dosen bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap whiteboard yang penuh dengan jawaban Kai. Sang Dosen memerikanya beberapa kali memastikan kalau tidak ada kesalahan satupun, sang dosen memeriksanya dengan sangat teliti berharap ada satu hal yang salah tetapi nihil, semua jawabannya benar tanpa cacat satupun. Sang dosen yakin sekali kalau sedari tadi Kai sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, tapi bagaiman dia bisa mengerjakan ke lima soal ini dengan tepat?

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kai. Semua murid menatap sang Dosen. Apalagi Dio, yeoja itu terus berdoa pada tuhan agar tidak ada yang salah sama sekali.

"Bagaimana songsaenim? Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya salah seorang yeoja yang diketahui namanya adalah Hyohyeon. Sang Dosen menggeleng dan menatap Kai. Semua yang ada disana terkesiap kaget dan ikut menatap Kai. Sang yeojachingu yang tak lain adalah Dio menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Saya kira ada yang salah, haruskah saya sekalian menjelaskan semua soal ini?" tanya Kai. Sang Dosen hanya membelalak mata tak percaya pada ucapan Kai.

"Tidak usah." Jawab sang dosen.

"Kalau begitu bisa saya kembali duduk?" tanya Kai lagi sambil menatap Dio yang sedang memberikan senyuman kelegaanya.

"Chamkaman JoongIn-sii." Kaipun kembali menatap dosen.

"Ne songsaenim?"

"Saya yakin sedari tadi kamu memperhatikan Kyungsoo-sii tapi kenapa… kamu bisa mengerjakan semua soal ini?" tanya Dosen sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Terlihat sekali kalau dosen satu ini penasaran pada Kai.

"Ne dari tadi aku memang menatap Dio tapi telinga dan otakku menangkap semua apa yang dikatakan oleh songsaemin." Jawab Kai dengan santainya sambil menatap Dio. Sang dosen terkesiap termasuk semua murid yang ada disanapun ikut terkesiap.

"That's impossible." Gumam sang Dosen. Kai kembali menatap dosennnya dan menebar senyuman kebanggan.

"Mr… there's nothing impossible in this world." Timpal Kai. Sang Dosen berfikir lagi dengan perkataanya, benar! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika tuhan sudah menghendakinya. Sang dosenpun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kai meyambut uluran tangan itu walaupun dia tak mengerti.

"saya akan merekomendasikan kamu untuk masuk kelas gold. Kamu bisa menyelesaikan kuliahmu lebih cepat dari yang lain." Jawab sang dosen. Kai tersenyum dan menjatuhkan tangannya sesaat setelah dosennya itu melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Khamsahamnida songsaenim… keunde, Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ada dosen merekomendasikan saya untuk masuk kelas gold, tapi ini sudah ke tiga kalinya." Ucapan Kai tersebut membuat sang dosen dan beberapa murid terkejut. 3 kali. Bayangkan saja sudah ada 3 orang dosen berbeda yang merekomendasikan dirinya memasuki kelas gold. Mungkin aneh kenapa mereka kaget seperti itu. Jawabnnya tak lain dan tak bukan kalau kelas gold ini kelas yang special, kelas yang hanya memerlukan waktu setengah dari keseluruhan semester yang dijalani. Hebat bukan? Bahkan jika murid itu memang pintar dia bisa dengan cepat lulus dan mendapat gelar.

Dan para dosen tidak sembarangan merekomendasikan muridnya untuk masuk kekelas gold itu, hanya murid – murid tertentu yang memiliki kepintara dan IQ lebih yang mereka rekomendasikan.

Dan hanya Kai yang menolak kesempatan yang jarang itu, dia juga tidak hanya menolak sekali tapi 3 kali, bayangkan saja Kai menyia – nyiakan kesempatan emas itu 3 kali.

"waeyo?" tanya sang Dosen yang masih kaget.

"Karna jika saya masuk kelas itu, tidak ada yang bisa saya goda." Ucap Kai sambil menatap Dio.

"Yang benar saja?!" Pekik sang dosen cukup keras.

"Hehee.. tidak saya hanya bercanda songsaenim." Ucap Kai sambil tertawa. Sang dosen memutarkan bola matanya.

"jadi kenapa? Diluar sana banyak sekali murid yang ingin masuk ke kelas itu sedangkan dirimu malah menolaknya." Tanya sang Dosen.

"Entalah, menurutku tidak ada yang menarik jika saya masuk ke kelas itu. Mungkin karna tidak ada seseorang yang bisa menyemangati saya ketika kelas menjadi membosankan. Bukan hanya itu, jika saya masuk kelas itu aku tidak akan mempunyai motivasi untuk bangun pagi dan masuk kelas. " Ucap Kai sambil menatap Dio yang mulai tersipu.

"Apa itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo-sii?" Tanya sang Dosen sambil menatap Kai dan Dio secara bergatian.

"Begitulah kiranya, tapi tidak semua hal berkaitan dengan keputusanku ini bersangkutan dengan Dio. Masih ada hal lain yang membuat saya menolaknya." Ucap Kai sambil menaikan kedua bahunya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya sang dosen.

"Aku pikir jika aku masuk kedalam kelas gold mungkin aku akan dengan sangat cepat lulus, setelah itu aku akan menggantikan appa bekerja diperusahaan. Itu sama saja dengan aku menyia – nyiakan masa mudaku. Lagi pula.. aku tidak mau menyia – nyiakan masa mudaku dengan berkutat dengan pelajaran dan bisnis." Jelas Kai. Semua yang ada disana mengangguk saat mendengar Kai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apakah pendiranmu itu akan berubah ?" pertanyaan dari Dosennya itu membuat Dio menatap Kai. Jujur saja Kai itu bukan namja yang mudah mengubah pendiriannya.

"Mungkin saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini bukan?" Jawab Kai. Sang dosen mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Kai.

"Kalau begitu jika suatu saat kamu berpindah haluan dan menginginkan masuk ke kelas gold maka songsaenim pasti akan langsung memasukanmu."

"Ne songsaenim, Khamsahamnida." Ucap Kai sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Kalau begitu kamu boleh duduk lagi." Kaipun memutar badannya dan kembali duduk dipingir Dio. Sang namja langsung melirik kearah Dio dan kembali memperhatikan yeoja itu dan tidak memperdulikan teman – teman dan sang dosen yang terkikik karna tingkahnya. Sedangkan sang yeoja hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali memperhatikan dosen yang mulai menerangkan ke lima soal yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai… kenapa kamu tidak masuk ke kelas gold saja sih? Sayang sekali jika kamu menolaknya. Aku disini mendukungmu 100 bahkan 1000 persen." Ucap Dio sambil melahap ice creamnya.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? Aku tidak mau membuang masa mudaku dengan hal seperti itu, aku ingin menikmatinya… aku ingin selalu bisa menggodamu chagi~" Jawab Kai sambil mencolek dagu Dio.

"Aish… berhentilah bercanda Kai, kalau hanya itu bukankah kita masih bisa bertemu disekolah? Bahkan kita masih bisa bertemu dikantin." Ucap Dio sambil menepis tangan Kai.

"Arrasseo… tapi aku tidak mau kalau tiba – tiba saja ada namja yang dengan sengaja merayumu… asal kamu tau… kamu itu terlalu menggoda." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum pervert.

"Ya! Kai aku serius jangan bercanda." Ucap Dio sambil memukul lengan Kai dengan tasnya.

"Appo… arra… arra… mianhae…" Ucap Kai sambil meringis. Diopun menghentikan pukulannya dan menaruh kembali tasnya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa? Bukankah akan sangat bagus jika kamu cepat lulus." Tanya Dio.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau itu terjadi, aku masih ingin menikmati masa remajaku." Jawab Kai.

"Masa remaja itukan tidak terlalu penting Kai, kamu tau Minho ahjussi sudah tua, seharunya kamu membantu dia." Ucap Dio. Kai menghela nafas panjang dan menatap menatap keluar jendela. Pikirkannya berkelana kemana – mana memikirkan perkataan Dio barusan.

"Aku tau… tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan masa remajaku. Mungkin bagimu tidak penting, tapi menurutku masa remaja adalah masa dimana kita melihat bagaimana itu dunia, merasakan segala perasaan dari mulai yang terpait sampai termanis, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya begitu saja hanya untuk alasan yang tak penting seperti membantu appa. Aku yakin appa masih bisa bertahan sampai aku lulus." Ucap Kai. Dio menghela nafas memang sulit sekali merubah pendirian seorang Kim JoongIn.

"baiklah jika itu pendapatmu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu." Ucap Dio. Kai memandang kearah Dio dan tersenyum, sedetik setelahnya Kai menggeser kurisnya dan memeluk Dio dengan erat dan mencium pipinya.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kai.

"Nado." Jawab Dio. Kaipun melepaskan pelukannya karna dia sadar kalau mereka masih ada dikantin kampus.

"Kai, kenapa tadi kamu bisa mengerjakan semua soal itu?" Tanya Dio sambil mendongak menatap Kai.

"Kamu tau jawabanya, karna namjamu ini pintar." Jawab Kai dengan narsisnya. Dio menyuapkan ice creamnya lagi.

"Aku serius Kai, bukankah kamu sedari awal kelas masuk terus saja memperhatikanku?" Tanya Dio. Kai mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja, mataku tak akan lepas dari dirimu." Ucap Kai. Dio kembali tersipu, Kai benar – benar pintar menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kamu bisa mengerjakan soal itu sedangkan kamu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan songsaenim?" Tanya Dio sambil meletakan sendok ke mangkuk ice creamnya.

"Aku memang tidak memperhatikannya tapi aku mendengarkannya, sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengerti soal – soal yang tadi, jadi dengan mudah aku kerjakan semuanya." Jawab Kai. Dio mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya. Kai memang namja pintar, dia hanya cukup mendengarkan dan dia mengerti. _Andai saja aku memiliki otak secerdas Kai._ Ucap Dio dalam hatinya. Dio menghela nafas panjang, dia yang selalu memperhatikan dosen masih saja ada yang dia tidak mengerti, sedangkan Kai? Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus mengajariku pelajaran kalkulus yang barusan." Ucap Dio mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata bulatnya membuat Kai ingin kembali memakannya.

"Shireo…" Jawab Kai. Sang yeoja yang mendengar penolakan langsung mengerucurkan bibirnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Dio.

"bukankah tadi kamu sudah memperhatikan dengan serius? Kenapa masih menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu?" Tanya Kai.

"Itu karna aku masih tidak mengerti, songsaenim mengajarkanya terlalu cepat, aku hanya bisa menangkap beberapa hal saja." Ucap Dio sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kai terkekeh pelan melihat sifat kekanak – kanakan yeojanya itu kembali.

"Kai, ne? jebal, hari ini kita sudah tidak ada kelas jadi kita bisa ke perpustakaan atau kerumahmu, jebal." Rengek Dio sambil menarik – narik lengan baju Kai dengan manjanya.

"Ne, arraseo, aku akan mengajarimu, sekarang habiskan saja ice creammu dulu." Ucap Kai. Dio mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia menyodorkan mangkuk ice creamnya pada Kai.

"Suapi aku." Ucap Dio dengan manjanya. Kai tersenyum dan mengambil sesendok ice cream dan menyuapkannya pada Dio.

"Mashita." Ucap Dio. Kai terkekeh pelan, bagaiman Dio bisa kekanan – kanakan disaat memakai baju yang menggoda seperti ini. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan dan terus menyuapi Dio sampai suapan terakhir.  
"Sudah?" tanya Kai sesaat setelah Dio membersihakn mulutnya yang penuh dengan ice cream.

"Ne." Jawab Dio sambil menebar senyuman manisnya. CHU~ Secepat kilat Kai mengecup bibir Dio. Untung saja saat itu kantin sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih lalu lalang, kalau tidak Dio pasti akan menganggung malu karna terus diperhatikan.

"Ya Kai!" Protes Dio sambil menjauh dari Kai.

"Hehehe. aku gemas padamu babySoo." Ucap Kai sambil mencubit pipi chuby Dio.

"Aish… kau ini, tidakah puas saat kita dimobil tadi?" Tanya Dio dengan nada ketus.

"Aku tidak akan puas jika menyangkut dirimu chagi~" Goda Kai.

"Aish… kau ini." Ucap Dio sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangannya didada. Membuat tingkat keimutannya semakin meningkat dan hal itu juga yang membuat Kai semakin jatuh cinta padanya. _Dio memang selalu terlihat sangat manis kapan dan dimanapun bahkan saat sedang marah seperti ini. Tapi tidak saat dia meneteskan air matanya. Tapi tenang saja Chagi aku tak akan membuatmu menangis._ Kai bergumam dalam benaknya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana? Perpustakaan atau rumahmu?" Tanya Dio.

"Bagaimana kalau rumahku saja? Aku mempunyai banyak buku mengenai kalkulus." Ucap Kai mengusulkan. Dio mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Gerakan Dio barusan membuat breatsnya sedikit bergetar dan terpampang didepan muka pervert Kai membuat namja itu harus menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Kanjja Kai, Jangan buang – buang waktu." Ucap Dio sambil menyeret Kai.

"Ah… N…e…" Ucap Kai sambil mengikuti Dio, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mencoba mengenyahkan pikirkan pervertnya itu dari benaknya. _Cukup Kai! Dio sudah melakukannya untukmu tadi._ Ucap Kai dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat Luhan kembali bangun, dia regangkan tubuhnya yang masih kaku. Satu hal yang baru saja dia sadari, Sehun tak ada disampingnya. Masih dengan mata yang tertutup Luhan menjalarkan tanganya mencari Sehun tapi tangannya tak kunjung menemukan tubuh namja itu maka diapun membuka matanya. Dia menatap kasur sampingnya kosong. Dia menebar pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sehun. Kemana namja itu? Luhanpun membaringkan lagi tubuhnya dan menarik selimut itu menutupi dirinya sampai sebatas dada. Luhan melirik kearah jam yang ada diatas pintu, ternyata masih jam 7 pagi. Luhanpun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, jujur saja dia masih lelah karna kejahilah Sehun. Luhan tidak perduli dengan badannya yang lengket dan bau orang yang bercinta tercium jelas disekitarnya, dia benar – benar masih mengantuk. Luhanpun memejamkan matanya dan membalikan tubuhnya kesamping. Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan rasa hangat merayapi dirinya, seseorang tengah memeluknya. Luhan mau tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan membuka matanya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Sehunnie." Rengek Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan membawa yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya. Ternyata Sehun sudah berpakaian dan badannya sudah harum.

"Sehunnie kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Luhan kembali membuka matanya.

"Ne" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengembungkan pipinya dan memukul pelan dada Sehun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan memukulnya.

"Tidak adil. Kenapa kamu sudah mandi sedangkan aku baru saja bangun? Tak adil, seharusnya kamu menungguku bangun." Ucap Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi Sehun. Sang namja hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali memeluk Luhan yang terbungkus rapat oleh selimut. Sehun menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu ingin aku menungumu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Apa kamu ingin saat aku menunggumu, aku kehilangan kendali dan menyerangmu lagi?" Bisik Sehun dengan suara rendah yang menggoda. Luhan membulatkan mata. _Tidak, tidak sekarang, aku masih sangat ngilu._

"Bagaimana hemm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup pelan jejak Kiss Mark yang sudah dia buat di leher Luhan yang terekspos.

"Andwe. Lebih baik kamu mandi duluan, aku masih sangat ngilu Sehunnie. Jika kamu terus menyerangku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana nanti aku jadinya." Ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Sehun terkekeh dan membalikan tubuh Luhan.

"Kamu tentu saja akan menikmatinya." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium hidung Luhan.

"ya, awalanya tapi saat selesai rasa ngilunya kembali." Ucap Luhan sambil menutup mata menikmati kecupan Sehun di seluruh wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh. Luhan membuka mata dan memukul kepala Sehun pulang.

"Hannie-ah appo." Rengek Sehun.

"Pervert!" Ucap Luhan. Saat yeoja itu akan membalikan badannya Sehun dengan cekatan menahannya.

"Arrasseo, jangan marah seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan. Sang yeoja mendesah panjang dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie… aku masih ngantuk." Ucap Luhan dengan manjanya. Sehun kembali terkekeh dan semakin membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu tidur lagi saja, toh ini juga masih sangat pagi." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali bangun untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, dia langsung menatap jam yang ada disana. Oh God! Dia terkejut saat menatap jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Luhan melirik kepinggir dan menatap Sehun yang ternyata ikut tertidur bersamanya. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dam berlari ke kamar mandi dengan naked. Dia langsung membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lengket.

"Akkhh…" Luhan sedikit meringis saat dia akan masuk kedalam bathtub karna bagian bawahnya masih sangat sakit.

"Dia benar – benar mengajarku sampai pagi." Gumam Luhan sambil memasukan dirinya pada bathtub.

Setengah jam kemudian Luhan baru saja selesai mandi, dia kembali memakai bajunya yang kemarin sudah dikeringkan. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas. Luhan berjalan dengan pelan. Terlihat kalau Luhan sedikit mengangkangkan kakinya karna bagian bawahnya masih sangat ngilu saat dicoba untuk berjalan. _Bersabarlah… Ini sudah menjadi resikomu. _Ucap dalam hatinya. Luhan membuka knop pintu dengan pelan mencoba agar tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun, dia tidak mau membangunkan Sehun. Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar dan memasuki dapur. Luhan membuka lemari es milik Sehun dan menatapnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia makan sehari – hari? Lihat ini hanya ada beberapa sayuran layu dan seongok daging yang sudah sangat mengering." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Rencananya memasakpun sepertinya harus di tunda dulu. Luhan mengambil tasnya dan mengalungkan syal untuk menutupi maha karya seorang Oh Sehun di lehernya. Setelah itu langsung keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Luhan berusaha berjalan senorma mungkin, walau beberapa kali dia harus mengigit bibir, menahan rasa ngilu yang masih menjalar di bagian bawahnya. Luhan mengunjungi supermarket yang untungnya ada di sebrang apartemen ini. Luhan dengan cekatan memilih bahan – bahan makanan, Luhan mendorong troli yang sudah penuh dengan bahan makanan dan beberapa makanan ringan. Sesudah memastikan kalau belanjaannya cukup untuk makanan Sehun, diapun langung menuju kasir dan membayar semua belanjaanya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang saat ternyata belanjaanya lumayan banyak ada dua kantong besar yang penuh dengan makanan. Mau tidak mau dia harus membawanya sampai apartemen Sehun. _Hey… ini hanya sedikit, tidak akan berat, toh hanya tinggal membawanya ke sebrang jalan, ayo Luhan! Hwaiting!_ Luhanpun tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua kantong keresek itu dengan semangat. Dengan susah payah Luhanpun sampai didepan apartemen Sehun, dia memasukan password apartemen Sehun dan… KLEK. Pintupun terbuka, Luhan langsung masuk sambil membawa kantong kereseknya. Dia dengan gesitan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan milik Sehun dan segera menyeret semua belanjaanya memasuki dapur. Luhan menghembuskan nafas dan memandang semua belanjaannya, dia langsung memasukan makanan itu kedalam kulkas dan lemari makanan yang ada didapur. 10 menit kemudianpun Luhan sudah selesai memberekan semua belanjaanya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal minta ampun.

"Setidaknya sekarang Sehun tidak akan kelaparan dan makan diluar." Gumam Luhan. Sang yeoja sudah mempersiapkan semua bahan untuk masakannya kali ini. Dia mempersiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat Hoeddeok. Hoeddok adalah semacam pancake, hanya pembuatannya lebih rumit. Sebenarnya ini kedua kalinya Luhan membuat Hoeddeok, tapi dulu saat dia pertama kali membuatnya dia gagal, dia telalu banyak memberi ragi dan gula merah. Tapi dengan tekad yang kuat Luhan kembali mencoba untuk membuatnya. Luhanpun mulai membuat Hoeddeok. Beberapa kali dia menatap ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan resep membuat Hoeddeok yang benar. Karna dia sudah lupa cara membuatnya jadi hanya Omm Google-lah yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Luhan menatap bingung ponselnya, dulu saat dia membuatnya, Baekhyun dan Xiumin-lah yang mengajarkan semuanya, sayangnya saat ini dia tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Tapi bukan Luhan jika dia menyerah begitu saja, diapun terus saja berkutat dengan masakannya sampai tak terasa satu jampun terlewati. Luhan menyerka keringat yang ada keningnya. Sekarang dia sedang membuat sirup untuk menyiram adonan yang tadi dia sudah buat. Dia membuat sirup itu dari campuran kayu manis, gula merah, kenari dan satu bumbu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Bumbu Cinta. (Author : Ceilah eonnie Luhan lebai deh. Luhan : bukan urusan kamu thor, aku juga bikin ini buat Sehun bukan buat kamu. Author : bilang aja eonnie pelit. Luhan : pergi sana jangan menggangu jalan cerita. Author : Arraseo -_-)

Aroma kayu manis dan gula merah tercium keseluruh penjuru apartemen, membuat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur langsung terbangun. Perutnya yang memang belum disini langsung merespon saat mencium aroma makanan yang menggoda itu. Sehun menatap ke sebelahnya, ternyata Luhan sudah tak ada disana, Sehunpun tersenyum dan bangkit dari kasur, mengikuti aroma masakan yang menggoda ini.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menemukan Luhan tengah mempersiapkan Hoeddeok diatas dua buah piring. Sehun bersandar pada tembok dan memperhatikan Luhan yang masih menata Hoeddeok di piring. Sehun tersenyum tak kala melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan saat menuangkan sirup diatas adonanya.

"YAY!" Teriak Luhan saat menatap hasil karyanya. Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya langsung bertepuk tangan dan menghampirinya. Luhan terkejut dan sontak memutar tubuhnya, dia mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Membuat apa chagi? Sepertinya harum sekali." Ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan kembali menatap makanan buatannya.

"aku membuat Hoeddeok. Kamu mau?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun yang ada berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Kamu bisa membuat Hoeddeok?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau rasanya akan seenak yang kamu pikirkan. Untuk informasi saja, ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat Hoeddeok tanpa bantuan Baekkie dan Xiumin. Kekeke.." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Aku yakin rasanya pasti akan sangat enak. Gomawo chagi." CHU~ Sehunpun mencium pipi Luhan sekilas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun membawa kedua piring itu ke atas meja makan, sedangkan Luhan masih berblusing ria karna mendapatkan kecupan manis dipipinya pagi ini. Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kulkas membawa sebotol susu yang sudah dibelinya tadi, Luhan menuangkan susu itu pada dua buah gelas dan membawanya pada meja makan. Sehun yang sudah sedari tadi duduk diatas meja menatap Luhan. _Oh god! Lihatlah cara berjalan Luhan, aku yakin bagian bawahnya masih sangat sakit, apa aku keterlaluan?_ Tanya Sehun saat melihat cara jalan Luhan yang sedikit mengangkang.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan duduk dihadapannya.

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan sang tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Apa semalam aku terlalu kasar? Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menyesal. Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ada diatas meja.

"Gwechana, aku masih bisa menahannya." Ucap Luhan dengan tulusnya. Memang benar, dia lebih baik menahan sakit dibagain bawahnya dari pada dia harus melihat Sehun memilih yeoja lain.

"Sekarang kita makan Ne? aku sudah lapar." Lanjut Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. _Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh… dari mana Luhan mendapatkan semua bahan makanan ini? Aku sangat yakin kalau semua persediaan makanan di lemari dan kulkasku sudah habis. Aku yakin akan hal itu! Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau…_

"Luhannie… apa kamu pergi ke supermaket yang ada didepan apartemen?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya.

"Tentu saja, oh ya… aku juga membelikan persedian makanan untukmu kar…"

"Kamu membelinya sendiri? Dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Tungkas Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan heran dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku? Jangan bilang sepanjang jalan kamu menahan rasa sakit itu? Oh… satu lagi.. jangan bilang kalau kamu membeli banyak makanan dan membawanya ke sini sendiri?" Luhan mengangguk, membenarnya semua perkataan Sehun.

"Mianhae." Ucap Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu yang meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf chagi." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik kursinya kesamping Luhan dan mengelus pipi tirus Luhan.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak usah melakukan semua ini, seharusnya kamu meminta bantuanku, aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin kesakitan." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan dalam dan penuh cinta.

"Ne, lain kali akan akan meminta bantuanmu Sehunnie." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus, kanjja kita makan." Luhanpun mengangguk dan mulai menyantap makannya.

"Emm…. Ini enak chagi, bukannya kamu bilang kalau kamu baru bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan berbinar – binar.

"Ne, ini enak sekali. Kamu memang calon istri yang baik." Ucap Sehun. Blush~ Darah Luhan kembali berdesir deras menuju pipinya. _Calon istri?_ Tanya Luhan dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa chagi? Kamu tidak suka aku memanggilmu calon istri?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak kearah Sehun dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aniyo… aku hanya… apa kamu akan menikahiku?" Tanya Luhan ragu – ragu. Sehun mengelus tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Tentu saja, dan pasti akan. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu dan mengkhiantimu setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama ini, setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku tau ini masih bisa dibilang terlalu cepat, tapi kamu bisa memegang perkataanku, cepat atau lambat aku akan mempersuntingmu dan menjadikanmu belahan jiwaku, menjadikanmu ibu dari anakku, menjadikanmu sepenuhnya milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa mengusiknya." Jawaban Sehun barusan sontak membuat Luhan membelalakan mata. Walau Luhan tidak bisa membaca pikiran dan melihat hati Sehun tapi yeoja itu bisa merasakan kalau Sehun mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati, membuat hatinya terkunci dan akan selalu percaya pada Sehun.

"Ne, aku percaya dan akan menunggu saat ucapanmu itu terjadi." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan mencium punggung tangan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat Lain…

…_USA, New York. 07.00…_

Seorang yeoja tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian, sebenarnya bukan pakaian dirinya yang dia siapkan tetapi pakaian suaminya.

"Honey! Hurry up or we will be late." Teriak seorang yeoja pada suaminya yang masih berada dikamar mandi. KLEK. Pintu kamar mandipun terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja yang sebenarnya sudah berusia tetapi masih sangat terlihat muda dan tampan (Author : OPPA! OPPA! SARANGHAE! *ditendang reades mengganggu jalan cerita*)

"Finally…" Gumam Tao sambil menggeleng pelan saat suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi. Jujur saja kadang waktu mandi yang dihabiskan Kris lebih lama dari pada istrinya.

"I'm sorry baby, you know…"

"I know, I get it, just… wear it." Tungkas Tao sambil menyerahkan baju yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Kamu mau aku menggantinya disini?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah pervertnya.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, cepat ganti bajumu." Ucap Tao yang kemudian duduk di meja riasnya dan mulai berdandan. Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya. 5 menit kemudian Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati istrinya masih sibuk merias wajahnya.

"Have you done?" Tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk setelah memastikan kalau dia sudah terlihat cantik.

"Sini biar aku pasangkan dasimu." Taopun beranjak dari kuris dan memasangkan dasi di leher jenjang Kris. Sang namja hanya diam sambil memperhatikan istrinya.

"What?" Tanya Tao saat sadar kalau Kris terus memperhatikannya.

"You're beautifull." Jawab Kris.

"I know, everyone said like that to me." Gumam Tao dengan narsisnya. Kris tersenyum dan menangkap tangan Tao yang masih sibuk memasangkan dasi untuknya.

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi narsis seperti ini hemm?" Tanya Kris sambil memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Chu~ Krispun mengecup bibir pink milik istrinya. Mula – mula hanya kecupan lembut semata tetapi Kris tergoda untuk terus memperdalam ciumannya. Tao yang merasakan hawa tak beres dari suaminya langsung menarik lepas tautan mereka.

"Jika diteruskan kita tidak akan pernah sampai ke kantor." Ucap Tao kembali membenarkan dasi Kris.

"Ayolah… toh ini hari sabtu, tidak masuk sekali tidak salah kan? Toh kita pemilik perusahaannya." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk pinggang Tao dan kembali memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Karna kita pemilik perusahaan maka kita harus mencontohkan sikap yang baik untuk semua karyawan kita. Selesai." Ucap Tao sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dasi yang sudah menempel rapih di leher Kris.

"Tapi aku merindukamu." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk Tao dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri.

"Me too." Jawb Tao membalas pelukan Kris. "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita 'melakukannya' nanti malam?" Mata Kris membulat sempurna dan berbinar – binar. Dia menatap tao mencoba bertanya apakah perkataan yeoja itu benar atau hanya bualan semata.

"Aku serius, jika kamu tidak mau ya sudah, toh bukan aku yang rugi disini." Ucap Tao sambil melepaskan pelukan Kris dan beranjak untuk mengambil tasnya. Sang namja yang baru sadar langsung yang memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Ne. aku tidak mungkin menolak satu itu." Tao tersenyum tak kentara, dia juga sudah menduga kalau suaminya itu tidak mungkin menolak ucapannya barusan. Tao mengangguk dan memasangkan jas untuk suaminya, Tao merapikan sas itu dan menata rambut Kris yang masih sedikit berantakan. Sungguh istri yang benar – benar bisa melayani suaminya.

"Well.. masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi untuk sarapan sebelum kita berangkat." Ucap Tao sambil menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Oke. Don't waste our time." Ucap Kris menarik Tao menuju meja makan, sedari tadi pagi Tao memang sudah memasak untuk mereka berdua walau sebenarnya mereka bisa saja memesan makanan atau mungkin makanan di restorant tapi sayangnya Kris hanya menyukai makanan buatan istrinya.

Merekapun makan dalam diam sesekali Kris menatap Tao yang makan dengan tengannya. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, jika dia bisa memilih dia hanya ingin bersama yeoja yang ada dihadapannya, cukup memandangnya tanpa melakukan apapun sudah bisa membuat Kris terpesona dan terbang ke langit paling tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Dio sudah sampai di rumah Kai. Mereka segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Dio menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sopa empuk yang ada disana, sedangkan Kai duduk disampingnya. Jujur saja pikirkan pervertnya masih ada. Tapi Kai berusaha untuk tidak menyerang Dio (lagi) karna Dio terlihat kelelahan, mungkin karna pelajaran hari ini yang menguras otaknya.

"Dio-ah kamu terlihat pucat chagi." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus pipi Dio yang biasanya merah sekarang terlihat pucat pasi.

"Gwechana, mungkin aku hanya kecapean saja atau mungkin karna tadi aku memakan ice cream terlalu banyak." Ucap Dio.

"Kamu yakin masih ingin belajar?" Dio mengangguk dan membuka tas mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya.

"Keras kepala." Gumam Kai. Dio yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lemah dan menarik Kai untuk duduk di karpet. Merekapun mulai sesi belajarnya. Seperti biasa menjelaskan beberapa rumus dan cara cepat untuk mengerjakan soal kalkulus, Kai juga menjelaskan soal yang tadi dia kerjakan didepan kelas. Dio memijat pelan pelipisnya karna pusing. Kai melihat Dio semakin pucat sekarang bibirnya juga sudah mulai memutih.

"Dio? Gwechana?" Tanya Kai. Sang yeoja tak menjawab, dia menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kai, kepalaku pusing sekali." Ujar Dio dengan suara lemah. Kai langsung mengangkat kepala Dio dan menatap sang yeoja. Kai menyentuh kening Dio dengan punggung tangannya.

"Chagi. Kamu panas sekali." Ucap Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"Kai, pusing sekali." Gumama Dio lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit saja, kanjja." Ucap Kai mengangkat Dio dengan pelan tapi sang yeoja menggeleng pelan.

"Shireo, aku tidak mau, kamu taukan aku benci sekali rumah sakit, antarkan aku pulang saja." Ucap Dio. Kai tidak bisa memaksa Dio, pertama karna Dio benci sekali rumah sakit yang kedua Dio adalah yeoja yang keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu tunggu dulu disini, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu dulu." Ucap Kai sambil mengangkat tubuh lemas Dio dan menyandarkannya di sopa. Dengan cepat Kai pergi ke dapur dan menyuruh maidnya untuk membuatkah teh. Tak lama waktu berselang, Kaipun kembali membawakan teh hangat untuk Dio.

"Chagi, minum ini dulu. Kata maidku ini bisa mengurangi suhu saat kita demam." Ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Dio.

"Gomawo." Ucap Dio sambil mencoba untung bangkit. Sebelah tangan Kai digunakan untuk membantu Dio bangkit untuk duduk sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegang gelas dan meminumkannya pada sang yeoja.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini, nanti kalau kamu sudah baikan, aku akan antarkan kamu pulang." Ucap Kai disambut dengan anggukan oleh Dio.

"Dio sebaiknya kamu tidur di kamarku saja, jangan tidur disopa seperti ini." Ucap Kai saat melihat Dio yang terkulai lemas di sopa.

"Gwechana, kamar kamu kan ada dilantai dua, aku tidak akan kuat jika harus berjalan keatas." Ucap Dio. Kai tersenyum dan menglus pipi chubby Dio.

"Aku bisa mengendongmu chagi." Dio menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak usah, aku baik – baik saja Kai." Tapi Kai tidak melihat Dio baik – baik saja, bagaimana seseorang dikatakan baik – baik saja jika suhu tubuhnya tinggi dan wajahnya pucat. Kaipun merangkup tubuh Dio dan membawanya ala bridal style menuju kamar tamu yang ada dilantai satu. Dio yang tadinya akan protes mengurungkan niatnya karna kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut.

"Kamu istirahatlah disini, aku akan menunggumu sampai baikan baru aku akan membawamu pulang, aku yakin Key ahjumma dan Onew ahjussi tidak ada dirumah." Dio mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Kai menyelumuti Dio dan duduk disamping yeoja itu.

"Kai?"

"Hem?"

"Bernyanyilah untukku." Bisik Dio pelan, entah kenapa suaranya jadi mengecil. Kai mengangguk dan mulai bersenandung pelan.

_She's my baby_

_Saehayan geu son kkeut-e_

_No-ga beolin Chocolate_

_You walking into my door._

Dio sudah terlelap sebelum Kai benar – benar menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Kai mengelus surai hitam Dio dan mengecup keningnya. Kai beranjak dari kasur dan meninggalkan Dio agar tidur tenang sementara dirinya membereskan tumpukan buku di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata bulatnya, mencoba membiasakan dirinya dari bias warna yang memasuku kornea matanya. Dio merasa kepalanya yangtadi berat sudah terasa lebih baik, Dio memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari Kai. KLEK. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar yang dia tempati, ternyata itu Kai.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kai yang langsung duduk disamping Dio.

"Aku sudah baikan. Bisakah kamu antarkan aku pulang Kai? Aku ingin istirahat dirumah saja." Ucap Dio.

"Ne, aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucap Kai. Dio berusaha bangkit tapi sayang badannya terlalu lemas untuk menompang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gwechana?" Tanya Kai yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Dio sebelum yeoja itu membentur pinggiran kasur.

"Ne, hanya saja tubuhku masih lemas." Ucap Dio. Kai mengangguk dan dengan sekali raupan Kai menggendong Dio ala bridal styel. Satu maid mengikuti mereka sampai di garasi, sang maid membukakan pintu untuk Dio sedangkan Kai mendudukan Dio dengan pelan kedalam mobil.

"Gomawo." Bisik Dio. Sang maid mengangguk dan menutup pintu mobil. Kai segera duduk di belakang kemudi dan mengantarkan Dio kerumahnya. Jarak antara rumah Dio dan Kai memang tidak terlalu jauh jadi dengan cepat Kai sampai di rumah Dio.

"Kamu tunggu disini sebentar." Ucap Kai sebelum keluar dari mobil. Dio tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa meng-iya-kan. Kai berlari kecil kedalam rumah Dio dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan dua maid Dio.

"Nyonya? Gwechana?" Tanya sang maid.

"Gwechana." Bisik Dio. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menggendong Dio keluar dari mobil. Kai tak habis pikir, bagaimana Dio mengatakan kalau dia baik – baik saja sedangkan dirinya terlihat begitu lemas dan pucat.

Sang maid membukakan pintu rumah agar Kai bisa masuk, dengan segera Kai melesat menuju kamar Dio yang untung saja ada dilantai dasar. Sang maid kembali membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Kai menurunkan Dio diatas kasurnya dan menyelimuti yeoja itu.

"Dio-ah, sebaikanya kita pergi ke dokter saja." Usul Kai. Dio menggeleng pelan dan menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Nan Gwechana Kai, mungkin ini karna tadi aku makan ice cream." Jawab Dio berupa bisikan. Kai menghela nafas panjang, Dio memang tidak bisa dipaksa jika menyangkut urusan rumah sakit. Kai menyuruh kedua maid itu untuk membuatkan bubur, karna sepertinya sedari tadi pagi Dio sama sekali belum makan.

"Kai, kamu pulanglah, aku baik – baik saja disini." Ucap Dio.

"Shireo. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kamu benar – benar sembuh." Tolak Kai.

"Ini sudah larut Kai, besok kamu harus sekolah. Jangan seperti anak kecil." Ucap Dio.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus berjanji akan memakan bubur kamu sampai habis, kalau aku mendengar kamu tidak memakan buburmu aku akan datang kesini walaupun itu tengah malam dan menyuapimu untuk makan. Arra?" Dio terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan dari namjachingunya.

"Ne, arraseo." Jawab Dio. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi pucat Dio dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku pulang. Ne?" Dio mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan ragu Kaipun keluar dari kamar Dio, Kai menitipkan Dio pada maid yang mengurusi rumahnya,seharusnya disaat Dio sakit seperti ini ada orang tua yang menjaganya tapi sayang orang tuanya ada diluar kota karna kepentingan bisnis. Kalau saja bukan Dio yang menyuruhnya pulang Kai pasti akan menjaga yeoja itu, tapi ini permintaan Dio, mau tidak mau Kai akhirnya pulang dan terpaksa besok dia harus pergi ke sekolah sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah menampakan cahayanya. Seorang namja masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, rasanya dia tidak memiliki semangat untuk bangun pagi ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari kasur walau beberapa kali maidnya sudah mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Dia benar – benar malas untuk bergerak. Tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Kai meraih ponselnya dan menjawab telphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucap Kai dengan datar.

"_Yeoboseyo… Kai bangunlah ini sudah pagi." _ Ucap seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Dio diujung telphone sana.

"Chagiya!" pekik Kai langsung menyikapkan selimutnya saat mendengar suara merdu yang sangat dia khawatirkan.

"_Wae? Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu?" _

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kamu baik – baik saja? Apa aku harus kesana? Apakah ada yang kamu butuhkan? Katakan padaku." Rentetan pertanyaan itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Kai.

"_Berhentilah mengomel seperti umma Kai. Nan Gwechana." _

"Jawaban yang sama. 'Nan Gwechana.' Dari kemarin kamu selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan kata itu, jawab aku secara rinci."

"_Hehehe… mianhae. Aku sudah lebih baik Kai, hanya saja masih lemas. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke kampus hari ini. Jadi kamu pergilah sendiri, perhatikan Dosen dengan baik, jangan memperhatikan yeoja lain. Aku tau kamu pintar tetapi tetap saja kamu harus menghargai Dosen. Arra?"_

"Berhentilah mengomel seperti umma."

"_Hehehe… pergilah ke kampus nanti saat pulang kamu boleh datang kesini."_

"Baiklah, ini semua karna kamu yang menyuruhku. Aku janji akan memperhatikan dosen dan tak akan melirik yeoja lain."

"_Hahha baguslah, cepat mandi dan sarapan."_

"Ne, Umma~ kekeke~ Saranghae."

"_Hahaha… nado saranghae~"_

Kaipun menutup telphoenya dan beranjak dari kasur, dia masuk kekamar mandinya dan segera membersihkan badan. Sungguh! Kalau bukan karna Dio, dia sama sekali tidak akan datang ke kelas. Kai menata rambutnya sekilas dan menyambar tasnya. Diapun langsung pergi ke sekolah sendirian.

Sesampainya disekolah Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kai sadar betul kalau sedari tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, yah… walau ini sudah biasa tapi ada tatapan berbeda dari mereka, tapi Kai tak mengambil pusing dia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Kai!" Seru seseorang membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari sumber suara.

"Luhan-ah." Ucap Kai saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik berjalan kearahnya. Luhan mengerutkan kening dan memperlambat langkahnya, dia mengedarkan pandanganya menatap beberapa orang yang tengah mencuri pandangn kearah Kai. _Ah… aku tau._ Ujar Luhan dalam benaknya.

"Luhan-ah, hari ini kita mempunyai kelas yang sama kan?" Tanya Kai saat Luhan sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ne, tapi… mana Dio?" Tanya Luhan, saat melihat kalau Dio tak ada disamping Kai. Jika diibaratkan dengan pribahasa, Dimana ada gula disitu pasti ada semut, Dimana ada Dio disana pasti ada Kai. Tapi sepetinya pribahasa itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

"Dio sedang sakit." Jawab Kai sambil berjalan disamping Luhan.

"Mworago?" Tanya Luhan kaget. Dio bukan wanita yang mudah terkena penyakit jadi wajar saja kalau Luhan kaget.

"Dia ada di rumah sedang beristirahat, kemarin suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi belum lagi badannya yang begitu lemas." Jawab Kai sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Luhan menepuk punggu Kai pelan, dia tau kalau Kai tidak tahan jika tidak bersama Dio. _Hem… mereka berdua ini sudah seperti Romeo and Juliet saja._ Gumam Luhan daman hatinya. Mereka terus berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, sepanjang jalan masih ada saja beberapa pasang mata yang menatap Kai.

"Luhan." Bisik Kai. Luhan yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menengok kearah Kai.

"Wae?"

"Kamu tau kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Aku tau ini sudah biasa tapi aku merasakan kalau tatapan mereka kali ini berbeda." Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Mereka sudah sampai dikelas, Kai memilih duduk dibelakang sedangkan Luhan berada didepannya.

"Itu karna mereka heran." Ucap Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Heran? Maksudmu?" tanya Kai sambil mencondongkan badannya.

"Mereka heran kenapa kamu sendiri, biasanya kamu bersama Dio tapi tidak kali ini, kamu tau? Tadi aku sempat mendengar kalau mereka berharap kamu dan Dio putus jadi ada peluan untuk mereka mendapatkanmu." Jelas Luhan sambil terkikik geli. Kai mengendus pelan dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan putus dengan Dio. Sepertinya mereka harus berhenti berharap dan mencari idola lain." Ucap Kai. Luhan tak menjawab dia hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan membuka buku, membaca beberapa materi yang akan diterangkan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin pagi menerpa kulit putihnya, beberapa kali rambut hitamnya mengibas kebelakang karna terpaaan angin. Beberapa kali juga Dio menghela nafas. Yeoja itu memandang jauh kedepan, pikirkannya berkelana kemana – mana, entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu yang bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya adalah dia terlihat sedang berfikir keras, mencoba menemukan sebuag jalan untuk masalahnya sendiri. Dio menggeleng kepalanya pelan, mungkin mencoba mengusir sesuatu yang menggangu dari pikirkannya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan?" ujarnya pelan bahkan sangat pelan seolah – olah rentetan kata itu hanyalah hembusan angin lalu. Dio menutup matanya membiarkan angin menyegarkan pikirkannya yang tengah kalut ini. Sampai akhirnya dia membua mata karna mendengar suara klakson mobil. Dio menatap kebawah kedepan, ternyata disana sudah ada Kai yang sedang memasuki halamannya. Dio tersenyum simpul, dia masih berdiam didepan jendela menunggu Kai.

"Chagi~" Seru Kai saat dia memasuki kamar Dio. Sang yeoja berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah Kai?" Tanya Dio. Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menuju kearah Dio.

"Kamu tau, jika tanpa dirimu sekolah rasa membosankan, kamu tau? Tadi aku hampir mati bosan saat songsanim terus saja mengulang materi yang sama." Ucao Kai seraya memeluk pinggang sang yeoja chingu.

"Hahaha, jangan salahkan dosen, tapi salahkanlah otakmu yang terlalu cepat menangkap semua pelajaran Kai." Ucap Dio sambil mengelus lengan atas Kai yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Bogoshipo." Bisikkah sesaat sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka. Kai melumatnya lembut, bahkan sangat – sangat lembut membuat Dio untuk sejenak merasa terlena.

"Kamu masih terlihat pucat chagi." Ucap Kai setelah melepaskan tautan mereka. Dio mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh hangat Kai. Dio menghirup aroma khas seorang Kim JoongIn yang dia rindukan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat merindukan Kai dan ingin bermanja – manja padanya.

"Aku dengar dari maidmu kalau kemarin kamu memuntahkan buburmu, benar?" Tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai. Sang namja mengelus surai hitam milik Dio dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Kamu sudah makan hari ini?" Tanya Kai. Dio menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap Kai, dia masih betah berdiam diri di dekapan Kai.

"Kenapa? Kamu tau ini sudah sangat siang dan kamu belum makan?" Tanya Kai melepaskan pelukan Dio.

"Aku akan memuntahkan apapun yang aku makan Kai." Jawab Dio. Kai menghela nafas panjang dan kembali membawa Dio kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu kamu ingin makan apa sekarang? Mungkin saja kalau memakan sesuatu yang kamu inginkan kamu tidak akan memuntahkannya." Dio berpikir sejenak, dia memilih apa yang benar – benar ingin dia makan.

"Aku ingin cup cake." Ucap Dio setelah berpikir.

"Hanya cup cake?" Tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk, entah kenapa yeoja itu ingin sekali memakan cup cake.

"Baiklah, kamu tunggu disini, biar aku belikan." Kai menarik Dio untuk tidur di kasurnya dan menyelimuti yeoja itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Kai sebelum meninggalkan Dio di kamarnya. Dio memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Kembali melamun dan membiarkan pikirkannya berkelana, Sepertinya yeoja satu ini kembali memikirkan sebuah masalah yang mengusiknya.

"Entahlah aku sendiri masih ragu dengan semua ini." Gumam Dio pelan dan menarik selumut itu semakin menutupi tubuhnya.

"God, please give me way to solve this problem." Dio kembali bergumam sambil menutup matanya.

Tak lama waktu berselang, Kai kembali dengan membawakan sekotak besar cup cake.

"Chagi, aku sudah membelinya banyak, sekarang kamu makan ne?" Dio mengangguk lemah tapi tampak bersemangat.

"Sini biar aku suapi." Dio membuka mulutnya membiarkan Kai menyuapi cup cake untuknya.

"Mashita." Ucap Dio sambil mengunyah cup cake yang ada dimulutnya.

"Kai, kamu juga makan, sini biar aku suapi." Diopun mengambil sebuah cup cake dan menyuapkannya pada Kai.

Mereka berduapun saling membagi cup cake satu sama lain, tapi tanpa Kai sadari Dio tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Kai juga tidak sadar jika dibalik senyuman manis Dio terdapat sebuah keraguan. Dan tanpa Kai sadar Dio berbisik sangat pelan, mengumamkan sebuah kalimat. "Aku takut setelah ini kau meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Dio sudah kembali ke sekolah, setelah 3 hari dia beristirahat dirumah, Dio merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik. Wajahnya juga sudah tidak pucat, nafsu makannyapun sudah kembali tapi sayangnya senyumannya tidak benar – benar kembali. Kai juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat Dio sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, Kai kehilangan senyuman tulus Dio, pelukan hangat, dan tawa renyah yeoja itu, Kai benar – benar merindukan Dio yang dulu.

Hari ini mereka datang ke kampus seperti biasa saling bergandengan tangan, membuat beberapa orang yang tadinya berharap mereka putus mendesah putus asa, sepertinya mereka harus mengubur dalam – dalam perasaaan mereka untuk Kai. Dio terkekeh pelan saat saut – saut dia mendengar desahan kecewa dan gumaman pelan kalau dia ternyata masih bersama Kai. _Apa yang kalian harapkan? Aku putus dengan Kai? Itu tidak mungkin kalau saja…_ Dio tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia hanya mengeleng pelan mengeyahkan pikirkan itu dari benaknya.

"Kai sepertinya banyak sekali yang kecewa saat kita datang kesekolah bersama?" Tanya Dio saat mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelas mereka.

"Mereka terlalu banyak berharap, aku sudah katakan beberapa kali pada mereka kalau aku tidak bersamamu karna kau sakit. Mereka saja yang tidak percaya dan terus berharap." Jawab Kai.

"Apa kamu tidak tertarik pada salah satu fansmu disekolah ini? Aku dengar ada yeoja yang menyukaimu dari kelas gold, dia tinggi, cantik dan pintar. Kamu tidak meliriknya selama aku tidak masuk sekolahkan?" tanya Dio. Kai tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku hanya bisa melihat dirimu chagi~ Sesempurna apapun yeoja itu aku tidak akan memilihnya karna aku hanya akan memilihmu." Ucap Kai. Dio tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan Kai.

"Katakanlah kalau apa yang barusan kamu ucapkan bukan hanya bualan semata." Ucap Dio menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tentu saja. Kamu bisa pegang perkataanku barusan. Tinggalkanlah aku kalau aku memang menyakitimu." Ucap Kai. Ada setitik rasa lega yang menjalar di hati Dio. Dia tersenyum pada Kai. Ini dia! ini yang Kai maksud, Senyuman tulus Dio bukan hanya sekedar senyum simpul. Kai menyentuh dagu Dio pelan dan membawanya mendekat dan CHU~ Kai mengecup bibir Dio kilat. Membuat orang yang ada disekita mereka memalingkan wajah tak mau melihat pemandangan satu itu.

"Kai-ah! Ini masih disekolah." Ucap Dio memukul bahu Kai pelan.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalau tidak disekolah boleh?" Tanya Kai. _Mulai… Mulai… susah memang menghadapi seorang Kim JoongIn yang pervert._ Ujar Dio dalam hatinya. Dio melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kai yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Dio-ah." Panggil Kai. Tapi sang yeoja tidak menjawabnya, dia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Kaipun mau tidak mau mengejar Dio dan langsung merangkul pinggangnya. Dio menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tangan Kai melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ayolah, aku janji tidak akan macam – macam." Ucap Kai saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Dio.

"Ingat, tidak akan macam – macam." Ucap Dio. Kai mengangguk dan kemudian menarik Dio untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dio-ah." Pekik seorang yeoja saat jam makan siang. Dio yang mendengar suara itu langsung menengok dan mendapati Luhan berlari kearahnya.

"Luhan-ah." Dio ikut memekik.

"Bogoshipoyo." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Dio.

"Nado." Jawab Dio membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Gwechana? Kai bilang beberapa hari yang lalu kamu sakit?"

"Ne. memang, aku tidak enak badan tapi hari ini sudah baikan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, mianhae karna aku tidak bisa menjengukmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne. Gwechana, aku mengerti, minggu – minggu ini pasti sedang banyak kelas dan juga tugas." Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mana Kai?" Tanya Luhan yang sama sekali tidak melihat Kai disekitar Dio.

"Dia sedang ditoilet, ah… Luhan apa banyak yeoja yang mengira kalau aku dan Kai putus?" Tanya Dio.

"Ne, bukan hanya yeoja tapi juga pada namja yang menyukaimu sangat berharap kalau kamu putus dengan Kai, tapi ternyata dugaan mereka salah kekeke~" Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga mendengar kalau ada yeoja dari kelas gold yang menyukai Kai bahkan dia mendekati Kai saat aku sakit, apa itu benar?" Tanya Dio lagi dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ne, yeoja itu bernama… ah aku lupa namanya tapi tenang saja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat Kai merespon yeoja itu, yeoja itu memang cantik, aku dengar juga dia sangat pintar tapi Kai sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, jika kamu tau bagaimana dinginnya Kai saat kamu tak ada. Aku sampai tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Jawab Luhan sambil bergidik. Dio bisa bernafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

"Dia memang seperti mayat hidup jika tampamu Dio-ah." Ucap Luhan menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tau, aku harap akan selalu begitu." Ucap Dio dan tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Kai berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Hallo yeoja cantik, pasti sedang membicarakan aku yang tampan ini kan?" Tanya Kai sambil duduk di depan Dio.

"Kai… kau ini tidak adil, kenapa hanya Dio saja yang kau bilang cantik?" protes Luhan dengan maksud bercanda.

"baiklah, kamu cantik menurut Sehun." Ucap Kai menatap Luhan sekilas dan kembali menatap Dio.

"Lebih baik." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Pasti kalian sedang membicarakan pria tampan ini kan?" Dio memutarkan bola matanya sedangkan Luhan mengendus pelan saat Kai bertanya hal itu lagi.

"Lebih baik aku membicarakan rusa yang ada dikebun binatang saja dari pada harus membicarakan tentangmu, Kai." Jawab Luhan.

"hey ayolah, mengaku saja. Kalian pasti sedang membicarakanku bukan?" Tanya Kai tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mengajak Dio mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang ada dihadapannya. Kai hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat dia diacuhkan seperti ini. Kai hanya diam menatap para yeoja yang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dihadapannya tanpa ingin mengganggu ataupun mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kai juga tida berusaha agar yeoja itu berhenti mengobrol karna Kai tau pasti ucapannya sama sekali tidak akan didengar, diah harus menunggu sampai kelas selanjutnya masuk.

"Ah… tak terasa, aku masih ada dua kelas lagi." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Jinjja? Ah… padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol." Ucap Dio sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kai yang ada dihadapan mereka tersenyum senang. _Akhirnya mereka berhenti juga._ Ucap Kai dalam hati.

"Kamu masih ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Ne. aku dan Kai masih ada 1 kelas lagi, apa kamu mau kita menunggumu?" Tanya Dio.

"Tak usah, kalian pulanglah duluan, biar Sehun yang menjemputku." Jawab Luhan sambil bangkit dari kurisnya.

"Jaga dia Kkamjjong." Ucap Luhan sambil mengacak – acak rambut Kai sebelum dia pergi.

"YA! LUHAN AWAS KAU!" Teriak Kai tapi Luhan sudah lebih dulu berlari.

"Sudah Kai." Dio bangkit dari kursi membenarkan rambut Kai. Sang namja hanya dia memandang Dio yang sedang membenarkan rambutnya.

"Nah, sudah terlihat tampan, kanjja kita masuk kelas." Ucpa Dio sambil menarik tangan Kai yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Ne, kanjja chagiya." Jawab Kai dengan semangat dan menggandeng Dio menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Dio menghela nafas beberapa kali, Sepertinya tiga masuk hari saja dia sudah ketinggalan beberapa materi. Dio menatap Kai yang ternyata sedang menatapnya, Dio terlonjak kaget saat itu juga.

"Kai-ah, berhenti memandangiku." Bisik Dio pada Kai. Sang namja hanya menggeleng pelan dan menyengir kuda.

"Shireo, tiga hari aku tidak menatapmu seperti ini chagi, jadi biarkan saja ne?" Dio memang harus banyak bersabar jika menghadapi Kai saat sifat kekanak – kanakannya mulai merajarela.

"Baiklah, asalkan nanti saat kelas selesai kamu harus mengajarkan semua materi yang kemarin dosen ajarkan."

"Itu urusan gampang." Jawab Kai dengan entengnya. Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menerangkan.

Kelaspun selesai, Dio memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Kai, dia harus mengejar materi yang tertinggal selama dia sakit. Kai membukakan pintu untuk Dio saat mereka sampai dirumah Kai. Kai mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Dio dengan senyuman kecil. Kai langsung menarik Dio kedalam rangkulannya dan membawa Dio memasuki rumahnya.

"Dio nyonya-ah. Sudah sembuh?" tanya maid yang memang sudah kenal dengan Dio.

"Ne ahjumma, aku sudah lebih baik."

"Baguslah, silahkan masuk." Ucap sang maid pada Kai dan Dio. Merekapun masuk dan duduk diruang tengah.

"kamu tunggulah disini, aku harus mencari beberapa buku untuk mengajarimu hari ini." Ucap Kai sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Haruskah aku membantumu?" tanya Dio. Kai hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, semua bukunya ada dikamarku, kamu taukan apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu ikut masuk?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah pervert. Dio mengangguk mengerti dan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah pervert Kai. Dio mengeluarkan bukunya dan duduk dikarpet, Dio meletakan bukunya dimeja dan mulai membuka – buka buku catakan Kai.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk membuat Dio mendongak kearah pintu, ada satu orang maid yang membukakan pintu. _Siapa yang datang ke rumah Kai? Tidak biasanya._ Tanya Dio dalam benaknya.

Dio terus menatap kearah pintu dan ternyata yang datang adalah Minho dan Taemin yang tak lain adalah appa dan umma Kai. Dio bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap kedua orang itu.

"Ah, ada Dio ternyata." Ucap Taemin sambil berjalan kearah Dio.

"Ne, ahjumma. Annyeong." Jawab Dio dengan sopan sambil membungkukan badan.

"Annyeong. Bogoshipo chagiya." Ucap Taemin sambil memeluk Dio. Sang yeoja hanya tersenyum dan memeluk umma dari pacarnya itu.

"Annyeong Minho ahjussi." Sapa Dio saat Taemin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne annyeong Dio, mana Kai? Kenapa kamu sendiri?" Tanya Minho.

"Dia sedang mencari buku dikamarnya, hari ini Kai berencana untuk mengajariku karna tiga hari yang lalu aku tidak masuk sekolah." Jawab Dio.

"Ah… Ne, aku juga mendengar kalau kamu sakit tapi kamu sudah baikankan?" Tanya Taemin yang langsung memegang kening Dio.

"Ne, nan gwechana ahjumma." Jawab Dio dengan senyumannya.

"Aku masuk dulu ne?" Tanya Minho pada Taemin

"Ne. kamu kekamarlah dulu nanti aku menyusul." Jawab Taemin.

"Dio chagi–ah . Duduk sini." Ucap Taemin sambil menepul sopa disebelahnya.

"Ada yang ingin ahjumma tanyakan."

"Ne ahjumma, ada apa?"

"Kemarin ahjumma mendapatkan surat dari sekolah kalau ternyata Kai kembali mendapatkan rekomendasi dari dosen untuk masuk kelas gold, apa dia menerimanya?" Dio menggeleng pelan sedangkan Taemin mendesah kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga kalau dia tidak akan menerimanya lagi." Ucap Taemin sambil mengeleng pelan.

"Mianhae, aku sudah coba untuk membujukanya tapi Kai itu…"

"Ne, ahjumma tau, Kai memang bukan orang yang dengan mudah merubah pendiriannya." Potong Taemin, Dio mengangguk pelan.

"kalau saja dia menerima kelas itu pasti appanya tidak akan serepot sekarang, setidaknya ada Kai yang membantu." Ujar Taemin. Dio mendengarkan ucapan dari umma Kai tapi pikirkannya tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada pembicaraanya dengan Taemin. Dia kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

"Dio-ah?" Panggil Taemin yang merasa Dio sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Gwechana? Kamu sedang melamun?" Dio langsung menggeleng dan menatap Taemin.

"Ahjumma, aku yakin Kai akan masuk ke kelas itu, aku akan berusaha untuk membujuknya, aku mempunyai cara…" Dio memberi jeda diucapannya. "… tapi aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil atau tidak." Lanjut Dio dengan ragu. Taemin mengelus pundah Dio dengan sayang.

"Sudahlah, ahjumma tau kalau dia tidak suka dipaksa, dan kamu juga jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk memikirkan ribuan cara agar Kai mau masuk ke kelas itu." Ucap Taemin. Dio mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kalian teruskanlah belajar, jika Kai sudah turun bilang kalau Appa dan Ummanya baru saja pulang." Ucap Taemin sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Ahjumma masuk kekamar dulu ne?"

"Ne ahjumma."

Taeminpun meninggalkan Dio masuk kedalam kamarnya menyusul sang suami. Dio diam termengung, beberapa kali dia menghirup udara agar jantungnya berhenti berderup dengan kecang. Entah kenapa jantung Dio tiba – tiba saja berdetak begitu kencang seolah – olah dia baru saja lari bermeter – meter.

Tanpa Dio sadari, Kai sudah turun dan memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang berpikir keras, Dio bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar saat Kai duduk disampingnya.

"Dio-ah gwechana?" Tanya Kai sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Dio pelan. Sang yeoja terkesiap kaget dan menatap Kai yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"Kaaiii? Sejak kapan kamu berada disini?" tanya Dio yang kaget.

"Aku dari tadi disini, kamu saja yang sama sekali tidak sadar. Apa yang kamu pikirkan hem?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus rambut Dio pelan. _Tidak… oh tuhan, haruskah aku mengatakannya sekarang? Tuhan tolonglah aku untuk hari ini saja. Aku mohon. _Ucap Dio dalam hatinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai saat Dio menatapnya dalam – dalam.

"Berjanjilah padaku saat aku mengatakan hal ini kamu tak akan marah dan sampai meninggalkanku." Ucap Dio dengan nada sungguh – sungguh.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kai yang mulai kebingungan.

"Berjanjilah dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya." Tungkas Dio cepat.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Sekarang katakan." Dio menghela nafas panjang dan mengigit bibirnya, terlihat kalau dia ragu – ragu mengatakan sesuatu hal pada Kai.

"Ada apa baby? Jangan membuatku seperti ini." Ucap Dio mengelus pipi chubby Dio.

"Kai… Aku…."

"Ne? wae?" tanya Kai. Dio mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kai yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Aku…"

"Aku…"

"Wae?" Dio memalingkan wajahnya dan mencari tasnya. Dio meronggoh sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kai bingung

"Ini testpeck yang aku gunakan, kamu lihat disana ada tanda positip itu berati aku..." Dio menghela nafas sesaat "Hamil." JRENG JRENG! (ini alasannya kenapa author membuat Ncan mereka engga pake pengaman dan para seme membuang spermanya didalam. Author sengaja supaya mereka HAMIL~)

Kai terkesiap kaget, apakah telinganya salah mendengar? Apakah dia harus pergi ke dokter THT? Dio baru saja mengatakan kalau dia hamil.

"Kamu bercanda?" Tanya Kai datar tanpa ekspresi. DEG! DEG! DEG! Jantung Dio kembali bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Dio berupa bisikan.

"Mianhae." Bisik Dio. "Aku sudah mencoba berulang – ulang dan berharap kalau testpeck itu salah, tapi sampai 3 kali aku mencoba hasilnya masih tetap sama, positif. Aku juga masih tidak mau menyerah, aku aku terus berharap kalau ketiga testpeck itu memang salah, aku pergi ke dokter untuk mendapatkan hasil yang benar – benar akurat dan ternyata…."Dio menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkannya "Hasilnya tetap sama." Ucap Dio sambil menunjuk amplop coklat yang ada ditangan Kai.

Kai menatap Dio saat menjelaskan semua itu dengan nanar. Dio mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dia tau kalau sepertinya Kai memang tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, bodohnya dia, Dio lupa untuk meminum pil pencegah kehamilan dan inilah akibatnya.

"Mianhae Kai, jeongmal mianhae, Aku tau ini terlalu cepat untukmu, aku mengerti jika kamu tidak bisa menerima aegya yang aku kandung, tapi aku mohon satu hal saja…" Dio menatap Kai dengan air mata yang sudah menggunung dipelupuk matanya. "…. Jangan menyuruhku untuk mengugurkannya." Dan dengan itupun air mata Dio suksen jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dio bisa rela kalau seandainya Kai tidak mau mengakui aegya yang ada didalam kandungannya tapi dia tidak rela jika dia harus mengugurkannya.

"Sttt… uljima." Ucap Kai sambil memeluk Dio yang sedang menahan isakannya.

"Jangan pernah kamu katakan hal itu lagi, siapa yang tidak mau menerima dan mengakui aegya yang ada didalam kandungamu chagi? Kamu tau aku malahan sangat senang saat kamu mengatakan kalau kamu sendang mengandung anak kita." Ucap Kai mencoba memangkan Dio.

"Jeongmal? Hisk.. hisk.." Tanya Dio disela – sela isakannya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengugurkannya chagi. Jangan menangis begini, kamu tau? Hatiku ikut menangis jika kamu menangis chagi~" Ucap Kai sambil menyerka air mata Dio.

"Jadi disini sudah ada aegya?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus perut Dio yang masih datar.

"Ne, kira – kira usianya masih 2 bulan." Ucap Dio ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Hem… masih segumpal darah." Gumam Kai. "Aegya~ cepat tumbuh Ne? Appa dan Umma menunggumu~" Ucap Kai pada perut Dio. Sang yeoja hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Kai.

"Kai…"

"Ne?"

"Em… apa yang harus aku katakan pada appa dan umma?" Tanya Dio ragu – ragu. Kai menghela nafas dan mengusap tangan Dio pelan.

"Tenang saja aku yang akan menanggung semuanya, jika mereka ingin menyalahkan semua ini, mereka bisa dengan leluasanya menyalahkanku, karna aku yang membuatmu seperti ini chagi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kai meyakinkan Dio.

"Kamu akan menikahiku?" Tanya Dio sambil mengigit bibirnya karna masih gugup. Kai mengelus bibir Dio pelan membuat Dio melepaskan gigitannya.

"Tentu saja, secepatnya aku akan menikahimu chagi" CHU~ Kaipun mencium lembut bibir Dio, mencoba memangkan Dio dengan ciumannya.

"Kai… Appa dan ummamu sudah pulang." Bisik Dio sesaat setelah Kai melepaskan tautannya.

"Jinjjaaaa?" Tanya Kai kaget. Sepertinya banyak sekali hal tak tertuda oleh Kai terjadi hari ini.

"Ne. mereka ada dikamarnya."

"Ada apa? Biasanya mereka pulang 3 bulan sekali. Apa mereka juga mempunyai pirasat kalau kamu mengandung cucu mereka?" Tanya Kai sambil terkekeh.

"Kai-ah… kapan kamu akan mengatakannya pada mereka?"

"Sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap Kai mantap.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka…" Dio tak sanggum menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka akan menerimanya, aku yakin. Kamu percaya padaku bukan?" Dio mengangguk walaupun masih ada rasa ragu dalam hatinya.

"Bagaiman dengan orang tuaku?" Kai menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kai belum memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Onew ahjussi dan Key ahjumma jika mengetahui anaknya telah hamil diluar nikah.

"Kita tunggu sampai orangtuamu kembali ke seoul." Ucap Kai.

"Kai…"  
"Ne?"

"Appa tidak akan mengijinkanku menikah dengan orang yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan bahkan belum lulus kuliah. Appa pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku." Jelas Dio. Kai terlihat tegang, lihat saja tulang rahagnyapun mengeas membuat Dio mau tidak mau ikut bungkam.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera lulus dan membantu appa diperusahaan." Ucap Kai.

"Mwo?" Tanya Dio tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku akan mengikuti kelas gold dan lulus dengan cepat jadi aku bisa membantu appa. Dengan itu pasti Onew ahjussi akan mengijinkaku menikah dengamu bukan?"

"Tapi Kai… bagaimana dengan masa remajamu? Bukankah kamu tidak mau menyia – nyiakannya?" Tanya Dio.

"Gwechana, kamu benar, masa remaja memang tidak terlalu penting karna aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari, aku sudah bisa melihat bagaimana itu dunia, semua itu berkat dirimu, aku bisa melihat semuanya, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana pahit manis kehidupan." Jelas Kai. Sunggung sekarang hati Dio benar – benar sudah lega, semua bebannya sudah terbagi dua bersama Kai. Dio sangat terharu dengan apa yang baru saja Kai katakan. Air mata kebahagian menetes dipipinya, senyuman manisnya kembali mengembang di bibir Dio.

"Gomawo Kai… Gomawo… Saranghae." Ucap Dio sambil memeluk Kai dengan eratnya.

"Nado. Jeongmal saranghae." Bisik Kai sambil membenarmkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Dio dn mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang yeoja.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terlalu senang mendengar kalau Dio sang yeojachingu mengandung anaknya, tapi dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Dio bisa berfikir kalau dirinya akan menolak anak itu. Sejak detik itu Kai berjanji akan terus menjaga Dio dan akan yang dikandungnya.

"Kai… ayo ajarkan aku." Ucap Dio sambil menarik lengan baju Kai.

"Tunggulah chagi aku masih mau mengobrol dengan aegya kita." Ucap Kai sambil terus mengelus perut datar yeojanya.

"Kai-ah. Dia masih segumpal darah, dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kamu katakan." Timpal Dio.

"Benar juga. Hehe… aku sudah sangat berharap dia lahir." Ucap Kai sambil terkekeh.

"Itu masih lama Kai, kita harus menunggu setidaknya 8 bulan lagi." Ucap Dio.

"Ne. aigo.. baby~ appa menunggumu. Jangan nakal – nakal didalam perut umma-mu ne? jangan menyusakahkan dia, kasian." Ucap Kai pada perut Dio dan mengecupnya. Dio tersenyum saat Kai melakukan hal itu. Dio mengelus pelan rambut Kai membuat sang namja mendongak kearahnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Dio sambil tersenyum. Kai mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Dio lembut. Kaipun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Dio.

"Aigooooo… Kalian ini." Tiba – tiba saja suara seseorang membuat mereka tersadan dan mendongak mencari asal suara. Ternyata Taemin.

"Umma? Sejak kapan…?" Kanya Kai kaget.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Appa dan Ummamu sudah pulang." Ucap Dio membuat Kai menatap kearahnya.

"Kalian ini… bukankah kalian mau belajar? Kenapa malah bertatapan seperti itu huh?" Tanya Taemin. Kai dan Dio langsung menjauhkan tubuh mereka dari satu sama lain. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang sebanarnya tidak gatal, sedangkan Dio hanya menduduk dan memainkan ujung rok nya.

"Umma, Appa ada yang ini aku katakan." Ucap Kai. Dio langsung mendongak kearahnya dan menatap Kai seolah – olah dia menanyakan jangan-bilang-kamu-akan-mengatakannya-sekarang. Kai hanya mengangguk membenarkan tatapan Dio.

"Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang chagi~" Bisik Kai.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" Tanya Minho yang sudah duduk dihadapan mereka.

Dio meremas tangan Kai pelan, Kai tau sang yeoja chingu sedang gugup, Kai mencoba memenangkannya dengan mengusap – usap punggung tangan Dio.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Taemin ikut angkat bicara.

"Appa, Umma, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, aku tau semua kejadian ini terjadi karna ulahku."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Kai? Kamu mabuk? Atau mengkonsumsi narkoba? Merampok? KAMU BERURUSAN DENGAN POLISI?" Sergah sang appa dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan appa. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu." Ucap Kai. Sang appa menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya anaknya tidak berurusan dengan polisi.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Aku menghamili Dio."

JRENG! Minho dan Taemin langsung membelalakan matanya, mereka tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"KAU! YA! KIM JOONGIN!" Teriak sang appa sambil berjalan kearah Kai berniat untuk memukulnya tapi sebuah tangan mungil berhasil menahannya.

"Ahjussi, jangan pukul Kai, jebal... hisk… hisk…" Ucap sang pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah Dio. Minhopun luluh saat melihat Dio menangis seperti itu.

"Uljima." Ucap Taemin langsung bangkit dan memeluk Dio. Minho menarik nafas berat dan kembali duduk dikursi.

"Kau! Jelaskan semuanya!" Ucap Minho datar pada Kai.

"Mianhae appa. Ini semua salahku…"

"Itu sudah pasti." Potong Minho.

"Karna itu, appa bisa menghukumku dan melakukan apapun padaku dengan satu syarat jangan appa sentuh dan salahkan Dio." Ucap Kai dengan tegas. Dio menatap Kai dan memelalakan matanya yang penuh air mata.

"Kai… hisk… apa yang kamu katakan? Bukankah kamu bilang kita akan melaluinya bersama? Jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri." Pekik Dio dengan suara serak ditengah isakannya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung hukuman dari appa." Ucap Kai. Dan dengan itu Diopun semakin terisak, Taemin membawa Dio kedalam pelukannya dan menatap Minho sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Hah… sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi, appa hanya akan menyuruhmu untuk cepat – cepat menikahinya." Ucap Minho. Kai mendongak menatap sang appa kaget. Tidak ada hukuman?

"Appa yakin?" Tanya Kai.

"Heem.. memangnya apa lagi yang bisa appa lakukan huh? Percuma juga jika appa menghukumu karna semua memang sudah terjadi. Sekarang kita harus pikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya pada Onew dan Key." Ucap Minho. Taemin, Dio dan terutama Kai menebar senyuman kearah Minho.

"Gomawo ahjussi… jeongmal Gomawo." Ucap Dio.

"Hey. anak manis, jangan panggil aku ahjussi, panggil aku appa." Tungkas Minho.

"Ne, appa^^"

"Gomawo Appa." Ucap Kai. Minho mendelik kearah Kai.

"kau menyusahkan saja, siapa sebenarnya yan menurukan sifat pervert dalam dirimu Kai?"

"Tentu saja Kau!" Sergah Taemin.

"Aku? Aku tidak pervert, setidaknya aku tidak menghamilimu sebelum kia menikah." Elak Minho sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau saja waktu dulu appa dan ummamu tidak menyuruh kita berdua menikah aku yakin kejadian seperti Kai ini akan terjadi juga pada kita." Tungkas Taemin.

"Hey… intinya aku tidak menghamilimu sebelum kita menikahkan?"

"Tapi itu hampir." Segah Taemin mulai emosi.

"YA! Appa. Umma. Berhentilah berdebat, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bernostalgia." Ucap Kai menghentikan perdebatan kecil orang tuanya. Taemin dan Minho menganggu, merekapun kembali duduk bersebelahan dan memasang waja serius. Kai menghela nafas, melihat tingkah laku orang tuanya itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Onew ahjussi dan Key ahjumma." Ucap Kai kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, cepatlah jelaskan. Appa dan umma sudah merestui kalian, sekarang tinggal kalian tanyakan appa keputusan Onew dan Key, appa menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian." Ucap Minho.

"Satu lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan." Merekapun kembali menatap Kai.

"Aku akan mengikuti kelas gold dan dengan cepat membatu appa di perusahaan." Lanjut Kai. Minho dan Taemin kembali membelalakan matanya, apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa Kai mengatakan kalau dia akan masuk kelas gold dan membantu appanya di perusahaan? Padahal Minho dan Taemin sudah mati – matian membujuk Kai untuk melakukan itu, tapi sayangnya Kai selalu menolaknya dan hari ini… Kai yang malah mengatakan kalau dia akan masuk ke kelas gold dan membantu appanya tanpa mereka suruh.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" Tanya Taemin yang masih kaget.

"Dio tidak mengijinkanku untuk menikahinya sampai aku memiliki pekerjaan dan tidak bergantung pada kalian." Jawab Kai menatap Dio sang sedari tadi meremas ujung roknya. Taemin dan Minhopun menatap Dio membuat sang yeoja itu semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"JINJJA?" Tanya Minho dan Taemin kompak.

"Ne. Mungkin senin depan aku akan masuk ke kelas itu." Ucap Kai. Minho dan Taemin menebar senyum senang. _Akhirnya…_ Desah lega mereka dalam hati.

"Baguslah."

Satu masalahpun mereka lewati dengan baik, sekarang tinggal menyelesaikan masalah lainnya yang siap menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai… apa kau yakin akan membicarakannya sekarang?" Tanya Dio saat mereka adan didepan pintu rumah Dio. Kai menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Semakin cepat kita membicarakannya semakin baik chagi~ Apa kamu mau Appa dan Ummamu mendengar berita ini dari orang lain?" Dio mengeleng, dia menggenggam tangan Kai, sang namjapun membalasnya mencoba memberi kekuatan satu sama lain. Diopun mengetuk pintunya dan… KLEK Seorang maidpun membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Nyonya Dio sudah pulang? Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah pulang." Ucap Sang maid.

"Ne. Apa mereka sedang ada dikamar?" Tanya Dio sambil masuk ke kedalam.

"Aniyo, mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah, mungkin menunggu nyonya pulang." Jawab sang maid sambil menutup pintunya. Diopun menganguk dan menarik tangan Kai pelan mengikutinya menuju ruang tengah. Dari kejauhan Onew dan Key terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu membelakangi Kai dan Dio. Sang yeoja menatap kearah Kai, Dia melihat rahang Kai mulai keras, tangannya menjadi kaku dan Dio yakin kalau sekarang Kai sedang gugup. _Tuhan… mudahkanlah semua ini._ Ujar Dio dalam hatinya. Tak sengaja Key menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kai dan Dio berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah… kalian berdua. Akhirnya datang juga sini." Ucap Key. Kai dan Diopun menuju kearah mereka.

"Bogoshipoyo~." Ucap Key sambil merangkul Dio dan memeluk yeoja bermata bulat itu. Diopun membalas pelukan rindu ummanya. Tapi seakan tau kalau ada yang salah dengan anaknya, Keypun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Dio.

"Wae?" Tanya Key sambil menatap Dio.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Ucap Kai sebelum Dio menjawabnya. Key menatap Dio dan Kai bergantian kemudian kembali duduk disamping Onew yang sedari tadi belum buka suara.

"Ada apa? katakan" Tanya Key. Dio dan Kaipun duduk dihadapan mereka. Dio mengangguk pelan pada Kai dan meremas tangannya pelan mencoba untuk memberikan kekuatan pada Kai.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada ahjussi dan ahjumma." Ucap Kai.

"Memangnya ada apa Kai? Katakan saja?" Akhirnya Onewpun angkat bicara.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskannya tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau disini…" Kai mengelus perut datar Dio dan menatap sang yeoja. "Sudah ada titipan tuhan." Lanjut Kai.

Perkataan Kai barusan sukes, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat sukses membuat mata Key hampir saja keluar. Onew dan Key menatap Kai dan Dio bergantian. Key hendak saja mengatakan sebuah kata tapi…

"Umma! Please…" Pinta Dio dengan mata bulat yang sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata. Key menghela nafas, bentakan dan teriakannyapun tercekat di ternggorokan dan tak bisa dikeluarkan.

Dia menatap Onew yang tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, Onew hanya diam menatap Dio dan Kai berantian. Jantung Kai berdetak lebih cepat tapi Kai mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menerima keputusan atau apapun dari orang tua Dio.

Kedua orang tua Dio saling memandang, dan bergumam sesuatu dengan pelan sehingga Dio dan Kai yang ada didepan merekapun tak bisa mendengarkannya. Key menghela nafas panjang dan menganguk pelan kearah Onew. Sang appa mulai menegakan tubuhnya dan berdeham pelan membuat Kai dan Dio menatap kearahnya.

"Kalian sudah tau apa yang dilakukan oleh kalian adalah salah." Ucap Onew. Kai dan Dio menganguk serempak.

"Jika kalian tau kenapa kalian masih melakukannya?" Tanya Onew. Dio menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang appa.

"Mianhae ahjussi, ini salahku." Ucap Kai. Onew langsung menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan Kai?" Tanya Onew dengan suara tegas. Kai menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya itu.

"Tentu saja saya akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini dan menikahinya…"

"Tapi kamu masih sekolah Kai." Sergah Onew sebelum Kai menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Saya tau ahjussi dan Dio juga mengatakan kalau ahjussi tidak akan mengijinkan Dio menikah dengan orang yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan matang dan tidak bisa menjamin kehidupan layak untuk Dio." Jawab Kai. Onew mengangguk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jadi?" Tanya Onew.

"Saya akan masuk kelas gold dan segera menyelesaikan kuliah, dengan itu saya bisa membantu appa diperusahaan. Dio juga mengijinkanku untuk menikahinya saat aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan." Ucap Kai sambil menatap Dio yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

Key mantap Onew dan kembali berbicara dengan suara kecil hampir serupa gumaman yang tak jelas. Sedangkan Kai dan Dio saling menatap dan memandang satu sama lain mencoba menenangkan padahal hati mereka sama – sama takut dan jantung mereka sama – sama berderup kencang.

"Hahaha…" Tiba – tiba saja sebuah tawa menganggetkan Kai dan Dio. Sontak kedua orang itu mendongak kearah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Onew dan Key yang duduk disampingnya terkekeh pelan. Dio dan Kai saling menatap, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang tua Dio.

"Wae appa?" Tanya Dio.

"Kalian lucu sekali, kalau kalian melihat ekspresi kalian sendiri pasti kalian akan tertawa. Hahahaa." Jawb Onew disela – sela tawanya.

"Appa… waeyo?" Tanya Dio yang kebingungan.

"Hahaha… sepertinya kalian takut sekali padaku? Padahal aku tidak akan memakan kalian berdua." Ucap Onew sambil menyerka air mata yang keluar karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Apa maksud appa? Appa tidak marah?" Tanya Dio.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Minho dan Taemin. Appa juga sudah merestui kalian, padahal appa baru saja akan menyuruh Kai untuk menikahimu ah… ternyata kalian sudah… lupakanlah." Ucap Onew membuat Dio blusing dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Umma dan Appa sudah tau kalau kalian tidak main – main, umma juga bisa melihat kalau Kai sangat mencintai Dio."

"Jadi tenang saja, kami tidak akan menggoreng kalian hidup – hidup." Timpal Onew masih tertawa.

"Appa, berhentilah tertawa seperti itu." Protes Dio.

"Hahahaaa… wae chagi? Kamu tau tadi kamu lucu sekali, ekspresi yang baru pertama kali appa lihat." Ucap Onew. Dio kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sang appa.

"Kai… cepatlah selesaikan sekolahmu dan nikahi Dio." Ucap Onew sambil menghentikan tawanya.

"Ne ahjussi, aku akan menyelesaikan sekolahku dengan cepat, aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahi Dio." Ucap Kai.

"Jaga Dio." Ucap Onew sambil bangkit dan menepuk bahu Kai pelan. Kai mengangguk yakin.

"Appa dan Umma masih akan istirahat dulu." Ucap Key hendak bangkit menyusul sang suami.

"Ne Umma." Ucap Dio.

"Ah… umma sampai lupa, tadi appa dan umma membelikamu sesuatu, kamu bisa mengambilnya sendiri di tas itu." Ucap Key menunjuk kantung yang ada dimeja.

"Ne umma. Gomawo." Ucap Dio sambil meraih kantung itu dan melihat apa yang ada didalam. Tenyata sebuah tiara berwarna soft yang sangat menawan. Dio mendesah nafas pajang. Dia tau pasti harganya selangit karna ada beberapa butir mutiara disana.

"Aku tau…" Ucap Kai sambil mengambil tiara itu dari tangan Dio.

"Tapi walaupun kamu tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu mahal setidaknya pakailah untuk menghargai appa dan ummamu." Ucap Kai sambil memasangkan tiara itu di rambut Dio yan sudah digerai.

"Yeppo." Ucap Kai sesaat setelah memakaikan tiara itu ada Dio. Sang yeoja hanya tersenyum malu dan semburat pink menghiasi pipinya.

"Kai?"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin pizza." Ucap Dio tiba – tiba. Kai mengerutkan keningnya, bukannya tadi Dio sudah makan dirumah Kai? Kenapa sekarang dia meminta pizza. _Ohhh aku tau kenapa asalannya._Ujar Kai dalam hati.

"Apa ini karna aegya kita yang meminta?" Tanya Kai sambil kembali mengusap perut Dio.

"Em… entahlah, mungkin saja. Ayo Kai… aku ingin pizza~" Dio mulai merengek seperti anak kecil."

"Baiklah, kanjja kita pergi." Kaipun menggandeng Dio keluar dari rumah dan menuju tempat makan pizza paling enak di Seoul.

Kai tersenyum saat melihat Dio yang sedang lahapnya memakan pizza. Mereka berdua sudah bisa tersenyum lega, karna setidaknya, mungkin, mereka sudah menyelesaikan dua masalah dalam satu hari.

Jadi biarkanlah kali ini mereka membagi senyuman dan tertawa bersama sebelum mereka kembal menghadapi masalah yang lainnya sudah menunggu mereka (karna author yang terus saja membuat masalah untuk couple KaiDo ini *dintendang Umma Dio*)

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kai sudah resmi masuk ke kelas gold. Seperti pagi biasa, Kai menjemput Dio dirumahnya dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Dio tersenyum senang, karna hari ini namjanya masuk kelas gold, betapa senangnya Dio sampai – sampai dia lupa mengabarkan Luhan, sahabatnya sendiri tentang berita bahagia ini. Dio menepuk jidatnya saat ingat akan hal satu itu.

"Kai… kita belum memberi tau Luhan." Ucap Dio saat mereka ada dimobil.

"Tentang apa? Kamu yang mempunyai aegya?" Diopun menepuk jidatnya lagi, kenapa dia juga bisa lupa memberi tau Luhan akan satu hal itu.

"Itu juga, tapi tadinya aku akan bilang kalau kita belum memberti tau Luhan dan Sehun kalau kamu masuk kelas gold dan juga… tentang aegya kita ini." Ucap Dio malu – malu.

"Hahaha… baiklah, nanti kalau kita bertemu dengannya dikampus, kita langsung memberi taunya, Ne?"

"Ne^^." Diopun tersenyum dan kembali duduk bersadar pada kursi. Dio sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Luhan dan menceritakan semuanya, ya… semuanya.

Saat sampai disekolah, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Luhan, Dio menelphone yeoja itu dan ternyata dia tidak masuk sekolah karna katanya hari ini dia tidak ada kelas. Dio mengangguk, dia juga lupa kalau hari ini Luhan memang tidak ada jadwal. Diopun memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan dan Sehun bertemu di café tempat biasa mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dio melihat jam yang ada dihanphonenya, ternyata sebentar lagi kelasnya masuk.

"Kai… kamu masuklah, aku harus masuk kelas, sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai." Ucap Dio sambil berjalan menuju kelasnnya tapi tangan Kai melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya agar berjalan disamping Kai.

"Aku harus mengantarkanmu dulu, baru aku bisa masu kelas dengan tenang." Ucap Kai sambil mendorong Dio pelan menuju kelasnya. Sang yeoja hanya tersenyum dan menganggu, merekapun berjalan menuju kelas Dio dengan tangan Kai yang terus berada dipinggannya, kadang tangan Kaipun mengusap pelan perut Dio.

"Nah… aku sudah sampai, jadi kamu masuk lah ke kelas. Bukankah kelasmu akan dimulai?"

"Ne" Kai melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Dio. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar kalau tidak ada dirimu chagi~" Lanjut Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Dio.

"Kai-ah… ayolah, demi aku dan aegya kita *.*" Ucap Dio sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya berusaha membujuk Kai.

"Ne, baiklah." Ucap Kai tidak bisa melawan jika Dio sudah bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Lanjut Kai. Sang namja menempelkan telunjukannya di bibir. _Sudah kuduga dia akan minta hal itu, memang pikirkan pervertnya ini tidak akan bisa hilang._ Desah Dio dalam hati. Sang yeojapun sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium bibir Kai sekilas.

"Sudahkah? Sekarang cepat masuk." Kaipun tersenyum dan… CHU~ Kai mencium pipi bulat Dio sekilas dan mulai berjalan mundur.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kantin saat makan siang." Ucap Kai. Dio mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum Kai berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Dio mendesah nafas panjang. _Aku sendiri tidak tau aku bisa berkonsentrasi jika tidak ada dirimu Kai._ Ujar Dio dalam hatinya. Yeoja itupun masuk kelas tanpa Kai yang ada disisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Haripun sudah menjelang sore, Dio masih mengikuti kelas terakhirnya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat bosan dengan apa yang diterangkan oleh songsaenimnya. Entah karna disana tidak ada Kai atau memang dia sedang terkena bosan tingkat akut. Dio mendesah nafas panjang, Dia tiba – tiba saja merindukan Kai yang selalu menatapnya, dia juga rindu Kai yang selalu menggodanya. _Apa aku salah menyuruh dia masuk kekelas gold? _Tanya Dio pada dirinya sendiri. _Tidak, kamu tidak salah, seharunya kamu lebih semangat belajar agar kamu juga mendapat rekomendasi masuk kelas itu._ Dio mengangguk, benar, dia harus giat belajar agar bisa kembali lagi sekelas dengan Kai. Diopun menegakan tubuhnya dan kembali memperhatian dosen yang masih terus berbicara tentang materi. Dio keluar kelasnya dengan gontai, jujur saja, entah kenapa hari ini ini menjadi mudah sekali lelah. _Mungkin ini karna aku sedang menganggung._ Ujar Dio dalam benaknya. Dio berjalan terus menuju keluar, kepalanya berputar, Dio mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan rasa pening itu. Dan tiba – tiba saja seseorang memegang pingganya menahannya agar tidak membentur tembok.

"Gwechana?" Kai. Ternyata namja itu yang merangkul Dio. Sang yeoja tersenyum dan memeluk Kai.

"Kai… kepalaku pening sekali." Ujar Dio dalam pelukan Kai. Sang namja kaget, mendengar kalau Dio pusing.

"Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu sudah makan? Apa kamu mual? Kita pergi kedokter saja." Ucap Kai sambil menarik Dio pelan. Tapi sang yeoja menggeleng dan menahan tubuh Kai.

"Aku belum makan Kai, tadi saat jam makan siang aku lupa tidak makan, aku juga tidak ingat kalau aku sedang mengandung." Ucap Dio sambil mendongak menatap Kai.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu." Ucap Kai. Tapi sang yeoja tidak bergeming dia masih saja memeluk Kai.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai sambil meregangan pelukan Dio.

"Aku lemas dan tak bisa berjalan." Ucap Dio. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah ayo naik ke punggungku." Dio tersenyum dan langsung menaiki punggung Kai.

HUP

Kaipun membompong Dio menuju parkiran dan mendudukan yeoja itu dikuris penumpang. Kai ikut masuk kedalam dan memakaikan silipbelt untuk Dio.

"Gomawo." Ucap Dio. Kai mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Dio pelan.

"Kita berangkat Ne?" Dio mengangguk manis, Kaipun menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kamu mau makan dimana chagi?" Tanya Kai tanpa melepaskan matanya dari jalanan.

"Emm… karna tadi kita sudah berjanji dengan Luhan dan Sehun jadi kita ke café biasa saja, aku ingin makan sushi~." Ucap Dio sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Haha… baiklah." Merekapun menuju café biasa yang selalu mereka kunjungi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu Kai dan Dio sampai di café. Ternyata Luhan dan Sehun belum datang, Kai memutuskan untuk langsung memesan makanan tanpa menunggu Sehun dan Luhan. Dia tidak mau kalau Dio kelaparan dan membahayakan aegya yang dikandungnya. Sepertinya untuk Kai ini Kai sedikit lebai (menurut author). Tak lama kemudian sushipun dihidangkan dimeja makan.

"Sekarang makan ne?" Dio mengangguk dan melahap sushinya.

"Kai, kenapa sushinya tidak dimakan?" Tanya Dio.

"Aku melihat makanmu saja sudah sangat kenyang." Ucap Kai. Dio melahap lagi sushinya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kai-ah. Makanlah nanti kamu sakit, aku suapi ne? Aaaa…" Kaipun menerima suapan dari Dio.

"Enakan?"

"Ne."

Merekapun saling menyuapi satu sama lain sampai tak mereka sadari Luhan dan Sehun baru saja masuk café itu. Luhanpun berdeham membuat Kai dan Dio mendongak kearah mereka.

"Romantis sekali kalian berdua ini." Ucap Luhan sambil duduk di kuris yang masih kosong diikuti dengan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hehee." Kai dan Dio hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa kalian menyuruh kami datang kesini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kami akan menyampaikan berita yang membahagiakan." Ucap Dio dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kai masuk kelas gold!" Pekik Dio dengan nada senang. Luhan menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukankah dia itu… keras kepala?" Tanya Luhan. Kai mengendus pelan.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku ini pintar." Ucap Kai. Sekarang giliran Luhan yang mengendus.

"Sehun lebih pintar darimu." Cetus Luhan. Kai tak bisa berkelit, Sehun memang lebih pintar darinya, Sehun bahkan sudah lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan.

"Kalian ini, berhentilah bertengkar." Ucap Dio sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi apa alasan sebenarnya Kai masuk kelas itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"itu dia!" Ucap Kai. "Kita mempunyai satu hal lagi yan ingin kita sampaikan." Lanjut Kai.

"Apa? Jangan bilang lagi kalau kamu mempunyai banyak penggemar di kelas barumu." Celetuk Luhan.

"Ini lebih luar biasa." Tungkas Kai tanpa terlalu memperdulikan perkataan Luhan. "Dio hamil." Lanjut Kai. DEG DEG DEG! Jantung Luhan hampir saja copot dari tempatnya.

"JINJJA?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada cuku tinggi membuat beberapa orang menatapnya.

"Ne. Ini alasannya kenapa aku masuk kelas gold, aku ingin cepat – cepat menyelesaika kuliahku dan segera membantu appa diperusaahan baru aku menikahi Dio." Papar Kai dengan jelas. Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Dio.

"Chukaeyo~" Luhan memeluk Dio dengan erat, dia ikut bahagia mendengar kalau Dio hamil.

"Ne, gomawo Luhannie." Ucap Dio sambil membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Dio-ah Chukae." Ucap Sehun ikut memeluk Dio dan dengan cepat melepaskannya lagi karna tatapan tajam dari Kai. Padahal mereka semua disana tau kalau Sehun hanya menganggap Dio temannya tapi Kai… masih saja.

Mereka berempatpun mengobrol hal – hal ringan dan menceritakan beberapa hal satu sama lain. Kai mengajak Dio untuk pulang karna hari sudah benar – benar sore, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun masih berada dicafe. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap kesatu meja makan yang penuh dengan piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong, sedangkan pikirkannya melayang jauh entah memikirkan apa.

"Kanjja kita juga pergi." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan bangun dari lamunannya.

"Eung." Ucap Luhan sambil menyambar tas dan meninggalkan café. Sehun mengendarai motornya dan menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Luhan. Sehun langsung menancap gas tanpa mengataan sepatah apapun pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie… kita mau kemana? Kenapa kita tidak pulang?" Tanya Luhan sambil membuka kaca helmnya.

"Kamu akan tau nanti." Luhan masih bingung karan dia belum pernah melewati jalannan ini tapi dia tidak berkomentar dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat.

"Turunlah." Ucap Sehun saat mereka sampai disebuah bangunan tua yang sudah tak terpakai.

"Mwo? Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Luhan terlihat takut karne penerangan disini sangatlah minim ditambah lagi bangunan ini belum jadi dibuat dan ditinggalkan begitu saja membuat terkesan menyeramkan.

"Tenang saja, disini ada aku." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Luhanpun turun dan melepaskan helm yang dia gunakan. Sehun ikut turun dan menaruh helmnya.

"Kanjja ikut aku." Ucap Sehun menarik pelan tangan Luhan yang baru saja menaruh helmnya.

"Tapo motormu bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tenang saja, tidak banyak orang datang kesini." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik Luhan menaiki tangga yang ada disana. Bangunan ini sangat luas hanya saja pemiliknya tidak membereskan bangunan ini dan dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja, Luhan menebar pandangannya ke seluruh bangunan yang tak memiliki tembok ini, hanya ada puing – puing pengangga dan beberapa tangga untuk mencapai puncaknya, sedangkan yang lainnya kosong, jadi dia bisa memandang keluar, memandang pemandangan deretan rumah dan gedung – gedung pencakar langit di Seoul.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sehun. Luhan baru sadar kalau mereka ada di lantai ke 3 yang tak lain adalah lantai paling tinggi dari bangunan ini.

"sekarang lihatlah kedepan." Ucap Sehun. Luhanpun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan kalian tau apa yang Luhan lihat? Dia menatap matahari yang tak lama lagi akan tenggelam dibalik gedung – gedung tinggi itu. Indah? Tentu saja, ini adalah salah satu hal yang terindah yang pernah Luhan lihat. Semburat warna jingga menghiasi langit membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Beberapa burung terbang bergelombolan kembali ke sarang mereka. Luhan tersenyum dalam sebuah air mata yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja menetes dipipinya. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu menyerka air mata Luhan dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang. Untuk sesaat suasana hening, tidak ada sepatah katakan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, mereka menikmati bagaimana rasa memandang sunset bersama pasangan mereka. Matahari perlahan mulai turun dan semburat jingga semakin lama semakin hilang digantikan oleh kegelapan malam. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar yeoja itu menghadapnya.

"Aku tau apa yang kamu rasakan." Bisik Sehun sambil menarik dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. Kembali air mata membasahi pipi Luhan.

"Salahkah aku jika aku iri pada Dio? Atau aku terlalu bodoh karna iri pada sahabat sendiri?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan tangisannya. Sehun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu membawa kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima, tidak kamu tidak salah dan kamu juga tidak bodoh, aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika aku dalam posisimu." Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Tidak Sehunnie… aku yang terlalu bodoh, seharusnya aku senang untuk Dio bukan menangis dibelakangnya seperti ini." Bisik Luhan masih dalam pelukan sang namja.

"Tidak, kamu tidak bodoh, itu hal yang wajah Luhannie… percayalah padaku." Ucap Sehun.

"Apakah tuhan juga akan memberikan keajaibannya pada kita?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dan menganguk.

"Tentu saja, suatu saan nanti, ketika tuhan percaya kalau kita memang bisa dipercaya untuk menitipkan seseorang diantara kita."

"Aku akan sangat menunggu saat – saat itu. Sangat." Ujar Luhan sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat bagaikan air yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Kai dan Dio, intesnsitas mereka bertemu menjadi sangat berkurang. Kai yang sangat sibuk beberapa minggu ini adalah alasan terbesar kenapa hal itu terjadi. Kai berkata kalau dia banyak tugas, kerja kelompok dan penelitian. Tapi Dio masih bisa menahanya walau kadang Dio memaki dan merutuki tindakan Kai. Bayangkan saja, mereka satu sekolah tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu, Kai bilang makan siangnya ditunda karna dia harus pergi ke perpustakaan. Bahkan Kai pernah membiarkan Dio naik taksi saat dia pulang. Mereka bertemu hanya saat pagi, saat Kai mengantarkan Dio ke sekolah. Sadarkah Kai kalau dia telah menelantarkan Dio dan aegyanya. Tidakkah Kai berfikir kalau saat ini Dio sedang benar – benar butuh perhatian, sadarkah Kai kalau yeoja hamil itu lebih sensitif? Dio bahkan hampir selalu mendesah kecewa setiap Kai menyuruhnya pulang sendiri, bahkan saat weekendpun Kai tidak lagi selalu membawanya ke luar. Apakah ini karna Kai benar – benar ingin cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya?

Entahlah mungkin Dio harus lebih bersabar dengan semua ini. Tapi tidak akan lama lagi badannya akan semakin membesar dan dia butuh Kai untuk mendampinginya. _Sabaralah, tidak akan lama lagi. Aku yakin._ Ucap Dio menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini yeoja satu itu sedang berjalan sendiri keluar sekolah karna Kai tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan Dio semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Dulu Dio memang tidak bisa jika tampa Kai tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak, Dio sudah bisa tanpa namja itu. Apakah ini bagus atau sebaliknya? Entahlah Dio sendiri tak mau memikirkannya. Yeoja itu sekarang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang kampus menunggu taxi yang lewat sambil sesekali menatap handphonenya menunggu telphone atau setidaknya pesan singkat dari Kai.

"Dio-ah." Teriak seseorang membuat Dio yang merasa dipanggil langsung mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata itu Luhan yang ada didalam mobilnya. Mobil Luhanpun menghampiri Dio yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Dio-ah. Ayo naik bersamaku, aku akan antarkan kamu pulang." Ucap Luhan. Dio mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil, duduk dibelakang bersama Luhan.

"Annyeong dio-ah." Ucap Chanyeol yang ada dibelakang kemudi.

"Annyeong." Jawab Dio ramah.

"Chanyeol-ah, kita antarkan Dio dulu ne?" Chanyoel mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kai sibuk lagi?" Tanya Luhan pada Dio yang sedang melamun.

"Ne, dia bilang kalau dia harus mencari bahan – bahan persentasi diperpustakaan." Jawab Dio malas.

"Hey… jangan murung seperti itu, aegyamu tidak akan senang." Diopun tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Hemm.. benar. Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kamu tidak dijemput oleh Sehun? Tidak biasanya?" Tanya Dio.

"Em… itu, ah… karna Chanyeol bilang kalau dia tidak ada kerjaan dirumah, benarkan? Dari pada dir terus menggoda baekkie lebih baik mengatar dan menjemputku kesekolah. Aku juga tidak mau kalau harus selalu merepotkan Sehun." Jelas Luhan. Tapi Dio tau, dia kenal Luhan, sangat kendal. Dia tau kalau sahabatnya itu sedang berbohong padanya.

"Luhan-ah… aku mengenalmu, sangat. Aku tau kamu berbohong." Ucap Dio sambil tersenyum simpul pada Luhan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, begitupa chanyeol.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan mengetahuinya." Ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kai?" Luhan memiringkan badannya agar menatap Dio. Luhan memegang bahu Dio pelan.

"Aku tau kamu sedang kesepian. Aku tau yeoja hamil itu sangat butuh perhatian, jadi aku melakukan ini. Mungkin ini tidak akan sama jika Kai yang melakukannya." Ucap Luhan. "Dasar namja bodoh itu! Apa dia tidak berpikir tentang yeojachingunya yang sedang mengandung apa? Dia itu bodoh atau memang tidak punya otak?" Maki Luhan yang sedang emosi. Dio hanya tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Luhan yanga ada dibahunya.

"Gomawo, aku tau kamu memang sahabat yang paling paling dan paling baik, tapi aku baik – baik saja dan satu lagi… Kai sedang melakukan pekerjaannya, jadi dia tidak bodoh dan salah. Dia sedang melakukan hal yang memang seharunya dia lakukan.

"Dio-ah… aish… bahkan kamu masih bisa membelanya seperti ini. Aish… awas saja Kai, kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku bersumpah akan menendangnya." Luhan kembali emosi.

"Sudahlah… aku saja baik – baik saja, kenapa kamu malah yang emosi?" Tanya Dio sambil terkekeh pelan. Luhan tau, dia juga mengenal Dio seperti Dio mengenalnya, itu hanya senyuman kebohongan yang didalamnya penh dengan tangisan dan kesedihan. Luhan mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi dengar apa kataku oke. Jika kamu memerlukan seseorang cepatlah hubungi aku. Dan satu hal lagi setiap hari kamu harus pulang denganku, mau Kai mengantarkanmu atau tidak kamu harus pulang denganku, jika Kai melarangmu aku yang akan menghajarnya." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne aku mengerti umma~" Ucap Dio.

"Hahahaaa… apa aku terdengar seperti seorang umma?" Tanya Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Ne, kamu mirip sekali dengan Key Umma kalau sedang menasehati."

Merekapun kembali berbicang dan bercanda, sesekali Chenyeol ikut dalam permbicaraan itu dan tak jarang namja satu itu membuat Luhan dan Dio tertawa lepas. Untuk sesaat Diopun bisa melupakan Kai dan benar – benar tertawa lepas, suatu hal yang sudah lama tidak Dio lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian Luhan yang mengantarkannya pulang dan kelakukan Kai semakin membuat Dio banyak – banyak menghela nafas. Kenapa? Karna hari demi hari Kai semakin menjauh dari Dio, entah kenapa, Diopun tak tau, Kai bahkan sudah jarang menelphone ataupun sekedar mengirim pesan singkat. Kai bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah mengantarkan Dio pulang lagi. Untung saja Kai masih mau mengantarkan Dio pergi kekampus. Dio semakin kehilangan perhatian seorang Kim JoongIn yang sebenarnya sangat dia butuhkan. Untung saja ada Luhan dan Sehun yang sangat perhatian padanya, apa lagi Luhan, jangan ditanya lagi, yeoja satu itu sudah seperti umma Dio, Luhan sering sekali mengingatkan Dio untuk mengkonsumsi susu dan memakan sesuatu yang bernutrisi bagi tubuhnya. Kadang Dio terkekeh, saat Luhan terus saja berceloteh tentang pentingnya makanan bagi ibu hamil.

Hari ini, Dio membawa sebuah bekal makan, dia sengaja membuatnya dan membiarkan Kai tidak mengantarkannya kesekolah karna Dio ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Kai. Dio menghias bekal makan siangnya dengan sangat cantik. Dia membuat telur gulung yang dibentuh hati dan lain sebagainya, saat jam 9 dia baru selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Untung saja kelas Dio hari ini dimulai kam 10. Dio berencana untuk memberikan bekal ini pada Kai saat dia akan pulang. Karna dia tau dia tidak bisa memberikannya saat makan siang, Kai bilang dia selalu ada diperpustakaan dan makan saat kelasnya selesai dan setelah itu dia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Kadang Dio tidak mengerti bagaimana Kai bisa betah berlama – lama ada didepan buku pelajaran.

Dio pergi kesekolah menggunakan taxi dan sampai tepat saat kelasnya akan dimulai. Diopun langsung masuk dan mengikuti kelasnya dengan tidak sabar, dia berharap kelasnya cepat selesai dan bisa bertemu Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Dio bersorak senang, saat kelasnya selesai dan dia yakin kelas Kaipun sudah selesai. Dengan perasaan senang, Dio melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas gold yang ada dilantai dua gedung sekolah ini. Dio menaiki tangga satu persatu, betapa lelahnya dia saat sampai di tanggan terakhir, mungkin ini karna kehamilannya membuat Dio benar – benar cepat lelah, tapi yeoja itu menyingkirkan perasaan lelahnya saat dia berjalan menuju kela gold yang tertutup. Tunggu bukankah mereka sudah pulang? Tapi kenapa pintunya masih tertutup? Dio yakin kalau tadi dia sempat melihat salah satu anak kelas gold menuruni tangga, bahkan anak itu tersenyum pada Dio. _Mungkin mereka tidak suka suara berisik jadi menutup pintunya_. Pikir Dio dalam benaknya.

Perlahan Dio berjalan dan membuka handle pintu itu. Dio menyembulkan kepalanya melihat apa yang ada didalam. Dan matanya sukses membuat saat melihat sesuatu yang ada disana. _Oh SHIT!_ Maki Dio.

Kalian tau apa yang ada didalam? Kalian pasti akan terkejut. Sangat!

Dio melihat Kai sedang berciuman ah tidak… bercumbu dengan sangat panas dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang diketahui namanya adalah Krystal. Dio tau kalau yeoja itu dari dulu memang mengejar – ngejar Kai. Dan sekarnag lihatlah! Yeoja itu sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya bersama Kai. Terlihat ada saliva yang menetes dari kedua bibir yang sibuk memanggut satu sama lain itu. Dio masih berdiri membeku didepan pintu, mencoba menahan semua perasan yang meledak didalam hatinya. Dio mengerjap sadar saat kedua tautan yang dia lihat itu terlepas. Mata Kai dan Dio bertemu.

"Ah… kenapa kalian berhenti?" Tanya Dio saat sadar. Kai menatap Dio dengan perasaan… bersalah, mungkin.

"Oh… aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya Dio lagi sukses membuat ucapan Kai terhenti.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak mau mengganggu 'aktivitas panas' kalian." Ucap Dio tanpa menunggu ucapan dari Kai. Dio mulai membalikan badannya tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kai dengan wajah kecewa, marah dan muak.

"Oh ya aku lupa kalau ada hal yang perlu aku katakan." Ucap Dio menatap Kai dan Krystal bergantian. "Untukmu, Kai. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat kecewa! Jangan temui aku lagi, lupakanlah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita karna aku akan melakukan hal yang sama!" Ucap Dio dengan nada datar yang dingin. "Satu hal lagi." Dio menatap Kai dan Krystal dan tersenyum miris. "Kalian memang cocok." Dan dengan itu Dio pergi berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Krystal yang membeku didalam kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~ **

**Sepertinya auhtor kembali membuat endnya menggatung lagi. MIANHAE… JEONGMAL~ tapi tenang ja karna author bakal update cepet, mudah – mudahan kalau author bisa. Ehehe =D jadi doakanlah semoga author engga banyak kerjaan lagi minggu ini -_- Buat yang udah review, sekali lagi author mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih, buat yang belum ayo dong review… satu review dari kalian berharga banget buat author^^. So please review~**

**Balasan Review : **

**Hisayuchi : ***no comment* takut ditentang umma Dio.

Seksi banget, bener, aku aja ngiri sama umma. Hehehe^^ Wuaaa… kebetulan sekali kalau begitu~ kanta author juga suka Car Sex *sarap sarap* Iya! Author juga pengen pacar author kayak gitu *sayang hanya harapan semata* *apa deh malah curhat*

Sip. Konfliknya udah tuh~ bagaimana kurangkah konfilknya? Kalau kurang author tambahin. Hehhe. . **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden13 : **begitulah kira – kira. Kasian deh Luhan, dihajar abis – abisan -_-v btw~** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Tiikaaa : ***kipas – kipas* emang panas banget, bahkan ketika author ngintipin merekapun author harus langsung nyelem dalam kolam es. *eh* bener tuh. Kai emang penebar virus yang dong banget deh~

Belajar dari Kris oppa yang selalu gombalin author. *plak*

Sip udah tuh^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baby reindeer : **HISTORY *eh*

Ketularan Kai itu jadi aja pervert *dihajar kamjjong*

Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomapta^^v

Mianhae karnan updatenya malam benget. Jeongmal mianhaeyo :(

Btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hani 1. 2. 3. 4 : **Jeongmal? Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomapta =D

Gimana ga hot aku ngintipin mereka tiap malam *dimutilasi KaiDo sama HunHan*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**BaekYuni : **Mianhae updatenya lama :(

gomawo^^. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Mey Hanazaki : **Gwechana, author malah mau berterima kasih karna mau baca dan review ff :D

Iya, memang susah, makanya author sengaja bikin HunHan GS karna author cinta mati sama GS NC. LOL

Gomawo^^ Jeongmal gomapta^^

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dennis Kim : **Sepanas Kris kalau lagi sama naganya *eh.

Iya, bikin author ikutan diabetes karna kemanisan. Lol

Iya nih.. soalnya belom ada conflik buat mereka, jadi nikahnya harus ditunggu~

Sip^^. Mianhae kalau updatenya lama~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**EXO Fujoshi : **hyaaa? Waeyo? Ehehee

Iya nih, mianhae updatenya malah makin lama buka makin cepet -_-v

Yes! Kibarkan bendera Sex Toys *bener – bener authornya harus dibawa ke RSJ*

Kristao udah ada momentnya, NCnya menyusul ya~

Gimana konfilknya KaiDo? Kurangkah?

Author belum mempunyai celah untuk memasukan Sulay tapi tenang aja author bakal masukin mereka tapi engga sekarang~

Wuaaaa… ada yang ngefans sama ff yang author buat, sebuah keajaiban yang sangat menakjubkan untuk author yang geje ini. GOMAWO^^

Sip^^ hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sasya : **Gomawo^^

Pasti dong. Authornyakan yadong akut jadi pasti ada NCnya xD

Bagaiman cobaannya? Kurang membahanakah?

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOticS : **Author bantuin kipasin deh~ ehehee

Gomawo^^v

Iya nih pada panas sama manis banget mereka. Kya! Kya! Berharap kalau beneran *plak*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**SaranghaeHunHan : **Chingu~ mianhae, aduh sampe komen dua kali karna author satu ini kelamaan updatenya. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae~

Gomawo karna udah bilang author the best. Aigo~ auhtor sampe loncat engga jelas. Ehehe :D

Sulay menyusul ya~ author belum punya celah buat masukin mereka~

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**BBCnindy : **iya nih~ bagaimana itu confliknya? Kurang sesuatukah?

Gomawo^^ Ne. hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Misskyu0604 : **gomawo^^ ne Hwaiting!

Ehehehee :D kalau suka baca disekolah kasih tau temennya buat baca ff author ya… eh jangan deh entak ketularan sesat kayak author -_-v

Justru author yang minta maaf karna lama update ._.v

Author juga sama lagi sibuk dan banyak tugas~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : **JINJJA? WOAAAA… DAEBAK! )b

Engga dong, author pasti lanjut walau updatenya lama, author pasti bertanggung jawab kok ;D

Wah… mianhae karna chap yang ini makin lama aja updatenya.

Sip. Hunhan momentnya udah author masukin~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Oh Luhan : **andwe! Kalau mati engga ada yang review dan baca lagi ff author. Ehehee

Siapa dulu yang bikin, ini juga bikinnya dibantu oppa Kris. LOL

Hahaha :D Gomawo^^** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinie hun : **wuaaaa… sepanas itu kah? *disini sangat terlihat kalau author sangat – sangat yadong dan berbakat bikin chan khusus NC-_-v*

Iya… aduh sehunie bikin aku pengen di Ncin juga *dikuliti Luhan*

Sip^^ mianhae kalau kelamaan updatenya. **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : **gwechana :D

Jinjja? Kurang? Padahal udah ada anal, Sex Toys dan pervernya. Kalau kurang entar author tambah deh~

Tapi setidaknya Lalla suka sama momentnya. Yay!

Sip^^ Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **gwechana :D

Bener banget, jadi setiap review pasti masuk dan author baca kok^^

Gomawo^^ moment lainnya menyusul ya~

Ikutan terbang ah~

Itu udah author buatin konfliknya dan mianhae kalau konfliknya kurang apa gitu~

Iya, author juga suka sama ff 'Flavour Of Love" dan sayang banget ff sebagus itu engga dilanjut~

Kalau begitu jangan dibaca aja, author tak mau menyesatkan orang ._.v *kalau gitu kenapa bikin FF NC? . ehehehe*

Sip Sip~ tungguin NC ChanBaeknya ya~

See you di review chap depan~ *Tangkep abang Krisnya aja naganya aku kantongin. Eh* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **Chingu-yaaaaa~ gomawo udah ngereview dari chap satu, aduh… author sangat berterima kasih deh sama chingu^^

Iya nih~ HunHan sama KaiSoo engga ada matinya dalam hal NC *digorok HunHan & KaiDo*

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sari2min : **ahahaaa :D author setuju dengan kata – kata itu~

Makasih, author udah gila dari orok kok. *eh

Gomawo^^v

Luhannya tuh polos dicampur pervert dari Kai jadi aja seperti itu. *dimutilasi Luhan*

Bener, paling timbangannya langsung meledak gitu *bener – bener di mutilasi KaiDo*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annyeong chingu^^. Bertemu lagi dengan author geje. Author mau minta maaf karna sepertinya author engga bisa update cepet -_-v mianhae~ **

**Btw~ karna banyak sekali permintaan KrisTao NC maka authorpun kasih di chap ini. *UNTUK PARA YADONGERS KEMBALI MERAPAT* Maaf kalau NCnya engga hot seperti yang kalian harapakan. Author juga mau ngasih tau kalau sepertinya fic ini akan ada sedikit unsur hurt-nya. **

**Untuk yang sudah mau review ff author yang geje satu ini, author sangat berterima kasih. Untuk yang belum review mohon reviewnya. Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti untuk author^^ Seperti biasa balasan review ada di bawah. **

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T + + alias M**

**Chapter : 9/?**

**Warning : Krystal(eh) NC and little hurt.**

…_USA. New York. 18.00 waktu setempat…_

Sepasang suami istri baru saja pulang dari kantor mereka, telihat kalau mereka sama – sama kelelahan tapi sang _yeoja_ yang tak lain adalah Tao masih terlihat bugar, walau tubuhnya memang kelelahan.

"Yeobo, kau mandi duluan saja, biar aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Tao pada Kris.

"Oke baby." Krispun melesat menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Tao pergi berlari menuju dapur dan mulai membuat makanan untuk Kris.

Beberapa menit berselang Kris sudah keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan piamanya. _Namja_ itu mencium aroma sedap makanan yang dibuat istrinya. Diapun langsung menuju dapur dan mendapati istrinya tengah meletakan makanan di meja makan.

"Oh.. kamu sudah beres?" Tanya Tao saat suaminya itu mendekat.

"Ne. aku baru saja selesai." Jawab Kris yang langsung duduk didepan makanan yang sudah tersedia.

"Kamu tidak keberatankan jika aku tak menemanimu makan?" Tanya Tao.

"Memangnya kamu tidak akan ikut makan?"

"Aku masih kenyang, lagi pula aku juga sedang diet." Ucap Tao sambil menuangkan beberapa sendok makanan ke atas piring Kris.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu cepat mandi." Ucap Kris sambil meraih sendok dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Sure^^." Dan dengan itu Taopun melesat meninggalkan Kris yang dengan lahap menyantap makanannya.

Kris sudah kenyang, memang benar masakan Tao tidak ada duanya. Diapun menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Mungkin karna Kris yang terlalu banyak makan, matanya semakin berat dan kantukpun melandanya.

DAP DAP DAP

Kris mendengar langkah kaki kecil mendekatinya, dia yakin kalau Tao sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tapi Kris tidak berniat membuka matanya, mungkin _namja_ satu itu kekenyangan dan membuat kantuk benar – benar melandanya. Terdengar kalau beberapa piring bekas dia makan ditumpuk dan suara kaki itu menjauh. Kris tau kalau Tao baru saja membereskan bekas makannya dan dia yakin Tao sedang mencuci piring karna terdengar suara air dan piring yang saling beradu. Kris mulai meregangkan badannya, dia tidak mungkin tidur dimeja makan. Perlahan dia membua mata dan mulai membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada. Tapi pandangan Kris terpaku pada sesuatu hal. Beberapa kali dia mengerjap, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ayolah… pemandangan dihadapannya membuat Kris menjadi 'lapar' dalam arti kata lain. Kalian ingin tau apa yang ada dihadapan Kris?

Dia melihat Tao sedang memunggunginya dengan menggunakan _lingerie,_ berwarna ungu tua yang sangat tipis, bahkan Kris bisa melihat seluruh badan istrinya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat. Oh… jangan lupakan kalau Kris juga melihat underware Tao yang berwarna lebih tua membuat Kris semakin 'kelaparan'. Tiba – tiba saja Tao memutar tubuhnya dan Uh… Kris sekarang bisa melihat bagian perut Tao dan -sialnya- _lingerie _itu memiliki renda yang menutupi dada Tao, membuat Kris mendesah kecewa.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun? Aku kira kamu akan tidur disana." Ucap Tao sambil berjalan kearah Kris. Sang _namja_ hanya meneguk salivanya sendiri saat sadar tidak sadar kalau Tao berjalan kearahnya dengan gaya seduktif. Tao mengangkat kakinya dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Kris yang masih membatu.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu masih lapar?" Tanya Tao sambil memainkan tangannya di dada Kris.

"Apa kamu sedang mencoba menggoda naga yang sedang kelaparan huh?" Tanya Kris yang baru saja sadar.

"Jika iya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tangan Tao mulai nakal merayap ke dalam piama Kris dan menyentuh abs sang _namja_.

"Kamu akan merasakan akibatnya karna sudah menggoda nada yang sedang kelaparan chagi~"

Krispun langsung menyambar bibir Tao yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Tangan Kris menekuk tengkuk Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ah… jangan Lupakan tangan Tao yang kini mulai menjalar kembali ke dada Kris, dia membuka satu persatu kancing piama Kris dan kemudian melempar piama itu ke sembarang tempat. Kris melepaskan pengutannya dan menatap Tao.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh?" Tanya Kris. Tao memutar matanya dan menekan tengkuk Kris agar bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

"_We don't have so much time, so don't waste it._" Bisik Tao sebelum benar – benar menerjang bibir milik suaminya itu. Dengan senang hati Krispun membalas ciuman istrinya. Kris kembali melesakan lidahnya pada mulut Tao menyapa semua yang ada disana. Kris menggelitik langit – langit mulut Tao membuat sang yeoja mendesah tertahan.

Kris yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan membaringkannya di meja makan yang terbuat dari marmer yang kokoh. Kris merayap dan menindih tubuh istrinya. Sekarang bibir Kris menyapa leher jenjang istrinya yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah. _Emmm.. aroma dan rasanya masih sama seperti saat pertama aku menyentuhnya._ Ujar Kris dalam benaknya.

Kris terus mengelusuri leher jenjang istrinya dan kini dia berhenti di perpotongan lehernya. Kris menghisap titik itu dengan kuat membuat Tao mendesah.

"Krisss ngghh.." desah Tao. Kris semakin gencar membuat kiss mark di leher jenjang Tao. Sebelah tangan Kris mulai turun dan merayap pada badan Tao menghantarkan sengatan – sengatan kecil bagi sang istri. Sampai akhirnya tangan Kris menemukan dua gundukan besar. Kris meremas breats milik Tao bergantian.

"Ohh… Krisss ahhh…" Tao mendesah keras saat Kris meremas breatsnya yang tak terlindungi apapun kecuali _lingerie _tipis ini.

"Seperti apa katamu tadi aku akan melakukanya dengan cepat, kita memang tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Besok kita harus kembali bekerja." Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao kemudian mengulum telinga sang istri membuat saliva memenuhi telinganya.

"Ahhh ahhh Krishhh." Desah Tao saat sebelah tangan Kris menuju ke daerah selangkanganya.

"Baby… kau benar – benar sangat menggoda hari ini." Bisik Kris membuat Tao blusing. Dia sudah tau _lingerie _ini akan menggoda iman seorang Kris.

Tangan Kris merayap di sekitar paha dalam Tao membuat sang yeoja mendesah, Tangan Kris terus menjalar dan sampailah dia di miss-v Tao yang masih dilapisi underware. Kris menyenrtuhnya dari luar membuat Tao merinding.

"Ohhh ahhh jangannhh menggodakuhh" Ucap Tao disela desahannya.

"Sorry baby~" Dengan itu Krispun menarik lepas underware Tao.

Kris menatap hidangan yang tersaji didepannya dengan nafsu. Hey… ayolah sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan hal ini jadi wajar saja kalau Kris benar – benar bernafsu pada sang istri.

"Kamu akan terus melihatku seperti itu atau kita lanjutkan?" Intrupsi Tao. Kris menyeringai lebar dan kembali menindih sang istri.

"Tentu saja akan kita lanjutkan baby panda." Kris kembali menerjang bibir Tao. Kecipakan salivapun terdengan diantara mereka membuat libodo Kris menaik. Dengan tidak sabaran Kris merobek _lingerie_ yang dipakai Tao membuat sang istri naked total. Kris bersiul pelan, walaupun Tao sudah tidak muda lagi tapi bentuk tubuhnya memang masih terlihat segar membuat Kris semakin bernafsu ingin melahapnya.

Kris menatap dua gundukan besar didepan wajahnya dan dengan sekali terjang Kris langsung meremas dua gundukan itu bergantian.

"Ohh ahhh ahhh ahhh" desah Tao. Kris yang sudah tidak sabar langsung melumat habis nipple pink kecoklatan yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Sedangkan nipple satunya lagi dipelintir keras membuat tao mendesah.

"Ahhh Krisss uhhh" Kris semakin gencar melumat nipple itu, sekarang Kris membuat gerakan memutar disekitar nipple itu membuat Tao merinding karna rasa nikmat yang terus merayapinya.

"Ohh… jangannhh seperti ituuuhh"

"kenapa? Aku tau kamu menyukainya. Aku tau kamu menyukai saat lidahku memutar disekeliling nipplemu baby~" Ucap Kris disela – sela pekerjaannya.

"Ohhh yeaahhh." Tangan Kris yang tadinya meremas dan memelintir nipple Tao beralih ke bagian selangkangan sang yeoja. Kris mengusap pelan paha dalam Tao sampai akhirnya tangannya sampai di miss-v sang istri.

"Oh… ternyata sudah basah, kamu sudah tidak sabar baby?" Goda Kris sambil memelintir nipple Tao yang basah akan salivanya.

"Ngggehh ahhhh" Tao hanya menjawab dengan desahan seksinya.

"Ohh baby~ kamu sangat seksi malam ini." Bisik Kris dengan suara beratnya. Kris turun dari meja membuat Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

"Buat aku naked baru kita lanjutkn lagi permainan kita baby~" Tao yang mengerti ikut turun dan langsung berjongkok didepan Kris. Dengan sekali hentakan Tao menarik celana itu sekaligus dengan underwarenya.

"Ow…" Tao terkejut saat tiba – tiba junior Kris yang setengah tegang berada dihadapannya.

"Buat dia tengang baby sebelum aku benar – benar memasukimu." Suruh Kris.

"_With my pleasure~_" Dengan itu Tao mencengkram kuat Junior Kris dan langsung mengulumnya bagaikan lolipop.

"Ohhh yeahhh gooddd" Desah Kris. Tao yang mendengar suaminya mendesah nikmat semakin gencar melakukan pekerjaanya. Sesekali Tao menghisap kepala junior Kris mencoba membuat benda itu menegang sempurna, tak jarang juga Tao mengigit – gigit kecil junior Kris membuat sang namja mendesah pelan.

Tao mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya menghantarkan kenikmatan untuk Kris. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memompa junior Kris yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ohhh yeaahh fassterr" Tao yang mendengar rancauan itu langsung mempercepat gerakannya tapi tiba – tiba saja Kris menahan tubuhnya dan menarik junior yang ada di mulut Tao.

"Aku hanya menuruhmu untuk membuatnya tebang chagi~ Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkannya didalammu." Kris menarik Tao untuk berdiri dan langsung melumat bibir Tao dengan ganas. Perlahan tapi pasti Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan kembali membaringkannya diatas meja. Kris pencondongkan tubuhnya agar tautan mereka tidak terlepas karna dia masih berdiri disamping meja. Tao melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Kris semakin menarik namja itu untuk menempel pada tubuhnya. Kris melepaskan tautannya dan dengan jahilnya dia menggesekan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna ke klitoris Tao.

"Ohhh Krisss ahhh ahhh ahhh"

"_You like it baby?_"

"Engghh yeaahhh oohhh" rancau Tao saat menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kris.

"Tahan sedikit ne? seperti biasa nantinya akan menjadi nikmat." Tao mengangguk. Kris sedikit menarik Tao agar badannya menuju ke pinggir meja. Kris melakukannya sambil berdiri sedangkan Tao tertidur di meja makan dengan kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Kris. (Bayangkan sendiri deh~)

Perlahan Kris memasukan juniornya yang big side itu ke miss-v Tao. Walaupun Tao sudah melahirkan Luhan tapi tetap saja miss-vnya itu masih bisa memanjakan Kris.

"Ohhhh…" Desah mereka berdua saat junior Kris sudah tertanam didalam miss-v Tao.

"Bergeraklah." Ucap Tao. Dengan senang hati Krispun menggerakan pinggunglnya membuat juniornya keluar masuk.

"Ohhh mmhhhh ahhh" desah Tao saat Kris mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Kriss ahhh fassstteerrr" Mendengar rancauan itu Krispun mempercepat gerakannya. "AHH!" Tiba – tiba saja Tao memekik keras, ternyata Kris baru saja menumbuk g-spotnya. Dengan itu Kris terus menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat dan terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan itu.

"Ohhh yeahhh baby" Rancau Kris.

"mhhhh ohh ohh ohh ahh" Rancaun tak jelas terus keluar dari mulut Tao.

"Ahhh fassshhterr I wannaaaaa" Krispun terus mempercepat gerakannya dan… BYUR. Cairan pun membasahi miss-v Tao membuat junior Kris semakin mudah untuk bekerja dibawah sana. Kris menarik tubuh Tao dan mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Menungginglah." Bisik Kris sambil membalikan badan sang istri. Taopun berdiri dengan kedua tangan diletakan di pinggiran meja makan menahan dorongan dari Kris yang sekarang kembali memasukan juniornya.

"Eunghhhhh ahhhh" Desah Tao saat Junior Kris yang memang sudah menegang kembali masuk kedalam miss-vnya. Kris menarik lepas ikat rambut Tao membuat rambut hitam arang sang yeoja tergerai dan terilhat begitu erostis dimata Kris.

"Ohhh fuckkk yeahhhh so tight baby~" Rancau Kris mulai meng-in-out kan juniornya.

"Ah ah ah deeepppeerr" Krispun menyodok nyodok lubang Tao dengan dalam dan keras membuahkan desahan nikmat dari Tao karna Kris terus menumbuk g-spotnya.

"Ngeehhh ohhh fasterrhh honeyhhh fasterr"

"As you wish baby~"

Krispun mempercepat tusukannya pada miss-v Tao membuat suara kulit yang saling bertumbukan itu terdengar sangat jelas memenuhi ruangan.

"Ahhh honeyyhh ahhh ohhh"

Tao yang sudah tidak sabar ingin klimaks membantu Kris dengan menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Kris.

"Ohhh yeahhh babyyy" Rancau Kris saat juniornya masuk semakin dalam.

"Ohhhh ohh oh ahhhh Krissshh I wannnaaa.."

"Togetherrr." Krispun semakin memegang pinggul Tao dan dengan cepat menyodok – nyodok lubang sang istri dengan brutal sampai akhirnya juniornya berkeduk hebat.

"Ohhh… KRIS!"

"TAO!" merekapun klimaks bersamaan. Tao bergeser kedepan dan membaringkan badannya di atas meja dengan kaki yang masuh tetap berdiri.

"Lelah?" tanya Kris sambil mengeluarkan Juniornya. Tao mengangguk lesu dan menyikapkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Kris langsung menggendong Tao ala bridal style.

"Tapi aku belum, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya dikamar saja?" Tanya Kris sambil kembali membuat kiss mark di leher jenjang Tao.

"Ahhh baiklahhh apapun untukmu." Ucap Tao yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kris yang sudah tidak sabar langsung melesat menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan beberapa ronde sebelum pandanya itu benar – benar kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

…_Kembali ke Seoul…_

Disebuah rumah besar dan artistik, tepatnya kediaman Xi Luhan, terdengar sebuah alunan musik yang sepertinya tak asing untuk penduduk korea. Alunan musik dari sebuah piano yang ada diruang tamu rumah itu. Sebuah alunan instrumen musik yang sangat indah, sebuah instumen yang diciptakan oleh salah seorang composer korea yang tak lain adalah Yiruma. _River Flows in You_. Itulah yang kini menggema di kediaman Xi Luhan.

_Namja_ yang memainkan instrumen itu begitu menghayati, sangat. Jarinya dengan lihai menari di atas tuts piano. Matanya sesekali terpejam menikmati mati alunan musik. Seorang _namja_ tampan yang selalu menebar senyuman manisnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Tak banyak orang yang tau kalau _namja_ satu itu memiliki kemampuan bermain piano yang cukup baik. Suara alunan musik itu terdengar ke setiap penjuru ruangan, membuat orang – orang yang mendengarnya menjadi perasaran. Terutama untuk seorang _yeoja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Chanyeol, sang _namjachingu_ tengah asik memainkan pianonya. Baekhyun kaget saat mengetahui itu adalah Chanyeol, dia mengira yang memainkan itu adalah Luhan atau Sehun. Baekhyun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat kearah Chanyeol. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Chayeol tanpa berusara, dia ikut menikmati. Tak lama kemudian musik itupun mulai berhenti, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan dia tiba – tiba saja dia menemukan Baekhyun sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kamu bisa memainkannya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeser kurisnya agar Baekhyun bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Duduklah." Baekhyunpun duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kamu bisa memainkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan,

"dulu saat aku berada dipanti asuhan, aku pernah diajarkan bermain piano sedikit, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak ingat bagaimana caranya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu coba dulu saja." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan ragu menaruh jari – jari mungilnya diatas tuts piano dan mulai menekannya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat Baekhyun ternyata memainkan sebuah lagu anak – anak yang berjudul twinkle – twinkle.

"Tertawa saja, tidak usah ditahan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik kembali tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahahaa… Baekkie-ah, kau lucu sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Yeollie-ah.. appo." Rengek Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencubiti pipinya.

"Akukan sudah lupa." Ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita main berdua." Ucap Chanyeol kembali menaruh jari panjangnya di atas tuts piano. "Perhatikan aku dulu." Lanjut Chanyeol. _Namja_ itupun mulai memainkan tangannya dengan perlahan agar Baekhyun bisa mengikutinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan saksama dan mulai memainkan tangannya di nada lain pada piano itu. Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengikuti alunan irama yang dibuat Chanyeol. Tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol dan _namja_ itu mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"Yeollie-ah." Protes Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tanganna dari tuts piano.

"Wae Chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus menaikan tempo permainannya.

"ini terlalu cepat." Ucap Baekhyun masih terus mencoba mengimbangi.

"So? Catch Me If You Can." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin tertantang dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, Baekhyunpun terus menggerakan tangannya dengan lincah mengikuti Chanyeol memainkan intrumen yang berjudul _The Flea Waltz_. Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan mengejar Chanyeol yang bergitu cekatan menekan tuts – tuts itu, Chanyeol yang sadar akan hal itu menatap jari mungil Baekhyun dan mengimbangi kecepatan sang _yeoja_, mata merekapun bertemu, Chanyeol memberikan Senyumannya yang membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Hahaha…" Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun tertawa saat jari mereka berhenti menekan tuts piano. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan (author sendiripun tak tau).

"Sekarang kamu sudah kembali mengingatkan bagaimana cara memainkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eung." Baekhyun mengangguk membuat dia terlihat sangat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Sang _namja_ mengacak – acak poni Baekhyun membuat _yeoja_ itu kembali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hahaha… berhentilah mempoutkan bibir manismu Baekkie atau nanti aku akan menciummu." Baekhyun kaget dan langsung menggulung bibirnya masuk dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"hahaha…" Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat reaksi _yeojachingu_nya.

"Oh… aku mempunyi sebuah lagu untukmu, mungkin kamu tau lagu ini." Ucap Chanyeol kembali memainkan jarinya. Baekhyun menajamkan pedengarannya saat alunan lagu mulai terdengar. Sepertinya dia mengenal lagu ini tapi apa… tunggu… Baekhyunpun kembali berpikir, mencoba mengingat lagu apa ini sebenarnya. _Ah! Aku tau!_ Pekik Baekhyun dalam benaknya.

"Bukankah ini lagu A Thousand Years yang dinyanyikan pernyanyi bernama Christina Perri?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali, aku pikir kamu tidak tau lagu ini." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai menikmati lagunya dan dengan begitu saja mulutnya bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik.

_i have died everyday waiting for you  
darling don't be afraid i have loved you  
for a thousand years  
i love you for a thousand more  
_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba saja bernyanyi, Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali bernyanyi untuk Chanyeol.

_time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
i will be brave  
i will not let anything take away  
what's standing in front of me  
every breath  
every hour has come to this  
one step closer_

Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya menikmati alunan musik dan suara merdu Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersumpah, suara Baekkie paling indah dari suara penyanyi manapun yang pernah dia dengar. _  
_

_i have died everyday waiting for you  
darling don't be afraid i have loved you  
for a thousand years  
i love you for a thousand more_

_and all along i believed i would find you_  
_time has brought your heart to me_  
_i have loved you for a thousand years_  
_i love you for a thousand more_

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang masih memainkan pianonya, Chanyeol yang merasakan sesuatu dibahunya mendongak dan mata merekapun bertemu. Dan dengan itu Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi melihat apapun, seolah – olah penglihatannya hanya terfokus kearah Baekhyun dan yang lainnya hanyalah banyangan – banyangan buram.

_one step closer  
one step closer_

_i have died everyday waiting for you_  
_darling don't be afraid i have loved you_  
_for a thousand years_  
_i love you for a thousand more_

_and all along i believed i would find you_  
_time has brought your heart to me_  
_i have loved you for a thousand years_  
_i love you for a thousand more_

Tangan Chanyeol mulai berhenti memainkan piano dan hanya terdengar suara Baekhyun yang masih bersenandung kecil. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang mulai tersipu.

Dan jarak antara merekapun semakin menipis, Chanyeol mulai menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan membawanya semakin mendekat, menghilangkan semua jarak antara mereka. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat merasakan sapuan hangat bibir tebal Chanyeol yang membawakan segelintir rasa hangat yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang semula di pipi Baekhyun kini beralih ke tengkuknya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol mulai melumat dan menggulum bibir Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha…" Sebuah tawa menggema membuat tautan itu terlepas meninggalkan jaring – jaring saliva antara mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendongak mencari asal suara itu tapi mereka tidak menemukan siapapun sampai Baekhyun teringat akan satu hal.

"Yeollie-ah… aku lupa kalau Nyonya Luhan masih ada dirumah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Dan aku yakin itu pasti tawa Nyonya Luhan dan Sehun yang ada diatas." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang ikut kaget. "kalau begitu kanjja kita pergi dari sini, sebelum Luhan melihat." Ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kebelakang.

Jadi sebenarnya kenapa Luhan tertawa dan menghentikan aktivitas ChanBaek ini? Untuk jawabannya mari kita lihat di lantai dua kediaman Xi Luhan.

Hari ini Sehun tidak mempunyai jadwal kerja karna sesi pemotretan untuk sementar waktu dihentikan, membuat dia sebagai fotograper juga ikut berhenti, Sehun memutusan untuk pergi menemui _yeoja_nya yang kebetulan hanya mempunyai kelas saat nanti siang.

Sekarang sang _namja_ tengah tertidur diatas kasur dan paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya sedangkan sang _yeoja_ sedang sibuk membaca buku mata kuliahnya hari ini. Buku tebal itu hampir menutupi wajah Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh saat melihat _yeojachingu_nya sedang serius membaca bukunya.

Tak sengaja Luhan menangkap sayup – sayup suara dari luar. Luhanpun menurunkan bukunya membuat Sehun kaget.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sttt… dengarkan." Intrupsi Luhan, Sehunpun membungkam mulutnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya.  
"Bukankah ini sebuah _The Flea Waltz_?" Tanya Sehun sambil bangkit. Luhan mengangguk dan turun dari kasur. _Siapa yang memainkan piano itu? Aku kira yang bisa memainkannya dirumah ini hanya aku saja._ Ujar Luhan dalam hatinya. Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat kelantai bawah, mencari tau siapa yang memainkannya. Ternyata disana ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan piano dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir mereka.

"Sehunnie… sini." Bisik Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang masih terduduk di kasur. Sehunpun bangkit dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Wa…"

"Sssttt… kecilkan suaramu." Potong Luhan sedikit berbisik.

"Wae?" bisik Sehun.

"Lihat itu." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk kebawah. Sehun mengikuti tangan Luhan dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan piano itu.

"Aku kira mereka tidak bisa memainkannya." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua terus memperhatikan ChanBaek dari atas sana. Saat Chanyeol memainkan lagu A Thousand Years, tiba – tiba saja Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan membuat mereka berhadap – hadapan.

"Karna disini ada musik jadi bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mundur selangkah. Luhan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku _namja_nya.

"Would you?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyondorkan tangannya.

"Sure." Luhanpun menerima tangan Sehun dan dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan sehingga jarah mereka hanyalah beberapa centi saja. Tangan kanan Sehun berada di pingang Luhan dan tangan kanannya menggengam tangan kiri sang _yeoja_, Sedangkan Luhan, tangan kanannya di taruh di punggung Sehun.

Sehun mulai mengajak Luhan menari walau gerakan mereka hanya berjalan kekiri dan kekanan, Luhan masih kaku, dia baru pertama kali ini berdansa dengan _namja_. Luhan terus menatap kebawah berkonsentrasi agar kakinya tidak menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Jangan melihat kebawah, percayalah padaku kamu akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak.

"But I can't dance." Ucap Luhan masih menggerak – gerakan tubuhnya pelan kekanan dan kekiri.

"Just trust me." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali, kini matanya menatap Sehun dengan ragu. Sehun muai membimbing Luhan kembali berdansa. Dan bernar saja Luhan mulai bisa mengontrol tubuhnya dia juga sudah terbiasa dan terus berdansa. Sehun menangkat tangan kanannya membuat Luhan memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali sebelum dia kembali pada pelukan Sehun tepat saat lagu itu berhenti. Luhan memandang Sehun yang berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Chu~ Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggannya. Luhan mulai mudur dari tubuh Sehun yang masih membeku.

"Kau…" Ucap Sehun yang baru sadar. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"kau kecolongan satu kecupan hari ini, hahaha… 1 berbanding 0." Sehunpun langsung berlari dengan cepat menangkap Luhan.

"Omo. Ahaha…" Tak sengaja Luhan tertawa terlalu keras. Dia baru sadar kalau tawanya itu pasti terdengar ke lantai dasar.

"Omona." Pekik Luhan dengan suara pelan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat Luhan kembali melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggannya. Luhan mendongak kebawah. _Sudah kuduga_. Ujar Luhan sambil mendesah dalam hatinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya tadi kita mengganggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sehunnie." Ucap Luhan.

"So?"

"Aish… sudahlah, aku mau kembali membaca buku." Ucap Luhan kembali berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Sehun mengikutinya dengan senyuman dan tatapan pervert yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh Luhan.

KLEK. Sehun menutup sekaligus mengunci pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan sudah kembali duduk di kasur dan membuka bukunya. Sehun ikut berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan. Sang _yeoja_ merasakan hawa tak beres disekitarnya. Dia menengok kepinggir dan…. _Oh god!_ Pekik Luhan dalam hatinya.

Luhan menemukan Sehun sedang menyeringai evil, sepertinya uri Sehun memang tertular pervert Kkamjjong. Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun dengan buku tebalnya.

"Appo." Sehun memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti Kai." Luhan menatap kearah jam yang ada diatas meja riasnya. Ternyata 30 menit lagi dia harus pergi ke kampus. Luhapun bangkit dari kasur dan duduk didepan meja riasnya. Sedangkan Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sehunnie… kamu akan mengantarkan aku hari ini?" Tanya Luhan bangkit dari kurisnya.

"Tentu saja, kanjja." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu…" Ucap Luhan saat mereka didepan pintu kamar.

"Wae?"

"Aku yakin kalau tadi kamar ini tidak dikunci tapi kenapa… jangan bilang…" Luhan menatap sangar kearah Sehun.

"_Well…_ Aku mengaku tadinya aku ingin 'melakukannya' lagi tapi sepertinya rencanaku tidak berhasil." Ucap Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

Bugh.

Buku tebal Luhan kembali suksen mendarat di bahu Sehun. Membuat namja itu sedikit meringis.

"Kau memang benar – benar tertular Kai, Hunnie. Sebaiknya kamu menjauh dari Kai atau sifatmu akan benar – benar tercemar oleh Kai." Tutur Luhan sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya.

"Arrasseo. Mainhae, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan membiarkan Sehun kembali merangkul pingangganya.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan dengan motor besarnya menuju ke kampus. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Luhan menatap jam yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya. Ternyata masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

"Berapa menit lagi ?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja membuka helmnya.

"Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi." Jawab Luhan. Mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Masih lama ternyata." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka duduk di kuris yang ada di bawah pohon itu. Untuk sesaat sama sekali tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya terdengar beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol disekitar mereka dan angin yang berhembus, meniup dedaunan.

"Apa nanti aku harus menjemputmu?" Tanya Sehun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Jujur saja aku ingin kamu yang menjemputku, hanya saja… aku tidak tega jika membiarkan Dio pulang sendiri." Jawab Luhan dengan nada kecewa.

"Apa Kai masih seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mangangguk enggan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kai bisa menelantarkan Dio begitu saja? Dia tau kalau Dio itu sedang mengandung bahkan Dio sedang mengandung anaknya tapi dia sama sekali tidak ada disamping Dio saat membutuhkan. Aku yakin semua orang didunia ini tau kalau orang yang sedang mengandung itu memerlukan perhatian yang lebih." Cecar Luhan, sepertinya belakangan ini Luhan selalu tersulut amarahnya jika membicarkan sesuatu menyangkut Kai.

"Tenanglah… mungkin Kai memang sibuk." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mempoutkan bibir dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tapi tidak sebegitunya. Aish… aku tidak mengerti dengan cara berfikir para namja." Gerutu Luhan.

"Hey bukan begitu…" Ucap Sehun sambil merangkup pundak Luhan. "Kamu tau dia masuk kelas gold kan? Aku pernah masuk kelas seperti itu juga." Lanjut Sehun. _Ah… benar juga, aku sama sekali tak ingat kalau Sehun pernah masuk kelas gold._

"Memangnya dulu kamu sesibuk itu?" tanya Luhan mulai luluh.

"Tentu, sangat sibuklah hanya saja aku tidak sesibuk Kai, memang banyak sekali tugas dan presentasi yang harus dikerjakan tapi saat itu aku masih bisa bermain bersama temanku yang lain." Jelas Sehun.

"Jinjja? Untung saja kamu sudah lulus kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan bernasib sama dengan Dio. Yah… walaupun aku memang tidak sedang hamil."

"Memangnya kalau aku masih sekolah bagaimana?"

"Aku yakin kamu akan sangat sibuk, belum lagi kamu akan menjadi 'idola' para yeoja di sekolah." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika banyak sekali yeoja yang mengerumunimu." Lanjut Luhan.

"Hey… apa kamu tidak ingat apa pekerjaanku? Kamu tau hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengan yeoja – yeoja cantik. Apa kamu tidak berpikir salah satu dari mereka mencoba merebutku darimu?" Tanya Sehun dengan jahilnya. Luhan langsung mendongak kearahnya dan menyipitkan mata.

"Jadi kamu berniat untuk selingkuh dengan 'modelmu' itu huh?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Akukan hanya bertanya babyLu. Kenapa kamu jadi menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Tapi pertanyaanmu itu terdengar seperti kamu akan selingkuh dengan 'modelmu' itu dibelangkaku." Gerutu Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin didunia ini huh? Bahkan beberapa bulan lalu saat aku mengunjungimu di studio kamu sedang…." Luhan kembali teringat kejadian Sehun dengan Seohyun. "Sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya lagi." Desah Luhan dan kembali menyandarkan badannya di punggung kuris.

"Hahahaha… itukan hanya kecelakaan, aku sudah menjelaskannya berpuluh – puluh kali padamu."

"Aku tau tapi tetap saja ingatan itu sangat – sangat menggangguku." Tungkas Luhan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kamu tidak lagi mengingat hal itu?"

"Entahlah… lakukan apa saja agar ingatan itu hilang." Sehun terlihat berpikir, mencari ide yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

TRING!

Suara itu seakan – akan benar terdengar saat Sehun mendapatkan ide di dalam benaknya. Ide ini memang gila tapi hanya itu yang ada dipikirkannya, jadi bagaimana lagi? Luhan yang memintanya bukan?

Dan tiba – tiba saja Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan membuat bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Dia mencium Luhan didepan umum! Bayangkan saja! Sekarang mereka berciuman di depan gerbang sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang yang dilewati oleh banyak orang dan… SEHUN MENCIUMNYA!

Tapi yang membuat Luhan tak berkutik adalah ciuman Sehun yang begitu lembut dan menghayutkan. Sering memang mereka bercuman tapi Sehun tidak pernah membawa Luhan hanyut dalam ciumannya.

Bibir tipis Sehun menyapu bibir Luhan dan mengecup bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian membuat Luhan ikut membalas kecupannya. Setelah beberapa saat Sehun menarik lepas pangutannya dan menatap Luhan yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Itu bukti dari semua perkataanku." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu? Dengan menciumku didepan umum? Kamu bilang itu bukti?" Tuntut Luhan yang baru sadar.

"Kamu tidak mengerti maksudanya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh… Maksudmu adalah kamu ingin kita mengikuti jejak Kai dan Dio, iya?" Tanya Luhan mulai menaikan suaranya. "Ah… sudalah, lebih baik aku masuk kelas saja." Ucap Luhan bangkit tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sehun dan beberapa orang yang menatap mereka. Tapi sayang sebelum Luhan benar – benar bangkit, Sehun lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"_and now what?" _Gerutu Luhan.

"_I jus…t want the world to see what you mean to me._ Dan hanya ada cara itu yang terpikirkan dalam benakku. Yeah.. agak gila memang tapi setidaknya orang – orang tau kalau aku hanya milikmu dan kamu hanyalah milikku." Jelas Sehun. Luhan membeku menatap manik Sehun tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan kembali menyinggungkan senyum manisnya membuat Sehun mendesah lega.

"Itu adalah cara terkonyol yang pernah aku ketahui." Tutur Luhan. "Tapi itu adalah cara yang paling hebat yang pernah ada." Lanjut Luhan. Sehun tersenyum mendengar rentetan kata itu.

"Jadi? Apa kamu sudah bisa melupakan kejadian itu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi… sepertinya hari ini aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk mendapatkan bisikan – bisikan dari orang yang menatapku." Luhan menarik nafas panjang. "sepertinya berita ini akan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh sekolah." Lanjut Luhan.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Jadi aku tidak perlu susah – susah membuat para namja menjauhimu." Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan namja selain kau dan Kai." Jelas Luhan.

"Psstt…" Bisik Sehun. "Sepertinya kamu harus cepat masuk kelas." Lanjut Sehun dalam sebuah bisikan pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku masih memiliki waktu 5 menit lagi." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku yakin kamu tidak akan nyaman jika terus berdiam disini, lihat sekitarmu." Luhanpun menebar pandangannya ke sekitar dan… WOW! beberaapa pasang mata tengah menatap kearah mereka.

"Benar, sepertinya aku harus segera masuk." Ucap Luhan sambil mengangguk. Merekapun bangkit, Sehun berjalan kearah motornya dengan Luhan yang mengikuti disamping.

"Aku akan menelphonemu nanti." Ucap Sehun sambil menaiki motornya.

"Tentu, aku akan menunggu." Ucap Luhan dan… Chu~ Sehun mencium pipi tirus Luhan sekilas.

"Saranghae babyLu~" Dan dengan itu Sehunpun meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah yang kembali memerah dan orang – orang yang terkesiap kaget sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Awas saja kau Sehun! Aku akan menghajarmu nanti." Gerutu Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam sekolahnya. Benar saja dugaan Luhan. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangannya yang sama sekali Luhan tidak bisa mengerti. Tapi yeoja itu tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

'_aku ingin kelas cepat selesai dan bisa pulang bersama Dio.' _Ujar Luhan sambil duduk dikursi, karna sebentar lagi kelasnya akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

**It's Time For KaiSoo/KaiDo**

"_Ah… kenapa kalian berhenti?" Tanya Dio saat sadar. Kai menatap Dio dengan perasaan… bersalah, mungkin. _

"_Oh… aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya Dio lagi sukses membuat ucapan Kai terhenti. _

"_Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak mau mengganggu 'aktivitas panas' kalian." Ucap Dio tanpa menunggu ucapan dari Kai. Dio mulai membalikan badannya tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kai dengan wajah kecewa, marah dan muak._

"_Oh ya aku lupa kalau ada hal yang perlu aku katakan." Ucap Dio menatap Kai dan Krystal bergantian. "Untukmu, Kai. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat kecewa! Jangan temui aku lagi, lupakanlah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita karna aku akan melakukan hal yang sama!" Ucap Dio dengan nada datar yang dingin. "Satu hal lagi." Dio menatap Kai dan Krystal dan tersenyum miris. "Kalian memang cocok." Dan dengan itu Dio pergi berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Krystal yang membeku didalam kelas itu. _

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sadar dari kebekuannya, Dia bangkit dari kurisnya hendak mengejar Dio tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Mau kemana? Biarkan dia pergi, bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau kita sangat cocok? Bukankah dia berencana untuk melupakanmu?" Tanya Krystal masih menggenggam tangan Kai dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kai datar dan menghentakan tangannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Dio melakukan hal itu." Ucap Kai setelah cengkraman Krystal lepas dari tangannya. Dan dengan itu Kai berlari mengejar Dio yang sudah berlari duluan.

"Kau tau akan berhasil! KAU ITU MILIKKU KAI! HANYA AKU!" Teriak Krystal yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan Kai.

Kai berlari secepat mungkin yang dia bisa, dia coba mengejar Dio. Kai merutuki dirinya karna hal barusan bisa terjadi.

"Dio-ah tunggu!" Teriak Kai saat melihat Dio yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi sang _yeoja_ menulikan pendengaranya dan terus berjalan menuruni tangga dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Jeballl… tunggu." Ucap Kai mencoba untuk mengejar. Dio terus menuruni tangga dengan tergesa – gesa. Tapi sayangnya di tiga pijakan terakhir… tiga pijakan terakhirnya…

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

(Ketipu lagi. *dihajar abis – abisan sama readers karna mengganggu suasana* Oke abaikan! Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Ditiga pijakan terakhirnya…

Kaki Dio terpeleset membuat _yeoja_ itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan… BRUG! Diopun jatuh membentur tangga terakhir dan akhirnya mendarat dilantai.

"AKH!" Dio memekik kesakitan dan memegang perutnya. Kai yang mendengar jeritan kesakitan itu langsung turun kebawah dan menemukan Dio tengah terduduk dibawah tangga dengan darah yang keluar dari balik dressnya. Kai membeku di tempat melihat begitu banyak darah keluar dari balik dress Dio.

"Akh!" Dio kembali memekik dan memegang perutnya. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Terlalu sakit jika harus dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Penglihatannya mulai kabur dan rasa sakit itu terus menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Omona. Dio!" pekik Seorang _yeoja_ membuat Kai tersadar. Dia segera berlari turun menghampiri Dio yang berlumuran darah.

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Teriak Dio saat Kai mendekat.

"Dio-ah… aku mohon kali ini saja, biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu dulu." Ucap Kai dengan suara yang mulai panik.

"Tidak! AKH! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN PRIA PENGKHIANAT SEPERTI DIRIMU! AKH!" Dio kembali berteriak.

"DIO-AH WAEYO?" Pekik Luhan yang baru datang, Sang _yeoja_ langsung menghampiri Dio yang tegeletak dengan tangannya yang menonpang sebelah tubuhnya dan satunya lagi dipakai untuk menyentuh perutnya.

"Luhan… sakit… sakittt.…" Rintih Dio sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sakit sekali… akkhhh!" Diopun tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh di tangan Luhan yang memegangnya.

"Kai! Bodoh! Cepat bawa Dia kerumah sakit!" Pekik Luhan membuat Kai sadar dan langsung meraup tubuh Dio yang tak berdaya itu. Sudah tak bisa dihindari lagi, air mata Luhan terus saja menetes saat melihat darah yang ada dilantai. Luhan ikut berlari mengikuti Kai dan Dio.

"Kai kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa bisa begini?" Pekik Luhan saat berjalan mengikuti Kai. Tapi _namja_ tan itu tak menjawab sepatah katapun dia terus saja berlari menelusuri lorong menuju ke bestment sekolah.

"Ya! KAI! JAWAB AKU!" Pekik Luhan yang berlari mengikutinya.

"Jika kamu ingin membunuhku tunggulah, setidaknya sampai Dio sudah berada dirumah sakit. Aku berjanji aku tak akan melarangmu." Jawab Kai dingin tanpa menatap Luhan. Sang _yeoja_ tak bergeming. Bahkan Kai mengijinkan Luhan untuk membunuhnya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Luhanpun membungkam mulutnya dan terus mengikuti Kai menuju bestment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suster! Suster! Aku membutuhkan pertolongan" Teriak Luhan saat sampai didepan pintu rumah sakit. Semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya heran, mungkin sekarang Luhan terlihat seperti orang gila yang memanggil – manggil suster. Tak lama kemudian susterpun datang membawa sebuah kasur khusus untuk membawa pasien. Tepat saat itu Kai datang dengan membawa Dio yang berlumuran darah. Kai dengan cepat menidurkan Dio dikasur itu dan sang suster membawa Dio menuju ruang UGD.

"Maaf, harus ada yang menyelesaikan administrasianya terlebih dahulu." Ucap salah seorang suster. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Luhan langsung menarik suster itu menuju tempat pembayaran untuk menyelesaikan administrasi dan membiarkan Kai memawa Dio keruang UGD.

Kai membantu sang susuter mendorong kasur itu, tak lama kemudian ada seorang dokter ikut berlari dan mendahului mereka memasuki UGD yang jaraknya tinggal 1 meter lagi. Salah seorang suster menyuruh Kai untuk tetap berada diluar. Mau tidak mau _namja_ itupun menunggu diluar UGD sambil menatap keadaan UGD yang terlihat sibuk dengan suster yang terus berjalan kesana kemari membantu dokter menyelamatan Dio. _Oh tuhan… aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Dio dan aegya._ Ujar Kai dalam hatinya. Kai terus berdiri didepan pintu dengan darah Dio yang masih menempel ditangannya. TAP TAP TAP. GREP. Luhan menarik Kai agar menghadap dirinya.

"Sekarang jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan berapi - api. Tapi Kai tidak menjawab, Dia bungkan dan menatap lantai dengan wajah sendu.

"Kai! Jawab aku! Kalau tidak aku benar – benar akan membunuhmu!" Pekik Luhan mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Kai masih saja menunduk, Luhan benar – benar kesal pada _namja_ satu ini.

"KAI JAWAB AKU!" Dan kini Luhan benar – benar berterianlk membuahkan pasangan mata memandangnya dengan heran.

"Jangan berterikan seperti itu chagi~ ini rumah sakit." Ucap seorang _namja_ yang tiba – tiba saja datang. _Namja_ yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun yang baru datang karna tadi Luhan sempat menelphonenya. Kai dan Luhan mendongak kearah Sehun.

"Lepaskan cengkramanmu chagi, kita tidak bisa membicarakan masalah ini kalau kamu emosi." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik pelan tangan kecil Luhan yang masih mencengkram kerah baju Kai. Perlahan tangan Luhanpun turun dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Luhan berbalik dan langsung memeluk Sehun, sang _namja_ membalas pelukanya dan menarik Luhan pelan menjauhi Kai. Dan dengan itu tangisan Luhan kembali tumpah, isakannya kembali terdengar, dia kembali teringat bagaimana darah terus mengalir dari selangkangan Dio, bagaimana Dio merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Luhan kembali mengingat semua itu dan membuat isakannya semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Uljima… tenangkan dirimu chagi." Ucap Sehun mencoba memenagkan sang _yeoja_. Kai menatap HunHan sekilas dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada disebelah ruang UGD.

"Hisk… Hisk… Sehunnie… Dio… ada didalam." Ucap Luhan dengan suara isakan yang bergetar.

"Aku tau. Kenapa dia bisa ada disana?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tak tau, saat aku datang, aku sudah menemukan Dio terduduk di lantai sambil memegang perutnya. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan, aku takut Dio dan aegyanya kenapa – napa." Jelas Luhan setelah dia mulai tenang.

"Itu semua salahku." Bisik Kai membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kai? Bicaralah dengan jelas." Tegur Luhan dengan tegas. Tapi Kai tak bergeming _namja_ itu malah tertunduk dan menutup wajanya dengan tangan.

"Ada apa Kai? Kenapa Dio bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun mulai angkat bicara.

"Dia terjatuh dari tangga." Jawab Kai dengan suara lirih. Sehun dan Luhan menatap Kai dengan tak percaya. Apa mereka salah dengar?

"Dia melihat aku bercumbu dengan _yeoja_ lain." Lanjut Kai. Membuat Luhan semakin membelalakan matanya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN KAI!" Luhan kembali kehilangan kendalinya. Untung saja Sehun langung menarik tubuh Luhan agar tidak mendekat kearah Kai.

"Mianhae, aku memang bodoh. Seharunya aku tak melakukan hal itu." Ucap Kai lirih.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan dirimu Kai. Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukan hal itu disaat kekasihmu sedang mengandung anakmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan berapi – api.

"Aku tak tau. Semua ini terjadi tanpa aku sadari."

"Kau tau Kai? Ternyata aku salah pernah menilaimu pintar, karna sebenarnya kau terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar kitakan pintar." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kecewa. Kai terdiam, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Seseorang yang dicintainya kini tengah berada di ruang UGD karna dirinya.

TAP TAP TAP.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa – gesa terdengar mendekati mereka. Luhan yang masih ada dipelukan Sehun langsung mendongak dan menemukan Minho dan Taemin sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Taemin sambil menatap Kai, Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ahjumma bisa tanyakan sendiri pada dia." Ucap Luhan, tersirat nada jijik saat Luhan menunduhkan semuanya pada Kai.

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Taemin. Ini baru pertama kalinya untuk seorang Taemin melihat anak semata wayangnya terlihat seperti orang stres. Mata Kai menunduk tangannya dipakai untuk menutupi wajahnya dan sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Dio… Dio… berada didalam." Ujar Kai lirih.

"Umma sudah diberi tau oleh Luhan, kenapa dia bisa ada didalam?" Tanya Taemin sambil duduk disamping Kai dan mengusap punggung anaknya. Kai mendongak menatap sang ibu tetapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada sang appa.

"Itu semua karnaku." Jawba Kai. PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kai membuat sang _namja_ hampir saja tersunkur kelantai. Setetes darah mengalir disudut bibir Kai.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Kai? Apa kamu tidak bisa menjaga Dio? Kamu tau dia sedang hamil seharusnya kamu bisa menjaganya, kamu seharusnya ada disamping Dio untuk melindungi _yeoja_ itu dan anaknya. Tapi kenapa yang appa dengan sekarang adalah Dio masuk kerumah sakit karna dirimu?" Cecar sang appa.

"Mianhae…" Ujar Kai lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini?" Sela Taemin.

"Saat itu Dio berlari menuruni tangga dan tiba – tiba saja Dio terjatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah dari bagian selangkanganya." Jelas Kai. Taemin menutup mulutnya yang menganga karna kaget dan PLAK! Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Kai.

"SEBENARNYA KAU INI ANAK SIAPA KAI? APPA SELALU MENGAJARIMU UNTUK MENLINDUNGI ORANG YANG KITA CINTAI! APA KAMU SADAR? MUNGKIN SAJA DIO AKAN KEHILANGAN AEGYANYA!" Sang appa kembali mencecar Kai habis – habisan. _Tunggu! Tidak mungkin… jangan bilang kalau Dio akan mengalami kegugu- tidak! Tuhan tolonglah selamatkan aegya kami. Aku rela menukarkan apapun untuk menyelamatkan aegya kami, bahkan jika harus nyawaku sekalipun. _ Ucap Kai dalam hati.

"TIDAK APPA! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! DIO DAN AEGYA KITA PASTI BISA BERTAHAN." Pekik Kai sambil berdiri menatap sang appa yang masih terlihat sangat emosi.

"Hah? Darimana kau tau Kai? Apa yakin Dio baru saja mengalami pendarahan yang cukup besar dan appa yakin kamu tau apa akibatnya jika pendarahan itu terjadi.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Kai sambil menutup telinganya dan kembali duduk dikursi dengan kepala yang terus mengeleng.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin huh? Appa tidak mengira kamu sebodoh ini Kai!"

"CUKUP! APPA BOLEH MEMAKIKU SESUKA HATI APPA! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN KALAU DIO DAN AEGYA TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT!" Bentak Kai dengan suara kencang membuat semua orang menatap kerahnya.

"Kau… beraninya dirimu membantak appamu sendiri HAH?!" Minho mengangkat tangannya berniat memukul Kai.

"Minho ya!" Seru seseorang membuat pukulan itu terhenti. Minho mendongak mencari siapa yang mengganggu dirinya. Ternyata Onew dan Key sedang berlari kecil kearahnya, Key baru saja menangis telihat dari beberapa bekas air mata dipipinya.

"Ada apa ini? Kendalikan dirimu Minho! Ini rumah sakit." Ucap Onew dengan bijak saat dia sudah sampai di samping Minho.

"Akh!" Pekik Minho frustasi. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengan anak satu ini." Lanjut Minho.

"Tenanglah, semuanya tidak akan selesai kalau kamu emosi seperti ini." Ucap Onew sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Dio bisa ada dirumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut kecil Key disertai dengan isakannya. Dio adalah anak semata wayang mereka, jadi tidak salah kalau Key sangat sangat dan sangat cemas saat mendengar kalau anaknya dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Tanyakan saja pada Dia." Ucap Minho menunjuk Kai yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Minho…" Tegur Taemin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Inilah sifat buruk seorang Kim Minho, dia sulit sekali untuk bisa mengontrol emosinya dan harus ada orang lain yang menegurnya.

Taemin mengelus pelan punggung Kai yang sekarang mulai bergetar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Key lagi.

"Mianhae ahjumma. Aku… aku tidak bisa menjaga Dio." Ucap Kai menatap Key dengan mata yang merah siap mengeluarkan air mata. Terlihat dari raut wajah Kai yang begitu bersalah dan tertekan atas semua ini.

Key yang melihatnyapun tak tega, bagaimana juga dia sudah mengangap Kai sebagai anaknya sendiri. Key mendekat dan duduk di samping Kai. Dia ikut mengusap punggung Kai pelan.

"Gwechana, ahjumma yakin kalau Dio baik – baik saja, dia wanita yang kuat." Ucap Key.

"Tapi semua ini salahku, aku tidak bisa menjaganya, aku menelantarkannya dan… aku yang membuat Dio bisa masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Seharusnya ahjumma tidak memaafkanku atas kebodohanku ini."

Key menggeleng pelan dan mengusap tangan Kai.

"Tidak, berhentiah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kai, ahjumma yakin ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, ahjumma yakin Tuhan memiliki rencana disetiap kejadian yang terjadi." Ucap Key mencoba menenagkan Kai. "Lagi pula jika ahjumma tidak memaafkanmu apa perasaanmu akan semakin baik?"

"tidak, mungkin. Tapi… aku yakin ahjumma akan membenciku saat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Bisik Kai kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Onew angkat bicara.

"Dio terjatuh dari tangga dan membentur lantai." Jawab Kai. Ada setitik rasa nyeri saat dia mengucapkan hal itu, ingatan Kai kembali terbang menuju kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia menggeleng pelan berusaha meningkirkan bayangan itu.

Key menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang didengar Kai. Anaknnya yang sedang hamil muda terjatuh dari tangga dan membentur lantai. Satu hal yang ada memenuhi pikirkan Key kali ini. Pendarahan hebat. Key yakin Dio pasti akan mengalami pendarahan, Key menebar pandangannya ke arah Kai. Benar saja dugaannya, baju dan lengan Kai berlumuran darah kering.

"Sudah aku bilang ahjumma akan membenciku." Ujar Kai saat mendapati Key yang tak lagi berbicara setelah mendengar ucapanya barusan. Key terkesiap sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjaganya dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?" Tanya Onew sebelum Key bisa berbicara.

"Mainhae ahjussi, aku memang bodoh." Ucap Kai kembali menundukan kepalanya dia benar – benar terselimuti oleh rasa bersalah yang kian membuncah.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Key sambil kembali mengusap Kai. Sang _namja_ mendongak kearah Key yang tersenyum kecil. "Ahjumma tidak menyalahkanmu. Mungkin ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Yang sekarang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa semoga Dio dan Aegyanya baik – baik saja didalam sana."

Semua orang disana menghela nafas tak terkecuali Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap mereka.

"Aku takut…" bisik Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Tenanglah, Dio akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan sang _yeoja_.

"Tapi darah yang keluar cukup banyak, aku sangat takut hunnie…" Ucap Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun menghela nafas, jujur dia sendiri cemas dengan keadaan Dio, bagaimanapun Dio sudah menjadi temannya apalagi Luhan sang _yeojachingu_ sangat dengan Dio. Sehun mengusap – usap rambut coklat Luhan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Berdoalah semoga Dio baik – baik saja." Ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Aura cemas memenuhi ruang tunggu UGD. Semua orang yang ada disana mulai khawatir karna ini sudah lewat dari satu jam tapi dokter ataupun suster sama sekali belum keluar dari ruang UGD itu. Beberapa kali Kai bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu, mencoba melihat keadaan didalam dari sebuah kaca kecil dipintu. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah tirai berwarna hijau muda yang terbuka sedikit menampakan suster yang tengah sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. Kai menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk dikursi.

"Tenanglah." Ucap Taemin mencoba menenangkan Kai. Taemin sangat prihatin melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Taemin membawa Kai kendalam pelukannya, sudah lama dia tidak memeluk anaknya sendiri. Betapa teririsnya hati Taemin saat dia merasakan tubuh Kai yang bergetar menahan isakannya.

"Menangislah jika itu perlu. Laki – laki memang tidak seharusnya menangis tapi kadang menagis itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk membuat hatimu tenang." Bisik Taemin sambil mengusap punggung Kai. Setetes air matapun turun dari mata Kai.

"Umma benar, seharusnya _namja_ tidak menangis kecuali _namja_ itu terlalu lemah bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dia cintai…. Aku benar – benar _namja_ lemah." Bisik Kai. Taemin menggeleng dan menatap anak semata wayangnya.

"Kai dengan umma. _People cry, not because they're week. It's because they've been strong for to long._" Ucap Taemin lembut sambil mengusap pipi Kai. "_So it's fine."_ Taemin kembali memeluk Kai.

"Benar apa kata ummamu Kai, tenang saja. Semua akan baik – baik saja." Timpal Key yang sedari tadi ada disamping Kai. Sang _namja_ hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

_Semua orang bisa saja mengatakan 'semua akan baik baik saja' tapi aku rasa tidak. Ada seseuatu yang terjadi didalam sana, jika Dio dan Aegya kita baik – baik saja, kenapa sampai saat ini dokter sama sekali belum menampakan batang hidungnya?_ Ujar Kai dalam hati.

Beberapa menit berselang dan… KLEK. Suara pintu UGD dibuka. Semua yang ada disana sontak menatap kearah pintu, seorang suster keluar dengan membawa beberapa peralatannya. Kai langsung berdiri saat melihat suster itu keluar. Sang suster menatap Kai sesaat dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Kai dan beberapa orang yang ada disana. Tapi tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Dio?" Tanya Kai saat melihat sang dokter.

"Tunggu, apakah anda adalah suami nyonya Dio?" Tanya sang Dokter.

"Memangnya ada apa dok? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Dio baik – baik saja?" Tanya Kai dengan cemas.

"Apakah anak dan cucu saya baik – baik saja?" Timpal Onew. Sang dokter menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan perasaan menyesal. Ada apa ini? Mungkinkah…

"Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Hwaaa… sepertinya author kembali dengan TBC yang menggantung, maafkanlah author yang tega ini. Hehehe… jeongmal mianhae. Sepertinya konflik KaiDo masih akan berlanjut dan author sengaja membuat konfilnya panjang~ *dihajar umma* Buat yang minta SuLay, author minta maaf sekali karna belom bisa masukin couple satu itu. Tapi author janji akan segera memasukan SuLay couple. **

**Buat yang sudah baca author berterima kasih karna kalian mau menyempatkan waktu buat baca FF geje satu ini. Dan buat yang sudah review author menyampaikan beribu – ribu terima kasih. Buat yang belum review author menunggu review dari kalian chingudeul^^ so please review~**

**Balasan Review : **

**Tiikaaa : ** Kai sama Krystal itu lagi bercumbu dengan panasnya didepan umma kita -_-v

Kalau gitu ayo kita hajar Kkamjong! *wah propokatro*

Iya kasian kan umma kita :'(

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hani 1. 2. 3. 4 : **mianhae ya author updatenya lama…

Iya bener, cepet nikan dan bikin banyak anak *ditendang umma dio*

Sip^^ Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0212luLuEXOticS : **dewasa diawal nyebelin di akhir. Sepertinya kali ini uri kkamjong memang perlu dihajar *yang harus dihajar itu authornya-_-v*

Aku juga bakal jadi orang yang bakal mutilasi Sehun kalau itu terjadi! Ayo chingu kita kerja sama. Ehehe :D **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dennis Kim : **mianhae ya author updatenya lama~

Iya chap kemarin emang full KaiSoo~

ChanBaek momentnya ada disini~ kalau kurang sweet author minta maaf ya~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Zumkyu28 : **pasti! Sepertinya~

Memang mungkin saat itu Kai lagi kesambet setan apa gitu jadi aja ciuman sama Krystal~

Luhan hamil? Tunggu saja nanti ya chigu^^

Eheheh mianhae author sepertinya kali ini yang harus ditendang^^v

Sip^^ lop yu too muah~ *eh **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xingyeolyeol : **gwechana, author yang seharusnya berterima kasih karna udah mau baca dan reviwe di fic ini^^

Nah bener banget, author juga suka kalau yang swich jadi lebih menjiwai *apa deh*

Jinjja? Mianhae bikin penasaran tapi seenganya author udah lanjut *.*

Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomapta~ sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw : **wuaaaa! Bener tuh boleh juga dikenalin dengan Suho appa. *dihajar Lay Umma.

Kita doakan semoag Luhan juga ikut hamil kayak Dio, seru tuh kayanya kalau banyak anak kecil *.*

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Mey Hanazaki : **Gomawo^^ itu sebagai tanda maaf author karna updatenya lama~

Sip^^ author mau minta maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan^^v

Twitter : Bunga_Juniar kalau mau kritik atau mau ngingeti author supaya update cepet boleh mention aja kesana^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**HunHan TaoRis : **Jinjja ? Gomawo, jeongmal gomapta chingu ^^

Masukin Suho oppa? Kita lihat saja nanti ya chingu~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinie hun : **mianhae kalau author updatenya lama^^v

Karna chap kemaren author buat Full KaiSoo~ tapi tenang aja HunHan momentnya udah ada lagi tuh, kalau kurang sweet author minta maaf~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sasya : **itu karna Kainya lagi ke masukan setan apa gitu jadi aja *dihajar kamjong*

Sip^^ mainhae kalau updatenya lama~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **author juga seneng banget pas liat Review ada namanya chingu^^

Author juga datang lagi dengan balasan review yang tak kalah engga jelasnya.

Iya, author sengaja buat chap kemaren full sama mereka berdua.

Whahahaa… abah? Lucu banget deh kayaknya kalau Kris dipanggil abah. LOL

Seharusnya Kris itu bawa aku cuman akunya lagi sibuk dengan tugas jadi aja sama Tao *di wushu Tao*

Tapi di Chap Ini ChanBaeknya udah author banyakin *.*v

Ecieee… makasih deh buat readers yang baik dan paling author sayang~ whahahaa

Kalau gitu ayo kita minta ajarin sama Kkamjong xD

Suka banget~ iya author nunggunya juga sampe lumutan karna kelamaan~

Jinjja? Chanyeol engga jaim kok ._.v bener deh.

Konflik hunhan? Entahlah~ tunggu nanti aja ya^^

Wah… jangan salahkan author. Tapi salahkan alur yang membawa author ke sana~ *mencoba berdalih. Ehehe :D*

Sip^^ engga akan kok sante aja bakal author terus lanjutin~

Wuaaa! Takut! *berlindung dibalik badan Kris Oppa*

Sip^^ see you too :* #tangkep abang Kris *langsung cipokin* *author gila*** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baby reindeer : **dia lagi kesambet setan yang ada dikorea jadi ajak agak engga waras dan menyakiti umma, chingu~ *digorong abang Kai*

Sip^^ mianhae kalau updatenya lama~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Guest : **Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomapta~ Sip^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Minnie : ** ikutan! Author juga pengen bunuh Kai!

Makasih sarannya chingu^^ seperinya uri Kkamjong ini memang harus diberi pelajaran~

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hisayuchi : **aseekkk kawin~ terus bikin anak yang banyak *author sarap*

Iya! Jangan ganggu kkamjong sama umma Dio yang mau nikah. Hueeee :'( *apa deh ini author satu*

Gimana ya? Kita tanya umma Dio dulu, kalau dia masih mau sama si Kkamjong item itu author tidak akan memisahkan mereka kalau setidaknya umma udah engga mau… ya cari Seme baru *dimutilasi Kkamjomng*

Kita liat nanti aja ya chingu^^v

Gomawo jeongmal gomapta^^ Sip~

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kim kinan : **udah author lanjut tuh, dan sepertinya endingnya menggangung lagi *bakar authornya* *andwe!*

Sip^^ mianhae kalau updatenya lama~

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinda : **Sip! Author akan membuat Kkamjong menyesal dengan sangat karna udah menyakiti umma Dio!^^

Kapan ya? Tar kali kalo udah Ncan lagi *eh authornya yadong banget*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden13 : ** aigoo~

Karna banyak yang minta KrisTao moment jadi author selipin dikit^^

Suho sama Lay menyusul ya chingu~

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Nandya: ** dan sepertinya chap ini juga sama menggantungnya. Mianhae._.v

Gwechana. Author yang mau berterima kasih karna mau baca dari awal dan ngereview disini^^

Sip^^ mianhae kalau updatenya lama ._.v

Hehehe^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sari2min : **Iya tuh Kai sama Krystal apa banget deh -_-

Kok author sih? Author salah apa sampai diinjek? *pasang muka polos ala Tao*

Iya. Kasian umma Dio~

Omo! Penuh dengan pembulian Kai? Baiklah! Di chap 10 ya~ kita Bully si temen pervert itu!

Sip^^ mianhae kalau updatenya lama~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**BBCnindy : **Gomawo, jeongmal gomapta chingu^^

Iya, emang lebih panjang sebagai permintaam maaf author karna updatenya lama~

Sip^^ wahh… author tunggu lagi loh reviewnya chingu^^

Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Ohristi95 : **annyeong juga^^

Salam kenal juga chingu^^, Lee Dong Hwa imnida.

Wuaaa… Gomawo, jeongmal gomapta chingu^^

Karna kemarin author sengaja kasih Full KaiSoo. Tapi tenang aja HunHan momentnya udah author kembalikan lagi~

Sip^^ wah… makasih karna udah mau nungguin maaf kalau author updatenya lama~

Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Han young : **Annyeong, Lee Dong Hwa imnida, author geje ^^v

Gwechana. Author mau berterima kasih karna udah mau baca dari awal dan review di ff ini chingu^^

Kai lagi kesambet setan tuh jadi aja selingkuh sama Krystal -_-v

Kkamjong emang kampret~ *di goreng kkamjong*

Penasaran? makanya terus ikutin ff ini *promosi*

Fighting! Sip^^ mainhae kalau updaenya lama. Salam kenal juga chingu^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Misskyu0604 : ** nah bener banget tuh chingu! Cuman demen bikinnya doang abanKai satu ini -_-

Sepertinya ini bukan salah sangka seperti HunHan karna Dio Umma liat kalau bibir mereka saling bertautan berlum lagi saliva yang ada diantara mereka. *hadeuh… author ga mau bayangin lagi Kai sama Krystal yang lagi bercumbu ah-_- nyesek*

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pricess of rubic : **Lulu hamil? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya aja deh ya chingu^^

*ikutan nyincang Kai*

Amin! Semoga si Kkamjong ini tambah item biar sekalian gosong *disate Kai*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Entahunieee : **sepertinya begitu, ayo kita bejek – bejek Krystal! *eh

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**StylistFany : ** Iya.. iya.. ini author udah update, tapi maaf kalau author updatenya lama ^^v

Sepertinya konflik KaiSoo lebih ribet dari HunHan yang kemarin chingu~

Wuaaa… author cetar membahana? Author jadi serasa sahrini ini~ hehehe

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Istrinya Sehun : ** namanya bagus deh chingu^^ istrinya Sehun? Apa jangan – jangan Chingu itu Luhan *apa deh*

Sip^^ di chap 10 author bakal siksa si kkamjong! Dia harus merasakan apa yang umma rasakan. hahaha *ikutan ketawa laknat*

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**SaranghaeHunHan : ** begitulah kira – kira. Sepertinya umma selalu tersakiti *apa deh*

Nah bener! Sepertinya mereka harus Ncan lagi baru Lulu hamil *lol authornya yadong abis*

Gwechanya karna authornya juga yadong + agak stress^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : ** loh kok gitu ? o.o

Mianhae~ kemarin authornya sibuk banget. Cius deh cius~

Sip^^ mianhae kalau chap ini juga updatenya lama~

Oke~** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annyeong Chingu^^ ketemu lagi dengan author super geje. Aigo~ pertama – tama author mau berterima kasih pada semua readers yang dengan baik hatinya mau mereview fic author ini. Gomawo, Jeongmal Gomapta^^. Selanjutnya author mau minta maaf karna chap kemare autho buat gantung lagi~ ehehe^^v. Author cuman mau ngasih tau kalau di chap ini full KaiSoo walau kadang - kadang ada HunHannya. Kenapa ga ada HunHan momentnya? Karna kalau author kasih momentnya HunHan yang so sweet nanti dikiranya HunHan berenang dan berso sweet dia diatas keterpurukan KaiSoo. Jadi tunggu saja di chap selanjutnya HunHan bakal kembali membahana xD **

**Buat KaiSoo shiper author punya ff mereka yang baru judulnya "THIS IS OUR STORY" kalian bisa baca itu. *Promosi***

**Oke sepertinya author kembali membacot. Baiklah, untuk semua yang review sekali lagi author sangat berterima kasih. Buat yang belum review mohon reviewnya^^ Seperti biasa balasan review ada dibawah^^**

**oh ya, author mau ngucapin. HAPPY NEW YEAR CHINGU! xD  
**

_**Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_KLEK. Suara pintu UGD dibuka. Semua yang ada disana sontak menatap kearah pintu, seorang suster keluar dengan membawa beberapa peralatannya. Kai langsung berdiri saat melihat suster itu keluar. Sang suster menatap Kai sesaat dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Kai dan beberapa orang yang ada disana. Tapi tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya keluar dari ruang UGD. _

"_Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Dio?" Tanya Kai saat melihat sang dokter._

"_Tunggu, apakah anda adalah suami nyonya Dio?" Tanya sang Dokter._

"_Memangnya ada apa dok? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Dio baik – baik saja?" Tanya Kai dengan cemas. _

"_Apakah anak dan cucu saya baik – baik saja?" Timpal Onew. Sang dokter menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan perasaan menyesal. Ada apa ini? Mungkinkah…_

"_Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf…" _

.

.

.

.

.

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 10/?**

**Warning : little hurt.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf…"

"Katakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai yang tidak sabaran.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan aegya dan…" Dokter itu menatap Kai iba. "…sang ibu." Perkataan Dokter barusan bagaikan sebuah badai yang menghantam diri Kai. Semua orang yang ada disana tercekat kaget mendengar penuturan itu.

"Hahaha… anda pasti bercanda kan?" Tanya Kai sambil tertawa miris.

"Tidak. Maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Dio-sii dan juga aegya yang dikandungnya, pendarahan yang dialami Dio-sii cukup berat." Jelas sang dokter.

"BAGAIMANA BISA? BUKANYA ANDA SEORANG DOKTER?" Teriak Kai sambil mencengkram kerah sang dokter.

"Kai… Kai… Hey…" Minho, Onew dan Sehun mencoba menarik Kai menjauhi sang dokter.

"Mianhae. Saya dokter tapu saya bukan tuhan. kami sudah berusaha. Jika kalian ingin melihatnya silahkan masuk." Ucap sang Dokter sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu.

"Lepaskan!" Kai menghentakan tangannya yang di pegangi oleh Sehun dan Minho. Kai langsung berjalan masuk kedalam UGD. Salah seorang suster tengah membersihkan peralatan kedokteran yang penuh dengan darah segar.

Kai terus berjalan dan akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang tengah berbaring dikasur dengan beberapa peralatan kedokteran masih menempel ditubuhnya. Suster yang ada disana menatap Kai iba, mereka membiarkan Kai mendapatkan privasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kai melangkah gontai mendekati tubuh Dio yang terlihat sangat pucat. Tangannya masih ditancapi infus dan selang untuk mendonorkan darah yang sepertinya sekarang tak berguna lagi, disampingnya terdapat layar pendeteksi detak jantung yang menampilkan beberapa garis lurus menandakan kalau jantung Dio memang sudah tak berdetak lagi.

Kai merengkuh tangan kecil Dio yang terkulai lemas. Betapa teririsnya hati Kai saat dia merasakan tangan Dio yang mulai mendingin. Kai menundukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Dio yang terbalut baju rumah sakit.

"Chagi… kenapa kamu meninggalkanku? Kenapa kamu membiarkanku sendiri? Kamu tau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Bisik Kai. Mungkin saat ini Kai terlihat seperti namja lemah yang tengah menyesali perbuatannya yang berakhibat sangat fatal, sangat fatal sampai – sampai dia membuat dua yang dicintainya pergi. Kai merutuki kebodohannya itu, jika tuhan mengijinkan dia ingin menukar nyawanya sendiri asalkan Dio dan Aegyanya kembali.

Perasaan Kai kali ini tak karuan, dia ingin marah meluap – luapkan emosinya… tapi pada Siapa? Dia tak bisa menyalahkan tuhan yang sudah mencabut nyawa kedua orang yang paling dia cintai. Karna disini, saat ini, yang patut untuk disalahkan adalah dirinya.

Kai memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan air mata yang sedari tadi terus mendesak untuk keluar. Tapi tak bisa, dia tidak bisa menahan kesedihan dan penyesalah yang kian membuncah dalam hatinya. Kai membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Dio dan memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat.

"Chagi~ maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu dan aegya kita, bahkan aku harus kehilangan dia sebelum dia benar – benar lahir." Kai menghela nafas panjang seakan – akan udara disekitarnya menjadi sangat berat. Kai bangkit dan menatap Dio dengan pandangan sendu.

Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya mencium setiap jengkal wajah Dio, dai mulai kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan ciumannya berakhir pada bibir _kissable _Dio yang terlihat sangat pucat. Kai menciumanya dengan segenap perasaan, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Kai bisa mencium Dio. Dengan pelan Kai melumat bibir tebal Dio, berharap agar Dio membalasnnya. Tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil mengingat kalau jantung Dio sudah tak berdetak lagi. Sebuah isakan keluar dari mulut Kai. Namja itu melepaskan bibirnya dan memeluk Dio dengan erat seakan – akan tak mau meninggalkan _yeoja _ yang ada dalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Hisk… aku mohon Dio… bangunlah… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mohon…" Bisik Kai disela – sela isakannya. Kai terus memeluk Dio dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dipipinya.

Tak ada suara lain disana hanya suara berisik monitor pendeteksi jantung yang terus mengeluarkan suaa "TITTT" yang membuat Kai semakin teriris.

Kai masih memeluk tubuh Dio, sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkaap sesuatu yang membuat Kai melepaskan pelukannya…

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan terlihat beberapa yeoja yang sedang menangis tersedu dibahu pasangan mereka. Apalagi Luhan dan Key, saat mereka mengetahui kalau Dio sudah tidak ada mereka langsung menjerit dan meraung – raung (?) Tentu saja mereka belum siap untuk kehilangan Dio.

"Chagi~ sudahlah… mungkin ini sudah menjadi kehendak tuhan." Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan sang yeoja.

"Tapi… kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa tuhan mengambil Dio secepat ini? Dio bahkan belum meraih cita – citanya."

"Shhh… mungkin tuhan mempunyai maksud lain dibalik kejadian ini…"

Semua orang yang ada disana tengah menangisi kepergian Dio yang begitu mendadak dan tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumny amereka akan kehingan Dio secepat ini.

Tiba – tiba saja pintu UGD dibuka dengan kasar menampakan Kai yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" Teriak Kai membuat semua yang ada disana mendongak kearah Kai. Tak lama kemudian dokterpun berlari kearahnya.

"Wae yo?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Jantung Dio kembali berdetak dok." Ucap Kai. Sang dokter terbelalak kaget, bagaimana bisa? Dokter itu yakin sekali kalau tadi Dio memang sudah menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"jangan mengada – ngada." Ucap Dokter masuk diikuti oleh Kai. Keterkejutan sang dokterpun memang tidak berhenti sampai disana, dia melihat monitor detak jantung itu kembali bergerak, menendakan adanya detak jantung walaupun sangat lemah.

"_That's impossible._" Gumam sang dokter. Tak lama kemudian beberapa suster yang tadi menangani Dio kembali masuk ke UGD itu. Mereka membelakan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf tuan, silahkan anda tunggu diluar."

"Tapi saya ingin melihat dia."

"Maaf tuan, silahkan tunggu diluar." Mau tidak mau Kaipun keluar dari ruang UGD, karna jika dia diam disana dan terus memaksa itu hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan dokter.

"Kai… apa yang kamu katakan benar?" tanya Key saat melihat Kai yang baru keluar.

"Ne, ahjumma. Jantung Dio kembali berdetak walaupun sangat lemah, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Dio karna suster itu menyuruhku keluar…." Kai menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke kaca kecil yang ada disana. "… aku hanya berharap Dio masih tetap bisa bersama kita." Lanjutnya.

Semua orang yang ada disana menatap Kai sambil menghela nafas, dalam hati mereka berdoa agar Dio bisa diselamatkan. Walau kecil kemungkinannya, tapi mereka terus berharap agar tuhan mendengar apa yang mereka doakan. Kai sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, dia masih terus memikirkan keadaan Dio didalam sana, menit – menit berlalu dengan sangat lambat, seperti mengejek Kai yang terus saja terduduk resah, karna dokter tak kunjung membuka pintu itu. _Oh god… aku mohon kali ini saja, kabulkan doaku, aku masih ingin melihatnya tersenyum, aku masih ingin melihat tatapan mata indahnya. Aku mohon dengan segala kerendahan diri, aku memohon padamu untuk menyelamatkan Dio. Untuk kali ini saja tuhan… tolong dengarkan permintaanku._ Kai menautkan kedua tangannya dan terus berdoa pada sang pencipta, meminta agar Dio diselamatkan.

KLEK

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar membuat Kai mendongak dengan cepat. Kai bangkit dan menghampiri dokter yang baru saja berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Dio?" Tanya Kai. Sang dokter membuka kaca matanya dan menatap Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ini secara medis, karna tentu saja secara medis ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kami sudah menyatakan kalau saudari Dio telah meninggal sekitar 7 menit yang lalu…" sang dokter menatap jam tangannya sekilas dan kembali memandang Kai. "Tapi sepertinya kami harus menarik kembali pernyataan itu karna saudari Dio selamat, jantungnya kembali berdetak…" Ucap sang Dokter membuat semua orang yang ada disana mendesah nafas lega. "… tapi maaf, kami tidak bisa memprediksi kapan dia akan sadar." Lanjut sang dokter.

"Apa maksud anda dok?" Tanya Onew. Sang dokter menatao Onew sekilas dan menatap Kai.

"Mungkin Dio akan mengalami koma dan kami tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar." Jawab sang dokter.

"Bisa saya melihatnya dok?" Tanya Kai tak sabar. Dokter hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Kai.  
"Tentu saja tapi nanti saat dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap." Kaipun mau tidak mau mengangguk dan menerima perkataan dokter.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap sang dokter. Semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk dan menatap sang dokter yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian ruang UGD kembali terbuka dan terlihat seorang suster berjalan mundur dengan menarik sebuah kasur. Kai menatap kearah pintu, dia menatap seorang yeoja yang terkulai lemas dengan banyak peralatan medis menancap di tubuhnya. Dua orang suster itu membawa Dio menelusuri lorong. Kai dan semua orang yang ada disana mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian mereka masuk ke ruang inap VIP dirumash sakit ini. Sang suster kembali sibuk menempatkan peralatan medis disekitar Dio, infus, tabung oksigen, pendeteksi jantung dan semua hal yang tidak ingin Kai ungkapkan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya suster itupun pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kai, kamu pulanglah dulu, lihatlah betapa berantakannya dirimu." Ucap Taemin. Kai mendongak dan sesata kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak umma, aku ingin menemani Dio. Aku ingin menjaganya." Ucap Kai.

"Tenang saja, umma dan Key akan menjaganya. Sekarang kamu pulang dulu ne?" Bujuk Taemin.

"Iya, istirahatlah dulu, besok kamu bisa kembali kesini." Timpal Key. Kai mendesah pelan dan mendekati Dio sesaat. Dia mengecup kening Dio dan berbisik pelan.

"Chagi~ besok aku akan kembali lagi." Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun Kai meninggalkan ruang inap. Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ahjumma… ahjussi… saya dan Sehun juga akan pulang." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne." Luhan dan Sehunpun berpamitan dan menyusul Kai meninggalkan ruang inap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Tadi dokter mengatakan kalau Dio sudah meninggal dan saat Kai masuk Dio kembali. Bukankah itu aneh?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Itu tidak aneh sayang, tapi itu sebuah keajaiban. Kamu tau? Cinta antara mereka yang membawa Dio kembali."

"Tapi… bukankah mereka baru saja bertengkar dan Kai bilang kalau dia bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan Dio. Bukankah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah pengkhianatan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Benar sekali. Tapi cinta antara mengubur semua pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Kai. Kamu tau? Bahkan tuhanpun mengijinkan Dio untuk bisa terus bersama Kai dan kita semua disini, jika Tuhan merasa kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu pasti Tuhan tidak akan membawa Dio kembali pada kita." Jelas Sehun. Luhan menganguk, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Tapi entah kenapa otak dan hati Luhan tidak bisa menerima apapun alasan yang akan diberikan Kai atas kelakukannya itu. Dia sudah menyakiti temannya dan membuat Dio kehilangan bayi bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Luhan menggeleng pelan, jika saja Kai yang tadi membuat Dio kembali, dia bersumpah akan membunuh Kai dan menjadikannya makanan hiu.

"Hey… lihatlah bukankah itu mobil Kai?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Sang yeoja mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan menemukan mobil Kai.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menghampiri dia? Kamu tau? Kai terlihat sangat kacau, mungkin dia merasa bersalah." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menganguk dan merekapun berjalan mendekati mobil Kai. Luhan mengetik pintu kaca mobil Kai.

Kai yang ada didalam mendongak dan memandang keluar. Dia menemukan Sehun dan Luhan berada disana. Kaipun membuka pintu kaca mobilnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai dengan suara serak.

"Apa kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Luhan melihat Kai yang begitu berantakan.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Kai pelan dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ada apa datang menghampiriku? Apa kamu berniat untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Kai datar tanpa ekspresi. Luhan mendesah nafas panjang, dia tidak tau harus marah atau prihatin dengan keadaan Kai sekarang ini.

"Tidak, mungkin tidak sekarang, aku yakin nanti saat Dio bangun dia membutuhkan penjelasan darimu." Jawab Luhan.

"Kai. Kamu terlihat sangat kacau, apa kamu yakin bisa menyetir sendiri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Benarkah? Yeah.. aku juga merasakan kalau aku sangat kacau tapi tenang saja aku masih bisa menyetir." Jawab Kai sambil menebar pandangan ke seluruh tubuhnya kemudian menatap Sehun dan Luhan lagi.

"Aku sangat meragukan ucapanmu Kai, sudahlah biar kami mengantarkanmu." Sela Luhan. Kai menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gwechana, aku masih bisa menyetir. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun dan Luhan, Kai menancap gas dan melesat meninggalkan mereka.

"Aish… seharusnya tadi aku benar – benar membunuh namja itu." Gerutu Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar Luhan terus menggerutu tentang Kai. Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan membuat sang yeoja mendongak.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan merekapun menuju motor Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sehun segera melesat pegi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan mengantarkan Luhan kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kai bangun lebih pagi, dia langsung mandi dan bersiap – siap. Bukan untuk pergi kesekolah tapi pergi ke rumah sakit, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Dio. Kai segera keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Kai sempat membeli seikat bunga lily favorite Dio. Kai menelusuri rumah sakit sampai akhirnya dia sampai di kamar inap Dio. Kai mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Saut – saut terdengar suara menyuruhnya masuk. Kaipun membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Ternyata disana masih ada Key ahjumma.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Kai sambil masuk kedalam.

"Annyeong Kai. Kamu tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Key yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

"Tidak ahjumma, aku sudah ijin pada dosen untuk menemani Dio." Jawab Kai. Key mengangguk dan menarik selimut Dio menutupi tubuh yeoja itu sebatas dada.

"Ahjumma pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Dio. Aku tau ahjumma pasti kelelahan." Key mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu ahjumma titip Dio ne? kalau ada apa – apa cepat hubungi ahjumma."

"Ne. ahjumma aku pasti akan menghubungi ahjumma." Keypun meninggalkan Kai dan Dio di ruang inap.

"Chagiya~ annyeong." Sapa Kai pada Dio yang masih diam tak berkutik ditempat tidurnya. Kai berjalan mendekati ranjang Dio dan menaruh bunga itu dimeja. Kai duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Dio. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan Kai merasakan tangan Dio yang tadinya hangat menjadi lebih dingin dan lemas. Setitik perasaan bersalah itu kembali terasa dalam hati Kai membuat dirinya merasakan tidak ada nuansa kebahagiaan sama sekali.

"Mianhae." Entah sudah berapa kali Kai mengucapkan kata itu pada Dio, semuanya karna dia merasa sangat dan sangat bersalah pada sang yeoja. Kai benar – benar terperangkap dalam rasa bersalah yang kini kian membuncah. Kai menatap Dio yang tertidur dengan damainya, wajah sang yeoja yang biasanya bersemu merah kini menjadi sangat pucat. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutup oleh oksigen, tangannya ditancapi oleh beberapa jarum yang mengalirkan cairan kedalam tubuhnya.

"Dio-ah cepatlah bangun. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, aku mohon." Bisik Kai. Sang namja bangkit dan memperpendek jarak anara mereka. Kai mencium kedua kelopak mata Dio dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kumohon bangunlah." Bisik Kai sambil memeluk Dio. "Aku seperti mayat hidup jika tanpamu." Lanjutnya.

Kai duduk disamping Dio dan terus menatap sang yeoja tanpa merasa bosan, seolah – olah Dio adalah sebuah permata yang tak akan pernah bosan untuk dilihat. Tapi sayang Dio tidak menampakan tanda – tanda kalau dia akan bangun dan membalas tatapan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu dan sudah lima hari juga Kai tidak masuk sekolah, karna dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu Dio. Dia ingin saat Dio bangun Kailah yang pertama kali dilihatnya walaupun Kai sudah memikirkan beberapa reaksi Dio saat dia bangun. Dan dugaan terburuk adalah Dio membenci Kai. Membenci Kai. Mungkin dua kata itu harus digaris bawahi karna kata – kata itu terus saja menghantui Kai setiap dia berpikir. Sungguh, Kai tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana nasib dirinya jika Dio memang benar – benar membencinya.

"Chagiya… kumohon bangunlah, jangan membuatku seperti ini." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus tangan Dio dan sesekali mengecupnya sayang.

BRUK

Suara pintu dibuka mengagetkan Kai membuat namja itu mendongak. Dia menemukan seorang yeoja yang tak ingin dia lihat sekarang malah berdiri dihadapannya. Krystal. Dia sedang berada di ambang pintu menatap marah kearah tangan Kai yang sedang menggenggam tangan Dio.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai. Krystal berjalan masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Kai.

"Aku akan memabawamu, tentu saja. Kau tau dosen selalu menanyakanmu karna beberapa hari ini kamu tidak masuk." Kai hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa urusanmu hah?"

"Tentu saja karna aku mencintaimu." Sergah Krystal.

"Tapi maaf aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu." Tapi saat Krystal menanggapinya dengan senyuman meremeshkan.

"jika tidak kenapa kamu membalas ciumanku tempo lalu hah?" Tubuh Kai menegang, pikirkannya kembali pergi ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi?" desis Kai. Krstal semakin memperlihatkan senyuman kemanangannya dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kenapa? Merasa bersalah padanya? Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja dia toh masih ada aku yang lebih baik, bukan?" Kai mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja aku merasa sangat bersalah karna itu aku akan terus bersamanya. Aku bahkan rela menjadi pelayan seumur hidup untuk menghapus semua dosaku."

"Sia – sia saja, dia aku menjadi dia, aku yakin akan meninggalkanmu. Kamu tau? Seorang wanita tidak akan bisa memaafkan pasangannya jika dia bercumbu dengan orang lain dengan wanita lain, apalagi saa itu kita melakukannya cukup panas. Uh… aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi. Apa kamu mau?" Tanya Krystal dengan genitnya.

"Cih… Dio bukan yeoja sepertimu dan aku ingatkan kamu satu hal aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal menjijikan itu lagi. Sekarang pergi." Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. Krystal membelalakan matanya mendengar Kai mengusirnya.

"Kau? Mengusirku?" Tanya Krystal.

"menurutmu? Aku yakin kamu itu pintar jadi kamu tau dimana pintunya." Krystal merasa marah saat Kai mengusirnya. Dan –sialnya- mata tajam Krystal menangkap sebuah pergerakan kecil dari Dio yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh Kai.

Mungkin karna otak Krystal yang pintar dia langsung mendatapkan sebuah ide cemerlang. Menurutnya. Krystal menarik Kai agar menabark dirinya kemudian dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal Kai dan dengan cepat dia melumat dan mengunci pergerakan Kai. Perlu diingatkan kekuatan Krystal tidak bisa diremehkan.

Tanpa mereka sadri Dio baru saja membuka matanya dan betapa sakitnya Dio saat pertama kali dia kembali membuka matanya, dia disuguhkan dengan pelandengan yang membuat hatinya bagaikan diiris oleh sebilah pisau berkarat. Sakit. Tidak tapi jauh lebih dari itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tiba – tiba saja Kai mendorong Krystal membuat yeoja itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Wuuhhh… setidaknya dia melihat semua ini untuk kedua kalinya." Ucap Krystal menatap Kai tapi sedetik kemudian matanya tertuju pada Dio. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Krystal dan menemukan Dio tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"Dio-ah kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kai sambil menghampiri Dio. Sang yeoja terus menatap Kai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kai berniat menyentuh tangan Dio. Tapi dengan lemas Dio menepisnya. Entah kekuatan dari mana Dio membuka oksigen yang membantu pernapasannya.

"Pegilah dari sini… aku tak membutuhkanmu." Bisik Dio dengan suara lemah.

"Lihatkan? Sudah kubilan juga apa. Dia tidak membutuhkanmu. Sudah Kai… ayo kita pergi." Serga Krystal membuat Kai dan Dio menatapnya. Tapi Krystal tak mengubrisnya, dia malah menarik tangan Kai.

Tapi dengan cekatan Kai menepis tangan Krystal.

"Kau! Pergilah dari hadapanku!" Ucap Kai dengan nada marah yang tak bisa ditutupi dari suaranya.

"Baiklah tapi aku yakin kamu akan jatuh padaku." Ucap Krystal. Dan dengan itu yeoja cantik nan tinggi satu itupun pergi. Kai menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap Dio.

"Chagi-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Haruskan aku panggilkan dokter?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar dair mulut Kai sedangkan Dio masih menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia masih ada disini?" Tanya Dio dengan suara bergetar dan mengusap perutnya. Kai terlojak kaget, bagaiman cara dia menjelaskan pada Dio kalau Aegyanya sudah tak ada disana. Dia sudah kembali ke sisi tuhan? Oh… Jujur saja Kai belum bisa menjelaskan ini.

"Jawab aku Kai…" Ucap Dio masih dengan suara lemah. Kai menatap Dio dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi… aegya kita tak bisa diselamatkan." Ucap Kai. "Dia sudah kembali ke surga." Dio terdiam seribu bahasa, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dio menatap hanya menatap mata Kai, menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa yang sangat besar. Sedetik kemudian Dio membuang pandangannya dan berkata pelan.

"Aegya maafkan umma karna tak bisa menjagamu." Bisik Dio sangat pelan.

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihatmu. Pergilah dengan Krystal-sii jika itu yang membuatmu senang. Aku berjanji aku tak akan melarang dan ikut campur masalah kalian."

"Dio… tapi aku dan Krystal tidak…"

"Sttt" Potong Dio.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya." Sela Kai.

"Kamu masih ingin menjelaskannya setelah dua kali aku melihatmu bercumbu denganya?" Tanya Dio mulai menaikan suaranya. Dio melepas oksigen yang menurutnya menganggu dan mulai melanjutkan pekataannya. "Tidakkah kamu tau betapa sakitanya hati ini? Pernahkah kamu merasakan sakit yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini." Dio mulai terisak pelan. "Pernahkah kamu merasakan bagaimana orang yang kamu cintai mengkhianatimu? dan disaat yang bersamaan kamu kehilangan bayi yang masih dikandung olehmu? Bisakah kamu bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?"

Kai bungkam, dia sadar. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Dio. Dia sudah terlanjur membuat yeoja itu merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan dan pengkhianatan.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Tapi aku dan Krystal…"

"Sttt… aku mohon. Jangan membahas dan menyebut yeoja itu."

"Tapi aku harus jelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijekaskan Kai, kamu tau aku sudah melihat semuanya. Keluarlah, aku tak ingin diganggu." Ucap Dio dan membalikan badannya yang sebanarnya masih sangat lemah dan kembali memakai oksigen karna nafasnya mulai tersedat - sendat. Kai mendesah, dia tau kalau keadaan Dio belum benar – benar pulih.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar." Ucap Kai sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Dio. "tapi aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Tanpa Kai sadari Dio menteskan air matanya. Sebenarnya Dio tidak mau Kai pergi hanya saja… sakit dihatinya mengubur semua perasaan itu.

Dilain pihak Kai memanggil dokter untuk memastikan keadan Dio karna tadi sang yeoja masih terlihat sangat lemas. Setelah memastikan kalau Dokter dan suster masuk ke ruangan itu, Kai langsung menelphone Luhan. Dia menyuruh yeoja itu datang ke rumah sakit, Kai juga mengabarkan kalau Dio sudah sadar. Kai hanya bisa duduk didepan sesekali menatap keadaan Dio dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dokter dan suster masih sibuk memeriksan keadaan Dio. Terlihat kalau sekarang oksigen yang Dio gunakan sudah diganti dengan yang lebih kecil. Tak lama waktu berselang terlihat Luhan dan Sehun berlari tergesa – gesa menghampiri Kai yang sedang tertunduk lesu.

"Kai… kenapa kamu diluar?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh pundak Kai.

"Karna dia tak ingin melihatku." Jawab Kai. Luhan terlihat ikut sedih mendengar penuturan Kai. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu dibuka terdengar membuat ketiga orang itu mendongak.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Dio?" Tanya Kai.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik hanya saja dia masih lemas, kalau boleh saya menyarankan, jangan buat Dio-sii tertekan kalau tidak keadaanya akan kembali memburuk." Jawab sang dokter.

"Apa Dio masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit? Karna saya yakin Dio akan merengek – rengek ingin cepat pulang." Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, dia harus menjalani proses pemulihan rahim, karna kejadian kemarin rahimnya menjadi lemah. Tapi mungkin itu hanya memakan waktu 1 minggu." Tutur sang dokter. Luhan, Sehun dan Kai megangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, jika kalian mau masuk, masuk saja hanya tidak boleh terlalu berisik."

"Ne, Dokter, khamsahamnida." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkukan badan. Luhan megang knop pintu, yeoja itu ingin cepat – cepat bertemu Dio, tapi dia mengurungan niatnya dan menatap Kai.

"Kai… bolehkah aku ma-."

"Masuklah, Dio pasti membutuhkan teman, aku baik – baik saja." Sela Kai sebelum Luhan mengucapkan semua katanya. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam. Sehun yang masih ada disana duduk disamping Kai.

"Hey… aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, aku pernah mengalaminya juga." Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Kai pelan.

"Yeah… mungkin bisa dikatakan sama, hanya saja kamu tidak benar – benar menyakitinya, apa yang kamu alami hanya sebuah insiden. Berbeda denganku…"

"Memangnya apa yang beda?" Kai menghela nafas panjang dan menegakan tubuhnya.

"Aku benar – benar mencium yeoja lain didepan Dio." Ucap Kai.

"Aku tau, tapi kamu hanya mencintai Dio seorang. Sekarang yang perlu kamu lakukan hanyalah membuatnya diam dan mendengarkanmu. Oh… mungkin satu hal yang lebih sulit untuk dilakukan. Membuat dia kembali percaya padamu." Kai kembali menghela nafas. _Itu dia yang aku tak yakin bisa lakukan. Mungkin aku bisa membuat Dio mendengarkan penjelasanku tapi aku tidak yakin bisa kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya. _Ujar Kai dalam hatinya.

"Berjuanglah, aku tau Dio akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Sehun sebelum bangkit dan masuk kedalam ruangan inap menyusul Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja masuk kedalam ruang inap Dio. Dia melihat Dio sedang berbaring diatas kasur. Terlihat bekas air mata masih tertingal dipipinya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menutup pintu. Dio menatap kearah Luhan dan tersenyum. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekai Dio.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, mungkin." Ucap Dio sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Mungkin?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak melihat kejadian menjijikan itu aku yakin aku pasti akan jauh lebih baik." Ucap Dio.

"Kejadian apa?" Tanya Luhan. Dio diam matanya menerawang ke luar ruangan melalui jendela.

"Kai melakukannya lagi…" Dio menghela nafas panjang. "… dia mencium yeoja itu tepat saat aku membuka mata." Luhan tercekat.

"Apa – apaan dia? Apa dia mau mati?" Tanya Luhan hendak berbalik keluar tapi tepat saat itu Sehun masuk.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku ingin menghajar Kai." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan melawati Sehun. Tapi sang namja menahan tangannya.

"Hajima…" ucap Dio lemah. Sehun dan Luhan menatap Dio. 333

"Hajima, biarkan saja dia." Ucap Dio. Luhanpun mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan mendekati Dio.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak usah, tuhan akan membalasnya untukku." Ucap Dio. Luhan duduk disamping Dio dan menatap yeoja itu tak percaya.

"Kamu tau dia sudah berselingkuh didepanmu tapi kamu masih saja membelanya." Ucap Luhan. Dio hanya membalasnnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Chagi~ Kai tidak berselingkuh." Ucap Sehun mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas dia berselingkuh." Sela Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya berpendapat kalau Kai tidak selingkuh, aku namja dan aku juga kenal Kai walau kita memang belum lama kenal tapi aku sudah tau bagaimana sikap Kai." Dio hanya bungkam mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Dia juga marasakan hal yang sama… tapi sayang, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Dio ingin sekali menghirup udara bersih dan segar yang bisa menyegarkan pikirkannya, bukan menghisap udara dari tabung oksigen ini.

"Aku memang tak mengerti pikiran para namja." Desah Luhan.

"Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Dio. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, dokter mengatakan kalau kamu harus menjalani pemulihan rahim." Ucap Luhan. Dio mendesah nafas panjang. Dia sudah mengira hal ini.

"Em… tapi Dio… em… apa kamu sudah tau kalau… janin.." Dio mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Aku sudah tau, aku keguguran." Dio kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Jujur aja dia sedang menahan tangisannya, dia tak mau orang – orang mengasihaninya.

"Mianhae, aku turut sedih." Ucap Luhan. Dio kembali memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Gwechana… setidaknya dia sudah berada disamping tuhan, dia juga mengatakan padaku kalau dia sangat mencintaiku." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Mengatakan?"

"Ah… mungkin saat aku koma, baby itu datang padaku. Mata dan bibirnya sama denganku tapi hidung, rambut dan kulitnya mirip Ka…" Dio tidak menyelesaikan perkataanya, dia sedang tidak mau membahas tentang namja itu. Cepat – cepat Dio menglihkan pembicaraannya. "… dia bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku, walaupun waktu yang kita punya sangatlah singkat tapi dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintaiku… aku juga sempat meminta maaf karna aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik… hisk…" Sebuah isakanpun keluar dari bibir Dio. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan dengan segera Luhan mengusap tangan Dio pelan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mianhae, karna aku kembali menyinggung masalah ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Hisk… aku bodoh… aku umma yang bodoh, aku tidak bisa menjaga babyku bahkan sebelum dia benar – benar menghirup udara didunia ini."

"Tidak… Dio… kamu tidak bodoh, Kai yang bodoh, seharusnya dai bisa menjagamu bukan malah berselingkuh dibelakangmu."

"Tidak… aku mohon, jangan bicarakan namja itu lagi, anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada urusan dengannya, jebal…"

Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatapan. Dio menatap mereka dengan butiran kristal yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

"Arraseo… sebaiknya sekarang kamu istirahatlah, dokter bilang kalau kamu tidak boleh memikirkan sesuatu yang berat dulu." Ucap Luhan mendorong Dio pelan agar kembali tidur diatas bantalnya.

"Benar apa kata Luhan sebaiknya kamu istirahat, dengan begitu kamu akan cepat pulang." Dio mengangguk. Benar, cepat pulang itu tujuan utama Dio.

Luhan dan Sehun menunggu Dio sampai yeoja itu benar – benar telelap.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur." Bisik Sehun pada Luhan. Sang yeoja mengangguk, Dio memang sudah tertidur dengan lelap, terlihat dari nafasnya yang sudah teratur.

"Kajja kita keluar." Bisik Luhan sambil mengambil tas yang diletakan dimeja.

KLEK

Pintupun dibuka, Kai yang sedari tadi ada disanapun sedikit terlonjak. Dia menemukan Luhan dan Sehun keluar.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Dio?" Tanya Kai. Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Bisakah kamu tidak melakukannya didepan Dio? Tidak cukupkah kamu menyakitinya? Setelah kamu selingkuh dibelakangnya, membuat janin Dio keguguran bahkan sampai koma dan sekarang… kamu malah mencium yeoja itu didepan Dio untuk kedua kalinya. Kemana otak pintarmu itu Kai?" cecar Luhan.

"Hey.. Hey.. sudah. Ini masih ada dirumah sakit, kamu boleh mencecarnya lagi tapi tidak disini chagi." Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tunggu? Aku apa?" Ucap Kai kaget. "Aku tidak mencium yeoja itu, Dia yang menyerangku duluan, aku bahkan mencoba menjauhkan diri darinya." Lanjut Kai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu hah? Dio melihatmu dengan mata dan kepalanya Kai! Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu hah?"

"Kamu bisa melihat rekaman sisi tv, aku benar – benar tidak melakukannya. Percayalah padaku." Tungkas Kai.

"Aku bisa menunjukannya. Aku yakin kamera menangkap semuanya." Lanjut Kai. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tidak usah, kamu tidak perlu menunjukannya padaku, mungkin aku bisa saja mempercayaimu, aku yakin kamu tak akan sampai seteja itu, tapi Dio… aku merasa dia sudah tidak pernah mempercayaimu." Ucap Luhan. Kai kembali terduduk. _Bisakah dia tidak mengungkit – ungkit hal ini?_ Ujar Kai dalam benaknya.

"Aku sudah tau hal itu." Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

"Sabarlah, aku tau kamu bisa menghadapinya." Kai hanya tersenyum tipis membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, jika kamu mau masuk, masuklah, Dio sudah tidur." Ucap Luhan. Kai mengangguk dan berujar pelan.

"Gomawo."

"Ne."dan dengan itu, Luhan dan Sehunpun meninggalkan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Kai masuk kedalam kamar inap Dio. Dia mengendap – endap mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Dio dan mengusirnya lagi. Kai berdiri dihadapan Dio, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut Dio yang sedikit berantakan.

Dengan ragu Kai mengelus surai hitam milik Dio. Kai tersenyum saat dia mengetahui kalau Dio tidak bangun saat dia sentuh. Dio memang tidur dengal lelap. Itulah pikir Kai.

"Haruskan selalu begini?" Gumamnya pelan. "Haruskan aku selalu datang disaat kamu terlelap? Dan pergi saat kamu terbangun? Melihat dan menjagamu dari luar sana? Tidak bisakah aku selalu berada disisimu?" Lanjutkan. Kai menghela nafas berat seakan – akan udara disekitarnya itu menjadi sulit untuk dihirup.

"Aku tau jawabnnya. Pasti tidak. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu bukan? Aku sudah terlanjur membuatmu kecewa, aku sudah terlanjur membuat kepercayaanmu pergi bukan?" Kai terus berdialog sendiri sambil menahan gejolak air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Walaupun begitu, cintaku tetap untukmu. Walaupun seribu malaikat dan gadis cantik datang padaku, aku tetap, hanya akan memilihmu. Tetap. Dan akan selalu seperti itu."

Untuk beberapa saat Kai hanya duduk dan menatap Dio yang tenang dan damai masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya. Sampai akhirnya Kai merasa kalau dia sudah terlalu lama ada disana, dia tidak mau kalau saat Dio bangun melihatnya ada disana. Kaipun beranjak dair kursinya dan berujar pelan.

"Mungkin saat kau bangun, kamu tidak ingin melihatku berada disini, aku akan berada diluar. Aku akan selalu berada untuk mengamatimu dari jauh." Dan dengan itu Kaipun meningalkan Dio yang masih terlelap.

Tapi satu hal yang Kai tidak sadar. Sebenarnya Dio sama sekali tidak tidur, yeoja itu hanya pura – pura tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Setitik air matapun jatuh dipipi Dio.

"Kau bohong Kai. Kau bohong! Jika kamu memilihku kenapa kamu melakukannya dengan Krystal?" Bisik Dio pelan. Dan sebuah isakanpun keluar dai bibir penuh Dio.

"Kamu benar, Luka ini terlalu besar dan dalam. Aku sendiri tidak tau apakah aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini atau tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bangun tersentak sambil berteriak. Membuat Kai yang ada disana langsung masuk kedalam. Dia menemukan Dio dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan mata yang membelalak kaget.

"Gwechana?" Tanya Kai. Dio menatap kosong kearah Kai dan berujar pelan.

"Mana aegyaku?" Kai tersentak dan diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Dio-ah…"

"Mana?" Tungkas Dio.

"Dio-ah.. mianhae, tapi dia sudah kembali pada sisi tuhan." Dio menatap Kai nanar. Butiran kristal sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

"Hisk… pergi Kai… pergi, aku tak mau melihatmu."

"Tapi Dio…"

"PERGI! Kamu tau! Setiap aku melihatmu aku menjadi teriangat pada bayiku." Teriak Dio.

"Dio-ah tenang dulu…"

"Tidak. Pergi!" Diopun melemparkan semua yang ada didekatnya kearah Kai. Mau tidak mau namha itupun keluar.

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" Dengan cepat Kai memanggil dokter.

"Ada apa?"

"Liahtlah keadaan Dio." Dokter menganguk dan langsung masuk kedalam diikuti satu orang suster. Kai menunggu dengan resah diluar ruangan, berharap kalah keadaan Dio baik – baik saja.

Tak lama waktu berselang, sang dokter keluar dengan wajah yang menurutkan tidak akan membawa kabar baik.

"Ada apa dok? Apa Dio baik – baik saja?" Sang Dokter menghela nafas.

"Dia mengalami stress mungkin karna dia terpukul karna kehilangan bayinya. Saya hanya bisa menyarankan agar selalu menamaninya, dia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya agar stresnya tidak semakin besar. Satu hal lagi, sudah saya katakan dulu, jangan membuat Dio untuk berpikir keras itu akan membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk." Penuturan sang dokter sangat sukses membuat Kai semakin terjerat dalam rasa bersalah.

"Baik dok. Saya mengerti."

"saya harap anda bisa menjaga Dio." Ucap Sang Dokter sebelum dia meninggalkan Kai. Sang namja mengangguk dan detik berikutnya dia masuk. Kai menemukan Dio tengah berbaring lemas diatas kasurnya. Mungkin Dio diberi obat bius agar dia bisa tenang. Kai mendekat kearahnya dan mengusap pelan pipi Dio yang semakin kurus.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae. Apakah keberadaanku disisimu benar – benar menganggu? Apakah keberadaanku disini semakin menyakitimu?" Gumam Kai dan sedetik kemudian dia mengcup pelan pipi Dio.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan mendekatimu sampai kamu benar – benar sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Dio diarawat di rumah sakit dan menjalankan perawatan untuk pemulihan rahimnya. Dan sudah hampir satu minggu pula Kai berada menjaga Dio dari jarak jauh, memastikan kalau kondisi Dio berangsur – angsur membaik. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Dio berada dirumah sakit. Onew, Key, Sehun, Luhan dan Kai berada dirumah sakit untuk menjemput Dio. Walau sebenarnya Kai tidak menjemput secara langsung, dia hanya mengamati Dio dari jarak 5 meter, berharap kalau Dio tak melihatnya. Kai ikut tersenyum saat Dio tersenyum begitu senangnya karna ini hari terakhirnya berada dirumah sakit. Mereka semuapun keluar dari ruang inap itu, tak sengaja mata Luhan bertemu dengan Kai yang sedang memperhatikan dibalik dinding.

"Aku peri ke toilet sebenentar." Ucap Luhan.

"Jangan lama – lama." Ucap Dio sambil berjalan diiringi ayah dan ibunya.

"Ne. sehunnie… antarkan aku." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik pelan tangan Sehun. Tapi bukannya ke toilet, Luhan malah menghampiri Kai.

"Aku kira kamu tak melihatku." Ucap Kai saat Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tentu saja akan melihatmu yang sedang mengedap – endap melihat kearah Dio seperti perampok." Kai hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Dia baik – baik saja, mungkin besok dia akan masuk sekolah." Jawab Luhan.

"Tenang saja, kamu bisa menemuinya besok disekolah." Timpal Sehun.

"Tapi apakah dia sudah kuat? Maksudku… dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Tenang saja, dia wanita yang kuat, kamu tau itu." Ucap Luhan. Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali atau Dio akan curiga." Ucap Sehun. Diangguku oleh Luhan dan Kai.

"Kami duluan, annyeong."

"Ne. Annyeong." Luhan dan Sehunpun pergi meninggalkan Kai. Sedangkan sang namja menatap punggung mereka yang mulai menjauh. Kai menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya dia mendengar kalau Dio sudah membaik dan besok dia akan masuk kesekolah. Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah? Untuk Kai mengawasi Dio dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua kembali seperti semula saat Dio masuk ke kampusnya lagi. Mereka tidak tau tentang kejadian kalau dia keguguran dan lain sebagainya. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka berdua langsung mengambil tindakan, apa lagi Luhan, dengan cepat dia menguhubungi beberapa maidnya untuk memberskan darah yang berceceran disana dia juga tidak lupa mengambil video CCTV yang pasti merekam semua kejadian itu dan langsung menghanguskannya.

Satu hal lagi, Luhan dan Sehun juga menghilangkan semua barang bukti yang menunjukan kejadian itu.

Luhan juga membungkam semua saksi yang ada disana dengan cara memberi mereka 'uang' karna saat itu ada beberapa orang yang melihat Dio terkepar dan dibawa oleh Kai menuju rumah sakit.

Jadi sekarang, semuanya terasa kembali normal… mungkin satu hal yan tak kembali… Senyuman Dio untuk Kai. Yeoja itu terlihat menjauhi Kai, saat tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu, Dio langsung membuang padangannya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, atau saat mereka bertemu di perpustakaan Dio lebih memilih diam seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Kai menjadi teringat sepenggal kalimat dari sebuah lagu.

_You, Me._

_We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain _

_You can drive me insane _

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars _

_We're like different stars_

(Wouldn't Chane a Thing – Joe Jonas & Demi Lovato)

Sungguh hal itu membuat Kai semakin terpuruk, dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsen belajar, apalagi disana selalu ada Kyrstal yang dengan setianya menggoda Kai. Tak jarang kai lebih memilih bolos dari keladi dibanding harus bertemu yeoja itu. Saat Kai membolos dia selalu berada untuk melihat Dio dan memantau yeoja itu, tentu saja dari jarah jauh.

Tapi semakin hari Kai sadar kalau sepertinya ada namja lain yang menggeser posisinya dari sampig Dio. Kim Jonghyun. Namja yang lebih tinggi satu angkatan di atas dia, belangkan ini Jonghyun terlihat sangat akrab dengan Dio. Dari yang Kai tau kalau ternyata Jonghyun sekarnag menjadi tutor Dio. Namja itu dengan senang hati mengajar Dio karna Jonghyun tau kalau Dio memliki kemampuan dan kesemtapan yang besar untuk masuk kelas gold. _Seharusnya aku yang menjadi tutormu Dio-ah._ Ujar Kai sedih dalam hatinya.

Setiap sore Kai dengan sengaja selalu menguntin Dio dan Jonghyun di perpustakaan, Dia memperhatikan segera gerak – gerik mereka berdua. Dan bertapa teririsnya hati Kai saat sebuah senyuman hangat dan tulus terukir di bibir Dio. Sayangnya senyuman yang selalu diperuntukan dirinya kini beralih menjadi untuk Jonghyun.

Kai geram sekali pada namja satu itu, jujur saja dia ingin menendang rahang Jongin tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tentu saja, mungkin dan setidaknya walaupun senyuman Dio bukan diberikan untuknya Kai ikut senang Dio tersenyum walau jauh dilubuh hatinya Kai merasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jonghyun Oppa… gomawo untuk hari ini." Ucap Dio saat mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Ne." Jawab Jonghyun sambil mengacak rambut Dio pelan.

"Oppa Jonghyun memang hebat, kalau saja tidak ada Oppa aku yakin aku tidak akan mengerti rumus yang tadi itu."

"Ahahaha… Kamu juga hebat, hanya saja kadang – kadang otakmu ini sangat lamban untuk menangkap sesuatu." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menjulurkan lidah dan berlari menjauh.

"Ya! Oppa! Aku tidak lemot!" Tungkas Dio sambil mengerjar Jonghyun.

Seseorang disana tersenyum miris melihat kejadian itu, _bukankah seharusnya aku yang berada disana. _Ujarnya dalam hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Diapun berjalan mengikuti Dio dan Jonghyun, bagaimanapun Kai perlu memastikan kalau Dio pulang kerumah dengan selamat.

Tapi apa yang dia liat sekarang. Dio tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Jonghyun menuju mobilnya.

"Oppa akan antarkam kamu pulang, tenang saja. Kamu akan selamat." Ucap Jonghyun sambil terus menggandeng tangan Dio menuju mobilnya.

"Aku kira oppa akan membiarkanku disini dan pulang menaiki taxi." Jawab Dio.

"Tidak akan, namja macam apa yang meninggalkan seorang yeoja sesore ini disekolah?" Ucap Jonghyun sambil memepaskan gandengannya dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Dio.

"Tapi dulu Kai melakukan hal itu padaku." Gumam Dio sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Oppa adalah Oppa paling hebat yang aku punya." Ucap Dio sambil tersenyum dan masuk kedalam.

"Oppa tau, siapa lagi Oppa paling tampan dan baik di kampus ini selain Kim Jonghyun ini? Oppa yakin tidak ada."

"Aish… aku tidak akan memuji oppa lagi. Oppa terlalu narsis." Cibir Dio. Jonghyunpun tertawa dan menutup pintu, Dia ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung mengantarkan Dio menuju rumahnya.

Kai yang sedari tadi menatap mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sungguh miris nasibnya, dia hanya bisa melihat orang yang dia cintai dari jarak tidak kurang dari 5 meter. Sebenarnya Kai sekarang lebih cocok dibilang penguntit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa Dio setelah semua kelasnya selesai dia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk kembali belajar dengan Jonghyun, tapi lima belas menit berlalu Jonghyun tak kunjung datang. Dio mecari ponselnya dan segera menelphone namja itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yepboseyo. Dio-ah."_

"Jonghyin Oppa! Kau dimana? Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"_Mianhae, hari ini Oppa tidak bisa mengajarimu."_

"Waeyooo?"

"_Oppa ada urusan…"_

"Urusan? Ah! Aku tau. Pasti ini menyangkut sesuatu yang oppa katakan kemarin bukan?"

"_Ne."_

"Baiklah Oppa, semoga Oppa Sukses! Hwaiting!"

"_Ne Dio. Gomawo."_

Dengan itupun Dio menutup telphonenya. Dio melihat kesekelilingnya, ternyata sudah sore. Tadinya Dio memutuskan untuk pulang tapi setelah dipikir – pikir sepertinya dia lebih baik berada diperpustakaan untuk membaca beberapa materi selanjutnya yang akan diajarkan dosen. Yeoja itupun langsung mencari beberapa buku sumber yang dia butuhkan dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping jendela yang memperlihatkan keadaan taman sekolah yang mulai sepi. Dio menghela nafas panjang dan mulai membuka bukunya, beberapa menit kemudian Dio pun mulai sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Kadang Dio mencatat semua hal yang menurutnya memang penting atau membacanya berulang – ulang agar dia bisa mengingat semua itu dimemorinya. Dan karna itu Dio tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya sampai orang itu akhirnya duduk dihadapan Dio.

Sang yeoja terkesiap kaget menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya, Dio bergegas membereskan peralatannya dan beranjak.

"Tunggu. Aku mohon…" Pinta Kai yang tak lain adalah sang namja.

"Maa Kai-sii kita tidak punya urusan, jadi sebaiknya saya keluar." Ucap Dio sambil beranjak dari kursi. Betapa sangat teririsnya hati Kai saat dia berbicara formal padanya seolah – olah mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Tunggu. Aku mohon Dio.." Sang yeoja menghela nafas dan kembali mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kai.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Dio.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Kai.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan bukankah semuanya sudah sangat jelas?" Tanya Dio.

"Tidak, biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu."

"Baiklah, jelaskan semua yang ingin kamu jelaskan." Ucap Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karna karna diriku kita kehilangan aegya kita…." Dio tidak merespon apapun dia hanya menatap Kai. "…semua itu karna kamu melihatku berciuman dengan Krystal."

"Sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku berikan padamu yang dia berikan? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu yang tidak aku berikan?" Sela Dio.

"Tidak, itu hanya aku yang terlalu bodoh. Kau tau… sebenanarnya saat itu, dikelas masih sangat banyak orang, kita belajar bersama seperti apa yang aku katakan padamu. Tapi entah apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan Krystal membuat semua orang yang ada disana pergi dan meninggalkan kami berdua…" Kai memberi jeda untuk dirinya bernafas dan mengingat hal yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. "… saat itu Kyrstal mendekatiku dan tiba – tiba saja dia berbisik. Membisikan sesuatu hal yang membuatku kehilangan pikirkanku."

"Apa yang dia bisikan?" Tanya Dio. Kai menatap ragu Dio. "Dia mengatakan. 'Kai… aku Dio, apakah kamu rindu padaku?' dan entah kenapa saat aku memandang Krystal aku seperti melihatmu dan tiba – tiba saja bibirnya menepel dibibirku. Aku mengira itu dirimu jadi aku… membalasnya." Dio menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tau memang ini kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal tapi itu memang yang terjadi sebenarnya." Ucap Kai tau kalau sepertinya Dio memang tak percaya pada perkataanya.

"Bagaimana caraku agar bisa percaya padamu Kai? Kau tau, sebuah lubang dihatiku ini tidak bisa langsung sembuh dengan penjelasanmu barusan."

"Aku tau ini memang akan sangat sulit, aku tau kamu tidak semudah itu kembali percaya denganku, tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk percaya aku mohon."

"Entahlah Kai… aku tak tau apa aku bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak. Aku akan memikrikannya lagi." Ucap Dio sambil bangkit dari kurisnya.

"Tunggu." Ucap Kai sambil menangkap tangan Dio, sang yeoja menatap tajam pada tangan Kai yang menecengkram tangannya, Kaipun langsung melepaskannya.

"Biar aku anatarkan." Ucap Kai. Dio menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri." Dio hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tapi Kai kembali mencengkram tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan yeoja sepertimu pulang sendiri sesore ini." Ucap Kai. Dio hanya tersenyum miris saat Kai mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi dulu kamu melakukannya, berhari bahkan berminggu – minggu kamu membiarkanku pulang sendiri. Tidak ingatkah kamu akan hal itu?" Dio bicara sambil menatap mata Kai seolah – olah dia memang kecewa dengan tindakan Kai saat itu. "sekarang lepaskan aku." Diopun menghentakan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Tanpa Kai sadari Dio mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan isakan dan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan Kai masih terduduk diam dikursinya. Kata – kata Dio yang barusan terus terngiang – ngiang dalam benaknya.

_Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah terlalu jauh membuat lubang dalam hatimu. Mianhae Dio-ah._

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Sekarang TBC udah engga ngengantung kan? *tapi tetep aja lagi rame2 malah ada TBC* ehehehe^^v**

**Untuk sekedar informasi chap depan author mau menyelesaikan masalah antara KaiSoo tapi entah bagaiman akhirnya mereka berdua, bisa aja Umma Dio lebih memilih Jonghyun dari pada Kai. Semua bisa terjadi di chap depan,hahaha. *ketawa setan* untuk alasan kenapa author memasukan Jonghyun disana, karna entah kenapa author jadi inget moment DioJonghyun di SMTown concert. Jadi author masukin deh si abang seksi satu itu. **

**Buat yang sudah review author untuk ke sekian kalinya berterima kasih pada siapun kalian^^v**

**Buat yang bekum review tolong reviewnya chingu, karna review itu membantu author supaya lebih bersemangat untuk nulis^^.**

**Balasan Review : **

**Hisayuchi : **Author kira mereka ga Ncannya ga panas loh… ternyata WOW! *author sukses buat chingu ngos-ngosan* ehehe ^^v

Iya seharusnya jangan menggangu Umma dan Appaku carilah pasangan dirimu sendiri~

Woaaa… Gomawo chingu, jeongmal gomapta^^

Ne. Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Tiikaaa : **aduh.. author minta maaf karna tiba – tiba saja TBC, tapi inikan udah dilanjut chingu^^

Sepertinya adek kita tidak bisa diselamatkan. BUAT LAGI ADE BARU! NCan LAGI! *mulai yadong*

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **sayangnya umma Dionya keguguran. Udah Umma Ncan lagi aja sama appa *digamplok umma Dio* ehehe **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**BBCnindy : **AEGYANYA MATI! UMMA KEGUGURAN! Hweee.. author batal punya ade baru *sarap banget ini author satu*

Tenang aja minggu depan author selesaikan masalah mereka tapi entah bagaiman nasib hubungan mereka berdua author sendiri belum tau *plak*

Sip^^ Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Mey Hanazaki : **wah.. makasih loh chingu mau selalu nunggu ff ini. Author sangat berterima kasih^^

Soal dimaafin atau tidak ada di chap depan.*chap 11 tepatnya* ehehhee

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dennis Kim : **sama. Author juga suka sam alagi itu xD

Wah… Dennis… author minta maaf karna buat Krystal jadi tokoh antagonis disini. Mianhae, jeongmal~

Tapi author milih Krystal karna pertama, dibeberapa ff yang jadi orang ketiga antara KaiSoo itu Krystal yang kedua temen author juga ngusulin kalau Krystal yang jadi orang ketiga antara mereka.

Author bakal update paling lama 1 minggu sekali^^v ehehee **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**EXOLunatics : **Aku ikutan! Aku juga ingin membunuh Kai! *author sarap*

Woaaaa… aigo~ author jadi takut ._.v mianhae karna tiba – tiba TBC ada disana. Ehehee^^

Sip^^ Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Zumkyu28 : **Pasti dong, kalau di chap ini ngereview pasti author bakal bales juga^^ *modus*

Bukan chingu, dia lagi kesurupan._.v

Bukan gitu, mungkin karna Taemin punya anak cwo jadi agak lebih sangar (?) sedangkan Key punya anak cwe jadi lebih lembut gitu~

Hehehheee. Sip deh^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden13 : **sulay masih harus menunggu antrian *apa ini*

Wah… curiga nanti Kai abis di buat makanan hiu. OMO *o*

Eheheh^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**OhXiFa : **Mianhae, karna ini lagi konflik KaiSoo. Kalau author masukin moment mereka nanti keliatannya kalau HunHan malah bersosweet ria ditengah konflik antar KaiSoo. Tapi tenang aja di Chap 11 dan 12 HunHan mulai kembali berjaya. Author bisa jamin itu^^v **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**HunHan TaoRis : **gomawo chingu, jeongmal Gomapta^^

Sepertinya ada, liat di chap selanjutnya aja ya^^

Sengaja author buat kayak gitu, karna autho menonjolkan sisi dewasa dari Oh Sehun, karna author bosen sendiri baca disetiap ff sifat Sehun itu lebih ke anak remaja. Author pengen yang beda *.* gitu chingu^^v **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : **Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Tolong jangan gantung author, author masih ingin bersama oppa Kris._.v

Sip pasti, di chap depan ya^^ Oke! Nanti author kasih sekalian dengan NCnya deh~ *tebar virus yadong*

Hyunwoo? Nanti deh kalo bisa author masukin karna Sulay juga belom author masukin._.v

Terserah Chingu aja. Nama Kore author Lee DongHwa klo nama Indo *ceilah * Bunga Juniar^^v

Chingu bisa panggil saya DongHwa atau bunga^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baby reindeer : **Iya xD coba author yang jadi Baekkie atau Luhan *di tentang Baekkie sama Luhan*

Iya! Hajar Kkamjong! *eh

Konfliknya selesai chap depan chingu^^v **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **Chinguuuuuuu! Aigo~ Reviewnya panjang banget, author suka xD makasih loh udah mau review sepanjang ini :* (tebar ciuman buat Kris *loh)

Bagus dong, abang chanie kan emang cetar membahana kadang dibuat bedakan ga apa – apa. Karna author suka banget kalo chanie jadi idaman semua wanita *ditendang baekkie*

Mianhae, memang kadang TBC itu harus ditendang *authornya yang perlu ditendang*

Iya, nanti di chap selanjutnya ada Full HunHan atau mungkin ChanBaek atau ChenMin. Liat saja nanti!

Padahal author kira itu kaga Hot. Sumpah._.v sante aja~ author juga engga terlalu fokus sama KrisTao karna author fokusnya sama KaiSoo *o*

Tentu saja mempesona siapa dulu istrinya (TAOOOO!) oke baiklah lupakan yang satu itu.

Iya cepet nikah, NCan dan punya anak lucu – lucu kayak author xD *ketularan narisnya Kai*

Beda dong, kalau masalahnya gitu – gitu aja kaga akan seru chingu^^v

Iya tuh makan! Ummanya deket sama Jonghyun. ahahahaha *ketawa laknat*

Sip! Author sudah membuat Kkamjong Appa menjadi sangat galau~

Umma Dionya keguguran bahkan sampe hampir mati -_-v

Ace kan anaknya author sama Oppa Kris *author ikutan gila*

Engga, sekarang giliran Kai yang tersakiti karna perbuatannya sendiri *.* (Tangkep Oppa Kris xD)

Engga kok, author juga pengen cepat – cepat menyelesaikan masalah mereka supaya engga kaya sinetron indonesia gitu~ *eh

Gwechana, author malah suka baca review yang panjang – panjang ~_~

Sip :* (*Tangkep* Langsung NCan *author mulau yadong*) **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sari2min : **dibilang sadar engga tapi dibilang engga sadar juga engga. Ditengah – tengahlah~

Engga gitu juga sih~ baca di chap ini^^

Itu dia, author cuman mau nyenengin yang baca aja, kalau chingu ngerasa author ga fokus sama pairing author minta maaf deh~ author sebenernya berusaha untuk ada ditengah – tengah, mencoba untuk tetap pada pairing utama tapi juga bisa nampilin cats yang lain gitu. Author sih negrasa kalau author juga tetep fokus sama pairing utama HunHan & KaiDo. Tapi mungkin kurang banget ya? Karna kebanyakan bahas cats yang lain. Author sekali lagi minta maaf, mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo~

Author untuk kali ini emang menonjolkan KaiSoo dulu karna HunHannya ada di chap depan. Author berharap semoga HunHan juga dapet feelnya kaya KaiSoo^^v

Engga kok^^ author ga tersinggung. Author malah mau berterima kasih atas semua masukan dari chingu^^ kalau ada masukan lagi chingu kasih tau author aja jangan sungkan – sungkan^^v

Btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Princessofrubic : **makasih loh udah mau baca dan malah geregetan sama ini ff^^v

Bener, ayo kita tendang Kkamjong *eh

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinda : **mianhae :( tapi semua sudah terjadi, Dio keguguran dan bahkan hampir mati. Mianhae~

Btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Han young : **jinjja? Aiigoo.. maaf buat chingu nangis._.v

Tapi itu salahnya Kai, jadi aja Dionya gitu~

Tendang TBCnya *authornya yang ditendang*

Sip chingu^^ Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXItics : **ommooonnaaaa~

Sayangnya umma Dio keguguran *ga jadi punya ade*

Nah iya! Kalau NCan kita intipin *eh

Nah Iya! Jadi ada bayi unyu – unyu gimana gitu xD hehehee

Btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hani 1. 2. 3. 4. : **Umma Dionya ke guguran. Hwweeeee :(

Sip deh chingu^^ Fighting!

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dhiya hani : **sip. Ini udah dilanjut kok chingu^^

Wuaaa… Gomawo, jeongmal gomapta^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Saranghae : **Dio ummanya keguguran :'( tau deh, mungkin Kai ga berani bilang itu~

Nah bener! Kainya lagi kesurupan setan tuh -_-

Sip chingu^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kim Kinan : **Happy ending? Tau deh~ *so rahasia gitu*

Sip chingu^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Whirlwinds : **gomawo chingu^^ jeongmal gompata~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kyumin137241 : **heheheh ^^v

Kenapa ya? Kenapa *pura – pura amnesia takut ditendang*

Ummanya keguguran chingu :(

Omo! Takut ._. ne.. ne.. author udah lanjut nih~

Hehehe^^

Sip^^ (mana ciumannya? *eh) btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

** : **Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomapta~

Sip^^v **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Semi ex-kaisoo : **sip. Ini udah update kilat kok^^v

Ne, Ne, ini udah update^^v **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Istrinya Sehun : **tau dong^^ authorkan semacam mama lemon *eh

Mianhae~ Ummanya keguguran :'(

Btw~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sasya : **penjelasannya ada di chap ini chingu^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Riskyu : **Annyeong^^

Gomawo^^ jengmal gomapta~

Itu tuh si Kkamjongnya pengen di santet -_-

Lulu? Liat di chap selanjutnya aja deh chingu^^v

Engga kok, mereka engga pake pengaman *author tau karna ngintip* *ditendang Sehun*

Sip^^ Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Aesook78 : **ini udah lanjut chingu^^v wah… mianhae ya kalau lama updatenya~

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xingyeolyeol : ** eh… sungguh! Author kira itu tuh engga hot loh ._. ternyataaaa…

*Peluk balik xD*

Ada di rumah author ada beberapa tuh, ada yang buat poton daging, yang gede itu mau? *o*

Engga, ummanya keguguram :'(

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annyeong chingudel^^ author mau minta maaf karna updatenya lama, ini disebabkan karna author yang lagi ga enak badan belakangan ini, mianhae~ **

**Author tidak akan banyak bacot. Seperti biasa author sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang telah negereview bagi yang belum mohon reviewnya chingu^^**

**Dan seperti biasa juga balasan review ada dibawah. **

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 11/?**

.

.

.

.

.

Kai baru saja masuk kelasnya dan matanya di kagetkan karna menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk diantara murid yang lainya. Dio. Dia tengah duduk diam di kelas gold. _How amazing! _Seru Kai dalam hatinya. Dengan segera Kai menghampiri Dio tapi sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kai…" Kai mendongak kesamping dan menemukan Krystal telah berada di sebelahnya. Krystal menggandeng tangan Kai dan menariknya menjauhi kursi Dio.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Kai menghentakan tangannya dan membuat tangan Krystal terlepas. Dengan cepat Kai menghampiri Dio dan duduk disebelahnya. Sang yeoja tak berkutik. Dio masih saja sibuk dengan bukunya. Sedangkan Kai yang di sampingnya tersenyum karna bisa mencuri pandang pada yeoja disampingnya.

"Kai-ah…" Protesan Krystal terhenti saat seorang dosen masuk kedalam kelas. Mau tidak mau yeoja satu itu duduk dikursi biasanya.

"Ah… ternyata ada tambahan murid baru dikelas ini." Ucap sang dosen saat mentap Dio. Sang yeoja yang merasa dirinya terlibat dalam ucapan sang dosen hanya tersenyum pada dosen.

"I hope you enjoy your day here." Ucap Sang dosen.

"Sure. I hope." Jawab Dio. Dosenpun mengangguk dan mulai menerangkan materi, sedangkan Kai masih sesekali mencuri pandang pada Dio. Sang yeoja bermata bulat itu tau kalau sedari tadi Kai memang menatapnya.

"Jika kamu terus menatapku seperti itu, dia akan marah, aku tak mau membuat masalah dihari pertama aku masuk kelas ini." Gumam Dio pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Kai yang ada disampingnya. Dio berbicara tanpa menatap Kai dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan, memperhatikan dosen.

"Dia? Apa maksudmu Krystal?" Tanya Kai.

"Menurutmu? Siapa lagi yang kita bicarakan disini?" balas Dio sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku dan kemudian menulis beberapa hal penting. Sama sekali tak berniat menatap Kai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia." Ucap Kai masih berbisik. Dio tak menjawab dia hanya memperhatikan kedepan dan satu hal, Kai tidak sadar kalau sang dosen tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Kai… Bisakah kamu berhenti mengajak Dio berbicara?" Tanya sang Dosen.

"Mainhae songsaenim." Ucap Kai sambil duduk menghadapan kearah Dosen.

"Kamu ini, saat pertama kali masuk sangat bersemangat bahkan kamu mengatakan kalau kamu ingin cepat lulus dan berkerja tapi beberapa bulan kebelakang kamu malah jarang masuk kelas. Kemana semangat belajarmu itu Kai?" Tanya sang Dosen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Suasana hening seketika. Semua orang disana sibuk dengan pikirkannya masing – masing sampai akhirnya Kai angkat bicara.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku semangat songsaenim. Mungkin semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu membuat saya kehilangan semangat saya, kehilangan alasan saya yang membuat saya akhirnya harus memutuskan masuk kekelas ini, kehilangan seseorang yang saya cintai untuk selamanya. Dan hal itu yang membuat saya seperti ini." Tutur Kai sambil menatap Dio yang hanya membelalakan matanya.

"Setidaknya disinikah sudah ada Dio, saya harap kalau kamu bisa kembali lagi bersemangat, karna yang saya dengan kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. " Ucap Dosen membuat Dio kembali pad ekspresinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dio. "Tapi tidak untuk terus menatap dan mengajaknya bicara seperti tadi." Lanjut dosen. Kai hanya menyengir, memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita lanjutkan…" Ucap sang dosen kembali menghadap kearah bor. "…Kai perhatikan kedepan atau kamu harus keluar." Lanjut sang dosen kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan menunjuk kerah Kai.

"Ne. Songsaenim, arraseo." Ucap Kai sambil menghela nafas dan menatap kedepan. Dio yang ada disampingnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

Tak terasa waktupun berlalu bergitu cepat, sudah ada beberapa guru yang masuk kekelas mereka. Dan sekarang saatnya makan siang. Ada sebagian yang langsung pergi ke kantin dan sebagian pergi keperpustakaan. Dio bangkit dan menyambar tasnnya.

"Dio-ah. Chamkaman." Ucap Kai menghentikan langkah Dio yang sudah sampai pintu. Dengan segera Kai menghampiri Dio.

"Kamu akan pergi ke kantinkan? Ayo bersamaku." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Dio. Tapi sang yeoja hanya membeku ditempat dan menatap tangannya yang sedang dipegang oleh Kai.

"Ah… mianhae." Ucap Kai sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kekantin, aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan…"

"DIO-AH!" Teriak seseorang membuat Dio dan Kai mendongak kearahnya.

"Dengan Jonghyun Oppa." Lanjut Dio sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kai dan menuju Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun Oppa." Ucap Dio sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Terlihat sekali perbedaan saat Dio bersama Jonghyun dan saat yeoja itu bersama Kai. Entah kenapa Kai merasa kalau Dio menjadi lebih dingin saat bersamanya.

"Wooaaa… sekarang anak ini sudah masuk kelas gold ya?" Ucap Jonghyun.

"Ne. aigo… aku tidak menyangka kalau aku benar – benar masuk kelas itu." Ucap Dio.

"Jadi? Sekarang kita mau kemana? Oppa liat beberapa temanmu dari kelas gold pergi keperpustakaan."

"Ani… aku lapar, kita makan dulu ne? baru nanti keperpustakaan." Ucap Dio sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Hahahaa… arraseo. Kanjja." Merekapun pergi ke kantin dan meninggalkan Kai yang membeku didepan pintu menatap mereka yang terlihat begitu akrab.

Kai menghela nafas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan, jika dia pergi kekantin pasti disana akan Dio dan Jonghyun dan itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit.

PLUK

Tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang memukul pundaknya. Membuat kai memuta badannya dan melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kai-ah." Ternyata itu Luhan. Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia bergeser kepinggir dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai.

"emmm… sudah kuduga, kamu hanya akan membalasnya dengan ucapan dingin." Geruty Luhan.

"Arraseo, mianhae. Wae Luhannieee?" Tanya Kai. Membuat Luhan terkekeh geli saat Kai memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku melihat semuanya barusan. Aku hanya berharap kamu lebih bersabar dan jangan menyerah begitu saja. Coba kamu rebut kembali hati Dio." Ucap Luhan menyemangati. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit dari pada saat pertama kali aku merebut perhatiannya. Dan menjadikannya milikku." Tutur Kai. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Sulit memang berbicara pada orang yang sedang merana (?) seperti ini.

"Hey… sudahlah, mana Kai yang selama ini aku liat hah? Mana Kai yang selalu stay cool didepan para yeoja tapi sebenarnya sangat jail dan pervert." Kai kembali tersenyum, kini senyumannya lebih tulus. Luhan merangkul pundak Kai. Untung saja dia hari ini memakai stileto jadi tingginya bisa mengimbangi Kai.

"Kanjja kita pergi ke kantin." Ucap Luhan sambil merik Kai.

"Andwe… disana pasti ada Dio." Ucap Kai.

"Lalu? Kamu tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Bukan seperti itu, dia yang tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Luhan hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"Tenang saja, sekarang ada aku yang menjadi penengah. Kamu bisa percaya padaku." Luhanpun kembali menarik bahu Kai dan membawnaya ke kantin.

Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar dan tidak penah akur, tapi Luhan tetap sahabat Kai, begitupula Kai.

Saat Luhan mendapat masalah bersama Sehun, Kai dan Dio membantunya dan sekarang gilirannya untuk membalas budi dan membuat mereka kembali bersama. Bukankan ini gunanya seorang sahabat?

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin cukup ramai saat ini. Luhan dan Kai sudah sampai disana. Luhan langsung menebar pandangannya mencari sosok Dio. Ternyata yeoja itu ada di ujung ruangan tentu saja dengan Jonghyun yang ada dihadapannya. Luhan menarik tangan Kai pelan tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Kai mengikuti pandangan Luhan. Dan diapun menemukan Dio dengan Jonghyun disalah satu meja.

"Kanjja." Luhan berjalan duluan sedangkan Kai mengekor dari belakang.

"Dio-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil duduk disamping Jonghyun agar Kai bisa duduk disamping Dio.

"Aigooo… Chukhaeyo!" Ucap Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tangan Dio. Sang yeoja tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Gomawo Luhan-ah." Ucap Dio. Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Dan pandangannya beralih pada Jonghyun yang ada disampingnya.

"Ah… Jonghyun sunbae, Annyeong. Mianhae karna aku mengganggu." Ucap Luhan.

"Annyeong, ani… gwechana." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Kalian sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya Luhan. Dio dan Jonghyunpun menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku pesankan. Jonghyun sunbae, bisa bantu aku?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelas yang membuat siapapun tidak bisa menolak.

"Ne, kanjja." Luhan dan Jonghyunpun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Luhan memandang kearah Kai berharap agar namja itu mengerti. Kai mengangguk tak kentara sebelum Luhan benar – benar pergi.

"Em… bagaimana rasanya saat masuk kelas gold?" Tanya Kai. Entah kenapa suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membuka bukunya.

"Begitulah…" Jawabnya singkat. Kai mengangguk, dia mengusap leher belakangnya, canggung.

"Sepertinya kamu dekat sekali dengan Jonghyun sunbae?" Dio mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Kai.

"Jonghyun Oppa yang membantuku sampai aku bisa masuk kekelas gold." Jawab Dio tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kai kembali mengangguk. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kenapa kamu memilih Jonghyun sunbae sebagai tutormu?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Karna Jonghyun Oppa dengan senang hati mengajariku. Dia juga baik..."

"Tapi masih ada aku yang bisa mengajarimu." Tungka Kai.

"Bukankah kamu selalu sibuk?" Tanya Dio. Tiba – tiba saja dia bangkit dari kuris. "Sebaiknya aku pergi keperpustakaan." Ucap Dio sambil menatap Kai. Tapi Kai menahan tangannya membuat kedua manik itu kembali bertemu.

"Biskah kamu berhenti menjauhiku?" Tanya Kai. Dio hanya diam dan tersenyum miris.

"Bisakah…"

"Kai…" Sela Dio. "Ingatkan dulu pernah mengatakan 'Tinggalkanlah aku kalau aku memang menyakitimu.'(baca chapter 8) aku yakin kamu pasti ingat." Pikiran Kai kembali pada saat dia mengatakan hal itu, bukankah Kai sendiri menyuruh Dio meninggalkannya?

"Tapi… Dio…"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kamu katakan Kai." Dio kembali menyela.

"Tapi… aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" Ucap Kai. Dio menatap Kai dan detik berikutnya dia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk di kurisnya.

"Jadi apa maumu Kai?" Tanya Dio.

"Seperti apa yang kemarin aku katakan, aku hanya ingin kamu memaafkanku dan kembali padaku." Ucap Kai.

"Itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan…" dio menatap Kai "… aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu." Kai mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN AGAR KAMU PERCAYA?" Tanya Kai sedikit berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang memandang kearah meja yang mereka duduki.

"Kai jangan berteriak, semua orang memangdangi kita."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin kamu kembali percaya padaku." Dio menyentuh pundak Kai sesaat kemudian menjatuhkan kembali tangannya.

"Aku mohon, jangan menungguku Kai. Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa kembali padamu atau tidak. Jangan menyia – nyiakan waktu yang kamu punya hanya untuk menungguku." Ucap Dio. Kai bingung entah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tiba – tiba saja Kai menarik tangan Dio menuju keluar kantin.

"Kai! Lepaskan! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Ucap Dio sambil menghentak – hentakan tangannya. Kai berhentai tiba – tiba dan membalikan badanya.

"Diam atau aku akan lebih kasar dari pada ini." Entah kenapa Kai menjadi kasar dan tatapannya sangatlah menakutkan dimata Dio. Padahal sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah seperti ini.

Mau tidak mau Diopun mengikuti Kai dalam diam. Ternyata Kai membawa mereka ke sebuah gudang kecil yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

"Kaaaiii… kau mau apa?" Tanya Dio mulai bergetar saat Kai berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. Kai tak menjawab sepatah katapun, dia hanya memenjara Dio diantara dinding dan dirinya.

"Ka-ai.. jangan seperti ini." Ucap Dio sambil menggeliat tak nyaman dan menjauhkan tubuh Kai.

"Dio-ah. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mohon… maafkan aku." Ucap Kai dengan wajah memelas. Dio menatap manik – manik Kai. Dan sedetik kemudian membuang pandangannya.

"Mianhae Kai, aku tidak bisa." Bisik Dio.

"Sebenci itukah kamu padaku? Sehina itukah aku dimatamu?" Dio bungkam tak menjawab apapun. Kai melepaskan tangannya dan mundur selangkah. Membuat Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Selama ini aku menunggu karna kupukir kamu masih takut dan trauma jika aku dekati, aku pikir kamu membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali menerima keberadaanku didunia ini. Aku mengira aku sudah membuat keputusan yang benar, tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar kalau hari demi hari ada seseorang yang mulai menggantikan posisiku di hatimu…" Jelas Kai.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengeti dan apapula maksudmu dengan 'mengganti posisi dihatiku'?" Tanya Dio. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arrggg… Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak mendekatimu karna aku takut kalau kamu akan menjauhiku dan menyuruhku pergi sama seperti saat itu dirumah sakit. Tapi…" Kai menghela nafas panjang. "Kamu dengan 'dia' malah bermesra – mesraan didepanku membuatku ingin…" Kai menghela nafas lagi "begitulah."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa juga yang kamu maksud 'dia'?" tuntut Dio. Kai tak menjawab.

"jangan katakan kalau yang kamu maksud adalah Jonghyun Oppa."

"Tentu saja menurutmu siapa lagi namja yang dekat denganmu belakangan ini?" Pekik Kai sambil mencengkram bahu Dio.

"Kamu salah Kai, Jonghyun Oppa hanya tutorku dan tak ada hubungan spesial diantara kita." Tegas Dio.

"Aku pikir…"

"Kamu tidak berfikir." Sela Dio sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kai tapi sayangnya Kai tidak akan melepaskan Dio dengan semudah itu. Akhirnya Dio menyerah dan menatap Kai.

"Sekarang apa lagi maumu?" tuntut Dio. Kai melonggarkan cengkramannya di bahu Dio setelah yeoja itu mulai tenang.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Untuk apa Kai? Sudahlah…"

"Tunggu..." Diopun diam dan menuunggu Kai mengatakan sesuatu "Semua ini aku lakukan karna aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku ingin tau apakah kamu sudah bisa percaya padaku walaupun hanya sedikit?"

Dio membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab tapi kemudian dia mengatupnya lagi dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kamu percaya padaku… aku ingin kamu percaya padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Kalau perlu, aku bersedia menghabiskan sisa waktu yang aku punya untuk menebus apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu sebelumnya. Asal kau tetap bersamaku. Disini. Disisiku." Dio mendongak menatap Kai.

"Itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Seketika itu suasana hening kembali merayapi suasana diantara mereka. Dio masih tak menjawab, dia hanya mendongak, menatap Kai memastikan namja itu tak mengatakan kata gombalan, bualan atau semacamnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menunggu jawaban Dio dengan cemas seakan – akan hidupnya ada ditangan sang yeoja.

"Aku…"Dio bergumam lirih. "Percaya padamu." Lanjut Dio sambil mengulurkan tangan dan melingkarkannya di leher Kai. Memeluk sang namja yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Dan sebuah bisikan pelan itu sudah cukup membuat hati Kai lega, bagaikan semua beban yang ada dipunggunya selama ini kini sudah lepas.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal Saranghae." Ucap Kai sambil terus mengecup pucuk kepala Dio.

"Hisk... Kai berjanjilah kalau kamu tak akan melakukan hal yang sama, tidak lagi menyakitiku, aku mohon… kamu tau bagaimana rasanya? Itu sangat – sangat menyakitkan." Bisik Dio. Kai meregangakan pelukannya dan menatap Dio dalam – dalam.

"Aku berjanji, kali ini aku tak akan menyakitimu, jika aku berusaha untuk menyakitimu cobalah untuk ingatkan aku, jika aku pergi darimu cobalah untuk mencegahku, dan aku berharap kamu bisa selalu bersabar menghadapi kelakuanku yang seperti ini." Mata Dio yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata kini kembali meneteskan butiran kristal itu lagi. Dio mengangguk pelan.

Kai membawa tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Dio.

"Sttt…. Berhentilah menangis, kecantikanmu berkurang saat kamu menetihkan air mata." Ucap Kai sambil menghapus air mata dna mengelus pipi chuby Dio dengan lembut. Dio memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Tapi saat Dio membuka mata wajah Kai sudah dekat dengannya bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Dio bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Kai menerpa wajahnya.

"Em.. Apakah kamu akan mengijinkan aku untuk mengecupmu?" Tanya Kai ragu. Bukan menjawab Dio malah menarik tengkuk Kai dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hanya sebuah kecupan hangat yang menghayutkan mereka berdua, bukan ciuman ganas yang bergairah. Dio hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan betapa dia rindu akan sentuhan dan kecupan hangat dari seorang Kim Jongin. Dia hanya ingin menunjukan betapa sulitnya dia beberapa waktu kebelakang saat mencoba menjauh dari Kai. Diopun melepaskan kecupannya.

"_I miss that lips._" Bisik Kai. Dio langsung berblusing ria dan memukul dada Kai pelan.

"_Don't you miss mine?" _Gona Kai. Dio hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyembunyikan wajanya didada Kai.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, atau Luhan akan marah besar karna tiba – tiba saja kita menghilang."

Dio mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, dia segera membereskan lagi pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan menyerka bekas air mata dipipinya.

"Kamu sudah cantik baby~" Ucap Kai sambil merangkul pingang Dio dan membawa yeoja itu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Jonghyun baru saja kembali ke meja mereka dan menemukan meja mereka kosong tanpa Kai dan Dio disana. Luhan menaruh makannya dan duduk.

"Kemana mereka berdua?" Tanya Jonghyun yang ikut duduk disampng Luhan.

"Mungkin mereka mencari angin segera selagi kita memesan, sunbae-nim." Jawab Luhan asal, padahal dalam hatinya sendiri, dia bertanya kemana Kai membawa Dio pergi, didalam benaknya Kai hanya akan mengajak Dio mengobrol dan mencoba mendekati yeoja itu lagi tapi sayangnya itu diluar dugaan Luhan. _Bocah itu, awas saja kalau saat dia kembali aku melihat Dio menangis, aku akan menghajarnya._ Ujar Luhan dalam hati.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dari pintu kantin terlihat Kai dan Dio masuk. Sontak semua mata yang ada disana tertuju pada mereka beruda. Mereka berpikir kalau Kai dan Dio sudah putus, dikarenakan mereka sudah lama tidak melihat Kai dan Dio berjalan bersama atau bermesraan disekolah seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tapi sepertinya ocehan mereka tentang KaiDo harus kembali dibungkam karna mereka melihat kalau Kai dan Dio kembali bersama. Kai menebar senyuman kebanggannya sambil menggandeng tangan Dio masuk. Sedangkan Luhan tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Kai dan Diopun duduk dihadapan Jonghyun dan Luhan.

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Kami dari…"

"Kami baru saja mencari udara segar Oppa." Jawab Dio sebelum Kai menjawab yang aneh – aneh.

"Ah… kalau begitu kalian makanlah." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menyodorkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ne. gomawo oppa."

"Gomawo Sunbae."

"Sepertinya kali ini Kai yang harus membayar semua pesanan ini." Ucap Luhan. Kai mendongak menatap sang yeoja.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kamu juga berterima kasih padaku." Ucap Luhan sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ah… arraseo. Gomawo Luhan-ah. Baiklah aku yang akan membayar semuanya." Ucap Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Iya, kenapa Kai yang harus membayar?" Tanya Dio yang sama tidak mengertinya.

"Tentu saja, ini sebagai tanda Kai yang kembali mendapatkan apa yang selama ini menjadi miliknya." Jawab Luhan sambil menatap kearha Dio. Sang yeoja yang baru mengerti hanya berblushing ria dan mengangguk pelan.

"Hey… Hey… Hey… ada apa ini? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti?" Protes Jonghyun.

"Aniyo… jika diceritakan Jonghyun sunbae tidak akan mengerti dan sebaiknya memang tidak diceritakan." Jawab Luhan.

"Wae?"

"Aniyo. Sudah sunbae makan saja." Jawab Luhan sambil memamerkan senyumnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aish… kalian ini, bilang saja kalian tidak mau membagi rahasia denganku." Cibir Jonghyun.

"Ehehe…" semua yang ada disana hanya tertawa.

Merekapun menyantap makanannya dalam diam kadang Kai yang melempar pandangannya kearah Dio yang sedang asik menyantap makanan.

"Ah… aku sudah selesai." Ucap Dio tiba – tiba membuat Kai sedikit terlonjak.

"Sudah? Kalau begitu kanjja kita keperpustakaan." Ucap Jonghyun. seketika itu juga tubuh Kai menegang. Dio menatap kearah Kai sesaat dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Em… Jonghyun sunbae, sepertinya sunbae tidak usah menjadi tutor Dio lagi, sekarang aku yang akan menggantikannya." Ucap Kai. Jonghyun menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ah… aku lupa kalau sekarang kalian sudah sekelas kan?" Kai mengangguk pelan.

"maka dari itu saya bisa mengajarinya." Ucap Kai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, akhirnya aku terlepas dari anak lemot ini." Ucap Jonghyun sambil terkekeh.

"Mwo? Oppa ya! Aku tidak lemot!" Protes Dio.

"Kalau kamu tidak lemot kamu akan masuk bersamaan dengan Kai ke kelas gold." Dio hanya menggerutu pelan. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa geli.

"Tapi dia tidak akan merepotkanmu kan? Dio bilang kalau kamu sangat sibuk? Jika kamu sibuk aku masih bisa mengajarnya, sepertinya aku sudah bisa direpotkan oleh Dio…"

"Jadi Oppa menganggap aku merepotkan? Aish… Oppa jahat." Tungkas Dio.

"Aniyo sunbae. Aku masih bisa mengajarinya, aku juga tidak mau merepotkan sunbae, Dio sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ucap Kai.

"Baiklah, jaga dia baik – baik Ne? aku sangat menyayangi yeoja satu ini." Ucap Jonghyun sambil mencubit hidung Dio.

"Oppa ya! Appo! Aish… jangan sentuh aku lagi. Wleee…" Protes Dio sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kai tersenyum miris, biasanya tidak ada namja lain yang bisa mendekati Dio seperti itu selain Kai, tapi nyatanya sekarang ada Jonghyun yang bisa mendekati Dio bahkan bisa bercanda tawa dengannya. Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk memisahkan mereka, tentu saja. Toh ini semua karna dirinya sendiri yang beberapa bulan kebelakang menabaikan Dio dan lebih memilih untuk terus belajar.

"Hahaha…. Mianhae. Kalau begitu oppa pergi dulu Ne?"

"Ne Oppa. Kapan – kapan oppa kita makan bersama lagi."

"Ne." jawab Jonghyun sambil mengusak pelan rambut Dio. "Luhan, Kai-ah. Annyeong."

"Ne, annyeong sunbae-nim."

"Pay pay oppa." Ucap Dio dengan mata yang membulat lucu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka, Luhan yang masih mempunyai kelas langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin, dia bilang kalau dia tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelasnya. Sedangkan Dio dan Kai berencana untuk pergi keperpustakaan

"Dio-ah. Kamu terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jonghyun sunbae." Ucap Kai hati – hati. Dio mengangguk sambil terus berjalan menuju perpustkaan.

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang tadi kalau Jonghyun sunbae adalah tutorku." Ucap Dio. Kai menghela nafas panjang. Dia membuka pintu perpustakaan, Diopun masuk mendahului Kai. Yeoja itu langsung memilih buku yang dia butuhkan dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Kai hanya mengekorinya dari belakang. Dan kemudian duduk dihadapan Dio.

"Em… Dio… apa… selama ini… kau tau… Kau dan Jonghyun sunbae… terlihat… em… lupakanlah." Ucap Kai sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya prustasi.

"Sangat dekat dan mesra?" tanya Dio melanjutkan pertanyaan Kai. Sang namja mengangguk dan menatap Dio dalam – dalam.

"Apa kalian pernah menjalin… hubungan?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kai. "Ah… sudah lupakanlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang aku tanyakan." Ucap Kai sambil membuka bukunya.

"Tidak." Jawab Dio membuat Kai kembali mendongak kearahnya.

"ne?"

"Tidak, jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu barusan." Ucap Dio.

"Tapi aku pikir kalian beruda itu…"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menerima namja untuk masuk kehatiku selain dirimu." Ucap Dio sambil memasang senyumannya.

"Tapi sepertinya Jonghyun sunbae hampir saja masuk kedalam hatimu." Dio menghela napas panjang.

"Mungkin saja, tapi sayang aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai Oppaku."

"Bagaimana dengan Jonghyun sunbae sendiri?"

"Apa? Kamu menyangka kalau Jonghyun Oppa menyukaiku?" Tanya Dio sambil membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu? Bukankah saat dikantin tadi dia mengatakan 'sangat menyayangi yeoja satu ini' bukankah itu salah satu bukti kalau dia menyukaimu?" tanya Kai. Bukannya menjawab Dio malah tertawa geli.

"Wae?" Tuntut Kai.

"Kamu tau Kai? Jonghyun Oppa sudah memiliki yeoja chingu. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng saja." Ucap Dio.

"Yeoja chingu? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengarnya? Kalau dia memiliki yeojachingu kenapa dia belakangan ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja Jino eonnie sedang berada di LA. Dia sedang mengikuti pelatihan disana, jadi Jino eonnie menyuruh Jonghyun Oppa untuk mengajariku, katanya dengan cara itu Jonghyun Oppa tidak akan terlalu merindukannya." Tutur Dio. Kai hanya menganga, bodohnya dia sedari beberapa waktu kebelakang dia cemburu dengan namja yang ternyata sudah memiliki yeojachingu dan dia juga hanya menganggap Dio sebagai dongsaengnya saja. Jadi sebenarnya apa gunannya Kai uring – uringan selama ini? Karna itu hanya membuang waktu saja.

"Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti?" Tanya Dio. Kai mengangguk dan senyumannya kembali.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu chagi lagi?" Tanya Kai ragu – ragu, jujur saja dia masih takuk kalau Dio tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi Dio mengangguk dan memamerkan senyumnya.

"Ne, tentu saja, aku rindu ketika kamu memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Dio sambil tersipu malu.

"Aigooo… nado." Ucap Kai sambil mengacak rambut Dio pelan.

"Chagiya~" Ucap Kai dengan nada manja. "chagi~ chagi~ chagi~" Ucap Kai berulang – ulang.

"Sttt… jangan berisik." Ucap beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Dio dan Kai baru sadar kalau mereka masih ada diperpustakaan merekapun langsung membungkam mulut mereka dan kembali membuka buku sambil terkikik pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Dio sudah selesai membaca buku dan menulis beberapa hal diperpustakaan, merekapun memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kelas karna mereka masih memiliki mata pelajaran yang harus di pelajari. Kai merangkul mesra pinggang sang yeojachingu yang masih blushing karna banyak orang memperhatikan mereka membuatnya menundukan kepala. Mungkin ini akibat dari Dio yang sudah lama tidak seperti ini dengan Kai.

"Jangan tundukan kepalamu chagi~" bisik Kai. Dio mendongak kearahnya.

"Aku malu kai." Jawab Dio.

"Tidak perlu malu, kamu taukan kalau mereka yang menatap itu sangat iri pada kita. Sudah abaikan saja." Ucap Kai. Dio mengangguk, benar! Abaikan saja, toh Dio sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan apapun dengan mereka. Beberapa orang berbisik – bisik dan kadang Dio bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan, entah kenapa wajah Dio kembali dingin saat mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Sepertinya ada yeoja yang ingin menerkamku habis – habiskan Kai." Bisik Dio seraya melangkah menuju kursinya.

"Nugu? Krystal?" Tanya Kai, ikut duduk disamping Dio.

"Yeah, dia salah satu yang paling menyeramkan menurutku." Jawab Dio. Dan tak lama kemudian Krystal berjalan dan tiba – tiba saja berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Oh dear… aku benar – benar tidak mau mengurusi hal ini." Gumam Dio. Krystal hanya mendengus pelan.

"Oh… lihatlah, ternyata kalian berdua sudah kembali bersama." Ucap Krystal sambil mencibir.

"Dan? Apa urusanmu Krystal?" Tanya Kai.

"Masalahnya disini adalah aku menyukaimu dan jika ada dia…" Krystal menunjuk Dio yang menatapnya seakan – akan tak peduli. "…semuanya akan semakin sulit."

"Semakin sulit katamu? Bukankan itu sudah jelas?"

"Jelas? Apanya yang jelas?" tuntut Krystal.

"Jelas kalau aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu." Jelas Kai.

"Tapi kenapa saat itu kamu membalas ci-."

"Oh… tentang hal satu itu." Tungkas Kai. "Bagaimana aku tak membalasmu jika kami menyebutkan dirimu adalah Dio dan satu lah lagi, saat itu aku sedang tertekan, kamu tau itu! Dan semua orang yang ada dikelas ini juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan disaat seperti itu kamu mengambil kesempatan dan…" Kai menghela nafas "…Lupakanlah." Ucapnya sambil menghempaskan tanganya.

Krystal bungkam, dia bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu…" Ujar Krystal. Kai menatap Krystal lebih lembut mencoba berbicara dengan pelan – pelan semoga saja Krystal mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku mengerti itu dan untuk hal satu itu aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu…" Ucap Kai pelan dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Cinta memang seperti itu, dia bisa datang kapan saja tanpa melihat keadaan, bahkan kita bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Menurutku itu sama sekali tidak salah, hanya saja…" Kai menyentuh pelan kedua pundak Krystal. "… yang salah adalah jika kita berusaha untuk merebutnya untuk kebahagianmu sendiri. Seharusnya jika kita mencintai seseorang kita akan tersenyum jika seseorang yang kita cintai bahagia. Walaupun sulit menerima kalau orang yang kita cintai itu bukan bahagia karna kita, tapi setidaknya kita bisa melihat dia tersenyum dan belum tentu jika seseorang itu bersama kita dia akan tersenyum bahagia seperti itu…" Kai membiarkan Krystal untuk berpikir sejenak. "Apa kamu mengerti maksudku?" Tanya Kai. Krystal mendongak menatap kearah Kai. Sang yeoja menatap Kai sejenak dengan rasa ragu. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Kai menghembuskan nafas lega dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Krystal.

"Mianhae…" Ujar Krystal sambil tertunduk.

"Ne?" tanya Kai yang tak begit mendengar apa yang dikatakan Krystal.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Krystal sambil mendongak kearah Kai dan membungkukan badannya berkali – kali. Kai mengangguk.

"Ne. Aku sudah memafkanmu." Ucap Kai. Krystal tersenyum kemudian dia melirik kearah Dio.

"Dio-sii. Mianhae karna kelakukan saya selama ini, dan saya ingin meminta maaf karna sudah membuat Dio-sii jatuh dari tangga dan salah paham pada Kai." Ucap Krystal dengan bersalah. Dio langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengampiri Krystal. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya Dio memeluk Krystal dan mengusap pelan punggung yeoja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Gwechana, ini bukan salahmu juga. Ini sudah takdir yang digariskan oleh Tuhan." Ucap Dio masih memeluk Krystal.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku merasa sangat keterlaluan." Ucap Krystal. Dio melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap bahu Krystal.

"Tidak, mungkin itu hanya sebuah usaha untuk mendapatkan Kai dengan cara yang salah, itu bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini, semua ini hanya karna Cinta yang datang tanpa melihat kondisi. Jadi kamu tak bersalah…" tutur Dio sambil memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Krystal semakin merasa bersalah karna telah menyakiti yeoja bermata bulat satu ini.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Ucap Krystal sambil menyerka air matanya. Dio yang ada disana dengan sigap mengambil tissu yang ada di tasnya dan memberikannya pada Krystal.

"Sudahlah, Krystal-sii… aku sudah memaafkanmu, jangan terus meminta maaf seperti ini." Ucap Dio tak enak dengan tingkah Krystal yang terus membungkukan badannya.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Aku tau kenapa Kai tidak bisa melupakanmu dan berpindah pada yeoja lain, aku baru tau kalau kamu memang memiliki hati seperti malaikat." Ucap Krytal sambil kembali menyerka air matanya.

"Tidak Krystal-sii aku tidak memiliki hati malaikat, aku masih sangat jauh untuk dikatakan seperti malaikat." Tutur Dio.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita lupakan masalah ini." Ucap Kai kembali angkat bicara. Kedua yeoja itupun mengangguk bersamaan. Krystal kembali memeluk Dio dan kembali menggumamkan kata terima kasih untuk Dio.

"Hapus air matamu, sebenatar lagi songsanim akan datang, kamu tau? Aku iri padamu Krystal-sii. Kamu itu cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang semampai. Dan jika kamu menangis seperti ini sepertinya itu mengurangi kecantikanmu." Puji Dio sambil membuat Krystal agar berhenti menangis.

"Aahha… Dio-sii juga cantik kok." Ucap Krystal.

"jinjja? Aku merasa aku ini biasa saja, badanku bisa dikatakan pendek, aku juga memiliki pip yang chubby. Dan satu lagi, Krystal-sii bisakah kita tidak menggunakan bahasa formal?"

"Ah… tentu saja. Panggil aku Krystal saja."

"Ne. Panggil aku Dio juga kalau begitu." Mereka beduapun saling melemparkan senyuman bersahabat. Semua murid yang ada dikelaspun menyaksikan adegan antara Krystal, Kai dan Diopun hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan bergumam pelan mengomentari ketiga orang yang sekarang sudah berdamai atau mungkin sudah menjadi teman.

Tidakah kalian liat? Cinta itu bisa membuat orang berbuat nekad dan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cinta yang dia inginkan tapi Cinta juga bisa menyatukan ketiga orang yang tadinya saling melemparkan tatapan tajam menjadi bersatu dan bahkan bisa saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Jika seperti ini tidakah Cinta itu sangat membingunkan? (THAT THE QUESTION OF LIFE) *serasa Deddy Corbuzier*

.

.

.

.

.

**This Time For HunHan (OKE HUNHAN AKAN KEMBALI BERJAYA *Kibarkan bedera HunHan* Hahaha)**

Luhan sudah selesai dengan kelasnnya, Dia menghembuskan nafas lega dan berjalan keluar sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Tapi tiba – tiba saja matanya membelalak kaget saat menemukan sebuah motor yang sangat familiar dimata Luhan dengan seorang yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah disampingnya.

"Sehunnie." Teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya membuat sang namja yang ada disamping motor itu mendongak, namja yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Dengan senangnya Luhan berlari kecil kearah Sehun, seperti anak kecil yang sedang berlari untuk menghampiri toko mainan.

"Annyeong chagiya~" Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan yang memang sudah duluan berhamburan kedalam pelukannya.

"Annyeong, aku kira yang akan menjemputku itu Chanyeol."

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol-sii sudah aku suruh pulang karna entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali menjemputmu." Ucap Sehun. "Em… mana Dio?" Tanya Sehun sambil menebar pandangannya kebelakang.

"Diakan masuk kelas gold Sehunnie jadi pasti dia akan pulang sore." Jelas Luhan. Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan, dia lupa kalau kemarin Luhan sudah memberi tau kalau Dio ternyata mendapat rekomendari masuk kekelas gold itu.

"Ah… jadi bagaimana dengannya? Apa kamu akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak perlu, kau tau apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Sehun yang penasaran.

"Dio sudah berbaikan dengan Kai. Oh god… akhirnya pasangan yadong satu itu sudah berbaikan, kau tau? Aku merasa sangat senang." Ucap Luhan sambil meremas pelan buku yang sedang dia genggam karna telalu gemas.

"Benarkah?"  
"Ne. aku tidak percaya kalau hanya dalam beberapa menit Kai bisa kembali meyakinkan Dio dan berbaikan." Ujar Luhan.

"Bukan dalam waktu beberapa menit chagi~" koreksi Sehun. "Tapi dalam beberapa bulan. Apa kamu tidak sadar kalau beberapa bulan ini Kai selalu mengikuti Dio kemana saja? Contohnya saat kalian berdua pulang atau saat kita jalan bertiga, dia selalu ada disekitar Dio untuk memperhatikannya dari jauh dan menurutku itu sebuah perjuangan yang tidak mudah." Tutur Sehun. Luhan mengangguk memang beberapa bulan kebelangan Kai terlihat berusaha untuk mendekati Dio secara perlahan, Kai bilang dia tidak ingin kalau secara tiba – tiba dia datang dan menemui Dio, yeoja itu akan histeris seperti saat dirumah sakit dan mengusirnya lagi. Sudah cukup satu kali pengalaman buruk itu dirasakan oleh Kai dan tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun memeluk Luhan, dan membuat Luhan semakin menempel ke tubuh Sehun.

"Karna kamu tak harus menjemput Dio hari ini, apa kamu mau jika aku mengajakmu kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oddiega?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantung yang terus berderup kencang.

"kamu akan tau jika kamu sudah menyetujuinya."

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi satu hal. Kamu harus pastikan kalau tempat ini sangat indah, karna sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan yang indah." Ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Karna dia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan – tatapan orang yang memperhatikannya, satu hal lagi, dia takut disekitarnya ada paparazi yang menangkap gambarnya dengan mudah bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhanpun duduk dijok belakang dengan berpelukan pada Sehun. Sepanjang jalan Luhan memandang pemandangan yang tersaji, semakin lama mereka masuk kedalam sebuah kawasan perumahan penduduk yang sederhana.

"kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus memandang pemandangan yang ada.

"Nanti juga kamu akan tau sendiri." Jawabnya tanpa berniat menjelaskan secara mendetail kemana mereka akan pergi.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun rasa penasaran terus menggelayuti hatinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah padang rumput yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Luhan membelalakan matanya saat melihat hamparan bungan yang sangat indah. Luhan yang turun dari motor dan menuju padang rumput itu. Luhan berlari kecil dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari dirinya. Mata Luhan semakin membelalak kegirangan saat melihat begitu banyak bunga yang dia sukai disini, bahkan ada bunga Snowdrop. Tangan Luhan terulur, hendak memetik bunga snowdrop itu tapi detik berikutnya dia berbalik kearah Sehun yang masih berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Bolehkah aku memetik satu?" tanya Luhan ragu – ragu.

"Tentu saja, siapapun boleh memetik bunga yang ada disini." Ucap Sehun. Luhan kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya saat mendengar Jawaban Sehun. Dengan senang hati Luhan memetik satu persatu bunga yang ada disana kadang Luhan memekik girang saat dia memetik salah satu bunga favoritenya. Sehun yang ada disana hanya memperhatikan yeojanya yang sedang asik memetik bunga. Dia menatap Luhan yang kini sedang memperhatikan kepongpong yang baru saja menampakan sebuah makhluk indah yang bernama kupu – kupu. Mata Luhan berbinar – binar saat kupu – kupu itu keluar dari kepongpong itu dan mengapak – ngepakan sayap untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aigoo.. yeppo-ya." Gumam Luhan. Kupu – kupu itupun terbang bebas kelangin meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatapnya takjub. Detik berikutnya, Luhan menebar pandangannya dan matanya bertemu dengan Sehun yang bersadar pada pohon sedang memperhatikannya. Luhanpun berlari kecil kerah Sehun sambil membawa begitu banyak bunga ditangannya.

"Sehunnie.. liat bunga ini." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk bunga snowdrop yang baru saja dia petik.

"Ah… bunga yang menjadi saksi dimana aku menyatakan cinta padamukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggoda Luhan yang kini terlihat blushing.

"Aish… Sehunnie. Sudah jangan menggodaku…" Luhan memukul pelan tangan Sehun. "Tapi, kenapa bunga ini bisa tumbuh saat musim semi seperti ini? Bukankah kamu bilang kalau dia hanya tumbuh dititik terbeku saat musim dingin?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Memang tapi kadang bunga snowdrop ini juga dapat tumbuh saat musim semi. Hebat bukan?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan yang mulai memerah.

"ne. aku suka sekali bunga ini, terlihat begitu indah…"

"Tidak. Dia masih kalah indahnya jika dibandingkan denganmu." Bisik Sehun tepat di telingan Luhan membuat warna merah semakin kontras dipipi sang yeoja. Kemudian sang namja menatap kearah Luhan dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

CHU~

Bibir merekapun saling bertautan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya bibir itu saling bertemu dan mengulum satu sama lain, tapi yang mereka tau adalah ini sangat menyenangkan, begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan ada sejuta rasa bahagia yang menyelip dalam hati mereka. Tangan Sehun menarik pinggan Luhan agar menempel pada tubuhnya tapi sayangnya tangan Luhan yang sedang memegang bunga menghalangi mereka, tapi itu tak menghalangi Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun menjilat lembut bibir Luhan bermaksud untuk meminta ijin pada sang yeoja. Luhan yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya dan dengan sigap Sehun langsung memasukan lidahnya. Tangan Sehun mengelus pelan pinggang Luhan membuat sang yeoja lemas. Tangan Luhan mulai bergetar pelan dan..

GEP

Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan yang hampir saja akan menjatuhkan semua bunganya.

"Pyuhhh… hampir saja." Bisik Sehun tepat dibibir Luhan dan kemudian mengecup bibir manis itu sekilas. Luhan masih mengerjap – ngerjap kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan terdiam seperti itu chagi?" Tanya Sehun geli.

"A-aku…" Jawba Luhan gugup.

"Arraseo, kanjja kita tidak bisa terus disini, hari sudah semakin sore." Ucap Sehun menarik pelan tangan Luhan.

"Chamkaman… apa kita akan pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kecewa yang tak bisa disembungikan dari suaranya. Sehun yang mendengar itu tentu saja menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih mempunyai kejutan yang lain untukmu." Ucap Sehun. Mata Luhan kembali membelalak girang.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan dengan semangatnya.

"Ne, ambil ini." Ucap Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja menyodorkan sebuah keranjang yang dia ambil dari balik pohon.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu chagi. WINK~" Jawab Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Membuat Luhan kembali blushing. Aigo… Sehun semakin terpana saat Luhan bersemu seperti itu, dimantanya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Sehunnie… bolehkan aku mengambil beberapa bunga lagi sebelum kita pergi?" Pinta Luhan dengan mata membulat yang persisi seperti anak kucing. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun yang menatapnya tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, ambilah sesukamu." Ucap Sehun membuahkan senyuman lebar dari Luhan.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. cepat… hari sudah semakin sore." Luhan mengangguk, dia menaruh semua bunga yang berhasil dia petik dan menaruhnya pada keranjang dan detik berikutnya Luhan langsung berlari untuk memetik beberapa bunga lagi. Sehun hanya melihat dari tempat dia berdiri. Melihat betapa girangnya Luhan saat memetik bunga – bunga yang ada disana. Setelah beberapa menit Luhan memetik bungan barulah dia kembali dengan keranjang yang penuh dengan bunga.

"Aigooo… sudah puas?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan berdiri dengan manis dihadapannya. Luhan menganggun tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sehunnie… lihatlah banyak sekali bunga yang aku dapat. Tapi… aku tidak tau beberapa bunga yang aku petik, mereka beracun?" tanya Luhan cemas karna tadi tak sengaja dia tergores oleh duri.

"Tidak. Semua yang ada disini tanaman tak beracun. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu tergores oleh duri?" Tebak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. Sehun dengan sigap menarik tangan Luhan dan menghisap jari telunjuk Luhan. Sang yeoja hanya memperhatikan tanpa mengedip sama sekali.

"Nah… nanti aku akan obati jika sudah sampai di rumah, kamu bisa bertahankan? Atau masih sakit?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan sebagai balasan. Luhan tak bisa berkata apapun karna jantungnya kini tengah berderup sangat kencang.

"Gomawo sehunnie." Akhirnya dan akhirnya… Luhanpun menggumankan sebuah kata.

"Ne. sini biar aku bawakan." Ucap Sehun sambil mengambil keranjang yang ada ditangan Luhan. Aigoo… betapa perhatiannya uri Sehun ini.

"Kanjja, kita masih memiliki tempat yang harus dikunjungi." Ucap Sehun sambil menaikan tangannya agar dia bisa mengandeng Luhan. Sang yeoja hanya tersenyum lembut dan menyambut tangan Luhan.

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan.

"Tapi ini sudah sore Sehunnie… mianhae aku terlalu lama memetik bunganya." Ucap Luhan dengan nada menyesal.

"Tenang saja, ini waktu yang tepat."

"Apa kita tidak akan menaiki motormu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengeleng pelan.

"Aniya, tempatnya tidak jauh. Jika kamu lelah aku bisa menggendongmu kalau mau." Tawar Sehun yang langsung disambut dengan gelengan dari Luhan.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja… apa tidak apa – apa motormu ditinggalkan disini?"

"Tenang saja, apa dari tadi kamu melihat orang disekitar sini?" Luhan menebar pandnagannya, benar sedari tadi tidak ada siapapun yang melewati taman ini.

"Tidak, aku baru sadar akan satu hal itu." Jawab Luhan masih terus menebar pandangannya.

"Itu karna tempat ini hanya khusus untuk kita berdua." Bisik Sehun sambil mencium pipi tirus Luhan.

"Mwo? Kamu yang memiliki tempat ini?" tanya Luhan kaget, bagaimana bisa Sehunn..?

"Aku? Memeliki tempat ini? Menurutmu apa seseorang yang masih muda dan mempunyai pekerjaan sepertiku bisa memiliki tempat seperti ini?" Luhan berpikir dua kali, benar juga. Tidak mungkin Sehun yang memili tempat seperti ini, tidak mungkin tempat seperti ini adalah tempat pribadi Sehun, diakan hanya seorang remaja yang baru saja lulus. Benarkan?

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ada orang?" tanya Luhan. Sehun berhenti berjalan dan berhenti dihadapan Luhan agar dia bisa menatap sang yeoja.

"Kenapa kamu masih memikirkan hal itu? Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk bersenang – senang bukan bertanya tentang hal itu, jadi bisakah kamu melupakan hal itu untuk sesaat, dan kamu bisa menanyakannya lagi saat kita sudah tidak berada disini, bagaiman?" benar juga. Sehun mengajaknya kesini untuk bersenang – senang bukan untuk menanyakan hal bodoh macam itu.

"Ne, aigo.. mianhae, aku bertanya yang aneh – aneh." Ucap Luhan.

"Itu tidak aneh, wajar saja jika kamu bertanya seperti itu, aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Sekarang…" Sehun mengambil sebuah bunga yang ada dikeranjang itu dan menyematkannya di telinga sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Lihatlah kamu semakin cantik." Puji Sehun.

"Sehunnie… berhentilang menggodaku." Ucap Luhan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, ne… ne… kanjja." Merekapun meneruskan perjalanan mereka sambil menggengam tangan satu sama lain, menelusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu batu yang disusun rapi dengan pohon pohon yang tak begitu tinggi sisi kanan dan kirinya membuat jalanan itu semakin tampak indah.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah danau buatan yang terlihat sangat indah dengan sebuah jembatan kayu yang berjarak beberapa meter saja dengan penyangga dikedua bagiannya.

"Kemari." Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya. Luhan mengikuti Sehun sambil terus menatap takjub tempat ini, jujur saja baru pertama kali Luhan datang ketempat seperti ini. Sehun membawa Luhan ketengah – tengah jembatan itu. Sang namja menaruh keranjang yang dibawanya dibawah dan langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Sekarang tutup matamu." Ucap Sehuns ambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"Waeyo?"

"Tutup saja nanti kamu akan tau."

"Baiklah." Luhanpun menutup matanya sambil memeluk tangan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Tunggu aba – aba dariku baru kamu boleh membuka matanya." Bisik Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Lama Luhan menunggu sampai akhirnya Sehun meregangkan pelukannya.

"Sekarang buka matamu perlahan." Bisik Sehun. Luhanpun mulai membuka matany perlahan, tiba – tiba saja banyak sekali warna yang masuk kedalam retinanya, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan bias – bias warna yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Dan tak lama kemudian Luhan menatap takjub dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Matahari yang akan mulai tenggelam, orang – orang banyak memanggilnya Sunset.

"Indah bukan?" bisik Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab dia masih asik memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Semburat warna jingga dan ungu yang indah mendominasi langit cerah hari ini, belum lagi warna jingga yang membias cantik di danau membuat suasana kian memukau. Suasana hening yang hangat menyelimuti mereka. Luhan dan Sehun masih asik mengamati matahari yang mulai menghilang dibalik pegunungan yang menjulang disana. Tanpa terasa matahari memang sudah benar – benar tenggelam dilaut barat nan jauh disana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membalikan badan Luhan. Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk leher Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, sepertinya usaha Sehun untuk membawa Luhan ketaman ini adalah hal yang tepat.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun semakin membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Merekapun saling berpelukan sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik lepas pelukan itu dengan halus dan membenarkan poni dan bunga yang bertengger manis di telinga yang yeoja.

"Kenapa kamu membawaku untuk menyaksikan sunset lagi? Padahal kita sudah pernah melihatnya berdua, yah… walau tempatnya memang berbeda." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Luhan pelan.

"Apa kamu tau apa makna dari sunset itu sendiri?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Sunset itu menandakan harmonisnya pergantian dalam kehidupan kita dan tak ada satupun yang abadi didunia ini…" Jelas Sehun. _Tidak ada yang abadi? Apa itu termasuk kita? Maksudku apakah aku dan Sehun akan…_

"Tak ada yang abadi, selain cintaku yang akan terus mengalir untukmu." Lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan kembali mendongak menatap manik – manik Luhan yang memancarkan ketulusan saat dia berbicara itu.

"Sehunnie… Goma..."

"Tunggu… aku masih mempunyai satu kejutan lagi untukmu." Sela Sehun.

"Benarkah? Sekarang apa?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang berkilat penasaran.

"Em… sepertinya kamu harus kembali menutup mata."

"Waeyo? Bukankah tidak ada lagi kejadian alam seperti sunset barusan jika malam seperti ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Stt.. jangan protes." Sehunpun membalikan tubuh Luhan dan menutup mata sang yeoja. Luhan menggerutu pelan. Kenapa Sehun hobi sekali menyuruhnya menutup mata.

"Masih lamakah?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengetuk – ngetuk kakinya naik turun karna tak sabar menunggu apa lagi kejutan Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, mereka akan datang." Ucap Sehun keceplosan.

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tunggu, kamu nanti akan tau sendiri." Jawab Sehun masih tetap menutup mata Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Oke sekarang ikuti aku pelahan." Intrupsi Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Sang namja menariknya dengan tangan yang bebas kebelakang dan kemudian berhenti setelah beberapa langkah kecil.

"ini akan sangat menakjubkan." Bisik Sehun sebelum dia melepaskan tangannya dari mata Luhan. Sang yeoja langsung membuka matanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan takjub dengan apa yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Ternyata dia baru sadar kalau banyak lampu bulat berwarna kuning di jembatan ini membuatnya kesan eksotis dijembatan kayu ini, belum lagi di sekeliling taman ini banyak sekali lampu yang berjejer indah menerangi malam, mungkin kalian berpikir berada ditaman malam hari dan hanya beruda akan sangat menyeramkan, tapi tidak disini. Karna suasana taman ini sangat terang dengan cahaya lampu, Luhan menatapnya berbinar – binar, matanya membelalak kaget saat dia melihat banyak sekali kunang – kunang yang berkilauan layaknya bintang menghiasi angkasa melintas dihadapannya. Luhan berusaha menggapainya tapi tangan Sehun menariknya pelan.

"Hajima. Jangan sentuh mereka atau nanti mereka akan pergi." Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat dan mengangguk, sang yeoja kembali menyaksikan ratusan kunang – kunang itu berterbangan diatas air danau yang terlihat sangat tenang di malam hari. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Dia baru sadar kalau beberapa minggu kebelakang dia mengabaikan Sehun karna selalu memikirkan Dio.

"Em… Sehunnie… mianhae aku-."

"Stt… Don't speak anything, I can understand your action." Sela Sehun. Luhan tersenyum senang, dia merasa beruntung karna dia memiliki Sehun yang begitu pengertian padanya.

"Sehunnie…"  
"Hem?"

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang tersipu. "Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu berikan padaku selama ini.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, itu yang memang seharunya aku berikan padamu, kamu tau? Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmy. Karna kebahagianmu adalah segalanya bagiku." Luhan tekekeh pelan dengan penuturan Sehun.

"Wae?" Tuntut Sehun.

"Itu gombal Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pelan tangan Sehun.

"Aniyo chagi, ini bukan gombal. Well… memang itu terlihat sangat mendayu – dayu dan terlihat melebih – lebihkan tapi aku jujur mengatakannya. Kamu tau… " Ucap Sehun mempererat pelukannya. "Aku sangat dan terlalu mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan untuk sesaat mereka berdua berharap kalau mereka bisa mengehentikan waktu agar mereka terus mendekap hangat satu sama lain, menyalurkan begitu banyak cinta untuk pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Aigo~ akhirnya Umma Dio dan Appa Kai kembali berdapat *sorak sorai* Oke mulai geje. Bagaimana momentnya? Kurang so sweetkah? Untuk yang minta KaiDo + HunHan NC, tunggu di chap depan. Author buatkan untuk kalian semua para readers setia~ *Tebar virus yadong. Author mau minta maaf nih karna updatnya lama, author lagi sakit soalnya ._. **

**Untuk yang review seperti di chap sebelumny author sangat mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi siapapun kalian readers setia yang selalu mereview. Untuk yang belum, author mohon dengan sangat reviewnya^^v**

**Balasan review : **

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : **aigo… jangan mereka udah baikan, Krystal udah mengaku dia salah, dia juga udah meminta maaf sama Umma dan Appa xD

Gomawo jeongmal~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Mey Hanazaki : **Jinjja? Aigooo~ mianhae eheheh ._.v

Engga kok, Jonghyun udah punya aku *ditarik Kris dijambak Jino*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Paprokapumpkin : **aduh… mianhae karna membuat chingu menangis, se sakit itukah author buat ceritanya ? *pasang wajah polos* eheheh._.v

Pasti lah… mereka udah kembali menjadi duo bibir seksieh~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Tiikaa : **Ehehehe ^^

*Ikut makan tumpeng *eh

Disini udah baikkan kok sama Krystalnya^^

Iya, mereka udah kembali bersama menjadi KaiSoo… aigo xD

Aku juga tak mau mempunyai appa sependek Jonghyun *digampar Jonghyun*

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kiki fujo : **Annyeong chingu^^ Lee Dong Hwa imnida, author geje yang agak labil, hehe^^

*Terima sungkeman* ga apa – apa kok^^ author malah mau berterima kasih karna udah menjadi mengikut setia ff yang agak abal ini dan ngreview disini^^ Author belin yang beru deh hpnya *sok banget ini* *dicemplungin ke got*

Jinjja? Jeongmal Gomawo^^ wih… sayangnya author ga bisa bikin tiap hari karna pasti ada aja bagian dimana author mentok dll dah pokonya~ eheheh

NCnya bagus karna author selalu ngintipin appa Kai sama umma Dio kalau lagi NCan *ditimpuk batu*

Engga kok._. tapi author semoat berfikir seperti itu tapi untung saja author ini KaiSoo shipper jadi tak akan tega memisahkan Appa dan Umma xD

Ehehe… mianhae ^^v

Disini HunHan kembali berjaya chingu dan mungkin di chapter selanjutny bakal banyak sekali hunhan moment dan konfliknya ^^

Fighiting! Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hisayuchi : **Ehehehee…^^

Jinjja? O.O nyesek banget emang? Padahal author udah bikin supaya ga hurt banget gitu~

Abang Jjongnya engga ngeganggu KaiDo kok, dia juga udah punya Jino yang selalu ada dihatinya xD

Sip^^ ini udah aku selesaikan. Kya~ akhirnya xD

Jeongmal Gomawo^^

NE Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **Chinguuu! Bogoshopoyo~

Mianhae._.v aku lagi ga enak badan jadi ga bisa lama – lama berada didepan laptop._.v

Sip^^ makasih juga udah follow~

Aigo~ Gomawo chingu^^

Tar dedeknya bikin lagi dah~ *mulai… mulai…*

Sekarang udah ga galau dia sudah kembali mendapatkan Kyungsoonya~

Inikan udah damai, ChanBaek bakal menikah di chap 12 atau 13 mungkin *untuk sekedar bocoran saja*

Engga kok, Kai appa sudah baikan dengan umma Dio^^v

Pay~ pay~ See you in next review^^

*tangkep bapaknya aja* *eh **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Nadya : **ini mereka udah damai kok^^

Sip sip sip^^ dan author mau minta maaf karn buat chap 11 updatenya lama, soalnya author lagi sakit~

Lup U tooo~ muah muah *lah apa pula ini?* ehehe^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : **Hahaha… aigo… kenapa jadi dongbung? Iya deh terserah chingu aja~

Sip^^ Next chapter mereka bakal NCan *tebar virus yadong*

Bener juga… iya lah… anggap aja Jonghyunnya tinggi gitu *ditabok Jonghyun*

Engga kok, mungkin~ karna couple yang lainkan belum author kasih masalah kayak HunHan gitu~ authorkan belum ngasih konflik yang berat macam KaiDo *ketawa evil* *oke lupakan*

Aku lagi bikin ff baru HunHan selain ini kok, tunggu aja ya^^v

Fighting! Noh~ di chap ini mereka udah so sweet so sweetan xD

Mianhae kalau lama, authornya lagi sakit soalnya._.v **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **banyak sekaliiieee xD ada kok, cuman di chap – chap selanjutnya chingu~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Zumkyu28 : **karna author kasih konfliknya satu – satu chingu^^

HunHan udah di kasih konflik kok, waktu Sehun sana Seonhyun itu termasuk konflik cuman engga terlalu rumit macam Kai sama Dio~

Ini HunHan sudah kembali berjaya xD

Ehehehe^^

Ne, Nado Gomawo^^

Ne~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinda : **Chingu ~ jangan menangis~

Luhan hamil? Liat saja di chap – chap selanjutnya ya chingu^^

Kalo sama kan engga akan geregetan gimana gitu, ehehe ^^v

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOticS : **eheheh^^ nado~

Kalau bisa kayaknya Kai mau teleport tapi sayang author ga mengijinkan *digampar*

Wuaaaa! Chingu! Aku suka kata – kata itu xD Kya! Kya! *histerus sendiri* aku setuju dengan kata – kata chingu xD **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**BBCnindy : **iya Dio sudah kembali menerima Kai kok xD

Engga kok udah tau, bungkinta chap ini udah terbit tapi author ga tau kelanjutan buat chap depan O.O *apa pula ini*

Semoga~ berdoalah semoga author ga salah ketik dan malah ga happy ending. Lol :D

Hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sari2min : **dan chap 11pun kembali brojol~

Nah bener banget itu, Krystal itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan~

Jeongmal Gomawo^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Riskyu : **engga kok. Author KaiSoo shipper jadi author ga mau punya bapak baru seperti Jonghyun si ganteng yang pendek *Di gantung*

Ini udah ada di chapter ini chingu^^

Ne! Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Han young : **engga kok… engga ~

Untung saja cinta membawa mereka kembali bersama *cailah*

Wihh…. Gomawo^^v Jeongmal Gomapta^^

Wih, author speechless… makasih atas semua pujiannya chingu^^

Mianhae kalau updatenya lama, authornya lagi sakit ini._.v

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baby reindeer : **iya nih tapi sekarang udah engga kok. YAY!

Mianhae kalau lama authornya lagi sakit nih._.v

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kim Kinan : **Ne~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**HunHan TaoRis : **Jeongmal Gomawo^^

Nahkan… author juga sama~

Engga kok~ mereka sudah kembali~

Iya, tunggu di chap – chap selanjutnya ya^^ (tamatnya kalau author udah mentok *eh)

AMIN AMIN! Semoga aja^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Golden Peacock : **Ne, annyeong^^

Iya~ cinta appa Kkamjong item yang buat dia kembali xD

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Istrinya Sehun : **Cup Cup cup~ kata Sehun jangan nangis kan istinya yang paling cantik *apa deh*

Tenang saja konflik Kaisoo sudah berakhir tinggal nunggu Konflik couple lainnya termasuk suamimu chingu *sehunnie* *ketawa evil* *oke lupakan* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**SaranghaeHunHan : **ahahah :D

Bakal dong! Hunhan Juga pasti bakal NCan mereka NCan di chapter selanjutnya *bocoran*

Sip^^

Mianhae karna authornya lagi sakit jadi mianhae kalau updatenya lama~

Annyeong~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Aesook78 : **Cup Cup Cup~ mianhae sampe buat nangis segala nih._,v

Sip^^ ini udah dilanjut mianhae kalau updatenya lama~

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hani : **Ne, annyeong chingu^^ b

Yay! Mereka udah maafkan dan baikan dan jadi pasangan yadong lagi *eh

Sip^^ mianhae kalau updatenya lama karna authornya lagi sakit._.v

Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**OhXiFa : **mereka udah baikan kok^^

Mending Jongin yang jadi appa aku dan Jonghyun yang jadi pacar author *ditarik Kris Oppa*

Ne~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Myjongie : **Cup Cup Cup~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Inchan : **mereka sudah kembali baikan dan mungkin di chapter depan akan kembali NCan *apa deh mulai yadong ini*

Wuaaaa! Takut ._. *Sembunyi dibalik badan tinggu Kris Oppa*

Ne … Ne… author buat happy ending kok buat kali ini, ga tau kedepannya gimana *siap siap disirem minyak tanak._.v* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xingyeolyeol : **iya, sengaja emang dibuat KaiSoo~

Mereka udah baikan kok, sabar chingu~ sabar~

Ne~ mereka sudah kembali bersama xD

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kkamjong : **iya, ini happy ending buat sementara *nah loh*

Engga kok, mereka sudah kembali baikan^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**ChocoDOnutKRISpy : **namanya lucu deh chingu^^

Ne. salam kenal juga chingu^^

Wiiihhhhh~

Jinjja? *o* Jeongmal Gomawo chingu^^v

Jinjja? Baguslah^^

Ne mereka kembali bersama~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**SaranghaeHunHan : **Ga apa – apa, malah bagus *plak*

Iya, mereka udah maafan~ semuanya ada dichap ini^^

Tenang saja~ mereka akan kembali NCan kok^^

Sip^^ mianhae kalau lama, authornya lagi sakit ini._.v

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annyeong chingudeul^^ mianhae author telat sekali updatenya, semua ini dikarenakan author yang kembali sakit._. bahkan sampe susah jalan *ini bukan karna abis NCan sama Kris oppa loh* *oke lagi sakit masih aja bisa yadong. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengucapkan GWS sama author^^ Jeongmal Gomawo^^**

**Author ingin mengingatkan kalau dalam chapter ini akan penuh dengan adegan NC dengan kata – kata tak senonoh, pulgar atau apapun itu ada didalamnya. Bagi anak dibawah umur dan alim, author mohon tidak untuk membacanya, jika memaksa tanggung akibatnya sendiri^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Wishes**

**Ooc, Gs, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : M **

**Chapter : 12/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja pulang dari taman, Luhan sedang berlayut manja pada tangan Sehun. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju motor Sehun yang diparkirkan di bawah pohon. Tapi saat mereka sampai didepan motor Luhan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kita harus pulang sekarang?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Hey… ayolah, Sehun tak mungkin melihat wajah sedih Luhan seperti ini.

"Kamu ingin tetap berada disini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak dengam tanya yang membulat.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dia melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan menggantungkannya pada bahu Luhan yang tereskpose karna pakaian yang digunakannya.

"Tidak hari ini ne? ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau kamu masuk angin saat kita pulang dari sini." Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik ujung baju Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi saja… jebal… ini masih jam 7 malam." Rengek Luhan. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan memegang pundak Luhan.

"Tidak hari ini baby~ ini sudah malam." bujuk Sehun. Luhan mendesah kecewa. "Tapi tenang saja aku akan kembali membawamu kesini." Ucap Sehun.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Luhan meloncat kegirangan.

"Ne, sekarang kita pulang ya?" Luhan mengangguk manis. Tapi tak sengaja sebuah suara dari perut Sehun terdengar.

"Oh… jangan katakan kalau kamu belum makan?" Tanya Luhan spontan saat mendengar suara cacing dari perut Sehun. Sang namja hanya menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kanjja, kita ke apartemenmu, akan aku buatkan makanan." Ucap Luhan menarik Sehun agar menaiki motornya.

"Eh? Apa maidmu tidak akan khawatir?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku sudah memberi tau mereka kalau hari ini aku tak akan pulang." Jawab Luhan sambil memakai helmnya. Dia tak sadar kalau Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman evilnya.

"Tidak akan pulang?"

"Ne, aku pikir hari ini kita akan merayakan hari dimana pasangan KaiDo yang super yadong itu kembali bersama, tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah." Ungkap Luhan yang masih tak merasa kalau ada sebuah aura tak beres yang keluar dari diri Sehun, mungkin karna dia terlalu asik dengan bunga yang ada dikeranjangnya. Dan senyuman evil Sehun kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian yang lebih menakutkan.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai diapartemen Sehun. Sang namja membuka pintunya dan menatap Luhan yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Ladies first?" Luhanpun mendahului Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen itu. Dia menghirup parfum Sehun yang merebak diseluruh apartemennya. Sungguh Luhan sangat menyukai apartemen ini, walaupun tidak sebesar rumah mliknya tapi apartemen ini sangat – sangat nyaman.

Tak sengaja mata Luhan menangkap sebuah vas bunga yang diisi dengan bunga layu. Dia melihat kearah keranjangnya dan langsung mengganti bunga layu itu dengan bunga segar yang baru saja dipetiknya. Luhan merangkai bunga – bunga itu kedalam vas. Luhan memekik kecil saat hasil rangkaian bunganya sangat cantik. Beberapa warna dan bentuk bunga berbaur menjadi satu disana. Tapi tiba – tiba saja tubuh Luhan membeku saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kamu terlalu senang dengan bunga itu sehingga melupakanku?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh kepalanya dibahu Luhan.

"eh?" Luhan kaget saat dia sadar kalau dia memang melupakan Sehun.

"Aku lupa kalau kamu lapar, baiklah aku akan membuatmu makanan." Ucap Luhan melepaskan pelan pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan. "Jika kamu masih asik teruskan saja, aku masih bisa menunggu." Ucap Sehun kembali menaruh kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"A-aku…" Sehun menggeleng dan menyurukan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan.

"Stt… lanjutkan saja, aku bisa menunggumu." Bisik Sehun. Luhan mendesah napas panjang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Dia kembali menambahkan beberapa bunga lagi disanana menambah cantik tatanan vas bunga itu.

"Kamu memang berbakat untuk merangkai bunga." Ungkap Sehun.

"Aku belajar semua ini dari umma saat kami masih tinggal di china." Jawab Luhan dengan bangganya. Kemudian yeoja itu berbalik membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah selesai, apa kamu masih ingin makan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tak sabar ingin kembali mencicipi makanan buatanmu." Jawab Sehun antusias.

Luhan kembali ingat kalau sudah lama dia tidak memasakan makanan untuk Sehun.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan membuatkan makanan special untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur. Dia membuka lemari es dan menemukan beberapa bahan makanan sudah dipakai.

"Sehunnie… kamu memasak?" tanya Luhan masih menundukan tubuhnya, mencari beberapa bahan makanan yang dia perlukan.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa kamu membeli bahan makanan dan menaruhnya disana kalau tidak aku pakai." Jawab Sehun.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku pikir… kamu tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku bisa memasak, hanya saja kadang masakanku terasa sangat aneh." Jawab Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, saat dia ingat bagaimana rasa masakannya yang terlalu asin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan selalu membuatkannya untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil membawa bahan – bahan makanan yang sudah didapatkannya dari kulkas.

"Baguslah, karna perutku sepertinya hanya menyukai masakanmu." Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Em? Tidak usah, kamu duduk saja, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan memanggilmu."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun langsung melenggang dan keluar dari dapur. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan setelah selesai menata semua makanan di atas meja. Tapi sang namja tak kunjung datang. Luhanpun berdecak kesal dan melepaskan celemeknya, dia mencari Sehun keseluruh penjuru apartemen, tapi sayang yeoja itu tak menemukan Sehun. Kemana sebenarnya namja satu itu.

KLEK

Tiba – tiba suara pintu terdengar, Luhan mendongak dan menemukan Sehun baru saja masuk dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tau? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Protes Luhan.

"Mianhae, aku baru saja membeli piama tidur untukmu, aku tidak mau melihatmu memakai bajuku lagi." Ungkap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah paperbag yang berisi beberapa piama untuk Luhan didalamnya. Tiba – tiba saja Luhan kembali teringat kejadian saat dia pertama kali mengidap di apartemen Sehun. Luhan bergidik tak kentara saat membayangkan Dia dan Sehun… Hey. Sudahlah.

"Gomawo." Jawab Luhan. "kalau begitu ayo kita makan, aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu."

"NE! KANJJA." Teriak Sehun antusias dan menarik Luhan menuju meja makan.

"Woaaa… sepertinya semua makanan ini sangat enak." Ujar Sehun sambil duduk disalah satu kursi. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan menuangkan beberapa makanan pada piring Sehun. Dengan sigap namja itu segera memakan semua makanan yang ada dipiringnya.

"Sehunnie… makannya pelan – pelan kalau tidak kamu…"

"Uhukkk…"

"…tersedak." Lanjut Luhan sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Sehun.

"Goma… uhuk… wo… uhuk…" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membantu Sehun untuk meminum airnya.

"Sudah kubilang juga apa." Ucap Luhan saat Sehun berhenti terbatuk.

"Hehe… ini karna aku sangat merindukan masakanmu. Ehmm, sudah berapa lama lidahku tidak merasakan masakanmu?" tanya Sehun sambil kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Mungkin sudah lama, mianhae, aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi Kai dan Dio jadi aku melupakanmu."  
"Stt… sudah kubilang jangan memikirkannya, aku mengerti akan hal itu, aku tau mencintai mereka dan ingin membantu mereka untuk kembali bersama. Aku justru bangga padamu yang bisa membuat mereka kembali." Sela Sehun. Entah kenapa dimata Luhan kini Sehun terasa sangat dewasa membuatnya semakin jatuh kendalam jerat dan pesona seoranh Oh Sehun.

"Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan namja sepertimu." Ucap Luhan spontan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, aku jauh lebih beruntung mendapatkan yeoja sepertimu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus tangan Luhan yang ada diatas meja.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah selesai makan, bahkan semua piring kotor telah Luhan bersihkan. Luhan juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama yang tadi dibelikan Sehun.

"kau terlihat menggemaskan saat memakai piama ini." Ucap Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk disopa yang berada diruang tv sedang menyaksikan sebuah film yang tadi dipilih Luhan. Sebuah film barat yang berjudul A Walk To Remember. Sebuah film yang mengangkat kisah cinta seorang wanita yang pendiam dan tak memperdulikan pada apa yang orang katakan padanya dengan seorang pria populer yang mendapakan masalah yang malah membuat kedua orang itu menjadi lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

Sekarang mereka melihat adegan dimana pemain wanita tengah melantunkan lagu Only Hope yang diperuntukan sang pria.

"Jika aku memintamu untuk bernyanyi lagu apa yang akan kamu berikan padaku?" Gumam Luhan sambil mendongak keatas menatap Sehun yang masih serius menatap layar kaca.

"Ehm, entahlah." Jawab Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Luhan mulai menggerutu dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu melihat jalan cerita film ini atau melihat Mandy Moore yang cantik itu?" tuntut Luhan. Sehun mendongak menatap sang yeoja yang masih saja menggerutu.

"Kamu cemburu padanya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk televisi.

"Menurutmu? Sehunnie.. Tidakkah kamu sadar kalau kamu baru saja mengabaikanku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf ne? Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Oh… atau kamu mau aku mengganti atau mematikan filmnya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendesah nafas panjang dan menyeret kembali dirinya, mendekat pada Sehun.

"Tidak usah." Sehun kembali merangkulnya dan Luhan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku." Lanjut Luhan menatap Sehun. Jika dilihat dari sini, Sehun semakin tampan, rahang tegasnnya membuatnya terkesan sangat maskulin, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang sipir, belum lagi bibir tipisnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Luhan. _Hey! Apa yang kamu pikirkan Luhan! Sadarlah! Sudah jangan membuat otakku tidak benar. Setan!_ Ujar Luhan dalam benaknya.

"Ehm. Kamu mau aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Luhan.

"Eung, tentu saja. Lagu apapun yang sekiranya ingin kamu berikan padaku."

"Tapi suaraku sama sekali tidak bagus dan jauh sekali dari kata merdu."

"Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin mendengar kamu bernyanyi, ayolah… sekali ini saja. Untukku." Ucap Luhan sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kau yakin? Apa kamu tidak akan menyesal?" Tanya Sehun.

"Menyesal? tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memintamu untuk bernyanyi."

Entah kenapa untuk sesaat Luhan melihat kalau Sehun memasang senyuman mengerikan, sama seperti senyuman yang dia lihat saat mereka melakukan hal 'itu' beberapa waktu lagu di apartemen Sehun.

"Ayo bernyanyi." Pinta Luhan sambil menarik piama Sehun pelan.

"Baiklah, kamu yang meminta. Aku harap kamu tidak menyesal." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya agar dia bisa benar – benar menatap Sehun.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Tunggu! sepertinya Luhan pernah mendengar lagu satu ini. Tapi lagu apa? Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan katakan kalau lagu ini…

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows…_

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika saat Sehun bernyanyi dengan sebuah bisikan tepat ditelinganya. Lirik lagu itu tiba – tiba saja terus terngiang – ngiang dibenak Luhan. 'Your sex takes me to paradise' Oh… Luhan ingin sekali mengenyahkan kata itu dalam benaknya, jujur saja kata itu semakin membuatnya semakin merinding.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Tiba – tiba sebuah sapaan hangat bibir tipis Sehun terasa disekitar leher jenjang Luhan, Yeoja itu merasakan bagaikan ada sebuah listrik yang menyengat dan mengentakan tubuhnya

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

(Bruno Mars – Locked out of heaven)

Dan bibir tipis itu sudah berani menjilat dan bahkan menghisap sweet spot yang ada dileher sang yeoja. Membuat Luhan mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan desahan yang dengan mudahnya keluar setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya. Sehun yang semakin gemas menghisap dan mengigit titik itu semakin kuat. Dia ingin mendengar desahan seksi keluar dari bibir manis Luhan.

"Eungh… Sehunniee.." Akhirnya sebuah desahanpun meluncur dari bibir Luhan, membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam pekerjaannya.

"Sehunnie… Ah... filmnya…" Ucap Luhan susah payah disertai desahannya. Sehun diam tapi tak ada tanda – tanda kalau dia akan melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Luhan.

"Filmnya akan berakhir sendiri nanti." Bisik Sehun sambil menjilat seduktif telinga Luhan. "Tapi sekarang masalahnya bukan itu, Masalahnya adalah apakah kamu mau melanjutkan apa yang aku mulai?" Bisik Sehun mulai mengigit seduktif telinga Luhan membuat yeoja itu mendesah.

"Eunghhh…" Desah Luhan. Sehun semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Luhan yang mulai sensitif.

"Bagaimana hem?" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia bingung ingin mengatakan iya atau tidak.

"Kamu tak menginginkannya?" Tanya Sehun yang tak kunjung menengar jawaban Luhan. Tangan Sehun mulai turun dan mengelus pinggang Luhan membuat yeoja itu semakin tak nyaman.

"S-sehuniie.." Panggil Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Mau tidak mau Sehunpun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manik – manik milik Luhan.

"Em… a-aku ingin kalau Sehunnie melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucap Luhan ragu dengan wajah yang memerah. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Pikirkannya kembali terlintas pada saat dimana dia melakukannya dengan kasar dan memakai Sex Toys. (Baca chapter 7)

"Apa sentuhanku saat itu menyakitimu?" Tanya Sehun mengingat kalau saat pulang dari apartemennya Luhan memang berjalan dengan tidak benar, membuat semua maid curiga padanya.

"Em? Itu.. aku.. hanya.."

"Aku menyakitimu?" Potong Sehun membuat Luhan bungkam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae aku telah menyakitimu, saat itu aku tak bermaksud untuk…"

"tapi aku menikmatinya." Sekarang Luhan yang memotong. "memang saat pagi hari, aku tebangun dengan tubuh yang ngilu. Tapi… jujur aku selalu bisa menikmati sentuhanmu sehunnie.." Bisik Luhan. Sehun membawa tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Luhan dan menarik dagu itu pelan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi juga membuat tubuhmu kesakitan." Bisik Sehun sambil mengecup hangat bibir Luhan. Membuat sang yeoja kembali nyaman dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja Luhan membuka lebar bibirnya membuat jalan masuk lidah Sehun untuk kembali menyapa goa hangatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan di sopa panjang yang tengah mereka duduki.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, percayalah." Ucap Sehun menatap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Luhan kalau dia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyakiti sang yeoja. Luhan mengangguk manis dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka Sehun menaruh sebuah bantal dibawah kepala Luhan.

"lebih nyamankah?" tanya Sehun menarik lepas tautannnya. Luhan kembali mengangguk dan tangannya mulai merayap menuju dada Sehun dan menuju abs dibalik piama Sehun yang mulai terbentuk sempurna.

"Menyukai tubuhku?" goda Sehun membuat Luhan blushing. Hey… ayolah, siapa yang tidak menyukai tubuh Sehun yang terlihat sangat maskulin ini, bahkan Luhan saja rela menukarkan apa saja untuk menatap tubuh Sehun.

"Tenang saja, semua ini sudah menjadi milikmu." Bisik Sehun seduktif dan kembali menyerang leher jenjang Luhan dengan sekali hentakan. Tangan Sehun mengusap – usap pinggang Luhan membuat sang yeoja merinding dan tangannya semakin naik keatas mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piama yang digunakan Luhan.

"Eungh… Sehunnie…" desah Luhan tak kala Sehun menghisap dan mengigit sweet spot miliknya.

.

.

.

Dan untuk selanjutnya silahkan kalian para readers lanjutkan sendiri

*Ditimpuk pewawat sukoi*

Oke maafkan author, mari kita lanjutkan *PLAK menganggu saja*

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berhasil membuat Luhan naked total dan kini namja itu sedang memainkan kedua nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan beberapa kiss mark yang melingkar disekiarnya. Entah kenapa Sehun sangat menyukai benda satu ini. Setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya rasa lembutnya membuat dia semakin tergiur untuk menyentuh, memainkan, memelintir dan mengulumnya nikmat.

"ah… ah… ah… sehunnie… ohh…" Desah Luhan nikmat saat Sehun melakukan gerakan memutar disekitar nipplenya. Tangan Sehun yang memelintir nipple Luhan yang lain kini turun menuju selangkangan sang yeoja. Sehun mulai mengusap paha dalam Luhan membuat sang yeoja seperti tersengat listrik. Tangan nakal Sehun terus naik menuju miss-v Luhan. Dengan sengaja Sehun mengesekan jari tengahnya pada klitoris Luhan membuat sang yeoja memutuskan pangutannya untuk mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Ohhh, Sehunniee…" Hanya desahan dan nama sang namja saja yang bisa dikeluarkan mulutnya.

"Wanna something more?" Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Sang yeoja hanya mengangguk lemah dan mencengkram bantal yang ada dikepalanya.

"Fine, I will make you satisfy." Bisik Sehun dengan suara berat yang menggoda. Bibir Sehun kembali mengulum telinga Luhan membuatnya basah akan saliva, setelah puas bibirnya turun ke leher jenjang Luhan yang sudah hampir penuh dengan kiss mark yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bibirnya turun dan berhenti sejenak di nipple kanan Luhan untuk sekedar menyapanya dengan sebuah jilatan seduktif.

"Akhh…" desah Luhan membuahkan senyuman kepuasan dibibir Sehun. Bibir itu kembali turun dan terus turun sampai sekarang Sehun berhadapan dengan Miss-V Luhan yang sudah mulai basah.

"Oh babyLu kau sudah basah." Bisik Sehun didepan miss-v Luhan membuat sebuah hembusan menerpa miss-v sang yeoja. Tanpa diduga Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat pelan klitoris Luhan yang sudah membesar dan memerah karna tadi dia mainkan.

"Oh… Sehunnie… ah… ah.. ah.." Desah Luhan ketika sebuah kenikmata berbeda yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Sehun semakin gencar memainkan klitoris Luhan dengan lidahnya. Dia membuat gerakan memutar disekitar klitoris Luhan membuat sang yeoja kembali mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ohhh ahhh Sehunnieee morehhh~ Moreeehhh~" Rancau Luhan sambil menngelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Sehunpun menghisap kuat klitoris itu dan… Byur~

Luhanpun mendapatkan orgasm pertamanya dengan oral yang dilakukan Sehun. Oh, jika harus mengatakan, Luhan sangat menyukai apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun. Luhan masih mengatur nafassnya saat Sehun kembali merangkat diatas tubuhnya.

"You like it baby?" Tanya Sehun sambil menjilat seduktif bibir bawah Luhan dengan seduktif.

"Yeshhh… but, I want moreeehhh~" Desah Luhan sambil membawa bibir tipis Sehun kembali kedalam ciuman hangatnya. Tangan Luhan merayap untuk membuka deretan kancing piama Sehun yang masih bertengger manis ditubuhnya sedangkan dirinya sudah naked total dari tadi. Luhan berusaha membuat Sehun naked, sang namja yang mengerti akan hal itu membantu Luhan membuat tubuhnya naked. Semburat merah dipipi Luhan semakin terlihat kontras dibalik pipinya yang putih. Sehun yang gemas langsung menyerang bibir Luhan dengan cukup ganas yang dibalas dengan tak kalah ganasnnya oleh Luhan. Suasana diruang tengah saat itu sangatlah panas padahal untuk Luhan, dinginnya AC sama sekali tak berpengaruh saat tangan Sehun mulai menjamahi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dengan bibir tipis sang namja yang senang tiasa mengulum dan menghisap lembut membawakan sejuta kenikmatan yang membuatnya menginginkan yang lebih. Mereka sama sekali tak memperdulikan kalau televisi masih terus memutarkan filmnya.

Tangan Sehun mulai kembali merayapi paha dalam Luhan memberikan sengatan – sengatan kecil yang membuat gairah Luhan meninggi. Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan menatap kedalam bola mata Luhan, mencoba mencari tau apakah sang yeoja mengijinkannya atau tidak.

"Lakukanlah…" Ujar Luhan sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun. "…dengan lembut." Bisik Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan membisakan kata itu tepat ditelinganya. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Luhan dan mulai memasukan jari tengahnya pada miss-v Luhan yang entah kenapa masih saja sempit.

"Eunghh…" desah Luhan mulai tak nyaman saat benda asing memasuki tubuhnya. Sehun mulai menggerakan jarinya sambil membuat kiss mark disepanjang leher dan bahu Luhan.

"Moreehhh" desah Luhan saat jari panjang Sehun menyenggol g-spotnya. Sehun langsung memasukan dua jarinya yang lain membuat ketiga jarinya bersarang di miss-v Luhan.

"Akhhhh… ohh… Eunghh…" desah Luhan saat Sehun menggerakan jarinya dengan lembut, dia tidak mau menyakiti Luhan lagi.

"Sehunniieehhh… fasssterrrhhh… shhhh…" desah Luhan yang tak sabar dengan pergerakan jari Sehun. Mendengar permintaan itu Sehunpun mempercepat kocokannya dan tangannya terus menumbuk g-spot Luhan yang menghantarkan sejuta kenikmatan bagi sang yeoja.

"Eung…I'm… ready.. nhh…" Sehunpun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dengan pelan tapi tetap saja membuahkan ringisan kecil dari mulit Luhan.

Sehun mulai membenahi posisinya. Ia membawa kaki kanan Luhan dan menaruhnya dipunggung sopa melebarkan posisi yeoja itu agar dia bisa berlutut diantara pahanya.

Sementara Sehun membenahi posisinya Luhan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mengocok junior Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah menegang. Beberapa kali sang namja mengerang menahan desahannya saat Luhan mencengkram juniornya dengan kuat.

"Stop it." Ucap Sehun membuat gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti. "biarkan malam ini aku yang bekerja." Bisik Sehun kembali mendorong Luhan agar terjatuh disopa. Satu hal yang harus kalian ingat adalah mereka berdua melakukannya ditengah rumah, tepatnya diatas sebuah sopa panjang dengan televisi yang masih menayangkan sebuah film yang sempat mereka tonton.

Sehun mulai memasukan ujung juniornya pada miss-v Luhan. Dia mengalami sedikit kesulitan karna ketatnya miss-v Luhan. Sang yeoja mengigit bibir bawahanya menahan rintih kesakitan karna junior Sehun yang mencoba menerobos vaginanya. Rasa nikmat terus menjalar junior Sehun saat vagina Luhan mencengram dan menghisap kuat juniornya, sekuat tenaga dia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mendorong juniornya sekali hentakan.

"Oh God." Pekik Luhan saat seluruh junior Sehun masuk kedalam vaginanya. Luhan memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan beberapa titik keringat bermunculan pada wajahnya yang memerah. Sehun mencondongkan tubunya dan mulai memanggut bibir Luhan, mengajak lidah mereka bertarung, mencoba mengalihkan sakit yang dirasakan Luhan. Sehun juga meremas breats dan memelintir nipplenya cukup keras membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya.

"Move." Ucap Luhan sesaat setelah melepaskan tautannya. Sehunpun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Luhan merintih setiap kali Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tapi disisi lain Luhan sangat menikmati gerakan kelur – masuk junior Sehun yang terbilang big side itu dalam tubuhnya.

"Shhh.." Desah Luhan tak kala Sehun mendorong juniornya semakin masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Akh! Thereee… give me moreehhh… moreehh…" desah Luhan semakin menjadi – jadi saat Sehun menumbuk g-spotnya dengan tepat.

"Oh… so tight." Desah Sehun terus menggerakan pinggulnya membuat gerajakan keluar masuk lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuahkan erangan nikmatan dari mulut Luhan.

"Shhh… ah… ah… ah… you're so big… sehunnieehhh…" rancau Luhan saat menerima genjotan yang semakin cepat dari Sehun.

"You like it baby?" tanya Sehun setengah mendesah karna merasakan sensasi lubang Luhan yang seakan – akan menghisap juniornya dengan rakus.

"Ndeehhh~ ahh… deeppperrhhh hunnieehhh~ deppeerr~"

Sehun semakin memperdalam tusukannya dan terus menumbuk g-spot milik Luhan membuat yeoja itu terus mengerang dan mendesahkan nama namja yang tengah menyetubuhinya itu.

"Ohhh~ Sehuniee~ I'm closeeeehhh…. I needdd moreehhh~" desah Luhan. Sehun yang mengerti langsung mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menumbuk g-spot milik Luhan, membuat sang yeoja terlonjak kebelakang setiap kali Sehun mendorong miliknya dengan cepat dan dalam. Sehun kembali mengulum nipple Luhan dengan gerakan seduktif membuat Luhan semakin sensitif.

"oh… Ohh… nhh… ah… ah…" Luhan merancau tak jelas saat Sehun menghisap kuat nipplenya dan terus menumbuk g-spotnya. benar saja, Luhan seperti sedang melayang kesurga saat ini, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Dia melepaskan kulumannya dan memfokuskan gerakan pinggulnya, vagina Luhan mulai mengetat, menghisap dan meremas juniornya.

"Aaahhhh…" Desah Luhan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan. Semburat merah terlihat semakin kontras diwajahnya. Luhan terus merancau dan mengerang tak jelas saat Sehun menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ahhh… I'm closehhh…" Rancau Luhan.

"Nadohhh…" Jawba Sehun .

"AKH!" BYUR! CROT! CROT! CROT! Sperma Sehunpun masuk kedalam kedalam vagina Luhan dan bercampur dengan cairannya sendiri mengkhantarkan sejuta kehangatan keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hos…" Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Akhh.." rintih Luhan saat Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya. Sehun mengangkat tubuh lemas Luhan ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

"Sehunniee apa… ada… ron-"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin membawamu kekamar agar kamu bisa tidur dengan nyaman." Tungkas Sehun sambil menidurkan Luhan diatas kasurnya.

Sehun memposisikan dirinya disamping Luhan dan membawa yeoja itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya, tak lupa juga dia menutup tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut tebal. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah memebelai sayang rambutnya yang sedikit bahah akibat keringat.

Tiba – tiba saja Luhan memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup wajah Sehun, mulai dari kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi, rahang dan dia menyikan bibir tipis Sehun terakhir. Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut dan penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang coba dia gambarkan dari setiap gerakan bibirnya. Entah setan apa yang kembali memasuki raga Luhan, yeoja itu melepaskan tautannya dan beralih pada telinga Sehun. Dengan seduktif Luhan menjilat dan kemudian dia meniupnya pelan.

"one more?" tanya Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun dengan suara desahan yang menggoda. Luhan mengecup pelan telinga Sehun membuat sengatan – sengatan kecil yang sukses membangunkan adik kecil Sehun dibawah sana. "Aku suka saat kamu melakukannya dengan lembut seperti barusan." Lanjut Luhan masih berbisik ditelinga Sehun. Tapi sang namja dengan ragu menarik Luhan mempertemukan kedua bola mata mereka.

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu, satu ronde masih cukup untukku, aku tak mau kamu kelelahan." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kedua mata Luhan.

"No. Lakukan dengan lembut maka aku akan kembali menikmati sentuhanmu~" Jawab Luhan saat bibir Sehun menyapa kembali bibirnya.

Jujur saja Sehun sama sekali tak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan satu itu, dia kembali menautkan bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak dan merah dan membuat ciuman itu semakin panas yang akhirnya frech kisspun terjadi. Tiba – tiba saja tangan Luhan kembali mencengkram junior Sehun dan mengocoknya cepat membuat junior itu semakin tegang. Sehun mengerang tertahan karna ciumanya. Saat pasokan udaras semakin mendesak, Sehunpun melepaskan tautannya dan mulai menuntun juniornya yang sudah menegang kembali meraksan hangatnya vagina Luhan.

"Anghhh…" desah Luhan saat junior Sehun kembali masuk kedalam vaginanya. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan dan membuahkan sengatan disekujur tubuh Luhan.

"Kau tau? Kau begitu cantik." Bisik Sehun mulai menggerakan juniornya pelan. "kau sangat cantik saat juniorku masuk kedalam lubangmu dan suaramu terdengar sangat seksi saat mengerang namaku." Dirty talk Sehun sukses membuat libido Luhan naik. Sang yeoja membantu menggerakan pinggulnya berlawan dengan gerakan Sehun membuat junior Sehun semakin masuk dan tertanam didalam vaginanya.

"Ohhh… ahh.. ah.. Sehhh… hunnieehh… ohh… deeppeerr…" Desahan, rancauan, suara kulit yang saling bertabrakanpun terus menggema didalam kamar Sehun dan entah sampai kapan kegiatan panas mereka berhenti. Jadi biarkanlah Luhan terus mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Sehun sepanjang malam ini yang dibumbuhi jutaan bintang dilangit.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat dan jam yang lain, Kai dan Dio baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran terakhir mereka. Dengan senangnya Kai menggandeng tangan Dio keluar dari kelas, beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak suka, mungkin sebagian dari orang – orang itu mengharapkan kalau mereka tak kembali bersama. Kai membawa Dio menuju tempat parkir. Kai membukakan pintu untuk Dio kemudian dia ikut masuk.

Kai memekik kegirangan saat dia masuk kedalam mobil, entah kenapa Kai merasa sangat senang saat dia bisa melihat Dio berada dimobilnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja Kai?" Tanya Dio saat melihat tingkal laku namjachingunya yang agak aneh.

"Tentu saja, aku baik dan sangat baik. Kau tau? Aku terlalu senang saat bisa melihatmu duduk disampingku. Ah… sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi berdua." Ucap Kai sambil menatap Dio yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kai membungkukan badannya kearah Dio yang hanya bisa membeku dan membulatkan matanya. Ternyata tangan Kai terulur untuk memasangkan slipbelt pada Dio. Dan tak sengaja wajah mereka bertemu dengan jarah yang hanya beberapa centi.

Dengan ragu Kai menatap mata dan bibir Dio bergantian sampai akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya… CHU~ bibir merekapun kembali bertemu. Dio merasakan sebuah aliran listrik yang menyengat sekujur tubuhnya saat bibir Kai mengulim bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. _Oh dear… _pekik Dio saat dia mulai merasakan candu atas bibir seksi Kai yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Dengan pelan Dio membuka mulutnya, membuat Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Kai tidak menyia – nyiakan hal itu, Dia melesakan lidahnya menyapa semua yang ada di dalam mulut Dio. Mengabsen semua deretan gigi putih Dio dan menggelitik langit langit mulutnya membuat sang yeoja mendesah tertahan. Dio memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Kai, menekan tengkuknya agar sang namja bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Pertarungan salivapun terjadi, beberapa tetes saliva mengalir dagu Dio dan terus mengalir menuju leher jenjangnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit mencoba untuk mendominasi satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen yang melepaskan pangutan mereka.

Dio buru – buru mengambil nafas sedangkan Kai mendaratkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Dio menghapus semua jejak saliva yang mengalir disana. Kai terus mencium setiap lekuk leher jenjang Dio membuat sang yeoja bergetar karna sensasi dirasakannya. Kai terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan sweet spot Dio yang berada diperpotongan lehernya. Kai menghisap dan mengigit titik itu dengan kuat membuat sang yeoja melenguh pelan.

"Eunghh… Kaiii…" Kai tersenyum dalam pekerjaannya.

"Baby~ kalau saja ini bukan di dalam mobil dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku tak yakin untuk melepaskanmu." Bisik Kai dengan suara berat yang mengoda membuat Dio merinding.

"K-kai…" Melihat kalau yeojanya sangat gugup Kaipun terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyerangmu jika kamu tak mengijinkanku." Ucap Kai sambil mengusak pelan rambut panjang sang yeoja.

"Kai-ah." Gumam Dio yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Kai.

"Kita pulang ne?" Diopun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir manis dibibirnya.

_Akhirnya… dan akhirnya… kamu bisa kembali tersenyum manis seperti dulu padaku._ Ujar Kai dalam benaknya.

Kaipun menancap gasnnya keluar dari sekolah mereka yang besar itu. Diperjalanan Dio bersenandung kecil sambil menatap keluar jendela. Entah kenapa rasa senang kini tengah menyinggahi hatinya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah mini market yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

"Kai, bisa berhenti didepan?" Tanya Dio menganggetkan Kai.

"Wae?"

"Berhenti saja di depan mini market itu." Kaipun mengangguk dan memutar kemudinya kearah mini market. Dio melepas slipbeltnya dan menyambar tas.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

"Apa aku perlu menemanimu?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak usah, aku tak akan lama." Kaipun mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Dio langsung membuka pintu dan berlari kecil menuju mini market itu. Kai menunggu dengan tidak sabar, dia menggetuk – ngetukan jarinya di kemudi mobil sambil melihat kedalam mini market. Tak lama kemudian matanya menangkap seorang yeoja manis keluar dari mini market itu dengan wajah yang ditundukan dan rambut yang menutupu wajahnya. Dio. Ada apa dengan yeoja satu itu? Diopun buru – buru masuk kedalam mobil. Kai menatap heran pada sang yeoja. Tangannya membawa sebuah kantung plastik dan yang membuat Kai heran adalah wajah Dio yang terlihat begitu memerah.

"Gwechana?" tanya Kai khawatir. Dio mendongak kearah Kai dengan mata yang membulat.

"N-ne. Nan Gwechana." Jawab Dio gagap.

"_don't you hide something from me?_" tanya Kai tak percaya dengan jawaban Dio.

"Aniya, aku benar – benar baik Kai." Jawab Dio mencoba membuat Kai percaya.

"Kalau kamu baik – baik saja kenapa wajahmu memerah sempurna seperti itu?"

"Em… itu… tadi, aku tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu di sudut mini market, membuatku… mengingat kejadian… tadi." Jawab Dio sambil mengigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Kai yang mendengarkan penuturan itu tersenyuk geli.

"Kenapa kamu harus blushing seperti itu?" Kai kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Dio membuat sang yeoja bergeser pada pintu. "Kamu mau aku mencumbu lagi hem?" Tanya Kai tepat ditelinga Dio membuat sang yeoja kembali bergidik.

"A-ani, Kai…" Dio pun mendorong dada Kai pelan karna tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti, Kau tau? Kamu membuat pikirkanku menjadi gila." Ungkap Kai sambil kembali pada joknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Itu bukan karnaku, pikirkanmu saja yang terlalu pervert." Ucap Dio.

"Ne?" tanya Kai yang tak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dio.

"Hem? Ani. Aku hanya bilang kalau hari ini aku akan membuat pasta, kamu mau mencobanya?" Tanya Dio sambil mengerjap – ngerjaplan matanya lucu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai dengan antusias. "tepat sekali, aku sedang lapar." Ucap Kai sambil mengusap pelan perutnya.

"Ah… aku juga membeli snack, kamu mau?" Tanya Dio sambil menyodorkan sebuah snack pada Kai.

"Suapi aku chagi~ aku sedang menyetir." Jawab Kai manja. Diopun terkikik pelan dan menyuapi Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kediaman Dio. Kai membukakan pintu untuk Dio dan menggandeng sang yeoja masuk kedalam rumahnya. Semua maid menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan mata yang membelalak kaget.

"Saya kira nyonya pulang bersama Jonghyun-sii." Ucap Sang maih membuat Kai mendongak kearahnya.

"Tidak, sekarang Dio akan selalu pulang denganku." Ucap Kai menegaskan. Sang maid hanya mengangguk dan langsung melesat kembali kebelakang karna takut dengan tatapan Kai.

"Kai, seharunya kamu tak berkata seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menegaskan kalau kamu hanya milikku." Ucap Kai sambil mendudukan dirinya di sopa panjang.

"Egois."

"hey… aku akan menjadi orang yang paling egois jika menyangkut dirimu." Dio hanya memutarkan matanya dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuat pasta. Kai yang merasa bosan hanya duduk – duduk sajapun menyusul Dio menuju dapur. Sang yeoja tengah asik membuat pasta, sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Kai menghampirinya. Sedangkan sang namja mengedap – endap mendekati Dio dan kemudian langsung memeluk Dio dari belakang membuat sang yeoja terkesiap kaget.

"Masih lama kah?" tanya Kai sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu Dio.

"Oh tuhan, Kai… kamu mengaggetkanku." Ucap Dio sambil menggerakan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai, tapi bukannya melepaskan Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Masih lama ya? Aku sudah lapar chagi~" rengek Kai.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Kanjja." Ucap Dio. Kaipun melepaskannya dan membantu Dio membawa piring kemeja makan, beberapa maid yang ada disana hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang terlihat kembali mesra. Semua maid yang ada diruang tamu dan ruang makan kembali menuju dapur yang ada dibelakang, mereka tau kalau Dio dan Kai ada disana itu berarti mereka tidak mau diganggu dan semua maid harus meninggalkan tempat itu kalau tidak mereka akan kena amuk Kai. Jujur saja Kai adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diganggu acara romantisnya bersama Dio.

"Ayo kai makan." Ucap Dio sambil mulai menyuapkan pasta kedalam mulutnya.

"Suapi aku." Pinta Kai. Dio menatap Kai dengan pasta yang masih menggantung dibibirnya. Kai menatap pasta yang ada dibibir Dio dengan wajah yang em… nafsu? Mungkin. Dio yang merasa ada tanda bahaya saat Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya langsung menyeruput pasta itu sampai habis ditelahnya.

"Kau mau aku suapi? Kalau begitu Aaa…" Ucap Dio langsung menyodorkan garpu pada Kai. Sang namja hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memakan pasta itu, sepertinya rencananya kali ini gagal.

"Enak?"

"Semua buatanmu pasti enak chagi~" ucap Kai. Dio hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyuapkan pasta pada Kai. Pasta dipiring hampir saja habis, dengan cepat Dio menggulung semua pasta itu dan memasukannya kemulut, Dio hendak menyeruput pastanya tapi sayang rencananya digagalkan Kai yang langsung memakan ujung pasta itu. Kai terus memakannya sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berjarak satu senti. Dengan cepat Kai menekan tengkuk Dio dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kai langsung menelan semua pasta yang ada dimulutnya dan kemudian mencium ganas bibir Dio. Sang yeoja hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai padanya. Kai mengangkat tubuh Dio pelan dan membawanya yeoja itu dalam pangkuannya. Dio hanya bisa mengerang saat Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan langsung menyusupkan lidahnya pada bibir Dio, menyapa semua yang ada disana, Kai kembali merasakan mulut Dio yang masih penuh dengan saus pasta terasa begitu menggiurkan dilidah Kai. Dio yang sudah terbawa suasana menekan tengkuk Kai dan membalas ciumannya tak kalah ganas. Dio mulai membelit dan mendorong lidah Kai tapi sayangnya Kai tidak semudah itu menyerah. Pertarungan lidahpun terjadi, entah sudah berapa banyak saliva yang mereka bagi satu sama lain. Mereka tak memperdulikan hal itu, satu yang mereka tau kalau mereka sangat merindukan sentuhan hangat dari pasangannya masing – masing.

Setelah mereka sadar kalau pasokan oksigen menuju paru – parunya berkurang Diopun melepaskan tautannya membuat jaring – jaring saliva terlihat diantara bibir mereka. Kai melimat pelan bibir penuh Dio dan menatap sang yeoja yang masih ada dipangkuannya.

"K-kai… apa kamu akan melakukan itu?" tanya Dio malu – malu. Kai tersenyum dan mengelus surai panjang terurai milik Dio.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya tanpa mendapat ijin darimu, aku tak kamu kembali menyakitimu." Ucap Kai sambil memeluk Dio erat dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Dio.

"Jujur saja aku sangat rindu pada tubuh harum ini." Ucap Kai sambil mengusap pinggang Dio pelan. "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois, tidak jika hanya aku yang menikmatinya." Lanjut Kai. Dio membalas pelukan Kai dan menghirup parfum Kai yang begitu memabukan untuknya. Dio terlihat menewang kedepan tanpa ada niatan membalas perkataan Kai barusan. Sang namja mengerti, Mungkin Dio tidak mau melakukannya, dia mengerti akan hal itu, Kai juga tak mau memaksa Dio untuk 'melakukannya'. Sex adalah suatu hal yang indah menurut Kai, jadi kedua belah pihak harus bisa menikmatinya. Dan jika Dio tidak menikmatinya itu... sia – sia saja.

"K-kai…" Gumam Dio.

"Ne?"

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Dio. Kai mengerutkan keningnya pelan dan menjauhkan Dio dari tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kai. Entah kenapa saat Kai berkata seperti itu pipi Dio memerah persis seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tunggu disini." Diopun bangkit dari pangkuan Kai dan menuju ruang tengah dimana Dio tadi meletakan tasnya.

Tak lama kemudian Dio kembali dengan kedua tangan yang berada dibalik punggunyanya. Dio terlihat mengigit bibirnya, ragu. Dia menimbang – nimbang memberikan benda itu atau tidak pada Kai. Tapi dia menyerah, mungkin ini memang benar.

"Kemari." Ucap Kai menepuk pahanya. Dio kembali mendekat dan duduk dipangkuan Kai.

"Apa yang kamu mau berikan padaku?" tanya Kai. Dio menyodorkan tangannya dan memberikan benda itu pada telapak tangan Kai.

Seketikan itu juga mata Kai membulat sempurna. Kondom. Tunggu. Apa? Kondom?

"Apa maksudmu chagi?" tanya Kai bingun dengan benda yang ada ditangannya. Dio mengigit bibirnya, ragu untuk menjawab. Kai menatap kearah Dio yang mengigit bibirnya lucu. Kai yang gemas langsung melumat bibir pink merona itu dan kemudian berbisik didepan bibir itu menghantarkan getaran yang membuat sekujur tubuh Dio seperti sengat listrik.

"Apa maksudmu chagi?" tanya Kai sekali lagi. Dio memundurkan kepalanya dan mendorong bahu Kai pelan.

"i-itu… em… aku…" Dio menghela nafas panjang. "A-aku t-tau kalau k-kamu ingin melakukannya." Jawab Dio. Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi untuk apa benda ini? Pikir Kai.

"jadi untuk apa benda ini?" Kai menyuarakan pikirannya. Dio kembali mengigit bibrnya.

"A-aku hanya tak mau kembali membuat masalah untukmu." Jawab Dio. Kai masih tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi setelah menyimpulkan semua pekataan Dio, namja itu baru mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masalah?" tanya Kai. Dio hendak membuka mulutnya tapi saat menatap mata Kai, Dio kembali bungkam. "Apa saat kamu mengandung aegya kita itu sebuah masalah?" Tanya Kai.

"menurutku seperti itu, saat itu… banyak sekali masalah yang menimpa kita, aku hanya tidak mau... aku kembali mengandung dan kamu akan menjauh.. Dan lebih mementingkan pelajaran daripada diriku." Tutur Dio. Ada setitik rasa sakit saat Dio mengucapkan hal itu. Kai tau, dia pernah melkukan hal bodoh itu pada sang yeoja, tapi itu dulu… tidak untuk sekarang dan dia tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Kai menyentuh dagu Dio pelan dan membawa mata mereka bertemu. Kai menatap mata Dio dalam, berusaha mencari sesuatu dari mata bulat sang yeoja.

"Kamu masih belum percaya padaku kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Kai. Dio berusaha memalingkan wajahnya tapi sayang tangan Kai masih menahannya.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau… jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama Kai." Jelas Dio dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca. Kai mengelus pipi chubby Dio pelan dan kemudian memeluk sang yeoja.

"Tidak, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Sudah cukup bagiku saat melihat dirimu yang tersiksa karna kelakukan bodohku, sudah cukup bagiku saat kamu tak mau bertatapan apalagi dekat denganku, sudah cukup aku merasakan bagaimana neraka dunia itu, kau tau? Saat itu aku benar- benar seperti ada dineraka. Dan aku tak akan dan tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang sama." Tutur Kai. Sebuah isakanpun lolos dari bibir manis Dio.

"Hisk… K-kai… aku… hisk… hanya terlalu mencintaimu, aku… tidak ingin kamu meninggalkanku... hisk… lagi." Ucap Dio dengan suara serak sambil memeluk Kai. Sang namja mencoba untuk menangkan pasangannya.

"Chagi, aku mohon untuk kembali percaya padaku, aku mohon berikan kepercayaanmu seluruhnya padaku. Percayalah, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi."

"kalau begitu buatlah aku percaya padamu." Bisik Dio pelan dengan suara yang rendah.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya dan mengelus rambut Dio pelan, saat dia mengerti apa maksud Dio.

"St… aku tidak mau memaksamu untuk melakukannya." Ucap Kai. Dio menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya secara terpaksa. Aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Dio yakin. Kai menatanya dengan ragu, jujur saja dalam hatinya dia sudah sangat rindu dengan sentuhan Dio tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak mau menyakiti Dio lagi dalam bentuk apapun.

"Aku ingin melakukannya tanpa menggunakan pengaman itu." Lanjut Dio dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Dan dengan pelan Kai kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir seksi itu. Kai menyentuh bibir Dio dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Tak lama kemudian Kai melepaskan tautannya. Dan berbisik pelan.

"Kita pindah dulu chagi, aku tidak mau orang lain melihat dirimu yang sedang mengerang dan mendesahkan namaku." Bisik Kai. Ajakan Kai yang disertai dengan Dirty Talknya itu membuat sekujur tubuh Dio lemas.

Tak lama kemudian Kai menyerang leher jenjang Dio yang sudah lama tidak dijamahnya. Kai mulai mengangkat tubuh Dio yang terasa semakin kurus. Kai menuju lantai dua tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari leher jenjang Dio. Sedangkan sang yeoja menahan desahannya agar tak terdengar oleh maidnya. Setidaknya dia harus menahan sampai mereka sampai dikamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sudah berada diatas Dio dengan tubuh naked total, tak berbeda dengan sang yeoja yang memang juga sudah naked total.

"eunghhh… Kaiiii… ohhh…" Desah Dio saat ketiga jari panjang Kai melonggarkan miss-v Dio yang masih sangat sempit. Hey… ayolah, Kai sudah beberapa kali merasakan hagatnya miss-v Dio tapi entah kenapa masih saja sempit, membuat pikiran Kai semakin menggila. Namja itu terus menyodok – nyodok miss-v Dio dengan brutal dan melakukan gerakan zig-zag yang terus menerus menghantam g-spot Dio membuat sang yeoja menggerakan pinggulnya resah antara sakit dan nikmat yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Tidak hanya itu, Kai juga menggelitik klitoris Dio dengan lidahnya yang nakal. Oh… sungguh.. itu membuat Dio menggila atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai.

"AKH!" Pekik Dio nikmat saat merasakan orgasmnya. Dada Dio naik turun dan berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa. Kai mengeluarkan jarinya pelan mencoba tidak membuat Dio meringis.

"pleased with your orgasm?" tanya Kai seduktif sambil kembali menindih tubuh Dio. Kai kembali melumat dan melesakan lidahnya pada goa hangat Dio dan bertarung lidah dengan sang yeoja. Dio yang tak mau kalah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kai dan menekan tengkuk namja itu agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dio mendorong lidah Kai keluar dari mulutnya tapi sayang dia kalah lincah dengan Kai yang memang sudah terlatih. Seperti biasa Kai selalu berhasil mendominasi membuat Dio hanya bisa pasrah diatas kuasa sang namja. Sebelah tangan Kai yang tadinya digunakan untuk menompang tubuhnya kini merayap turun menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Dio. Membuat Dio seperti tersengat listrik dan memperdalam ciumannya. Kai kembali bertemu dengan miss-v Dio. Dia menggoda klitoris Dio dengan menggesek – gesekan jari tengahnya membuat Dio mendesah tertahan. Sang yeoja mendorong tubuh Kai melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ohhh nggehh~ Kaihhh~" desahan Dio sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi dan menggema diseluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"ahhh ah~ berhenti… oh… menggodaku Kai… ahh.." kai menyeringai, dia tau kalau Dio tidak bisa menolak saat dia menggoda klitorisnya seperti ini.

"wae chagi? You like it right?" Tanya Kai masih terus menggesekan jari tengahnya di klitoris Dio yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan memerah.

"Ahhhh… yeahh…" Kai semakin menyeringai, sungguh setan pervert didalam dirinya kini telah muncul kepermukaan.

"Kau mau yang lebih?" Bisik Kai sambil mencubit klitoris Dio dengan gemas.

"Akh!" Pekik Dio. "Ndehhh~ I want your huge cock in me… ohh!" desah Dio saat setan pervert Kai mulai menularinya *jadi disini sudah terbukti kalau Kai-lah yang menyebarkan virus pervert itu pada semua orang yang ada didekatnya (di santet Kkamjong) oke untuk yang satu ini lupakan*

"As you wish babySoo~" Bisik Kai dengan suara berat yang terdengar menggoda.

Kai mulai menuntun kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna untuk memasuki lubang vagina Dio yang telihat kembali mengetat.

"Eunghhh… pelanhhh… Kaihhh.." Rancau Dio saat rasa sakit dan ngilu kembali menghampirinya saat Kai mulai memasukan kepala juniornya.

"Ohh… tight baby~" rancau Kai sambil mendorong pelan kejantanannya memasuki lubang vagina Dio.

"Eungghhh… shhh…" Desah Dio saat Kai terus memasukan junior besarnya.

"Ah!" desah mereka berdua saat kejantanan Kai sudah masuk sempurna pada miss-v Dio. Kai kembali memanggut bibir tebal merah dan merekah itu dengan nafsu yang membuncah sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memelintir dan mencubit pelan nipple Dio.

"nhh~" desah Dio tertahan karna mulutnya tengah penuh dengan lidah Kai yang terus mengklaim mulutnya. Kai melepaskan tautannya membiarkan Dio mengirup oksigen.

"Bergeraklah~" ucap Dio. Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk kedua kalinya Kai langsung menghujam vagina milik Dio dengan cukup cepat. Mengaduk – aduk vaginanya dengan kejantanan yang menusuk begitu dalam membuat Dio mengerang cukup kecang dan menginginkan Kai untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

"ah… ah.. ah.. Kaiihhh… oh… deppeerrhhh…" Rancau Dio. Kai langsung menghujam vagina Dio lebih dalam dan menumbuk sesuatu kenyal disana membuat Dio melengkungkan punggunya karna kenikmatan kembali menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahhh… therehh… Kaihh… moreehh…" desah Dio semakin membuat Kai menggila. Kai terus menusukan kejantananya pada vagina Dio lebih brutal dan terus menumbuk titik itu berkali – kali membuat Dio menjeritkan nikmat.

"Ahhh… shhh… oh… noo…" Rancau Dio tak jelas. Kai sudah kalap akan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya, dia terus saja menggenjot vagina Dio tanpa ada kata berhenti.

"Ahhhh Kai… closeeehhh…" desah Dio. Kai yang mengerti langsung menekan lebih dalam kejantanannya dan menundukan kepalanya agar bisa mengulum nipple Dio. Vagina Dio semakin mengetat membuat Kai semakin gila, dia merasakan kalau vagina Dio tengah melahap kejantangannya dengan rakus.

"AKH!" Pekikan kenikmatan itu menghantarkan Dio kembali merasakan orgasmnya. Cairan bening keluar membuat junior Kai semakin licin dan mempermudah kerjanya. Untuk beberapa saat Kai membiarkan Dio menikmati orgasmnya tapi dia tidak bisa menunggu lama, juniornya sudah kembali minta dimanjakan lagi. Dengan pelan Kai kembali menggerakan miliknya. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Membuat Dio membelalakan matanya lebar saat kejantanan Kai kembali menyenggol g-spotnya.

Kai memperlambat gerakannya dan membawa tangan Dio melingkar dilehernya. Sang yeoja yang mengerti apa artinya langsung mengeratkan pegangannya dan membalik tubuh Kai menjadi dibawahnya.

"AKH!" dio kembali memekik saat junior Kai yang sudah menegang sempurna sukses menumbuk g-spotnya dengan telak. Dio menaruh tangannya didada bidang dan abs Kai mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya agar bisa naik turun. Hal itu membuat kejantanann Kai keluar-masuk vagina Dio dengan sempurna. Beberpa kali Kai mengeluarkan kata – kata kotor saat vagina Dio menghisap rakus juniornya membuatnya mabuk akan seks yang dilakukan mereka beruda.

"Oh… shit… you so hot baby~" Ucap Kai seduktif saat Dio membuat gerakan memutar. Karna hal itu junior Kai serasa diremas dan mengaduk – aduk vagina Dio yang memang sudah basah. Kai menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku tangannya. Dia menatap Dio yang tengah mengigit bibir sambil menutup matanya dan terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Jari tengah Kai mulai meraba dan mengusap klitoris Dio membuat sang yeoja membelalakan mata bulatnya dan menatap Kai.

"Oh… Kaiihh.. nohh… not.. there…" desah Dio sudah tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai.

"I know you like it baby~" Ucap Kai terus memainkan klitoris Dio. "aku tau kamu menyukai saat aku memainkan klitorismu." Ucapan Kai berusan membuat Dio melemas, belum lagi tangan Kai yang terus saja menggoda klitorisnya.

"AKH!" Kai kembali mencubit gemas klitoris itu membuat Dio memekik keras dan membuat gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Yeah… baby~ gooddd~" Desah Kai melepaskan tangannya dan membantu Dio menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Dio yang sudah lemas menindih tubuh Kai dan memeluk sang namja. Walaupun begitu gerakan naik turunnya masih terus dilakukan dengan Kai yang membantunya.

"Ohhh… Kai.. I'm… closehhh…" desah Dio semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kai.

"Oh yeahh.. baby… me too.." Desah Kai dengan nafas berat dan terus menaik turunkan tubuh Dio yang ada diatasnnya. Dengan beberapa hentakan lagi dan…

"AKH! KAI!"

"DIO!"

Sprema Kaipun masuk kedalam vagina Dio yang berkedut mengisap sperma itu. Dio masih berada menimpa Kai dengan dada yang naik turun akibat kegiatannya sendiri.

Kai yang sudah pulih duluan langsung membalikan tubuh mereka dan mengeluarkan juniornya. Kai menarik selimut putih yang sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatannya barusan bersama Dio.

Kai menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang basah akan peluh dan lengket akan cairan cinta mereka yang sudah melebur menjadi satu.

"Aku harap tuhan kembali memberikan kepercayaannya padaku dan memberikan janin yang akan tumbuh besar disini." Bisik kai sambil mengusap pelan perut datar milik Dio. Sang yeoja hanya menatap Kai penuh arti masih sambil mengatur napasnnya.

"Aku harap begitu." Jawab Dio.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu." Dengan Itu Kai mendekap Dio erat dan membawa yeoja itu kedalam bunga tidur yang indah dalam dekapan hangat sang namja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun lebih dulu, dia melihat kearah jam yang ada diatas mejanya. Jam 7 pagi. Hoam~ dia menguap lebar dan merasakan tangannya kebas. Ternyata disampingnya Luhan tengah berbaring manis dengan tangan Sehun sebagai bantalnya. Aroma khas orang yang baru saja bercinta masih melekat pada tubuh mereka. Sehun memandang tanpa berkedip wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat damai. Sebuah maha karya tuhan yang terpahat begitu indah kini berdiri sempurna dihadapannya. Mata Sehun menelusuri wajah Luhan dan kini matanya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan yang masih terlihat merah akibat kegiatan mereka semalam. Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, entah berapa kali sang yeojachingu meneriakan namanya, mendesah dan juga mengerang hanya untuk dirinya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali kenikmatan menajalar ditubuh mereka. Yang terkahir Sehun liat adalah Luhan yang bermandikan peluh tertidur pulas dengan senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. Tiba – tiba saja sebuah kerutan terlihat dikening Luhan membuat Sehun ikut mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun menyentuh pelan kerutan itu membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun menarik tangannya dan menatap Luhan yang masih mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Sang yeoja menguap kecil dan menyadari kalau wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengannya membuat pipinya blushing seketika itu juga.

"Good morning My Princess." Sapa Sehun membuat Luhan semakin membelalakan matanya. Sang yeoja masih belum pulih dari keterkejutajannya saat Sehun menggesekan hidung mereka. Oh ayolah, saat Luhan membuka matanya dia sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini bagaimana dia tidak shock?!

"Bangunlah… ini sudah jam 7." Ujar Sehun. Luhan langsung menatap kearah jam dan menyadari dirinya kalau dia sudah terlambat bangun. Luhan hendak bangkit tapi sebelah tangan Sehun langsung melingkar dipinggangnya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Sehunnie… aku terlambat. Aku harus pergi untuk masuk kelas." Ucap Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

"St… tidakah kamu ingat ini hari apa? Hari ini kamu tidak memiliki kelas." Ucap Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan masih berusaha mengingat hari apa ini dan setelah dia ingat, yeoja itu baru sadar kalau memang hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwa.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku memasakan sarapan untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sehun.

"Tidak usah, jika aku lapar aku masih bisa memakanmu, bukan?" Ujar Sehun. Mendengar ucapan itu Luhan menarik kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lapar.

"Oh God! Sungguh kau sudah tertular Kai!" pekik Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Dia tidak mau kalau harus menjadi santapan pagi seorang Oh Sehun.

"haha… tidak, aku hanya bercanda chagi." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan dan membawa Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Setidaknya tidak pagi ini." Dan nafasnya kembali tercekat saat mendengar lanjutaan dari perkataan Sehun.

"YA!"

.

.

.

**~TBC~ **

**Bagaimana NCnya? Kurang hot? Kurang sweetkah? Yah… author mau minta maaf kalau banyak yang kurang, author bikinnya masih dalam keadaan tak baik. Mianhae._.**

**Kenapa banyak sekali yang minta Luhan hamil? Kalau Luhan hamil kayaknya konfliknya bakal sama dengan KaiSoo. Kecuali… *senyum evil* kalau Luhan hamil bukan anak Sehun. *BISA JADI ITU!* *ketawa datar* *diserbu masa* Gimana kalau author buat Luhan hamil bukan anak Sehun melainkan anak namja lain. Mungkin anak SUHO? Diakan belum author masukan kedalam cerita? Semua bisa terjadi di chapter depan HAHAHA *ketawa evil+misterius* Oke sepertinya author menjadi makin engga waras semenjak sakit -_-v**

**Buat yang belum review author mohon reviewnya. Untuk yang sudah author sangat berterima kasin^^v**

**Sepertinya di chap ini author tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Sungguh author minta maaf, author engga terlalu kuat kalau harus natap laptop lama – lama tapi author baca semua review dari kalian dan membaca semua masukan dan review kalian yang bisa buat author tersenyum dan ketawa geje.**

**Sekali lagi, Mianhae. Jeongmal~ tapi di chapter depan author pasti dan janji akan bales author yakin minggu depan udah beneran sembuh *amin* ^^v **

_**Big Thanks to : **_

_**Golden13, kiki fujo, Hisayuchi, Sari Nur Hanifa, BabyXiaoLu, BBCnindy, Noviiraaa, tiikaaa, Xiao HunHan, Dianaanisti1, OhXiFa, chochoDOnutKRISpy, myjongie, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, baby reindeer, vinda nydia, riskyu, RiyoungSuhoWife, SaranghaeHunHan, ohristi95, byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Hani, Kyumin 137241, EXOLunatics, Nadya, aesook78, sari2min, 0312luLuEXOticS, vickykezia23, Golden Peacock, Istrinya Sehun, Pah, L. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Annyeong chingu^^ mianhae author baru bisa kembali. Gomawo buat yang udah mendoakan author untuk cepat sembuh. Doa kalian mujarab^^ tapi sayang saat sembuh author malah banyak tugas -_-v.**

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah mau review dan masih mau menunggu ff abal ini. **

**Sekarang author udah bisa ngebales review dari kalian. Seperti biasa balasan ada dibawah^^**

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T +**

**Chapter : 13/?**

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk diam di apartemen Sehun yang damai. Kenapa mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan alasannya adalah kondisi Luhan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berjalan, walau sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menggendong Luhan kemanapun yeoja itu mau pergi tapi sayang, hal itu sama sekali tidak akan disetujui oleh sang yeoja. Sekarang Luhan sedang makan secup besar ice cream bersama Sehun diruang tengah sambil menonton film yang kemarin tidak sempat mereka lanjutkan karna 'kegiatan' mereka yang cukup panas.

"Sehunnie lihatlah…" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk layar tv dengan sendok yang ada ditangannya.

"mereka berdansa dengan sangat mesra." Lanjut Luhan sambil menyuapka lagi sesendok ice cream. Sehun mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan film itu.

"Bukankah kita juga pernah berdansa?" Tanya Sehun. Mereka berdua memang pernah berdansa walau secara 'tidak resmi' karna saat itu mereka bukan berada dipesta atau disuatu tempat tertentu, mereka sedang berada dirumah Luhan yang kebetulan ada sebuah alunan musik dari Chanyeol (chapter 9)

"Memang hanya saja saat itu kita tidak benar – benar berdansa, _Well… _kau tau…"

"_Arraseo_, nanti aku akan ajak kamu berdansa." Tungkas Sehun.

"_Jeongmal?_ Berdansa? Dipesta dansa?"

"Tentu saja, dan kita yang akan menjadi pusat perhatiannya."

"Aaaa… Sehunnie, kau tak ingat? Aku tidak begitu bisa berdansa, jadi satu hal yang bisa dipastikan kalau kita tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Kau tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi pada saat kita berdasa bukan?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau tarian kita yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku bisa saja membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian tanpa berdansa, seperti dengan cara… menciummu, mungkin?" Luhan baru mengerti akan hal itu.

"YA!" Luhan mendengus pelan "Sehunnie yang benar saja? Astaga, kau benar – benar sudah tertular Kai." Gerutu Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan dan menyodorkan sesendok ice cream pada Luhan.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda chagi." Luhan menatap Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sungguh, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sehun, Luhanpun menerima ice cream di sendok itu.

"kau tau? Kadang kamu sangat menyebalkan." Luhan masih kesal.

"Aku tau, tapi bukannya itu yang membuatmu terpesona padaku?" Goda Sehun. Luhan membelalakan matanya, menatap Sehun.

"Aniya, kenapa dari sekian banyak sifatmu aku harus jatuh cinta pada satu itu?" Tuntut Luhan.

"Karna aku tau, kamu suka bagaimana aku selalu menggodamu chagi~" Kartu mati! Jackpot untuk Sehun. Perkataan itu tepat sekali. Sungguh! Sulit sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sehun, anehnya namja itu selalu tau apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Sedang mencoba mencari alasan untuk menyangkalnya?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Mwo? Aniyooooo…"

"_So? Why don't you just answer my question?_" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu… aku hanya…" Luhan mengigit bibirnya sambil menebar pandangan mencari kata yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Apa hemm?" Goda Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. Sang yeoja hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan warna merah merona menghiasi pipinya.

"Aigo… chagi, kau ini lucu sekali huh?" Ucap Sehun dengan gemas sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Sehunnie~ berhentilah." Rengek Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya.

"haha… lihatlah pipimu menjadi sangat merah." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pelan pipi Luhan.

"Aish, lepaskan tanganmu." Tapi Sehun seakan – akan tak mendengarnya, dia terus saja mengusap pipi Luhan dan menangkupnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Luhan dari dekat.

"Aku senang sekali menatapku sedekat ini chagi, kau terlihat lebih cantik." Bisik Sehun membuat pipi Luhan semakin merah.

"Ah… sehunnie, lepas." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya.

"Sttt… biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat saja, aku janji tak akan melakukan apapun, aku hanya ingin menatapmu." Bisik Sehun menolak, Mau tidak mau Luhanpun membiarkan Sehun.

"Kau tau? Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini dirimu semakin manis." Ucap Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab hanya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun tapi sayang tangan Sehun menahan pipinya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Luhan tak bisa terus seperti ini karna jantungnya akan terus berdetak semakin kencang setiap detiknya maka… CHU~

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Dia kaget dengan reaksi Luhan yang sangat tiba – tiba. Sang yeoja yang mendapat kesempatan langsung menjauh dari Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hanya itu cara satu – satunya agar aku bisa lepas darimu, kau tau? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku karna hal barusan." Jawab Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Tapi sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging di bibir Sehun.

"kalau begitu ada hal lain yang kamu perlu tau…" Ucap Sehun sambil beringsut mendekati Luhan. Sang yeoja yang merasa mendapat aura tak beres dari namjachingunya langsung menggeser badannya menjauhi Sehun.

"…kamu kembali membangkitkan sisi lainku chagi~" Ucap Sehun sambil mengcengkram pelan kedua pergelangan Luhan. DEG DEG DEG. Sungguh! perkataan Sehun membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdetak begitu cepat.

"Sehunnie… a-apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Luhan tergagap – gagap. Sehun yang mendangar nada suara itu mengurungkan niatnya dan tersenyum manis. Bukan senyuman pervert yang diperlihatkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aniya. Aku hanya ingin memakan ice cream ini." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk mangkuk ice cream yang berada ditangan Luhan. Sang yeoja mengangguk kaku dan memberikan mangkuk itu pada Sehun.

"Haha… kau lucu sekali chagi." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang masih membelalak dan mulut yang sedikit membuka.

"Berhentilah bersikap manis seperti itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyuapkan sesendok ice cream pada mulut Luhan.

"masita?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap bingung tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Masitaaaa~" ucap Luhan dengan aegyonya.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan film yang sedang mereka tonton dengan khidmat tidak 'seperti' kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Kai dan Dio sedang berada di rumah Dio. Kai masih senang tiasa tertidur dikamar Dio sedangkan sang yeoja sudah siap dan wangi dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dio tersenyum memandang sang namja yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat damai, berbeda saat dia bangun terlihat sangat er… Pervert.

Diopun menghampiri Kai dan berlutut disamping kasur.

"Kai… irreona. Ini sudah siang." Ucap Dio sambil mengelus pipi Kai pelan agar namja itu bangun. Tapi bukannya bangun Kai malah menangkap tangan Dio dan membuatnya agar terus mengelus pipinya.

"Ya, Kai irrerona, ini sudah sangat siang." Ucap Dio sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

"Sstt… biarkan sebentar, tanganmu lembut dan wangi chagi~" Jawab Kai tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Dio pun diam tapi sedetik kemudian dia memiliki sebuah ide agar Kai mau bangun.

"Kai bangun kalau tidak…" Dio menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kalau tidak apa?" Tanya Kai masih tanpa membuka matanya.

"…kau tidak akan mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dariku." Ucap Dio sengaja membisikannya tepat di telinga Kai. Karna mendengar kata itu matanya langsung membelalak, terbuka lebar. _Tidak ada morning kiss? Hell no!_ teriak Kai dalam hatinya.

"Arraseo aku bangun." Ucap Kai sambil menyikapkan bajunya yang tanpa dia sadari kalau dia masih naked karna kejadian semalam.

"YA! KAI PERVERT!" Pekik Dio yang langsung bangkit dan memutar badannya memunggungi Kai. Sang namja hanya memandang tubuhnya yang naked sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Wae! Lihat kamu naked Kai!" Pekik Dio. GEP! Tiba – tiba saja Kai memeluk Dio dari belakang membuat tubuh nakednya menempel pada tubuh wangi Dio.

"wae? Bukankah kamu sudah sering melihatnya?" Goda Kai sambil menipu leher Dio yang terekspose karna kerah U yang dipakainya.

"Ahhh… Kai berhenti, ini masih pagi." Ucap Dio sambil menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Kai.

"Masih pagi? Berarti kalau bukan pagi boleh?" Tanya Kai masih dengan nada menggoda membuat pipi Dio memerah sempurna bahkan sekarang sudah menjalar pada telinganya.

"A-andwe!" pekik Dio sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Andwe? Waeyo? Tidakah permainanku membuat _addiction _tersendiri untukmu?" Goda Kai sambil mengecup pelan leher Dio yang dipenuhi rentetan _Kiss Mark _yang dibuatnya semalam.

"Engghh… Andwae!" Pekik Dio sambil menghentakan tangannya dan melepaskan pelukan Kai. Membuatnya malah berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh naked Kai. _Oh dear….! _Kai yang sudah menampakan wajah pervert semenjak tadi dia bangun langsung berjalan dengan gerakan seduktif mendekati Dio. GEP!

Kai kembali memeluk Dio dan menghilangkan semua jarak antara mereka berdua. _Oh God! Please selamatkan aku pagi ini._ Dio memohon dalam hatinya.

"Kai-ah… berhenti. A-aku…"

"Satu ronde saja?" pinta Kai dengan wajah memelas. Dio meneguk salivanya sendiri. Sialnya wajah Kai itu hampir selalu mampu meluluhkan hati Dio.

"A-a-andwae." Ucap Dio sambil mendorong dada Kai.

"Ayolah, hanya satu."

"Shireo, kamu bilang sekarang hanya satu tapi saat sudah mulai kamu pasti keterusan." Ucap Dio.

"Hehehe… itu karna kau terlalu menggairahkan chagi~" Ucap Kai kembali mengeratkan pelukannya membuat wajahnya hanya berada beberapa centi didepan Dio.

"satu saja?" Pinta Kai sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"aku mohon tidak sekarang, aku masih sangat… em…" Dio dengan ragu mengucapkan kata – katanya. Kai mengerti kalau keadaan Dio memang masih merasakan ngilu di bagian bawahnya.

"Baiklah, aku melepaskan kamu kali ini." Ucap Kai sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"G-gomawo." Ucap Dio terbata – bata.

"Tapi hanya kali ini. Dan tidak ada kedua kali atau ketiga kalinya." Mata Dio yang bulat membelalak kaget membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dimata Kai.

CHU~

Kai langsung menangkap bibir penuh Dio dan melumatnya dengan ganas membuat Dio lebih membelalakan matanya. Dio pun menyerah dan membuka mulutnya membuat sebuah jalan masuk. Kai yang menyadarai hal itu tidak menyia – nyiakannya, segera dimasukan lidahnya pada gua hangat Dio, menyapa semua yang ada disana. _French kiss _pun terjadi. Merasa kalau pasokan oksigen menipis Kai pun melepaskan tautannya membuat sebuah jaring saliva terlihat diantara mereka. Dengan lembut Kai mengusap bibir Dio, memberiskan bekas saliva mereka, kemudian menjilatnya seduktif.

"_that's my morning kiss." _Bisik Kai ditelinga Dio sebelum dia meninggalkan Dio dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan, Sehun, Dio dan Kai sedang berada di belakang rumah Luhan, tepatnya di kolam renang. Mereka sedang mengadakan pesta Barbeque, untuk merayakan kembalinya Kai dan Dio.

"Kai-ah jangan mengganguku! Pergi sana!" Pekik Luhan yang berasa terganggu dengan Kai yang terus saja merengek agar daging yang sedang dimasak Luhan cepat matang.

"Aku hanya mau daging itu!" balas Kai. Luhan yang geram mendorong Kai menjauhinya tapi hal itu membuat keseimbangan Kai terganggu dan … BYUR!

Kai pun sukses masuk kedalam kolam renang.

"WHAHAHAHA!" Luhan dan Sehun tertawa dengan puasnya saat tubuh Kai masuk kedalam kolam.

"OMO!" Pekik Dio yang baru datang dengan empat _orange jus_ diatas nampan.

"LUHAN!" Pekik Kai.

"Hey, kamu sudah terlanjur basah, kenapa tidak renang sekalian saja." Saran Sehun.

"Benar juga." Ucap Kai, namja itu pun keluar dari kolam dan membuka semua bajunya dengan hanya menyisakan boxernya. Dio yang melihatnya langsung blushing.

"Wae chagi? Kamu masih mengagumi badanku huh?" tanya Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya genit. Dengan hal itu membuat pipi Dio semakin memerah.

"YA! Jangan menggoda Dio!" Ucap Luhan membuat kontak mata antara Kai dan Dio pun terputus.

"Aish… menganggu saja." Kai mendengus dan kembali masuk kedalam kolam.

Dio menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk kembali masuk pada dunianya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan dagingnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawar Dio yang mendekati Luhan.

"Tolong gantikan aku sementara aku akan menyiapkan piring dan mejanya." Ucap Luhan menyerahkan semuanya pada Dio. Luhan langsung berlari kecil menuju meja yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari sana. Luhan merapikan taplak meja dan mengangkat beberapa piring dan gelas yang berada di dapur. Luhan sedikit kesulitan saat dia membawa piring dan gelas sebanyak itu dalam satu kali angkat. Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang membantunya.

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Sehun sambil membawa gelas dan beberapa piring dari tangan Luhan.

"Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil terus berjalan disisi Sehun menuju kolam.

"IGE MWOYA?" pekik Luhan saat melihat Kai dan Dio tengah bercumbu di pinggir kolam. Mendengar pekikan Luhan, Dio langsung mendorong tubuh Kai membuat sang namja kembali jatuh ke kolam. Dio menatap kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang merah sempurna.

"Luhan…"

"Aish… bisakah kalian melakukannya ditempat tertutup?" potong Luhan sebelum Dio sempat menjelaskan.

"Seharusnya aku yang protes karna kamu selalu menganggu." Tungkas Kai yang kembali naik dari kolam renang.

"Menganggu katamu?" pekik Luhan sambil berjalan kearah meja dan menaruh semua piring bawannya dan menghampiri Kai yang kembali menganggu Dio.

"Ya!" Teriak Luhan dan menunjuk kearah Kai. "Kenapa Dio harus memiliki pacar yang pervert seperti dirimu?" Pekik Luhan membuat Kai, Dio dan bahkan Sehun harus menutup telinganya.

"Ya bisakah kamu tidak berteriak? Aish… jinjja." Ucap Kai mengusap telinganya. "Kenapa memangnya jika Dio memiliki pacar sepertiku huh?" Tanya Kai.

"Dio akan terbawa pervert sepertimu, dan aku tidak mau sahabat baikku menjadi sepertimu!"

"Apa salahnya denganku? Aku memang pervert tapi otakku berjalan dengan baik tak sepertimu.

"Mwo…" bla~ bla~ bla~

Kai dan Luhan pun terus berdebat dipinggir kolam, sedangkan Sehun dan Dio asik menyaksikan perdebatan mereka sambil menggeleng kecil. Kapan Kai dan Luhan akan benar – benar berdamai? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Sehun dan Dio.

"Biar aku yang membereskan meja dan kamu yang menyelesaikan dagingnya." Ucap Sehun disambut dengan anggukan oleh Dio.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdebat seperti itu?" tanya Sehun membuat perdebatan yang sudah berlangsung beberapa menit itu berhenti.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Apa kalian masih mau berdebat?" Lanjut Sehun. Luhan membulatan matanya dan menatap meja bundar dihadapannya yang sudah rapi dengan daging yang sudah siap.

"lihatlah! Semua ini gara – garamu, aku jadi melupakan tugasku." Tuduh Luhan sambil menunjuk hidung Kai.

"Ya! Kenapa ka… hemp."

"jangan dilanjutkan kalau tidak kalian tidak akan selesai berdebat." Ucap Dio yang membekap mulut Kai dengan tangannya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuju meja.

"Pakailah ini." Ucap Dio memberikan handuk pada Kai dan berjalan menuju meja dengan Kai yang berjalan disampinganya.

"Wua... sepertinya ini enak." Ucap Kai sambil duduk diantara Sehun dan Dio. "kau memang pintar memasak chagi." Lanjut Kai sambil mengusak pelan rambut Dio. Dan hal itu membuat sebuah dengusan kecil dari Luhan.

Merekapun makan ditengah canda dan tawa, bahkan Luhan dan Kai pun sudah bisa tertawa, mereka memang sahabat yang aneh, beberapa menit lalu mereka berdebat tapi sekarang mereka tertawa bersama. Terlihat kalau mereka berempat menghabiskan makanan dengan beberapa obrolan lucu mengenai segala hal yang terjadi tak jarang Luhan tersedak ditengah tawanya. Tawa dan canda terus menghiasi waktu mereka walau makanan yang tersaji sudah habis.

"Hahaha… Kai… berhentilah bercerita hal itu… hahaha… itu… haha… membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." Protes Luhan disela – sela tawanya.

"Hahaha… lihatlah Luhan terlihat sangat konyol. Dia protes untuk menghentikan ceritaku ditangah tawanya seperti itu." Ucap Kai. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa termasuk Luhan sendiri.

Semua piring sudah beres, semua barang sudah kembali pada tempatnya. Kai bahkan sudah kembali berenang dikolam.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku akan mengupaskan buah untuk Kai saja." Ucap Dio sambil masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil beberapa buah. Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur?" tawar Sehun.

"Catur? Aku tidak ahli dalam bermain permainan itu." Protes Luhan.

"Ayolah, jika kamu menang kamu boleh meminta apapun dariku." Tawar Sehun sambil menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Jika kamu menang?" Tanya Luhan curiga.

"Jika aku menang aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu." Ucap Sehun pasrah. Dia tidak mungkin meminta untuk melakukan 'this' and 'that' sedangkan mereka sudah melakukannya kemarin.

"yakso?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Yakso."

Luhan dan Sehun pun bermain catur dipinggir kolam. Terlihat kalau Luhan sedang memutar otaknya mengakali bagaimana cara mengalahkan Sehun. Jika harus dijelaskan sekarang keadaan Luhan sedang terjepit. Semua pion dan beberapa anak buah raja sudah berhasil Sehun kalahkan.

"Menyerah?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak dengan kerutan dikening yang terlihat sangat dalam.

"Sttt… diamlah aku tengah berfikir." Ucap Luhan kembali menatap papan catur. Setelah beberapa menit Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku menyerah, kemanapun aku berjalan pasti akan kalah." Ucap Luhan sambil memandang malas papan catur.

"Yakin?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap papan catur.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu memainkan punyaku dan aku memainkan punyamu?" Tawar Sehun membuat mata Luhan kembali berbinar. Sang yeoja mengangguk semangat. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memutar papan catur itu.

"Lihat ini." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan langsung memperhatikannya. Tidak hanya beberapa menit, Sehun sudah bisa membuat posisi menjadi seri, padahal tadi dia dalam keadan terdesak.

"Aish… seharusnya aku menolak bermain denganmu." Gerutu Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya Sehunlah yang memenangkan permainan itu membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang tidak tega melihat Luhan membereskan papan catur itu dan menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Tawar Sehun.

"Aku kalah Sehunnie." Membuat Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini sebagai imbalan karna kamu telah menemaniku bermain."

"Ice cream!" Jawab Luhan dengan antusiasnya.

"baiklah, kanjja kita beli ice cream." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"DIO! KAI! Kami akan membeli ice cream. Kalian mau?"

"Aku mau, rasa vanilla seperti bisa." Ucap Dio sambil menyuapi jeruk pada Kai yang berada didalam kolam.

"Kkamjong kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak usah, aku akan memakan Dio saja jika aku ingin ice cream." Ucap Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pervernya.

"Ya!" Sehun segera menarik Luhan masuk kedalam rumah sebelum kembali terjadi perdebatan antara Kai dan Luhan.

Luhan sedang memilih beberapa ice cream kesukaannya karna tadi Sehun mengatakan kalau dia boleh mengambil sebanyak apapun yang dia mau.

"Chagi, kamu tidak akan memakan sebanyak ini dalam satu harikan?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah selesai membeli ice cream. Luhan menatap satu kantung besar yang penuh dengaan ice cream yang ada ditanganya.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau kamu malah sakit karna terlalu banyak memakan ice cream." Ucap Sehun sambil memakaikan helm pada Luhan. Tak lupa juga namja itu membenarkan poni Luhan.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan dengan lucunya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kanjja kita harus segera pulang, mungkin Dio dan Kai sedang menunggu kita." Ucap Sehun sambil menaiki motornya.

"Mereka tidak akan menunggu kita Sehunnie. Mereka pasti sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' yang ada dipikirkan Kai." Tungkas Luhan sambil ikut naik keatas motor Sehun. Sang namja hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Setidaknya lebih cepat kita kesana, lebih baik bukan? Jadi Kai tidak akan melakukan 'sesuatu' itu pada Dio." Luhan mengangguk dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan segera melaju menuju kediaman Luhan.

.

.

.

Saat sampai disana, seperti dugaan Luhan, Kai dan Dio sedang bermesraan dipinggir kolam. Dio sedang duduk dipangkuan Kai sedangkan sang namja menikmati buah – buahan yang sudah dikupas sebelumnya oleh Dio. Luhan menggerutu pelan dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Berhentilah, ini masih pagi dan setidaknya jangan melakukannya dirumahku." Ucap Luhan mengintrupsi kegiatan KaiDo. Dio yang mendengar suara Luhan langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Kai dan menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang baru datang.

"ini pesananmu." Ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan sekotak ice cream pada Dio.

"Ck… meng…"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggumu kali ini. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan ice cream itu pada Dio." Tungkas Luhan. "Sehunnie… ayo kita masuk, disini tidak baik untuk kita berdua." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik Sehun masuk.

"Bersenang – senanglah." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Kai yang tengah menyeringai. Ayolah… Luhan tau kadang, membiarkan mereka berdua memang lebih baik dari pada dia terus menganggu kemesraan Kai dan Dio.

"GOMAWO." Teriak Kai dengan girangnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu membiarkan mereka berduaan?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang menatap Luhan yang tengah asik memakan ice cream dimeja makan.

"Aku sudah mengenal Kai dengan baik." Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ice cream. Sehun tersenyum menatap yeojachingunya dan menompang dagunya dengan tangan sebelah kiri.

"jadi kamu tidak mau membaginya denganku?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya. Luhan menepuk jidatnya.

"Sini biar aku suapi." Ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh ice cream. Tapi bukannya diberikan pada Sehun, dia malah memakannya sendiri. Tapi detik berikutnya Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibir tipis itu. Sehun yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya membiarkan Luhan mendorong ice cream itu memasuki mulutnya. Sungguh! Saat itu Sehun merasakan lidah Luhan semakain manis membuat rasa kecanduan tersendiri untuknya.

"_what is that for?_"

"Itu untuk rasa terima kasihku pada Sehunnie yang sudah dengan baiknya membelikanku ice cream." Ucap Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya karna dia yakin saat ini pipinya sudah mereka sempurna.

"gomapta." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan membuat sang yeoja blushing sempurna.

"Jadi apa ada alasan dibalik kamu membiarkan Kai dan Dio dibelakang berdua?" tanya Sehun kembali menumpu kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Em… aku tau Kai tak akan melakukan apapun pada Dio." Jawab Luhan.

"jinjja? Bukankah dari tadi Kai selalu menganggu Dio?" Luhan menaikan bahunya dan kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi.

"Seperti apa yang tadi aku katakan, aku sudah mengenalkan." Jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, aku masih tidak mengerti." Timpal Sehun yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"ikuti aku." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun membuat namja itu kaget tapi tak berkomentar apapun. Luhan membawanya kelantai dua dan menuju balkon besar yang mengarah ke kolam belakang.

"lihatlah Kai." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk Kai dan Dio yang berada dibawah sana. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan. Sehun melihat Kai sedang duduk disamping Dio. Mereka tengah berfoto bersama mengabadikan moment – moment berharga mereka.

"Dia tidak akan berani macam – macam disini." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak kearahnya.

"Jika dia berciuman dan menggoda Dio tadi itu hanya akal – akalannya saja." Sehun masih tak mengerti, namja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan menghembusan nafas panjang.

"Dia hanya ingin mempengaruhimu. Dia mencoba untuk membuat kamu menciumku didepannya." Jelas Luhan.

"Eh?" Sehun kaget dengan menuturan Luhan.

"Dia ingin mengabadikan moment kita saat kita berciuman." Lanjut Luhan. Dan sekarang Sehun baru mengerti. _Ck… dasar anak hitam satu itu_. Ucap Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah? Kau tau? Tadinya aku akan melakukan hal itu didepan Kai." Ujar Sehun.

"Untung kamu tidak melakukannya." Ucap Luhan sambil menyuapkan sesendok ice cream kedalam mulutnya. Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukannya? Tidak salahkan?"

"Aish… Kai akan mengabadikan hal itu dan menjadikannya bahan ejekan." Jelas Luhan.

"Bahan ejekan? Apa yang bisa dijadikan bahan ejekan?" Sehun menaruh kepalanya dipundak Luhan dan berbisik. "_You know? I'm good and hot kisser._" Hal itu membuat Luhan bergidik tak kentara.

"Eunghh.. Sehunnie, berhenti." Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Wae? Yang aku katakan benarkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil membalikan tubuh Luhan dan menatapnya. Luhan tak menjawab apalagi menatap mata Sehun, yeoja itu hanya mengigigt bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa harus aku buktikan?" Tanya Sehun dengan sebuah sunggingan menyeramkan dibibirnya.

"Mwo? A-an… hemp.." Sayang sekali, bibir Luhan sudah lebih dulu dibungkan oleh Sehun. Namja itu melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan dengan lihat. Menjilat permukaan bibir manis itu,seakan – akan meminta ijin pada sang pemilih. Luhan menyerah. Diapun membuka sedikit mulutnya, tanpa disia – siakan Sehun langsung melesakan lidahnya menyapa semua yang ada disana. Lidan Sehun mendorong pelan lidah Luhan mengajaknya bertarung. Senyuman kemenangan kembali diperlihatkan Sehun tak kala lidah Luhan membalas ajakannya, mendorong pelan lidahnya.

"Eunghh" Lenguhan tertahan keluar dari Luhan saat dengan kuat Sehun menghisap lidahnya.

Saat merasa sudah cukup merasakan manisnya bibir Luhan, Sehunpun melepaskan tautannya.

"Hosh… Hosh…" cepat – cepat Luhan mengambil nafas, memasukan oksigen kedalam paru –parunya.

"_How? Am I good and hot kisser?_"Tanya Sehun saat merasa detak jantung Luhan sudah menormal.

"_Em… Yes, you are._" Jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk diruang tengah, memangdang jendela yang mengarah ke halaman dengan rumahnya. Hujan menguyur dengan derasnya membuat dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Sang namja juga tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk datang ke apartemen karna guntur dan kilatan petir telihat jelas dilangit. Sehun tidak mau membahayakan Luhan, bukan hanya itu, Sehun sangat yakin kalau angin di luar sana sangat kencang.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan mengesap coklat panasnya. Luhan menarik sweeternya membuat sebagian dari tangan mungilnya tertutup. Harum tanah yang diterpa hujan tercium dengan jelas membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang. Luhan menangkup cangkir berisi coklat panas itu dikedua tangannya, membiarkan kehangatan menjalar melalui tangannya.

"Luhannie." Panggil seseorang membuat Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mencari suara itu berasal.

"Oh, bakkie, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Jawab Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Tentu, duduklah." Ucap Luhan sambil menaruh cangkirnya di meja dan menatap ChanBaek yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Em… kami sudah memutuskan kalau…" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kami akan menikah." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan membelalakan mata menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Kalian…"

"Apa ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya.

"Tidak! Ini waktu yang tepat." Sergah Luhan dengan girang. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi kapan tepatnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menangkup kedua tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol-Baekhyun bergantian.

"Em… seminggu lagi?" Jawab Chanyeol ragu – ragu.

"Seminggu?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Terlalu cepat?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat ekspresi kaget Luhan.

"Em… Seminggu?" Luhan bergumam sambil menunduk terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oke! Seminggu! Kita akan mengadakan pesta!" Ujar Luhan dengan antusiannya sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"PESTA?" pekik mereka kaget

"Tenang saja ini bukan seperti pesta yang diadakan umma dan appaku." Jelas Luhan.

"Ta-tapi… kita.."

"Tenang saja semuanya akan aku atur. Oh ya… gaun apa yang kamu inginkan? Oh ya, aku bisa merekomendasikan beberapa diantaranya." Potong Luhan sebelum Baekhyun

"Em… bolehkah aku memakai gaun ketika kami bertunangan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Aku hanya ingin memakai baju yang sama di hari bahagiaku." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk, mengerti dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu kita tinggal menyiapkan baju gantinya." Ujar Luhan.

"Baju ganti?" Tanya Chanyeol

"eung. Kalian akan memakai baju yang berbeda, kalian akan memakai pakaian yang sama saat kita ke gereja tapi saat resepsi kalian akan memakai baju yang berbeda." Jelas Luhan. GLUK Chanyeol meneguk salivanya sendiri. Tidakah itu terdengar telalu melebih – lebihkan?

"Ayolah, ini tidak akan berlebih – lebihan, kalian tau aku kan? Aku tak akan membuat pesta yang seperti umma dan appaku selalu buat." Jelas Luhan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhun menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa menguruskan hal yang lain, aku akan menguruskan gaun, dekorasi dan gereja tempat kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Ba-baiklah, kami akan mengurusnya. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Tuan dan Nyonya be.."'

"Tenang saja mereka tidak akan tau." Potong Luhan. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan membungkuk.

"Gomawo Luhannie." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aish… aniyo. Aku senang jika kalian akhirnya akan menikah. Aish… aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan kalian beriklar sejati di atas altar."

"Sekali lagi Gomawo Luhannie." Ucap Chanyeol. Mereka berduapun pergi kembali kebelakang meninggalkan Luhan yang ada disana sendiri. Sang yeoja kembali menangkup cangkir coklatnya yang sudah mulai mendingin dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Hujan masih sangat deras dengan petir yang masih menggemuruh.

"kapan aku dan Sehun bisa seperti mereka?" Gumam Luhan sangat pelan sebelum dia mengesap coklat dicangkirnya. Setitik rasa sedih kembali menghampirinya, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa iri pada seseorang yang dekat dengannya, dulu dia merasa iri pada Dio dan sekarang pada Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas panjang seolah – olah udara disekitarnya memberat. _Hey, ayolah… seharusnya kamu ikut bahagia untuk mereka. Jika kamu yakin, takdir dan cinta yang akan membawamu dan Sehun berdiri didepan altar untuk mengucapkan janji setia itu. Yakinlah…_ ucap Luhan dalam hatinya, mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Luhan meronggoh ponsel disakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Dio-ah aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Luhan dan Dio sedang _hunting _gereja yang akan digunakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menikah. Sudah beberapa kali mereka mengunjungi gereja di kota Seoul tapi sayang tidak ada satupun gereja yang cocok dengan keinginan mereka. Luhan dan Diopun menelusuri gereja yang ada dipinggiran kota, didalam pikiran kedua yeoja itu, mereka mengingingkan gereja yang sejuk dengan aritestur yang unik dan pahatan didinding yang menarik. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang gereja bukan sesuatu hal yang penting karna ada resepsi yang akan dibuat semenarik mungkin tapi sayangnya pemikiran itu tidak untuk Luhan dan Dio. Mereka tetap menginginkan gereja yang ada didalam benak mereka.

Luhan dan Dio sedang mengendarai mobil Luhan. Luhan berada di belakang kemudi sedangkan Dio sedang sibuk melirik kekanan dan kiri mencari gereja yang dia inginkan.

"ITU!" Pekik Dio sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Luhan yang kaget langsung menginjak rem membuat mereka sedikit tersungkur kedepan.

"Ya! Dio. Aish… kau mengaggetkanku." Ucap Luhan kembali mendongak kearah Dio yang hanya menampilkan senyuman dengan deretan gigi putihnya.

"wae?" Tanya Luhan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Disana, kamu liat baik – baik kedepan sana, sepertinya itu gereja yang menarik." Ucap Dio sambil menunjuk kedepan. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Dio dan menemukan sebuah gereja besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan taman dan air mancur yang berada didepannya.

"Sempurna." Gumam Luhan sambil mengijak pedal gas agar mereka cepat sampai disana.

Saat sampai didepan gereja, mereka bedua tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka bedua melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gereja. Saat mereka masuk ternyata seperti apa yang mereka harapkan, gereja ini unik dengan beberapa pahatan yang terukir dengan cantik didindingnya. Luhan dan Dio semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Disana ada seorang pastor yang menatap kedatangan mereka. Luhan dan Dio yang baru sadar langsung membungkuk, memberi hormat.

"Annyeong." Sapa Luhan dengan suara rendah yang lebut.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sepertinya kalian bukan orang sini." Ucap sang pastor.

"Ne, memang, kami bukan berasal dari kawasan ini. Apakah anda yang mengurus gereja ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang pastor yang masih bingung.

"Kebetulan sekali, saya ingin menggunakan gereja ini untuk pernikahan." Jelas Dio

"pernikahan? Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya sang pastor menatap Dio dan Luhan bergantian.

"Em, bukan kami berdua, tapi teman kami." Ucap Luhan sambil mengibas – ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Ah… saya pikir akan ada dua pengantin." Ucap sang pastor.

"Aniyo. Bisakah kami menggunakan gereja ini?" Tanya Luhan meyakinkan.

"kapan tepatnya?"

"Seminggu dari sekarang pukul 8 pagi." Jawab Luhan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Dio.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat dulu apakah hari itu kosong atau tidak." Ucap sang pastor membalika badannya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"Hari itu kosong, sebuah keberuntungan bagi kalian, kalian bisa menggunakan gereja ini." Ucap sang pastor.

"Yes!" Luhan dan Dio ber-highfive-ria. Setelah memastikan semuanya Luhan dan Diopun berpamitan.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Dio.

"Kita mencari gaun." Jawab Luhan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan tiba – tiba saja senyuman kemenangan kembali terpancar di wajah mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah butik yang menjual baju pernikahan. Luhan dan Dio pun keluar dari mobil dan dengan segera memasuki butik itu.

"Oh dear…" Gumam Luhan saat melihat deretan indah gaun pernikahan disana. Luhan dan Dio saling memandang dan tak lama kemudian mereka melesat ke arah yang berbeda untuk mencari lama kemudian mereka sudah memilih sekirangan 10 baju bernuansa putih gading untuk dipakai Baekhyun nanti. Luhan dan Dio menjajarkan kesepuluh baju itu dihadapan mereka. Luhan dan Dio ditemani oleh seorang pegawai yang menemani mereka.

"Jadi menurutmu yang mana?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan baju itu.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung." Timpal Dio. Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan dan kembali berpikir.

"Boleh saya sarankan?" tanya sang pegawai.

"Oh tentu." Ucap Luhan membalas senyuman sang pegawai.

"Saya mengajurkan untuk memilih yang ini." Ucang sang pegawai sambil membawa sebuah gaun selutut yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh siapapun yang memakainya. Tidak hanya itu gaun ini juga akan memperlihatkan separuh dari punggung kita jika memakainya.

"Ini keluaran terbaru dan hanya ada satu – satunya. Ini cocok untuk dipakai saat resepsi pernikahan. Dan…" Sang pegawai itu berjalan ke arah kanan dan membawa sebuah jas yang serasi dengan gaun yang ada ditangannya.

"Ini adalah pasangannya. Serasi bukan?" Tanya sang pegawai. Luhan dan Dio diam, sibuk dengan pikirkannya masing – masing tapi tak lama kemudian mereka berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Kami memilih yang itu." Ucap Dio dan Luhan bersamaan. Sang pegawai terlonjak kaget saat Dio dan Luhan sedikit berteriak didepannya.

"Em, apakah ada heel yang cocok dengan gaun ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengigit jarinya dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari heel yang cocok di deretan heel yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja ada, tunggu sebentar biar saya ambilkan." Ucap sang pegawai melesat menuju rak sepatu. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawakan sebuah highheel yang cukup tinggi. Dio dan Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Menurut saya ini yang paling cocok untuk digunakan bersama gaun ini. Bagaimana?" Tanya sang pegawai.

"Tentu saja, ini terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Luhan mengangguk. Sang pegawai pun membawa sepatu, gaun dan jas itu ke kasir.

"Apakah ukuran badan Baekhun sesuai?"Tanya Dio.

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun memiliki badan yang bagus, mungkin badannya hanya sedikit lebih kecil dariku." Jawab Luhan.

"Baguslah, karna aku tidak mau kalau harus menggantikkan gaun itu. Kau tau? Andai saja aku yang akan menikah saat ini, aku tidak akan mau menggantikan gaun itu sekali pun gaun itu tidak muat." Ucap Dio sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi tunggu! Tidakah kita melewatkan suatu hal?" tanya Dio. Mereka kembali saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang kita lupakan?" Tanya Luhan. Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tidakah kita juga perlu gaun?" Luhan membelalakan matanya. Hampir saja dia lupa akan hal satu itu. Dan tak lama kemudian dua yeoja itu pun sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing. Satu jam penuh mereka habiskan untuk memilih gaun yang akan mereka kenakan. Luhan memilih sebuah gaun yang terbuat dari sutra lembut yang jatuh sampai tumitnya. Gaun indah berwarna soft purple itu memiliki kerah berbetuk v yang jatuh memperlihatkan dadanya yang berisi.

Sedangkan Dio memilih gaun selutut berwarna coklat tua yang tenang yang menyapu lantai dengan model kerah jatuh yang akan menggoda iman seorang Kai.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan gaun itu?" Tanya Luhan memandang Dio yang tengah mencoba gaun yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Wae? Apa ini telihat aneh padaku?" Tanya Dio sambil memutar – mutar tubuhnya menghadap kaca.

"Tidak, hanya saja bagian dadamu terlihat jelas. Bukankah itu akan membuat Kai 'tidak bisa diam'?" Tanya Luhan. Dio hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sengaja ingin mengerjainya. Tidak salahkan jika kali ini aku yang menggodanya?" Ucap Dio sambil berpose segenit mungkin didepan cermin. Luhan memutar bola matanya, dan kembali menatap dirinya dicermin.

Saat sore menjelang barulah kedua yeoja itu kembali ke rumah Luhan dengan belanjaan yang tentu saja menumpuk dibagasi mobil. Mereka mengigit bibir saat mereka sadar kalau barang yang sudah mereka beli terlalu banyak.

"Seharunya kita tidak usah membeli sebanyak ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu paparbag dari bagasi.

"Benar, seharunya aku membawa Kai dan kau membawa Sehun agar bisa mengendalikan kita." Ucap Dio sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Luhan dengan menenteng beberapa paperbag di kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Luhan. Mereka masuk kedalam yang langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Semua yang ada di sana terlihat sangat sibuk. Walau pestanya masih akan digelar satu minggu lagi tapi Luhan dan semua maid yang ada disana sudah mulai mempersiapkan semua hal untuk membuat pesta.

"Baekkie… lihatlah aku membelikan gaun bagus untukmu." Ucap Luhan dengan semangatnya.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung membantu Luhan membawa paparbagnya sedangkan Xiumin membantu Dio.

"Ne. chamkamanayo." Ucap Luhan sambil mencari gaun itu di salah satu paparbag yang berjajar di meja.

"Bukalah." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan kotak besar dengan pita berwarna pink diatasnya.

"Oh aku hampir lupa. Ini untuk Xiumin." Ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan kotak yang berukuran sama pada Xiumin.

Kedua maid itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka membuka kotak itu. Dan saat tutup kotak itu terbuka kedua bola mata Baekhyun dan Xiumin hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya.

Gaun yang ada ditangan mereka terlihat telalu memewah dan mereka berdua harus berfikir dua kali untuk menggunakan baju ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian tidak suka dengan gaunnya?" Tanya Dio saat mendapati Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak berkata apapun.

"Aniyo aku hanya kaget. Apa kita akan benar – benar menggunakan gaun ini?" Tanya Baekhyun disambut dengan anggukan oleh Xiumin.

"Tentu saja, kalian pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun itu." Jawab Luhan.

"Tapi ini terlalu…."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Dio dan Aku sudah sepakat akan membuat kalian berdua terlihat sangat cantik di pernikahan nanti." Potong Luhan saat Xiumin ingin bicara.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun mengangguk dan menerima gaun dan heels itu.

.

.

.

Semua persiapan sudah hampir selesai. Baekhyun bahakan sudah disuruh untuk berhenti bekerja oleh Luhan. Tidak hanya Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol juga. Luhan menyuruh pasangan itu untuk membeli cincin pernikahan mereka, karna sejauh ini sepertinya hanya benda itu yang belum ada.

"Sebenarnya… kami sudah memiliki cincin pernikahan." Ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Jeongmal? Kapan kalian membelinya?" Tanya Luhan.

"em. Benarnya ini adalah peninggalan dari ayah dan ibu angkatku." Jelas Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan beludru yang melapisi permukaannya. Luhan membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sepasang cincin disana. Memang modelnya sangatlah lama tapi dibalik itu menyimpan sebuah keindahan tersidiri bagi siapapun yang memakainya.

"Omona. Ini cantik sekali yeollie, cocok jika dipakai oleh Baekhyun." Komentar Luhan. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menampilkan senyuman khasnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya hanya tertunduk malu dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergilah jalan – jalan atau melakukan perawatan, apa sajalah asal jangan bekerja." Ucap Luhan sambil mendorong mereka berdua menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi…"

"Sttt. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kanjja." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menyerah mereka keluar dan berkeliling kota Seoul berdua. _Em… romantis sekali. _Pikir Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari H pun tiba, Baekhyun memasang wajah pucatnya saat pagi – pagi Luhan membangunkannya. Dia terlihat sangat gugup saat Luhan dan Dio membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi Luhan untuk didandani.

"Tenangkan dirimu Baekkie." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap – usap pelan bahu Baekyun.

"Oh… Luhan. Tolong aku. Aku gugup." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Sttt. Tenang saja, hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Percaya padaku." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun membuka wajahnya dan membiarkan Luhan mulai mempermak wajahnya. Tiba – tiba saja Dio masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang luas itu.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Luhan saat Dio masuk.

"Mereka sudah siap. Kai terlihat sangat tampan." Ucap Dio sambil mengigit bibirnya girang. "Oh… tenang saja, Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat tampan. Kamu harus melihatnya nanti." Ucap Dio saat melihat Baekhyun melirik kearahnya.

"Baguslah, Dio-ah. Bisa kamu bantu aku menata rambutnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Dio langsung bergegas mendakati Baekhyun dan mulai menata rambut yeoja itu. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya cemas. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku bercermin?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dan Dio yang sedang sibuk mempermak wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja." Jawab Dio tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun kecewa.

"Setiap pengantin wanita tidak dianjurkan menatap dirinya sendiri saat didandani." Jelas Luhan. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyerah. Dia lebih memilih bungkam dan terus bedoa agar acara hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Hampir 30 menit waktu berlalu dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai dimake up. TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu terdengar membuat ke tiga orang disana mendongak bersamaa.

"Nugu?" Tanya Dio.

"Ini aku, Sehun. Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun.

"Biar aku yang membuka." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan membelalakan matanya saat melihat Sehun dengan Jas hitam dan dasi yang sudah terpasang rapi dilehernya, sekarang Sehun terlihat semakin sempurna dimata Luhan.

"Hari ini Chanyeol yang lebih tampan." Ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Ekhem." Luhan berdeham pelan dan mengelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi dimana dia?" Tanya Luhan.

"Em… dia sudah berangkat menuju gereja aku yang akan mengantarkan kalian. Apa semua sudah siap?"

Tanya Sehun sambil mendongakan kepalannya kedalam.

"Jadi Kau sudah berangkat?" Tanya Dio. "Dia sudah pergi duluan bersama Chanyeol dan beberapa maid." Jelas Sehun. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk didalam sambil menatapnya.

"Kau cantik sekali Baekhyun-sii. Chanyeol pasti akan terpesona padamu." Puji Sehun.

"Gomawo. Ini karna Luhan dan Dio." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersipun.

"Kau memang berbakat." Ucap Sehun sambil mencubit hidung Luhan gemas.

"Aish… sudah kamu tunggu saja dibawah aku dan Dio saja belum berdandan." Ucap Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun agar keluar.

"_So_... Tinggal ini." Ucap Dio sambil mengambil gaun dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sementara kamu memakai gaun ini, kita akan berdandan." Ucap Dio seraya mengambil semua alat make up keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, dia juga membantu Dio membawa alat – alat make up.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menguci kamar mandi. Dia menatap gaun yang pernah dipakainya saat bertunangan itu. _Tidak akan lama lagi aku akan menyandang sebagai nyonya Park. _ Gumamnya pelan seraya mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun yang sudah disiapkan Dio. Setelah gaun itu terpasang ditubuhnya Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata disana sudah ada Luhan yang tengah memakai heel sedangkan Dio yang sedang mengoleskan lipstik dibibirnya. Baekhyun berdecak kagum saat melihat Luhan dan Dio dalam balutan gaun, mereka terlihat sangat cantik. Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau dirinya hari ini akan menjadi wanita tercantik jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan dan Dio.

"Jadi untuk apa aku berdandan dan memakai highheels setinggi ini jika disini ada kalian." Ujar Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Dio mendongak kearahnya.

"ne?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kalian terlihat sangat cantik. Jadi untuk apa kalian harus repot mendadaniku? Kalian pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kamu akan menjadi ratu hari ini. Percayalah, semua orang yang didandani oleh kita berdua pasti akan terlihat mengagumkan." Jelas Dio.

"Jadi sekarag kita berangkat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat pengantin tanpa memakai alas kaki." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang highheelsnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan jika menggunakan ini…" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bukan tidak bisa, kamu yang tidak biasa." Sela Luhan. Dio menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat, dia mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi pendek yang ada disana dan memakaikan sepatunya.

"Kita masih memiliki beberapa menit lagi sebelum acara dimulai. Jadi masih ada waktu untuk latihan." Jelas Dio. Luhan mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua tak mengerti.

"Sekarang kamu harus latihan berjalan menggunakan heels itu." Ucap Luhan sambil membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"langkahkan kedua kakimu perlahan." Baekhyun kesulitan untuk melangkah akhirnya dia terlihat sedang menyeret kakinya.

"Bukan begitu. Perhatikan aku." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan didepan Baekhyun dengan heels yang sudah menempel dikakinya. Baekhyunpun mulai kembali mencoba berjalan. Hampir 10 menit mereka habiskan untuk melatih Baekhyun berjalan dengan heelsnya.

"Percayalah kamu akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Dio sambil mengelus tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Sekarang kita harus berangkat atau semua akan terlambar." Ujar Luhan. Mereka semua mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"_Let me first._" Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mendahului. Dio memuta bola matanya, malas. Luhan menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Membuat hetakan – hentakan sepatunya mengalun dengan indah. Sehun yang sedang menunggu dibawah, langsung berdiri da menghadap kerah tangga. Untuk sesaat mata Sehun membelalak kaget saat melihat Luhan dalam balutan gaun yang indah dengan make up simple yang membuatnya semakin menawan. Luhan memekik kegirangan saat berhasil membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya, tapi sayang, namja itu langsung bisa mengontrol dirinya dan menampilkan senyuman khas seperti biasa. Luhan turun dari tangga dan berjalan kedepan Sehun

"_How?_" Tanya Luhan sambil memutar – mutar tubuhnya didepan Sehun.

"_Beautiful as always._" Jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum muram mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Trims." Ucap Luhan kemudian membalikan badannya menatap Dio dan Baekhyun yang turun dari tangga. Terlihat kalau Baekhyun masih kaku dengan highheelsnya.

"Jadi? Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Sang yeoja menatap Dio dan Baekhyun sekilas kemudian mengangguk.

Merekapun langsung pergi menuju ke gereja.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di gereja. Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikannya. "Tenangkan dirimu. Baekhyun ingat disana ada Chanyeol yang sedang menunggumu." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Luhan menatapnya tak yakin dan memberikan sebuket bunga.

"aku akan masuk duluan." Ucap Dio sambil memebenarkan gaunnya. Dia membawa sebuket bunga yang lebih kecil dari milik Baekhyun saat tepat berada didepan gereja Dio membalikan badannya menatap Baekhyun.

"Hitung sampai 10 baru kamu mengikutiku. Dan… tenang saja hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar." Ucap Dio dengan sebuah senyuman manis pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Dia mengangguk. "Baik. Aku siap."

Dengan itu Dio pun masuk membuka kedua pintu gereja. Semua yang ada didalam menatap kearahnya. Termasuk Kai. Sempat, untuk sesaat, ujung matanya menangkap ekspresi Kai yang terkejut. Tapi Dio sadar ini bukan saatnya untuk memekik kegirangan.

Sebuah lantunan musik pernikahan menggema saat Baekhyun masuk, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Satu hal yang pertama kali dia cari adalah Chanyeol. Dan tak lama kemudian matanya sudah bisa menangkap namja tinggi didepan sana, sedang menunggu dirinya diatas latar untuk mengucapkan janji setia dihadapan tuhan. Kakinya bergerak dengan ringannya walau tadi dia sempat mengalami kesulitan, tapi entah kenapa sat dia menatap Chanyeol, semuanya terlihat sangat mudah. Luhan mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan membawa kotak cincin sedangkan Sehun di deretan kursi paling belakang bersama Kai.

Baekhyun sudah berada di atas latar, tangannya sudah berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Pastor mulai membaca deretan kata – kata yang akan mengikat janji mereka. "Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk merasakan keindahan penikahan…" Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, menyalurkan kalau hari ini dia begitu bahagia.

"…Telah mempertemukan mereka ialah cinta dan persahabatan juga kasih sayang yang mereka berikan" Mereka masih saling bertatapan dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari manik – manik mereka beruda. 'Saya bersedia' sudah terucap dari bibir mereka berdua yang berarti mereka sudah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang tak lain adalah pernikahan.

"…Bahagia selamanya. Boleh saya minta cincinnya?" Ucap Sang pastor sambil melirik kearah Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari altar.

Luhan datang membawakan cincin itu dan memberikanya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Selamat." Bisik Luhan pelan disambut dengan anggukan oleh pasangan suami istri baru ini. Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Bakehyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sekarang saya mentatakan kalian sebagai suampi istri. Silahkah pasangan boleh berciuman." Ucap Sang pastor. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang sudah bersemu. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan Chu~

Bibir merekapun bertemu dalam sebuah kebagagiaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka rasakan. Rius tepuk tangan dari beberapa maid tak ketinggalak Luhan, Sehun, Dio dan Kai pun ikut bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol menarik lepas ciumannya dan berujar pelan. "you're mine." Membuat Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya karna malu.

Mereka menghadap kearah semua orang yang menyaksikan hari bersejarah mereka dan memberikan senyumnya. Luhan yang pertama kali memeluk mereka dan mengucapkan selamat.

.

.

.

Acara berpindah tempat menjadi di kediaman Luhan. Mereka menyelenggarakan pesta kecil disana. Hanya ada maid dan beberapa orang yang sempat dikenal Baekhyun atau pun Chanyeol yang menghadiri acara itu. Halaman belakang Luhan yang cukup besar bisa menampung semua orang yang ada disana. Lagu berganti dengan alulan musik tango. Sehun menyinggungkan senyumannya. Dia menarik Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ingatkah kamu? Aku penah mengatakan kalau akan mengajakmu berdansa dan akan membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian." Bisik Sehun sambil merapatkah tubuhnya pada Luhan.

"Ta-tapi aku…"

"Stt… ikuti alunan lagunya dan…" Sehun menat kearah mata Luhan dengan dalam. "… percayalah padaku." Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Mereka mulai menari – nari pelan kekiri dan kekanan. Luhan terlihat tidak biasa dengan dansa tango seperti ini. Tapi Sehun mengimbanginya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan sangat baik. Lama kelamaan Luhan menikmatinya dan mengimbangi gerakan Sehun.

Tak sengaja orang – orang menatap mereka melalui kaca. Beberapa maid terkesima. Mereka masuk kedalam dan mulai melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang berdansa tango. Dan beberapa menit kemudian banyak maid yang menyaksikan mereka. Kai dan Dio bahkan ada disalah satu sudut ruangan menatap couple itu.

"Sehunnie… semua orang memperhatikan kita." Bisik Luhan tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Bukankah itu tujuannya? Membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian?" tanya Sehun. Luhan meliukan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat. Kembali berdansa besama Sehun.

"tapi tidak disini. Didepan semua maid. Lagi pula ini adalah acara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan kita berdua."

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan." Ucap Sehun, Luhan menghambuskan nafas panjang. Memang sulit jika harus berdebat dengan Sehun karna pasti dan akan selalu dia yang kalah.

Tak lama kemudian lagupun berhenti. Luhan berada dipelukan Sehun dengan tangan sang namja yang ada dipinggannya. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema membuat mereka membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"kalian hebat." Ucap Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi asik memperhatikan.

"Mianhae, seharunya kamu yang berdansa bukan kita." Ucap Luhan.

"Aniyo. Ini bukan salahmu, aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya jadi aku yakin aku dan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa berdansa seperti kalian." Jawab Baekhyun.

"WOW! Kalian hebat." Seru Kai di ujung ruangan. Luhan mendelik sedangkan Sehun memperlihatkan senyumannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat eksprsi Luhan, sedangkan maid yang lainnya kembali ke kebun belakang

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, pesta sudah selesai. Baekhyun tengah duduk sambil menyandaarkan kepalanya di bahu jok mobil. Luhan menyuruh mereka mendatangi sebuah alamat. Dia bilang itu adalah hadiah darinya dan Sehun atas pernikahan mereka berdua. Tak lama mereka sampai disebuah gedung apartemen bertingkat. Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun, membangunkan yeoja itu. Bakehyun mengerjap dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap kedepannya.

"Apartemen." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apartemen?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namja itu menaikan bahunya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Ini, Luhan memberikan kita kunci." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan kunci itu pada Chanyeol. Disana ada sebuah tulisan 1258B.

"Apa kita harus mengunjungi apartemen bernomor 1258B?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Luhan yang menyuruh kita datang kesini." Jawab Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kamar itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Semerbak harum bunga mawar memenuhi seantero ruangan. Baekhyun menelusuri apartemen yang cukup besar ini. Dia membuka sebuah pintu yang ada disana dan mendongakan kepalanya. Dia membelalak kaget dan membuka lebar pintu itu. Disana adalah sebuah kamar dimana banyak sekali kelopak bunga mawar yang berserakan dilantai maupun kasur. Tidak hanya itu disana ada beberapa lilin beraroma terapi yang membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya menjadi tenang. Chanyeol ikut menatap apa yang dilihat Baekhyun dan dia juga membelalakan matanya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang berada di kasur. Chanyeol membaca surat itu dan membelalakan matanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menyondorkan surat itu.

_Apartemen ini untuk kalian. Aku dan Sehun sudah memutuskan kalau kami ingin menghadiahkan apatemen ini pada kalian. Oh… tenang saja soal umma dan appa. Mereka tidak akan mengetahui apapun tentang kalian. Aku bisa jamin itu^^ _

_Oh ya, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar itu untuk kalian. Hehehe… semoga malam pertama kalian menyenangkan^^ _

Baekhyun membelakan matanya saat membaca surat itu. Jadi hari ini… dia dan Chanyeol…

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Berjalan dengan serukah? Atau membosankan? Entahlah. Biarkan para readers yang menilai~**

**Author minta maaf karna baru bisa upload lagi. Tadinya author itu mau hiatus untuk sementara karna author sibuk dengan perisapan buat olimpiade. Mianhae~ **

**Tapi saat author baca review dari kalian author ga tega kalau kalian nunggu author sampe beres olimpiade. Karna author ngerti menunggu itu menyebalkan. Jadi disela – sela waktu author suka nyempetin diri buat nulis^^ mianhae kalau ceritanya jadi ga menarik atau membosankan. Author akan mencoba membuat yang lebih menarik deh^^**

**Makasih buat semua yang review dan masih mau menunggu ff abal ini. Buat yang belum review. Mohon reviewnya^^**

**Balasan Review : **

**Tiikaaa : **Kya! Sembur aer *loh

Asik juga. Kita punya ade baruuuu~

Huaaa… jangan bicara hal itu. Hisk… author sakit waktu liatnya *lebai*

Em…? Gimana ya? Liat nanti aja deh~ ehehee **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**OhXiFa : **em… gimana dong ya? Liat nanti aja *sok banget*

Sip^^** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **Gomawo Chingu^^ Em… liat nanti aja deh ya^^v

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Aesoo78 : **gomawo^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**NegaChoi : **Annyeong^^

Gwechana. Author mau berterima kasih karna udah mau baca ff abal ini^^

Hahaa.. Ne~ (mungkin) *loh **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Sari2min : **Gomawo chingu^^

Jeongmal?

Hihih^^

Biasa, KaiSoo itu kan…. *diliatin appa Kai~ bungkam seketika*

Wahahahaa… readers yang lain ga suka, chingu kok suka? *Bagus!* Lol

Masa Luhan hamil anak supirnya -_-v

Iya sama kaya appa Kai yang banyak selingkuhannya -.-

Gimana nanti aja deh chingu^^v

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

** : **gomawo^^

Hihih^^ siapa dulu authornya~ (authorka yadong akut)

Salam kenal juga chingu^^

Tapi apapun bisa terjadi di FF ini, sekalipun Sehun koprol dari korea sampe indonesia,

Jika author mau Luhan sama Suho, pasti jadi *ketawa evil*

Hehehe^^ Ne~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Jung Hey Min : ** Nah loh~ itu sama saja. Kekeke~

Gimana nanti aja deh chingu^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Baby reindeer : **ditularin Kai *dihajar appa Kai*

Em… gimana nanti aja deh~

Ne~ gomawo chingu^^

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Pah : **CHINGUUUU^^ aish… kangen deh~ *apa deh*

Iya nih kemaren author masih sakit, tapi sekarang udah sembuh kok^^

Gomawo chingu^^

Ini karna author ga cek ulang, ditambah mata author yang lagi ga fokus jadi aja typo yang udah banyak makin bertebaran~

Klo di skip di tendang reades lain chingu._.v

MWO? Kenapa dibaca? *dosa tanggung sendiri*

Sip. ChanBaek nya udah nikah tuh, Next Chap kayaknya NC mereka.

Lay bisa sama Kris *diwushu Tao*

Gimana nanti aja deh chingu~ giman alur yang membawa diriku *apa deh*

BUATNYA? Wahhh… rahasia dong~ pokonya pas bikin itu… ah~ (di cipokin oppa kris) *mulai yadongnya*

Siapa dulu yang bikinnya *Terus aja~*

Udahhhhhhh! Sehun bikin melintir gila deh~

Gomawo Chingu^^

Sip^^ *Tangkep Oppa Kris* **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hani : **Gomawo^^ *eh

Ne^^

Gomawo Chingu^^

Emm… lihatlah di chapter selanjutnya~

Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**0312luLuEXOticS :** asekkk… bisa ber-yadong-ria lagi! *kya

Wae? Ga apa – apa kan jadi Sehun menggalau *LOL*

Emmm~ gimana nanti aja deh. Liat di chap depan ya^^** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Dianaanisti1 : **kurang panjang? Padahal author yang bikinnya berhari – hari loh~ cius~

Eheheh^^ mianhae chingu^^v

NADO SARANGHAE CHINGUUU^^

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Xiao Hun Han : **Annyeong chingu^^ makasih loh udah menyebarkan ff ini pada temen2nya chingu^^

Author sangat berterima kasih sekali^^

Aku bukan ke banjiran tapi lagi sakit aja chingu~ katanya lagi musim sakit dan itu tertimpa padaku~

Gomawo karna mau setia nungguin^^

Kan sengaja, jadi Luhan itu sukanya yang lembut engga kayak KaiSoo yang main kasar dan nafsu gila. Wohuuuuu~

Kenapa? Ga apa – apa ya? Sekali – kali gitu~ jadi Sehunnie bergalau ria. Ahaha *ketawa evi*

Em… gimana dong ya? Em… liat aja di chap2 depan^^v

Ne. gomawo chingu^^** Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Ohristi95 : **EMANG! Author kan yadong tingkat dewa ~

Kan Kai yang menularkan semua virus pervert itu~ *ditimpuk sukoi*

Author tidak akan memisahkan hunhan hanya membuat Luhan hamil *ketawa evil*

Em? Gimana ya? Author maunya gitu? *sumpah authornya ketularan evil Sehun*

Liat di chap depan aja ya^^

Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**LULU97 :** ah… temennya Xiao Hun Han ya? Wah… gomawo loh karna mau baca^^

Sip Sip^^ kan sengaja dibuat so sweet karna Luhan emang suka yang sweet gimana gitu~ *sotoi*

Ne chingu^^ gomawo~ eheheh^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Riskyu : **jeongmal?^^

Nanti aku buat chapter dimana semua couple NC-an gimana? *yadong tingkat dewa abis*

Buat konfilk HunHan chingu liat aja deh di chap2 depan^^v

Ne. gomawo chingu^^

Eheheh^^ engga kok Kris Oppa selalu setia mendapingiku *asaa~

Fighting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Kyumin 137241 : **Ciaaaahhhhh~ ehehe

Hahaha. Jeongmal?

Sepertinya iya ._. author pun ikut tertular virus appa Kkamjong item itu~

Aku jago bikin ff yadong kan diajarain appa Kai *digampar*

Author memang lagi bikin FF HunHan sama KaiSoo GS yang berbau crime gitu~ nanti liat aja deh klo author udah post^^

Ne^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**SaranghaeHunHan : **Aigo~ chingu mianhae karna author lama sekali updatenya ._.v

Omo ._. arraseoo~ *wajah ciut*

Tapi kalau authornya lagi jahat author ga bisa jamin lih *beneran di gorok sama piso*

*kabur*bercanda deh chingu^^v

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**BBCnindy : ***ditendang umma Dio* *apa deh*

Ahaha.. ga nahan karna mereka couple teerrrrr yadong~

Ehehe^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Saranghaebyunbaek : **Ne^^

Itu mereka udah menikah~

Gomawo chingu^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Chanchan : **em… gimana ya? Ya? Ya? Liat nanti aja deh chingu^^

Engga kok~ author engga akan marah pada readers yang mau ngasih inspirasi dan pemikirannya buat ff ini^^

Sip^^ bikin sequel? Boleh juga. Gimana nanti deh~

Ne! Jjang! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Myjongie : **Ne~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**RiyoungSuhoWife : **kalo anak suho? Setujukah chingu?

Nanti aku tanyain dulu sama Sehunnya~ soal itu masih rahasia chingu^^

Sip^^ hwaiting! **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Han young : **umma agresif karna appa Kai yang mancing -_-v

Engga kok ini sudah sembuh tapi lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan, belum lagi persiapan buat ikutan olimpiade~ gomawo chingu^^

Setuju? Oke~ kita liat nanti~ bisa jadi author pake konflik itu atau engga~

Gimana klo engga bersatu? Sehun sana yeoja lain dan Luhan sama namja lain ? *ketawa evil*

Hamil lagi? Tar tanya umma dulu deh~ takutnya dia sama appa masih mau NC-an kalau mereka hamilkan engga bisa NC-an *yadong kumat*

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Rinda : **gimana ya? Ya? Ya? Ya~ liat nanti di chap depan aja deh chingu^^

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Istrinya Sehun : **engga akan bunuh diri tapi pergi ke author *plak* ehehe^^v

**Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Chen clouds : ** jeongmal?

Gomawo chingu^^

Hihihi. Engga kok. Masih ada yang lebih daebak dari author~

Hamil dua – duanya? Em~ tapi mereka belum nikah. KaiSoo engga apa – apa kalau hamil gimana dengan HunHan? Pati orang tua Luhan ngamuk~

Sip^^ ada kok judulnya This Is Our Story~ cuman engga ada NC-nya~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hami : ***ikut tepuk tangan* *apa deh*

Ehehe^^ Ne~

Anak Sehun? Kalo anak namja lain gimana?

Pay pay~ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Hisayuchi : **saya juga ikut terharu. Ahirnya appa dan umma yang yadong itu kembali NCan~

Gomawo^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Salmon : **gomawo chigu^^v ehehehee

Jeongmal? Gomapta^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Gembul : **Jeongmal? Sama? Apa karna ini ff GS juga? Padahal aku ngerasa kalau ini tuh agak berbeda jauh sama ff itu chingu^^ tapi ga tau deh~ aku engga bisa nilai karya buatan aku sendiri, kayaknya engga asik gima gitu^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**

**Devinatan98 : **belum chingu^^ kemarin memang aku buat banyak Kaido-nya karna HunHannya baru akan benar- benar di tonjolkan di chap – chap depan~

Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca. Jangan Lupa review lagi ya~**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M **

**Chapter : 14/?**

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya sendiri saat membaca surat itu. Sungguh dia melupakan hal ini. Dia tidak ingat harus selalu ada malam pertama disetiap pernikahan, _well…_ sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, hanya saja, haruskan malam ini mereka melakukannya?

"Ekhem." Chanyeol berdeham cukup keras membuat Baekhyun mengerjap dan menatap kearahnya.

"kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memucat tiba – tiba. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya otomatis Baekhyun sedikit melangkah mundur tapi sayang tangan Chanyeol yang panjang menangkap bahunya dan menatap Baekhyun dari dekat. Sungguh! Jantung Baekhun berdetak lebih kencang. Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

"Gwechana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Kamu tidak merasa pusing atau lelah? Kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"N-nan G-gwechana." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan melakukannya malam ini. Aku tau kau sangat lelah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Sekarang cepat mandi, kalau tidak aku yang akan memandikanmu." Canda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melangkah mundur.

"Haha… ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Chanyeol kembali mengusap rambut Bakhyun dan berjalan menjauhi yeoja itu. Chanyeol mengambilkan handuk untuk Baekhyun.

"Cepat mandi." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memasuki kamar mandi yang ada disana. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar itu. Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat dia menemukan sepucuk surat yang terselip di balik bantal.

"_Aku tau Baekhyun tidak akan siap hari ini, tapi tenang saja, kalian masih bisa tinggal di apartemen itu selama seminggu. Gunakan waktumu sebaik – baiknya. _

Chanyeol yakin kalau Luhan yang menuliskan hal itu. Dia melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya pada tempat sampah, Chanyeol tidak mau kalau Baekhyun melihat kertas itu dan kembali menampakan wajah pucatnya. Chanyeol menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Untung menghilangkan kebosanannya, Chanyeol menyalakan televisi dan menonton beberapa acara yang sedang berlangsung disana.

Tak lama kemudian suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Chanyeol mendongak kearah kamar mandi dan menemukan Baekhyun menatap kearahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol karna Baekhyun yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Em… Yeollie, aku lupa membawa piyama." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi? Apa aku harus mencarikan piama untumu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng dan keluar dengan gaun yang dipakainya tadi. Chanyeol harus membelalakan matanya saat Baekhyun keluar dengan gaun yang melekat ditubuhnya dan butiran air yang masih menempel di rambut gelapnya itu.

"Em…" Bakehyun meremas kedua tangannya terlihat gugup dan menyikapkan rambut basahnya.

"Aku harus mencari piyama." Ucap Baekhyun menunduk sambil berjalan menuju lemari yang ada disana. Chanyeol tak menjawab namja itu hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol kembali meneguk salivanya sendiri saat dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun yang selam aini tersembunyi kita terlihat dengan jelas. _Tubuh yang bagus_. Ujar Chanyeol dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun yang tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu cepat – cepat memilih piyama yang ada di lemari dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali keluar.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun kembali keluar. Baekhyun terlihat sangat ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"E-em… aku tak yakin akan mengatakannya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol bangkit dari kasur dan menghampir Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol. Sang namja melangkah mundur dan menatap Baekhyun. Binggo! Sepertinya dia tau apa yang terjadi disini.

"Kau kesulitan melepaskan gaunmu?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang kaget langsung menatapnya. Yeoja itupun mengangguk pelan dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari tadi. Aku bisa membantumu." Baekhyun tersenyum ragu dan membalikan badannya. Chanyeol menatap resleting yang cukup panjang itu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan resleting itu. Dia meneguk salivanya saat menatap punggung mulus Baekhyun. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengernyitkan dahi. Baekhyun langsung membalikan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memakai…" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke dada Baekhyun membuat sang yeoja mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Ani, Luhan tidak mengijinkanku untuk memakainya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa alasannya karna aku sendiri tak tau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mundur menuju kamar mandi. Tapi Chanyeol menatap dan berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun terus mundur dan sialnya badannya membentur tembok yang berada disamping pintu. Kalau saja dia membentur pintu dia yakin bisa lepas dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol tapi jika begini apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Chanyeol tersenyum –sedikit menyeringai- dia mengurung Baekhyun diantara tubuhnya dan tembok.

"Tidak bisakah aku menyentuhmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"A-aku h-hanya t-tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Baekhyun mengepalkan genggamannya didada Chanyeol mencoba mendorong pelan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa memulainya jika kamu tidak bisa memulainya." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik tak kentara. Saat Chanyeol berujar hal itu.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin merapatkan dirinya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat bibir Chanyeol dengan perlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi memerangkap Baekhyun sekarang sudah berpindah memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mendorong yeoja itu pelan semakin merapat ke dinding. 33

"Akhhh…" Chanyeol mengigit bibir Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu membuka mulutnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol melesakan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Baekhyun membuat sang yeoja semakin bergetar. Tangan Chanyeol semakin menjadi – jadi. Sekarang kedua tangan itu sudah berada di pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan mulai mengusapnya memberikan sengatan – sengatan kecil untuk sang yeoja.

"Eungghhh…" desah Baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman Chanyeol. Namja itu menekan – nekan lidahnya pada lidah Baekhyun mengajaknya bertarung. Baekhyun yang sudah pasrah mendorong lidah Chanyeol kuat mencoba membalasnnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dalam ciumannya dan semakin gencar melakukan kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun itu.

**~My Wishes~**

Tanpa Baekhyun sadar tanga besar Chanyeol mulai menelusuri punggungnya yang terekspos. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuat sengatan – sengatan kecil dirasakan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berusaja melepaskan ciumannya tapi Chanyeol melah merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menekan punggung Baekhyun membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Tangan Baekhyun yang gemetaran meremas pelan kerah Chanyeol dan terus membalas kecupan – kecupan yang dilayangkan namja itu. Tangan Chanyeol mulai menurunkan resleting gaun Baekhyun yang tadi sempat dibukanya. Chanyeol terus menurunkan resleting itu sampai pangkal pinggang.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya saat merasa kalau Baekhyun mulai kebahabisan oksigen. Baekhyun lansung mengambil napas dengan cepat, memasukan oksigen kedalam paru – parunya. Chanyeol yang menatapnya semakin gemas, bagaimana tidak? Wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu merah dengan tetesa saliva disudut bibirnya, belum lagi bagian selangka sampai punggungnya terlihat.

Baekhyun yang baru sadar diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol langsung menatap namja itu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Kamu terlihat sangat menggairahkan sayang~" Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun blushing sempurna. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan mulai menurunkan gaun Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol mengerti, mungkin Baekhyun sangat malu dan itu caranya untuk menutupinya.

Baekhyun mendesah tak kala Chanyeol menurunkan gaunnya. Merasa kesempatan Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya mengklaim semua yang ada disana. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan karna ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol

**~My Wishes~**

Kini Baekhyun sudah naked, hanya sebuah underware yang menutup bagian bawahannya. Chanyeol yang sadar kalau kondisi mereka yang sedang berdiri sama sekali tidak nyaman. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautannya menuju ranjang. Dengan sangat hati – hati Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun diranjang. Sang yeoja yang merasa sesak mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol agar tautan mereka terlepas.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Dengcan cepat Baekhyun mengambil nafas. Bibir Chanyeol beralih menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun yang sudah sejak tadi terekspos.

"Aaaahhhh" desah Baekhyun saat bibir Chanyeol menghisap sebuah titik dilehernya.

"Ahhh… yeollih…" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghsap kuat titik itu dan membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

"Yeolliehh… jangan… disana… ah… jeballllhh…" Baekhyun mulai memohon. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memerah sempurna. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya saat Chanyeol bertanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun tapdi dia kalah cepat karna Baekhyun lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"I-itu… k-karna leher sebelah kananku sangat sensitif." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Chanyeol menarikan turunkan sebelah alisnya membuat Baekhyun was – wah.

HUP

Chanyeol menangkap kedua tanga Baekhyun dan membawa tangan itu keatas kepalanya. Chanyeol kembali menyerang leher Baekhyun dan kembali menyapukan bibirnya membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

"Aaaaahhhh aaaaahhh Yeollieehhh A-andwaehhhh" desah Baekhyun tak terkontrol tak kala Chanyeol terus mengesap titik – titik sensitif Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol yang memerangkap tangannya membuat dia tak bisa berkutik.

Baekhyun mulai meronta – ronta karna kegelian. Baekhyun terus mendesah dan terus berteriak agar Chanyeol mengentikan tindakannya. Tapi sayang namja itu menulikan pendengarannya. Bibir Chanyeol semakin turun dan terus turun sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan nipple Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah menegang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Lihatlah dia sudah menegang membuatku ingin melahapnya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "A-an….. Akhhhh…" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol menyerang nipplenya.

Chanyeol menjilat pelan nipple Baekhyun membuat sebuah sengatan yang mengantarkan sebuah kenikmatana yang belum dirasakan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Ahhhhh ohhhh nnggghhhh" desah Baekhyun semakin menjadi – jadi. Tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun berhenti berontak, hanya desahan yang mengalun indah dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang memerangkap tangan Baekhyun, sang yeoja mendesah nafas disela – sela desahannya.

"Ssshhhh ahhhhh"

**~My Wishes~**

Suara desahan memenuhi kamar apartemen itu malam ini. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah sama – sama naked diatas ranjang. Satu tangan Chanyeol mulai sedang menggoda klitoris Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu mendesah nikmat.

"Chagi~ aku akan mempersiapkanmu dulu, jika aku terlalu keras dan menyakitimu, katakan padaku arra?" Baekhyun mendesah pasrah dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol mulai memasukan telunjuknya pada miss-v Baekhyun. Sebuah rintihan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melesakan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol mendiamkan sesaat jarinya di miss-v Baekhyun. "Bergeraklah." Satu kata itu langsung membuat Chanyeol sadar dan menggerakan jarinya perlahan, sangat pelan.

"ngghhhhh ssshhhh yeollll ahhh llieehhhh" Baekhyun mendesah saat jari Chanyeol menyenggol g-spotnya.

Chanyeol menambah satu lagi jarinya membuat sebuah rintikan kembali terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Tapi tak lama kemudian rintihan itu digantikan oleh desahan nikmat saat kedua jari itu menumbuk g-spotnya.

"Ohhhhh ahhhh Yeollliihhh akhhhh" desah Baekhyun saat kembali menambahkan satu jarinya.

Chanyeol terus menerus mengubek miss-v Baekhyun. Namja itu membayangkan bagaimana jika junior nyalah yang berada disana, membuatnya Baekhyun menjerit nikmat dan meneriakan namanya. Uhh~ pemikirkan itu membuat juniornya semakin memegang.

"Yeolliehh… Cukupp…" Ucap baekhyun ditengah – tengah desahannya. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dengan perlahan. Tetapi sepelan apapun Chanyeol melakukannya tetap saja itu terasa ngilu. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dan tak sengaja matanya turun kebawah melihat sesuatu yang menegang disana. Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah sempurna.

"wae? Kau kagum dengan bentuknya?" tanya Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun. Sang yeoja menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kaget.

"A-aku… sama sekali… tidak…"

"jangan menyangkal." Sergah Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Sang yeoja kembali membelalakan matanya. "A-aku sama sekali… tidak menyangkal." Ucap Baekhyun.

"baiklah, kita lihat nanti, kalau kau mendesah dengan keras berati kau mengagumi milikku." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Belum sempat yeoja itu berkata apapun Chanyeol sudah mulai memasukan juniornya pada miss-v Baekhyun.

"EUNGHHH." Rintih Baekhyun saat dengan perlahan Chanyeol memasukan kenjantanannya. Chanyeol memasukannya dengan perlahan tapi itu tetap saja membuat Baekhyun kesakitan. Sang yeoja mencoba menahan semua rintihannya dengan mengigit bibir.

"OH!" Baekhyun terkesiap saat seluruh batang junior Chanyeol memasukinya. Sang namja memdiamkannya sesaat, mencoba untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali sampai Baekhyun yang memintanya, walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahan dengan sensasi miss-v Baekhyun yang mencengkram kuat miliknya. Sungguh! Chanyeol ingin sekali menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Bergeraklah." Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, mencoba membuat miss-v Baekhyun terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya.

"Akhhh…" beberap akali rintihan keluar dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kebawah tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Dari miss-v Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau masih perawan chagi." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhhh shhhhh" Sebuah desahan akhirnya lolos dari bibir Baekhyun tak kala junior Chanyeol menumbuk g-spotnya.

"Kauuhhh pikirhhh aku ahhh ahhh sudahhh tak ohhh perawann hahhhh?" tanya Baekhyun disela – sela desahannya. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu… maksudku… kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan pria lain sebelum aku." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya dengan siapa lagi aku akan melakukannya selain dengan suamiku. Aish… aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan memberikan seluruh diriku hanya pada suamiku, dan kau tau sendiri, kalau kita baru saja menikah." Jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewa. Tapi Chanyeol melihatnya merasa gemas. Tanpa Baekhyun sadar dengan perlahan Chanyeol menarik batang juniornya dan kemudian menyentakannya kembali.

"AHHHH!" desah Baekhyun keras saat Chanyeol kembali menumbuk g-spotnya. Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sudah merekah dan merah.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih karna kau telah memberikannya padaku." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan desahan dan lenguhan kenikmatan. "Lihatlah, kau mendesah dengan nikmatnya begitu keras, kau masih mau tidak mengakui kalau kau tertarik pada milikku?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin memerah. Chanyeol tak mendengar jawabannya dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Baekhyun semakin gila mendesah.

"Jawab aku sayang~" Chanyeol kembali berbisik tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, bahkan dia mempercepat tusukannya.

"Ahhhhh yaahhh akuhhh tertarihhhh ohhh." Ucap Baekhyun ditengah desahnnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menghentikan gerakannya membuat Baekhyun menatap namja itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi~" Goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menutup wajahnya karna blushing. "Katakan chagi~ kalau tidak…" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"K-kalau t-tidak a-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mewanti – wanti. Chanyeol tersenyum –lebih terlihat seperti seringaian sebenarnya- pada Baekhyun dan tiba tiba saja…

"AKKKHHHHH" Baekhyun kembali mendesah dengan kerasnya saat Chanyeol melesakan juniornya dengan dalam membuat g-spotnya ditumbuk dengan telak.

"Katakan sekali lagi atau aku akan terus membuatmu menjerit." Desah Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merinding dan mengigit bibirnya.

"B-baiklah… aku mengakui…" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada malu – malu. "Kau puas sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah puas denganmu chagi~" Bisik Chanyeol dan langsung menggerakan pinggulnya kembali menggenjot miss-v Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh nhhhhhh shhhhhh yeoolllliehh" desah Baekhyun.

"Teruslah mendesah namaku Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menumbuk g-spot Baekhyun.

"Nggghhhhh ahhhh di disanahhhh… lebihhhhh kerasshhhh yeolliehhh." Desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan menaikan kedua kaki Baekhyun ke bahunya. Chanyeol semakin brutal menggenjot miss-v Baekhyun. Kenikmatan terus menerjang tubuhnya. Kenikmatan membuatnya buta, dia terus menggenjot miss-v Baekhyun dan menumbuk g-spotnya tampa henti.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, matanya tertutup rapat, mulutnya sedikit menganga dengan suara desahan yang meneriakan namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya itu.

"Yeolliehhhhh arrgggg" Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasm-nya yang pertama. Peluh terlihat memenuhi tubuhnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan kegiatan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Namja itu masih menggerakan batang juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna di miss-v Baekhyun.

"Chagi~ kau takan biarkan aku bersolo bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang akan menutup mata kini kembali membukanya lagi.

"Engghh… baiklah…" Ucap Baekhyun. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalikan posisi. Tubuhnya sedikit berjingkit tak kala ujung junior Chanyeol yang sudah menegang kembali menyenggol g-spotnya.

"Ahhhhh/Ohhhh" desah mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan urusanmu." Ucap Baekhyun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat batang junior Chanyeol keluar masuk dengan sempurna di miss-vnya.

"Ohhhh… yeahhh chagiii~ seperti ituuu." Ucap Chanyeol kembali menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan miss-v Baekhyun yang meremas juniornya.

Baekhyun menurunkan badannya membuat tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuh dirinya menempel. Tak sengaja nipple mereka bergesekan membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Chanyeol yang tak sabaran membantu Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

SRETTT

BLESHH

SREETT

BLESSH

SRETTT

BLESSSH

"Ohhhhh sshhhhh ahhh yeoliehhhh… akuuuu…"

"Tungguh ahhhh" Chanyeol semakin brutal, dia bahkan mulai menggerkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah engan Baekhyun.

SRET

BLESH

SRET

BLESH

"Akhhhhh YEOLLIE." Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan orgasm-nya.

"Baekkieee argggg!" CROT! CROT! CROT! Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pun menyusul menyemburkan spermanya jauh, masuk kedalam rahim Baekhyun.

Gerakan Chanyeol mulai melambat dan agak berantakan, beberapa kali dia menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi miss-v Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya dan menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka yang naked. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang memang sudah kelelahan kedalam pelukannya.

"kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, boleh aku tidur sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hahaha." Chanyeol tertawa kemudian mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Tentu, tapi kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Chanyeol –lebih tepatnya berbisik atau bisa juga dikatakan medesah- ditelinga Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu memukul pelan dada Chanyeol, menandakan kalau dia tidak setuju dengan usulan itu.

"Ayolah… aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu lagi." Blush~ pipi Baekhyun langsung kembali memerah. Dia semakin menyembuyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun tak menjawab dia hanya menaikan bahunya sekilas.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sekarang." Mendengar ucapan itu Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol. Matanya membulat kaget dan tangannya semakin menarik selimut merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Hahaha… tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Hari ini cukup. Aku tau kau sangat lelah." Ucap Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tidak bergeming dia hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Bukanya kamu mau tidur? Atau mau melanjutkan permainan kita?" Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan rapat.

"Tidur." Jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menyecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Mereka berudapun terlelap bersama mengunjungi alam mimpi di malam pertama mereka.

**~My Wishes~**

…_.Kembali pada HunHan dan KaiSoo…._

Ke empat orang itu kini sedang berada di tengah rumah, mereka semua sudah selesai membantu para maid membersihkan rumah Luhan yang baru saja digunakan untuk pesta. Sehun dan Luhan berada dikursi yang berbeda dengan Dio dan Kai, tepatnya bersebrangan.

Beberapa maid masih ada dibelakang, membereskan beberapa hal yang memang harus dikerjakan. Dio bersandar pada bahu Kai, dia terlihat sangat lelah. Begitupula dengan Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kalian bisa istirahat disini…" Dio membelalakan mata dan menatap Luhan. Sedangkan Kai tersenyum mesum melirik Luhan dengan semangat.

"Maksudku, Dio akan tidur bersamaku sedangkan Kau dan Sehun bisa tidur dikamar tamu." Jelas Luhan membuat Dio menghembuskan nafas lega sedangkan Kai menggerutu pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Dio dimakan olehmu malam ini, tidakkah kau liat? Dio kelelahan." Gumam Luhan sambil menggeser tubuhnya semakin merapat dengan tubuh Sehun. sang namja membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Jika bukan hari ini berarti boleh?" Tanya Kai. Luhan mendengus pelan didada Sehun.

"Apakah ada yang bisa melarangmu? Aku bahkan sudah bosan melihat kau yang selalu merayu dan membujuk Dio." Cibir Luhan. Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Luhan itu.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening, hanya ada suara jam yang berdetak dan beberapa langkah kaki dari maid yang berada dibelakang rumah. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mendengar detak jantung Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat dia menyadari kalau ternyata jantung Sehun berderup dengan kencang, sama seperti miliknya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu." Ucap Sehun pelan –hampir menyerupai bisikan- pada Luhan. Sang yeoja terkekeh pelan dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun. mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang bergemuruh membuat jantungnya semakin ikut bergemuruh.

"Kau tau? Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Konyol sekali bukan?" bisik Luhan terendam didada Sehun. tapi sang namja masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan hal konyol, kau tau? Itu hal yang wajar jika kita berdekatan dengan orang yang kita cintai jantung kita kan berdetak lebih kencang." Bisik Sehun disambut anggukan oleh Luhan.

Sang yeoja mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun beberapa detik sebelum dia mencium pipi sang namja.

"aku akan tidur, ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kau juga ikut tidur." Ucap Luhan sambil bakit dari sofa. Dia menatap Dio yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan dengan eratnya.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku atau tidur dengan Kai?" tanya Dio membuat yeoja itu menatap Luhan. Dengan cepat Dio bangkit dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Denganmu, tentu saja." Ucap Dio.

"Hey, tidak ada ciuman untukku malam ini?" tanya Kai tepat saat Dio akan berjalan. Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali duduk disamping Kai. Sang namja menyodorkan pipinya. Dio menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi dengan cepat Kai menengok kesamping membuat bibir Dio mendarat tepat dibibirnya. Luhan mendengus pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sedangkan Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menundukan wajahnya. Dio mulai memberontak. Tapi Kai menekan tengkuknya membuat Dio akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Kai melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Kai. Berhentilah. Masih ada besok pagi. Kau bisa kembali mencium Dio. Ini sudah terlalu larut." Ucap Luhan dengan suara tinggi. Kai pun menyerah, dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Luhan tengah malam seperti ini. Kai melepaskan tautanya dan mengusap bibir bawah Dio dengan pelan.

"_that's enough. Thank you babySoo~"_ Ucap Kai. Dio mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Sehunnie, sebaiknya kau memilih kamar yang berbeda dengan Kai. Kau tau? Dia akan membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu." Ucap Luhan saat dia berjalan di tangga.

"Aku tidak membawa pengaruh buruk." Sela Kai membela dirinya. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kai tanda kalau dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Sebaiknya kita ikut tidur juga, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Kai mendesah nafas panjang dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ternyata memang sudah hampir tengah malam.

Kai dan Sehun pun masuk kedalam kamar yang berbeda –sebenarnya bersebelahan- sebelum tidur mereka membersihkan dirinya dan kemudian dengan cepatnya mereka terlelap. Mungkin itu karna hari ini begitu melelahkan.

**~My Wishes~**

Dio dan Luhan sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, mereka sudah berdadan dengan cantik. Dio meminjam salah satu dress Luhan karna ukuran tubuh mereka yang memang hampir sama, hanya saja Dio yang sedikit lebih pendek dan berisi dari pada Luhan. Dio dan Luhan keluar dari kamar, mereka tau kalau kedua namja itu belum bangun. Dio dan Luhan berdiri bersebelahan –tepatnya didepan pintu kamar namjachingu mereka masing – masing. Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengetuk pintu, sedangkan Dio langsung menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Luhan mengerti, percuma saja dia mengetuk pintu akan si hitam kkamjong itu tidak akan mendengar kalau ada yang mengetuk. Dia memang namja yang sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mengetuk pintu. _Ayolah… Sehunnie bangun. Aku tau kau sudah bangun._ Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

CLEK

Pintupun terbuka, menampakan Sehun dengan rambut yang basah disana. Luhan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku kira kau masih tidur." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyun dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia terlihat kebingungan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menatap yeoja itu dengan tak yakin, tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah disini." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi didalam, karna dia hanya bisa melihat kepala Sehun saja.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Luhan. Sehun kembali menggaruk kepalanya. "Entahlah, tapi… masuk saja." Ucap Sehun membuka kedua pintunya.

Luhan kaget saat menyadari kalau Sehun hanya memakai handuk yang menggantung dipinggangnya. Dengan cepat Luhan membalikan badannya, tak mau menatap Sehun. Luhan yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memrah sempurna. "Sehun! kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja bajuku sangat bau, aku memang bisa memaki jasnya tapi aku tidak bisa memakai kemejanya. Kau tau? Badanku ternyata sangat bau." Jelas Sehun. Luahn terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Tunggu disini." Ucap Luhan. Yeoja itu keluar dari kamar tamu dan melesat entah kemana, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kebingungan. Tapi tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali masuk dengan membawa sebuah kaos berwarna putih polos dengan sebuah celana jeans.

"A-aku t-tidak t-tau i-ini s-sesuai d-dengan u-ukuranmu atau tidak…" Luhan menarik nafas panjang mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali. "…setidaknya kau bisa mencobanya dulu, kalau tidak muat, biar aku membelikanmu pakaian." Ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan baju itu dan memutar tubuhnya memunggungi tubuh Sehun. sang namja tersenyum dengan tingkah laku Luhan. Dia memeluk Luhan dari belakang membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati. Tapi itu terlalu cepat sehingga membuat luhan tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Dia hanya diam, membatu.

"Kenapa pipimu merah chagi? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihatku seperti ini? bahkan lebih dari ini." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding.

"atau kau ingin melihat lagi yang lebih dari ini?" Goda Sehun.

"MWO? ANI! YA! SEHUNNIE CEPAT GANTI BAJUMU!" pekik Luhan sambil menepis sebelah tangan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Hahahaaa… arraseo." Sehunpun berjalan kembali kekamar mandi. Luhan memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi ditutup. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan duduk di samping kasur. Dia mencoba kembali menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah itu barulah Luhan membereskan kasur yang baru saja ditempati oleh Sehun.

CLEK

Luhan langsung menengok kearah kamar mandi saat mendengar suara pintu itu. Dia melihat Sehun keluar dari sana dengan pakaian yang baru saja dia berikan. Luhan tersenyum puas, ternyata pakaian itu memang sama persis dengan tubuh Sehun.

"Bagaiman?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Ternyata pas sekali dengan tubuhmu, aku tak menyangka kalian memiliki tubuh yang sama." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban itu. "kalian? Siapa maksudmu dengan 'kalian'?" Tanya Sehun heran. "Maksudku appa dan dirimu, kau tau, ini adalah hadiah yang aku berikan pada appa beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi karna dia memang tidak suka memakai pakaian yang seperti ini jadi dia menaruhnya di lemari." Jelas Luhan sambil menaikan bahunya acuh.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Luhan melihat sesuatu yang kurang dari tampilan Sehun. Dia membawa jas Sehun yang tergantung di kursi dan memakaikannya pada Sehun. Luhan mengelus pelan jas beludru hitam itu, merapihkannya dibeberapa tempat. Kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau tampan." Ucap Luhan. Bagimana tidak? Walaupun Sehun hanya terbalut dengan kaos putih dengan jas hitam dan celana jeans, dia masih terlihat mempesona.

"Aku tau aku ini tampan, bagaiman bisa aku mendapatkan seorang putri jika aku sendiri tidak setampan pangeran." Gurau Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, ini masih pagi." Ucap Luhan sambil berlalu, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia suka sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Suka. Sekali.

**~My Wishes~**

Sedangkan dengan Dio~

Yeoja itu tengah menghela nafas panjang saat menatap Kai dengan piamanya yang sangat berantakan. Sungguh, namja ini memang sulit sekali untuk rapi. Dio mendekati Kai dan menarik pelan selimutnya. Dio membawa selimut itu kepangkuannya dan menggoyangkan Kai.

"Kai… bagunlah, ini sudah pagi." Tapi namja itu tak bergeming dan hanya mengeluarkan gumaman pelan. Dio memang harus banyak bersabar menghadapi Kai yang kadang – kadang seperti anak kecil.

"Kai bangunlah, ini sudah siang. Aku yakin Sehun pasti sudah bangun." Ucap Dio kembali mengguncangkan Kai. Tiba tiba saja Kai menarik Dio, membuatnya jatuh dan ikut tertidur dikasur.

"Kau. Membandingkanku dengannya?" Tanya Kai tanpa membuka matanya. Dio menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk Kai sesaat kemudian melepaskannya lagi tapi sebelah tangan Dio masih melingkar dipinggang Kai.

"Menurutmu? Aku tau? Sepertinya Sehun itu namja yang disiplin, rapi dan tertata, tidak salah kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya." Ucapan Dio yang barusan membuat Kai membuka matanya.

"Apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi?"

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Dio dengan wajah polos dan mata membulat.

"Kau memujinya? Kau memujinya didepanku?" Tanya Kai. Dio melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kai dan berbaring disamping Kai sambil menatap langit – langit.

"Memang itu kenyataannya, kau bertolak belakang dengannya. Andai saja…" Dio menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kai tiba – tiba saja tidak suka dengan segala ucapan Dio tentang Sehun, bahkan sepertinya Kai mulai tidak suka kedekatan Dio dengan Sehun.

Kai bergerak dan menindih tubuh yeojachingunya. Dio yang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini memasng ekspresi datar dan menatap Kai.

"Andai apa huh?" Tanya Kai. Dio memutar bola matanya dan memainkan telunjuknya di dada Kai.

"Andai saja aku lebih dulu mengenal Sehun, Andai saja aku tidak bersamamu, Andai saja…"

"BERHENTI!" Bentak Kai. Dio menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Kai dengan wajah memerah karna marah.

"Andai saja…"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya aku berjanji akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan berhari – hari." Sergah Kai kasar.

Dio kembali memainkan jari terlunjuknya didada Kai tanpa menatap namja itu.

"Dio…" Panggil Kai dengan suara yang melembut. Kai mengelus pelan rambut Dio membuat yeoja itu menatapnya. "Apa kamu mengatakan itu dengan serius? Maksudku apakah kamu menyukai…"

"Tidak." Potong Dio. "Aku hanya bercada." Ucap Dio sambil tersenyum. Matanya memancarkan kejujuran tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun. Kai mengangguk. Dia percaya.

"Kalau begitu apa tujuanmu mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Kai sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dio menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Jarinya kembali menelusuri dada Kai dan beralih ke bahu Kai yang masih terbalut piyama –tentu saja-

Dio tersenyum. "aku hanya ingin kamu sadar. Kau tau?" Dio menghela nafas berat. Dia mengigit bibirnya pelan. "kau tau… kau hampir menjadi seorang appa…" Ucap Dio mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping. Dia tak ingin menatap Kai. "…aku hanya ingin kau menjadi ayah yang baik, yang bisa mendidik anaknya…." Lanjut Dio dalam bisikan. Dio mengigit bibirnya lebih kuat. Dia mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"tapi aku sadar, itu masih dalam batasan kata 'hampir.' Hampir…" Dio menghembuskan nafas berat. "…hemmm, hampir masih terlalu ja…"

GREP.

Seketika itu juga Kai memeluk Dio. Sang yeoja memandang lurus kedepan. Pandangan kosong. Tapi detik berikutnya, air mata menetes dengan sebuah isakan yang menyertainya.

"maafkan aku." Bisik Kai. "ini salahku yang tak bisa menjagamu dengan dia." Dio menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini. Kita sudah membahasnya. Hanya saja…" Dio bungkam. _Hanya saja itu akan selalu teringat dalam bekanku._ Lanjut Dio dalam hatinya.

"terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karna tak bisa menjagamu." Ucap Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dio menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mencoba melupakan hal itu dan entah sudah berapa kali juga dia menangis karnanya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukan dan Dio menumpahkan semua air matanya, barulah yeoja itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kai.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuatmu marah. Aku hanya kembali teringat…" Dio tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan mengalihkan pandangannnya.

CUP

Kai mengecup lembut bibir Dio. "Aku mengerti, kejadian itu memang sulit untuk dilupakan. aku mengerti. Sangat, mengerti." Ucap Kai kembali memeluk Dio.

Sang yeoja menghela nafas dan membalas pelukan Kai sesaat, sebelum kemudian melepaskannya lagi. "Mandilah Kai, kau bau sekali." Ucap Dio melepaskan pelukannya. Dio mendorong Kai membuat namja itu jatuh kesamping.

"_Fine. But where's my morning kiss?"_ Tanya Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan memberikanmu sampai kamu selesai mandi." Ucap Dio sambil menarik selimut Kai dan membereskan kasurnya. Dio mendorong Kai agar namja itu bangkit dari kasur.

"Baiklah, baik aku akan mandi." Ucap Kai yang akhrinya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dio menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menundukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk membereskan kasur yang baru saja ditempati Kai.

Mungkin karna dasarnya Kai yang memiliki otak pervert. Dia kembali menghampiri Dio yang sedang menunduk. Kai memperhatikan untuk sesaat rok yang dipakai Dio ikut terangkat membuat paha belakangnya terekspos. Kai yang pervert mendekatinya dan meremas pantat Dio membuat yeoja itu terlonjak kaget. Dio menengok kebelakang dan…

CUP

Kai berhasil mendapatkan morning kissnya. Dio dengan cepat melepaskan bibirnya dan tangan Kai yang masih meremas pantatnya.

"YA! KAI!" Pekik Dio saat Kai melepaskan tangan dan bibirnya. Tapi sayang namja itu sudah masuk kekamar mandi sambil tertawa dengan keras.

Dio menggerutu pelan dengan wajah yang memerah sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

**~My Wishes~**

**(Kita masuk ke masalah HunHan… Hohoiiii)**

Luhan tengah berada di kampusnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan beberapa tumpukan buku dimejanya. Luhan memang sudah selesai dengan semua mata kuliahnya hari ini, tapi sayang dia memiliki banyak sekali tugas dari dosennya. Luhan sempat menggerutu pelan saat dosennya memberikan tugas sebanyak itu.

Dan sekarang Luhan masih harus mengerjakan semua itu. Yeoja itu beberapa kali membuka – buka halaman dan menulis beberapa kalimat dibukunya. Lelah? Tentu saja, apalagi dia sudah melakukan hal itu selama hampir 3 jam lamanya.

Luhan menyandarkan badannya di punggung sofa dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan matanya beristirahan untuk sesaat. "Dan sekarang aku masih harus membaca semuanya." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

DAP DAP DAP

Suara orang berlaliran terdengar di sepanjang perpustakaan membuat Luhan kembali membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang membuat kegaduhan di perpustakaan ini. Matanya langsung menangkap dua orang yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Dio dan Kai. Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Dasar mereka itu…" Gumam Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Dio dan Kai sampai dihadapan Luhan yang masih menutup matanya.

"LU!" Pekik Dio. Sontak semua orang memandang kearahnya dan… "sssttttt… ini perpustakaan." Dio baru sadar akan hal itu, diapun membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas panjang dan membuka matanya menatap dua orang sahabatnya yang sudah duduk dihadapannya. "ada apa dengan kalian?" Gumam Luhan.

"Baca ini." Ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah yang ada ditangannya. Luhan membalikan majalah itu. Matanya membelalak kaget.

Cover majalah itu adalah Sehun dan dirinya. _Oh dear…_ Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua sahabtanya. "Kita bicarakan diluar." Ucap Luhan, membereskan semua peralatannya dan langsung pergi bersama Dio dan Kai.

**~My Wishes~**

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kediaman Luhan. Mereka bertiga menatap majalah itu dengan nanar. Berita tentang dia dan Sehun ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mencari cara agar beirta ini tak bisa terdengar oleh orang tuanya yang ada di Paris sana.

"jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Luhan. Dio menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"jam satu." Jawab Dio. Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Perbedaan waktu antara Seoul dan Paris itu hampir 7 jam lebih, mungkin disana masih sangat pagi." Gumam Luhan pada diirnya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Dio. "Apa Sehun sudah tau masalah ini?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menghela nafas panjang mendengar dua pertanyaan itu. "Aku berharap Sehun belum mengetahui berita ini." Ucap Luhan.

"kalian akan membantuku kan?" tanya Luhan pada kedua orang sahabatnya. Dio mengangguk dan mengusap tangan Luhan pelan. "Tentu saja, kami akan selalu membantumu." Ucap Dio.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan, Dio dan Kai terus berupaya menghilangkan berita itu, mereka datang kebeberapa majalah agar berhenti menerbitkan majalah yang berisi tentangnya, tentu saja hal itu tidak gratis, Luhan harus membayar sejumlah uang pada perusahan itu.

Semua upaya sudah dilakukannya tapi sayang mereka melupakan satu hal. _Internert._ Mereka lupa akan teknologi jaman sekarang yang memang sangat pesat. Luhan baru sadar ketika mereka sudah selesai mengurus masalah dengan perusahaan majalah yang ada di Seoul.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu." Ucap Luhan sambil membuka _Tablet PC _ miliknya. Dan seperti apa yang sudah dia duga, beritanya sudah menyebar luas. Dan sekarnag tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Luhan untuk menutupi berita ini.

Luhan melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. _Oh dear…_ dia yakin kalau sekarnag orang tuanya pasti sudah bangun dan mereka akan….

Drrrttt Drrtttt.

Menelphonenya.

Luhan menatao nanar ponselnya yang terus berdering karna ada panggilan masuk. Dan jujur dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat siapa yang menelphonenya karna dia sudah tau kalau itu adalah… Ummanya.

"Angkat dulu saja, jika tidak masalahnya akan semakin rumit." Usul Dio. Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat dan mengangguk.

"Yeo…"

"_LUHAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_ Pekik Ummanya membuat Luhan harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Wae umma?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Appa maksud semua berita di internet itu? Kau berkencan dengan Pria? Bukankah dia yang waktu itu ada di ulang tahunmu? Bukankah dia temanmu? JAWAB UMMA!" _Pekik Tao semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Bagaiman aku akan menjawab jika umma terus berbicara." Ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah, sekarnag jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Tao. Luhan mengangguk walaupun Tao tidak akan melihatnya.

"Mianhae, Luhan tidak tau kalau akan terjadi hal seperti ini." ucap Luhan dengan menyesal.

"_JADI SEMUA_ _BERITA INI BENAR?"_

"Ne. Mianhae umma." Ucap Luhan. Dio yang ada disampingnya mengusap pelan punggung Luhan, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

"_Umma tidak menyangka kamu, anak umma, melakukan hal itu. Kau tau itu hal yang salah, dan kau sendiri tau kalau kita dari keluarga atas dan dengan adanya berita ini... hahhh… (menghela nafas)… Appamu sangat marah besar." _

Luhan tau, tanpa diberi tau oleh ummanyapyn Luhan tau kalau Appanya akan marah besar, apalagi dengan berita seperti itu.

"Mianhae." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan.

"_Bersiaplah, Umma dan Appa akan pulang besok."_ Ucap Tao. _What? PULANG? YANG BENAR SAJA?_ Pekik Luhan dalam hatinya.

"U-umma tapi… jangan… aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Ucap Luhan.

"_Tidak, ini bukan keputusan Umma. Appamu yang memutuskan, jadi bicaralah pada appamu._" Ucap Tao.

"Tapi… Umma tau bagaiman jika appa sedang marah, aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. Ayolah umma…"

"_Tidak, umma tidak bisa membantumu. Kita harus cepat – cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini, umma tidak mau keluarga kita di cap tidak baik dimasyarakat_." Ucap Tao. Dan dengan itu Tao memutuskan panggilangnya.

"Umma! Umma! Umma!"

Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya di sofa, dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Jika Appanya datang itu sama saja dengan neraka. Dia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana nanti Appanya yang marah besar. Dia terlalu takut, Karna jika appanya marah dia akan terlihat sepeti naga yang mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

Tiba – tiba saja ponselnya kembali berdering. Luhan segera melihat siapa yang menelphonenya. Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung mengangkat telphonenya.

"SEHUNNIE!" Pekik Luhan dengan suara yang serak.

"_Dimana kamu sekarang chagi?_" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku dirumah, disini ada Kai dan Dio juga." Jawab Luhan.

"_baiklah, tunggu aku disana…. Chagi?"_

"Ne?"

"_Mianhae."_

Sehun menutup telphoennya sedangkan Luhan mulai menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Dia menatap Dio yang ada disampingnya. "eotteoke?" Bisik Luhan. Dio yang ada disana memeluk Luhan dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis dipundaknya.

Dio menatap Kai yang memasang wajah sedih. Dio menatap Kai mencoba bertanya apa yang sekarnag harus mereka lakukan. Tapi Kai menggeleng pelan. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi, selain satu… menunggu Kris dan Tao yang tak lain Ayah-Ibu Luhan pulang, kembali ke Seoul.

**~My Wishes~**

TOK TOK TOK

Saat mendengar ketukan dipintu Luhan langsung berlari dari pelukan Dio menuju pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu lebar – lebar dan menemukan Sehun dengan tangan yang menggenggam majalah yang sudah lusuh ditangannya.

GEP

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Luhan.

"maafkan aku membuatmu terkena masalah." Bisik Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku yang bersalah disini." Sangkal Luhan. Sehun meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. Ibu jari Sehun menuntunnua untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Luhan.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Kita berdua salah disini jadi kita lewati berdua oke?" Ucap Sehun sambil membawa Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau sudah mendengar beritanya?" Tanya Kai saat Luhan dan Sehun ikut duduk disofa. Sehun mengangguk, sebelah tangannya masih dipakai untuk merangkul pinggang Luhan.

"Aku mendengar dari model yang sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan. Dan saat aku mendengar berita ini aku langsung datang." Kai mengangguk. Tiba – tiba saja Chen datang dengan terengah – engah.

"Nyonya… maksudku Luhan… Diluar banyak sekali wartawan yang mencoba untuk masuk." Luhan membelalak dan satu hal lagi yang luput dari perhatiannya. Wartawan.

"Mereka bertanya soal berita…" Chen menatap Luhan dan Sehun tak yakin. "…Maaf saya lancang." Ucap Chen segera menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwechana Chen-ah. Ini memang benar terjadi…" Ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafas sesak. Sehun yang ada disampingnya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Chen?" Panggil Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kamu bicara dengan mereka kalau saat ini Luhan dan semua orang yang ada disini tidak ada, katakan kalau kami ada di…. Indonesia." Ucap Luhan.

"Indonesia?" Luhan mengangguk. "Itu salah satu negara yang ada di asia. Katakan kalau Luhan sedang memiliki urusan di Indonesia." Chen mengangguk dan segera melesat keluar.

"Kenapa harus Indonesia?" Tanya Dio heran. Karna yeoja itu jarang sekali mendengar negara Indonesia.

"Karna aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mencariku sampai sana." Jawab Luhan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Sekarang masalahnya adalah Appa dan Umma akan datang besok." Gumam Luhan setelah beberapa saat suasana hening. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah." Gumam Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu intinya…." Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Aku sama seklai tidak perduli dengan berita di majalan seperti ini, aku tidak perduli apa yang akan orang bicarakan tentangku, bagaimana aku dimata mereka, aku tidak takut jika seluruh dunia menghakimiku hanya saja…." Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang mulai menutupi pandangannya.

"…Hanya saja aku takut kita tak akan bisa bersama lagi." Suasana seketika itu juga hening. Dio, Kai dan Sehun tidak pernah berfikir tentang hal satu itu.

"… karna aku yakin dengan berita seperti ini, Appa akan memisahkan kita berdua… hisk… hsik…" Isakan mulai keluar disela – sela pembicaraannya. "…Aku tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Ssstttt…" Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat dan membiarkan yeoja itu menangis di bahunya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Percayalah…"

Luhan mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sehun, semakin erat, seakan – akan dia tak ingin melepaskan namja itu. Sedangkan Dio dan Kai hanya bisa menatap dengan prihati Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, andaikan mereka bisa membantu, mereka akan melakukan apa saja untu sahabat mereka, tapi sayang takdir berkata lain.

Sedangkan Sehun, dia menatap majalah yang tergeletak dimeja dengan pandangan marah. Huruf yang di cetak tebal itu seakan – akan sedang mengejeknya. Bagimana tidak dimajalah itu tertulis…

"_**Seorang Xi Luhan anak dari pengusahan yang sangat kaya yang tak lain adalah Xi Kris memasuki sebuah kamar disalah satu apartemen bersama seorang pria yang tak dikenal." **_

Sehun bersumpah dia akan selalu melindungi Luhan dan melakukan apapun untuk bersama Luhan , karna sepertinya hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan dia harus merelakan…. Mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong chingu^^ mianhae chapter 14 ini lama banget updatenya-_- ini dikarenakan author yang sangat sibuk belum lagi ceritanya yang mentok, jadi author mau minta maaf kalau seandainya chapter ini kurang membahana badai -_-v **

**Author mau berterima kasih pada Lee Dong Seok yang udah mau nyunting fic yang penuh dengan typos ini *apalah Lee Hwa tanpa typo yang berserakan* *apa deh -_-* **

**-seperti biasa author ingin meminta reviewnya untuk semua readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Karna chap kemarin reviewnya turun, jadi aja author malas sekali buat lanjutinnya. **

**Author mau berterima kasih pada semua yang udah doain author, maksih banyak! Doa kalian terkabul,author menang^^ jeongmal gomawo. **

**_Big thanks to :_ **

**_Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, , ,13ginger,chocoDOnutKRISpy, han young, baby reindeer, kyumin137241, Pah, Nadya, Riyoung Kim, hani, Hani, BBCnindy, ohristi95, vickykezia23, SaranghaeHunHan, riskyu, Hami, sari2min, Hisayuchi, 0312luLuEXOticS, Xiao Hun Han, AngelGie HantaoRis, lisnana1, xiuxiu, Hani, no jaein, yurikriswufan, LULU97, HunHan Aegya, youlian chan. _**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Before :

_Sehun bersumpah dia akan selalu melindungi Luhan dan melakukan apapun untuk bersama Luhan , karna sepertinya hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan dia harus merelakan…. Mimpinya. _

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T +**

**Chapter : 15/?**

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**

Luhan tidak bisa duduk tenang di kamarnya, dia tau tak lama lagi orang tuanya akan datang. Dia tak tau harus berbicara apa dan harus menjawab apa jika orang tuanya menanyakan soal berita di majalah itu. Padahal Sehun sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk bertanggung jawab dan menjelasan semua perkara ini pada orang tuanya tapi Luhan menolaknya. Karna Sehun tidak tau bagaimana orang tuanya jika sedang marah besar. Dia tidak tau kalau Ummanya bisa dengan mudah menendang orang jika dia sedang marah karna ummanya pernah mengikuti beladiri _Wushu_ saat dia masih muda. Sehun juga tidak tau bagaimana jika appanya sedang marah. Kris akan menjadi orang yang mengerikan –bahkan lebih mengerikan dari naga- jika dia sedang marah. Dan Luhan tidak mau Sehun menjadi sasaran kedua orang tuanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba – tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Luhan membelalakan mata dan menenguk salivanya sendiri.

"Luhan? Ini Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun dari luar. –baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa saat dia mendengar kalau Kris dan Tao akan kembali ke korea.-

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia mengira itu adalah orang tuanya. "Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. "L-luhan… T-tuan dan N-nyonya besar, sudah pulang dan dia menyuruh saya untuk memanggil anda."

DEG DEG DEG.

Jadi mereka sudah datang? Kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengar suara mobil masuk dari halaman depan.

"Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengerjap dan menatap maidnya itu . "Nyonya…" Ucap Luhan tiba – tiba sambil menatap kearah Baekhyun. "Panggil aku Nyonya, aku tidak mau kamu mendapatkan masalah karna memanggilku Luhan, Aku tidak mau umma menghukummu. Satu hal lagi. Cobalah menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol selama mereka ada disini, aku tidak mau kamu harus pergi dari sini. Arra?"

"Arraseo. Sekarang sebaiknya Lu.. maksudku nyonya turun, Tuan besar terlihat sangat marah." Luhan menudukan kepalanya. Nyalinya seketika itu juga ciut, menguap entah kemana.

"Tidak perlu kau sebutkan aku sudah tau kalau appa sangat marah." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, turun kebawah.

Luhan menuruni satu persatu tangga itu dengan gugup. Luhan merasakan kalau setiap langkah membawanya mendekati neraka dunia. Dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk. Luhan menenguk salivanya sendiri. Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak bisa berbasa – basi atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat datang.

Akhirnya Luhanpun turun dan berdiri didepan kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya marah. Tao berdeham pelan sebelum berkata.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu bukan?" Tanya Tao. Luhan mengangguk. "Jadi kenapa kamu melakukannya?" Tanya Tao. Luhan bungkam dia tidak tau harus bicara apa. "Jawab umma Luhan!" Ucap Tao mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tau umma. Saat itu aku hanya sedang mengunjungi apartemen Sehun karna terjebak hujan." Jawab Luhan pelan. Tao mendengus pelan.

"Alasan!" Tungkas Tao. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa kamu bisa bersama dia? Bukankah ada Chanyeol dan Chen yang akan mengantarkan dan menjagamu? Jadi apa kerja mereka selama ini?" Tuntut Tao.

"Itu… aku baru saja belajar bersama Sehun, jadi dia menawariku untuk pulang bersama jadi aku tidak menyuruh Chanyeo utuk menjemput. Tapi ditengah jalan kami terjebak hujan dan ternyata apartemen Sehun tak jauh dari sana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk…"

"Kenapa kamu tidak naik taxi dan malah memilih mengunjungi apartemen namja hah?" Sergah Tao.

"karna saat itu tidak ada taxi yang melintas umma.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak menelphone Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu?"

"Karna itu sudah terlalu malam umma. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain…"

"Tapi itu gunanya supir bukan? Aish… Chanyeol itu bagaimana…"

"Ini bukan salah Chanyeol umma, ini salahku. Aku yang mengancamnya." Sela Luhan sedikit berbohong.

"Aku akan memecatnya jika dia tidak membiarkanku pulang sendiri." Lanjut Luhan.

"Kau ini bagai…"

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu? Jelaskan." Sela Kris membuat Tao bungkam. Luhan menghirup nafas beberapa kali saat Kris menatapnya.

"Aku hanya menumpang diapartemen Sehun." Jawab Luhan mencoba untuk tidak gugup.

"Kau bilang tadi mengunjungi, tapi kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi menumpang?" tanya Kris. Luhan kembali meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"benarkah aku mengatakan itu? Seingatku, tadi aku mengatakan kalau aku menumpang." Dusta Luhan. Kris menghembuskas nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu katamu,tapi apa hanya itu? Kenapa appa merasa ada hal lain?"

DEG DEG DEG

Sial! Kenapa Kris bisa tau hal ini? Luhan bingung, memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari appanya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Sungguh." Dusta Luhan.

"Benarkah? Apa kalian tidak melakukan apapun disana? Bukankah yang appa dengar namja itu adalah kekasihmu?" Tanya Kris semakin menyudutkan Luhan.

"Kalian sudah dewasa, appa yakin kalian sudah mempunyai nafsu. Dan saat itu kalian berdua kehujanan otomatis seluruh badan kalian basah kuyup…"

"Appa…" Kris mengacungkan jari telunjuknya mengintrupsi Luhan agar tidak memotong pembicaraannya.

"Setelah itu kalian masuk kedalam apartemen yang sama. Bedua. Dalam keadaan basah kuyup." Kris memang penganalisis yang handal tidak salah sekaran dia menjadi salah satu orang terkenal dan sangat kaya, tentunya.

Badan Luhan bergetar tak kentara. Appanya memang berhasil menebak tepat pada sasaran membuatnya tidak tau harus menjawab atau menyangkal apa.

"Menurutmu…" Kris menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa sambil menatap Luhan. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang namja dan seorang yeoja ada disatu apartemen yang sama pada malam hari dengan keadaan yang seperti itu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

BINGGO! Pertanyaan yang sangat super. Luhan memutar otaknya. Untung saja Kris itu appanya jadi Luhan pasti pintar seperti appanya bukan?

"Tidak akan terjadi apa – apa jika mereka tau apa itu aturan."

Kris tersenyum –sebenarnya terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian- dia masih menatap Luhan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"jadi? Kalian sudah tau apa itu aturan?" Tanya Kris. Luhan mengangguk. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. Bahkan dia sudah bisa menatap Kris tanpa gemetar.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti tau karna appa yang mengajariku bukan? Aku dari keluarga Xi yang terhormat dan aku pasti mengerti tentang aturan dan batasan – batasan."

Kris mengangguk dan menatap Tao sekilas. Sedangkan Luhan menggigit bibirnya berharap appanya tidak memperpanjang urusan ini.

"Baiklah, appa mengerti dengan semua pejelasanmu…" Ucap Kris kembali menatap Luhan. Sang yeoja menghembuskan nafas lega. Tadinya dia berfikir kalau Kris tidak semudah ini percaya pada penjelasannya.

"Tapi sayang aku ini appamu. Kamu tidak bisa berbohong. Apa tau apa yang terjadi malam itu dan sekarang! Kamu akan mendapatkan hukuman, kamu tidak boleh bertemu dengan siapapun sampai batas waktu yang tidak di tentukan."

_WHAT?! _Pekik Luhan dalam hatinya. Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh appanya. 'Tidak bertemu dengan siapapun sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan' ? Kalimat macam apa itu?

"A-appa… yang benar saja? Bukankah appa tadi mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja appa mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti akan BUALANMU. SEKARANG MASUK KAMARMU!" Bentak Kris kasar sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Luhan menatap Kris dengan berkaca – kaca.

"Tidak… Aku tidak mau…" Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mundur.

"MASUK KAMARMU ATAU APPA AKAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADA SEHUN YANG AKAN MEMBUATMU MENYESAL!"

DEG DEG DEG

_Sehun? Tidak. Tidak boleh, appa sama sekali tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sehun, appa tidak boleh menyentuh Sehun. Karna appa tidak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya. _ Ujar Luhan.

"TIDAK!" Jerit Luhan mulai histeris. Dia tidak suka bagaimana appanya yang mengancamnya seperti itu. Apalagi dengan membawa namas Sehun.

"KALAU BEGITU MASUK KAMARMU SEKARANG!"

Luhan mengembuskan nafas panjang. Dia menyerah, dia tidak bisa melawan Kris dan dia yakin idak akan pernah bisa melawan appanya yang keras kepala seperti itu.

"tapi berjanjilah appa tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Sehun."

Kris mengangguk. Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Appa berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya dan mendatangainya. _But if he come to me. it's different story."_ Ucap Kris sambil menyeringai.

Luhan kembali dikejutkan dengan perkataan Kris. Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Jika Luhan tidak diperblehkan bertemu dengan siapapun itu berarti Sehun akan datang kesini dan pasti akan bertemu dengan appanya.

"APA MAKSUD APPA? SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADA SEHUN!"

"Ck… memangnya siapa dia? Appa bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya di jajaran pengusaha – pengusaha besar di korea. Apa yang dia punya hah?"

Air matapun jatuh dipipi Luhan. Emosinya menaik. Dia sudah hilang kendali. Dia kembali menghampiri appanya dengan nafas yang memburu dan pipi merah yang dialiri tangisan.

"Dia memang bukan orang kaya. Dia juga bukan orang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang matang. Dia hanya seorang fotografer dan pelukis pinggir jalan. Tapi bagaimanapun dia… AKU MENCINTAINYA. AKU RELA MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUKNYA!"

PLAK

Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas. Kris menampar pipi Luhan cukup keras. Tao yang sedari tadi diam kini berdiri saat Kris menampar Luhan.

"Kris!" Intrupsi Tao.

"APA?" Tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi.

"Kendalikan emosimu. Tidakah kamu sadar? Kamu baru saja menampar Luhan?" Ucap Tao sambil menghampiri Luhan yang masih tak berkutik. Tao mengangkat wajah Luhan yang tertunduk.

"Ya tuhan…" Pekik Tao pelan saat dia melihat bekas tangan Kris yang tercetak jelas disana. "Kris… kau keterlaluan…" Ucap Tao mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia sudah mulai tidak sopan pada ayahnya sendiri." Sela Kris.

"Tapi tidak sampai menamparnya seperti barusan…"

"Tidak umma. Aku tidak apa – apa. Mungkin aku memang salah." Sela Luhan menatap Tao dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata. "…mungkin aku memang bukan anak yang tidak mengerti orang tuanya. Benar, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya…" Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Kris. "…. Bukankah begitu Tuan Kris?" Ucap Luhan sambil menekankan kalimat 'Tuan Kris'

Emosi Kris memucak. Luhan tersenyum miris dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"KAU? APA YANG BARUSAN KAMU KATAKAN HAH?" Bentak Kris mulai mendekati Luhan berusaha untuk kembali menamparnya.

"Kris! CUKUP!" Pekik Tao membuat Kris diam ditempat menatap sang istri.

"Kalian berdua itu sama – sama keras kepala jadi masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika kalian beruda tetap seperti ini." Ucap Tao menatap Luhan dan Kris secara bergantian.

"Ck… lihatlah dia. Saat dia bergaul dengan 'bocah' itu dia berubah menjadi tidak sopan."

"BERHENTILAH MENYALAHKAN SEHUN!" Pekik Luhan sambil menyantakan kakinya.

"Karna bukan hanya kamu yang patut disalahkan disini, tapi dia juga. Akar dari semua ini adalah Dia." Ucap Kris mulai memelankan suaranya.

"T-tapi…"

"CHANYEOL! CHEN!" Seru Kris memotong perkataan Luhan. Tak lama kemudian kedua orang itu datang menghampiri.

"Bawa dia kekamarnya. Jangan biarkan dia keluar kalau bukan mendapatkan perintah dariku. Mengerti?"

Luhan membelalakan matanya dan berjalan mundur. "umma…" Bisik Luhan pelan. Tao mencoba menghalangi Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Tunggu Kris! Jangan seperti ini, kau tidak bisa mengurung anakmu sendiri." Ucap Tao. Tapi kata – kata Kris sudah bulat. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Tolong… biarkan mereka membawa Luhan keatas. Aku tau apa yang terbaik untuk anakku sendiri." Ucap Kris serius.

Tao menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia menatap Luhan dan menggeleng pelan. "maaf umma tidak bisa membantumu." Bisik Tao. Dia pun menyampir membiarkan Chen dan Chanyeol membawa Luhan yang mulai meronta – ronta.

"CHEN! CHANYEOL! LEPASKAN AKU!" Pekik Luhan histeris.

"Maaf nyonya tapi kami tidak bisa Tuan besar yang menuruh kami." Ucap Chen.

"Aku mohon nyonya… berhentilah bergerak. Kami tidak mau jika harus menyakiti nyonya." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya. Percayalah." Ucap Chen meyakinkan. Luhanpun berhenti meronta dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa Chanyeol dan Chen menuju kamarnya.

Luhan masuk kekamarnya tapi saat Chanyeol hendak menutup pintu Luhan mencegahnya.

"Nyonya…" Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyulitkan kalian, hanya saja beritau aku seandainya Sehun datang." Sela Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kami akan memberi tau nyonya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Chen mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Ucap Luhan. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar.

KLEK KLEK

Suara pintu dikunci terdengar sangat mengesalkan ditelinga Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

TUNGGU! Dia masih memiliki ponsel. Luhan segera mencari ponselnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat menemukannya. Dia segera menghubungi Dio.

"Dio…" Ujar Luhan sambil menahan air matanya yang tiba – tiba saja keluar.

"_Luhan! Oh…. Terima kasih tuhan! Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana?"_ Tanya Dio. Luhan menghirup napas dalam – dalam, mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Appa menghukumku…" Luhan kembali menarik nafas. "…dia melarangku keluar rumah, bahkan keluar dari kamarku." Dio terkesiap kaget.

"_Bagaimana bi…_" Terdengar Dio menghela nafas panjang dan setitik air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Luhan. "_…Aku mengerti. Aku turut sedih mendengarnya._"

"…hisk… bisakah kamu membantuku?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Apapun. Aku dan Kai akan membantumu._" Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka memang sahabat yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Bisakah kamu katakan pada Sehun aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya…. Hisk… Hisk…" isakan Luhan semakin terdengar membuat Dio mau tidak mau ikut menangis.

"…hisk… katakan padangan jangan datang kesini. Aku tidak mau dia menjadi sasaran kemarahan appa…" Sebuah isakan akhirnya terdengar dari Dio.

"_Kumohon, kuatkan dirimu… hisk… dan aku berjanji akan mengatakannya pada Sehun._" Luhan tersenyum disela tangisannya.

"Jangan ikut menangis. Aku baik – baik saja disini..." Ucap Luhan.

"…_hisk… jangan berbohong, jika kau baik – baik saja kau tidak akan menangis seperti itu._" Sela Dio

"…Tapi aku akan baik – baik saja disini selama Sehun baik – baik saja. Kumohon, katakan padanya. Katakan maaf karna aku tidak bisa langung berbicara padanya."

"…_hisk… baiklah… Aku akan menyampaikannya. Jaga dirimu baik – baik disana. Kita akan segera memikirkan jalan keluarnya._" Ucap Dio. Luhan mengangguk walaupun Dio sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Gomawo…"

"_Tidak perlu berterima kasih ini gunanya sahabat._" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Dio barusan.

"Dio?"

"_Ne?_"

"katakan pada Sehun. 'aku akan selalu mencintaimu sekalipun appa tidak merestui kita.'" Luhanpun mematikan telphonenya dan menangis dengan kencang.

Sungguh! Dia benar – benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun, dia bahkan belum dan tidak akan pernah membayangkan bagaimana seandainya dia dan Sehun berpisah tapi kali ini… takdir berkata lain.

Cintanya bersama Sehun kini sedang diuji.

**~My Wishes~**

Pagi sudah menjelang. Dio sedang duduk di sofa menunggu Kai menjemputnya. Matanya menatap jauh ke luar jendela, memandang suatu titik sedangkan pikirkannya melayang ke percakapan semalam bersama Luhan.

Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas dan menompang dagunya. Dio bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kai sudah datang bahkan sekarang dia sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Kai yang memang dasarnya memiliki pikiran jahil. Dia mengendap – endah duduk di samping Dio dan …

"Pagi baby~" Bisik Kai sambil memeluk Dio dari belakang dan meremas _breasts_ Dio. Yeoja itu tersentak kaget dan melenguh pelan.

"nghhh… Kai lepaskan." Ucap Dio berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kai tapi seolah tak mendengar Kai masih terus melakukan itu.

"KAI." Ucap Dio mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… aku berhenti." Ucap Kai melepaskan tangannya dan duduk disamping Dio. Sang yeoja tidak menatap Kai, dia masih menatap keluar jendela dan tiba tiba saja…

"Hisk… Hisk… KAI!" Dio memeluk Kai. Sang namja yang kebingungan hanya diam dengan tindakan Dio yang tiba – tiba ini.

"Wae?" tanya Kai sambil memeluk Dio walaupun dia sendiri masih bingung kenapa yeoja ini tiba – tiba menangis. Tapi Dio tidak menjawab dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

Kai yang semakin kebingungan memutar otaknya kenapa yeojachingunya bisa menangis seperti ini. _Ah… mungkin karna tindakanku yang keterlaluan barusan._ Pikir Kai.

Diapun merengkuh Dio kedalam pelukannya. Dengan mudahnya Kai mengangkat Dio dan mendudukan sang yeoja di atas pahanya, dengan begini Kai lebih mudah memeluk yeojachingunya ini.

"Mianhae… apakah tidakanku keterlaluan?" Tanya Kai. Dio menggeleng pelan tapi tidak berhenti menangis. Kai mengerutkan keningnya, kalau bukan karna dia lantas kenapa Dio menangis.

"Chagi kau kenapa? Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Kai menarik lepas pelukan Dio. Yeoja itu masih terisak. Kai membiarkan Dio untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan lembut Kai menyelipkan rambut Dio dibelakang telinganya dan mengusap air mata yeoja itu.

"Katakan kenapa hem?" Tanya Kai lembut masih mengusap pipi Dio yang sembab. Tapi Dio kembali memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kai

"Luhan…" Bisik Dio pelan.

_Tunggu Luhan? Ada apa dengan Luhan?_ Pikir Kai.

"Dia menelphoneku semalam..." Lanjut Dio disela – sela tangisannya. "… Appanya marah besar dan menghukumnya."

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kai. Dio mengusap wajahnya dan menyerka air matanya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai.

"Tadi malam Luhan mengatakan kalau Sehun tidak boleh datang kerumahnya."

"Wae?"

"Karna jika Sehun datang kesana Kris ahjussi akan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi."

Kai mengangguk, dia kembali memeluk Dio dan meletakan kepala Dio di bahunya.

"Tenanglah kita akan menemukan jalan untuk masalah ini. tenang…" Ucap Kai mencoba menenangkan Dio yang masih terisak pelan.

"Aku hanya takut dengan keadaan Luhan disana, Kau taukan Kris ahjussi itu tidak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya. kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Kai mengangguk menandakan kalau dia mengerti. Dia membelai rambut Dio pelan dan menangkup pipi sang yeoja.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak usah khawatir, Luhan akan baik – baik saja. Sekarang kita berangkat ne? Ini sudah mulai siang."

Dio mengangguk. Merekapun pergi bersama menuju kampus.

**~My Wishes~**

Kai dan Dio sudah selesai dengan kelas mereka. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada dimobil mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Sehun-ah!"

"_Ne. Dio wae?_" Tanya Sehun kaget karna tidak biasanya Dio menelphone.

"Bisakah kita bertemu, ada yang ingin aku dan Kai sampaikan."

"_Oh… Tentu saja, kapan?_"

"Sekarang? Di café biasa. Apa kau tidak sibuk?"

"_Tidak, aku baru saja selesai. Em… kenapa kamu yang menghubungiku? Mana Luhan?"_ Dio mengigit bibirnya dan menatap Kai.

"Em… Dia ada. Em… bisakah kita membicarakannya di café? Aku dan Kai sedang menuju kesana."

"_Oh tentu. Sampai bertemu disana._"

Diopun menutup telphonenya dan menatap Kai.

"Eotteoke?"

"Kita sampaikan saja apa yang Luhan katakan. Dan biarkan Sehun memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya." Dio mengangguk. Memang tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu reaksi dari Sehun.

**~My Wishes~**

Kai dan Dio sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Kai membawa Dio untuk disudut ruangan. Tak lama kemudian suara lonceng lembut terdengar,menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang masuk, dan sampailah Sehun. namja itu menghampiri Kai dan Dio yang sudah duduk.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Mana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Kai dan Dio saling bertatapan. Kemudian Kai mengangguk dan menatap Sehun.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini." Jawab Kai. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukannya tadi Dio bilang dia ada…"

"Orang tuanya sudah kembali dari Paris." Potong Kai. Sehun menegang, rahangnya mengeras.

"Jadi sebenarnya dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia ada dirumah, Kris ahjussi menghukumnya, Luhan tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah, bahkan dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar." Jelas Dio. Kerutan dikening Sehun semakin dalam.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitauku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia tidak ingin kamu khawatir." Jawab Dio. "… jika harus aku katakan, kemarin saat Luhan menelphoneku dia terdengar sangat tertekan…"

"kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Potong Sehun.

"Karna dia tidak mau kamu ikut tertekan." Jawab Kai enteng. "Luhan bukan yeoja yang suka menyusahkan orang lain, apalagi menyusahkan orang yang dia cintai." Lanjutnya.

Sehun tertegun. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia tidak menyangkan orang tua Luhan datang bergitu cepat, terlalu cepat sampai – sampai dia belum memiliki rencana apapun untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"Luhan menitipkan pesan untukmu…" Ujar Dio membuat Sehun menatapnya. "Luhan berpesan jangan datang kerumahnya. Dia tidak ingin kamu menjadi sasaran Kris ahjussi."

Sehun tidak menjawab dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang ada disampingnya. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas berat. Kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan masalah ini.

"Dia juga mengatakan. 'aku akan selalu mencintaimu sekalipun appa tidak merestui kita.'" Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Dio.

Sehun menghela nafas. "kamu berkata kalau kamu mencintaiku tapi kenapa kamu melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu?" Gumam Sehun pelan.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, mereka bertiga masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

"Aku akan menemui Kris ahjussi." Ujar Sehun membuat kedua orang dihadapannya terkejut.

"A-apa? T-tapi Luhan melarangmu.." Ucap Dio.

"Sehun, jangan gegabah, kau tidak tau bagaimana Kris ahjussi jika sedang marah." Tambah Kai.

Sehun tersenyum masam dan menatap kedua orang dihadapannya yang masih terkejut itu.

"Aku memang tidak tau bagaimana Kris ahjussi itu, tapi yang aku tau aku mencintai Luhan dan aku harus bertanggung jawab. Luhan tidak mungkin hanya diam di dalam kamarnya. Kalian tau sendiri bukan kalau Luhan bukan orang yang suka berlama – lama diam di kamar."

"Tapi tidak dengan bertemu langsung dengan Kris ahjussi dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Kai.

"Benar apa kata Kai. Kris ahjussi pasti masih sedang marah, pikirkannya masih tidak tenang, tidak bisakah kamu menunggu?" Tanya Dio.

"menunggu? Dan membiarkan Luhan sendiri disana? Membiarkan Luhan terus terkurung didalam kamarnya sendiri? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi Dio-ah… tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Tapi kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Jika Luhan tau akan hal ini, pasti dia tidak akan setuju."

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku diam disini tidak melakukan apapun."

"T-tapi…"

"Jika kalian mempunyai ide yang lebih baik aku akan mendengarkannya." Potong Sehun.

"Tunggu beberapa hari lagi saja…" mohon Dio. "… Kita disini tidak ingin kalau Kris ahjussi menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Terlebih lagi Luhan, dia yang paling tidak ingin melihatmu bertemu dengan Kris."

Sehun terlihat berpikir sesaat. "Baiklah, ini karna permintaan Luhan. Aku akan menemuinya 3 hari lagi."

Memang tidak ada cara lain. Sehun memang harus datang sendiri menemui Kris. Mungkin hanya dengan cara itu masalah ini bisa selesai.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu." Ujar Kai.

"Kami akan menyetujui apapun keputusan yang menurutmu baik." Tambah Dio sambil mengusap pelan tangan namja itu. Sehun tersenyum "Gomawo."

Sehun menghela nafas dalam dan menatap ke luar jendela. Dalam benaknya hanya Luhan dan cara bagaiman agar yeojachingunya itu segera bebas dari hukuman.

**~My Wishes~**

Sehun sedang mengendarai motornya menuju kediaman Luhan. Saat sampai di gerbang dia melihat beberapa wartawan sedang mencoba mengambil gambar dari kediaman Luhan. Sehun memutar otak bagaimana dia bisa masuk tertangkap kamera wartawan.

_Ah… jalan belakang!_ Pekik Sehun dalam benarknya. Tidak banyak yang tau kalau ada jalan lain dari kediaman Xi yang luas ini. Tapi karna Sehun sudah sering datang keini dan dulu juga Luhan pernah memberitaunya jadi tak salah dia tau jalan pintas.

Saat Sehun masuk disana ada Chen yang sedang berjaga. Sehun memberhentikan motornya dan berjalan mendekati Chen yang memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Saat itu raut wajah Chen langsung berubah.

"Nyonya Luhan terpuruk. Dia jarang sekali mau makan. Bahkan yang kemarin saya dengan Luhan sama sekali tidak makan seharian. Padahal Nyonya Tao sudah membujuknya."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Luhan. "Apa Kris ahjussi ada didalam?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ada. Biar saya antarkan." Ucap Chen sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun. sang namja menghela nafas dibelakang. Beberapa kali Sehun harus menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk meredam jantungnya yang berderup kecang.

Chen menyuruh Sehun duduk sedangkan dirinya pergi menuju ruang kerja Kris tapi sebelumnya dia menuju dapur dan menyuruh Baekhyun membuatkan minuman.

Saat Baekhyun akan mengantarkan minuman itu dia tersentak saat sadar kalau ternyata tamu itu adalah Sehun. sang namja bangkit dan membungkukan badan. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya diam ditempat sebelum akhirnya dia mengerjapkan mata dan sadar. Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan menaruh gelas dihadapannya.

"Kenapa datang kesini? Bukankah Luhan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang?" Bisik Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Datang atau tidak sama saja. Bahkan jika aku tidak datang Luhan akan semakin terpuruk bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Benar, datang atau tidak datang sama saja. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari kecil kembali menuju dapur.

"Fighting!" Bisik Baekhyun pada Sehun sambil berlalu.

Tak lama kemudian sesosok yang gagah dan tampan berdiri tegap beberapa menter didepan Sehun. Sang namja yang sadar kalau itu adalah Kris langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badan, memberi hormat.

"Aku tidak percaya kamu akan datang ke sini." Ucap Kris sambil duduk dihadapan Sehun. sang namja hanya tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab.

"Saya pasti akan datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sehun. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau tau bukan jika kamu masuk ke sini sama kau mengumpankan dirimu sendiri pada kandang hiu." Sehun masih memasang senyumannya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau. Bahkan jika aku harus menjadi santapan hiu itu tak apa, karna semua ini aku lakukan untuk Luhan." Jawab Sehun dengan entengnya.

**~My Wishes~**

KLEK

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampakan sesosok mungil dengan tangan yang membawa piring dan gelas. Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum simpul dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela menatap langit yang begitu biru diluar sana.

Baekhyun menatap kearah meja yang ada disamping kasur Luhan. Ternyata makanan yang tadi pagi masih utuh. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menggantinya dengan makanan yang baru saja dia bawa.

"Luhannie…" panggil Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan." Sela Luhan tanpa memandangnya.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Sehun datang." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang membelalak kaget.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah melarangnya untuk datang." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia ada diluar." Ujar Baekhyun. Luhan segera turun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Disana ada Sehun yang sedang berdiri. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat, menyalurkan betapa rindunya dia pada namja satu ini. walaupun hanya beberapa hari mereka tak bertemu tapi Luhan sungguh dan benar – benar rindukan Sehun. Air mata tiba – tiba saja membanjiri pipi Luhan.

"Sehunnie bogoshipo.." Bisik Luhan pelan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado…" Jawab Sehun. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "Jangan menangis. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau air mata itu mengurangi kecantikanmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Luhan. Sehun mengelipkan rambut panjang Luhan dibelakang telinganya dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Aku dengar dari Baekhyun kalau kamu jarang makan? Kau ingin aku datang dan menyuapimu?" Gurau Sehun. Luhan tertawa dalam tangisannya dan memukul dada Sehun pelan kemudian kembali memeluknya.

Baekhyun yang ada disana tersenyum pada Sehun dan berpamitan tanpa suara, meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendudukan yeoja itu di kasur.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah aku sudah memberi tau Dio untuk melarangmu datang kesini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun kembali tersenyum dan membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus seperti ini." Ujar Sehun pelan dan mengecup kening Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus terkurung disini sedangkan aku bisa berkeliaran diluar sana." Lanjut Sehun. Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. "… Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Dan dengan itu Sehun menautkan bibir mereka.

Sehun mengecup Luhan pelan dan lembut, tapi dibalik itu Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia merasakan kalau Sehun membawa beban berat di pundaknya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang appa katakan?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang lebih baik kamu makan ne? aku tak mau kamu sakit." Luhan mengangguk dan duduk menyilangkan kakinya di tepi ranjang membiarkan Sehun membawa makanan untuknya.

"Haruskan aku menyuapimu?" Tanya Sehun. Yeoja itu mengangguk manis.

"Baiklah, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaa~" Luhan membuka mulutnya dan melahap sesendok makanan itu. Entah karna dia lapar atau Sehun yang menyuapinya makanan itu terasa jauh lebih enak.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan dipiring sudah habis dilahap Luhan. Sehun menyerahkan segelas air agar Luhan bisa meminumnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Sehun. Sang namja menaruh piring dan gelas itu di meja yang ada disamping tempat tidur kemudian menatap Luhan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. Sehun terus melakukan hal itu seakan – akan dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kelembutan yang membuat candu baginya.

"Hannie~ bisakah kamu berjanji suatu hal untukku?" Tanya Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Apapun untukmu." Jawab Luhan tanpa ragu.

"Berjanjilah kamu akan hidup dengan bahagia, kamu akan terus tersenyum…" Sehun menghela nafas sesaat. "…sekalipun aku tidak ada disampingmu." Luhan membelalakan matanya. Dia menggeleng dan menarik pelan tangan yang digenggam oleh Sehun.

"_Please don't…_" Ucap Luhan berupa bisikan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Please… don't ever you leave me. Sehunnie… I can't life without you._" Lajut Luhan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar air mata kembali terlihat dipelupuk matanya.

"Tapi aku harus melakukan ini, aku mohon mengertilah…" Ucap Sehun pelan mencoba kembali mengenggem tangan Luhan. Tapi sang yeoja menariknya pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti. Dilihat dari sudut manapun aku tidak akan mengerti…." Tangisannya pun pecah. Isakan dan air matanya kembali. "Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan disela – sela tangisannya. "Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng dan memeluk Luhan, membiarkan yeoja itu menangis di bahunya. "Aku tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkanmu. Sama sekali tidak, hanya saja…" Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya. "takdir yang membuatku harus melakukannya." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun dan menatap namja itu. "takdir katamu? Hisk… jangan menganggapku bodoh Sehun! Aku tau ini pasti kerjaan Kris bodoh itu!" Pekik Luhan. Dia mulai bangkit dari kamar hendak menemui appanya itu tapi Sehun mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku bicara dengan ahjussi tua itu!" pekik Luhan berontak dari pelukan Sehun.

"Sttt… Sttt… Luhan… tenanglah…" Bujuk Sehun. Luhan mulai berhenti meronta – ronta. Sehun kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Karnaku semua hal ini terjadi. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak mengajakmu memasuki apartemen…"

"…Hisk… hisk… berhenti…." Isak Luhan. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Sehun. kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Sehun membelai rambut Luhan pelan kemudian memeluk yeoja itu seakan – akan dia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf Lu… kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi." Bisik Sehun pelan membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya kasar.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Pekik Luhan dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran dengan derasnya.

"Sttt… tenanglah." Bisik Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Apa yang DIA katakan padamu barusan? Apa dia –kris- dia mengancamu?" Tanya Luhan. Disambut dengan gelengan.

"Tidak. Appamu tidak mengancam apapun…"

"Tidak. kau bohong Sehun. Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Teriak Luhan.

"Tidak. Tidak… percalah padaku. Kumohon." Ucap Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan. Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi, dia sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun, dia tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun, apapun itu alasannya.

"….Hisk… Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Luhan disela – sela tangisannya. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Hanya saja… aku akan pergi…" Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Hanya untuk sementara."

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan mempererat pelukannya. "…. Hisk… Andwe! Apapun itu alasannya, berapalama kamu pergi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kumohon… hisk…"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap yeoja itu. Sehun menyerka air mata Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

CHU~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Seperti biasa, cuman yang mampu menghanyutkan Luhan. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, bukan ciuman yang penuh dengan nafsu, bahkan tidak ada decak saliva terdengar. Sehun benar- benar melakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

Sehun menarik pelan wajahnya dan melepaskan tautan itu. Dia menatap Luhan dan membelai pipinya.

"Berjanjilah..." Luhan menggeleng, menandakan kalau dia tidak mau. "…untukku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sehun.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi wanita yang kuat, sekalipun aku tidak ada disampingmu. Ingat kau tidak sendirian, masih ada Dio, Kai dan maid yang selalu menemanimu. Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian." Air mata Luhan yang tadi sudah hampir surut kini kembali mengalir dengan deras. Sehun menggeleng dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Berjanjilah jangan menanis lagi, kau tau ketika kamu meneteskan air mata, hati ini melakukan hal yang sama. Aku merasakan hal yang sama, aku ingin ikut menangis. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi." Luhan menghirup napas panjang dan menghapus air matanya .

"Satu hal lagi…" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak akan berharap banyak dan menuntut apapun darimu, hanya saja aku meminta kamu menungguku. Selama itu aku mohon tetaplah bertahan untukku sampai aku kembali padamu."

Luhan tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Sehun ragu. "bisakah kamu melakukannya? Menungguku sampai saat itu?" Lanjut Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan. Sang yeoja hanya menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sehun, menghirup aroma parfum Sehun, mencoba untuk mengingat dan menyimpan semua itu dalam memorinya.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan melepaskannya dan menunduk. "Baiklah…" Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun. "Untuku mu, Aku akan melakukannya."

Sehun beranjak dari kasur setelah memeluk Luhan –mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya- dengan erat. Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia ingin mencegah kepergian Sehun tapi tubuhnya seakan – akan menangan dirinya untuk tetap diam dan menunduk.

"Lu…" Luhan mendongak pada Sehun yang memanggilnya diambang pintu. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong chingudeul^^ mianhae updatenya lama, semua ini dikarenakan authornya kembali didera sakit. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu author engga enak badan. Banget. **

**Karna itu, mianhae kalau banyak sekali typos nya. Sekali lagi author mau minta maaf atas semua kekurangannya. **

**Untuk fic satu ini –my wishes- author engga akan buat panjang lagi. Jadi mungkin selesai kurang dari 20 chapter deh^^ (just for your information) author juga punya fic baru, Pemainnya HunHan KaiSoo dan GS. Seperti biasa author akan memakai mereka berempat dan formatnya GS engga BL ^^v**

**Mungkin ficnya akan di post setelah My Wishes selesai^^**

**Oke mulai banyak bacot ini. author kembali ingin berterima kasih pada semua yang mau review, JEONGMAL GOMAWO^^. Dan pada yang belum tolong reviewnya, satu review sangat berarti sekali buat author^^ **

**BIG THANKS TO :**

_**MyJonggie, **__**BBCnindy, lisnana1, 13ginger, Riyoung Kim, 0312luLuEXOticS, **__**baby reindeer, osehawn, Yi sha na, sari2min, ICE BLOCK, **__**Xiao HunHan, Deer Panda, **__**sehun love luhan, Dianaanisti1, Nadya, Baekhuna Ecolova, Mii-Chan Hami, no jaein, **__**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, **__**Nana, han young, ohristi95, vickykezia23, istrinya sehun, Diahdega, Guest, Guest, Hani, SHBaekbias, SaranghaeHunHan, Guest, baekyeolssi, Guest. **_

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T +**

**Chapter : 16/?**

_**author meminta pendapatnya dulu dari chingudeul keterusannya mau dibuat**_

_**Tetap, HUNHAN (SEHUNLUHAN)**_

_**Atau, SUHAN (SUHOLUHAN)**_

_**Atau, LAYHAN (LAYLUHAN)**_

_**Please Pick One. ^^**_

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**

Sudah hampir satu minggu semenjak Sehun meninggalkannya. Luhan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, tidak ada lagi Luhan yang tersenyum dengan tulus, tidak ada lagi Luhan yang cerita, tidak ada lagi tawa yang terdengar dari bibirnya, tidak ada lagi tatapan hangat yang biasanya dia perlihatkan pada semua orang. Sekarang Luhan berubah menjadi wanita yang pendiam dan tertutup, dia bahkan sudah jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyumannya. Tak jarang juga Luhan membolos dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri dikamar. Hanya memandang jauh keluar jendela dan sesekali mengedipkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam, sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Drrr Drrr

Tiba – tiba ponselnya menyala membuat dia terlonjak kaget. Luhan menunduk membawa ponsel itu, kemudian melihat siapa yang menelphonenya. _Dio._ Luhan pun mengangkat telphonenya.

"_Yeoboseyo._"

"Hem?" Luhan hanya berdeham pelan.

"_Kau dimana Lu? Aku dan Kai seharian mencarimu? Bahkan sepertinya kami sudah mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan kampus…_" Gerutu Dio.

"Aku tidak sedang berada di sana. Aku berada dirumah." Sela Luhan. Dio bungkam kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"_Ayolah, jangan katakan kau kembali mengurung dirimu sendiri._" Luhan mengangkat bahunya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjadi orang yang bersemangat. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai alasan dan motivasi untuk meraih cita – cita, bukan hanya itu aku merasa kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki…"

"_Hey! Masih ada aku dan Kai disini, jangan berpikir kau hanya sebatang kara didunia ini. ayolah…_" Tiba – tiba saja dia terdengar berbicara pada Kai yang -sepertinya- ada disamping Dio. "_Luhan, Kai ingin berbicara denganmu._" Ucap Dio.

"_Hey_!" Seru Kai dengan nada ceria.

"Wae?" Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan nada datar.

"_Oh Tuhan, Luhan apakah kau baru saja dikutuk menjadi es dikutub utara? Atau selatan? Nada biacamu terdengar sangat dingin dan datar._" Ucap Kai.

"Mungkin." Jawab Luhan singkat. Kai mendesah pasrah.

"_Aish… kau ini sudah tidak asik. Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak bertengkar. Kadang aku rindu ocehanmu._" Ujar Kai. Luhan tersenyum tipis tapi tentu saja Kai maupun Dio tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ck.. kau ini. kenapa kau merindukanku hanya saat kita bertengkar. Kau tidak benar – benar merindukanku bukan?" Kai menyeringai saat mendengarnya.

"_Maksudmu merindukan senyuman, kecantikan, kemanjaan, dan segalanya tentang dirimu? Hah… yang benar saja. Aku sudah memiliki Dio yang lebih segalanya daripada dirimu._" Ujar Kai dengan nada mengejek. _'Kai! Kau ini…'_ Suara Dio terdengar di ujung telphone sana. Luhan pun mulai terkekeh pelan.

"_See… Luhan tertawa karnaku._" Ucap Kai entah pada Dio atau pada Luhan. '_Tapi Kau ini… hah._' Dio menghela nafas. '_…sini biar aku yang biacara._' Lanjutnya. Luhan terkekeh. Sepertinya ponsel Dio sudah kembali pada tangan yeoja itu.

"_Luhan. Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kai, dia itu…_" Dio menghela nafas panjang. "_… kau tau sendiri bagaimana tingkahnya._"

"Gwechana." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Kau tidak berniat untuk datang kesini?_" Tanya Dio. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada yang menarik disana." Jawabnya ringan.

"_Ayolah, kau sudah pernah hidup belasan tahun tanpa Sehun…_"

"Aku tau." Sela Luhan, matanya menerawang keatas, tiba – tiba saja kenangannya bersama Sehun kembali teringat.

"…Hanya saja, saat dia datang pada hidupku. Dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Konyol sekali bukan?" Dio menghela nafas.

"_Itu bukan konyol. Itu dinamakan Cinta Sejati bodoh!_" Seru Kai jauh dari sana.

"_Kai!_" Pekik Dio. Luhan terkekeh pelan tapi matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Kai benar. Ini dinamakan Cinta Sejati…" ujar Luhan pelan. "… Cinta Sejati yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." Lanjutnya dalam sebuah bisikan pelan.

"_Luhan, ayolah. Kita ke rumah mu Ne?_" Tanya Dio.

"Untuk apa? Agar aku bisa bertengkar dengan Kai?"

"_Tidak. Tentu saja. Kita akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan._" Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain untuk menjawab?" Tanyanya.

"_Tidak._" Jawab Dio dengan girang. "_Baiklah, 15 menit lagi kami akan sampai. Segeralah bersiap – siap._" Ujar Dio. '_BENAR! AKU TIDAK MAU JIKA HARUS MENUNGGUMU BERDANDAN!_' Seru Kai dari belakang.

"BAIKLAH! AKU MENGERTI KKAMJONG!" Luhan ikut berseru kemudian terkekeh pelan.

**~My Wishes~**

Kai dan Dio baru saja sampai dirumah Luhan, seperti biasa mereka langsung disambut dengan beberapa maid. Tapi ketika akan masuk, mereka tiba – tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Kenapa? Karna disana ada Kris.

"Kenapa Kris ahjussi ada dirumah? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada dikantor?" bisik Dio sambil melirik kearah jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Aku sendiri tak tau chagi, sebaiknya kita menjaga sikap selama ada disini." Jawab Kai. Dio memutar bola matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Kemudian salah satu maid menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di sofa selama menunggu sang maid memanggilkan Luhan.

DAP DAP DAP

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang menggunakan heels menuruni tangga. Dio dan Kai menghembuskan nafas lega. Semakin Luhan cepat turun semakin cepat pula mereka bisa keluar dari rumah ini. (sebenenarnya semakin cepat mereka menjauh dari Kris). Ayolah, siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi galak seperti Kris?

"Hai!" Sapa Luhan walaupun suaranya tidak bergitu terdengar ceria. Dio tidak menjawab saapaan itu hanya saja dia melambaikan tangannya antusias saat melihat Luhan.

"Luhan." Tiba – tiba saja Kris yang ada disana memanggil Luhan membuat ke tiga orang itu menatap kearahnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Wae appa?" Tanya Luhan mencoba untuk sopan walau sesungguhnya dia sedang muak dengan appanya itu.

"Kau akan pergi dengan mereka?" Tanya Kris menatap Kai dan Dio dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ya. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada malas. Kris menatap Dio dan Kai bergiliran dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Appa mendengar kalau mereka akan menikah muda karna sang wanita hamil? Bukan begitu?" Tanya Kris membuat sekujur tubuh Dio menegang. Kai menganggenggam tangan Dio, membuat yeoja itu mendongak kearahnya.

"Bagaimana appa mengertahui hal itu?" Tanya Luhan yang terkejut.

"Bukan suatu hal yang sulit untuk diketahui, apalagi dengan dibawanya yeoja itu kerumah sakit, membuat berita itu dengan cepat terdengar ke telinga appa." Kris kembali menatap Kai dan Dio bergantian. Kemudian melipat tangannya didada.

"Appa hanya ingin kamu berhati – hati. Appa tidak kamu sama seperti mere- oh, atau kejadian kemarin itu karna kamu terbawa pengaruh oleh mereka?"

"APPA BERHENTI!" Bentak Luhan dengan kasar. "Aku tau, aku memang tidak sopan, tapi jika appa sendiri tidak bisa sopan pada mereka. Aku juga tidak akan sopan pada appa." Luhan kembali membentak appanya. Nafasnya bergemuruh, darahnya mulai naik kepermukaan, wajah Luhan terlihat memerah.

"Tidak cukupkah appa membuat Sehun pergi dariku?" Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Luhan."…tidak kah cukup appa sudah memisahkanku dengan orang yang aku cintai?" Lanjut Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya. "… dan sekarang appa ingin memisahkanku dengan sahabatku satu – satunya?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan.

Kris hendak membuka mulutnya tapi Luhan mendahulinya. "Oh… aku tau, ini yang terbaik menurut appa. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Luhan. Kris tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap Luhan yang berjalan mundur mendekati Dio dan Kai yang sedari tadi diam tak bergeming.

"Tapi sayangnya, ini bukan yang terbaik menurutku." Ujar Luhan kemudian menarik Dio dan Kai untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Jujur saja Luhan sudah muak. Muak dan sangat muak dengan appanya sendiri. Kris.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan sudah berada didalam mobil Kai. Yeoja itu duduk dibelakang bersama Dio sedang menangis tersedu – sedu. Dio yang ada disampingnya mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Aku minta maaaf." Ujar Luhan dengan suara serak sesaat setelah tangisannya mereda. "Aku sendiri tidak tau aku bisa memaafkan ahjussi tua itu karna perkataannya barusan. Tapi aku sebagai anaknya, ingin mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf." Lanjut Luhan.

"Gwenchana…" Ucap Dio tapi Luhan menggeleng. "Kami mengerti. Kris ahjussi memang seperti itu bukan?" lanjutnya mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Tapi yeoja itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia sudah keterlaluan, dia mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak tenang kalian." Selanya. Dia menatap kearah Kai yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

"Kai… maafkan aku." Ujar Luhan. Kai tersentak kemudian melihat Luhan melalui spion tengah."Gwenchana." Jawab Kai.

"Tidak, aku tau kamu marah." Sela Luhan. Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang. Saat itu lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi merah. Sementara menunggu lampu itu kembali pada hijau, Kai menengok kebelakang, menatap Dio dan Luhan.

"Wajar bukan jika aku marah? Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dio benar, Kris ahjussi memang seperti itu." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, hisk…. Hisk…" isakanpun kembali keluar dari bibir Luhan. Kai dan Dio saling bertatapan, tapi kemudian Kai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalan, dan Dio kembali menenangkan Luhan.

"Uljima, kita tidak apa – apa. Jangan merasa bersalah, Kau tidak salah Lu." Ujar Dio. Luhan menatap Dio sesaat kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo. Kalian memang sahabatku." Bisik Luhan. Dio mengangguk kemudian mengusap punggung Luhan.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan sudah berhenti menangis dan mulai tenang. Kai dan Dio mengajaknya menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Seoul. Mereka berjalan bertiga. Kai berada ditengah, sedangkan disisi kanan dan kirinya ada Dio dan Luhan. Kai tiba – tiba saja merangkul pundak mereka berdua saat mereka memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Senang sekali aku hari ini. Aku sedang berjalan dengan dua orang cantik apalagi disebelah kananku ini." Goda Kai. Dio dan Luhan memutar bola matanya kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang ada dipundak mereka. Dan berjalan mendahului Kai.

"Tau seperti ini, aku hanya akan pergi bersama Dio." Ujar Luhan.

"Hey… Hey… Hey… ayolah, harusnya kalian juga senang, karna bisa berjalan bersama orang tampan ini." Ujar Kai kembali merangkul pundak mereka berdua.

"Kau mencoba mencari masalah denganku?" Tanya Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Kai tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan mata pada Dio yang hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa? Aku? Mencari masalah? Yang benar saja? Aku bukan pria yang suka mencari masalah." Ujar Kai kembali melanjutkan perjalannya dan merangkul kedua yeoja itu. Luhan menatap sinis pada Kai kemudian menghentakan tangannya.

"Yang benar saja Kai. Kapan kau akan sadar kalau kau selalu mencari masalah? Cepatlah bangun!" Ujar Luhan.

"Aku sudah bangun Lu, tidak lihatkah kamu kalau aku sedang berjalan bersama Dio? Jika aku masih tidur aku tidak akan berada disini, aku akan berada dikasur." Ujar Kai tanpa ekspresi. Dio yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa. Sedangkan Luhan mendengus pelan. Untung saja mereka ada disalah satu tempat sepi yang ada disana. Kalau tidak mereka sudah pasti menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kai. Kau benar – benar menyebalkan. Aku kira kamu benar – benar cerdas tapi ternyata tidak." Kai menjitak pelan kepala Luhan.

"Ya!" Pekik Luhan.

"Aku ini cerdas. Kamu yang tidak cerdas. Orang cerdas pasti masuk kelas gold sepertiku dan Dio. Sedangkan Kau? Heh…" Kai mulai mengejek Luhan.

Dan dari saat itu, sepanjang perjalanan Kai dan Luhan terus perang mulut, dan Dio yang ada disampingnya hanya menjadi penonton dan kadang menjadi penengah yang membuat mereka berhenti, tapi hanya berhenti untuk sesaat, karna tak lama kemudian mereka kembali adu mulut.

Tapi dibalik itu semua Dio tersenyum, tingkah laku Kai setidaknya bisa membuat Luhan melupakan masalahnya, dan kadang hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada Luhan yang hanya diam dan melamun.

**~My Wishes~**

Kai dan Dio sudah mengantarkan Luhan pulang kerumahnya. Luhan terlihat jauh lebih baik setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa dan bercanda. Sedankan Dio dan Kai baru saja sampai dirumah Dio. Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sedangkan Dio berjalan kebelakang, mengambil minum untuk mereka berdua.

"Minumlah." Ujar Dio sambil menyodorkan segelas jus pada Kai.

"Gomawo baby~" Jawab Kai sambil meraih gelas yang ada ditangan Dio kemudian meminumnya.

"Huah~ lelah sekali hari ini." Ujar Kai sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Dio kemudian menarik yeoja itu untuk bersadar di dada bidangnya. Diopun menyamping dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Tangan Dio memainkan jarinya didada bidang Kai.

"Dio?" Ujar Kai.

"Hem?" Tanya Dio mendongak menatap Kai yang sedang menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Kai sambil mengelus pipi Dio. Sang yeoja mendongak menatap Kai.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Dio heran.

"Soal tadi… Kris ahjussi…" Dio menggeleng pelan dan mengacungkan tangannya menyuruh agar Kai berhenti bicara.

"Kumohon jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi, aku baik - baik saja Kai."

"Tidak, hanya saja... Aku tau itu membuatmu kembali mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Dan aku aku masih merasa bersalah. Aku masih merasa kalau semua ini salahku, andai saja saat itu aku..."

"Sttt... Ini bukan salahmu Kai. Jangan berpikir seperti itu." Sela Dio sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak, Dio aku benar – benar merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku." Ucap Kai. Dio menggeleng kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Kai.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, seperti itu, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Jika aku tidak memaafkanmu aku tidak akan berada disini, duduk disebelahmu dan mantapmu sedekat ini, jadi kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

CHU.

Kai pun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Dio lembut. Sang yeoja melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kai kemudian menekan tengkuk Kai meminta Kai memperdalam ciumannya. Kai yang mengerti melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Dio kemudian menariknya pelan.

Ciuman itu kini semakin meliar. Kai menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Lelehan saliva mengalir di leher Dio. Karna ciuman ganas Kai yang tiba – tiba ini.

Tangan Dio mulai turun ke dada Kai dan mendorongnya pelan. Kai yang mengerti menghisap lidah Dio dengan kuat kemudian melepaskannya. Karna hal itu, Dio hampir kehabisan nafasnnya.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Dio mengambil nafas dalam – dalam. Wajah Dio memerah sempurna begitu pula dengan bibirnya. Kai yang ada disampingnya membawa Dio kedalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala Dio di dada bidangnya.

Kai mengelus sayang rambut Dio yang semakin panjang. Kai mengecup kepala Dio dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada Dio.

"Kai?"

"Hem?"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sehun?" Tanya Dio. Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia merogoh ponsel yang ada dikantung celananya.

"Terakhir dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Kai.

Ya. Sehun masih selalu berhubungan dengan Kai, hanya sebatas menanyakan keadaan Luhan. Kai sudah beberapa kali mencoba bertanya, keberadaan Sehun dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menjawabnya. Dia hanya akan berkata 'aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan Luhan. Percayalah.' Dan Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi, yang dia hanya bisa lakukan adalah percaya pada Sehun.

Kai juga sudah pernah membujuk Sehun untuk kembali, karna saat hari – hari pertama Sehun pergi Luhan sangatlah berbeda, bahkan Luhan tidak mau bicara pada siapapun. Bahkan Kai dan Dio pun dibuat khawatir, tentu saja mereka tidak ingin Luhan tertekan atau lebih parahnya mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Dio.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakannya." Jawab Kai.

Drrr Drrr

Dan tiba – tiba saja ponsel Kai berbunyi. Dia menatap layar ponselnya, disana tertulis _Sehun._ Kai langsung mengangkat telphonenya.

"Kai?"

"Ne? Tunggu, biar aku tebak. Kau pasti ingin menanyakan tentang keadaan Luhan bukan?" Tanya Kai. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin menanyakan keadaanmu bukan?" Kai mendengus pelan.

"Disini ada Dio. Bicaralah dengannya, aku sedang tidak mau bicara denganmu." Ujar Kai kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Dio.

"Sehun?" Tanya Dio.

"Dio-ah. Aigo… bogoshipo." Jawab Sehun antusias.

"Kekeke… nado. Tadi aku mendengar kau ingin mengetahui kabar Luhan bukan?"

"Ne. bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Sehun. Dio menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin dia sudah lebih baik dari pada beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jelas Dio. Kemudian sedikit sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Tapi tadi dia sudah tersenyum, bahkan mulai banyak bicara." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. tapi itu karna Kai yang mengajaknya adu mulut, kau tau sendiri bagaimana jika mereka berdua sudah bertengkar? Mereka berisik sekali."

'Chagi! Kau mengataiku berisik?'

'Begitulah tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat Luhan tertawa.' Jawab Dio

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ternyata bertengkar dengan Kai bisa membuatnya tertawa. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya." Ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi…" Sehun mengentikan tawanya dan mendengarkan Dio baik – baik. "Aku merasa kalau Luhan sangat tertekan. Maksudku…" Dio mengigit bibir tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Maksudku…?" Tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"Ini soal Kris ahjussi." Jelas Dio.

"Kris ahjussi?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Sepertinya Luhan sangat kesal dengan Kris ahjussi, aku pikir itu bukan hal yang baik. Kau tau seorang anak tidak sepantasnya memperlakukan seorang ayah seperti itu." Sehun terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Bisakah kau menelphone Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya?" Tanya Dio. Sehun kembali terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Menelphonenya? Membuatnya mendengarkan suaraku lagi? Membuatnya merindukanku lagi? Dan membuatnya kembali terpuruk? Aku tidak bisa Dio…"

"Tapi setidaknya berikan dia asalan kenapa kamu pergi." Sela Dio.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ini sudah kesepakatanku dengan Kris ahjussi." Dio mengerutkan kening.

"Kesepakatan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Dio. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kumohon jangan tanyakan itu lagi." Sekarang giliran Dio yang menghela nafas.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan kembali?" Tanya Dio. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak menjawab, sepertinya namja itu terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku tak tau…" Sehun menghela nafas sesaat. "… Aku akan kembali ke atau tidak. Intinya sekarang aku tidak berada di Seoul." Jelas Sehun.

"Kau tidak tau akan kembali atau tidak?" Pekik Dio. Kai yang ada disampingnya mengelus pundak Dio pelan, mencoba menenangkan Dio. "Yang benar saja! Bagaimana dengan Luhan jika kamu tidak kembali hah? Kau akan tetap membiarkan dia seperti sekarang? Pria macam apa dirimu Sehun!"

"Maafkan aku. Cobalah membuatnya melupakanku. Aku sendiri tidak mau dia seperti itu, tapi takdir membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Kumohon mengertilah."

Dio terlihat kesal, nafasnya tersenggal – senggal karna menahan emosi yang meluap – luap. Tapi kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ada dipikirkanmu Sehun, hanya saja menurutku tindakanmu ini sangat bodoh."

"Aku memang bodoh." Sehun membenarkan. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Dio sedang menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Dio?"

"Hem?"

"Bisakah kamu tidak mengatakan pada Luhan kalau aku menelphone?" Dio mengangguk.

"Jika itu maumu." Ujar Dio.

"Satu hal lagi…" Ucap Sehun. "Bisakah kamu membuat Luhan setidaknya tidak memikirkanku. Aku tidak mau dia seperti itu. Dan kabarkan apapun yang terjadi padanya." Dio kembali mengangguk walau Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Aku memang tidak tau apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan dan apa yang akan kamu lakukan, tapi jika kau katakan ini yang terbaik untuk Luhan…" Dio menghela nafas. "….aku akan mendukungmu." Lanjutnya.

"Terima Kasih." Ujar Sehun dengan sebuah nada yang tidak bisa Dio jelaskan.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan baru saja akan menuruni tangga saat tak sengaja dia mendengar ummanya berteriak. Luhan tersentak kaget, kapan terakhir ummanya berteriak begitu. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. sepertinya akan ada masalah lain yang menimpanya.

Luhan dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dasar. Dia mencari sumber suara itu dan tak lama kemudian matanya menemukan sang umma sedang berteriak – teriak didepan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

_Mungkinkah?_ Tanya Luhan dalam benaknya. Luhanpun berjalan menekati mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan membuat sang umma menatapnya.

"Oh... Luhan, Lihatlah mereka!" Ujar Tao sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Luhan. Tao menarik kasar tangan kanan mereka.

"Lihat ini." Tunjuk Tao pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari mereka. Luhan mendesah nafas panjang dan menatap kedua orang itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kearah Luhan dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan terlalu dekat." Ujar Luhan tanpa suara pada mereka berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"Jadi? Apa yang salah?" tanya Luhan pura – pura tak mengerti.

"Hah? Apa yang salah? Tenu saja mereka menikah itu salah!" Jawab Tao. Luhan mendesah nafas panjang.

"Dimana letak kesalahannya jika dua orang menikah umma?" Tanya Luhan mencoba melembut.

"Kesalahannya mereka menikah saat berkerja dirumah ini. bukankah umma sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang boleh menikah saat bekerja disini, atau mereka angkat kaki dari sini."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan begitu umma. Cinta kan tidak bisa diperkirakan kapan datangnya." Ujar Luhan kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk. "Mereka saling mencintai, jadi tidak salah. Ayolah ummma…." Rajuk Luhan. Tao berpikir sejenak sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Tidak. Mereka harus tetap angkat kaki dari sini." Ujar Kris yang tiba – tiba saja datang. Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Ini bukan urusan appa. Ini urusanku, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Umma." Ucap Luhan saat Kris berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi rumah ini milik appa, dan dengan begitu appa berhak mengatur apapun." Sela Kris. Luhan menatap kearanya dengan marah.

"Tapi yang mengatur hal seperti ini adalah aku dan umma. Bukan APPA." Ucap Luhan menekankan kata 'appa' dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Appa juga berhak mengatur hal seperti ini." Kemudian Kris menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Mereka itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah dikatakan mereka tidak boleh berpacaran apalagi menikah, mereka masih saja melakukan hal itu. Bodoh." Ujar Kris dengan nada mengejek.

"APPA BISAKAH APA BERHENTI MELAKUKANNYA!" Teriak Luhan. Kris menatap dengan terkejut kearah Luhan.

"melakukan apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Beripikir bahwa appa paling benar. Berpikir kalau SEMUA ORANG DIBAWAHMU! JANGAN BERPURA – PURA SEOLAH APPA ITU RAJA YANG PATUT DITAKUTI DAN DI HORMATI!" Jerit Luhan dengan emosi.

Kris mulai mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Luhan, sang yeoja menutup sudah menutup matanya, siap menerima tamparan dari appanya. "KRIS HENTIKAN!" Pekikan Tao membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Luhan membuka mata dan menyadari kalau tangan Kris hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari pipinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah appa mau menamparku? Tampar saja!" Ucap Luhan menyodroka pipinya. Tapi Tao menarik tangan Kris.

"Jangan! Ingat dia anakmu Kris! Dia seorang yeoja, jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu." Tao mengingatkan.

"Tapi dia sudah mulai berikap tidak sopan!" Ucap Kris.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sopan jika appa sendiri tidak pernah mengajarkan kesopanan?" Timpal Luhan.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Kris mulai naik pitam. Dia mulai kembali melangkah mendekati Luhan tapi Tao disana menghalanginya.

"Kapan appa mengajariku kesopanan hah? Dari aku kecil kalian sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian! Kalian tidak pernah ada untuk mengajariku tentang semua hal seperti orang tua lain lakukan. Kapan kalian sadar kalau aku butuh perhatian?!" Pekik Luhan. Air mata tiba – tiba saja memeleh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dan apa yang kalian ajarkan ketika kalian ada dirumah? Kalian hanya mengajariku bagaimana menyombongkan harta, bagaiaman cara memperlakukan orang lain seperti pembantu. APA ITU YANG SEPANTASNYA AKU DAPAT HAH?" Pekik Luhan.

Kris dan Tao menatapnya dengan terkejut. Selama belasan tahun mereka melakukan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Luhan, ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar semua ucapan yang sedari dulu terpendam dilubuh hati yeoja itu.

Luhan menyerka kasar air mata yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia berjalan mundur dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Jika ada salah satu dari mareka keluar dari rumah ini…" Ujar Luhan dengan sebuah isakan. "…. Atau siapapun maid yang ada disini keluar karna di usir oleh Umma atau sekalipun Appa." Luhan memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. Dia menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. "Aku juga akan ikut pergi dari sini! Dan aku tidak akan main – main dengan ucapanku. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi sebagai anak kalian." Lanjut Luhan dengan ancaman yang membuat Tao terkesiap kaget.

"Lu… apa yang kau katakan?" Bisik Tao sambil menatap Luhan.

"Maaf umma, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mereka sudah menjadi keluargaku, mereka satu – satunya orang yang menemaniku selama bertahun – tahun disini. Menemaniku saat kalian yang tidak pernah ada untukku." Jelas Luhan mulai menurunkan suaranya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya menatap Luhan bersamaan.

"APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN SAMPAI ANAKKU MENJADI SANGAT TERPENGARUHI OLEH KALIAN HAH?" Teriak Kris membuat semua mendongak kearahnya.

"APPA!" Jerit Luhan. Kris menatap kearah Luhan.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA. APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN YANG MEMBUATKU LEBIH MENYAYANGI MEREKA DARIPADA KALIAN?!" Jerit Luhan. Kemudian yeoja itu berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Luhan membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Dia menangis dengan kencang menumpahkan segala emosinya. Luhan jatuh dan terduduk dilantai, memeluk lututnya. Sepertinya hempasan ombak kembali menerjang pertahannya yang kian merapuh.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

_**Annyeong chingudeul^^ sepertinya chap chap kemarin dan sekarang penuh sekali dengan emosi. Asssaa~**_

_**Seperti biasa untuk yang sudah review author mau berterima kasih sebanyak – banyak – banyak – banyaknya. Untuk yang belum mohon reviewnya^^ **_

_**Dan jujur buat permasalah Luhan dan Sehun yang satu ini author masih sangat bingung. Soalnya Sehun terlihat tidak akan kembali *dari entah dimana sekarang dia berada*. Dan sepertinya perjanjiannya bersama Kris agak menyulitkan Sehun untuk kembali bersama Luhan.**_

_**Jadi author hanya ingin memperingatkan, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bisa saja author buat Luhannya sama Lay atau engga sama Suhp gitu *evil laught* dan sepertinya itu akan terjadi jika banyak yang milih Luhan sama Lay atau sama Suho. Kekeke^^**_

_**Jadi author meminta pendapatnya dulu dari chingudeul keterusannya mau dibuat**_

_**HUNHAN (SEHUNLUHAN)**_

_**SUHAN (SUHOLUHAN)**_

_**LAYHAN (LAYLUHAN)**_

_**Please Pick One. ^^**_

_**BIG THANKS TO : **_

_**13ginger, baby reindeer, Guest, lisnana1, 0312luLuEXIticS, MyJonggie, Gita Safira, Xiao Hun Han, ohhajin95, Ohxifa, aniimin, Putri, Hani, Yi Sha Na, BBCnindy, EXOLunatic, Byun Soo Ra, SooBaby1213 2, Deer Panda, KimRyeona19, hatakehanahungry, 3, KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeks ey, han young, SHBaekbias, riskyu, ohristi95, asroyasrii, Mii-Chan, guest, dian haniehunie, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, alyaayyy, chanchan, TelekineticWhirlwind HunHan, milkyhannie, Choi Min Gi, Han Ri Rin, hunhanlilyiu, Riyoung Kim, ICE BLOCK, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, BluePink ElfEXOtic, You Know Who, vickykezia23**_**, **_**Lee dong seok, christin angel**_.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chanpter : 17/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kediaman keluarga XI semakin tidak terkendali, Luhan sama sekali tidak membuka pintu kamarnya bahkan untuk Baekhyun dan Xiumin, Ya. Kris dan Tao memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karna mereka tidak ingin anak tunggal mereka keluar dari rumah.

Walau begitu Luhan tidak ingin ada seorang pun mengganggunya dia juga tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Hampir 3 hari Luhan mengurung dirinya dikamar tanpa makan dan minum. Tao, sang Umma mulai panik, dia tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada Luhan.

Segala cara sudah mereka lakukan untuk membujuk Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin ada satu cara yang bisa membuat Luhan luluh.

Tao menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan pada nada dering ke tiga barulah seseorang disana menjawab telphonenya.

"_Y-yeobseyo_?" Ucap seseorang disana dengan gugup.

"Apakah ini benar dengan Dio?" Tanya Tao. Tunggu? Tao menelphone Dio? Bukankah Kris melarang Luhan untuk berhubungan dengannya ? Tapi sekarang Tao malah mengubunginya, apa yang akan Tao lakukan?

"_N-ne? Tao ahjumma?_" Tanya Dio dengan gugup.

"Ya." Jawab Tao singkat. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Bisakah kamu datang kesini? Kami sangat membutuhkanmu." Tanpa harus melihat Tao juga tau kalau Dio di ujung sana tersentak kaget. Tapi tak lama kemudian Dio berujar pelan.

"_N-ne ahjumma._"

**~My Wishes~**

Setengah jam kemudian Dio sudah datang, tentu saja dia datang bersama Kai. Tao sendiri yang menyambut mereka membuat Dio bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya.

"Kalian tau kalau Luhan tidak masuk ke kampus selama hampir 3 hari?" Tanya Tao sambil berjalan membawa mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Ya, apakah dia baik – baik saja?" Tanya Dio. Tao menatapnya sesaat kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jujur saja ahjumma sendiri tak tau." Jawab Tao sambil menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa. Kai dan Dio saling bertatapan kemudian ikut duduk dihadapan Tao.

"Bukan hanya tidak mau datang ke kampus tapi dia juga sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamar selama tiga hari." Jelas Tao.

Kai dan Dio tersentak kaget bersamaan. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum kembali menatap Tao.

"Tidak keluar kamar selama 3 hari? Sama sekali? Jadi Luhan tidak…"

"Ya." Sela Tao seakan – akan tau apa yang akan Kai katakan. "Dia tidak makan dan minum selama 3 hari." Ujarnya pelan. Tiba – tiba saja Dio bangkit, kalau saja tangan Kai tidak menggengamnya dia yakin dia akan berlari ke kamar Luhan dan menemui yeoja itu.

"Maaf." Ujar Dio kemudian kembali duduk disamping Kai.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Tao.

"Ya." Jawab Dio. "Bolehkah?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, kalau bisa tolong bujuk Luhan untuk makan, ahjumma tidak mau kalau dia sakit."

Dio mengangguk dan kemudian menarik Kai untuk berlari kecil menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua.

Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar Luhan, Dio langsung mengetuknya.

"Lu? Ini aku Dio dan Kai bolehkah kami masuk?" Tanya Dio dari depan pintu.

"Lu! Ayo buka pintunya, Dio merindukanmu." Tambah Kai.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dio kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tapi…

KLEK

Pintu terbuka sebelum Dio benar – benar mengetuknya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan terlihat.

"LU!" Pekik Dio langsung menerobos masuk dan memeluk Luhan. Sang yeoja terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu."Ungkap Dio saat memeluk Luhan.

"aku juga." Jawab Luhan dengan suara lemas. Dio melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Katakan padaku berapa hari kau tidak makan hah?" Tanya Dio degan nada tinggi. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Luhan, dia berjalan melewati Dio dan memeluk Kai.

"kau tidak rindu padaku Kkamjong?" gurau Luhan. Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut menatap Luhan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab pertnyaan Dio, sudah berapa lama kamu tidak makan hah?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku tidak lapar jadi aku sama sekali tidak mau makan." Ujar Luhan.

Dio menghembuskan nafas panjang dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Kau memang tidak lapar tapi setidaknya tubuhmu ini memerlukan energi untuk tetap hidup." Jelas Dio. Luhan tersenyum kaku.

"Hidup? Aku sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa menjalani hidupku." Ucap Luhan dengan suara rendah.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya seseorang yang aku cintai meninggalkanku tapi…" dio menatap kearah Kai. "…Dulu aku pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitanya dikhianati dan ditinggalkan. Mungkin kurang lebih rasanya sama." Dio menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Tapi saat itu aku tak menyerah begitu saja. Aku bahkan bisa masuk kelas gold tanpa bantuan Kai, yah… walau aku dibantu oleh…." Dio sedikit melirik Kai dan benar saja ekspresi namja itu berubah. "Jonghyun Oppa…" lanjut Dio membuat Kai sedikit tersentak. Dio cepat – cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dan saat itu Kai datang menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Dio. "mungkin saja Sehun akan kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi aku yakin dia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini seandainya dia kembali."

Luhan menghela nafas, kata – kata Dio terngiang – ngiang dalam benaknya. 'seandainya' saja kejadiannya tidak seperti ini. 'seandainya' dia lebih berhati – hati. 'seandainya' saja Sehun tak datang dan kemudian secara mengejutkan meninggalkannya. Tapi sayang itu hanya sebatas 'seandainya'.

"Yah… seandainya saja." Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Ayolah, bisakah kita melupakan hal itu untuk sementara saja?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap Kai.

"Benar, sudah lama kita tidak bertengkar." Jawab Luhan sambil memasang senyumannya. Kai tersenyum kemudian meninju bahu Luhan pelan.

"Ayo kita makan diluar." Ajak Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Benar sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama. Kanjja!" Seru Dio dengan semangat tapi kemudian dia mengulurkan niatnya dan kembali duduk.

"… tapi bagaimana dengan umma mu?" Tanya Dio. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tenang saja umma tidak sama dengan appa." Ucap Luhan kemudian menarik Dio keluar dari kamarnya, sedangkan Kai mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga, terkadang Dio dan Luhan berbincang masalah perempuan yang Kai tak mengerti. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di bawah, dan saat itu mereka sadar kalau Kris sudah ada dirumah. Kai dan Dio membeku sedangkan Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" Tanya Kris pada Tao dengan sinis. "Dan kenapa pula mereka membawa Luhan?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Tao menghela nafas dan mengusap dada Kris pelan, mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu. "Coba kendalikan emosimu sedikit saja, ne?" Bisik Tao kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan, Kai dan Dio.

"Jadi, kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Tao.

"K-kami…"

"Aku mengajak mereka untuk makan diluar. Apa sekarang aku tidak dibolehkan lagi keluar rumah?" Sela Luhan sebelum Dio menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Tao tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau bisa pergi kemana saja sesukamu?"

"Termasuk pergi mencari Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan cepat. Dia bisa melihat appanya mendengus saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak mau appamu kembali mengurungmu di kamar bukan?" Tanya Tao, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Umma sudah coba berbicara dengan appamu, umma sudah berusaha untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaan Sehun tapi appamu itu sama sekali tidak mau memberi informasi." Lanjut Tao kemudian memeluk Luhan.

"Cobalah untuk bersabar lebih lama lagi, umma yakin apapun yang dikatakan appamu tempo hari sampai membuat Sehun pergi adalah hal yang baik. Percayalah, bagaimana kerasnya appamu dia tetap menyayangi dirimu." Luhan diam sesaat. _Benarkah appa menyayangi diriku? _Pikir Luhan. Tapi kemudain dia mengangguk pelan.

"Pergilah." Ucap Tao sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Tolong jaga dia." Ucap Tao sambil menyentuh tangan Kai.

"Ne ahjumma." Ucap Kai.

"Ingat kau tidak boleh pulang lebih dari tengah malam." ucap Tao mengingatkan Luhan. Sang yeoja mengangguk patuh.

Mereka bertigapun pergi meninggalkan kediaman XI. Tao menatap mobil Kai yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, kemudian dia masuk kedalam. Kris yang ada disana langsung menatapnya, meminta penjelasan atas semua yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris saat Tao duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada anakmu sendiri yeobo, Kau tau sendiri Luhan memiliki sifat keras kepala sama seperti dirimu, dia juga sudah menginjak masa remaja jangan terlalu mengekangnya." Jelas Tao sambil bersandar dipunggung sofa dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat menatap Kris.

"Tapi setidaknya jangan membiarkan dia bergaul dengan mereka." Ucap Kris.

"Apakah kau tau saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Luhan hanya mengobrol dengan Kai, Dio dan Sehun. Kau tau itu artinya?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu berarti Luhan hanya berteman dengan mereka bertiga. Aku tau akan hal itu, saat aku menanyakan keadaannya di kampus pada staf - staf yang mengajar disana, mereka mengatakan kalau Luhan jarang sekali mau dekat dengan teman – temannya dikampus, hanya Dio dan Kai yang selalu menemaninya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau tak mengenalnya seperti aku mengenalnya Kris." Jelas Tao selembut mungkin.

"Aku mengenalnya, tentu saja, dia anakku yeobo." Sergah Kris. Tao mengusap dada Kris pelan.

"Aku tau, tapi dia juga anakku, dan aku ummanya, aku yang mengandungnya selama 9 bulan dan berjuang untuk melahirkannya ke dunia ini." Tao menggeser posisi duduknya dan bersadar pada dada bidang Kris.

"Tanpa sepengetahuanmu dia menelphoneku dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia juga menceritakan kalau ada pria yang dia suka, tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan siapa pria itu dan yang kita tau sekarang pria itu adalah Sehun." Jelas Tao.

"kau tau? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan seseorang dengan begitu bersemangatnya. Aku merasa kalau Luhan sangat mencintainya."

"Jadi?" Tanya Kris sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Bisakah kau katakan dimana Sehun sekarang berada?" Bujuk Tao. Kris menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak. Biarkan anak itu melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan."

"Tapi setidaknya…"

"Tidak Tao. Tidak. Aku tau apa yang terbaik untuk Luhan." Tungkas Kris. Tao menghela nafas, memang susah untuk membujuk Kris dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kris yang keras kepala memang sulit untuk diluluhkan.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan, Kai dan Dio tengah duduk menikmati makanan mereka. Sejak beberapa menit lalu Kai terus saja menganggu Luhan, membuat mereka kembali terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil. Kadang Dio menimpal ucapan mereka. Tapi lebih banyak dia diam dan menyaksikan mereka berdua bertengkar. Menurutnya ini lebih baik.

Sekarang makanan mereka sudah habis. Dio mulai membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris ahjussi?" Tanya Dio membuat Luhan menatapnya untuk sesaat kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Begitulah, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan sekarang dia semakin menyebalkan." Luhan menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandnagannya. "Entah kenapa dulu aku mengharapkan mereka selalu ada disampingku tapi kini aku merasa lebih baik tanpa ada mereka disampingku…"

"Lu. Jangan berkata seperti itu." Sergah Dio membuat Luhan kembali mendongak kearahnya.

"Kau tau Tao ahjumma sangat menyayangimu." Lanjut Dio. Luhan menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya. Hanya umma. Tapi Appa…"

"Lu. Berhentilah berpikir buruk tentang appamu. Kau tau, dia tidak seburuk itu." Sela Kai sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Entahlah, Aku hanya merasa sangat kecewa padanya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sehun pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya appa katakan pada Sehun."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu Lu, mungkin suatu saat nanti Kris ahjusi akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucap Dio mencoba menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kapan? Kapan itu? Aku sudah sabar menunggu semua penjelasan itu, aku bahkan sudah bosan menunggu. Tapi sampai saat ini, detik ini, dia tidak pernah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku tak mengerti apa sebenarnya Orang Tua itu!" Ucap Luhan. Kekesalan kembali menyelubungi hatinya, kekesalan karna tingkah laku appanya yang menjengkelkan.

"Cobalah bersabar lebih lama lagi." Ucap Dio mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Aku akan bertahan selama yang aku bisa dengan syarat kalian akan selalu berada disampingku." Ucap Luhan setelah beberapa menit.

"Tentu, kami akan selalu ada disampingmu Lu." Ucap Dio.

Luhan tersenyum, Ya… dia akan mencoba, terus bersabar dan menunggu titik terang dari semua masalah ini.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan sudah kembali kerumahnya. Saat sampai dia bertemu dengan umma nya, Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang karna Kris tak ada disana. Jujur saja dia belum mau bertemu dengan appa nya itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Tao sambil mengikuti Luhan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Begitulah." Jawab Luhan. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan menaruh tasnya di meja kemudian duduk di kursi yang menghandap ke jendela.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Tao mengusap rambut Luhan yang dikucir tinggi.

"Tentu tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika aku bertemu dengan Sehun." Jawab Luhan dengan datar. Tao menghela nafas.

"Tadi umma sudah mencoba membujuk appamu itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau buka mulut tentang Sehun." Ucap Tao ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan menatap Tao. Disambut dengan anggukan oleh ummanya.

"Tadi appa mengatakan kalau apapun yang dilakukannya itu yang terbaik untuk dirimu." Ucap Tao menatap Luhan. "Umma minta maaf karna sampai saat ini umma tidak bisa memberi informasi banyak mengenai Sehun."

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, dan secara tiba – tiba dia memeluk ummanya dari samping. "Tidak. Umma sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada Umma." Ucap Luhan masih memeluk Tao.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuat umma khawatir belakanan ini, maafkan aku jika aku selalu menyulitkan umma, maaf." Ujar Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi makan malam, appamu akan mencari umma, sebaiknya umma sekarang kebawah." Ucap Tao melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Tao keluar dari kamanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Tao kembali membuka pintu membuat Luhan kembali mendongak kearahnya.

"Kau akan turun untuk makan malam bersama bukan?" Tanya Tao.

"Menurut Umma sebaiknya aku turun kebawah atau tidak?" Luhan balik bertanya. Tao mengangguk.

"Tentu, umma ingin kita kembali makan bersama." Ucap Tao. Luhan mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Baiklah satu jam lagi Umma akan menunggumu dibawah." Luhan kembali mengangguk dan menatap keluar jendela.

**~My Wishes~**

Kai dan Dio masih ada dalam perjalanan, mereka mampir sebentar kesalah satu kedai ice cream karna sepanjang perjalan pulang Dio merengek minta ice cream. Kai pun menyerah dia menuruti permintaan yeojachingu nya itu.

Drrrr Drrrr

Tiba – tiba ponsel Kai yang tergeletak di meja menyala. Dio dan Kai sontak melirik kearahnya.

"Nugu?" Tanya Dio tanpa suara. "Sehun" jawab Kai tanpa suara dan langsung menangkat telphonenya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai datar. Suara kekehan tiba – tiba saja. Terdengar diujung telphone.

"_Ayolah jangan bersikap seperti itu._" Ujar Sehun.

"Kau mau aku bersikap seperti apa?" Tanya Kai dengan nada masalas.

"_ternyata kau memang tidak berubah, apa disana ada Dio?"_ Tanya Sehun. Kai mendengus.

"Kau mau apa pada yeojaku?"

"_Tidak, aku hanya rindu padanya."_ Goda Sehun.

"Seharusnya yang kau rindukan itu Luhan bukan Dio."

"_Untuk yang itu sudah pasti hanya saja untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya…_"

"Sampai kapan?" Sela Kai

"_Sampai kapan... apa maksudmu?_"

"Kau. Sampai kapan kau menghindarinya?" Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"_Aku tidak menghindarinya Kai._"

"Jadi dengan menjauhinya dan membiarkannya disini sendiri itu tidak dikatakan dengan menghindar?" Tanya Kai.

"_Kau tak megerti Kai, sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau aku tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini, maafkan aku._"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti jalan pikirkanmu, kau tau bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang?" Tanya Kai. Sehun sedikit tersentak.

"_Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit? Ada apa Kai?_" Tanya Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panik dari suaranya.

"Bicaralah dengan Dio, aku malas menjelaskannya." Ucap Kai kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Dio.

"Sehun." Ucap Dio.

"_Dio-ah bogoshipo…_" Jawab Sehun.

"kekeke, berhentilah mengatakannya, kalau tidak saat kau kembali Kai akan menerkammu." Gurau Dio. Kai menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Dio pada Kai dan mengelus bahunya. "Kai tidak akan melakukannya karna dia namjachinguku paling tampan." Lanjut Dio.

"_Dan juga pervert._" Tambah Sehun.

"Nah untuk yang satu itu aku setuju." Ucap Dio sambi terkekeh.

"_Jadi, bagaimana keadan Luhan?_" Tanya Sehun. "_Tadi Kai mengatakan…"_

"Luhan tidak mau makan selama 3 hari ke belakang." Sela Dio.

"_Apa? Kenapa bisa?"_ Tanya Sehun kaget.

"Aku sendiri tak tau, Saat tadi kami makan bersama Luhan tidak mau menceritakannya, bahkan Tao Ahjumma memanggilku dan Kai untuk datang ke rumahnya dan membujuk Luhan untuk makan…" Jelas Dio panjang lebar. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun, seketika itu juga suasana menjadi hening.

"Kapan kau akan kembali Sehun? Luhan membutuhkanmu." Jelas Dio. Sehun terdengar menghela nafas panjang.

"_Sudah kukatakan aku sendiri tak tau._" Jwab Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau sepertinya Luhan tak bisa hidup tanpamu, walau mungkin kau bisa tapi Luhan tidak. Mungkin terlalu banyak kenangan yang kamu tinggalkan saat bersamanya." Jelas Dio membuat Sehun kembalitdiak menyahut.

"Sehun kau masih ada disana?" Tanya Dio.

"_Ne? Dio… maafkan aku.." _

"Tidak." Sela Dio cepat. "jangan meminta maaf padaku, jika kau mau meminta maaf pada Luhan, dia yang terlihat menderita bukan aku." Lanjutnya.

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa."_ Ucap Sehun sambil mendesah nafas.

"Ya, memang tidak bsia untuk sekarang, tapi kau bisa melakukannya nanti bukan?" Ucap Dio. "Aku yakin Luhan akan menunggumu, jadi cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu dan kembali." Ujarnya lagi.

"Ya. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya dan kembali. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

"Bagus, walau aku tidak tau kau sedang melakukan apa tapi berjuanglah, untuk Luhan."

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafas.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya untuk Luhan." Ujar Sehun sambil menutup telphoennya.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan dengan malas menuruni tangga, dia sudah melihat appanya duduk di meja, sedangkan ummanya sedang membantu maid menyusun makanan diatas meja. Beberapa makanan kesukaannya tersaji disana, tapi entah kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memakannya.

Tao tersenyum saat Luhan berjalan keadahnya. Luhan segera duduk di samping kiri Kris sedangkan Tao duduk di samping kanannya.

"Bahkan saat akan makan saja dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya." Gumam Luhan dengan suara rendah yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh Kris.

Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Luhan. Dia masih saja terus sibuk dan berkutat dengan ponselnya sampai satu menit kemudian Kris menjejalkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Oh, ternyata ada Luhan, sudah lama kita tak makan bersama." Ucap Kris basa – basi. Luhan menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan.

Tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tao mulai mengambil beberapa sendok makanan untuk diberikan pada Kris, sedangkan Luhan mengambil sendiri, dia terlihat sangat malas.

"Lu, bisa kau ambilkan garpu yang ada dihadapanmu?" Pinta Kris. Luhan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Appa punya tangan bukan? Kenapa appa tidak ambil saja sendiri?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara datarnya.

Kris geram, dia membantik sendok yang ada ditangan kanannya. Luhan mendengus pelan dia hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"MAU KEMANA KAU HAH? DUDUK!" Perintak Kris dengan kasar. Luhan kembali mendengus dan duduk.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini hah? Apa karna teman – temanmu itu?" Tanya Kris masih dengan suara tinggi.

"BERHENTI APPA! Sampai kapan appa akan menyalahkan mereka hah?" Tanya Luhan dengan emosi.

"KALAU BEGITU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU AKAN BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI? AKU INI APPAMU LU!" Teriak Kris membuat Luhan menutup mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sampai appa sadar." Ujar Luhan pelan.

"APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN? KATAKAN DENGAN LANTANG!" Luhan kembali menatap kearahnay dengan mata yang membulat marah.

"SAMPAI APPA SADAR! SAMPAI APPA BERHENTI BERTINGKAH SEPERTI INI! SAMPAI APPA BERHENTI MENYALAHKAN ORANG LAIN! SAMPAI APPA BERHENTI MENJADI ORANG YANG MENYERAMKAN DAN MENJENGKELKAN!" Pekik Luhan dengan air mata yang mulai terlihat dari pelupuk matanya.

Tao yang ada disana membelalakan matanya kaget. Suasana seketia itu hening, Kris kembali duduk dikursinya sedangkan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa bisa jatuh.

"Kris jangan terlalu keras, dia anak perempuan ingat itu." Bisik Tao mencoba menenangkan Kris. Suasana kemabali hening sampai…

"Apa appa terlalu keras padamu?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan mendongak. Apa terlinganya tidak salah dengar? Apa appanya benar – benar bertanya hal itu?

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar. Kris mengalihkan padangannya kearah Tao, telihat sedang meminta pendapat. Dengan perlahan Tao mengangguk.

"Appa meminta maaf." Ujar Kris. Luhan kembali tersentak kaget. Tidak salahkah dengarkah dia? Apakah Appanya baru saja meminta maaf? Jujur saja Luhan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar appanya meminta maaf.

"Appa serius. Appa minta maaf jika memang begitu." Ucap Kris meyakinkan Luhan kalau yang baru saja dideparnya memang tidak salah.

"Apa yang harus appa lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kris.

"Bisakah appa mengembalikan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan langsung tanpa harus berpikir dua kali.

"Tidak untuk yang satu itu, kau tau itu tidak mungkin dilakukan." Jawab Kris.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit memaksa.

"Karna ada hal harus dia lakukan dan jika kau bertanya apa itu appa tidak bisa menjawab." Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku masih tak mengerti bagaimana cara pikir appa. Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan appa pada Sehun…" Ucap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta hal lain." Lanjut Luhan.

"apa itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Ini akan sangat panjang, appa harus mengingatnya baik – baik." Ucap Luhan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Kris.

"Pertama apapun yang terjadi appa tidak akan kembali tinggal di Paris…"

Kris terlihat akan menyela tapi Luhan mendahuluinya.

"… tunggu jangan dulu menyela, appa dengarkan dulu semuanya sampai selesai. Oke?" Kris kembali mengangguk dan mendengarkan semua aucapan Luhan.

"Kedua appa tidak boleh bersikap buruk pada semua orang, terlebih lagi pada Dio dan Kai, oh… pada maid juga, mereka memang pembantu disini tapi setidaknya bersikap baiklah pada mereka."

"Ketiga, berhentilah bekerja terlalu keras, disini aku membutuhkan appa sebagai kepala keluarga. Aku membutuhkan appa untuk… segalanya."

"Keempat, buatlah Sehun cepat kembali. Harus aku katakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Kelima, berhentilah mengaturku, aku bukan anak kecil appa, aku sudah dewasa. Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan Lulu kecilmu." Rajuk Luhan.

"Sudah cukup atau masih ada lagi?" Tanya Kris. Luhan menggeleng.

"Wow ternyata daftarnya cukup panjang. Oke appa akan pertimbangkan…"

"Appa mempunyai waktu 5 detik dari sekarang untuk memutuskan." Sela Luhan.

"5 detik?"

"Lima…"

"Appa harus menyetujui semua perkataanmu?"

"Empat…"

"Yang benar saja Lu…"

"Tiga…"

"Apa tidak mungkin bersikap seperti apa maumu pada maid – maid…"

"Dua…"

"Lu…"

"Sa…"

"OKE! Baik appa akan melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan." Ucap Kris menyerah pada anaknya.

"_really?"_ Tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Walau appa tak suka akan gagasan ini tapi… Oke. Appa setuju, appa akan melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Kris meyakinkan. Luhan memekik girang. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk appanya dari samping.

"_I Know you are the best father ever."_ Ucap Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi…" Luhan tiba – tiba saja perasaanya tidak enak, dia tidak yakin bisa menerima apa yang akan dikatakan oleh appanya.

"Appa menolak untuk ucapanmu nomor empat."

Dan benar saja. Luhan benar – benar tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apalagi untuk nomor empat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan kembali murung.

"Karna yang menentukan Sehun kembali atau tidak dirinya sendiri bukan appa. Jadi berdoalah semoga 'Sehun-mu' itu kembali dengan cepat." Jelas Kris sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku penjelasan appa, kemana sebenarnya Sehun pergi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Appa tidak tau, yang terakhir appa dengar dari mulutnya adalah 'Ya, baik saya akan melakukannya untuk Luhan.' Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mendorong piringnya yang masih penuh. Tao yang ada disana menatapnya tajam. Luhan pun mendesah nafas panjang, dia kembali menarik piringnya dan memakan makanannya.

"Tapi pasti adala alasan kenapa Sehun pergi bukan? Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya appa katakan tempo hari itu?" Kris mendorong piringnya yang sudah kosong dan memberihkan mulutnya.

"Itu masalahnya, dia tidak mau appa memberi tau mu, katanya 'biar saya yang menjelaskan.' Jadi salahkanlah dia jangan salahkan appa." Jawab Kris enteng.

Oh God! Sungguh kenapa ahjussi tua ini tidak mengatakan saja apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Pikir Luhan. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirkannya, karna dia tidak ingin kembali bertengkar dengan appanya itu, jujur saja dia lebih baik bertengkar dengan Kai dari pada harus bertengkar dengan appanya.

"Baiklah, tapi appa bisa menjamin kalau Sehun akan kembali bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Karna semua itu ditentukan oleh Sehun, bukan appa. Ingat itu nak. Katakan saja pada Sehun kalau kau ingin dia untuk cepat kembali." Ucap Kris dengan entengnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya, dia juga tidak ada diapartemennya bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan semua itu pasa Sehun?" tanya Luhan frustasi.

Kris tersenyum, dia sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Luhan.

"Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tapi dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tau, jika dua orang saling mencintai mereka bisa merasakan apa yang pasangannya sedang rasakan, mereka akan saling mengerti dan memahami apa yang dirasakan pasangannya…" Kris kembali mendegakan badannya.

"… jadi mudah bukan? Kau tinggal mengatakan semuanya dalam hatimu dan jika kalian berdua saling mengerti dan mencintai, Sehun pasti akan meraskannya." Luhan terdiam saat mendengar penuturan dari appanya, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya dia dan appa membahas sesuatu mengenai cinta. Dan Luhan baru sadar kalau Kris memang pemberi nasehat yang baik.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Kris membuat Luhan bangun dari lamunannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Appa kau tau, aku tidak pernah menyangka appa akan mengatan hal seperti itu." Ucap Luah sambil terkekeh. Tao yang ada didahapannya juga itu terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Seharunnya kau tau dulu, umma mu bisa jatuh cinta pada appa karna appamu ini dapat meluluhkannya dengan rentetan puisi yang indah dan rayuan maut."

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja, apa pula hubungannya dengan masalah ini?" Tanya Tao sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya." Sela Kris. Tao menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Lu, setelah kau selesai makan, kau harus segera naik ke atas mengerti? Appa dan umma mempunyai urusan." Ucap Tao sambil mendorong kursinya.

"Urusan? Apa ini menyangkut pekerjaan?" Tanya Luhan. Kris langsung mengeleng. Dia berjalan kearah Tao dan merangkulnya.

"Bukan, ini urusan appa yang hanya bisa dituntaskan oleh umma mu. Kau mengerti bukan?" Tanya Kris tersenyum –menyeringai-

"Kris." Tegur Tao. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak didepan anakmu." Ucap Tao.

"Hey. Dia sendiri mengatakan kalau dia bukan bocah lagi bukan? Jadi apa salahnya." Kris membela diri.

"Kau memang keras kepala Kris." Ucap Tao sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kris.

"Memang." Bisik Kris kembali membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Umma! Appa! Lakukanlah dikamar kalian." Protes Luhan tanpa menatap umma dan appanya. "Kalian itu sudah tua, masih saja…"

"Hey anak muda! Kami memang sudah tua tapi kami masih berjiwa muda."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan kembali menyuapkan makananya.

"Yang benar saja?" Gumam Luhan saat Kris dan Tao meninggalkannya di meja makan sendiri.

**~My Wishes~**

Keadaan membaik, Kris tidak se-menjengkelkan dulu, dia juga bersikap sopan pada semua maid walau nada memerintahnya masih tidak bisa dihilangkan. Yang mengejutkan adalah Kai sekarang sudah bisa bercanda dengan Kris bahkan mereka dua tidak jarang terawa terbahak – bahak. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan setidaknya bisa tersenyum lebar, walau didalam hatinya masih ada sesuatu yang kurang, Sehun. Sudah 6 bulan dia tidak bertemu bahkan untuk mendengar suaranyapun tidak. Rindu? Tentu saja, Luhan sangat merindukannya hanya saja dia tidak terlalu menunjukan perasaanya saat bersama dengan Kai, Dio bahkan umma dan appa nya. Biarlah hanya dia sendiri yang merasakan.

Setiap malam, tepatnya sebelum dia terlelap. Dia selalu berdiri memandang langit sambil memejamkan mata. Dalam hatinya dia menjerit dengan kerasnya, berharap agar Sehun merasakannya, berharap agar namja itu mendengar semua apa yang dikatakannya. Dan berharap Sehun akan cepat kembali, karna dia terlalu membutuhkan namja itu, karna dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Sehun. Dan dia sudah terlanjur mencintainya dengan segenap hati.

**~My Wishes~**

Hari ini Luhan sedang sarapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun dan Xiumin menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, Luhan berterima kasih tanpa suara dan membantunya menata makanan di meja.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan saat berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Itu, apakah disana sudah ada baby?" Tanya Luhan menggerakan kepalanya menunjuk perut Baekhyun.

"I-itu a-aku…"

"Oh ternyata sudah ada? berapa bulan?" Sela Luhan. Bakhyun menundukan wajahnya menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Bakhyun mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

"Ah… masih dua bulan. Kalau begitu jangan terlalu lelah, aku akan mengatakannya pada appa dan umma." Ucap Luhan setelah mengambil sebotol jus jeruk. Dia hendak kembali ke meja makan tapi Baekhyun menceganya.

"Jangan, a-aku tidak mau kalau Tuan dan Nyonya…"

"Tidak apa – apa, tenang saja." Ucap Luhan menenagkan dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan kembali berjalan dan duduk dikursinya, dia menuangkan jus itu pada gelasnya.

"Appa mau?" Tanya Luhan. Kris menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Umma?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk. Luhan bangkit dan menuangkan jus itu pada gelas kosong ummanya.

"Umma, appa Baekhyun sedang mengandung." Ujar Luhan enteng dan kembali duduk.

Tao tersedak oleh makanannya sedangkan Kris membelalakan matanya.

"APA?" Tanya Kris dan tao bersamaan. Luhan meletakan garpu dan pisaunya dan menatap Appa dan Ummanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian tak akan mengusir mereka bukan?" Kris langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak tentu saja, hanya ada satu syarat." Ucap Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau harus ikut kami ke acara makan makan besok, bagaimana?" Tanya Kris. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, mudah bukan, kau hanya tinggal duduk dan memakan makanan, mudah sekali." Jawab Kris entang.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Ucap Luhan.

"Bagus, dan kamu tidak boleh menarik ucapanmu sendiri, apapun yang terjadi kau harus ikut."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa tau ada maksud lain yang terselip di balik ucapan appanya itu.

**~My Wishes~**

"TARAAAAA" Seru Tao sambil menunjukan gaun biru lain tanpa lengan dengan sebuah pita besar yang melingkar di pinggirnya.

"ohh… apa ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menerima gaun itu.

"Ini gaun yang dibelikan appamu kemarin, dia ingin kau memakainya malam ini." Jelas Tao sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh, padahal aku sudah mempunyai banyak gaun di lemari kenapa appa harus membelinya lagi?" Tanya Luhan. Tao mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi… lihat." Tao menunjukan dua buah paper bag yang berisi higheels dan sebuah handbag yang senada dengan gaunya.

"Oh, ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan kaget dan mengeluarkan higheelsnya.

"Terkejut? Ummapun, dia membelinya sendiri. Kau percaya itu? Appa mu membeli semua ini sendiri. Umma tidak mengerti padahal ini hanya makan malam biasa." Ucap Tao sambil meletakan telunjuknya di dagu, berfikir.

"Memangnya dengan siapa kita akan makan malam umma?" Tanya Luhan mendongak menatap ummanya.

"Entahlah, umma sendiir tidak tau, appa bilang dia akan makan malam dengan teman lamanya." Jelas Tao.

"Benarkah? Apa dia tidak memberi tau siapa teman lamanya itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah umma lupa, kalau tidak salah ada salah seorang bernama Su.. Su… siapa ya? Su… hemm… ah!" Tao memekik keras. "Suho. Ya benar, nama itu disebut oleh appamu, tapi umma tidak tau, itu nama teman lama appamu atau nama anaknya, karna kalau tidak salah mereka juga membawa anaknya."

"anaknya namja?" Tanay Luhan.

"Ya." Jawab Tao enteng.

Tunggu! Appa membeli semua barang ini, berkata kalau aku tidak boleh menarik ucapanku sendiri, makan malam, namja. Tunggu! Oh tunggu! Apakah appa tidak berpikir untuk..

"Ya, benar Lu, appa akan menjodohkanmu." Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Kris. Oh jangan lagi… pikir Luhan.

"Hahaha… apa bercada bukan?" tanya Luhan sambil tertawa gugup.

"Tidak. Appa sedang tidak bercada. Kau masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini?" Tanya Kris yang entah darimana tiba – tiba saja muncul dan sekarang berjalan mendekat.

"appa membeli semua ini karna ingin nanti kau tampil cantik didepan calon suami dan menantumu." Jelas Kris.

"Appa.."

"Stt… appa tidak menerima penolakan, lagi pula kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menarik ucapanmu, bukan?" Sela Kris.

"Tapi tidak…"

"Sudah appa bilang tidak ada penolakan. Nanti makan kau harus ikut dan jangan macam – macan atau semuanya akan semakin buruk." Acam Kris.

"Wow! Kris… Tunggu." Ucap Tao ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan.

"Kau bercanda bukan?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Ah… jangan lupa kau juga harus berdandan yang cantik. Aku juga sudah membelikanmu gaun bukan?" Tanya Kris. Tao menggeleng.

"Kau akan menjodohkan Luhan?"Tanya Tao tak menggubris ucapan Kris sebelumnya.

"Ya, dengan anak dari sahabat lamaku, tenang saja, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga anak kita, dia dari kelaurga mapan." Jelas Kris.

"Tapi Kris, Luhan tidak mencintainya." Sela Tao.

"Tenang saja dia akan mencintainya, bukan begitu Lu?" Tanya Kris menatap kearah Luhan yang sednag memasang ekspresi marah.

"APPA! APAKAH KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU AKU HANYA MENCINTAI SEHUN?" Teriak Luhan dengan suara nyaring.

"Hah!" dengus Kris. "Kau masih akan menunggunya? Sadar Lu! Ini sudah hampir setengah tahun semenjak dia pergi. Kau tau itu artinya? Dia tak akan pernah kembali!" Benak Kris.

"Appa, Kau benar – benar…"

"Sudah cukup! Appa sudah melakukan apa yang kau ucapankan tempo hari bukan? Sekarang giliranmu. Kau harus menuruti apa yang appa katakan."

Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan bangkit. Luhan membanting gaunnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat membencimu Kris." Ujar Luhan sambil berlaru menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak perduli appanya yang berteriak – teriak karna ucapannya yang tidak sopan. Sungguh! Dia sama sekali tak perduli.

**~My Wishes~**

"Sudahlah… kita akan memikirkan jalan lain untuk keluar dari masalah ini." ucap Tao sambil menata rambut Luhan.

15 menit lagi mereka akan pergi untuk menghadiri acara makan malan itu. Tapi Luhan masih dengan wajah sembab dan mata yang bengkak. Tao sudah mendandaninya, membuat Luhan kembali cantik seperti biasa.

"Tapi umma…"

"Sttt… tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini, kau hanya harus menuruti apa yang appamu katakan, barulah kita pikirkan bagaimana jalan keluarnya. Arra?" Sela Tao. Dia sudah selesai menandani Luhan.

"Sekarang ayo kita turun, appa akan kembali marah kalau kita masih disini." Ucap Tao menarik tangan Luhan.

"Tunggu, bolehkah aku menelphone Dio sebentar?" Tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan segera menyambar ponselnya dan menekan nomor 3 yang akan langsung tersambung ke nomor telphone Dio.

"_Yeoboseyo. Lu?_"

"Dio." Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak.

"_Lu… kau kenapa? Kau baik – baik saja bukan?_" Tanya Dio dengan suara panik.

"Tidak." Jawba Luhan sambil menghela nafas. "Dio… Aku akan dijodohkan…"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Huhuhuuu… ngegangtung sekali ceritanya^^mianhae, tapi author akan jamin Lulu kembali dengan Sehun, walau sepertinya akan ada konflik baru antara mereka *apa ini? konflik lagi? *hajar author. Mianhae, jeongmal^^v**

**Maaf karna author baru upload chap ini, tangan author baru sembuh, kemaren kena paku, jadi kalau mau ngetik itu agak susah, ditambah lagi Laptor author baru aja sembuh, karna kemarin itu ada di UGD *sarap***

**Oke seperti biasa author mau berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah review, untuk yang belum author mohon dengan sangat untuk REVIEW, PLEASE…**

**Big Thanks To :**

_**AngelGie HantaoRis, ayulaksmi174**__**, **__**MyJonggie**__**, **__**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, han young, **__**EXOB.A.P HunHan DaeLo**__**, **__**chindrella cindy, baconeggyeol, lisnana, RaspberRyn KrisMe, **__**Xiao Hun Han**__**LULU97, riskyu, **__**BabyHaraKara**__**, **__**DianaSangadji**__**, **__**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**__**, **__**Hani, ranita cahyandy, **__**BluePink ElfEXOtic**__**, **__**Guest, **__**ohristi95**__**, **__**zumkyu28**__**, **__**mafiavisual**__**, **__**SHBaekbias, Yi Sha Na, baby reindeer, ohxifa, **__**Byun Soo Ra**__**, **__**Dini Kusuma**__**, **__**nyonya oh, Phindi little Panda, dian haniehunie, Kim Hyena, **__**Gita Safira**__**, **__**loveydoveylulu, **__**Jung Hye Min**__**, **__**BBCnindy**__**, **__**0312luLuEXOticS**__**, **__**, **__**13ginger**__**, **__**HunHanmi18**__**, **__**OphinEXOticL, xiaolu, 365, aniimin, **__**Riyoung Kim**__**, **__**anonim, Putri, **__**EXOLunatics**__**christin angel, **__**SooBaby1213 2**__**, **__** .9**__**, **__**KimRyeona19**__**, **__**ILoveSoMaxD**__**, **__**Sehun's Wife**__**, **__**ajimahwulansari**__**, **__**fieeloving13**__**, **__**eva, love sehun, dewisaranghaekyu, **__**LeelysSparkyu**__**, **__**SaranghaeHunHan, ChanChan, christin angel, Vanessa Song, Mii-Chan, **__**chyshinji0204**__**, **__**Yunna Byuna¸ , Unnie, UnnieMagnae, **__**hatakehanahungry**__**, **__**kyeoptaegyo, **__**CallMeThes42**__**, **__**jengsora, Guest, Guest, **__**HyeJi423**__**, **__**Guest, Hani, 365, Ohani, Xiao Hun Han, nobella, **__**ByunBaekshin**__**, **__**Xi Ri Rin**__**, **__**keyl, Devia SonExostan, **__**mitahunhan**__**, **__**happyvirus, DaeHyun Sdenza.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Mianhae updatenya lama, author lagi sakit. Sakit yang bener – bener sakit, jadi mohon doanya agar author bisa cepet sembuh dan nerusin ff ini^^ Gomawo~**

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 18/?**

Luhan sudah berada didalam mobil, duduk dibelakang bersama ummanya, sedangkan sang appa duduk di depan bersama salah seorang supir. Tangannya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara, mengirim beberapa pesan singkat pada Dio. Tadi saat dia menelphone yeoja itu sang appa berteriak dengan keras padanya agar cepat turun. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Lu jangan macam – macam malam ini. kau mengerti?" Tanya appanya. Luhan tak menjawab dia menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Sudahlah, lupakan Sehunmu itu. Kau tau? Dia tak akan kembali." Ujar appanya lagi. Luhan mendongak menatap Kris.

"Darimana appa tau? Bukankah yang menjalin hubungan ini aku? Bukankan tempo hari appa sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kita bisa merasakan perasan pasangan kita satu sama lain?"

"Kalau begitu biar appa tanyakan satu hal. Appa yang kamu rasakan?" Tanya Kris. Luhan menunduk, dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. _Apa yang kurasakan?_ Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kris… Sudahlah." Lerai Tao sambil mengusap tangan Luhan. Tapi Kris menggeleng dan menyuruh Tao untuk diam.

"Tapi, kau tau…"

"Tao, aku sedang bertanya pada anakmu." Sela Kris, Tao menghela nafas. Cukup. Dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Kris. Tao memalingkan wajahnya tak mau ikut campur mengenai masalah ayah dan anak ini. Dia sudah terlalu jengkel dengan sikap Kris yang seenaknya. Dia sudah terlalu pusing mencari jalan keluar agar Kris melepaskan Luhan.

"Kau merasa ragu, bukan?" Tanya Kris seakan – akan dapat membawa pikirkan Luhan. "Kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri Lu, kau masih ragu Sehun akan kembali setelah hampir setengah tahun ini dia tak menemuimu." Lanjut Kris membuat Luhan bungkam seribu bahasa. Kris mendengus, meremehkan.

"Jadi kau jangan macam – macam. Lakukan sesuatu yang tidak memalukan keluarga kita…"

Tao memutar bola matanya sedangkan Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Tak lama kemudian dia menangkan sebuah restorant bintang lima berjarak 3 meter dari hadapannya. Itu pasti restorannya. Dengan cepat Luhan mengirimkan lokasi restorant itu pada Dio dan menjejalkan ponselnya pada _handbag_ berwarna biru yang berkilau itu.

Kris menggandeng Tao saat masuk kedalam, sedangkan Luhan mengikutu mereka dari dalam. Entah kenapa dimalam yang cerah ini, Luhan merasa ada banyak awan gelap yang menutupinya seakan – akan dia tak melihat Bulan yang mendominasi cahaya dilangit dan jutaan bintang yang menemaninya. Luhan merasa kalau malam ini sangat gelap, kelam dan… menyedihkan.

**~My Wishes~**

"Ah! Ini!" Pekik Dio saat mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Luhan yang berisi alamat restorant yang dikunjunginya untuk makan malam.

"Kai… apakah kita harus menelphone Sehun?" Tanya Dio ragu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai sambil merenggut ponsel Dio dan lansung menelphone Sehun.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja yang menelphonya. Kau tau, kadang kau tidak bisa diandalkan." Ucap Dio sambil kembali merebut ponselnya. Kai terlihat acuh dan duduk mengamati Dio.

Setelah nada sambung ke 5 barulah Sehun mengangkat telphoennya.

"Sehun!" Pekik Dio. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau Sehun baru saja terkesiap kaget.

"Wow, ada apa ini? kenapa kau menelphoneku sepagi ini?" Tanya Sehun. Dio mengerutkan kening. _Pagi?_ Pikirnya.

"Kau tau, yang aku lihat ini masih pukul 8 malam."

"_Oh ya, benar. Aku lupa, disana pasti masih jam 8 malam. bodoh!" _Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sedang tidak berada di korea bukan?" Tanya Dio ragu. Kai yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan itu mendongak menatap Dio.

"_Sudah kukatakan kalau aku memang sedang tidak berada di korea. Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau menelphoneku? Ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan?_"

Dio menatap kearah Kai dengan lesu. _Ini akan sia – sia saja._ Pikirnya.

"Ya. Dan kau tau apa itu?" Tanya Dio dengan nada serius.

"_Tidak, kau tidak memberitaunya. Sebenarnya ada apa?"_ Tanya Sehun terdengar mulai panik.

"Tepat detik ini, Luhan sedang mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga sahabat ayahnya. Dan kau tau apa yang lebih buruk? Luhan akan dijodohkan dengan anaknya. Berita yang sangat menakjubkan bukan?" Kekeh Dio sambil tergugup.

"_hahaha…" _Tawa Sehun gugup. "_… kau bercanda bukan? Dia tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan namja lain_." Lanjut Sehun.

"Aku tidak bercada Sehun. Semua ini benar." Sela Dio. Dan kemudian tak ada suara yang terdengar dari Sehun.

"Sehun? Sehun? Sehun?" Panggil Dio. Kai yang ada disampingnya mulai kesal. Dia merebut ponsel yang sedang di pegang Dio.

"SEHUN! Kau akan datang untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu bukan?" Bentak Kai dengan kasar. Dio yang ada disampingnya hanya menatap kosong kearah Kai tanpa ada niatan untuk melerainya.

"_Aku tidak bisa kembali ke seoul secepat itu._"

"Cih… Kau bodoh. Jadi kau akan membiarkan Luhan menikan dengan namja lain?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun hanya helaan nafas berat yang didengar Kai.

"_Bukan seperti itu Kai…" _

"Simpanlah alasanmu. Aku tak butuh. Kau tau?" Kai terdengar mendengus kasar. "Aku menyesal membiarkan dirimu dekat dengan Luhan. Kau tau, namja seperti dirimu tak pantas untuknya."

Kai pun menekan tombol merah menutup telphonenya. Kalau saja Dio tak ada disampingnya pasti ponsel itu sudah sudah hancur berkeping – keping.

"Ohhhh! Dasar OH SEHUN SIAL!" Pekik Kai.

"Dia tidak akan datang?" Tanya Dio. Kai menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Dio. Kai menggeleng dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, hanya Sehun yang bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini dan sekarang dia…. Hah..." Kai kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lupakan namja itu. Aku hanya berharap namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan bisa menghapus Sehun dari pikirkannya." Lanjut Kai.

"Kau akan membiarkannya?" Tanya Dio terdengar tak suka dengan gagasan yang baru dilontarkan oleh namjachingunya itu.

"menurutmu apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Jika kau mempunyai ide yang lebih baik aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Kai. Dio terdiam, dia menatap kosong kearah Kai kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memang benar, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk saat ini, sia – sia saja jika sekarang mereka datang kesana dan membawa Luhan pergi, itu hanya akan membawa masalah baru untuk mereka.

Hanya Sehun jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini. Ya… hanya dia…

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya mengikuti Kris dan Tao.

"Ahhh itu mereka." Ujar Kris sambil menunjuk salah satu meja yang cukup besar. Luhan mendongak sesaat mengikuti arah pandangan Kris. Terlihat ada dua orang disana. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan menggukan jas formal dengans seorang wanita dengan senyuman yang selalu terpangpang dibibirnya

"Kris!" Seru pria berambut hitam itu. Kris menatap kearah Tao dan berbisik pelan dismabut dengan anggukan.

"Hyung!" Sapa Kris sambil menjabat tangannya. Wanita yang ada disamping pria yang dipanggil Hyung itu bangkit dan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu." Ucap pria itu sambil memeluk Kris.

"Ya, hampir 20 tahun. Kangin Hyung." Jawab Kris pada pria yang dipanggilnya Kangin itu.

"Oh, kenalkan ini istriku." Ucap Kangin sambil merangkul wanita yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Leeteuk. Atau mungkin dulu namaku Kim Jungsoo." Ucap Sang wanita dengan lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jungsoo?" Tanya Tao, entah kenapa nama itu terasa sangat familiar.

"Ah… Eonnie…" Pekik Tao. "Masih ingat denganku? Aku Tao." Lanjut Tao.

"Oh tuhan. Tao." Ucap Leeteuk terkejut, kemudian dia memeluk Tao. Dua namja yang ada disana saling menatap heran.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"Dia Eonnieku. Dulu kami bertemu di china saat festival musim panas." Jelas Tao dengan girang.

"Omo… aku kira Tao yang ada diberita selama ini bukan dirimu. Ternyata. Oh tuhan, aku tak percaya. Kau semakin cantik." Puji Leeteuk.

"Ah, Eonnie juga semakin cantik…. Oh, aku sampai lupa. Ini anakku…" Ucap Tao sambil menarik tangan Luhan pelan. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kris langsung menatap kearah Luhan.

"Ya ampun, kau cantik sekali sayang, siapa namamu?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan ramah.

"Luhan." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Nama yang bagus." Timpal Kangin. "Oh aku sampai lupa, dimana anak kita?" Tanya Kangin sambil memandang ke sekitar.

"Oh… itu dia." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk salah seorang namja yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Semua orang langsung menatapnya tak terkecuali dengan Luhan.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam, struktur wajah yang sempurna, hidung mancung, mata indah dan senyuman yang menawan. Luhan menatapnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Suho, kemari nak." Ucap Kangin, namja itu pun mendekat dan langsung membungkukan badan pada Kris, Tao dan Luhan.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku baru saja…" berhenti sejenak. "dari toilet." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang pasti akan membuat semua yeoja yang ada didunia ini langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ah, kenalkan ini sahabat appa yang kemarin diceritakan." Ucap Suho sambil menunjuk kerak Kris.

"Annyeong Ahjussi, ahjumma, dan…" Suho menatap kearah Luhan yang sedari tadi diam tak berkutik.

"Luhan." Ucap Luhan singkat kemudian kembali tersenyum singkat, bahkan Suho tak yakin Luhan baru saja tersenyum atau tidak.

"Ah… nama yang cantik sekali, Kenalkan aku oh… maksudku namaku Jongmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Ucap Suho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ayo kita duduk." Ucap Yixing. Semuanya mengangguk dan duduk di tempatnya masing – masing.

**~My Wishes~**

Dari bebera menit yang lalu Luhan terus menundukan wajahnya dan sesekali menanggapi obrolan. Pria yang ada dihadapannya, Suho. Sedari tadi menatapnya tapi tentu saja Luhan tak menanggapinya, dia berpura – pura kalau namja itu tak menatapnya.

_Oh Tuhan, aku mohon… selamatkanlah aku malam ini. aku tau terlalu banyak permohonan yang selalu aku minta padamu, tapi tolonglah aku hari ini, aku mohon Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari ini_. Luhan berdoa dalam benaknya.

Para orang tua masih sibuk mengobrol sambil menunggu makanan datang. Luhan berteriak dalam hatinya, berharap agar ada sebuah keajaiban, berharap appanya membatalkan pertunagan ini, berharap agar… Sehun datang dan membawanya pergi. _Bodoh! Itu harapan yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan!_ Ejek Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. _Tapi setidaknya berharap boleh bukan? Hanya berharap? Walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil? Apa itu salah?_ Tanya Luhan.

Air mata sejak tadi berusaha keluar tapi Luhan berusaha untuk menahannya, tidak mungkin dia tiba – tiba meneteskan air mata di saat acara makan malam seperti ini apa lagi didepan appa dan sahabatnya. Luhan menghirup napas panjang dan mengangkat kepalanya. Beusaha untuk menyimak pembicaraan.

Tapi menyimak pembicaran itu sama sekali tak membantu, hal itu malam membuat Luhan semakin gelisah, Appanya terus saja membicarakan masalah perjodohan dan hal lain yang membuat Luhan muak. Luhan kembali menundukan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan ide bodoh (perjodohan) yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Luhan kembali berharap semoga ada keajaiban untuknya. Berharap. _I Wish You are Here. That only My Wish. _

"Kau berharap aku ada disini bukan?"

DEG DEG DEG!

_Kumohon, ini bukan sebuah oasis yang menjanjikan di gurun. Kumohon ini bukan hanya khayalanku saja._ Pinta Luhan terus menunduk.

"Tidak. Kau tidak berkhayal, aku memang berada disini." Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Suara yang sangat familiar, suara yang di rindukannya selama setengah tahun ini, suara yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Luhan mendongak kearah suara yang terdengar dari samping kirinya. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Sehun! Sehun ada dihadapanya. Ya. Dia… Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeonghaseyo^^ sebelum mengatakan apapun author mau meminta maaf karna chapter yang ini dikit banget udah gitu pasti banyak typonya ._.v bukan author malas atau apa, tapi author lagi sakit dan kemarin sempet dirawat di RS. Penyakit auhor sekarang makin parah dan udah kronis ._.v Mohon doanya agar author cepet sembuh dan bisa nerusin ff lagi. **

**Dokter yang merawat author menyarankan author untuk tidak stres dan dokter itu bilang didepan Umma author, dan kalian tau apa yang umma author katakan selanjutnya. **

"**Tuh denger… Gimana engga stres tiap hari bikin cerita (FF/Cerpen) dan itu dari ampir dari pagi sampe malem. Udah sekarang berhenti dulu sampai bener – bener sembuh." **

**Dan kata – kata itu bagaikan sebuah petir disiang bolong. Nulis/Ngarang/Bikin FF itu separuh jiwa author dan jika disuruh berhenti sama aja kayak mencabut separuh nyawaku *lebai asli* **

**Oke, dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya author *HAPPY BIRTHDAY (apa pula ini)* jadi beberapa hari kebelakang author sengaja nerusin ff ini sembunyi – sembunyi, karna author ngerasa punya tanggung jawab buat nyelesain cerita ini dan engga buat readers menunggu lama^^ **

**Yang punya Kakao Talk bisa ngobrol dengan author (kalau mau dan kalau ada yang mau itu juga) **

**ID : VZ2646409 **

**Oke, mulai banyak bacot. Author mau berterima kasih pada semua readers yang setia menunggu dan selalu mereview. Author benar – benar berterima kasih. Jeongmal Gomawo. **

**Untuk yang belum author mohon untuk reviewnya, SO REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Author mau minta maaf karna engga bisa sama nyebutin satu – satu yang udah review karna author masih sakit. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Saya membutuhkan Kritik dan Review dari anda semua, jadi mohon untuk Review. Pleaseee^^**

**Pilih dua atau empat couple untuk adegan NC chapter depan^^ **

**HUNHAN NC  
KAISOO NC  
TAORIS NC  
CHANBAEK NC  
CHENMIN NC  
SULAY NC **

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T + **

**Chapter : 19/?**

"Terkejut?" Tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. Luhan masih tak menjawab dia hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"Oke. Tidak ada jawaban. apa itu berarti kau sudah melupakanku dan menginginkanku pergi?" tanya Sehun. "_Well… I'm going._" Lanjutnya.

GEP

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kumohon… Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan dan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal. Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"_I won't_._" _Jawab Sehun.

Luhan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan yang banyak menghiasi harinya beberapa bulan kebelakang tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Bukankah kebahagian tidak selalu identik dengan senyuman? Bukankah kebahagian adalah suasana ketika dimana kau menangis sedangkan hatimu tertawa bahagia?

"Hey! Anak muda berhentilah bermesraan." Ujar Kangin. Luhan baru saja sadar kalau mereka masih ada di restorant tepatnya didepan keluarganya.

"_ohhh… come on dad! I miss her._" Ucap Sehun pada Kangin. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dad?" Tanya Luhan.

"Oh… banyak sekali kejutan untukmu hari ini bukan?" Tanya Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan duduk di kursi sedangkan Sehun duduk disampingnya.

"Oke biar aku jelaskan. Pria itu adalah Ayahku, Oh Yongwon, kau bisa memanggilnya Kangin Ahjussi. Dan disebelahnya adalah Ibuku, Oh Jongsoo. Dan kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Leeteuk ahjumma. Dan pria dihadapanmu itu adalah Hyung ku, Oh Joonmyeon. Dan kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Suho."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, jujur saja dia masih bingung dengan semua yang ada disini dan dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi.

"Membingungkan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita harus memberimu sedikit waktu… ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba – tiba saja dia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Setelah hampir setengah tahun kau menghilang setelah kau hampir membuatku bagaikan mayat hidup dan saat kita bertemu kau hanya bertanya 'bagaimana kabarmu?' Sehun… kau benar – benar…" Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kaget dengan reaksi Luhan.

"Hey anak muda! Kau tak akan mengejarnya?" tanya Kris membuat Sehun sadar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang mengejarnya." Timpal Suho sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia berlari mengejar Luhan.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan sudah keluar dari restorant itu, dia berjalan ke samping, tepatnya ke sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi disana. Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu dan menghirup udara malam yang terasa dingin, ya… tak akan lama lagi Seoul akan menginjak musim dingin.

PLUK

Tiba – tiba saja seseorang menaruh sebuah jas di pundaknya. Luhan mendongak kearah samping memastikan siapa yang baru saja datang. Dan seperti dugaannya, Sehun. namja itu kini tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku boleh duduk disini bukan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menatap langit. Suasana tiba – tiba saja hening, Sehun masih bingung apa yang harus dia katakan sedangkan Luhan sendiri tak berniat bekata apapun.

"Kau marah karna aku kembali?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak kearahnya sesaat kemudian memalingkannya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau besikap seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali menatap kearah Sehun, kali ini dia tidak memalingkan lagi wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa? Setengah tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk merubah kepribadian seseorang bukan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku tau kau tak berubah, aku tau kau masih beraktivitas seperti biasa, aku tau kau masih bisa pergi ke kampus dan aku juga tau kalau semua orang kehilangan senyumanmu seperti dulu." Jawab Sehun.

"Jika kau tau hal itu kenapa kau tak kembali?" Tanya Luhan cepat. Sehun hendak menjawab tapi Luhan terlebih dulu berkata.

"Biar aku bertanya satu hal, darimana kau tau hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tau semua tentangmu." Jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau salah. Jawabannya adalah Kai dan Dio. Aku benar bukan?"

Sehun tersentak keget darimana Luhan mengetahui hal itu, bukankah dia sudah memberitahu pada Kai dan Dio kalau mereka tak boleh memberi tau Luhan tentang hal ini. _apakah mereka memberitahunya?_

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan, seakan – akan dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Aku mengetahuinya karna mereka berdua sahabatku, apalagi Dio, aku bisa membaca gerak – geriknya, aku tau kalau ada suatu hal yang mereka sembunyikan dariku, dan hari ini aku tau apa yang mereka sembunyikan."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang sedangkan Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Maaf." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan kembali mendongak kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku seharusnya aku menjelaskan padamu semuanya dari awal, hanya saja aku ingin mengetahui apakah kau akan tetap menunggu sekalipun aku kau tau tau kemana aku pergi…." Lanjutnya.

Luhan tak menyela atau berkata sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hisk… hisk…"

Tiba – tiba saja suara isakan terdengar membuat Sehun mendongak kearah Luhan.

"Lu…"

"Sehun. kau jahat! Kau…"

GEP

"Sttt… maafkan aku, kau boleh memakiku, kau boleh menghukumku sesuatu tapi kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Hisk… hisk… kau bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa menghukummu jika hatiku berkata jangan. Bagaimana aku bisa memakimu jika yang keluar dari mulutku hanya ungkapan betapa besar aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan disela – sela tangisannya.

Tapi entah kenapa ada segelintir perasaan lega saat Sehun mendengarnya, setidaknya masih ada kata 'cinta' untuknya.

"Stttt…. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Maaf…. Kau mau memaafkanku bukan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Sehun dalam. Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini, dan mungkin sebagian besar yang aku liat karna kesalahanku.." Ujar Sehun sambil menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "… dan entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau 'Kecantikanmu berkurang jika kau sedang menangis'" lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan tak bisa untuk tidak menyandarkan pipinya di tangan Sehun, sudah lama sekali, bahkan sudah terlalu lama dia tidak merasakan hangatnya tangan ini, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Luhan menutup matanya dan merasakan setiap kehangatan itu, mencoba meresapi rasa yang dia rindukan selama ini.

"Kau tau apa yang ingin benar – benar aku katakan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya menatap Sehun. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menaikan dagu Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan dengan itu kedua bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan, berbagi rasa rindu yang menggebu setelah lama mereka tak berjumpa. Ciuman yang menjelaskan segalanya, menjelaskan bagaimana mereka merindukan satu sama lain, bagaimana mereka bertahan walau terpisah jauh tanpa komunikasi, bagaimana mereka tetap tersenyum walau hari mereka meneriakan rasa rindu yang amat sangat.

**~My Wishes~**

Kris, Tao, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Suho masih berada dimeja makan, mereka masih mengobrol dengan asiknya, kadang mereka tertawa bersama, tapi obrolan mereka terputus ketika Sehun datang dengan Luhan yang berada digandengannya. Tentu saja.

"Wow… sepertinya ada yang baru saja melepas rasa rindu." Goda Kangin. Luhan tersipu sedangkan Sehun menggeleng dan membawa Luhan duduk dikursinya.

"Siapa yang tak rindu, daddy tau kalau aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian sudah bertemu hari ini. bukan begitu gadis manis?" Goda Kangin pada Luhan.

"Dad! Stop it. Daddy boleh menggodaku tapi tidak menggoda Luhan." Sela Sehun.

"Hey, kenapa tidak? Dia akan jadi menantuku bukan?"

"Hussshh… Luhan belum menyetujui pertunangan ini." Sela Leeteuk.

"Ah… benar, Luhan belum menyetujuinya…" Timpal Kris. "Lu… kau mau bertunangan…" Luhan sudah mengangkat kepalanya, berniat akan mengangguk tapi…

"…. Dengan Suho?"

GRENG!

Luhan membelalakan matanya, Sungguh hampir saja ucapan appanya itu membuat jantungnya putus, membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir dan membuat otaknya tak bisa berpikir.

"A-appa…"

"Hahahhahaa…. Aku bercanda!" Sela Kris sambil tertawa. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Tao tertawa melihat ekspresi ke tiga anak muda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hey, lihatlah ekspresi kalian sangat lucu, terutama kau Sehun. Bwahahahaha…" Tawa Kangin. Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi datar.

"Daddy tau ini tak lucu sama sekali." Ujar Sehun.

"Tapi benar apa kata Kris ahjussi, jika Luhan setuju aku tidak keberatan dijodohkan dengannya." Goda Suho.

"Eyyy… Hyung ini. Aku laporkan Yixing Nunna baru tau rasa." Ancam Sehun.

"Hey. Aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkan Yixing." Sela Suho.

Luhan yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam dan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Manis, kau masih terkejut? Sedari tadi kau diam saja." Ujar Kangin. Tao dan Kris langsung menatap kerah Luhan.

"N-ne? M-mian ahjussi… nan gwenchana." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Kau tau usah gugup seperti itu. Dan panggil saja aku Daddy seperti Sehun memanggilku, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengannya?" Goda kangin.

"Berhentilah menggodanya, lihat wajahnya memerah seperti itu." Lerai Leeteuk.

Merekapun makan malam bersama dengan beberapa pembicaraan ringan diantara dua keluarga itu. Luhan dan Sehun sudah selesai dengan makannanya. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan kecil soal keadaan Luhan selama 6 bulan terakhir ini.

"Appa… aku akan mengajak Luhan keluar sebentar, bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Kangin. "Tanyakan saja pada ayahnya." Lanjut kangin. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menatap Kris tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali sepeti dulu dia menatapnya.

"Ahjussi bolehkah saya mengajaknya…?" Tanya Sehun.

Kris terdengar menghembuskan nafas, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi.

"Kau ini sudah malam. memangnya kemana kau akan membawanya ?" tanya Kris. Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin melepas rasa rindu dengannya kami tidak akan pergi jauh – jauh ahjussi. Kami hanya akan berkeliling Seoul." Jawab Sehun dengan santainya sambil menatap Luhan sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Kris yang masih berpikir.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." Ujar Kris membuat Luhan benar – benar bernafas lega.

"Khamsahamnida ahjussi." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Luhan.

Baru saja mereka akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi Kris kembali memanggil Sehun. "Pastikan dia pulang kerumah, hari ini." Ucap Kris. "Kau tau apa maksudku, bukan?" tanya Kris. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, tentu saja dia mengerti. Kris tak ingin dia menghabiskan 'malam' nya dengan Luhan.

"Saya mengerti ahjussi." Ucap Sehun kemudian menggandeng Luhan keluar dari restorant.

**~My Wishes~**

"WOW" Luhan terkejut tatkala dia melihat sebuah mobil BWM keluaran terbaru didepan matanya. Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Terkejut? Banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan untukmu hari ini bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Sang yeoja tak menjawab dia hanya melangkahkan kakinya dengan mata yang masih membulat karna terkejut dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan ikut masuk kedalam. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan membuat yeoja itu terkejut tapi tak berkutik sama sekali.

Ternyata Sehun memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk Luhan. Merasa kalau Luhan diam Sehunpun menarik tubuhnya, menjauh.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerjap sekali dan mengangguk.

"Belum pernah ada yang memasangkan _seatbelt_ seperti itu padaku." Ujar Luhan pelan tapi tentu saja Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang pertama untukmu bukan?" Luhan mengangguk kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong – ngomong mobil siapa ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap mobil ini. Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Miliku tentu saja." Jawab Sehun enteng sambil menancap gas. Luhan terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Benarkah? Tanpa Luhan sadari dia mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tentu saja. Percayalah sekarang aku Sehun yang berbeda-Oh tunggu… bukan berarti sikap, prilaku dan kepribadianku berbeda. Aku masih sama seperti Sehun yang dulu, Sehun yang akan selalu mencintaimu. Hanya saja ada sisi lain dalam hidupku yang berbeda." Jelasnya.

_Aku masih sama seperti Sehun yang dulu, Sehun yang akan selalu mencintaimu._

Entah kenapa rentetan kata – kata itu terngiang – ngiang di benak Luhan. Jujur saja dia suka ketika Sehun mengatakannya.

"Jujur saja aku masih bingung dengan semua yang terjadi padamu… padaku… dan pada semua orang yang ada disekelilingku." Ujar Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti, sekarang biarkan aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucap Sehun kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan.

**~My Wishes~**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Sekarang kau harus menutup mata." Ujar Sehun.

"Waeeeyyooo?" Tanya Luhan tak terima.

"Sudah tutup saja, kau tau, aku mempunyai suatu kejutan untukmu."

"Tapi…"

"Tutup matamu atau kita pulang." Sela Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah aku menyerah." Ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian melihat Luhan menutup matanya. Sehun menutup mata Luhan dengan penutup mata dan hal itu tak mendapat penolakan dari Luhan.

Sehunpun kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang masih dia rahasiakan.

**~My Wishes~**

DUK

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun membuka dan menutup kembali pintunya dengan normal, membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Sehun? kau kemana?" Tanya Luhan mulai panik.

"Hey aku disebelahmu." Ucap Sehun. Suaranya terdengar di sebelah kanannya membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar. Perlahan. Aku ada disampingmu." Ucap Sehun mengintrupsi pergerakan Luhan. Sang yeoja mengangguk kemudian mengikuti apayang Sehun katakan sambil menutup matanya.

"Sekarang langkahkan kakimu perlahan." Luhan kembali mengikutinya. Dia melangkahkan kaki dan tiba tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya.

"Oh… apa itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku jamin ini bukan hal yang berbahaya, dan aku yakin sekali kau akan menyukainya."

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak lama setelahnya dia merasakan kalau dia baru saja menginjak sesuatu yang keras, dia tidak yakin apa itu, mungkin saja itu batu? Entahlah. Jujur saja Luhan sangat penasaran tapi dia tidak mungkin berlari dan tiba – tiba saja membuka penutup matanya. Tentu saja itu hal koyol yang tidak akan dilakukannya.

"Wowww…" Luhan terkejut saat angin malam yang dingin menerpanya.

"kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniya, nan gwenchana." Jawab Luhan memastikan. Tapi kemudian tak ada pergerakan dari Sehun bahkan namja itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil menggapai – gapai kesegala arah.

PLUK

Tiba – tiba saja sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pundaknya dan Luhan yakin sekali kalau itu adalah jas yang digunakan Sehun, karna dia sangat kenal dengan aroma parfum namja satu itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan hal ini, aku baik – baik saja." Ujar Luhan.

"Hey… aku tidak akan membiarkan calon tunanganku kedinginan bukan?"

Oh tuhan. Kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sehun sungguh membuat Luhan merona. Calon tunangan. Walau masih calon tapi Luhan sangat senang saat Sehun mengatakannya.

"Ayo, kau taukan waktu yang kita punya tidak banyak? Kau dengar apa yang tadi appamu katakan."

"Ya, aku mendengar semuanya, dengan jelas." Jawab Luhan sambil kembali meraih tangan Sehun yang kebetulan ada disampingnya dan kembali berjalan perlahan.

"Oke berhenti." Seketika itu Luhanpun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia merasakan kalau dia pernah merasakan suasana ini. Tapi tentu saja tidak jelas karna kedua matanya di tutup rapat.

Sehun mulai membuka penutup mata itu perlahan. "Stttt… jangan dulu membuka mata sebelum aku menyuruhmu oke?" Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang." Bisik Sehun. Kemudian Luhan mulai membuka matany perlahan.

Dan kalian tau apa yang ada dihadapannya? *kuburan* *bercada* *digaplok*

Luhan baru saja sadar kalau ternyata mereka ada ditaman tempat dimana Sehun pernah membawanya beberawa waktu silam. Salah satu taman terbaik yang pernah dia kunjungi, mungkin karna dia mengunjunginya dengan Sehun, atau entahlah.

Luhan menatap takjub dengan taman ini. Dia berada di sebuah jembatan tepat dimana Sehun membawanya dulu. Tak ada yang berubah selain kunang – kunang yang semakin banyak menghiasi taman ini membuat suasana malam yang gelap terlihat begitu terang.

Dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau baru saja mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertepa angin malam. Luhan menghirup napas dalam dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap kunang – kunang yang menghiasi langit.

"Aku tau, maka dari itu aku membawamu kesini." Bisik Sehun sambil memeluknya dari belakang mencoba menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan. Luhan kembali menutup mata saat tubuh hangat Sehun mendekapnya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan sensasinya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan tehap Sehun.

"Kau tau tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Bukankah dulu kau pernah menanyakan kalau tidak ada orang selain kita disini?" Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan kemnali teringat kejadian beberapa waktu silam itu.

"Kau benar. Jadi tempat apa ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan saat mendengar nada penasaran yang sangat kentara di suara Luhan.

"Ini taman milikku." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Kau bercada?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Sang namja hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tau percaya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa boleh buat, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menunjukan hal ini tapi kau yang memintanya." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan perlan, bermaksud agar sang yeoja mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun membawa Luhan ke sisi sebelah kanan dari taman ini. Tentu saja taman ini sangat terang karna entah ada berapa puluh lampu taman yang menghiasi tanah luas ini.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan mendapati dirinya menatap jutaan bunga yang beraneka ragam didepannya. Kalau saja… kalau saja tangan Sehun tidak sedang menggenggam tangannya, Luhan yakin dirinya akan berlari sekencang mungkin dan memetik satu persatu bunga yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Dulu aku mengajakmu ke salah satu taman bunga yang ada di sudut kiri bukan?" Luhan mengangguk kaku tanpa menatap Sehun karna tatapannya masih terpaku pada jutaan bunga yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidakah kau sadar satu hal?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Lihatlah kedepanmu. Tidakah kau sadar kalau bunga ini membentuk hurup L-U-H-A-N?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengeja nama LUHAN.

Luhan kembali menghadap kearah bunga. _Oh tuhan…_ Ujar Luhan kaget dalam hatinya. Bagaimana dia tidak sadar kalau jutaan bunga ini membentuk namanya sendiri?

"B-bagaimana bisa?"tanya Luhan yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bisa, sudah kukatakan kalau taman ini milikku." Bisik Sehun.

"Maksudku bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi masih terkejut.

"Hey… tau usah terkejut seperti itu." Kekeh Sehun kemudian kembali memeluk Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Aku tidak membuatnya aku hanya menyuruh orang – orang untuk menanam berbagai bunga disini dan membentuknya dengan nama LUHAN?"

Luhan tak berkomentar apapun lagi, dia kembali mentap bunga – bunga dihadapanya itu. Jujur saja dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini.

"Heeemm… tapi taman ini sekarang menjadi milikmu." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan kembali terkejut.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Sungguh, hari ini penuh sekali dengan kejutan.

"Kau tidak melihat, taman ini menuliskan namamu jadi tentu saja ini menjadi milikmu."

"Tapi Sehun, Kau yang melakukannya…" Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Aku melakukannya karna bunga – bunga sebelah kiri sana berbisik kalau mereka mencintaimu." Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau ini ada – ada saja, mana mungkin mereka bisa berbicara." Ucap Luhan.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haruskan?" Tanya Luhan. "aku akan percaya jika kau membuktikannya." Lanjut Luhan.

"Baik. Itu bukan masalah. Sekarang kita hanya perlu diam dan menajamkan suara." Luhan mengangguk. Dia memejamkan matanya dan meresapi setiap apapun suara yang didengarnya.

Hanya ada suara daun yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain karna tertiup angin yang didengarnya tapi tiba – tiba saja dia menangkap sebuah suara.

"Luhan… ini aku bunga yang dulu pernah kau kunjungi. Kau mengingatku?" tanya sebuah suara itu. Luhan tersenyum tipis, tentu saja dia tau kalau itu hanya suara Sehun yang dibuat serendah mungkin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lagi. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya.

"Aku jauh merindukan seseorang bernama Sehun." Timpal Luhan dengan suara bisikan. Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau merindukan namja itu? Kenapa? Bukankah dia telah meninggalkanmu berbulan – bulan?" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan membuat yeoja itu kegelian.

"Aku sendiri tak tau, aneh bukan? Kadang aku sangat mengutuknya karna meninggalkanku selama itu tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya atau bahkan membencinya, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin…" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Mungkin?" tanya Sehun yang tak sabar.

"Mungkin aku terlalu mencintainya sekalipun dia tak mencintaiku." Jawab Luhan dengan sebuah bisikan pelan.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasakan dua perasaan berkecamuk dalam kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Luhan. Sehun merasa kalau Luhan memang benar sangat mencintainya hanya saja disisi lain Sehun merasakan kalau Luhan masih belum benar percaya padanya.

Pelahan Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan membalikan tubuh yeoja itu yang terasa lebih kecil. Sehun menatap dalam kemata Luhan.

"Kau tau, aku sangat sangat dan sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun menegaskan kalau yeoja itu benar - benar mencintainya.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian menyentuh tangan Sehun yang ada dipipinya. "Aku tau." Jawab Luhan. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun tak yakin kalau Luhan tidak benar – benar ingin mengatakannya. Sehun menarik Luhan semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Percayalah..." bisik Sehun. Luhan menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun dan tiba – tiba saja matanya berkaca – kaca.

Luhan menunduk tak lagi manatap mata Sehun, dia mencoba menyembunyikan tangisannya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau kalau namja itu melihatnya. Sebuah tangan kekar tiba – tiba saja mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku tau, mungkin karna kejadian ini kau tak lagi percaya seperti dulu padaku." Ucap Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Luhan. "aku tau ini salahku, kumohon maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun sambil menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menatap Luhan. Mencoba agar dengan cara ini Luhan bisa mengerti.

Tanpa diduga tangan kecil Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun. "Jangan seperti ini kumohon, dengan begini kau hanya akan membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Aku hanya…"

Luhan kembali memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Buatlah aku kembali percaya padamu. Dan kumohon apapun itu alasannya jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dan entah keberanian darimana, Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. hanya menempelkan bibirnya sesaat kemudian melepaskannya lagi. Kemudian air mata Luhan kembali menetes dengan sendirinya. Sehun dengan segera menyerka air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Sehun kembali menarik wajah Luhan mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kecil Luhan yang sangat sangat dirindukannya.

**~My Wishes~**

Mereka sudah berada dalam mobil berencana untuk pulang. Luhan yang mungkin kelelahan tertidur dengan pulasnnya di mobil. Sehun hanya terkekeh menatapnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kediaman Luhan. Dengan pelan Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style memasuki rumahnya. Untung saja disana da Chen yang sedang berjaga jadi Sehun tak perlu mengentuk pintu.

"Ohhh… dia tertidur?" tanya Tao sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun yang menggendong Luhan.

"Ne." jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu bawa saja dia kekamarnya, ahjumma kebelakang dulu." Ucap Tao sambil berlalu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sehun membawa Luhan ke lantai dua, dengan mudahnya tangan Sehun membuka knop pintu walaupun dia sedang menggendong Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menurunkan Luhan dan membaringkannya di kasur. Tapi saat dia akan menarik tangannya tiba – tiba saja Luhan menarik tangannya membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Heemm… jangan pergi…" Igau Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan mata yang tertutup.

Sehun tersenyum pelan dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia menepuk nepuk tangan Luhan pelan.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku berjanji."bisik Sehun kemudian mengecup kening Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun datang. Sehun membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan kamar Luhan kembali ke bawah. Sehun mencari Tao untuk berpamitan.

"Ahjumma, saya permisi pulang." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk.

"kau sudah mau pulang?" Sehun mengangguk. "kalau begitu hati – hati. Oh… ahjumma berharap besok pagi kau datang untu sarapan disini, kau tau sendiri pasti Luhan menginginkan hal itu." Ucap Tao.

Sehun mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah Luhan dan kembali ke aparte- oh tidak… sekarang dia sudah tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

**~My Wishes~**

Sehun baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya (rumah orangtuanya). Dia meletakan kunci mobil di laci yang ada di sebelah kanan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamarmu."Ujar sebuah suara menganggetkan Sehun. dia mengira kalau seisi rumah sudah tidur, tapi ternyata tidak. Sehun mencari sumber suara itu dan tak lama kemudian matanya menangkap Suho yang sedang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hyung. Kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Sehun kembali menyandarkan badannya pada punggung sofa. Suho mendekat dan duduk dihadapannya adinya itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di tangan.

"Aku mengajak dia ke taman." Jawab Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Suho mendongak.

"kau membawanya kesana?" tanya Suho terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Taman itu milikku, jadi aku boleh mengajaknya kesana bukan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, hanya saja bukankah tempat itu…"

"Aku tau hyung, tenang saja aku sudah melupakannya." Sela Sehun sebelum Suho bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Hyung tenang saja, jangan memikirkannya. Nan Gwenchana." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Suho untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan taman itu?

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan menguap dan memandang ke sekeliling. Dia menatap dirinya dan baru sadar kalau dia memakai piama tidur. Tunggu bukankah kemarin dia baru saja bersama Sehun?

DEG

Apa jangan - jangan itu semua hanya mimpi? Apa jangan – jangan semua itu hanya bunga tidur saja baginya dan bukan sebuah kenyataan? Luhan menatap dirinya sendiri dengan tak bersemangat. Luhan tidak mau berharap banyak, karna kadang terlalu banyak berharap itu menyakitkan jika hasilnya tidak berbanding lurus. Luhan segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

Luhan turun kebawah dengan tak bersemangat, sudah pasti karna dia tau kalau semalam itu hanya mimpi. Karna dia yakin kalau kemarin malam Sehun ada di kamarnya dan menyaksikan dia tidur. Bukankah itu hal yang tak mungkin? Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Sebuah suara menanggetkan Luhan, membangunkan Luhan dari lamunanya. Luhan menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga.

SEHUN?

Benarkah namja itu Sehun? jangan katakan Luhan belum bangun dari mimpinya. Luhan mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau sudah bangun dan kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Ucap Sehun sambil menaiki tangga menghampiri Luhan yang masih mematung.

"Kau perlu bukti?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berdiri dihadapanya.

CUP

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan membuat mata yeoja itu membulat.

"Sudah cukup? Kalau begitu bisakah kita turun? Umma dan appamu sudah menunggu." Ujar Sehun.

GEP

Tiba – tiba saja secara mengejutkan Luhan memeluk Sehun, kalau saja namja itu tak berpegangan dia yakin mereka berdua pasti sudah jatuh.

"Sehun. kau benar datang?" Bisik Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar penurutan dari Luhan.

"Okey, aku tau kau merindukanku tapi bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Canda Sehun. Luhan yang baru sadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh… maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud…"

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita sarapan. Kau tau, tubuhmu semakin kecil saja, aku tidak mau kau tambah kurus seperti tengkorak." Tidak ada sautan dari Luhan. Sehun yang ada disampingnya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti mematung seperti ini?"

HUP

Dan secara tiba – tiba Sehun menggendong Luhan menuruni tangga.

"Ya… sehun… turunkan aku.. Sehun…ya…" Luhan berteriak beberapa kali sambil memukul – mukul dada Sehun.

"Nah… akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar Sehun sambil menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuanya.

"Kau tau, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai kau yang datang begitu saja. Aku kira semalam itu hanya mimpi karna saat aku bangun tadi pagi aku terbalut piama bukan gaun yang kemarin dipakai."

"Soal itu aku yang menggantinya…" cetus Sehun sambil membawa Luhan menuju meja makan. Luhan langsung membeku dan menghantikan langkahnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Hahaha… tidak aku hanya bercanda, baekhyun yang menggantikannya." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. walaupun dia tau kalau Sehun pernah melihat tubuhnya tapi tetap saja dia malu. Mungkin juga gugup karna sudah lama tak bertemu dengan namja itu.

"ngomong – ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan kembali berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Tao ahjumma yang menyuruhku untuk datang, katanya aku disuruh menyuapimu karna tubuhmu semakin lama semakin kurus saja." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Aku merasa kalau tubuhku biasa saja dan tidak mengurus, mungkin kau salah liat. Lagi pula umma tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk menyuapiku." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang duduk disampingnya dengan kepala yang ditumpu pada tangan kanannya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan gemas kemudian dengan jailnya dia menarik tangan Luhan membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya!" Teriak Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh. "Kau tau? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu marah seperti itu. Aku benar – benar merindukamu." Ujarnya.

Entah kenapa kata – kata terakhir dari Sehun membuatnya tersipu. "Kau ini, sudahlah sebentar lagi appa dan umma datang, aku tak mau mereka memberikan ceramah paginya." Ujar Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun agar menjauh darinya.

"Sebenarnya mereka sudah pergi sejam yang lalu." Ungkap Sehun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan kaget. Sehun mengangguk. "Mereka pergi ke Paris. Jelas Sehun kemudian menyuapkan Luhan sepotong roti yang sebelumnya sudah di olesi selai.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggigit roti itu. "Mereka pergi ke sana untuk membeli gaun pernikahan kita."

HUK

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Luhan tersedak dengan roti yang baru saja dimakannya. Sehun dengan cepat menyodorkan segelas susu pada Luhan.

"Hati – hati." Ujar Sehun sambil mengambil gelas dari Luhan dan kembali menaruhnya dia meja makan.

"Mereka apa?" tanya Luhan dengan suara tinggi.

"Oh… jadi mereka belum memberitau mu? Kemarin orang tua kita memutuskan untuk langsung menikahkan kita berdua. Bagaimana kedengarnannya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggit roti.

"Itu terdengar sangat gila. Kau tau kita tidak mungkin menikah begitu saja…" Jelas Luhan.

"Tentu saja bisa." Sela Sehun. "Sebenarnya dari 2 bulan yang lalu orang tua kita sudah merencanakan pernikahan ini."

Kalau saja Luhan sedang makan atau minum dia yakin kalau dia akan kembali tersedak setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun damnatap jauh kedepannya. Melamun…

"Sudah ku katakan kalau akan ada banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkanmu." Jelas Sehun sambil mengusap pundak Luhan pelan. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Kau tau aku benar – benar tak menyangka dengan semua hal ini. ini terlalu…" Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "… mengejutkan." Lanjut Luhan sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah… ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan." Ucap Sehun sambil terus menyuapi Luhan dengan roti yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk pernikahan kita?" Tanya Luhan.

"hampir semua sudah disiapkan, tapi Tao ahjumma ingin kau yang memilihkan gereja dan memilih cincin pernikahan."

"Jadi persiapannya sudah sejauh itu?" Tanya Luhan. Sepertinya dia sudah tak perlu terkejut lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sehun enteng. "Kau mau kita melihat – lihat cincin?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Aku ingin sekali tapi… Kai dan Dio belum tau soal ini, bisakah kita bertemu dengan mereka dulu?" Tanya Luhan. _Benar, kemarin itu.. aku belum memberitau mereka soal rencanaku ini._ Ujar Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau ajak mereka bertemu di _café _biasa." Ucap Sehun yang segera disambut anggukan oleh Luhan.

**~My Wishes~**

Kai sedang menunggu Dio yang masih bersiap – siap. Beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan menelphone mereka dan mengajak mereka bertemu di _café_ yang biasa mereka kunjungi, Dio menanyakan bagaimana keadaanya tapi Luhan hanya menjawab, 'nanti aku akan mencerikana semuanya.' Kemudian dia menutup telphonenya. Dio yang sudah tak sabar langsung berisiap – siap dan menyuruh Kai datang kerumahnya. Dio mengatakan pada Kai kalau Luhan ingin bertemu.

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil. Kai mengemudikam mobilnya dalam keadaan normal. Tapi Dio yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat tidak sabaran menyuruh Kai untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Chagi, kau tidak mau kita kecelakaan bukan? Aku bisa saja mengemudikannya dengan cepat hanya saja aku tidak mau nyawa kita menjadi taruhannya apa lagi aku tidak mungkin membuatmu kecelakaan. Bukan?" Jelas Kai. Dio mengangguk, benar. Sabar. Itu kuncinya tak akan lama lagi mereka sampai di _café_ itu.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di café itu, tanpa menunggu Kai membukakan pintu untuknya, Dio langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju café yang ada dihadapannya.

DEG

Tiba – tiba saja saat dia akan membuka pintu, tak sengaja matanya menangkan seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya. Sehun. Pria itu tengah berjalan ke salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Kai membuat Dio tersentak kaget. Tanpa berkata apapun Dio kembali menatap Sehun yang sedang berbicang dengan seorang yeoja.

"SEHUN! Dia ada di korea? Tunggu… apa dia selingkuh?" Tanya Kai emosi.

TING

Suara denting saat pintu café terbuka terdengar bersamaan dengan derap langkah Kai yang berat.

"SEHUN!" Panggil dengan dengan suara tinggi. Sehun bangkit menyambut kedatangan Kai tapi berbalik dengan Kai yang bersiap melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sehun.

"KAI! Berhenti!" Bentak Luhan sambil mencengkram tangan Kai.

"Lu… Kau?" tanya Kai terkejut karna wanita itu adalah Luhan.

"LU!" Pekik Dio langsung memeluk yeoja itu.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" Tanya Kai kebingungan. "Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Ucap Sehun. Kai mendengus pelan dan duduk disamping Dio.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Dio.

"Sebenarnya…" Ucap Luhan. "… dia pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku." Jelas Luhan membuat Kai dan Dio membelalakan matanya.

"DIA?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. "maksudku, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Kris ahjussi tak menyukainya? Dan kenapa tiba – tiba saja kau bisa dijodohkan dengan dia?" tanya Dio bingung.

"Ternyata keluargaku adalah teman dekat keluarga Luhan, menarik bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Menarik kata mu?" Tanya Kai dengan suara tinggi.

"Ayolah… Kai… aku minta maaf sudah mempermainkanmu." Ucap Sehun.

"Asal kau tau saja, kemarin aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika ternyata kita bertemu…"

"Kau akan membunuhnya?" Sela Luhan kaget.

"Ya. Karna tadi malam dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa membatalakan perjodohan itu. Hahh… bagaimana bisa dia membatalakannya jika ternyata dia sendiri yang akan dijodohkan denganmu…" Kai mendengus pelan.

"Kau benar – benar mempermainkan kami." Timpal Dio. Tangan Kai sudah melayang menuju wajah Sehun tapi Luhan kembali mencegahnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan kau itu benar? Apa mempermainkan kalian?" tanya Luhan.

"Benar." Jawab Dio.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pukul dia." Jawab Luhan dengan entengnya melepaskan tangan Kai.

BUAGH.

Satu pukulan Kai yang tak terlalu keras membuat Sehun jatuh ke lantai. Semua orang menatapnya terkejut. Tapi disana ada Luhan dan Dio yang memastikan kalau mereka hanya main main saja.

"Kau.. cih dasar albino. Beraninya membuatku khawatir." Ucap Kai sambil menarik kerah baju Sehun.

"Kau tolong pukul dia sekali, jujur saja aku ingin memukulnya karna meninggalkanku tiba – tiba."Ucap Luhan.

BUAGH.

"See… dengar kau menyebalkan." Ucap Kai sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun kembali kelantai.

Jujur saja Sehun masih kaget dengan ucapan Luhan yang menyuruh Kai memukulnya. Dia bangun dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

PLAK

Tiba – tiba saja sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sehun. "Itu untuk kau yang sudah mempermainkanku dan…" CHU

Dio mencium pipi Sehun yang baru saja ditamparnya. "Dan itu untuk kau yang kembali pada Luhan."

"Hey! Kau mencium namja lain didepan pacarmu." Ucap Kai dengan marah.

"Ayolah Kai… jangan seperti anakn kecil." Ucap Dio mengelus tangan Kai.

"Ohhh… baiklah." Ucap Kai. Dia merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"Selamat atas perjodohannya. Dan maafkan aku untuk pukulan yang tadi." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan Kai.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau memberi tau kami dulu, dengan begitu pukulan dan tamparan itu tidak akan mendarat ke wajah mu." Ucap Kai setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey…, ayolah, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Membuat semua orang kebingungan dan setelah itu memberi mereka kejutan?"

"Hah.. yang benar saja." Ucap Kai kembali duduk di kursinya.

"ngomong – ngomong…" ucap Luhan membuat semua orang menatapnya. Luhan mengigit bibirnya bingung dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Kami beruda akan segera menikah." Ucap Sehun melanjutkan kata – kata Luhan.

"Wow ini benar – benar mengejutkan." Cetus Kai. "kalian akan benar – benar menikah?" tanya Dio yang masih terkejut.

"Sebenarnya tak akan lama lagi, karna semua persiapan sudah matang." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Wow… Selamatttt…" Pekik Dio kegirangan dan menyelamati kedua orang yang ada didahadapannya.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kai tiba – tiba membuat Dio menatap kearahnya.

"Bagaimana apanya Kai?" Tanya Dio bingung. Dan tiba – tiba saja Kai bangkit dan berlutut dihadapan Dio. Semua orang memandang kearah mereka. Dan entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja terdengar instrumen dari lagu _I will always love you_ memenuhi café itu membuat suasana seketika itu menjadi sangat romantis.

"Jujur saja aku tidak merencanakan untuk melamarmu disini, hanya saja aku rasa ini waktu yang sangat tepat." Ucap Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo… aku mencintaimu dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku tau, aku memang bukan pria yang terbaik di dunia ini, aku bahkan pernah mengecewakanmu sebelumnya, aku juga pernah membawakanmu jutaan mimpi buruk yang selalu mengganggu tidurmu. Tapi aku menyesal dengan semua yang sudah terjadi…" Dio menggeleng tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai, mata Dio sudah berkaca – kaca dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai, entah kenapa suasana disini menjadi sangat menyentuh. "… tapi aku berjanji aku tak akan lagi mengulang hal yang sama, aku tak akan lagi menyakitimu, aku tak akan lagi membuatmu terluka. _So… would you marry me?"_ Tanya Kai sambil membuka sebuah kotak yang berisikan cincin berwarna putih yang bertahtakan sebuah berlian yang tak terlalu besar tapi terlihat sangat indah.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

_**Mianhae karna author uploadnya lama bangettt…mianhae, author benar – benar lagi sibuk (banget) jadi punya waktu sedikit buat nulis. Payah -_- **_

_**Author mau meminta kritik kalian semua para readers. Terserah mau kritik apapun itu hanya saja tolong dengan bahasa yang sopan ^^ author janji tidak akan tersinggung atau apapun kalau seandainya ada hal yang kurang mohon kasih tau author. Author akan mencoba memperbaiki lagi tulisan abal ini^^ **_

_**Ngomong – ngomong author mau niatus nih... apa boleh? *tengok kiri kanan* dan jika ada yang merasa author itu sombong author minta maaf karna kata temen author ada beberapa orang bilang kalau author di FFn itu pada sombong, jika author masuk author minta maaf, sungguh dan jujur author engga ada maksud buat sombong atau apalah itu, mianhae…**_

_**Dan kabar baik bagi kalian semua para yadongers dan kabar buruk para orang alim. Author mau bikin NC lagi nih^^ *asssaaa* karna tak lama lagi ini ff akan berakhir *bodo siapa yang mau baca fic abal ini -_-v* **_

_**Jadi author mau nanya siapa nih couple yang mau author buatkan adegan NC. Kalau ada waktu tadinya author mau bikin 4 couple dan semua adehan NC *yadong kumat* tapi kalau engga bisa ya dua couple cukup ya^^ **_

_**PICK Two or Four **_

_**HUNHAN NC  
KAISOO NC  
TAORIS NC  
CHANBAEK NC  
CHENMIN NC  
SULAY NC **_

_**Author sekali lagi mau mengingatkan untuk membudidayakan meREVIEW setelah membaca, jujur aja kalau reviewnya kurang author males banget buat lanjut, kayak yang I am a bad girl, reviewnya jadi turun jadi author belum bisa kasih chap baru. Mianhae, mungkin author nunggu sampai reviewnya engga terlalu merosot, so be patient and review please. **_

_**Thanks buat semua yang sudah mendoakan author dan sudah mengucapan happy birthday, ya ampun… author terharu sekali^^ thanks you so much *Kiss and Hug all readers***_

_**BIG Thanks to : **_

_**Kim Hime**__**, **__**fieeloving13**__**, **__**kimtam**__**, **__**EXOB.A.P HunHan DaeLo**__**, **__**AngelGie HantaoRis**__**, LULU97, Guest, **__**paprikapumpkin**__**, **__**Aileen Xiao**__**, **__**chyshinji0204**__**, **__**0312luLuEXOticS**__**, **__**baconeggyeol**__**, **__**Riyoung Kim**__**, **__**hatakehanahungry**__**, **__**13ginger**__**, **__**ByunBaekshin**__**, **__**mitahunhan**__**, **__**SlytherSoul**__**, **__**DianaSangadji**__**, **__**dian deer**__**, **__**jengsora**__**, **__**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**__**, **__**baekyeolssi**__**, Guest, Guest, Yi Sha Na, Guest, Kim Hyena, Zumzum, baby reindeer, **__**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**__**, **__**lisnana1**__**, **__**Exoghei95**__**, **__**BrightMiracle**__**, Cindyshim, nissaa, wulanhunnie, **__**zhehoons**__**, **__**Xi Ri Rin**__**, **__**RirinSekarini**__**, **__**ohristi95**__**, **__**BluePink ElfEXOtic**__**, **__**Byun Soo Ra**__**, Chan-Chan, love sehun, SaranghaeHunHan, hunnie13, **__**Gita Safira**__**, Daedaehyun, Fifiexotic, **__**vickykezia23**__**, **__**Sehun's Wife**__**, ohhajin95, **__**Jung Min Ah**__**, **__**milkyhannie**__**, NoJaeIn, HaHaCe, Putripootree, **__**LeelysSparkyu**__**, sehunnie, **__**PriidSteeLL**__**, **__**asroyasrii**__**, Vanessa Song, **__**Deer Panda**__**, WinterHeaven, Devia SonExostan, sherly putri, , imhappyvirus, anaknyataecyeon, martha, **__**, Guest, **__**, Inggan, Sparkyu, love sehun. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author membutuhkan Kritik dan Review dari kalian semua, jadi mohon untuk Review. Pleaseee^^**

**Author juga mau minta doanya karna author sedang menikuti sebuah lomba menulis. Mohon doanya. Gomawo^^**

**SATU HAL YANG MAU AUTHOR KASIH TAU AKAN ADA BANYAK SEKALI TYPO(S) DAN DI CHAP INI ADA ADEGAN NC ANTARA SUHO DENGAN LAY (SULAY) JADI BAGI SEMUA YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR HARAP TIDAK MEMBACA ATAU SETIDAKNYA JANGAN BACA PART NC NYA^^ **

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M**

**Chapter : 20/?**

"Kaaii.." ucap Dio terkejut.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu chagi." Ucap Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Sarangi ireohke" Ujar Kai.

"Ya aku mau." Jawab Dio sambil tersenyum. Kai berdiri dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Dio.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kai sebelum dia menarik dagu Dio dan mengecupnya lembut.

Semua orang disana yang menyaksikan moment KaiSoo bertepuk tangan tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Wow… aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu… kau tau, melamar bukan hal yang mudah." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Kai, memberikan selamat.

"Oh… chukkae." Ucap Luhan memeluk Dio. Sang yeoja hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah dan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

**~My Wishes~**

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah bersama?" Usul Luhan. Mereka masih ada di café itu, masih sibuk mengobrol dan menikmati makanan yang sudah dipesan.

"Benar, itu ide bagus." Timpal Sehun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap kearah Kai dan Dio dengan mata yang berkilat semangat.

"Aku mungkin bisa saja tapi aku juga harus mendengar ap ayang diputuskan oleh Dio, karna dulu… maksudku, appanya tidak mengijinkan jika aku belum lulus." Ucap Kai. Luhan mengangguk.

"Bukankan kita tak lama lagi akan segera lulus?" Tanya Do dengan tatapan kosong kearah meja.

"Memangnya kapan kalian lulus?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kalau aku tak salah setelah kita menyelesaikan semuanya, dan mungkin membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan paling cepat. " jawab Kai.

Semuanya menjadi hening, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirkan mereka masing – masing.

"Lu.. apa tidak apa – apa jika pernikahan kita di tunda?" Tanya Sehun tiba – tiba membuat semua orang bangun dari lamunannya.

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan yang tak terlalu mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan.

"apa tidak apa – apa jika pernikahan kita ditunda? Aku ingin jika kita bisa menikah bersama? Eotteoke?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Hunnie, aku takut kalau kamu tidak mau menunggu, jujur saja aku ingin sekali kita berempat menikah bersama." Ucap Luhan.

"Jadi kita akan mengundur penikahannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Jika kamu mengijinkan." Ucap Luhan sambil memasang wajak lucunya.

"Tentu saja, dengan begitu kita bisa menikah bersama…" Ucap Sehun memutuskan.

"Bagus, dengan begitu kita akan melakukannya bersama… hahaha…"

PLAK

Tiba – tiba saja tamparan Luhan mendarat di pipi Kai.

"YA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HAH?" Bentak Luhan

"Memangnya apa ? aku tidak salah bukan?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Dio.

"Yang benar saja Kai? Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Dio sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ayolah chagi~ akukan baru saja melamarmu, jangan marah seperti itu, kau tau aku hanya bercanda." Rajuk Kai sedangkan Dio hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kau bercanda? Hah… kau tau, itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Dengus Luhan.

"Menurutku itu lucu, bukan begitu Sehun?"

Sehun yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah ini." Jawab Sehun enteng sambil tersenyum.

"See… dia juga tak mau ikut campur dengan rencana gilamu." Ujar Luhan.

"Ayolah Sehun… kau tau rencanaku selalu menakjubkan. Kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama lagi?" Tanya Kai.

PLAK

Dan tamparan lain mendapat ke pipi Kai. Dio yang ada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kai, kau menjijikan." Dengus Luhan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau menjijikan. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Dio bisa kembali padamu, kau tau… kau itu terlalu aneh, menjijikan dan satu hal lagi yang penting… Pervert."

Dan kemudian terjadilah perdebatan diantara Luhan dan Kai, sedangkan Dio dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap mereka kadang tertawa saat mereka melihat Kai dan Luhan yang saling melemparkan ejekan. Setidaknya hari ini jauh lebih baik daripada hari sebelumnya bukan?

**~My Wishes~**

Mereka sudah pulang dari café itu. Kai mengantarkan Dio kerumahnya sedangkan Sehun membawa Luhan ke sebuah tempat.

"Kai… kau yakin akan menikahiku?" tanya Dio.

"Tentu saja babySoo, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai tanpa memandang Dio karna sedang sibuk menyetir, jujur saja hari ini Seoul terasa sangat sibuk.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja." Ucap Dio sambil duduk dan memainkan cincin yang baru saja diberikan Kai padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tau ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di hatimu bukan?" Tanya Kai.

"Em… entahlah, kau tau… em… maksudku, aku ini bukan wanita yang sempurna, tunggu…" Sela Dio karna Kai hendak mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Aku tau, kau akan mengatakan kalau aku ini sempurna, tapi jujur saja aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ada yang jauh lebih baik dariku, em… kau tau maksudku…"

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Sela Kai sambil menatap Dio, untung saja saat itu mereka sedang terjebak kemacetan.

"Mengingat..?" Dio hendak bertanya tapi dia mengurunkan diatnya. Dio menunduk tak berani menatap namja disampingnya. Sedangkan Kai menghela nafas, dia membiarkan Dio memikirkan semuanya sampai mereka sampai dirumah.

Tak lama waktu berselang mereka sudah sampai di rumah Dio, Kai membukakan pintunya dan menggandengnya masuk. Mereka melakukannya dengan biasa hanya saja tak ada satu patah katapun yang mereka lontarkan. Kai membawa Dio memasuki kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah." Ujar Kai mencairkan suasana. Dio mengangguk, dia mulai berjalan dan duduk di sisi kasurnya. Kai kembali menghela nafas. Dia menghampiri Dio dan berlutut dihadapannya. Kai menarik dagu pelan dagu Dio agar tak menunduk.

"K-kenapa kau tak pulang?" Tanya Dio gugup.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" Tanya Kai mengusap pipi Dio.

"Aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu." Bisiknya pelan sambil menutup mata dan kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau ragu?" Tanya Kai membuat perlahan mata Dio terbuka. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau tau tak ada hal yang pasti didunia ini, karna hanya satu hal yang pasti yaitu ketidakpastian." Jawab Dio murung.

Kai bangkit dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau masih ragu, mungkin saja kau memiliki pendapat lain tentangku yang aku tak pernah tau, karna dulu kita sempat…" kai menghela nafas panjang. "…sempat tak bersama." Lanjutnya.

"Bukan seperti itu Kai…" Ujar Dio cepat dan menatapnya. "Aku hanya…" Dio mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitam Kai yang menatapnya dalam. "hanya…"

"Hanya takut kalau aku meninggalkanmu lagi?" terka Kai. Dio menutup mata dan mencoba untuk bernafas, jujur saja entah kenapa kata – kata itu selalu bisa membawa mimpi buruk untuknya. Suasana hening kembai menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau tau, kejadian itu hanya kesalah pahaman, aku tidak memiliki –bahkan- secuil niat untuk meninggalkanmu." Ujar Kai. Dio terlihat bingung, dia tau jauh dilubuk hatinya dia memang percaya bahwa Kai tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya tapi kejadian tempo hari itu… membuatnya merasa kesakitan bahkan sampai dia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, itu tetap saja… menyakitkan.

Tapi disisi lain, Kai tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya, dia mengerti mungkin saja saat ini Dio memang masih menyimpan kenangan buruk itu dalam benaknya, Kai mengerti jika dia masih ragu pada dirinya.

Kai mulai bangkit membuat Dio menatapnya. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau memaksamu…" Ujar Kai sambil menunduk mensejajarkan mata mereka. "…aku mengerti keadaanmu baby…" Lanjutnya sambil mengusap rambut panjang Dio yang sengaja digerai. "…aku tau luka yang sudah kutorehkan selalu menjadi mimpi buruk untukmu bukan? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Kai memainkan tangannya di helaian rambut Dio.

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau menjawabnya tanpa ragu." Lanjut Kai kemudian mencium kening Dio sebelum dia benar – benar pergi.

"K-kai…" panggil Dio membuat namja itu kembali membuka pintu yang baru saja akan ditutupnya. Dio berjalan ragu kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun dia memeluk Kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kai.

Kai merasakan kalau pelukan Dio kali ini berbeda, penuh dengan keraguan, kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Sungguh… dia akan melakukan apappun untuk membuat hal itu pergi tapi… memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada. Dia hanya harus lebih bersabar menunggu dan memberikan jaminan dan bukti pada yeoja itu kalau dia memang tidak akan meninggalkannya, sama sekali.

**~My Wishes~**

Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke taman yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Taman miliknya atau mungkin sekarang menjadi milik Luhan.

"Kau mengajakku kesini lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan semangatnya.

"Tentu, bukankah kau sangat menyukai tempat ini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan terus berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun mengikuti jalan setapak yang tersusun dari batu berbentuk bulat.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke bangku panjang yang ada disana. Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan sedangkan sang yeoja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji dengan sempurna dihadapan mereka. Hamparan bermacam – macam bunga dengan beberapa pohon yang menambah indah taman ini, belum lagi langit yang hari ini bersahabat memberikan warna biru yang begitu kontras diatas sana.

"Kau ingin tau sebuah rahasia?" tanya Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Luhan mengangat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Tidakkah kau tau? Kau seperti sebuah misteri untukku, terlalu banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui sedangkan aku sudah sangat terbuka kepadamu, aku bahkan menceritakan segalanya tentangku." Tutur Luhan. Sehun membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"Kau tak menceritakannya, kebanyakan aku menebaknya bukan?" Koreksi Sehun. Luhan mendesah nafas pelan.

"Kau benar, aku memang mudah sekali dibaca olehmu…" Luhan mengjela nafas dan menatap Sehun. "…tapi sekarang saatnya kau menjelaskan semuanya. Bukankah tak lama lagi kita akan menikah?"

Sehun tersenyum samar kemudian mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Sehun.

"Semuanya. Aku ingin mengetahui semua hal tentangmu." Jawab Luhan dengan cepat.

"_Well…_ terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikatakan, jadi kita mulai darimana?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai dari rahasia yang tadi ingin kau katakan?" Sehun menatap taman yang ada dihadapanya itu kemudian tersenyum sambil menutup mata.

"Sebenarnya taman ini bukan benar – benar milikku…" Ucap Sehun lambat laun tanpa membuka matanya. "…Taman ini milik seorang wanita." Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya, wanita? Dan dia yakin sekali kalau wanita yang dimaksud Sehun bukan dirinya.

"…Dia wanita yang sangat cantik, memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan yang sangat indah, setiap kali dia tersenyum matanya ikut tersenyum, Dia wanita yang sangat sempurna." Pendeskrisian barusan cukup membuktikan kalau Sehun sangat menyukai wanita itu. Entah kenapa Luhan merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang baru saja menusuk hatinya. Sakit? Mungkin saja, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa meneriakannya didepan Sehun. "…aku ingat bagaimana saat dia pertama kali membawaku kesini." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan mencoba menyimak apa yang dikatakan Sehun walau hatinya sudah sakit bagaikan ditusuk jutaan benda tajam.

"Dan… Aku sangat menyayanginya."Lanjut Sehun tanpa membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Oh… sungguh ucapan terakhir itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari kata – kata Sehun sebelumnya. Luhan sadar kalau bukan hanya dia wanita yang Sehun cintai.

Sehun membuka mata dan menatap Luhan yang tengah murung dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tak ingin tau siapa wanita itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengela nafas panjang dan menatap Sehun.

"Jika kau ingin memberi taunya…" jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian merangkul bahu Luhan yang terlihat tegang.

"Dia ummaku." Ucap Sehun. Luhan terkejut, 'umma'? "jangan salah sangka seperti itu… kau tau aku hanya milikmu dan hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengusak poni Luhan sayang.

"Umma? Apa maksudmu Leeteuk ahjumma?" tanya Luhan. Senyuman Sehun terlihat sedikit memudar. Dia kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Bukan, Leeteuk ahjumma bukan umma kandungku." Ujar Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Luhan tersentak, tiba – tiba saja dia seperti ditarik ke masa lalu. Dia ingat saat itu, saat dia pertama kali mengunjungi apartemen Sehun dia menemukan sebuah foto dan dia baru saja sadar kalau seorang wanita yang tengah di rangkul Kangin ahjussi bukanlah Leeteuk ahjumma, itu wanita lain. Bagaimana dia baru menyadarinya saat ini?

"…Umma kandungku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin tepatnya 7 tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Sehun masih tanpa ekspresi.

"…dia meninggal karna penyakit kangker yang dideritanya." Sehun menghelan nafas panjang dan menutup matanya.

"Sehunn…" Ujar Luhan. Dia meraih tangan Sehun yang ada dipundaknya kemudian menurunkannya. Luhan mengenganggam tangan Sehun dengan erat sesekali mengelusnya.

"… dia wanita yang sangat ceria, tapi kadang bisa jadi sangat tegas dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara pada orang yang baru ditemuinya tapi dibalik semua itu, dia memilik sifat yang sangat luar biasa, keibuan, mandiri dan penyayang." Ucap Sehun sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan sekilas.

"… beberapa bulan sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit dia membawaku ke taman ini, dia mengatakan kalau taman ini dia berikan untukku. Aku masih ingat apa yang dia katakan saat itu.." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. "…'Taman ini sengaja umma buatkan untukmu, karna umma tau kalau umma tidak bisa selalu disampingmu, nanti saat kamu dewasa ajaklah seseorang yang kamu cintai kesini maka dia akan menyukainya' itu yang dia katakan padaku."

Kemudian suasa menjadi hening Sehun menatap lurus ke langit sedangkan Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirkannya, mencoba menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi pada namjachingunya ini.

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun kembali menatapnya.

"Yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh tak terduga. Tanpa aku dan appa tau kalau ternyata umma mengidap penyakit kangket stadium akhir, dan akhirnya umma…"

"maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud…" Ujar Luhan. Sehun menggeleng kemudian mengecup tangan Luhan yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Kau perlu tau tentang hal ini bukan? Aku tidak mau lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Aku ingin kau tau semua tentangku." Jawab Sehun.

"Kemudian…" Sehun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "hari demi hari berlalu, bulan demi bulan aku jalani tanpa ada lagi umma disampingku, tentu saja aku tidak mau terpuruk dalam kesedihan itu. Sampai suatu hari aku melihat seseorang menggambar dengan begitu indah dan dari sana aku mulai tertarik dengan seni melukis dan kemudian merambat ke fotographer, tapi…" Sehun menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan kenangan buruk yang ada dibenaknya.

"…appa tidak mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan. Suatu hari appa membawa sebuah kabar, dia mengatakan kalau dia akan menikah dengan seorang janda." Lanjut Sehun. Keheningan kembali terjadi. Luhan yang sangat penasaran tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa itu alasan kau meninggalkan keluargamu dan berpikir untuk hidup sendiri?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Apa kau berpikir aku membenci Leeteuk ahjumma dan Suho hyung karna mereka datang dan menggantikan posisiku dan umma?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"_Well…_ bukankah itu yang banyak terjadi?" Sehun menggeleng dan kembali merangkul Luhan membawa wanita itu semakin merapat kearahnya.

"Tidak, aku bahkan sangat senang saat mendapatkan kabar itu walau jujur saja aku masih tidak rela kalau appa mencintai wanita lain, tapi bukankah dengan begitu appa bisa bahagia? Dan kau perlu tau kalau appa itu tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan adanya Leeteuk ahjumma setidaknya appa memilik seseorang yang bisa mengurusnya, dan juga… saat itu aku memiliki teman, aku sangat senang saat tau kalau anak dari Leeteuk ahjumma itu namja. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Suho hyung kami langsung akrab, appa bahkan tidak menyangka kalau kami bisa seakrab itu." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan hanya bisa mengedipka matanya beberapa kali, sungguh dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan mereka?" Tanya Luhan.

"… saat itu appa menyuruhku masuk ke universitas yang dipilihnya sendiri tanpa bertanya padaku sebelumnya, dia memasukanku pada jurusan bisnis, aku tau kemana ini akan berlanjut, appa pasti akan menyuruhku untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Saat itu aku mencoba berkelak, aku mengatakan kalau masih ada Suho hyung, jujur saja aku tidak mau menjadi seseorang seperti apa. Appa mengatakan kalau Suho hyung juga memiliki appa kandung yang menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan perusaannya, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain, appa juga tidak mungkin bisa menyerahkan dua perusahaan sekaligus pada Suho Hyung. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerahkannya padaku…"

"kemudian kau menerimanya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku meneruskan kuliahku, karna kau tau aku ini sangat pintar jadi aku lulus dan mendapat gelar dengan cepat." Luhan memutarkan matanya dan menyikut Sehun pelan.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercada, tapi ucapanku itu memang benar terjadi. Aku memang menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan cepat." Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Saat itu… entah apa yang terjadi aku sendiri tak begitu ingin mengingatnya…" Ujar Sehun pelan. Seketika itu juga air muka Luhan ikut berubah saat melihat Sehun yang menegang.

"…aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakannya, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan semua sekarang." Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap pipi Sehun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Ceritakan hal lain tentang dirimu." Ucap Luhan setelah beberapa saat hening. Luhan mencoba agar Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hem… apapun yang menurutmu menarik dan kau belum pernah menceritakannya padaku." Jawab Luhan.

"Hemmm…" Sehun berpikir sesaat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kejadian menarik disekolahmu, mungkin seperti… ada seorang yeoja yang menyukaimu di sekolah, mungkin…" Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan itu.

"Kau mau mendengarkan cerita yang mana? Karna banyak sekali yeoja yang menyukaiku." Canda Sehun. Luhan terlihat memutar bola matanya.

"Jika kau bertanya aku akan menjawab 'ceritakan semuanya' agar kau bisa kembali menyombongkan dirimu." Jawab Luhan sedikit ketus.

"Aigoooo… ada apa dengan yeojaku satu ini, kenapa hari ini begitu sensitif, apa kau sedang PMS?" canda Sehun.

"Tepat sekali." Luhan kembali menjawab dengan ketusnya. Sehun membawa Luhan semakin erat pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik jika menceritakan soal mereka." Jawab Sehun. Luhan sedikit mendongakan wajahnya menatap Sehun yang kembali memandang jauh kedepan saja.

"Oh… mungkin ada satu yang menarik." Lanjut Sehun.

"Coba ceritakan padaku." Ucap Luhan, Sehun menundukan wajahnya menatyap Luhan.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya? Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, jadi suatu hari, saat itu sedang musim dingin, salju turun dengan sangat lebat dan aku sedang duduk disebuah kursi panjang ditaman kota…"

_Tunggu…. Tidakah ini mengingatkan kita akan sesuatu?_

"…memang hampir setiap musim dingin aku menghabiskan waktu berada ditaman untuk melihat snowdrop dan kebetulan saat itu aku ingin pergi ke taman kota. Dan saat aku hendak pulang aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang dalam bahaya, kau tau apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, sedari tadi dia tau kalau Sehun sedang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Luhan, yeoja itu sudah menyadarinya saat Sehun mengucapkan kata 'Snowdrop'

"memangnya apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu?"

"Dia dalam bahaya, dua orang namja mabuk hampir saja memperkosanya." Jawab Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan? Atau kau tak melakukan apapun dan berniat meninggalkannya?"

"Tentu saja aku menolongnya, namja apa yang meninggalkan seorang yeoja dalam keadaan seperti itu? Hanya saja saat itu, aku merasa kalau tidak akan bisa menolongnya jika keadaan dia seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Jujur saja dia ingat bagaimana saat itu Sehun hendak pergi meninggalkannya walau dia tau saat itu dia berterikan dengan keras.

"Karna kalau melawan dua orang sekaligus seperti itu tak ada gunanya apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk, itu hanya akan membuat yeoja itu semakin terancam maka aku memikirkan cara lain dan akhirnya dia selamat tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi seseorang membantingku saat aku akan menyerka darah yang ada dibibir yeoja itu."

Luhan menahan tawanya, dia ingat kalau saat itu Chanyeol membanting Sehun cukup keras.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan wanita itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tanpa aku duga kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata wanita itu mengunjungi taman kota. Saat itu aku baru sadar kalau wanita itu terlihat sangat kesepian, walau aku yakin akan ada banyak orang yang bersedia menemaninya tapi sayang tidak bisa sembarang orang masuk kedalam hidupnya." Jelas Sehun. Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar bagaimana dirinya dimata Sehun saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sehun benar – benar bisa membaca dirinya dengan baik.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa wanita itu bisa berada disana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang bosan dan disana aku mengenalkan Snowdrop dan disana aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya." Jelas Sehun.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Benar juga? Entah kenapa aku tiba – tiba saja jatuh cinta padanya, ah… mungkin…"

"Mungkin karna dia juga jatuh cinta begitu cepatnya padaku." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mendengus. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan melepaskan namja itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun pura – pura tak mengerti. Luhan menatapnya sekilas dan memutar matanya.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menirukan gaya Sehun."Itu tidak lucu." Lanjut Luhan.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin mendengarkan ceritanya, kau cemburu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. Tapi yeoja itu hanya diam dan tidak tertarik lagi akan apa yang diceritakan Sehun.

"_Well…_ aku memang mudah sekali jatuh cinta padanya, entah apa yang ada dalam dirinya yang membuatku sangat tertarik. Beberapa lama kemudian terlah aku dan dia melewati hari – hari bersama aku sadar…" Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya walau Luhan masih tak mau menatapnya. "… sadar kalau ternyata dia bukan seorang manusia, tapi dia adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga." Lanjut Sehun. ucapannya yang terakhir itu berhasil membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Sehunnie…"

"Aku tau, aku yang hanya seorang manusia tak pantas berada disamping sesosok malaikan yang sangat sempurna, aku mencoba untuk pergi tapi malaikat manis itu dengan setia menungguku sampai kembali, entah apa yang dipikirkanku saat itu sampai – sampai aku bisa meninggalkannya…" Sehun tersenyum tipis saat telingnya mendengar sesuatu yang Luhan ucapkan 'kau bodoh'.

"…Tapi aku tau, walau bagaimanapun malaikat itu adalah wanita yang sudah dititipkan tuhan padaku sebagai belahan jiwa dan mulai saat itu aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkannya dan membuatnya terpuruk. Tapi sampai saat itu aku merindukan malaikat itu mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Aku mencintaimu." Sela Luhan dengan cepat kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan eratnya. Sedangkan sang namja tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukannya.

**~My Wishes~**

Suho sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di ruangannya, beberapa kertas yang belum sempat ditanda tangani bergeletakan begitu saja dimeja kerjanya. Ke sepuluh jarinya bergerak dengan cepat diatas keyboard laptop. Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu membuatnya tangannya berhenti untuk sesaat hanya untuk menatap sebentar kearah pintu.

"Masuk." Jawab Suho kembali memandang laptopnya. Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dengan rambut yang di tata sedemikian rupa membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Suho langsung mendongak saat aroma sebuah parfum yang dia kenal tercium.

"Lay." Gumam Suho kemudian memberikan senyuman pada wanita yang sudah dipacarinya selama 5 tahun ini.

"Bagaimana hari – harimu pak? Sepertinya lama sekali kita tidak bertemu?" Sapa Lay sambil duduk didepan Suho.

"Ayolah, kau sudah merindukanku? Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama 2 hari saja." Jawab Suho sambil menyingkirkan laptopnya dan menatap Lay.

"Merindukanmu? Apakah aku mempunyai alasan untuk merindukanmu pak?" Tanya Lay sambil tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan beberapa dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani oleh Suho. Tapi bukan menandatangani Suho malah membawa dokumen itu dan memasukannya pada laci.

"Pak seharusnya menandatangani semua dokumen itu bukan memasukannya pada laci." Ucap Lay masih dengan senyuman.

"Aku bisa melakukannya nanti bukan?" Tanya Suho. Lay hanya mengangkat bahunya dan bersandar pada kursi.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya?" Tanya Lay.

"Mereka sangat lucu." Jawab Suho. "… saat Sehun bertemu dengan yeoja itu terlihat kalau stres yang dia rasakan menguap begitu saja." Jelas Suho. Lay menegakan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Syukur jika seperti itu, jujur saja aku mengkhawatirkannya, dia terlihat terlalu bekerja keras dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, yah… walau aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya tapi aku tau dia sedang memikul beban berat di pundaknya." Jelas Lay.

"Sekarang kau tak usah khawatir karna dia tidak akan terlihat stres lagi jika yeoja itu ada disampingnya."

Lay hanya mengangguk, kemudian bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruang kerjaku pak, 5 menit lagi jam kerja selesai bukan?" Tanya Lay sambil menampakan senyumannya. Suho terkekeh.

"Kau mau kemana? Apakah ada seorang sekertaris yang meninggalkan dokumennya begitu saja di ruang bosnya?" Tanya Suho sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lay mendesah nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia tau kemana permbicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Kemari." Panggil Suho, mau tidak mau Lay pun mendekati Suho dan berdiri disampingnya. Suho menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dan Lay tau apa yang diinginkan Bos sekaligus namjachingunya itu. Lay duduk dipangkuan Suho dan menatapnya. Suho tersenyum kemudian memeluknya.

"Ohhh… aku rindu sekali padamu." Bisik Suho tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pa, kau tau jam pulang masih 3 menit lagi." Jawab Lay tanpa membalas pelukan Suho.

"Lalu? Aku yang mempunyai kantor ini bukan? Lagipula hanya 3 menit lagi." Timpal Suho. Lay hanya pasrah dan membiarkan namjachingunya ini melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Teng!" Bisik Suho. "Sekarang sudah benar – benar jam pulang bukan?" Lanjut Suho sambil menunjukan jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Lay malas.

"Heemm… bagaimana kalau kita melepas rasa rindu? Bukankah sudah 2 hari kita tak bertemu?" Tanya Suho. Lay menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan kasar.

"Tadi kau mengatakan kalau kita 'hanya' tidak bertemu 2 hari tapi sekarang kenapa kau mentakan 'sudah' 2 hari?" Tanya Lay.

"Itu karna aku melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda." Jawba Suho. Kemudian dia menarik wajah Lay mendekat dan mengecupnya.

Seperti kebanyakan ciuman yang diberikan olehnya, berawal dari kecupan manis kemudian disusul dengan lumatan – lumatan dan berakhir dengan ciuman panas. Lay yang sudah biasa dengan namjachingunya itu membalasnya sebisa mungkin.

Entah karna rindu pada namjanya itu atau karna terbawa nafsu Suho, Lay mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suho kemudian menekan tengkuk namja itu. Lidah Suho sudah menjelajahi mulut hangat Lay membuat sang yeoja mendesah tertahan, lidahnya mulai mengabsen deretan gigi putih kemudian bergerak menekan – nekan lidah Lay mengajaknya bertarung, tanpa menunggu waktu lama Lay langsung melilit lidah Suho, pertempuranpun tak terelakan, decakan saliva mulai terdengar lenguh kenikmatan mulai terdengar saat Suho semakin membawa tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Setelah cukup lama mereka melumat satu sama lain Lay melepaskan tautan itu membuat Suho sedikit kesal, Lay langsung menarik nafas jujur saja kegiatan ini membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Kau tau mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Suho. Lay menatapnya, bekas saliva masih terlihat di sudut bibir Lay, Suho yang melihatnya langsung menghapus saliva itu.

"Kau berniat melakukannya disini? Suho sadarlah, ini masih di kantor." Jawab Lay sambil menepul pelan pundak Suho.

"Lalu? Kenapa jika ini kantor? Bukankah kantor ini milikku? Lagi pula semua orang sudah meninggalkan kantor sekalipun mereka ada disini mereka tidak akan pernah berani untuk datang kemari." Ucap Suho.

Lay menghembuskan nafas panjang, Apakah dia mempunyai pilihan?

**~My Wishes~**

Lay mulai menyeluarkan desahannya saat lidah Suho menyapa leher jenjangnya. Tangan Suho dipakai untuk merangkul Lay dan sebelah lagi bergerak ke atas kepalanya dan melepaskan jepit rambut Lay, membuat rambutnya terurai.

"Kau tau, aku lebih suka saat rambutmu terurai, telihat semakin… menggoda." Bisik Suho di telinga Lay membuat yeoja itu memerah sempurna. Lidah Suho mulai mengulum telinga Lay dan sesekali meniupnya menggoda yeoja itu agar semakin mendesah.

"Ah… Jonmyeon…. Ah…" Desah Lay, Suho suka bagaimana cara Lay menyebutkan nama aslinya, terkesan sangat eksotis.

Tangan Suho mulai merayap pada blazer yang di pakai oleh Lay, membukanya satu persatu kancingnya sampai sebuah kemeja putihpun terlihat dihadapannya. Suho menarik wajah Lay perlahan dan mengecup bibir yang bisa membuatnya gila itu, Suho terus melumatnya, membuat Lay lupa kalau tangan Suho sekarang sudah mulai membuka kemeja putihnya itu.

"Aaahhh… hentikaannnhhh…" Desah Lay. Saat sadar kalau kemejanya sudah berada dilantai dan kini hanya sebuah bra berwarna putih yang menutupi bagian atasnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Suho melepaskan tautannya dan menatap Lay yang sekarang memerah sempurna.

"Kita sudah melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Lay sambil mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai tapi tangan Suho mencegannya dengan mencengkram kedua tangan Lay.

"Tapi aku terlanjur rindu padamu, ayolah… satu ronde saja." Pinta Suho.

"T-tapi… besok kita ada meeting. Aku tidak mungkin jika harus…"

"Batalkan semua meeting kalau perlu." Sela Suho, dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Lay dan mulai menghisap titik – titik sensitif yang sudah dia hapal betul dimana tempatnya.

"Aaahhhh…. Jonmyeonnhhh…." Desah Lay keras saat Suho menghisap titik di bawah telinganya.

Lay tidak bisa lagi tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya jika titik – titik sensitifnya disentuh oleh Suho.

"Aku tau sekarang kau tak bisa menolaknya." Bisik Suho sambil mengulum telinga Lay membuat sebuah sengatan – sengatan kecil.

"Ahhh… tapi… kau tak bisa membatalkan meeting begitu saja." Ucap Lay sambil mencoba berkilat dari Suho. Sedangkan sang namja yang mulai sebal dengan tubuh Lay yang tidak bisa diam langsung memeluknya dan mengurung Lay.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja? Aku hanya ingin mencicipimu." Jawab Suho. Lay memutaran matanya.

"Kau tau aku bukan makanan…" Jawab Lay.

"Tapi kau lebih menggiurkan dari sebuah makanan." Tangan Suho mulai nakal turun ke bawah mulai mengelus paha dalam lay. Sepertiny kali ini Lay harus menyerah dan melayani semua permintaan Suho.

**~My Wishes~**

Merek berdua sudah sama – sama naked dan Lay sedang duduk diatas meja Suho yang sekarang sudah kosong karna namja itu mendorong jatuh semua benda yang ada disana sampai berserakan dilantai.

Sedangkan Suho berdiri didepannya dengan kaki Lay yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Bibir mereka masih bertautan dan terdengar decak saliva memenuhi ruangan. Tangan Suho mulai meremas kedua _breast _nya bersamaan membuat sebuah lenguhan tertahan dari lay.

"Nggghhhhh… nhmmmm…." Desah Lay, tangannya menarik rambut Suho dan menekan tengkuk namja itu agar semakin memperdalam tautan mereka.

Setelah bosan dengan bibir Lay yang sekarang sudah memerah sempurna kini Suho berpindah pada leher jenjang Lay dan membuat beberapa kiss mark disana.

"Ahhh… joonmyeonaahhh…. Oohhhh…" desah Lay saat Suho menghisap titik sensitifnya.

Tangan Suho yang sedari tadi meremas kedua _breast_ Lay kini berpindah pada bagian bawah Lay. Tangan Suho mulai mengelus bibir vagina Lay membuat yeoja itu menggeliat geli.

"Kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali Lay, kenapa kau masih sensesitive ini hah?" bisik Suho kemudian kembali meraup bibirnya yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

Tangan Suho mulai menemukan klitoris Lay, tanpa membuang banyak waktu dia mengusapnya memberikan sebuah getaran – getaran yang sukses membuat Lay kembali menggeliat liat dan mendesah tertahan.

Suho melepaskan tautannya karna dia ingin mendengar suara indah saat Lay mendesah akan kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Dan kini lidah Suho tengah bermain di nipple pink milik Lay yang terlihat sangat mengeras menggoda untuk di cicipi.

"Ahhhhh… ohhhh…. Joonmyeon ahhhh ssshhhhh nhhhhhh…." Desah Lay sambil menggeliat liar.

"AKHHH!" Dan kini sebuah pekikan keluar dari bibir Lay karna dengan tidak sabarannya Suho memasukan 2 jari sekaligus.

"I'm sorry baby~" bisik Suho kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Lay.

"Aaahhh… pelan – pelan sajaaahhh…" Ucap Lay disela – sela desahanya. Suho mengerti, Lay memang harus diperlakukan dengan lembut itu alasannya dia tidak akan pernah bersikap kasar saat mereka melakukan hal ini, karna Suho tau Lay akan dan selalu terbuai dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Ahhhh… yeaahhh… nhhmmmm… there…" Desah Lay saat jadi Suho menemukan gspotnya.

Suho mengeluarkan tangannya membuat Lay mendesah kecewa karna dia harus kehilangan kenikmatan itu.

"Tenang saja baby, adik kecilku yang akan mengantikannya. Sekarang bisakah kamu turun dari sana." Seperti seorang sapi yang di cocok hidungnya Lay menurut saja dan turun dari meja. Suho mengarahkannya untuk menungging dengan meja yang dijadikan sebagai tumpuannya.

"Kita mulai permainan sebenarnya baby~" Bisik Suho dengan nada seductive.

"Ahhhh…. Yeahh… ohhh…" Desah Lay ketika Suho mulai menggerakan junior didalam miss-v nya.

"Come on baby ~ Call my name loudly!" Perintah Suho sambil menepuk pantat sintal Lay.

"Ngghhhhh Suhhooo ahhh… yeahhhh hit me thereeehhhh" Desah Lay semakin menjadi saat suho tepat mengenai g-spotnya.

Suho terus mendorong juniornya semakin masuk kedalam miss-V lay, sungguh walau mereka baru melakukannya beberap hari yang lalu rasanya miss- v Lay semakin sempit membuat Suho semakin gila. Suho menundukan tubuh Lay semakin merapat keatas meja dingin tapi terasa sangat panas dikulit Lay. Mereka sedang melakukan posisi _doggy style_ dengan suho yang berdiri dibelakang meja.

Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan, peluh bercucuran diantara kedua tubuh telanjang itu, suara lenguhan nikmat terus dilontarkan bibir Lay tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Ahhh… ahhh… Joonmyeon ahhh… lebihhhh dalammm… ohhhh… aku ingin… ahhh…" Desah Lay saat dirasa sebentar lagi mencapai puncaknya.

"Yeahhhh… right there!" Suho menyentakan juniornya kembali menunbuk gspot lay dengan akurat membuat sang yeoja menjerit kencang.

"Akhhh…. Yeaahhh right thereee… ohhh…"

Suho terus menggerakan pinggulnya tidak sabaran mengeluar dan memasukan juniornya dengan kasar dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan, membuat Lay semakin tak tahan. Suho merasakan kalau miss-v Lay berkedut semakin menghisap juniornya dan hal itu membuat Suho semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ohhh… ohhh ohhh…. Akh!" Laypun mengeluarkan cariannya membuat miss-vnya semakin licin. Suho mengurangi kecepatannya membiarkan Lay menikmati orgasmnya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali menggerakan juniornya dengan cepat.

"Aaahhhhh… ohhhh… akuu lelaaahhhh…" Ucap Lay disela – sela desahannya.

"Ohhhh… aku tau, aku hanya meminta satu ronde. Jadi sshhhhh… biarkan aku klimaks…" jawab Suho sambil mempercepat gerakanya.

"Ohhhh… aku hampir sampaiiii…"

"ngghhhh… keluarkannnhhh didalammm ahhhh.. sajahhhh…" Suho sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan itu.

"Tapiiii… shhh… nanti kau…"

"akhhh… cepat lakukan, aku akan meminum pilnya." Jawab Lay sambil membantu Suho menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah.

Suho yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang akhirnya mengeluarkan benihnya dalam Lay. "Akhhhhhh!" Suho menyentakan juniornya semakin masuk kedalam miss-v Lay.

Seketika itu juga Lay bisa merasakan cairan hangat memasuki vaginanya, dia merasakan rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan tanpa pengaman dan ini pertama kalinya Suho mengeluarkan benih didalamnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memutuskan memakai pengaman, jujur saja Suho bisa langsung menikahi Lay dan menerjangnya setiap hari tanpa harus menggunakan pengaman tapi orang tua Lay yang berada di China sana, melarang mereka untuk menikah sebelum Lay mencapi usia 23 tahun. Dan itu membuat akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memakai pengaman.

"Hosshhh… Hoshhhh… Hosshhh…" Lay menarik napasnya mencoba mengisi paru – paru dengan udara. Suho menarik juniornya keluar membuat Lay sedikit meringis. Dengan mudah Suho membawa Lay duduk di sofa yang ada disudut ruangan dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ada lemari. Suho membawa Lay kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat. Suho mengecup pucuk kepala Lay dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gomawo, kau memang wanita yang sempurna." Jawab Suho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya membuat kedua tubuh naked mereka semakin menempel. Lay menyamankan posisinya semakin merapat kearah Suho dan menyandarkan kepanya di dada bidang Suho.

"Kau yang membuatku sempurna pak." Bisik Lay membuat Suho tertawa.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebuatan 'pak'." Ucap Suho tapi Lay menggeleng menandakan kalau dia tak setuju.

"Tidak, aku suka dengan kata itu, menurutku itu terkesan manja tapi juga sopan." Suho kembali terkekeh dengan penuturan yeoja chingunya itu.

"Ya, sudah terserah padamu saja."

"Teserah padaku? Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu yeobo?" Tanya Lay mendongak menatap manik – manik Suho. Untuk sesaat Lay tak bisa membaca ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Suho saat dia menayakan hal itu.

"Ituu…" Suho memandang lurus seorang tengah berpikir tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap Lay. "lebih baik." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat Lay terpesona.

"Baiklah." Ujar Lay kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Suho. "Yeobbboooo~~~" Ucap Lay dengan nada yang terkesan manja. Dan jujur saja, Suho senang sekali mendengarnya, sangat.

.

.

.

TBC

**_Annyeong chingudeul^^ mianhae karna author baru bisa melanjutkan, jujur aja belakangan ini tugas dan ulangan yang menumpuk membuat kelancaran menulis ff inipun terganggu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo~_**

**_Di chap ini author sengaja membuatkan NC Sulay karna banyak bukan berarti yang lain engga banyak yang minta, kalau boleh disebutkan banyak sekali yang minta HunHan sama KaiSoo NC tapi author mau memberikannya di akhir cerita. Eotte?_**

**_Untuk sedikit pengumuman aja ada tambahan Chapter karna ada beberapa readers yang meminta untuk sedikit memperpanjang ceritanya, ya… jadi author tambahin ^^_**

**_Author mau kembali meminta doa pada semua reades yang baik, tolong doakan author yang sedang mengikuti lomba ini, kalau menang author bakal kabulin apapun permintaan kalian *apapun yang bisa author lakukan seperti membuat fic baru, mungkin^^*_**

**_Seperti biasa ucapan terima kasih tidak akan pernah author berhenti ucapkan untuk semua readers yang sudah mau baca dan untuk semua orang yang mau dengan baiknya mereview cerita geje ini, sekali lagi author sangat sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua^^_**

**_maaf sebelumnya karna author tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu persatu, tapi sungguh author baca semua review dari kalian bahkan berulang - ulang untuk masukan ff ini^^_**

**_Untuk kelangsungan FF ini author mohon untuk review, apapun itu isinya *sekalipun kritik* author akan terima, karna satu review dari kalian sangat berarti buat author^^ So review please^^_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**PERINGATAN! AKAN ADA BANYAK SEKALI TYPOS. **_

_**Sequel? please review ^^**_

**My Wishes**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 21/?**

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hari demi hari yang Dio jalani membuatnya semakin bingung. Perkataan Kai tempo hari memang benar. Dia memang masih ragu pada namja itu, kalau saja kejadian yang mengakitkan itu tidak pernah terjadi, dia yakin kalau mereka akan dengan segera melangsungkan pernikahan tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun, tapi sayang waktu tidak mungkin bisa diputar dan takdir tak bisa dirubah. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi dan tak bisa di ubah.

Dio menghela nafas, kini dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada skripsi yang sedang ditulisnya. Kai yang ada disampingnya sudah merasa kalau yeojachinguya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan dia tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Ujar Kai membuat Dio mendongak menatapnya. Yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang. Dio mematikan laptopnya dan bersandar pada pundak Kai.

"Kepalaku pusing." Ujar Dio sambil menutup matanya. Kai segera merangkulnya dan mengusap lengan yeoja itu, membuat Dio sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan pernikahan kita." Ucap Kai sambil membawa Dio kedalam pelukannya. "…sudah kubilang kalau kau masih bisa memikirkannya, lagi pula Luhan tidak akan kebertan kalau kita tidak menikah bersama." Lanjut Kai. Dio menghela nafas panjang.

"dia memang tidak akan keberatan tapi mungkin akan kecewa, lagi pula dia pasti heran kenapa aku menolak menikah bersamanya." Ujar Dio dengan lesu. Kai terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut Dio.

"Tidak, kau tau Luhan pasti akan mengerti. Dia juga tau masalah ini bukan?" Tanya Kai membuat Dio menatapnya.

"Kai…" Ujarnya. Kai menangkup pipi Dio yang entah sejak kapan semakin tirus saja.

"Sekarang jangan memikirkan hal itu, ne? Jika kamu terus memikirkannya skiripsimu tidak akan pernah selesai. Kau mengerti?" Dio menatap bola mata Kai sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Kai tersenyum kemudian memeluknya.

"Masih ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya chagi, lagi pula aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti yang appamu katakan." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus surai hitam Dio.

Sedangkan sang yeoja hanya bisa diam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidangkan, menghirup aroma tubuh Kai yang bisa menenangkan dirinya.

_Bisakah waktu membuatku melupakan segalanya? Bisakah…_

**~My Wishes~**

Sehun dan Luhan tengah berjalan berniat kembali lagi ke mobil karna hari sudah mulai petang. Luhan sudah puas berada ditaman dan menikmati pemandangan yang begitu indah disana.

"Kau mau kita mengunjungi sebuah tempat sebelum aku mengantarmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan segera mendongak setelah memasangkan sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

"Apartemenku." Jawab Sehun. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan mengangguk membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun langsung melesat meninggalkan taman itu dan menuju apartemennya.

**~My Wishes~**

Mereka baru saja sampai di apartemen Sehun. Luhan langsung membuka apartemen itu tanpa harus bertanya lagi passwordnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, sungguh Luhan sangat merindukannya. Seperti saat pertama kali dia mengunjungi apartemen ini, aroma parfum Sehun masih saja menempel di seantero ruangan.

"Kapan kau terakhir datang ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Terakhir aku mengunjungi apartemen ini saat aku kembali ke korea." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun dan langsung menerobos masuk. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, dia berdiri diambang pintu, mengamati Luhan yang tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Sehun.

"Em… aku mencari…" Luhan menatap sebuah laci yang ada disamping tempat tidur dan membukanya. "…ini dia." Pekik Luhan sambil mengancungkan foto yang ada ditangannya. Sehun mengerutkan kening dan menghampiri Luhan. Ternyata Luhan mencari foto Sehun bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Apakah ini ummamu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping kasur. Membuat Luhan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa aku seperti tidak asing dengan ummamu, apa mungkin kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Luhan lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengambil foto itu dari tangannya.

"Kau pasti pernah melihatnya." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap foto itu, sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan heran, masih tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. "…dulu dia seorang model."

_Oh dear…_ Ujar Luhan. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak ingat? Dulu dia pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini, saat mereka ada di Paris, saat dia mengungungi pameran busana disana. _Bodoh!_ Ucapnya.

"Sekarang kau ingat?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mrs. Tiffany." Gumam Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Itu adalah namanya. Nama ummaku." Ujar Sehun. Luhan meliriknya sesaat membuat Sehun membalas tatapannya.

"Kami pernah bertemu." Ujar Luhan masih dengan wajah kaget. Sehun tersentak.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Sudah lama sekali, tentu saja. Saat itu aku dan umma menghadiri sebuah pementasan busana dari desainer korea dan Mrs. Tiffany salah satu modelnya, dia yang banyak sekali mendapat sorotan." Jelas Luhan.

"Ah… kau benar. Saat di Paris bukan?" Tebak Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk.

"Pantas saja saat aku melihatmu sudah tak asing lagi, ternyata kau adalah anaknya." Ujar Luhan. Sehun tertawa renyah dan menatap foto itu lagi.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat." Ujar Sehun. Perlahan sebuah tangan kecil melingkari tubuhnya. Luham memeluknya dari samping.

"Maafkan, aku membuatmu kembali mengingatnya." Bisik Luhan. Sehun menaruh foto itu disampingnya dan melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Sehun mengelus kedua pipi itu dan mengecup kening Luhan.

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja Lu." Ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Kau mau melanjutkan ceritamu?" Tanya Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Untuk sesaat Sehun tidak menjawab, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu tapi kemudian dia menggeleng pelan seperti mencoba menghilangkan apapun itu yang ada dipikirkannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui ?" Tanya Sehun meregangkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi dan memilih tinggal ditempat seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. dia sudah tau kalau Luhan masih penasaran dengan hal ini. Suasana hening sejenak. Sampai Sehun berdeham pelan mulai kembali menceritakan hidupnya.

"Saat itu… aku sudah selesai dengan kuliahku, seperti yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat itu aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada dunia seni. Ditambah lagi beberapa temanku menatakan kalau hasil lukisanku mengaggumkan…" Sehun memandang kedepan, mencoba kembali membayangkan masa lalunya sendiri. "…kau tau, _rasa yang muncul saat karyaku dipuji sungguh tak ternilaikan._ Aku memang tidak menerima banyak uang dari hasil melukis tapi setidaknya ada sesuatu yang membuatku senang, ada sesuatu yang membuatku akhrinya benar – benar bangkit sampai suatu hari…" Sehun menghembuskan nafas kemudian menunduk sambil menutup matanya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengusap tangannya pelan.

"…akhirnya appa tau apa yang aku lakukan. Dia murka dan sangat marah padaku, dia tidak suka dengan apa yang aku kerjakan. Karna di pikirkannya menjadi seniman hanya membuang waktu, dan hal itu membuatku naik pitam. Aku sudah cukup sabar menuruti apa yang dikatakan appa, aku menjalani sekolahku dan kadang membantunya dikantor. Tapi saat dia berkata seperti itu aku tidak bisa terima, kemudian…" Sehun menggeleng pelan sebelum dia melanjutkan cerita.

"Kemudian… kami bertengkar hebat. Tidak ada baku hantam tentu saja, hanya pertengkaran mulut antara aku dengan appa. Leeteuk ahjumma dan Suho hyung mencoba menenangkan kami tapi tetap saja. Akhirnya appa membuat keputusan untuk mengirimku ke luar negri, melanjutkan sekolahku. Tapi tentu saja aku menolak mentah – mentah keputusan itu. Akhirnya appa mengatakan "_Jika kau tidak ingin melanjutkan perusahaanku dan memilih sebagai seniman, kau boleh angkat kaki dari sini, appa tak membutuhkan anak yang selalu membangkang sepertimu"_." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Jujur saja itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dia alami.

"Dan demi apapun yang ada dunia ini, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ucapan appa saat itu." Bisiknya pelan. Luhan kembali memeluknya dan mengusap – usap punggung Sehun, dia tidak pernah tau kalau Sehun mempunyai masa lalu seburuk ini. Sehun menatapnya sebelum kembali berujar.

"… kemudian aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah. Mungkin karna saat itu aku masih muda dan tidak berpikir apapun. Aku hanya ingin benar – benar melakukan apapun yang aku sukai. Hanya itu, apakah aku salah?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng kemudian menautkan tangan mereka.

"Kau tak salah, hanya saja mungkin caramu yang kurang tepat." Bisik Luhan. Perlahan tangan dia merasakan kalau tangan Sehun mengerat dan menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Mulai dari saat itu aku menjalani hidupku sendiri, appa tidak menyita apapun miliknya dariku, aku tau apa tidak benar – benar ingin aku pergi saat itu. Karna aku masih memiliki tabungan aku membeli apartemen ini dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari – hari aku menjadi pelukis di jalanan. Memang upah yang aku dapatkan tidak seberapa tapi kemudian perlahan aku kembali melirik photografi sampai akhirnya aku bekerja di studio…" Luhan mengangguk, karna dia mengetahui hal itu. "Tapi kau tau… hidupku hampa, tentu saja, tanpa restu orang tua tanpa siapapun yang menemaniku, membuatku berpikir untuk kembali menjilat ludahku sendiri dan pulang ke rumah, maksudku kembali pada appa dan melanjutkan perusahaanya. Karna setelah 2 tahun aku meninggalkan rumah, appa mulai mencariku dan saat dia menemukanku tinggal di apartemen ini, dia terus membujukku agar kembali pulang. Tapi sekali lagi karna ke egoisanku, aku memilih untuk tinggal disini dan menjalani hidupku dengan kehampaan dan kesendirian…" Tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sehun. "… sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Luhan mengerjap saat Sehun mengatakannya.

"Perasaan itu menguap saat kau mulai masuk dalam hidupku. Saat itu aku menjalani hidupku dengan mudah, semuanya terasa begitu mengalir, tidak ada lagi kabut kehampaan yang memuakan dalam hidupku. Semua itu karna dirimu." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dan mengelus tangan yeoja itu yang ada digenggamannya.

"Aku?" tanya Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun tertawa renyah membuat segelintir perasaan hangat menjalari hati yeoja itu.

"Kau masih tak mengerti? Kau yang membawa cinta yang selama ini aku butuhkan, kau membawa segalanya yang kurang dalam hidupku. Kau membuat segalanya terasa sempurna." Ujar Sehun sambil menggesekan kedua hidung mereka membuat Luhan merona.

"Sehun…" Ucap Luhan sambil mendorong baru namja itu pelan. Sehun terkekeh kemudian kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Heemm… betapa aku merindukan tubuh mungil ini dalam pelukannmu. Oh… Lu sudah lama sekali aku tidak memelukmu." Luhan mengembuskan nafas panjang setelah melepaskan pelukan Sehun, dia yakin kalau dia terus membiarkan namja itu memeluknya maka hal yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi seperti dia terbangun di kasur ini dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dan sebuah selimut yang menutupinya. Luhan menggeleng dan segera mencari topik baru.

"Aku ingin mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan appa."

"Appa? Maksudmu Kris ahjussi?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang pernah menjelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian, kau tau itu membuatku sangat jengkel." Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang darimana aku harus menjelaskanya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dari saat kau datang kerumah, saat kau mengatakan kau telah bertemu dengan appa." Sehun terlihat kembali berpikir. Kemudian dia kembali berdeham menjenirkan keringkongannya.

"Saat itu Kris ahjussi, mengatakan kalau aku tak pantas untukmu, aku hanya seorang yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan, kau tau mapan yang ada didalam pikirkannya…"

"Aku mengerti." Sela Luhan. "Lanjutkan."

"Saat itu kepalaku berputar mencari cara agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan dan membulatkan tekadku untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengikuti apa yang appa inginkan. Saat itu aku berfikir mungkin dengan cara itu Kris ahjussi bisa menerimaku…"

"Jadi kau pergi karna hal itu…"

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini?"

"Aku mengira kau…"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu?" Sela Sehun membuat Luhan menganguk kaku. "Ayolah Lu, kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu." Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku tau, mungkin aku memikirkannya karna saat itu aku benar – benar merasa kehilangan separuh dari hidupku. Maksudku… kau mungkin mengerti…" Sehun mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi kemana kau pergi LA saat itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, dan melanjutkan sekolahku disana tentu saja aku mengambil kelas gold agar dapat menyelesaikan sekolahku dengan cepat. Menurutku jika aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat maka akupun bisa cepat – cepat bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi kau berhasil lulus dengan cepat?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kau tau aku pintar." Luhan mendengus keras. Dia sudah bosan dengan ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan kalau dirinya memang pintar.

"Aku tau… aku tau, dan aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu." Sehun terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku langsung bekerja di kantor menggantikan appa, dia benar – benar telah menyerahkan segala urusannya padaku, dan kau tau hal itu membuatku semakin sibuk sampai – sampai aku tak punya waktu untuk datang pada Kris ahjussi dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah menjadi orang yang pantas untukmu…"

"Lalu?" Entah Luhan salah melihat atau apa, Sehun terlihat sedang menahan tawanya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu dan membuatnya geli?

"Kau tau, ada suaty hal yang membuatku tidak benar – benar mengejutkan."

"apa itu?"

"Kris ahjussi dan appaku memang merencanakan semua ini." Luhan semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Merencanakan apa? Sehun… kumohon, aku benar – benar tak mengerti." Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Kau tau semua masalah ini berawal dari foto kita yang menyebar di internet?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Asal kau tau saja yang menyebarkannya adalah appaku. Tunggu… jangan dulu terkejut. Kris ahjussi juga menyetujuinya. Mereka bersengkongkol. Mereka memang berniat menjodohkanku denganmu hanya appa mengatakan kalau aku masih perlu sekolah dan melanjutkan perusahaanya. Akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah rencana. Dan rencana itu adalah menyebarkan foto kita berdua."

Luhan membelalakan matanya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ucapan Sehun benar – benar terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Jadi selama ini appanya sendiri yang sudah membuat berita ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya. _Hey! Sadar Lu! Appamu bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Kau ingat?_ Teriak hati kecil Luhan. Jujur demi apapun! Luhan benar – benar tak menyangkan appanya melakukan hal nekat seperti ini.

"Aku tau, ini mengejutkan. Tapi begitulah kejadiannya." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

"Kau tau, belakangan ini aku selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan." Sehun terkekeh.

"Kau mau kita pulang? Ini sudah mulai menjelang malam." Ujar Sehun sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Luhan mengangguk dengan mata yang masih menyiratkan keterkejutannya.

"Ayolah Lu, sepertinya kau banyak sekali memasang ekspresi seperti ini, kau membuatku gemas." Ucap Sehun sambil menyubit kedua pipinya. Luhan mengerang kesakitan dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

"Ini salahmu, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya dari dulu." Gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkekeh.

**~My Wishes~**

Hari terus bergulir. Kai dan Dio sudah lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Mereka mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil dikediaman Dio dan mengajak Sehun dan Luhan untuk bergabung.

"Lu! Kita sudah lulus, kapan kau akan menyusul? Diantara kita berempat tinggal kau yang belum menyelesaikan sekolahmu." Ujar Kai. "Kau tau apa itu artinya?" lanjut Kai sambil menyeringai. Luhan mendengus.

"Katakan saja kau ingin mengataiku bodoh." Gerutu Luhan.

"Hey, kau yang mengatakannya sendiri Lu, bukan aku." Kaipun tertawa keras sedangkan Dio hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kau ini, bisakah kau tidak ikut campur? Sehun saja tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk cepat – cepat lulus." Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

"Karna dia sudah tau kalau kau memang tidak bisa lulus dengan cepat." Timpal Kai. Luhan langsung menatap kearah Sehun.

"Kau tau itu hanya pikiran Kai, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu." Ujar Sehun cepat.

"Dengar. Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu seperti apa yang kau katakan Kai!"

"Sudahlah… jika kalian terus bertengkar kapan makanannya akan habis." Dio coba menengahi kedua orang ini.

"Aigo… kau benar – benar terdengar seperti seorang eomma." Ucap Kai sambil memeluk Dio dari samping. Dio hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana rencana pernikahannya? Apakah kita akan menikah bersama?" Tanya Luhan. Tiba – tiba saja Kai merasakan kalau tubuh Dio menegang dalam pelukannya.

Luhan melihat kalau raut wajah Dio dan Kai berubah seketika itu juga, membuatnya bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah dia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Lu… soal itu, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menikah bersamaan." Ujar Kai dengan serius.

"Kenapa? Bukaannya kalian sudah tidak sibuk lagi?" Tanya Luhan. Kedua sejoli itu tidak menjawab. Dio hanya menunduk.

"Aku harus meneruskan perusahan appaku terlebih dahulu." Jawab Kai. Dio mendongak kesampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu…" Luhan langsung menengok kesampingnya. "… bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Semuanya ada ditanganmu chagi. Lalukanlah apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan keberatan." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

"Kalian dengarkan. Kita masih bisa menunggu kalian." Ucap Luhan dengan nada bersemangat.

"Lu dengar…" Ucap Dio yang akhirnya buka suara. "…terjadi sesuatu, yang membuat…"

"Kau tidak mau kita menikah bersama?" Sela Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sungguh. Oh god! Sungguh… tidak seperti itu…"

"Aku mengerti." Sekarang giliran Sehun yang menyela. "Jika Luhan menjadi dirimu mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan jika aku menjadi Kai…" Sehun menatap namja tan itu sesaat sebelum kemballi menatap Dio. "…aku tidak akan memaksamu." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang ada disampingnya hanya menatap ketiga orang itu bingung.

"Dia tidak memaksaku sama sekali. Hanya saja aku yang…" Dio tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti. Seperti apa kata Luhan bilang kita bisa menunggu." Sela Sehun cepat saat Dio tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau dengar, mereka masih bsia menunggu." Timpal Kai sambil merangkul pundak Dio.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Luhan yang kebingungan karna sepertinya hanya dia yang tak mengerti.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." Bisik Sehun. Luhan menatap kearahnya ragu sebelum dia memilih mengangguk dan membuka topik pembicaraan yang lain.

Suasana kembali hangat, dia juga sesekali ikut menimpal pembicaraan. Sedangkan Kai dan Luhan, oh… jangan ditanya lagi, mereka sekarang sudah kembali terlibat adu mulut. Dan seperti biasa Sehun dan Dio hanya bisa menjadi penonton dan sesekali terkekeh karna tingkah laku kedua orang itu.

**~My Wishes~**

Luhan dan Sehun sudah pulang, sungguh hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Banyak sekali tawa yang mengisi hari mereka. Dio dan Kai masih terduduk di sofa sambil menautkan tangan mereka. Dio terlihat begitu kelelahan tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja chingu disampingnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dan memeluk namja chingunya itu dengan manja dan menggesekan hidungnya.

"Tidurlah, nanti aku yang akan memindahkanmu ke kamar." Ujar Kai sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Kai… maafkan aku." Bisik Dio. Kai meregangkan pelukannya dan menunduk, menatap Dio.

"Harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti ini, kau tau, aku seperti anak kecil." Ujarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, maksudku… aku sudah mengetahui kalau itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman tapi tetap saja…"

"Stt…" Sela Kai. "…ini bukan salahmu, aku seharusnya masih bersyukur karna sampai saat ini aku masih bisa memelukmu, aku bahkan dulu tidak pernah berpikir setelah kejadian itu kita masih bisa bersama, karna aku tau, aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu." Lanjut Kai sambil mengecup kening Dio.

"Dan sudah kukatakan masih banyak sekali waktu untukmu menjawabnya tanpa ragu." Bisik Kai sambil kembali memeluk Dio. "Tidurlah _my sunshine_." Dio mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kai.

**~My Wishes~**

Dio terngah berjalan disebuah jalanan kosong tanpa orang satu orangpun disana. Kebingungan? Tentu saja, Dio tidak pernah sendirian seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia terus melangkah mencoba mencari seseorang, mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan seseorang. Tapi sayang setelah hampir 15 menit dia berjalan, tak ada satu orangpun yang ditemuinya. Kepanikan mulai menguasainya. Pelahan Dio mulai berlari, terus dan terus menambah kencepatannya. Dia masih mencari seseorang, dia terus berlari sampai tanpa dia sadar keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Eomma." Tak sengaja Dio menangkan sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti berlari.

"Eomma." Dio semakin mempertajam pendengarannya. "Aku disini." Dio berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, dia masuk pada sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar yang ada dipinggir jalan. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu itu, mendongak menatap kedalam rumah.

"Eomma." Sebuah suara terdengar dari samping ruangan. Dio masih ragu untuk melangkah, tapi dia juga tidak mau jika harus berdiri diam sendiri di tempat yang bahkan Dio tidak tau apa namanya. Tak lama dia menemukan seorang gadis kecil, dia cantik sekali. Matanya yang bulat, bibirnya penuh, rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam dan kulitnya… kulitnya… tunggu… tidakah anak itu mirip dengan dirinya dan Kai. Apa mungkin?

"Eomma." Ujar gadis kecil itu tersenyum sambil beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan kearah Dio. "Eomma lupa padaku?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menarik tangan Dio. Tanpa Dio sadari, dirinya berlutut dihadapan gadis kecil itu dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aegyi?" Bisik Dio. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Eomma, itu bersamaku." Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menarik tangan Dio. Gadis kecil itu membawa Dio kesebuah pantai yang sangat luas, biru laut terlihat membentang luas dan pasir putih langsung menyapa telapak kaki Dio yang telanjang.

"Eomma kemari." Ucapnya sambil berlari mendahului Dio. Mereka mulai bermain air dan membuat sebuah istana pasir sampai akhirnya matahari mulai terlihat turun dari singasananya, sorepun menjelang.

"Eomma…"

"Ne?" Dio langsung melirik pada gadis yang sekarang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa eomma masih tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada appa?" Dio terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana anaknya bisa tau apa yang dia rasakan.

"Bukankah eomma sudah tau yang sebenarnya?" Dio masih tidak menjawab. Dia menatap matahari yang semakin tenggelam.

"Eomma bukan tidak bisa hanya saja… kau tau, eomma tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kau tau saat eomma kehilanganmu, eomma merasa kalau itu adalah salah satu pengalaman paling buruk yang pernah eomma alami." Ujar Dio seteleh beberapa saat berpikir. Dia tau kalau dia sedang bermimpi, tapi jujur saja Dio tak ingin bangun dari mimpinya.

"Aku tau, tapi tidak seharusnya eomma seperti ini, appa sangat mencintaimu. Soal pengalaman yang eomma alami, percayalah, ini sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan, sekalipun kejadian yang membuat eomma jatuh itu tidak terjadi, jika Tuhan sudah menghendaki aku untuk tidak bersama kalian, eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa bukan?"

"Tapi setidaknya jika eomma bisa menjagamu, jika eomma tidak melihat appamu melakukan hal yang tak disengaja itu, eomma yakin sekarang kau masih bersama eomma." Sela Dio. Gadis itu tersenyum, dia meraih tangan Dio.

"Eomma salah, tuhan berkata lain. Tuhan tidak memberiku takdir seperti itu. Percayalah." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang apakah eomma masih ragu? Apa eomma masih ragu dengan appa yang selalu ada disamping eomma? Apa eomma ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk eomma selama ini?" Dio tertegun, dia tidak bisa menjawab rentetan pertanyaan itu.

Dio ingat sekali bagaimana dulu Kai selalu setia disampingnya, bahkan Dio ingat saat Kai melakukan hal bodoh dan memalukan untuknya, bahkan Kai rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menemaninya begadang menonton serial drama favoritnya. Tidak hanya itu, Kai masih setia menunggunya saat dirinya dikuasai rasa marah dan emosi saat dirinya kehilangan aegyi. Kilasan – kilasan kejadian itu terus berkelebatan membuat sebuah persaan tiba – tiba muncul dalam benak Dio. Dia merasa bersalah karna telah meragukan Kai yang sudah rela dan mengorbankan apapun untuknya.

"Eomma aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Ucap gadis membuat Dio terkesiap bangun dari lamunannya.

"Tapi eomma masih ingin bersamamu." Bisik Dio sambil memeluh gadis kecil itu.

"Jika eomma ingin terus bersamaku. Percalah pada appa dan aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti mungkin akau akan kembali pada eomma." Bisik gadis itu membalas pelukan Dio.

"Maaf eomma aku harus pergi." Ucap gadis itu sambil bangkit dari pasir yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju pantai lepas.

"Tidak… jangan pergi kesana. Kau bisa terbawa ombak!" Teriak Dio mencoba mengejar. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya tanpa berniat menghentikan langkah kecilnya.

"Jangan!"

Tiba – tiba saja Dio membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Sadar kalau dia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

"Chagi kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Kai. Dio baru sadar dia ada didalam pangkuan Kai, karna tadinya namja itu hendak menidurkan Dio di kasurnya tapi yeoja itu tiba – tiba saja bangun.

Dio menatap Kai selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kai dengan erat. Kai yang kaget hanya bisa membawa Dio, dan mendudukannya di kasur.

"Kau baik – baik saja? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Kai mengelus rambut Dio mencoba menenangkannya. Dio masih memeluk Kai dan tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan namjachingunya itu.

"Dio?" Tanya Kai mencoba meregangkan pelukan Dio tapi yeoja itu menarik tubuhnya tak mau melepaskan pelukan.

"Kumohon jangan lepaskan Kai… hisk.. kumohon… tetaplah… hisk disampingku…" Bisik Dio. Kai baru sadar kalau yeojanya itu menangis. Kai membalas pelukannya dan kembali mengelus surai Dio dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Bisik Kai. Dio mengangguk pelan dan menangis di bahu Kai. Setelah Dio mulai tenang Kai baru melepaskan pelukannya. Kai menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi Dio.

"apa yang kau mimpikan hem?" tanya Kai halus sambil mengusap pipi Dio yang sekarang terlihat lembam.

"aku memimpikan aegya kita." bisik Dio menatap Kai dengan berkaca - kaca. Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali mengelus pipi Dio.

"aku iri padamu, kau bisa bertemu dengannya dalam mimpi sedangkan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." ujar Kai. "...apa mungkin karna aku bukan appa yang baik dan tak bisa menjaganya?"

"tidak." sela Dio. "dia bahkan sangat mencintaimu, dia mengatakan kalau, semua ini bukan salahmu..." Dio menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. "...dan seharusnya aku tidak terus larut dalam masalah yang sudah berlalu." bisiknya. Kai kembali memeluknya saat dia melihat tubuh Dio bergetar karna menahan tangisannya.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu hanya mimpi." bisik Kai mencoba menenangkan Dio. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan, Dio hanya diam tak berkutik dipekukan Kai. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan tubuh Dio.

"Ini sudah malam, aku pulang ne?" tapi Dio menangkap tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidurlah disini, kumohon..." pinta Dio. Kai menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnyan disamping Dio. Kai membawa Dio kembali kedalam pelukannya, menghantarkan beribu kehangatan yang Dio memang sangat perlukan.

"Kai aku setuju." bisik Dio. Kai menerutkan keningnya dan menatap yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai tak mengerti. Dio menatapnya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"aku ingin kita menikah." Ujar Dio dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan keyakinan, berbeda dengan saat Kai melamarnya.

"sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kita bisa menunggu sampai kau benar - benar siap."

Tapi Dio mengheleng, dia meremas kerah baju Kai dan membawa dirinya semakin merapat pada tubuh Kai. "aku sudah siap dan sekaranh aku sudah sangat yakin..." perlahan Dio menundukan wajahnya. "...maaf, seharusnya aku bisa langsung percaya padamu Kai. Tapi mungkin diriku yang terlalu memikirkan pengalaman buruk itu... Membuatku lupa pada apa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Maafkan aku Kai..."

Kai menggeleng agar Dio menghentikan ucapannya. "ini bukan salahmu chagi~ jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku mengerti bagaimana kondisimu, bahkan Sehunpun mengerti apa yang sekarang terjadi diantara kita. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini…" Ujar Kai sambil menghujani kepala Dio dengan ciuman. Hening sesaat, Kai melepaskan pelukannya agar dapat menatap Dio.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Kau ingin kita menikah sekarang? Kau juga tau kalau aku belum benar – benar memiliki perusahaan appa." Tanya Kai. Dio mengangguk dan menyerka air matanya.

"Aku serius Kai. Soal itu… aku percaya padamu. Aku tau tidak lama lagi Minho ahjussi akan sepenuhnya mempercayakan perusahaan padamu." Ujar Dio.

"Tapi apa Onew ahjussi akan mengijinkan kita?" Tanya Kai. Dio mengelus pipi Kai pelan.

"Dia akan mengijinkan apapun yang membuatku bahagia." Bisik Dio. "Jadi… sekarang kita tidak mempunyai alasan lain menunda pernikahan ini." Lanjutnya sambil kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu…" Ujar Kai pelan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Dio. "… kita akan segera menikah dan aku akan segera menjadikanmu istriku." Bisik Kai membuat pipi Dio bersemu merah. Lambat laun, mata mereka tertutup bersama dan masuk kedalam alam mimpi.

**~My Wishes~**

Sehun dan Luhan tengah bersantai di taman belakang kediaman Luhan. Mereka sedang asik memandang langit yang kini sudah mulai gelap. Sehun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pundah Luhan dan menarik yeoja itu semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sehun menatapnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Dio dan Kai. Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Apa mereka kembali bertengkar sehingga mengundur acara pernikahan ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengusap lengan atas Luhan.

"Kau tau Dio pernah mengalami hal paling buruk dengan Kai?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Saat Dio melihatnya bercumbu dengan kristal dan hal itu membuat Dio kehilangan janin yang dikandungnya." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Tepat sekali." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu dimana masalahnya? Bukankah itu hanya kesalah pahaman belaka?" Sehun tersenyum dan menyentuh hidung Luhan.

"Sekarang bagaimana jika kau ada di posisi Dio dan aku ada di posisi Kai." Ujar Sehun sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tentu saja. Jika itu memang benar – benar hanya kesalah pahaman." Jawab Luhan dengan entengnya. Sehun menatapnya sesaat.

"Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya satu hal." Ucap Sehun, Luhan masih mengerutkan keningnya tapi dia mengangguk. "…apakah kau akan melupakan kenangan buruk saat kau melihatku bercumbu dengan wanita lain dan disaat yang hampir bersamaan kau kehilangan janinmu?"

Luhan tersentak, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Luhan mengalihkan pandaangannya dari Sehun. untuk yang satu ini, Luhan memang tidak bisa menjawab.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun karna Luhan yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"Itu akan sulit untuk dilupakan. Mungkin pengalaman yang aku alami berbeda dengan yang Dio alami. Dia melihat bagaimana bibir Kai menempel pada bibir yeoja lain, sedangkan aku… ini jauh berbeda." Gumam Luhan pelan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia mengusak kepala Luhan.

"Sekarang kau mengerti? Bagaimana perasaan Dio saat ini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak mengalami hal itu tapi dengan membayangkannya saja aku tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang akan aku alami." Luhan kembali bergumam.

"Sekarang… bagaimana kalau kau melupakan masalah ini sejenak dan menatap langit." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan langsung menatap langit.

Dia baru saja sadar kalau sekarang langit sudah mulai gelap. Bintang dan bulan mulai bermunculan, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Jujur saja sudah lama sekali dia tidak menatap langit dan menikmati keindahannya.

"Tidakah bulan itu sangat cantik?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggeleng.

"Tidak." Jawabnya. Luhan langsung menatap Sehun tak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Dia merasa kalau bulan hari ini terlihat jauh lebih indah dengan bintang yang mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa? Coba perhatikan, Bulannya penuh dan cahanya mendominasi langit, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau dia tidak cantik?" Gerutu Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa renyah.

"Tidak…" Ujar Sehun lagi. "… tidak jika kau berada disini sebagai pembandingnya." Lanjut Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan membuat yeoja itu gelagapan. Dia yakin sekali kalau pipinya sekarang bersemu merah karna sekarang, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

"Sekarang, apakah aku salah mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan pelan dan membawa mata mereka untuk bertemu.

"Heemmm?" Tanya Sehun menatap manik – manik mata Luhan dengan dalam membuat Luhan semakin gugup. Jangan tanyakan Luhan kenapa dirinya begitu gugup setiap kali Sehun menatapnya seperti ini dan jangan tanyakan pula kenapa jantungnya semakin bergemuruh setiap detik Sehun menatapnya.

"Itu…."

CUP

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya…" Bisik Sehun. "…aku tau isi hatimu." Lajut Sehun. Dan malam itu biarkan mereka berdua menikmati langit malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang dan cahaya bulan yang menambah kesan terang di langit.

**~My Wishes~**

Keputusan sudah diambil. Persiapan sudah mulai dilaksanakan. Mereka akan menikah. Ya, Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan Dio. Mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan segala hal untuk pernikahan mereka. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana dengan ke empat orang tua mereka. Tentu saja mereka ikut membantu dan saling bekerja sama untuk pernikahan anak mereka itu.

Sebuah tempat pernilahan telah diputuskan. Mereka akan menikah di taman milik Sehun atau bisa dibilang sekarang milik Luhan juga. Dio dan Kai tidak keberatan jika pernikahan mereka diadakan di luar ruangan. Jadi semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Jutaan bungan menghiasi tiang – tiang menyangga tenda yang di buat untuk para tamu undangan. Semberbak aroma bungan orange blossoms, mawar, freesia dan lilac memenugi taman yang sekarang terlihat seperti sebuah tenda besar yang dipenuhi bunga.

Dio dan Luhan semakin gugup. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan menikah. Untuk membunuh kegugupan itu mereka rajin melakukan perawatan tubuh, Well… mereka juga ingin tampil sangat cantik di hari spesial mereka nanti.

Satu hari sebelum hari H.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi. Menginaplah dirumah Sehun." Ujar Key pada Sehun dan Kai yang masih asik mengobrol dengan pasangan mereka.

"Kenapa ahjumma?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karna besok pernikahan kalian. Jadi kalian hanya boleh dipertemukan di altar." Timpal Taemin yang baru saja datang di rumah keluarga Xi itu.

"_Old s…"_

"Kau akan mengatakan apa Kai?" Tanya Taemin dengan mata tajam.s

"Ani eomma… aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Ucap Kai sambil mengibas – ngibaskan kedua tangan mereka.

"Eomma mu benar. Sebaiknya kalian pergi. Seharusnya kalian ini mengadakan pesta bujangan." Ucap Tao sambil menarik kedua namja itu.

"Biaklah…" Ujar Kai dan Sehun sambil mendesah kecewa. Kai memeluk Dio sesaat kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

"Besok adalah hari spesial, aku yakin kau akan tampil sangat cantik." Bisik Kai.

"Tapi aku akan gugup sekali Kai." Ujar Dio sambil membalas pelukan Kai.

"Tataplah aku juga kau gugup." Cup Kai mencium pipi Dio sekilas. "Aku akan menunggumu dialtar." Ujarnya sebelum bangkit dan kemudian memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

Sedangkan Sehun…

Sehun tengah memeluk Luhan sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Sungguh aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Ujar Sehun.

"Hey… ayolah… kau harus menikmati pesta bujanganmu." Ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Untuk apa? Pesta bujangan diadakan hanya untuk orang – orang yang tidak rela melepaskan masa bujangan mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan bahagia sekali melepaskannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kita tidak mau eomma kembali menceramahi bukan?" Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengecup kening Luhan.

"Kita bertemu dialtar." Ujarnya.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bermesraan? Cepat pergi." Ucap Key.

"Arraseo." Ucap Kai dan Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Dio dan Luhan.

"Sekarang. Kalian harus banyak istirahat. Eomma tidak mau kalau kalian terlihat gugup besok. Arra?" Ucap Tao dengan tegas.

"Arraseo." Ujar Dio dan Luhan bersamaan kemudian mereka naik ke lantai dua untuk segera beristirahat.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun mereka?" Tanya Taemin.

"Sebentar lagi Leeteuk eonnie akan membawakannya kemari." Jawab Tao.

"Oh… aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari besok. Aku tidak pernah menyangkan kalau mereka akan menikah secepat ini, bersamaan pula." Ujar Key sambil terkekeh.

"Kau benar."

Dan kemudian ke tiga orang tua itu terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan panjang tentang pernikahan dan anak – anak mereka.

**~My Wishes~**

Hari H pun datang. Pagi - pagi sekali mereka sudah sibuk. Apalagi Luhan dan Dio. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk dengan beberapa orang yang sedang merias wajah mereka. Baekhyun dan Xiumin juga tak luput dari kesibukan di pagi hari ini. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk mempersiapkan gaun yang akan digunakan oleh Luhan dan Dio, dan jangan lupakan untuk mereka berdua juga. Karna Luhan meminta mereka untuk ada dideretan kursi paling depan saat dirinya mengucapkan janji dialtar.

"Selesai." Ujar seorang yeoja.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh menatap bayanganku sendiri?" Tanya Dio menatap yeoja yang tengah sibuk membereskan peralatannya.

"Tidak. Wanita yang akan menikah tidak boleh menatap bayangannya." Ujar salah seorang yang berada disisi Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengedip – ngedipkan matanya yang terasa berat karna sepertinya sebuah bulu mata tipis ditempel untuk memperindah wajahnya.

"Karna kata orang, wajah kalian tidak akan bersinar dan memukau." Dio dan Luhan saling menatap kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Ngomong – ngomong… Lu… kau cantik sekali." Ujar Dio.

"Kau juga. Kau benar – benar harus melihat dirimu dicermin. Kau telihat berbeda." Timap Luhan.

"OKE!" Teriak seseorang membuat semua orang yang ada dikamar mandi yang luas itu menengok kearahnya.

"SEKARANG KALIAN BERDUA! GANTI BAJU KALIN!" Teriak orang itu yang tak lain adalah Tao.

Luhan dan Dio langsung bangit dan segera mengganti baju piama mereka dengan gaun.

**~My Wishes~**

"Aku sudah tidak sadar." Ujar Kai yang sedang menyetir mobil BMW hitam mengkilap dengan sebuah bungan di cupnya.

"Nado. Aku ingin sekali melihat Luhan." Timpal Sehun yang ada disampinya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di taman itu. Dan ternyata tamannya sekarang sudah benar – benar berubah. Ada sebuah karpet merah yang dibentangkan sepanjang jalan masuk. Sehun terkekeh dan langsung berjalan.

Ternyata pendeta sudah berada disana dan beberapa tamu undangan sudah memenuhi tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

"Kapan mereka datang?" Bisik Kai saat sampai dialtar. Sehu melirik kearah jam.

"Tao ahjumma mengatakan kalau mereka akan sampai 5 menit lagi." Ujar Sehun. Kai mengangguk dan menghela nafas sambil menggoyang – goyangkan jarinya. Entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup.

Tiba – tiba saja alunan _wedding march _ terdengar. Sesaat Sehun dan Kai menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan piano tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Tapi kemudian mata mereka teralih.

Mereka melihat pasangan merek (Luhan dan Dio) bersama appanya tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

Sehun menatap kearah Luhan dan sesaat dia benar – benar memuji tuhan karna telah memberikan dirinya seseorang yang sesempurna Luhan. Matanya sama sekali tidak teralih dari Luhan. Dia benar – benar ingin segera menarik Luhan kedapannya.

Kai… dia benar – benar terkejut dengan penamlilan Dio. Penampilannya benar – benar berubah. Dia semakin cantik, tidak dia sangat sangat cantik hari ini, apalagi dengan gaun berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya, membuat kesan anggun dalam dirinya semakin terlihat.

Sekarang kedua wanita cantik itu telah berada dihadapan Sehun dan Kai. Pendeta mulai membuka kitabnya. Sehun menatap kearah Luhan dan mengumamkan sebuah kata. '_I love you'_ sedangkan Kai tersenyum lebar sambil menggengam kuat tangan Dio mencoba menenangkan Dio yang terlihat sangat gugup.

Semua tamu sudah berada di tempat duduknya. Keluarga mereka berada dideretan kursi paling depan.

"_Cinta selalu sabar dan baik. Cinta tak pernah cemburu." _Ujar sang pendeta. "_Cinta tak pernah sombong dan angkuh. Cinta tak pernah kasar dan egois. Tak pernah tersinggung dan penuh benci."_ Sang pendeta menatap kedua pasangan itu bergantian.

"_Cinta tak membutuhkan kesenangan diatas dosa orang lain tapi senang dalam selalu siap memaafkan, percaya, berharap menahan apapun yang terjadi…." *FYI: Kata - kata bukan bikinan author tapi diambil dari sebuah film*  
_

Luhan terus menatap Sehun sampai dia tidak sadar kalau air mata sudah mulai menetes di pipinya. Sebuah air mata kebahagiaan yang sudah dia nantikan selama ini.

"Saya bersedia." Akhirnya kedua yeoja itu mengucapkan janji sehidup semati itu. Walau dengan aiar mata dan suara bisikan. Tapi itu sudah cukup, cukup untuk membuat mereka menjadi seorang istri.

Setelah sang pendeta menyatakan kalau mereka sudah syah menjadi suami istri, Kai langsung meraih Dio dan mengecupnya didepan banyak orang.

Sedangkan Sehun. dia melakukannya dengan sangan lembut. Dia membawa Luhan mendekatinya dan menarik dagu yeoja itu perlahan sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan sebuah tautan manis dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan para pengunjung yang menggema.

.

.

.

END

_**Annyeong^^ dengan segala kerendahan, author meminta maaf karna lama sekali fic satu ini tidak dilanjutkan. Bukan karna author males tapi karna author yang belakangan ini bulak balik rumah sakit dan sempet masuk UGD beberapa kali sampai akhirnya harus masuk ruangan inap. **_

_**Jujur aja.. author sempet lanjut fic ini dirumah sakit dengan tangan yang dialiri infusan. Karna sungguh! author bener – bener engga enak bikin semua readers nunggu. Author bener- bener engga enak. Jadi mohon maafkan author karna baru update. Mianhae… jeongmal…**_

_**Author juga ingin meminta maaf karna tidak ada adegan NC yang seperti author janjikan, dikarenakan authornya sedang sakit dan sebentar lagi bulan ramadhan jadi NC nya di undur untuk sequel. Eotte?**_

_**Jadi jika ada yang ingin meninta Sequel boleh request, tapi author tidak bisa membuatnya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Jadi sebagai gantinya author akan membuat beberapa fic baru seperti kemarin "My Summer" dan ada rencana baru untuk membuat Fic Kaisoo. Tapi entahlah… karna keadaan author yang seperti ini, author sendiri tidak bisa menjanjikan akan update kilat. Minahae.**_

_**Author mohon pengertiannya… author bener – bener lagi sakit. Dan kemarin setelah di cek author terkena sebuah penyakit yang… well… engga bisa dibilang enteng. Jadi mohon doanya agar author cepet diberikan kesembuhan. **_

_**Author sepertinya harus meminta maaf lagi karna tidak bisa menyebutkan dan membalas review kalian chingudeul… tapi author ngebaca review kalian satu – satu kok. I swear. Sekali lagi mohon pengertiannya. **_

_**And for the last… review please…**_

_**See you in my another fic, may be? ^^v**_


End file.
